Accidental Reverse
by Yara Meijer
Summary: Three years after Galaxy, Raimon is in High School. Things have changed and everything's going well until- "DAMNIT YOU STUPID RABBIT!" -Fei accidentaly sends Tenma to the past (and gets him stuck in his younger body)! The worst? He now has to go through everything AGAIN! What does Tenma do? He messes with everyone by using his future knowledge, of course! - Rewrite of the series!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the stuff. Some are my ideas, though.**

 **Well, here is it. Arc 1 of Accidental Reverse is finally done, so I decided to upload the first chapter/first Arc. Mostly to see if people like this. If not, it's kind of stupid to rewrite the whole freakin' series - this has over 60K+ words, guys, and Arc one only exists out of the first 18 episodes.**

 **And the other reason I uploaded this is because I passed my special English exam. While it was an exam for a Grade B certificate, I managed to score a Grade A (which is higher than B) and my scores were very high. I am very, very happy :)**

 **(Thank you, fanfiction, for teaching me English~)**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY!**_

* * *

 **To those who haven't read the preview yet I put on my account, this is something so you can understand what this story is about:**

Three years after the original series, and Tenma is sixteen in the story. They've all graduated from Raimon Jr High and are now in Raimon High School, where everyone from the Raimon goes to school together with some others (Taiyou, for example). Tenma is, of course, the captain and Gouenji is the coach. The characters are kind of OOC because it's been three years and some of them have matured a bit. Others... not so much.

Fei, who is also sixteen now, is using a time machine to visit them whenever he feels like it, so it's normal for him to suddenly show up. But he's also picked up the habit of messing with time machines, which normally doesn't work out all that well...

One day, it goes horribly wrong and one of his machines explodes. Tenma is caught up in the blast and is send to the day he joined Raimon. Since there's not much he can do he just decides to 'go with the flow' and relive the whole series... only this time, he has two things he didn't have in the normal series:

Knowledge of the future and this little handy thing called _common sense_. Oh, and a thirst for revenge because his older teammates are REALLY annoying and now they're still innocent. Basically, he's just gonna mess with everyone because it's fun (yes, he can be mature. Sometimes).

 **Please enjoy, and let me know if you want more of this in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma, the sixteen-year-old captain of the Raimon High School soccer team, is thoroughly unimpressed.

Sitting with his arms crossed in the 'captain chair' of the club room, he looks at his teammates blankly. Said teammates are staring back with hopeful, begging eyes.

''Tenmaaaa! Please please pleeeeaaase?'' pouts a small, brown-haired boy, brown eyes filling with tears. When the puppy dog eyes don't work, the boy lets his head hang sadly. ''P-please…?'' he tries again.

Without moving his head, the captain scans his other teammates. A boy with purple hair is next to the brown-haired boy, eyes big and begging. Behind him is a taller boy with dark blue hair and orange eyes, not begging like the other two, yet a hopeful spark is seen in his eyes. Next to him is a wavy-haired boy with amused brown eyes, but he too seems interested in the situation.

''We'll be really very extra careful!'' adds a boy with bright orange hair, clasping his hands together and falling to his knees. ''Please Ten-chan! If you really love us, you'll allow us to do this!''

Tenma raises an unimpressed eyebrow and everyone blanches. For a moment everything is silent but then the orange-haired teen clasps his heart with his right hand and places his left hand against his forehead. ''No!'' he cries dramatically. ''It's THE eyebrow! We are doooooomed…'' with his dramatic shout he lets himself fall to the floor, lying completely still.

The captain is unaffected, having seen this scene before. ''Taiyou, get off the floor. Your uniform is getting dirty,'' he says blankly. After a few seconds the boy, now known as Taiyou, sits up with a bright grin, dusting his yellow and blue jersey off. Tenma looks at his other teammates again. ''Last time you did something like this, you _blew up_ half of the lounge. The school only payed for all the damage because the soccer section is the most successful part of our education system. Not to mention, coach Gouenji was almost fired – again – _and_ you created mountains of paperwork for the both of us. So give me _one good reason_ why I should let you do this.''

''You're overreacting,'' says a green-haired boy, waving his hand carelessly. ''It wasn't that bad, and they'd never fire coach. He's one of the best things that happened to this school in the last three years, just like our presence here. The school loves us, so we can get away with anything,'' he grins. ''And I promise we'll be really careful!''

The brunet glares at him. ''Fei, you're one of the people who causes the most trouble here,'' he states. ''You're not even from this time.''

''Yes,'' agrees Fei seriously, '' _but_ nobody cares.''

Tenma sighs desperately. ''God, what happened to all of you? I thought you were a little smarter than this.''

''It'll be fun,'' says the wavy-haired boy in amusement, immediately supported by the other soccer players.

The captain leans back in his seat. ''Takuto-san,'' he starts slowly, ''I cannot believe you agree with this. They blew up the lounge. Blew up! And not even a month before that they broke all the windows in the locker room-''

''By accident!'' protests Taiyou.

''-and two weeks before that they _covered the outside field in gelatin,''_ says Tenma, completely ignoring Taiyou.

''Hey, don't act like you were innocent,'' says a teal-haired boy. ''The gelatin was your idea!''

''WHAT?!'' shouts a light blue-haired boy with tanned skin, who was previously sitting on one of the couches in the clubroom but is now standing and glaring murder at the captain. '' _You're_ the one who did that?!'' he hisses.

''Kurama-senpai…'' Tenma's strict behavior dissipates for a moment as he chuckles sheepishly. ''Okay, that _was_ my idea but I only thought they'd cover the locker room, not the outside field. If I'd know we would have to use the inside field for two more weeks because of that, I'd never have suggested it.'' Then his glare is back, this time directed at the teal-haired boy. ''Kariya, I thought you promised not to tell any of the senpai that.''

Kariya freezes when he sees the dark aura growing around his captain. He raises his hands in an attempt to calm the brunet. ''U-um, I didn't mean to! Sorry!'' he cries desperately, but the brunet doesn't listen. His teammates can swear that horns are growing on the brunet's head.

''It's demon-Tenma,'' states Taiyou blankly. ''Good luck surviving this, Kariya.'' He gives the boy thumbs up.

''WHAT KIND OF TEAMMATES ARE YOU?! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!''

'' **Hehehe** ,'' laughs the brunet lowly. '' **Ka~ri~ya-kun~** '' he sings, '' **Your training menu is doubled~** ''

''NOOOOO!''

Fei pulls Tenma's attention back to the matter at hand. ''Come on Ten-chan, can we please do this?''

The brunet sighs tiredly. ''You know what, do what you want. I don't care anymore. If you want to play with time, fine, just don't say I didn't warn you.'' With that he picks up the pen lying on the desk in front of him and continues signing the stack of paperwork.

The others stare at him in surprise but then start to grin, immediately running towards a corner of the club room to start their little project. For about half an hour, everything is going well until-

''Oops.''

Everyone freezes.

Very slowly, Tenma looks up at the cluster of people, directing his eyes towards the horrified, green-haired rabbit. ''What. Did. You. Do?''

''Um…'' begins Fei, ''I… might'vedonesomethingwrongbutI'mnotsurewhat?''

Before anything else can be said, the small machine starts to beep and Fei's eyes widen in horror. ''Everyone get down! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!'' everyone immediately throws themselves on the ground.

Everyone but Tenma, whose desk is standing in the way.

A ring of white light comes from the machine, passing harmlessly over the teens lying on the ground. A second later it reaches the captain, hitting him in the chest.

The last thing he sees is a bright light and then everything goes black.

* * *

When Tenma wakes up, the first thing he sees is the familiar ceiling of his room. He blinks a few times because he is _sure_ that he was in the club room where Fei managed to blow up another time machine, but then sighs and decides he honestly doesn't care.

A moment later a beeping sound fills the air.

The brunet frowns because that beep sounds suspiciously much like his old alarm clock, but he got rid of that thing two years ago and-

His eyes widen.

Oh god, _please_ let this not be as messed up as he thinks it is.

' _God bless Fei if I was accidentally send to the past. I don't care that he's not a part of Raimon's team, I_ will _make him train until he collapses.'_

Knowing there's only one way to find out, he sighs and turns his head to face the room.

His old room.

Tenma groans when he sees his old room – which he redecorated two years ago – and mentally he swears that Fei will pay for this.

' _Better find a way to contact Fei… then he can get me out of here. Wouldn't do to mess up the timeline.'_

He sits up and freezes.

Something is wrong.

His body feels weird. Like… like it's not his own body. The brunet frowns and ignores the fear that is starting to fill his stomach. Slowly he gets out of his bed and stumbles- _because whatthehell why is his body feeling so weird thisiswrong -_ but he manages to catch himself due to his reflexes that have gotten so much better over the years.

The brunet takes a breath to calm his racing heart and makes his way to the closet and the mirror he knows is on the inside of the door- _this feels_

 _W_

 _R_

 _O_

 _N_

 _G_

–and opens it.

His eyes fall on the mirror and-

' _Oh. My. God.'_

No. This can't be happening. _This. Can't. Be. Happening._ Time travel is one thing but- but this is- this should be _impossible!_

Because when he looks in the mirror, he sees himself.

Correction. He sees his _thirteen-year-old_ self and last time he checked he was _sixteen-_

His thirteen-year-old self. His hair is slightly shorter than the last time he checked the mirror, and _oh god_ why are his eyes so _big?_ And not to mention, _sparkly?_

And perhaps the worst…

He's short.

Not as short as Shinsuke, but still shorter than Kyousuke and Takuto are at this age and _they had teased him so much after the GCG because he was still short and then he got a grow spurt and thentheydidn'tlaughanymore-_

He's hyperventilating now.

' _Okay Matsukaze, pull it together! You're three years into the past. Big deal. You've gotten younger. Big. Deal. You've dealt with worse! Like that time you figured out that time travel is real-_ **Fei you better watch out** _–or that time you found out that aliens exist and Kyousuke was kidnapped-_ **serves him right, bastard** _–or when Kariya, Kirino and Hamano decided to cover a third of the school in spaghetti-_ **what is it with causing trouble?** _–that was all way worse than this-'_

No. This is **definitely** worse.

He gets his breath under control and sighs tiredly. _'…so… what now?'_

And immediately freezes again when he realizes-

 _Does this mean he has to go through the past three years_ again?!

 _No. Way._

Tenma looks at his young- _so young, so SHORT_ –reflection again and takes a deep, deep breath.

''I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU, _YOU STUPID RABBIT!''_

* * *

Recovering from the sound of his high-pitched voice took a while.

And then he found out that the shock of realizing that his body is physically at the level of his thirteen-year-old self before he joined Raimon- _meaning he can only dribble, no Keshin, no Soul, no super shots,_ _ **hell**_ _he can't even score a normal goal_ –is way worse than finding out he has to go through everything again.

Soon after, the now thirteen-year-old Tenma figures out that it's the first day of school.

( _Life hates him._ )

And so, reluctantly, he dresses in his old uniform and picks up his bag, which was already prepared. With great dread he goes to the dining room where he sees Aki.

She's younger than he remembers.

( _Well, duh. Three years into the past, remember?_ )

But she's still as cheerful and nice and the same Aki he remembers, and she greets him with a warm 'good morning, Tenma!' and he smiles- _not good enough, wider, widerwiderwider his cheeks hurt dammit_ –and responds, ''good morning Aki-nee!''

She sets a plate in front of him and her food calms him down a little. Until…

''So, looking forward to today?''

 _NO._

( _Fake a smile, a wide smile-_

 _Oh, screw it._ )

He scowls. ''No.''

Aki blinks, obviously surprised. ''B-but you've been looking forward to it for months…'' she trails off, uncertain.

Tenma nods and pouts. ''Hai. But this morning I woke up to find out that I'm three years into the past because a stupid rabbit just had to mess with time and I _really_ don't want to go through all that trouble again.'' And then, under his breath so she can't hear, ''Fei, I _will kill you.''_

The green-haired woman stares at him.

He stares back.

''Uh… are you feeling alright, Tenma?'' asks his relative, disbelief obvious in her tone.

''You don't believe me.'' It's a statement, not a question. Aki shakes her head slowly and the brunet shrugs. ''Meh, not my problem. Thanks for the food, but I'll get going now. Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind before all the insanity starts…''

Ten minutes later, after saying goodbye to Sasuke, he is walking slowly in the direction of his old- _new_ -school. Instead of running like he did the first time 'round, he walks calmly because his body is _three years younger and he's still getting used to his shorter limbs and he has already kissed the floor three times today-_ but soon he breaks out in a light sprint, hoping to get some of his motor control back.

Soon he reaches Raimon Junior High and the brunet, knowing he's later than last time, casually makes his way to the outside field.

( _And it's so weird to see the place where everything started, because it looks the same but he knows it's_

 _W_

 _R_

 _O_

 _N_

 _G_

 _and he really doesn't know if he should be happy to see his teammates again- his_ oh so young _teammates who are_ unhappy _because **Fifth Sector**_ _is still here and he doesn't remember what happened last time will it be alright and oh god what if he messes up the timeline-_ )

A moment later he can hear voices.

''All he used was that one soccer ball, and we…'' Tenma recognizes Ichino's voice. Then he can see the field and he scans the familiar situation.

The players of the second team are scattered over the field, all beaten up. Tsurugi is standing in the middle of them, smirking arrogantly- _those eyes, those horrible, cold eyes… his friend is suffering, no_ -at coach Kudou ( _well, doesn't he look all rainbowy and sparkly today?_ ) and Haruna ( _she… actually hasn't changed all that much_ ).

No emotion shows on his face as he hears how the players give up one by one.

( _So easily. Do they even like soccer? Do they even know what real suffering is? In the future, everyone from his team, everyone has suffered and become stronger._ )

But this is a world ruled by Fifth Sector.

Tenma narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax.

( _Not for long._ )

Instead of getting worked up he breathes in and out slowly.

( _He will stop them again. No matter what it takes._ )

It doesn't take long before his panic is replaced by calm determination.

( _Even if he has to do it on his own._ )

''Why are you doing this?!'' asks Ichino, holding his shoulder as he looks up at Tsurugi's smirking face.

''No one needs soccer,'' replies the forward, his eyes closed like the others aren't even worth looking at and an arrogant smile decorating his features. ''So I'm going to destroy it.''

Suddenly the time traveler's eyes light up and a grin threatens to take over his face. _'Wait… if I have to deal with everything again anyway, why shouldn't I have some fun?'_

Messing with his future friends will be _so much_ fun.

Tenma mentally grins evilly. ''You do know soccer is played all around the world, right?'' he calls, surprising everyone on the field.

Tsurugi's smile falls off his face and he opens his eyes to look at the brunet. ''What?'' he hisses, orange eyes narrowing.

The original Tenma would've been nervous but pushed through with actions. But Tenma is now three years older ( _mentally, he reminds himself sourly because he's still so SHORT dammit_ ) and he has learned to deal with chaos. He has also learned that, instead of actions, words sometimes have a bigger effect. So instead of panicking he stays calm and smiles relaxingly.

''Just a question,'' he says simply. ''I was wondering if you realized that. I mean, if you're going to destroy soccer, you've got your job cut out for you.'' The brunet walks down slowly, stopping next to Haruna.

Tsurugi grits his teeth, obviously annoyed, and doesn't answer. Instead he looks at Ichino again. ''Starting from today, this soccer club is disbanded.''

Haruna protests immediately. ''Do you think you can-''

Tenma cuts her off. ''Um… this is the second team, you know that, right?''

Yes, the brunet is aware that Tsurugi knows this. The forward is waiting for them to show up, but hey, he's caused so much trouble in the future that Tenma thinks revenge is in order – even though this Tsurugi Kyousuke hasn't really done anything yet…

He ignores that fact and continues. ''If you want to disband the soccer club, you should probably beat the first team,'' he says and then shrugs, still smiling easily.

The forward glares at him but the brunet, who is used to much worse, just looks back blankly. ''Soccer isn't needed!'' he hisses and kicks the ball that is lying at his feet. It lands in the trashcan on the other side of the field.

Haruna stares at it with wide eyes but then turns back to the first-year. ''Are you trying to insult soccer?''

Tsurugi gladly takes the new lead and smirks. ''Insult?'' he turns his head away arrogantly. ''Don't get so worked up, teacher.''

While the teacher stutters, Tenma nods slowly and hums, gaining the attention of the other people again. ''Hm, perhaps you're right,'' he says to Tsurugi. ''Maybe soccer isn't needed. It's not essential for the survival of the human race, but it's a way to pass time that already existed – or at least certain variants of it – thousands of years ago. If people from such a long time ago can come up with it, it would be kind of impossible to destroy it. People could always reinvent it, right?''

Tenma smiles.

Tsurugi's eye twitches.

Tenma's sadistic side cheers silently. _'Hah, that's what you get! I love you like a brother, Kyou, but you can sometimes cause too much trouble. Too. Much. Revenge is sweet.'_

''Who the heck are you?!''

Tenma hums again and places a finger on his chin, adopting a thinking stance. ''Hmm… good question~!'' he sings and smiles brightly. ''But isn't that a bit rude? I don't even know your name and you just demand to know who I am!''

Oh, he's seriously annoying his future rival- _brother_ -now. ''My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke. You better remember it, bastard!'' he hisses.

The time traveler nods. ''Well, was that so hard?'' he smiles innocently but inside he is growing devil horns, chuckling evilly. ' **That's for all the paperwork you caused me… hehehe…** '

''I'm a first-year. The name's Wasure Teta,'' he introduces himself. ''I'm going to join the soccer team today.''

Mentally he cackles at their confused looks. _'Wasure Teta. Wasureteta, meaning "I forgot". Basically I introduced myself as "I forgot my name".'_ He can only just keep the smirk from his face.

Tsurugi shakes the weird name off and grins, thinking he has the upper hand again. ''Too bad for you. As of right now, it's gone. You should just go join another club.''

Tenma nods thoughtfully again. ''Hmm… but like I said before, I think you should beat the first team before you can claim the soccer club is disbanded…''

The forward's eyebrow twitches again. ''So, you like soccer?'' he asks, trying to lead the conversation in a new direction.

The other first-year nods. ''Yep. Always have, always will~''

Tsurugi smirks again and kicks the ball- _where the hell did that come from? He just kicked it in the trashcan!_ –at his feet in the air, balancing it on his knee. ''Soccer is just a waste of time. You should forget about it.''

The brunet tilts his head and hums again. ''Perhaps,'' he agrees, ''but if it wasn't for soccer, I'd be dead, so I think I wouldn't be able to forget it even if I tried.''

( _That's a lie. When Alpha took him to the past he found out that he'd only be in a coma for a while, but hey, he's not supposed to know that yet and a white lie never hurt anybody!_ )

Everyone stares at him.

Tenma just shrugs. ''Hey, it was not like I was trying to die!'' he huffs indignantly. ''It was an accident. An accident, people!'' he turns back to Tsurugi. ''So… sorry to disappoint you but I don't really feel like joining another club. I love soccer, and that's all there is to it.''

''It ticks me off…'' growls Tsurugi. ''When newbies like you start talking about soccer like they know everything about it!'' and he kicks the ball harshly towards the defenseless brunet.

Tenma, knowing his body can't handle the shot in its current state, steps to the side and lets it pass harmlessly. Then he raises a curious eyebrow. ''Are you a stalker?''

Tsurugi chokes on air. ''W-what?!''

''Wasure-kun?!'' Haruna stares at him and then at the choking Tsurugi.

Tenma forces his laughter down at the fake name and shrugs. ''Well, you seemed quite certain that I'm new to soccer. I was curious as to why you were so sure about that, because you haven't seen me play yet and we have only been talking for about five minutes. So the logical explanation would be that you're a stalker.''

Tsurugi grits his teeth and the brunet can swear he's seeing fire behind the forward. The Seed opens his mouth to speak, but Haruna speaks up suddenly. ''Chairman Kinzan!'' the fat chairman and the tall, thin man whose name Tenma can't recall, are walking towards them. ''Please make them stop this!''

( _And Tenma grits his teeth because that fat-cat-loving-bastard works for Fifth Sector and causes so much trouble- his top priority should be the safety of the students_ ( _and he's totally not annoyed because that stupid cat once stole his lunch, no absolutely not_ [even though it was his favorite] _but only because his actions could harm innocent students-_ ))

[Tenma still wants revenge for that lunch.]

''No, I'll allow this,'' Kinzan responds grimly. ''I've been feeling that the soccer club would be needing reform in the near future. They have no value existing if they lose to a single new student.'' The chairman looks at Tenma. ''What was your name again?''

''Wasure Teta,'' Tenma states again, completely serious. The chairman and the thin guy stare at him, speechless. The brunet stares back, forcing his evil cackles down.

The chairman clears his throat. ''Wasure-kun,'' he states seriously. ''The fate of the soccer club lies with you. I'll let you handle this.''

' _I didn't even agree to a contest this time!'_

Tenma blinks. ''Um, excuse me sir, but that's kind of unfair,'' he says and the man blinks- _bastard, serves him right. I know you're working for Fifth Sector_ –while Tenma smiles sheepishly. ''As Stalker-san here already knows, I am new to soccer. I have never joined a club before and only practiced on my own. If the second team, eleven players who have been training here for at least a year, can't beat him, how am I supposed to do that? To tell me the fate of the soccer club lies with me while my soccer abilities are close to zero is not only unfair to others who want to play soccer here, but also very illogical because I have not officially joined the soccer club yet. Furthermore, rash behavior like Stalker-san has displayed with his challenge to the second team is basically being encouraged. Stalker-san has harmed these students while that is clearly against the rules of the game, and in that case he should be punished for causing trouble when the induction ceremony has not even taken place yet _and_ for the fact he is not wearing the required uniform,'' he says calmly.

Everyone stares at him. Again.

' _Why is everyone so surprised by logic?'_ asks Tenma's mental voice.

( _Because, honestly, looking back at his first year in Raimon makes him realize that logic was_ definitely _missing. They went to the past for weeks-_

(skipping school!)

 _-and no one-_

(not even the school staff-

[especially not cat-loving-getyourprioritiesstraight-bastard who should d-e-f-i-n-i-t-e-l-y do something if more than ten students _from the same, just-disbanded club_ skip school for a few days]

-or any other responsible adults)

 _-noticed so what does that say about the people in this town- they used to be_ Raimon, _from the soccer club and soccer had just been banned- seriously,_ obvious _much?!_ )

Tenma shrugs sheepishly. ''At least, that's what I think…''

Mentally, demon-Tenma cackles at their stunned expressions. _**'Muhahaha~ no one's using me this time 'round! Especially not Fifth-Sector-following-cat-bastards!'**_

Seeing as everyone still seems to be in shock, he pushes on. ''If you wanted to test the soccer club for its usefulness, I propose a match between the first team and Stalker-san's team,'' he turns to Tsurugi, raising an eyebrow, ''which I assume you do have, right?''

Tsurugi nods and his eyebrow twitches. ''Stop calling me that,'' he hisses.

Tenma blinks. ''What, Stalker-san? You don't like it?'' at the forward's disbelieving gaze, he pouts and lets his shoulders hang. ''Aw, I thought it would be a good nickname to signify the start of a beautiful friendship~''

The stares are getting really annoying now.

The brunet looks back to the chairman. ''But back to the matter at hand. Am I correct, Chairman Kinzan?'' he smiles innocently.

The old man grits his teeth. ''My decision has been made.''

' _Damn him.'_ Tenma shrugs, not letting his thoughts show on his face. ''Aha. If I had known this school had a bully-tolerating policy, I would've gone to Arakumo Academy instead. What a shame.'' He then looks at Tsurugi. ''Very well then, Sta- excuse me, _Tsurugi-san_ , we are supposed to have a contest to determine the fate of the soccer club. Since I do want it to be fair and safe, I say we discuss the rules.''

* * *

Everyone on the field, the second team, Haruna, the coach, the Chairman and the thin guy, have moved to the side to make space for Tsurugi and Tenma.

''Now then…'' Tsurugi's voice breaks the silence, taunting. ''Let's play soccer.'' He grins. ''Teta-kun.''

Tenma's lips twitch at the fake name. Tsurugi would have been very intimidating but the small joke makes it hard to take him seriously. ''Very well, Tsu-chan,'' he responds in kind and Tsurugi's eye twitches again.

The forward kicks the ball in the air and balances it on his knee, waiting for the brunet to steal it. Tenma runs forward, knowing it's useless at his current physical level, and falls to the ground as Tsurugi moves out of the way because _even though he's been practicing the whole day already his motor control is pathetically low_.

It continues like that, Tsurugi taunting the brunet, until he stops and places a foot on the ball. ''Let's put an end to this.''

Tenma watches silently as Tsurugi makes the familiar moves for Death Sword.

'' **Death Sword**!'' the ball shoots forward, surrounded by a massive amount of blue and black energy, in the direction of the defenseless brunet.

Tenma stands up from where he had fallen the last time he tried to steal the ball and braces himself. _'I can stop this. I know I can.'_

The ball seems to slow as a sudden rush of energy goes through his veins. ''I'll stop it _no matter what!''_ the energy that rushes through him forms a dark, purplish blue aura around him – not the aura of a Keshin but the aura of _Keshin Armed_ – as his head hits the ball, fighting against the shot for a moment before deflecting it. The ball falls on the ground and Tenma lands gracefully, placing his foot on the ball to stop it from rolling away.

For a moment he just stares at it and then…

''Damn it!''

That was _not_ supposed to happen. Keshin _Armed?!_ No way! If he can't get his normal Keshin back, who knows how much it will mess up the timeline! They're only supposed to learn about Keshin Armed when Fei shows up!

He grits his teeth and hesitantly glances at Tsurugi. The forward is gaping at him and he almost laughs at the stunned expression. Almost.

( _S-T-A-R-E-S_ )

Tenma knows what will happen next. Well, at least this little spar has helped him to gain a little control over his shorter-than-usual limbs.

The forward grits his teeth and kicks the ball in front of him- _seriously, how many balls are there on this field? First the one in the trashcan, then the one he's standing on- hey, where is that ball? Tsurugi has it? How is that even possible, it was here a second ago!_ –with all the force he can muster.

Tenma doesn't move, even though the ball is definitely going to hit him in the face. But he hasn't encountered the first team yet so he hasn't changed their arrival either.

And, just as predicted, another ball hits Tsurugi's ball and changes its course slightly so that instead of hitting the brunet, it moves past him.

Tenma looks up in the direction the second- _third? Fourth? He doesn't know anymore_ –ball came from with a knowing smile. There, with the sun shining from behind him, is none other than Shindou Takuto.

''You guys!'' he calls sternly and the brunet remembers how impressed he was the first time this happened. ''What do you think you're doing on the soccer club's sacred grounds?!''

Tenma blinks, wondering if he heard that right. _'Pfft… sacred grounds? Really? Sometimes I forget that Takuto-san has a dramatic streak. He almost never shows it…'_

''Shindou-kun!'' exclaims Haruna from next to Kudou, who seems unfazed by all the events.

( _Why is he so calm? Tenma was looking forward to making him lose his composure the most!_ )

Tsurugi chuckles darkly. ''So he finally showed up...''

''I'm Raimon Jr. High's captain, Shindou Takuto. And these are…'' people appear behind him, the sun giving them an impressive aura. ''The Raimon Eleven!'' he exclaims dramatically.

Tenma _stares_ at him and absentmindedly the thought _'definitely a dramatic streak_ ' goes through his mind before he promptly bursts out laughing.

( _If he ever goes back to his original time, he'll_ never _let Takuto-san live this down, because-_

 _ **Sacred**_ _ **grounds.**_

 _-it's just too funny._ )

Tenma laughs so hard at the indignant expressions of his future teammates he has to cry.

[ _Shindou Takuto, DQE…_

 _Drama Queen Extraordinaire_.]

* * *

 **End of the first chapter, which covers episode 1. I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

 **Well, please let me know what you think in the reviews~**

 **\- Yara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Inazuma Eleven, but some of the ideas are mine though~**

 **Heeeeeey guys~ how's life? My life's fine~**

 **So... about Accidental Reverse, to those who hadn't noticed yet, there's a one-shot collection too. If you have any ideas for that, I take requests so just let me know in the reviews ;)**

 **Talking about reviews, here we go:**

 _ **Shiranai Atsune:**_ **No Tenma did _not_ use Keshin Armed. He used its aura - meaning when that cloud of energy appears in episode one, instead of having it behind him, it surrounds him like an aura. Sorry if it was confusing... Fei is trying to fix things, but due to the whole 'oh-my-god-I'm-thirteen' thing it's going to be a bit harder to track Tenma down. And then he needs to find a way to get Tenma back to his sixteen-year-old body, so it might even take until Galaxy until Tenma can go back - I'm thinking of having Fei appear in Chrono Stone, though (future Fei, I mean).**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Eh, Tenma's just going to troll them without actually messing up the events of the series all too much, though there are gonna be quite some changes. Though I will be following the storyline a bit - I mean, there's not much to change there. They still need to play in Holy Road, El Dorado will still attack, the Grand Celesta Galaxy is taking place... but some things will be done really differently~**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Yep, Tenma's gonna piss off Tsurugi quite often (but just because he's not used to grumpy Tsu-chan)**

 _ **Eme Hire:**_ **Imouto, I told you you'd already read that part. And don't curse or I'll wash your mouth with soap! ;) I'm not sure if this is new, though...**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Glad you liked it!**

 _ **KiarikaKawaii:**_ **Hahaha, glad you find it funny! Of course I'll continue, I've already written one Arc for this (episode 1 to 18)**

 _ **pinkus-pyon:**_ **Wow, you really liked it, didn't you? Happy to hear that!**

 _ **SaltyCandy:**_ **It makes me happy to hear that (one of the first times writing humor, so I wasn't sure if it'd be nice... I guess it is) and yeah, Kudou will lose his composure SLIGHTLY somewhere aroud the rewrite of episode 18~**

 _ **R:**_ **Thanks~**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Thanks, but I've already written 65K+ so I don't think I'll need help anytime soon :)**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **Nope, it's a story. There is a one-shot collection though! Oh, you already saw that... anyway, this is the 'real' story and then you have the one-shots, the 'side' stories~!**

 _ **altavas:**_ **Glad you liked it so much! I had a lot of fun writing it as well... oh yeah, I've been writing English for almost two years so I guess I've gotten pretty good~ and now I have a certificate to prove it!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

Tenma watches impassively at the Black Knights destroying the Raimon Eleven. Maybe 'destroying' is a bit of a big word, but the score is already 8-0 for Tsurugi's team. The brunet frowns slightly when another goal is made.

His future rival looks up and their eyes meet. Tenma blinks and then grins at him, waving cheerfully as his thoughts go back to what happened after the Raimon Eleven appeared on the field.

( _Tenma has stopped laughing._

 _Shindou, much like the rest of the Raimon Eleven, stares at him in disbelief and indignation. The captain opens his mouth to say something but Tsurugi beats him to it. ''Why the hell are you laughing?''_

 _The brunet, still chuckling, wipes the tears from his eyes as he straightens out his uniform. ''Oh don't mind me,'' he waves casually with his hand. ''Please go on with… whatever this is. I'm just a bystander.''_

 _Shindou narrows his eyes at him. ''Who are you?''_

'' _I'm Wasure Teta.''_

 _The captain almost chokes on air, just like Tsurugi did before. ''Your name is 'I forgot'?'' he asks, stunned. Tenma just shrugs and Shindou shakes his head, glancing at the beaten up second team. Then he looks back at Tsurugi, dismissing the other first-year. ''What do you think you're doing here?''_

'' _Soccer,'' answers Tsurugi, a smirk forming on his face._

 _The captain furrows his brows a bit. ''Show some manners, first-year.'' The Raimon team moves down to the field. ''Don't get high and mighty just because you beat the second team!''_

'' _Beat them?'' Tsurugi tilts his head and crosses his arms arrogantly. ''I just played around with them for a bit.''_

 _Tenma watches quietly as Shindou converses with coach Kudou about Tsurugi's identity. ''What did you come here to do?'' asks Kudou, directing his question at Tsurugi._

'' _I've been ordered to reform Raimon's soccer club,'' answers Tsurugi calmly._

'I thought he said he would disband the club. Can't he make up his mind?'

 _The forward continues talking. ''The whole lot of you are getting pitched with the rest of the trash.'' He chuckles quietly at Raimon's reactions as people appear behind him. ''Let me introduce you. This is the new…''_

 _He raises his hand and snaps his fingers as the people who can only be a soccer team stand next to him._

''… _Raimon Eleven!'' he exclaims. ''They're your replacements,'' he says and the official Raimon team looks at him grimly._

 _Tenma blinks as he looks at the black and yellow uniforms of the 'new' Raimon. ''No way…'' he says and Tsurugi looks at him._

 _The forward smirks. ''What? Too shocked to think of a witty remark?'' The brunet blinks and Tsurugi's smirk turns into a feral grin, until-_

'' _Are they supposed to look like bees?''_

 _Everyone stares at him_ again. _Finally Tsurugi manages to say one, shocked word._

'' _What?''_ )

Another goal is made and the score is now 10-0. Casually Tenma walks towards the bench where Kudou is sitting. ''Coach Kudou?'' he asks and the man looks at him blankly. ''Isn't it the job of the coach to advice the players if they're having a hard time during a match?'' he tilts his head, hoping his wording will change the man's answer.

It does.

''Put on a spare uniform,'' he orders him and Tenma huffs quietly.

' _He didn't even bother to answer my question!'_

Kudou continues. ''Aren't you a candidate to join the club? I'm testing you.'' The coach looks over his shoulder at the brunet.

The time traveler stares at him. ''Are you allowed to do that, sir?'' when the coach doesn't answer, he shrugs. ''Okay. Just please don't say you're switching 'I forgot' in. That probably wouldn't do much good for your image.''

The coach's lips twitch slightly. ''Not your real name?'' it's more a statement than a question but the brunet nods anyway.

''Nope. I'm Matsukaze Tenma.''

Kudou nods and then turns back to the field, raising a hand. ''Switch players!'' the players stop, surprised. ''In place of Minamisawa Atsushi… is Matsukaze Tenma!''

( _Déjà vu much?_ [Why can't he just keep out of trouble? Not that he's really trying, but honestly people! He's not some kind of tool to be used! First the chairman, now the coach?])

Five minutes later he's wearing a familiar soccer uniform that he hasn't worn in almost a year. Minamisawa moves from the field casually, but Tenma can see how he grits his teeth under the cool exterior.

( _The purple-haired third-year never really warmed up to him, even after three years, so he doesn't expect it to be different now. It's a shame, the older boy is a good player, but he can't have everything in life_ ( _and honestly, Minamisawa is being completely unreasonable. It's not_ his _fault Kudou told him to play in this match_ ( _but even so, Tenma is not_ really _angry at him, since he did care for Raimon's other members and was at least civil to him in the end._ )))

The brunet steps on the field and bows politely at Shindou. ''I have no idea why coach Kudou thinks this is a good idea, but I'll do my best,'' he says politely.

Shindou raises an eyebrow. ''Your name's not Wasure Teta?''

Tenma answers the look with his own raised eyebrow. ''You really believe someone would call their child 'I forgot'?'' he returns easily and moves towards his position, leaving a frowning Shindou behind.

''The new player, Matsukaze Tenma, has entered the pitch!'' says the commentator. ''Just what does coach Kudou have planned?''

And Tsurugi kicks the ball as the game continues. Tenma, still not used to his younger body, tries to steal the ball but fails again and again.

( _Not that he's_ that _bad, but he knows that for things to start working, Shindou must release his Keshin._ )

* * *

Tenma drinks from his water bottle as he looks at the current Raimon. The atmosphere is grim and quiet and the brunet mentally sighs as he stares out over the now empty field. _'I'd forgotten how everything started. I've gotten so used to the idea of being number one in Japan that I forgot what real hardships feel like. Maybe… maybe this is not so bad, after all…'_

''Why'd you lie about your name?'' asks a familiar voice suddenly.

Tenma looks up into the brown eyes of Raimon's future game maker. ''I was messing with Kyousuke-kun's head,'' he smiles and shoots a look at the Black Knight's captain. Tsurugi narrows his eyes when their eyes meet and Tenma waves cheerfully. The forward turns his head away.

Shindou, after watching the exchange, narrows his eyes. ''You're on first name basis?''

The time traveler shrugs. ''Apparently. He called me by my fake first name first, so I thought I would just return the favor.''

The Raimon captain blinks and lowers his water bottle. ''Are you mocking him?''

For a moment, Tenma thinks about that question and then…

''Nope, this is just the start of a beautiful friendship between me and Stalker-san~!'' Shindou sweatdrops and Tenma just grins brightly. Then his smile falls and he looks at his future rival, sadness evident in his eyes. ''He… Tsurugi's hurting,'' he says after thinking about it for a moment. ''He hides it behind a wall of anger and arrogance, but he can't completely get rid of his emotions…''

Tenma closes his eyes for a moment as his heart goes out to the suffering soccer player.

( _Because it had taken a long time to get Kyou to open up. When they were in their last year of Jr. High, best friends and rivals for over two years, when Tenma had proven again and again that he'd do anything for his friends, for Kyousuke, the latter had finally,_ finally _opened up about the years of loneliness after his brother's accident. No tears were spilled, no unnecessary words were spoken, but when Kyousuke had finished his talk Tenma smiled so warmly when he promised he'd always be there to pick up the pieces and fit them back together, Raimon's ace couldn't help but believe him. From that day on, they finally accepted that they were more than just friends, that they were like brothers in all but blood._ )

''Hurting?'' Shindou's sharp voice breaks him out of his thoughts. ''He basically destroyed the second team.'' The accusation is clear in his voice and the brunet has to remind himself that right now, the two of them are _not_ friends.

Tenma sighs and, in a rare act of vulnerability, draws his legs to his chest and leans his head on his knees as sad silver eyes look out over the soccer field. ''Hai,'' he says softly. ''Everyone here is. Everyone here has lost something… maybe it has to do with soccer and Fifth Sector, maybe it has to do with something else. No one here… no one here can smile for real,'' and his voice breaks because he remembers the genuine, bright smiles on his friends', on his _family's_ faces every day during practice, and now there are no smiles and instead there are brokenbroken _broken_ and painedpained _pained_ eyes and it _hurts_ to see the ones he loves so much like this.

( _He wishes he was back in his original time, where every day would be a surprise. Some days he would walk in the clubroom to find that all his paperwork had already been done by the third-years, or that one of the second-years wanted him to taste the food they made in cooking class. Other days he would enter the changing room to find that all the lockers had been painted purple with glitters, and the only thing he could do was facepalm because_ seriously _don't they have anything better to do, but in the end he would smile fondly as the culprits were being scolded by the others-_ )

Shindou seems a bit uncomfortable and Sangoku comes to his rescue. ''You know about Fifth Sector?'' asks the keeper and the brunet realizes that everyone has been listening to the conversation.

Tenma nods. ''Of course I do. Kinda hard to miss, hmm?'' he chuckles humorlessly. ''Deciding the scores before the match has even been played… what has Raimon come to?'' his voice is merely a whisper.

''Then why did you come here?'' asks Shindou, confusion evident in his voice. ''If you know about that you'd know that Raimon's reputation is fake.''

The brunet glances at him. ''It's been my life-long dream to play soccer at Raimon. I don't care about any fake reputation, I just want to bring this club back to where it belongs.''

Shindou closes his eyes for a moment and smiles. ''Life-long dream, huh…'' he opens his eyes and his expression turns grim. ''You're the only one saying things like that. Results are everything. If your soccer is weak, people will see you as worthless. To prevent this, Fifth Sector was created.''

A long silence follows, which is eventually broken by the start of the second half. Just before Tenma walks onto the field, he looks at Shindou again. ''This is not soccer,'' he says softly. ''Real soccer is feeling the wind through your hair when you chase after the ball, real soccer is the sound of cheering when someone makes a goal after working hard for it, real soccer is laughing and celebrating with your friends when you've won a match after practicing for hours on end.'' A soft smile lights up his face and everyone stares at him, obviously stunned. ''That is _real_ soccer. Not this fake replacement.''

The second half starts.

* * *

Tenma mentally grins when he shows off his dribbling skills. His body might not be like it used to be, and he might be clumsy because of his shorter limbs, but the familiar, agile movements that he has been practicing ever since he was three haven't forsaken him yet. His little contest with Tsurugi before the first team showed up has helped to with getting the motor control over his body back.

He's almost in front of the goal now. The brunet grits his teeth, fighting the urge to shoot because he knows his shooting skills are basically nonexistent right now and even if he _did_ score it might have drastic changes for the end of the match.

''Hey, pass it here!'' yells Hamano as the brunet passes him.

Tenma shakes his head. ''Can't,'' he yells back, breathing heavily. He glances at Kirino as the pink-haired defender tells him to pass the ball to him. The brunet stops a few meters from the defender, glancing around as he explains his actions to his teammates ( _something he hadn't done first time 'round_ ). ''They- they'll attack you again,'' he says between pants.

( _Even though he knows that the Black Knights will attack him instead and when he stands up again, Tsurugi will eventually use his Keshin-_ )

''What?'' the shocked cry comes from Shindou and Tenma smiles ruefully at him.

Then the brunet glances at the captain of the Black Knights, and surely- ''Think it'd work that easily?'' Tsurugi snaps his fingers and a moment later Tenma is surrounded by the opposite team.

''Matsukaze!'' Shindou's voice is alarmed and the brunet can't help but look at him. When grey meets cautious brown the brunet smiles sadly, already knowing what will happen next.

' _Sorry for this, Takuto-san, but you_ have _to release your Keshin and this is the only way.'_

Meanwhile, Tsurugi is standing in front of Tenma. ''Your face ticks me off,'' he growls ( _now, that's just_ rude!) and a blueish black cloud suddenly surrounds him. His Keshin forms, the blue and purple aura not warm and protecting like Tenma is used to, but cold and threatening and for a moment the brunet has to remind himself, _he's doing this for his teammates, for their happiness, for everyone who loves soccer-_

But he still braces himself for the pain that's surely going to come.

''This is my Keshin, **Sword Saint Lancelot** ,'' grins Tsurugi. And while Raimon's members express their shock, the forward shoots forward and Lancelot's sword attacks Tenma.

 _ **PAIN.**_

The brunet certainly wasn't expecting _this_.

He forces his lips shut even through the- _agonizing, burning, excruciating_ –pain, not wanting to give Tsurugi the satisfaction of hearing him voicing his pain. But it _hurts_ so bad, _burning-freezing-hurting-excruciating-agonyagonyagonyagonyAGONY-_

( _And this shouldn't be happening because he's been attacked with a Keshin before but then it didn't hurt this bad- the first time around, this was painful but it was_ bearable _and this makes him want to scream and cry until he's swallowed by unconsciousness, and why this shouldn't be happening he should be able to deal with this this shouldn't hurt so much why why why oh god why_ it HURTS-)

His pain resistance in his thirteen-year-old body is lower. He's used to the high pain tolerance of his sixteen-year-old self, so his younger body that _isn't used to everything he goes through_ has a lower pain tolerance and he's used to the higher pain resistance, he's used to feeling less pain than this and since he feels more pain now it's even worse.

 **Agony.**

Hurt.

 _Pain._

And then everything happens at once-

The agony seems to come from _inside_ him, something's trying to force itself out of his body, and it _burns_ and it feels like his veins are on fire and it **hurts-**

 _M-make it stop- it_ _ **hurts**_ _stop it no! Fire, ice, it hurts!_

And Tsurugi continues with his attack-

The agony is getting even worse, something's trying to break free-

The Black Knight's captain stops and smirks, not tired in the slightest. Tenma falls to the ground, his whole body shaking from _whatever_ it is that he's trying to hold back and a reddish black aura is surrounding him-

 _A reddish black aura is surrounding him._

Tenma's eyes widen when he sees the familiar yet uncontrollable, raging Keshin energy.

' _Wha- what's going on? My body isn't strong enough to materialize my Keshin yet, and it looks so strange-'_ his breath stocks in realization and he pales drastically. _'Keshin Armed…'_

His Keshin has already been awakened before and his body knows this, so, to counter Tsurugi's Lancelot, his body is trying to free his Keshin in its usual form- Keshin Armed. But his body right now isn't strong enough to support a _normal_ Keshin, forget about Armed which takes even _more_ energy.

Tenma might not be the expert on Keshin, but he knows that Keshin Armed would take too much energy. Even supporting it for only a second would make his body shut down.

But his Keshin, awakened while it shouldn't have awakened for another month or so ( _damn it, if he wasn't send to the past he wouldn't be dealing with all this_ ), is reacting to the presence of another Keshin and it's lite _rally tearing his body ap_ _ **art from the inside out-**_

 _ **A.G.O.N.Y.**_

Distinctly, he can hear screaming and, only slightly surprised because his attention is kind of on the fact that his bo _dy is trying to self-destruct_ , he realizes the voice that's screaming is his own.

He almost misses the feeling of falling on the ground as his body convulses uncontrollably, screams forcefully being torn from his throat, reddish black energy flaring around him and lashing out to anyone who comes too close.

Suddenly a long scream, filled with pure _agony,_ tears itself from his lungs and a moment later he's a panting, crying mess as he desperately tries to force the energy back-

One voice stands out from the other voices in the background ( _screaming his name, perhaps_ ). ''Matsukaze!''

A moment later he feels a hand on his shoulder and he forces his eyes open ( _when had he shut them?_ ) only to see worried, familiar brown eyes staring down at him. Shindou is saying something but his voice is lost in the sound of another scream.

' _CALM DOWN MATSUKAZE!'_ he grits his teeth to stop another scream from leaving his lips. _'Calm. Down. Control it. You can_ do _it, just get the control back! Force it back, back to sleep-'_

The wild energy is slowly retreating and with that the pain disappears slightly. It's not gone but at least it's bearable.

Everything is silent, the only sound coming from Tenma's heavy breath, until-

''…Matsukaze?'' asks Shindou softly. ''You okay?''

The brunet attempts to smile but it quickly turns into a grimace. ''Ouch,'' he mutters as he looks up at the captain. ''I'll be- I'll be fine,'' he breathes. From the corner of his eyes he can see Kudou stand up, his expression grim. ''Coach,'' he brings out as he forces himself up on his elbows. ''I-I'm fine.'' His voice breaks slightly but he ignores it in favor of turning his face in Kudou's direction. ''Let me play through to the end.''

Kudou looks startles for a moment, his dark eyes widening slightly. ''Matsukaze…'' he says softly, as if he is realizing something.

Shindou next to Tenma protests immediately. ''Don't overdo it, you won't last!'' he warns worriedly and Tenma glances at his teammates, who are all looking at him with worried and shocked expressions. The brunet grits his teeth-

( _He'd do anything to make them happy. They're everything to him. It doesn't matter if he's the one getting hurt – as long as they're happy, he can take everything life throws at him._ )

-and forces himself to stand up on shaking legs. Shindou, who is still kneeling on the ground, reaches out as if to stop him but the brunet's voice halts his movements. ''I want to play to the very end,'' he says as Shindou slowly stands up too, looking around seriously at the Raimon players. Shindou's eyes widen and he gasps at the sheer determination in his voice. ''If… if I make it to the very end…'' begins the brunet softly, and he suddenly turns around to look at Tsurugi. ''I'm sure we'll find a way through!''

Tsurugi ignores his words and prepares to kick the ball again, Lancelot's eyes glowing red for a moment. ''Take this!'' the ball hits Tenma in his stomach and he lands on the ground with a cry of pain. The out of control Keshin energy tries to fight its way to the surface once again but the brunet grits his teeth and, by sheer will power, forces it back.

''Matsukaze!'' Shindou runs towards him and helps him sit up. ''You're so reckless…''

Tenma remembers vaguely that something like this happened the first time too, but he ignores the memories for now and instead focuses all his attention on convincing Shindou to _play_. ''I want to play!'' he says, wincing when another attack of his raging Keshin wracks his body. ''I want to play soccer with everyone!''

Shindou looks slightly startled. ''You'd go so far for that…?'' he asks softly.

''Please…'' Tenma reaches out and grabs the lightning logo on Shindou's shirt. ''Captain… don't give up on soccer.''

The captain's eyes widen and then soften as he looks at the bowed head of the desperate brunet. ''Matsukaze…'' his voice is a mix of awe, shock and hesitation.

Tenma clenches his eyes shut, his hand trembling. ''Captain, please,'' he whispers and suddenly he feels a hand on his wrist. Startled, he sees Shindou stand up and realizes that _this is it, this is where Takuto-san releases his Keshin._

Shindou is crying.

His tears fall on the ground as he balls his fists. ''Even I…'' he suddenly looks up, his eyes completely clear. Pain, doubt, fear, hope, and a bunch of other things are reflected in his chocolate brown orbs. ''Why?'' he asks. ''Why?! I can't even protect my teammates. What makes me a captain?!'' his grabs the red captain band on his arm. ''This thing is just…!''

And that's when it happens. A breeze suddenly seems to rustle his hair and clothes as he screams. ''Damn it!'' a purple aura surrounds him, growing into flames of energy. Then he crosses his arms as a wave of pure, blueish black energy rises up behind him and takes form.

Shindou's Keshin looms over Raimon's half, its owner's eyes wide with the rush of uncontrollable energy as an angry scream tears itself from the captain's lungs. Tenma stumbles out of the way and for a moment, he looks up at the impressive figure that suddenly appeared.

Then it feels like someone stabs a burning knife through his heart and he gasps, choking on a scream that is drowned out by Shindou's voice. The brunet stumbles and falls silently on the ground, clutching his chest as an aura of uncontrollable reddish black surrounds him, the darkness overtaking the red a little more than before.

( _It hurts. The only thing his mind registers at the moment. It_ _ **hurts**_ _. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers not to scream, but even if he wanted to he can't- his lungs won't fill with air and are starting to burn, but in comparison to the pain that is still raging in his heart it feels pleasant and calming. But that soon starts to change when the combined pain of the pure energy and the lack of air starts to build up._

 _He's choking on air, the precious air he so desperately needs. Something in his mind tells him he should focus on something, something but he doesn't know what-_

 _A memory of blue and black flashes through his mind even as his body is fighting against itself. Blue and black… what? What are those colors?_

 _En…er…gy…_

 _What… what kind of energy?_

 _He knows it's important but the agonizing fire is consuming his mind, reducing his ability to think. Desperately he grabs the memory of the energy, trying to distract himself from the pain but it's_ **everywhere** _and it hurts-_

 _What's happening to him?! What is it that's so important?!_

 _A thought, a word, drifts up in his mind._

' _Ke…shin…'_ )

Suddenly the pain reduces slightly, but it's enough to allow him to _breathe_ even though the simple movement of filling his lung with- _precious, oh so precious_ –air is draining the small amount of energy he has left.

He can hear voices, one he doesn't know and the other familiar- _whose voice is that? Why does it sound, feel, so wrong? Who is it?_ –yet wrong.

The wild, chaotic energy that streams through his veins is slowly falling asleep now. His whole body burns and his limbs feel like lead, but his mind is sharper and he can think again. He pants heavily as he wretches his eyes open and scans the situation.

The coach of the Black Knights is walking onto the field while announcing that they're withdrawing. Tsurugi is looking at him, obviously annoyed, and Shindou is on his knees, panting as well.

''Are you running away?'' asks Raimon's captain angrily, his brown eyes glaring at the coach of the other team.

''Running away?'' the red-haired man glances at him and smirks. ''More like we're letting _you_ get away.'' Shindou grits his teeth and the coach continues. ''But to look at it another way, you could say you're existence has protected Raimon, Shindou-kun.''

With that, Tsurugi kicks the ball high into the air. When it hits the ground, the Black Knights are gone.

Tenma closes his eyes when he suddenly hears a thud. The brunet glances up to see Shindou lying unconscious on the ground. He wants to stand up and run towards him, but every movement feels like the blood in his veins has been turned into acid. So instead, he watches silently as Raimon's members run towards their captain. Somewhere in the back of his mind he's happy that no one noticed his little episode just now, because he certainly does not need the unwanted attention.

' _But,'_ he muses quietly, _'if my Keshin is going to react like that every single time I'm in the presence of another Keshin, it won't be long before I can't hide it anymore.'_

The brunet watches silently as Kudou carries Shindou away. He grits his teeth against the painful stings that shoot through his body as he carefully stands up. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice. ''Tenma.'' He looks up to see Aoi waving at him, smiling happily.

He looks at the girl. She's, of course, younger than he remembers. Her hair is shorter and reaches her chin, while in his original time it falls down her shoulders, and she wears the Raimon uniform. ''Aoi!'' he smiles at her.

Her smile becomes a bit uneasy. ''Are you okay?''

Tenma nods. ''I'm fine,'' he reassures her even as he fights off a wave of dizziness.

''Looks like a lot has happened before the induction ceremony,'' says Aoi. When she sees her friend blink in realization, she raises her eyebrows. ''What's wrong?''

''We haven't even _had_ the induction ceremony yet, and I still need to change,'' he says and the two leave the field.

* * *

While listening to the opening speech of the evil-Fifth-Sector-cat-slave-bastard, Tenma has his first encounter with Raimon's future keeper. The small boy pulls on his sleeve and the brunet looks down at Shinsuke's smiling face. ''That match earlier was sure something!'' whispers the smaller boy in his ear. ''You faced them head on even though you're a first-year!''

The brunet smiles at his enthusiasm. ''You were watching?''

''Yeah! And I already remember your name. Matsukaze Tenma, right? You're pretty cool, Tenma!'' he smiles cheerfully. ''We're in the same class!''

' _Hmm… I never noticed, but Shinsuke immediately calls me by my first name,'_ muses Tenma. _'And… he's kinda stalkerish…'_ mentally, 'evil' Tenma cackles. ''Have you been stalking me?'' he asks, tilting his head innocently.

Shinsuke blinks, shocked, but then immediately shakes his head. ''Of course not!'' he whispers fiercely.

The brunet fights back a smile and instead puts up an innocent façade. ''Oh… but you already know my name and class… that sounds kinda stalkerish to me,'' he says, and the smaller first-year blushes in embarrassment.

''I-I just thought you were really cool…'' he stutters, looking down.

Tenma feels kind of bad for his future friend and decides that he can always mess with him later. ''Okay, I believe you. What's your name?''

Shinsuke brightens. ''I'm Nishizono Shinsuke! I'm going to join the soccer club!''

The brunet shushes him. ''Shh,'' he whispers, gesturing towards the chairman who is still holding his speech. ''That's awesome. Let's go together after class, okay?''

The future keeper nods enthusiastically. ''Sure!''

* * *

Tenma watches emotionlessly as one by one, the members of the second team quit. Shindou- _who seems to be alright now, thank god_ –is sitting on the table in front of the big screen, his hands clasped together and a sad, understanding expression on his face.

The members of the first team try to stop them from leaving, but to no avail. ''Are you just going to let them, Shindou?!'' asks Kurumada angrily.

''There's nothing I can do,'' states Shindou simply.

The last members of the second team announce their leaving as well, and then someone raises his hand. ''Us too,'' states one of the first players, Mizumori Tatsuya.

''We're afraid of Fifth Sector,'' admits the other first player, Kosaka Motonari.

''It'd look good on my student record if I stayed…'' says Mizumori and his voice sounds almost bored. He shares a look with Kosaka. ''But I'm not personally into soccer that much.''

While Kurumada lashes out at them, Shindou smiles at the two sadly. ''Mizumori, Kosaka,'' he says, ''thanks for all you've done for us.'' His hands are shaking as he fights back his emotions. Tenma gazes at him sadly, knowing what he must be feeling now.

( _Because being the captain is a burden. You always have to be strong for your team even when you want to cry and scream. You have the responsibility over them when there is no one else to take the leader position. During the hardest situation, you can never show weakness_ ( _but it's worth it when you see the smiles of your team after you won a match, after you finally pulled through. Everything, the pain, the sadness, the burden, everything is worth it when everything works out in the end._ ))

The ex-players leave quietly. Unlike last time, Tenma doesn't try to stop them and instead simply stares them dead in the eye when they pass him. He looks at them with what his teammates have named the 'captain stare', the one that forces everyone who sees it to face their mistakes head-on. He stares at them quietly, and the disappointment- _not judging at all, oh no, this is so much worse, this pure disappointment_ –in his gaze makes them shrink away as they pass him.

A few minutes later, Kudou and Haruna walk in. The coach takes a moment to assess the situation and then looks at the captain. ''You're the only ones left?'' he asks.

''Yes, nine in the first team,'' says Shindou. ''This is everyone. It was all I could do.'' The atmosphere is grim and dark.

''It's like rats abandoning a sinking ship, eh?'' asks Hamano, a hopeless smile on his face.

Kurumada looks at him. ''Then doesn't that make us something other than rats?'' he asks.

''That makes us members of the soccer team,'' states Amagi stubbornly.

Shindou, ignoring his bickering teammates, turns to look at the three first-years. ''Matsukaze Tenma, right?'' he asks.

The brunet nods. ''Hai.''

''Thanks for this morning.'' The second-year walks closer. ''I know you did a lot for us, but this is the Raimon soccer club now.'' He smiles sadly at Tenma.

The time traveler scans the group in front of him and offers an easy smile. ''Meh, I've seen worse.'' He shrugs. ''I'm still fine with it~''

''Yeah, me too!'' agrees Shinsuke.

The captain looks at the smaller boy. ''You're a first year too?'' the sad smile has disappeared and now his expression is guarded. Shinsuke nods.

Shindou stares at them for a moment and his face turns dark. ''Don't come here anymore.''

Tenma ignores Shinsuke's shocked gasp next to him and instead stares at the captain in defiance. ''You are a student,'' he reminds the older boy without hesitation. ''You have no right to decide who joins the club and who doesn't. That is handled by the coach.'' The brunet then looks at said coach. ''Coach Kudou, what do we have to do in order to join the club?'' he asks simply.

Kudou looks at him with piercing eyes. ''There is a test,'' he says. ''How about you come here tomorrow after school?''

The two first-years share a look. ''Yes, sir,'' they chorus.

Tenma lets his eyes move over the desolate forms of Raimon's soccer club and hides a frown. _'Guess_ I'm _the one who has his work cut out for him, huh…'_

* * *

 **This covers episode two and three~ hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The story will switch between serious and funny from now on. I really love the 'parody' part, like my friend Athena calls it, but me being me means there is a bit of 'dark' stuff in it - I _need_ suspense in my stories. And besides, it's a story where Tenma goes back in time - that's not always gonna be easy.**

 **So, since Arc 1 is already finished and just waited to be updated, there shouldn't be very large gaps between the published chapters~**

 **Guess this is it... I have nothing else to tell you guys. So, thank you for reading and until the next chappie!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone~** **This is the third chapter of Accidental Reverse!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own the characters, etc. etc. Some ideas are mine, though~**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Glad you enjoyed it~**

 _ **altavas:**_ **Nope, Tenma is going to use it later than in the anime, muhahaha~ He will end up using something else though.**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **Yeah, Tenma really cares a lot about his team ^.^ Why put him through all that? Because I need to put drama in my stories and this seemed like the perfect twist XD Besides, if this _wasn't_ the case, Tenma would be incredibly overpowered - maybe not physically, but he has knowledge of the future and many training experiences that could help him. That would get boring eventually, I think. Besides, I now can play with other things - I'd tell you more, but I don't want to spoil ;)**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you, glad you liked it~!**

 _ **Shiranai Atsune:**_ **Nope, Tenma will have to be careful with his Keshin :) But don't worry, this will still be Humor despite a bit of drama XD**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **One word describes it all XD**

 _ **Guest:**_ **The thing is, I've already written Arc 1, so it's only the case of updating the chapters~**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

The next morning, after coming back from his walk with Sasuke, Tenma packs his bag and looks at the old soccer ball on the cupboard. He places a hand on it and takes a calming breath. _'Things will work out somehow…'_

Soon after it's time for school and the brunet makes his way to the classroom, preparing for a boring day.

( _Time travel sucks, especially if he has to repeat things in school he already learned three years ago. He makes a mental note to make a list later of reasons to kill Fei- it keeps get longer and longer, and it's only been twenty-five hours since this whole mess started._ )

The day passes relatively normal and when the bell signaling the end of the day rings, Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi quickly make their way to the entrance exam. Thirty minutes later, the two boys and three other students are lined up in front of coach Kudou. The brunet listens calmly as Kudou explains the exam, trying to remember as many details as possible from the first time 'round.

Tenma somehow manages to make it through the exam without too much trouble – or that's what he likes to tell himself. His control over his body has gotten better after almost thirty-six hours of being in the past, but it's so _frustrating_ because in comparison to his sixteen-year-old body, he's so _slow_ and _weak_ and he gets _tired_ so easily and-

Shindou Takuto is being an absolute _asshole_ , excuse the language.

He doesn't even try to hold back! After picking himself up from the ground for the umpteenth time already, the brunet makes a mental note- _how many mental notes does he have already?!_ –to have a _long_ talk with his best friend in the future about picking on over-excited underclassmen, because that's _not nice, thank you very much._

At least the damned game maker isn't using his Keshin.

When the exam finally ends- _after hours_ –the brunet stands up (again!), dusts of his ruined clothes and huffs as he walks past Shindou, muttering something about 'bully-tolerating policy and mean upperclassmen, picking on innocent first-years', to the aggravation of his future teammates.

As the five first-years line up again, Shindou walks past Tenma, loudly murmuring something along the lines of 'how the heck are you innocent?!' and the brunet simply grins.

''I will now announce the results,'' says the coach. ''Those who passed are…''

He pauses for a moment, and Tenma absentmindedly wonders if Shindou and Kudou aren't distinctly related or something, because _drama much?_

''Matsukaze Tenma. Nishizono Shinsuke.''

The brunet can see the surprised looks on the faces of the upperclassmen, and suddenly demon-Tenma has a devilish idea and he fights to keep a smirk from his face.

The other three first-years protest for a while but when the coach doesn't budge, they grudgingly leave the field, soon followed by Kudou himself.

Not exactly remembering if it really happened, but having enough common sense to speculate that _yes_ , he'd probably do that, Tenma immediately walks towards the upperclassmen before Shindou has a chance to follow the coach.

He bows deeply, to the surprise of the older students. ''I want to apologize,'' he states sincerely, surprising everyone.

''What for?'' asks Sangoku, obviously bewildered.

Demon-Tenma mentally cackles as the brunet straightens again. ''For having to put up with me for the rest of the year,'' he states solemnly, almost smirking at the stunned expressions. ''I sincerely hope that you will all survive the oncoming months.''

Midori laughs uncomfortably. ''You're weird,'' she states, and the brunet turns to her with an indignant expression.

''On the contrary,'' he says seriously. ''I am merely a very unique being, for, unlike many others, I actually have this wondrous thing called _common sense_.'' Then a feral grin spreads on his face. ''And a thirst for revenge, not to mention.''

And with that he picks up his bag and runs up the stairs, waving cheerfully at Tsurugi, who was watching the exam and is now staring at the brunet with a twitching eye. ''Bye bye, Stalker-san!'' once he reaches the top of the stairs, the time traveler turns around and waves at his now-once-again-teammates brightly. ''See ya!''

( _Perhaps he spent too much time with Drama Queen Extraordinaire Shindou Takuto._

 _But hey, at least it's fun!_ )

* * *

The next two days happen fast. The new first-years introduce themselves to the already soccer club members and soon after they hear about their match with Eito – _and_ the score of 3-0, Raimon's loss. Before the brunet knows it, he's already standing on the field, trying to convince Shindou to play for real.

The match goes much like it did the first time, eventually ending with the score of 3-1 and Kudou's departure, leaving Raimon without a coach.

When Tenma wakes up the next morning, he stares at the ceiling of his room silently. He knows he should get out of bed, but he's too tired to really care.

Everything that's been happening is taking its toll on him. While messing with his friends is fun, it's also becoming harder every hour. He's constantly on guard- _because if he slips up, saying something he shouldn't know about, the consequences could be disastrous_ –and it's _so hard_ to see his friends like this, so cold and distant and pained- _and he hates it, hates the thought that they were so sad only a few years ago, hates the idea that their older versions were like that once_ –and last but not least, the stress of making everything go like it went before- _because some things_ have _to happen to make Raimon succeed against Fifth Sector, and it's giving him a migraine to just_ think _about everything that could go wrong_ -

Tenma sighs and groans. ''Ugh, I'm really not cut out for this…'' he grumbles. ''I hardly remember everything that happened, how am I supposed to know what to do!''

There are just so many things that need to be done!

Endou will become Raimon's coach- _'Not much I can do to mess that up,'_ –he has to keep Shindou from quitting the club- _'Great, just great. He basically hates me. How am I ever going to pull it off? How did I pull it off in the first place?'_ –somehow he has to change Tsurugi's viewpoint- _'But he's stubborn as hell, and I didn't exactly make a good start with him… I don't even know all the factors for this one!'_ –the other Raimon members will have to be convinced to play real soccer- _'Again, didn't make a good start there. Now that coach Kudou is gone, they're less than happy with me,'_ –and more importantly, Raimon will have to become a real team- _'Which… shouldn't be too hard… once everyone wants to play soccer, that is. For that to happen, Tsurugi will have to stop trying to destroy Raimon and the senpai have to be convinced to go against everything they've known since joining Raimon's team… which will happen once they don't hate me anymore and know how much fun real soccer is, so… oh dear lord, how am I ever going to pull this off? But, let's say I_ do _manage to get everyone to play for real, there is still the issue of the lack of trust between Raimon's members. The senpai can agree with each other for the most part, but they have no trust in me at all, some of them basically hating my guts. Speaking of which, the only player who really gets along with me right now is Shinsuke. Then you have Tsurugi, who isn't trusted by anyone and, likewise, hates everyone else. If Raimon would fight, there are too many weak links, like Minamisawa – who, hopefully, will quit soon – Kurama-senpai, Tsurugi and, even though I hate to admit it, Shindou himself, who is only a straw away from quitting,'_ –and lastly, they'll have to win every single match to beat Fifth Sector- _'Which should be possible, considering it's happened before. Actually, this is probably the easiest point of all, excluding coach Endou's arrival…'_

The brunet can already feel a headache forming at the list of almost-impossible tasks and closes his eyes tiredly. ''And that's even _without_ counting everything else! I'll have to try and contact the stupid rabbit, which is basically impossible since there is no technology that has anything to do with time travel right now! That means that my only chances of getting home are waiting till Fei arrives for the first time or till the stupid rabbit manages to find me. Next to that, I'm going to have to improve my soccer skills, since I'm nowhere near my old level… and then, most important of all, safely unlocking my Keshin.'' He groans and opens his eyes again. ''If I'm lucky, it'll be solved once my body is stronger…''

But, as he knows very well, luck is almost _never_ on his side. As Tenma stares into space, only one thought goes through his mind.

' _I'm screwed.'_

* * *

Later that day, Tenma is training together with Shinsuke in a corner of the field. The senpai are also training, but from the missed passes and shoots, it's clear that they're not really into it. He can feel the glares they should him and hides the hurt he feels at that, because _these are not his friends._ Eventually he manages to shake it off and training continues like before, the senpai still not really doing their best.

The brunet doesn't really pay attention to it, though, for all he can think about is coach Endou's arrival. His memories tell him that the older soccer player should arrive today, the day after coach Kudou left, but he can't remember exactly when, only that it was somewhere during practice – which will end in two hours.

Soon after it's time for a break. Tenma listens quietly to the conversation about coach Kudou while he pushes a cart with soccer balls together with Shinsuke. ''It's gonna be some guy from Fifth Sector, right?'' states Minamisawa about the new coach, leaning back nonchalantly while flipping his hair. ''As long as we do whatever he orders, it'll look good on our student records.

''And you're fine with that?!'' demands Kurumada.

Minamisawa smiles slightly. ''That's the point of doing soccer in school in the first place, isn't it?'' he flips his hair again.

''So it's gonna be the same no matter who comes, is that it?'' asks Kurama, pessimistic as always.

Suddenly a new voice joins the conversation. ''That's not true!''

Tenma's head whips up and he fights the smile that threatens to appear on his face. He's not supposed to know who the voice belongs to, so there's no reason for him to smile. Even though he knows this, he can't help but be happy when he sees the familiar man again.

Said man walks closer to the staircase that leads to the field, the sun behind him shining brightly and hiding him from view.

( _Tenma wonders if Endou, Shindou, and Kudou aren't secretly related, because their dramatic streak is the same_ [he can't help but ask himself if this is really the Raimon soccer club, and not the Raimon theatre club] _and seriously people, the whole 'sun-hiding-who-you-are' thing is getting old!_ )

( _Not that it doesn't look cool_ [maybe he should try it once.])

Haruna's face breaks out in a smile as the new coach walks down the stairs. He passes Tsurugi, who watches the man in disdain, and Haruna's smile brightens as his identity is finally revealed.

Endou smiles as the advisor walks forward to greet him. ''It's been a long time!'' she says happily as she bows in greeting.

''Is this everyone?'' asks Endou, scanning the gathered soccer players.

''No, the captain is absent,'' responds Kirino evenly, inspecting the man clad in orange.

The new coach doesn't let his smile falter at the news. ''Okay,'' he says, addressing all players. ''I'm Raimon soccer club's coach starting from today, Endou Mamoru.''

( _Tenma swears the man is enjoying their shocked reactions. He's sure of it._ )

[Not that he _really_ minds, though.]

''I look forward to working with you all!'' he says brightly. ''Here's the schedule after school,'' continues the keeper once everyone is done with outing their shock. ''We'll be practicing at the riverbank grounds.''

''The riverbank?'' mutters Sangoku, sharing a look with Kurumada.

Kurumada turns back to the coach. ''Why over there?''

Endou's smile widens. ''You might be able to see something that you wouldn't be able to see from the school grounds,'' he says. When Hayami questions why they would need to see something like that, he answers with a simple 'in order to win'.

''If we all train together, Raimon will surely get stronger. I'll be waiting!'' with that, he turns around and leaves the field.

Tenma looks on sadly as the senpai leave the field, obviously done with everything.

' _How am I ever going to pull this off…?'_

* * *

After school, Tenma and Shinsuke make their way to the riverbank. When they arrive, coach Endou is already waiting for them. A moment later, they stand in front of the new coach, who inspects them curiously. ''Matsukaze Tenma.''

Unlike the first time 'round, when he was incredibly nervous, Tenma just gives a lazy wave. ''Hai~''

Endou smiles at him and then looks at the smaller boy. ''Nishizono Shinsuke.''

''Yes, sir!''

The man clad in orange smiles at them. ''I was waiting.'' When Shinsuke gives another 'yes, sir' Endou tilts his head. ''You don't have to be so tense,'' he tells the small boy. ''If you don't loosen up, you might get injured. Just look at Tenma, he's completely relaxed.''

Tenma just grins and shrugs nonchalantly. ''What can I say? You don't seem like the scary type,'' he tells his ( _favorite_ ) coach, who laughs.

''Unlike coach Kudou, I'm sure,'' says the man, a mischievous glance in his dark eyes.

The brunet's grin widens. ''Coach Kudou? Nah, he seemed like the rainbow flowery type!''

Endou stares at him for a moment, but then smiles in amusement and shakes his head. ''You're very interesting, Tenma!'' he says.

The grin on the time traveler's face shrinks to a mysterious smile. ''Oh, you have no idea~''

Shinsuke watches the two of them for a moment but then follows Endou's advice and looks at the coach eagerly. ''Um, what are we going to do for training?''

Endou looks over his shoulder and the first-years follow his gaze. Next to the goal are some red traffic cones. ''That. Tenma, lay those out and line them up evenly.'' He turns back to the brunet. ''Dribbling is your specialty, right?''

Tenma stares at him with an unreadable expression for a moment. ''Oh. Look Shinsuke, it's another stalker.''

Shinsuke chokes on air and Endou blinks in shock, opening his mouth to say something but then closing it, completely speechless.

''T-Tenma!'' says the smaller boy after he stopped choking. ''Why do you keep accusing people of being stalkers?!''

Endou looks interested. ''He's done this before?'' he asks the blue-headbanded boy, who nods.

''Hai, coach,'' answers Shinsuke. ''I heard he started with Tsurugi, then me and now you!''

''Aha…'' Raimon's new coach looks at Tenma again. ''And may I ask _why_ you call people stalkers?''

The brunet huffs indignantly. ''You make it sounds like I call everyone I meet a stalker,'' he mutters. ''Well, when I met Kyousuke-kun, he was all like 'you're a soccer newbie' and we hadn't even talked for five minutes yet, so there's no way he could've known how long I played soccer. Then, about two hours later, Shinsuke suddenly started talking to me, already knowing my name and class before he even introduced himself, and now you seem to know all about my soccer abilities,'' he sums up. ''The only possibilities I can come up with is that you are all mind-readers, or that all three of you have done research on me. Since the first option seems kind of impossible, it leaves the last, which would basically make you all stalkers.''

Endou stares at him blankly.

Shinsuke _actually_ facepalms.

Tenma smiles brightly. ''It's called common sense,'' he informs the other two calmly.

The coach raises an eyebrow. ''I see,'' he says calmly. ''I can assure you, I'm not a stalker.''

The brunet narrows his eyes suspiciously. ''That sounds exactly like something a stalker would say.'

''Tenma, _please,''_ mutters Shinsuke exasperated. ''Could we continue with practice?''

After a moment of thought, the time traveler nods slowly. Endou takes this as his sign to continue. ''Very well then. As I was saying, your specialty is dribbling. We'll polish up that first. Go back and forth on the grounds until I say you're ready.''

Tenma nods. ''Hai~'' and then leaves the other two to start his training. After the preparations are ready, he starts his training, eyes burning with a determined fire.

When the ball once again rolls away and the brunet walks towards it, he looks up at the bridge over the field, seeing a familiar person standing there. For a moment, he simply stares at the pink-haired boy, as if to say that he's been spotted, but then continues with his training.

Even when the sun starts to set, they're still training. Then Endou decides that it's time to move on, and he shoots a ball high into the air. ''Okay, next drill!'' he calls, running over the field and stealing the ball. ''Tenma, dribble while going after me! When I make the call, pass it to Shinsuke!''

They continue the new practice, and out of the corner of his eye the brunet can spot two familiar figures standing on the bridge. _'So they've come, huh…'_ he focuses his attention back on the exercise, deciding there's not much he can do about Shindou and Kirino right now.

While running over the field, he spots his other teammates watching the training. _'They've all come.'_ Somehow, he's not surprised.

He can feel the exhaustion wearing on him and notices that Shinsuke seems to be tired as well, but both of them don't care. ''What's wrong, worn out?'' Endou smiles encouragingly at them.

Tenma straightens and smiles back. ''Not yet!''

''Me neither!'' agrees Shinsuke.

The coach nods approvingly and starts to run again. ''All right, let's keep going!''

Even when they both stumble and fall, the two friends don't care and stand up again. Tenma can feel himself smiling at the first feeling of _real_ soccer he's experienced since coming to the past. _'This… this is it. This is my- no,_ our _soccer!'_

''Nice work! Don't give up to the very end!'' calls Endou.

They continue but eventually Tenma misses a pass. With a feeling of dread he looks up, already knowing where the ball ended up.

And indeed, the ball is lying in front of the staircase that leads to the road. On top of the staircase is a familiar figure, clad in purple and red.

''Tsurugi,'' says the brunet softly as Endou walks past him.

''Oh, you came, Tsurugi!'' he smiles and waves. ''Could you get that ball for us?''

The striker's eyes narrow. ''What?''

''Let's play soccer!'' calls Endou cheerfully, not worried in the slightest.

Suddenly the Seed seems a lot more dangerous. ''It's makes my blood boil…'' he hisses. ''Your 'let's play soccer', that is!''

( _Huh, seems like Tsu-chan's also part of the Drama Family._ )

Endou turns around and smiles at the other, hidden Raimon members. ''Hey! Don't stay back, guys. Come on out!'' soon, the senpai join the two first-years in front of the goal. ''For starters, show me your kick strength.'' Endou hits his hand with his fist, still smiling. ''One shoot each.'' Kurama tch's and walks forward. ''Okay, we'll start with Kurama.''

The teenager easily shoots the ball in the goal, scowling. Endou looks at in surprise for a moment and then turns back to the teenager with a big smile on his face. ''Nice shoot! Just what I'd expect from Raimon's forward.''

Kurama looks down uncertainly and then walks away. Hamano is the next one to shoot. One by one, they hit the net easily. Then Tenma's up and, like the first time, he misses. He stares at the ball for a moment. ''Oh, I missed,'' he states blankly. ''Shame.''

The coach smiles at him. ''That kick power was pretty intense,'' he compliments.

The brunet smiles back brightly. ''Thanks, stalker coach!'' he beams.

Endou points to himself questioningly, even as the Raimon members gape at the brunet. '''Stalker coach'?'' he repeats and the brunet just grins. After a moment, the man chuckles and turns to Tsurugi. ''Last is Tsurugi!'' everyone turns to look at the Seed, who grits his teeth. ''You're the only one left,'' reminds Endou. ''Let's play soccer!''

''Fine… I'll do it,'' hisses the blue-haired boy, and calmly walks down the stairs until he reaches the ball that is still lying there innocently. He moves to the middle of the field, the Raimon members automatically moving out of the way of the goal.

The Seed places a foot on the ball, standing face to face with Endou. For a moment, all is silent, but then Tsurugi moves. Everyone easily recognizes the movements for his hissatsu. Tsurugi kicks the ball that is surrounded by blueish black energy. **''Death Sword!''**

It moves towards the coach with incredibly speed and strength. Even so, the coach keeps smiling and when the ball reaches him, he closes his eyes and tilts his head, letting the ball harmlessly pass him and hit the goal.

As the ball rolls back, Endou grins at the Seed. ''That was an awesome shoot! You're good!''

Tsurugi grits his teeth in disbelief. ''What a joke.'' He leaves the field angrily, nobody stopping him.

Endou ends the practice there. ''So what is it we weren't able to see from the school grounds?'' questions Kurama.

The coach walks closer so he can address the team. ''You all came here to train for winning, right? Then you've seen it.'' He smiles at them. ''The faces of your friends with their goal set for victory.'' He balls his fist. ''The faces of the guys who want to play real soccer.'' The Raimon members share hesitant looks. ''I'll be waiting for you at the school grounds tomorrow!''

* * *

Not long after, Shinsuke, Tenma and the three managers are walking home, when the future keeper suddenly stops. ''Tenma, where's your stuff?'' he asks.

The brunet blinks. ''I forgot,'' he says after realizing the smaller boy is right. He waves at them as he turns around. ''Go ahead without me!''

When he reaches the riverbank, he sees coach Endou walking up the stairs. In one arm he has a soccer ball and in the other he carries Tenma's bag. He holds it up when he sees the brunet. ''You forgot something.''

Tenma smiles at him as he takes the bag and the ball. ''Thank you!''

While the coach hands the stuff over, he looks at the time traveler curiously. ''Why did you come to practice?'' he questions.

The brunet blinks in surprise, but then his expression turns determined. ''Because I want to play soccer! I'm not good at all yet, but I love soccer!''

Endou beams. ''I see! I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, Tenma.''

''Okay, stalker coach!''

Said coach chuckles at the nickname. ''Never thought one of my players would call me that,'' he says. ''Kind of refreshing, actually, not to be treated like some kind of god.''

The brunet shoots him a bright grin. ''What can I say, I-''

That's when it happens.

For a moment, Tenma's vision becomes blurry and the only sound he hears is the rushing of his blood. His whole body feels weak and for a split second he can't think clearly.

Then it's over and he opens his eyes, which he had closed, as reality returns.

He's panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon and his whole body is trembling. With a start he realizes that Endou has both hands on his shoulders to keep him upright. The coach looks at him worriedly. ''Tenma, are you okay?''

The brunet straightens and nods, which makes his head spin. ''H-hai,'' he says a little breathlessly. ''I- what happened?''

The man shakes his head. ''I don't know,'' he admits. ''You suddenly just stumbled and I caught you. How are you feeling?'' his dark eyes are filled with concern.

Tenma smiles weakly. ''I'm fine, just felt a little weak is all,'' he tries to reassure the man.

Endou's eyes narrow but he nods anyway. ''Maybe you're just a bit tired from training,'' he states finally. ''You should go home and get some rest.''

''Hai, coach,'' says the time traveler softly as he turns around to leave. After having taken a few steps he looks over his shoulder. ''Oh, and coach? Thanks.''

The keeper smiles. ''You're welcome.''

With that the brunet leaves.

* * *

' _That… should not have happened,'_ thinks Tenma as he falls on his bed, still exhausted from his little episode earlier. _'I'd remember if something like this happened the first time. No way was I just exhausted from practice. I might not be very good yet, but I'm not at a point where I'd almost collapse after a few hours of training.'_

He looks at the ceiling of his room and breathes out slowly. ''But then why… what was that?'' whispers the brunet to himself. ''I'm liking this less every day…''

The time traveler curls up on his bed, his eyelids drooping from the exhaustion that overtakes him. ''What's going on… I shouldn't be so tired…''

But no matter how hard he tries to think of a reasonable explanation, nothing comes up.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

 **All my stories, except for Accidental Reverse, are now On Hiatus for an indefinite period of time. This is because I have lost inspiration for Inazuma Eleven again, and I'm currently on holiday so I _will not_ force myself to write. I'm sorry, but I simply do not feel up to writing more chapters for my stories.**

 **I have no idea how long it will take me to regain my motivation to write, but I guess you'll just find out when there are new updates.**

 **Accidental Reverse is an exception to this, because I have already written Arc 1 so it is only a matter of updating the chapters. A warning though: once Arc 1 is updated, I don't know when Arc 2 will come.**

 **Again, sorry for this. I know this is really frustrating, but I am honestly done with fanfiction for a while** **. Thank you for understanding and for your continued support.**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello from the other side~**

 **So, how're you guys? I'm fine! I apologize for the wait, but like I said before, I was on holiday. It was a lot of fun~!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, though some of the ideas are mine, etc.**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 _ **altavas:**_ **Thanks, glad you understand :) Well, it depends. He'll use his Keshin in the uncompleted form (so that dark energy thing) earlier, but the real Keshin will appear later. He also won't use it in the match where it first appears (against Kaiou). I won't reveal what will happen, though (and Soul and Keshin are both different here than in the anime - it's been three years so I've been thinking that Raimon might try and experiment with them. You'll see in later chapters). Yeah, poor Tenma... he does enjoy messing with his teammates though~! Have a nice day too!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Hahaha, yep~ Tenma is really going crazy, isn't he? ;)**

 _ **Shiranai Atsune:**_ **Well, it _is_ a humor fic, you know? It's supposed to be funny. And tell me honestly, can you really take the anime seriously? Because, if I think about it, I can't. Shindou has awakened his Keshin... did you miss that part? Arc 1 exists out of the first 18 episodes of season 1. Arc 2 and Arc 3 will also be about the first season :)**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Hahaha, glad you liked it so much~!**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **Yeah, I know. But I already wrote Arc 1 for this weeks ago, so I can just update this and write on once I feel like it. And about Tenma having experience in soccer, he does, but he's also in his younger body so he can't do as much as he used. The only thing that traveled back in time is his mind, after all!**

 _ **Matsukazetenma8:**_ **Hahaha, I already have ideas for Tenma and Fei. I think it will be great, but that's my opinion. Your spelling isn't all that horrible. Though, 'torcher' is supposed to be 'torture' and 'definately' is supposed to be 'definitely'. So it's not that bad ;)**

 _ **BlackCloud11234:**_ **Well, it's definitely not just one-shots (that's the one-shot collection) but yeah, it's supposed to be funny and dramatic :)**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Well, no. I should _not_ have updated, for I don't have an updating schedule and _I was on holiday._ I clearly stated in the author's note of chapter three that I would be gone and did not know how long it would take for the next chapter to be updated. I'm happy you like it so much though~!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

Saturday morning comes too fast for Tenma's liking.

He groans and looks at his alarm clock, which reads 5:12. _'Great. For some reason I woke up three hours early.'_

Knowing training will only start in four hours, he tries to get some more sleep, but it doesn't work. After ten minutes he gives up and instead stares at the ceiling of his room.

' _Has it really only been five days? It seems much longer.'_ The brunet's thoughts stray in the direction of his friends in the future. _'How are they doing? Have the first-years caused trouble yet, or are the senpai keeping them in line?'_

He turns to face the wall, curling up in a ball as he thinks about his friends. ''I miss them,'' he whispers softly. _'It's so hard, being here… they don't know me. They don't even like me, yet they look so much like_ my _teammates…'_

Tenma shakes his head and turns on his other side, trying to think of something else. Eventually his thoughts return to the events from yesterday.

He went to Shindou's house ( _and_ no _he did not stalk the captain. He still remembered where Shindou's house was from the many times he's been there in the future, when he was_ invited _over by Takuto-san himself_ ) and convinced said game maker to train with him and Shinsuke at the riverbank.

From there on, he _finally_ managed to master Soyokaze Step and, with a little help of coach Endou, stopped Shindou from quitting the soccer club.

' _Okay, so… two things are done. One: Endou Mamoru became Raimon's coach, and two: Shindou Takuto has been stopped from quitting the club. All in all, not bad… but what now?'_

Tenma rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling again. ''Shindou isn't going to quit,'' he whispers softly to himself. ''But that does not mean he has warmed up to _me_. I'm not sure _when_ he actually starts to see me as a friend… but I do know that things with the other players, especially Kurama-senpai, will get worse now.''

He groans. _'Oh gosh, this is too much. The only one who is really on my side is Shinsuke, and maybe coach Endou. Of course I shouldn't forget Aoi, Akane-senpai and Mirdori-senpai, but… between the other players, they're probably the worst. Shinsuke's in basically the same situation as me, being a new first-year, and the managers are not players, so the senpai will feel a certain distance to them. Lastly coach Endou… Shindou would probably go along with him now, but further than that he doesn't have much influence yet either…'_

With a sigh, realizing he probably won't get any more sleep anyway, the brunet sits up and looks out of the window at the dark sky. _'I don't want them to get hurt. I'll protect them, if it's the last thing I do,_ ' he tells himself. _'I promise.'_

But even to his endless determination comes an end and his resolve falters. _'That's what I want to do.'_ His thoughts return to the impossibility of his task.

' _I can't do this…'_

''But I don't have a choice,'' he whispers sadly. ''I _have_ to do this, I _have_ to protect everyone, but…''

He lets himself fall back on his bed, finally allowing some of his weakness to seep through.

''I just want to go _home_.''

* * *

Luckily, he manages to get a few hours more of sleep. Later that morning, he's getting dressed and almost ready to head out to Raimon. The sun is shining outside and the TV is on.

'' _The opening ceremony for the JHS soccer tournament, Holy Road, in Kanto, will take place in one week, as preparations for it are moving along.''_ Tenma pulls his shirt over his head, listening quietly to the TV. _''In Kanto's A Block, Raimon Jr. High, who won second place in last year's Nationals, will be up against Mannouzaka Jr. High, Tengawara Jr. High, and Aoba Academy, all aiming for the Nationals championship.''_ The brunet looks at the TV as he zips up his jacket. _''Which two of these teams will take the lead in this tournament and proceed to the Nationals?''_

Grey eyes narrow. ''Which one indeed?''

Soon after Tenma makes his way to school. He's early for morning practice but he doesn't mind, since he's used to it. He started the habit of getting to practice early when he started at Raimon- _most of the time anyway_ –because he could never wait to play soccer- _except for those far in between times he accidentally overslept, which… weren't as far in between as he likes to think_ –but that changed after his second year as Raimon's captain.

After the third-years graduated, things changed. A lot. As Fifth Sector was gone and Raimon's reputation started to grow a bit-

( _Well, not exactly 'a bit'. Tenma is proud to say that his team was the strongest Jr. High team in Japan for all three years that he was captain. After seeing again how much they struggled in the beginning, it only intensified- they'd come_ so far _from when they started out!_ )

-so did the soccer club. Due to an excess of club registrations, the second team was reintroduced because there was _no way_ that all those people could join the first team! Still, it was different from before. Tenma had started to take his captain duty really serious after returning from the Grand Celesta Galaxy, and had put hours of work into finding out all he could about the club.

He'd discussed plans, ideas and speculations with Shindou, coach Endou, Sangoku and some of the other second and third-years. They'd given advice about the way the club was run before, and Endou had a lot to say about his own time in high school.

They'd known a lot of people would join the soccer club next year, because… well, they were the _best of the best_ , champions of Japan and with _four_ players who joined Japan's National team and won, two of which didn't have any real experience before joining Raimon.

Tenma had been dead-set on making sure the next year would go smoothly. Everyone deserved the chance to play soccer, but they couldn't just very well let everyone join on their own devices! Coach Endou had (reluctantly) agreed with his ideals and the captain had decided to think of a whole new system to deal with all the new players.

And eventually, after putting hour after hour into it for weeks on end, he finally figured it out. Raimon's soccer club would reintroduce the old team-system, depending on how many new players there would be. Said players could join the club if they liked soccer ( _Tenma had agreed with Endou's ideals that they should like the sport- no reason being there against their will!_ ) and there was a big tournament on the first Friday of the schoolyear to test their skills and sort them into the team they belonged. That way, new students had a week to join the club before the tournament.

Of course, anyone who joined the club later could do so easily. They would be personally questioned about their own opinion on their talents, and then tested by more experienced players to see if they were right.

This is where the big change came in. Tenma had not been happy with the old system, which existed out of letting the second team train under orders of their captain and sometimes the coach, and let them notify the coach when they thought they were ready to move onto the next team, for which they would be tested.

He had seen a lot of problems with this. Since the coach was very busy with the first team, who played in matches the most, the second team had been left on their own to train. First mistake. _This way, they didn't get the help of the coach who could give them advice and point out what they should work on_. Then there was the fact that, due to the lack of a coach, they were completely dependent on each other and could be training completely useless things for all they knew – that way, they'd never improve. Second mistake. _Without a coach, they didn't know the flaws that only a professional player could see and would never get better._ Then lastly, by letting them depend on each other- which could be great or drastic for the teamwork, depending on the players –and letting them decide for themselves when they thought to be ready for the first team, there were no clear standards for said team, except for the believe that they were like gods (which they weren't, as Tenma pointed out to his senpai after they explained the system (they had chuckled sheepishly and agreed that their system had quite a few flaws)). Third mistake. _They wouldn't be able to estimate when they were really ready to play on a higher level._

So, he'd come up with a new system to deal with the teams. Every month, a tournament would be held. During this tournament, there would be matches and other team activities, but also individual ones. The tournaments were a lot of fun _and_ were organized by the soccer club themselves, so didn't cost any money for the school, since they basically used everything they already had and just used them in a different, creative way.

These tournaments improved Raimon's team spirit – between senpai and kohai, between player and player, between team and team. It was the perfect way to let the players from all teams get to know each other. This way, the 'god' believes about the first team were stopped before they even started, players from the second team wouldn't mind asking for help from those of the first team, and the most important: players of the second team got to _know_ the first team. They learned about their talents and flaws, they learned that the first team was human and that it was possible to reach their level if they really wanted to.

Furthermore, these tournaments served to test the skills of every player, second and first team. If a player was ready to move onto the higher team, or if a player had some hidden potential, the more experienced players could point it out to the coach, who didn't have to do everything on his own anymore.

Another change was the 'assistant-coaches'. Since coach Endou was busy with keeping the first team in check, there was less time for the second team. Tenma had a _nice and long_ talk with the chairman about this problem, and since said chairman wanted to make up for everything that happened with Fifth Sector (because Raimon had become so influential, they could get him removed from his position within the course of a few days) he _generously_ agreed to the captain's plans.

The second team had a personal coach, chosen by the real coach, who was just for them and could easily help them ( _Tachimukai had been pleasantly surprised to be asked as assistant-coach and had immediately accepted_ ). Furthermore, Tenma became the 'real' captain of the club, who dealt with the personal issues of the players. The second team got an 'assistant-captain', who had basically the same tasks as a normal captain- representative of the team, keeping the peace –but also answered to Tenma. During the tournaments, there would be a short meeting between the captain and the assistant-captain(s), in which the assistant-captain(s) could inform the captain about anything that might be relevant. The captain could then give advice or discuss the topic with the coaches, leading to faster, smarter and easier ways to solve any problem that might arise.

It was a constant circle which kept itself in balance. To say it took long to come up with this is an understatement. To say that the senpai and the coach were impressed with Tenma's new ideas is an even bigger understatement.

All in all, when the new schoolyear came around, the soccer club was the most successful club of all ( _to the anger of the tennis club_ ).

'' _This is going well.'' Tenma is sitting on one of the stairs that lead to the outside field, looking out over the second 'tournament', and looks over his shoulder when he hears a voice suddenly talk to him. ''If it'd been anyone else who came up with the idea, I would've called them crazy. With you, however, I was sure it'd 'work out somehow'.''_

 _Tsurugi smiles at his friend as he sits down next to him, looking at the mix of second and first players. Said friend answers the smile with one of his own, not like his usual bright ones but a relaxed one instead. ''Yep, it's going pretty well,'' he agrees. ''Anything interesting happened yet?''_

 _The navy-haired forward chuckles. ''Other than Shinsuke being overrun by first-years who want to ask 'Nishizono-senpai' about the world tournament? Nope, not really.''_

 _The brunet laughs. ''I wonder why they always ask him. I mean, we were there too, and so was Shi- I mean, Takuto-san,'' he says, correcting himself when he almost calls his favorite ex-captain 'Shindou-san' as always._

 _Tsurugi's chuckles die down, but he can't keep the calm smile from his face. Not that Tenma minds it – it's a beautiful day, everyone's happy, and there's just that mood that makes you want to laugh. And, of course, the fact that his best friend doesn't smile all_ that _often, though it's getting better. ''Well, it's probably because Takuto-san is a bit… regal, I suppose,'' states Raimon's forward eventually._

 _The brunet blinks. ''Regal?'' he repeats questioningly._

 _His friend nods. ''Yeah. Takuto-san is nice, and he's really popular with the first-years, but he's just got this aura… he's confident, calm and always in control. I guess the first-years are just a bit awed by him,'' he explains._

'' _Hm.'' The captain smiles when he sees Hikaru, surrounded by a bunch of new players, who seems to be in the middle of telling a story. He's doing it quite good as well, since they're all watching with wide eyes._

 _The purple-haired boy must've felt eyes on him, for he looks up and their eyes meet. The slightly younger boy blinks in surprise but then a bright smile spreads over his face and he waves cheerfully. Tenma laughs softly as he waves back, amused by the awed expressions from the first-years who are now looking at him as well. Hikaru says something to them, and, after a bit of hesitation, the first-years wave timidly. The brunet chuckles again and responds with a bright grin and thumbs-up._

'' _I guess I can understand what you mean,'' he says as Hikaru continues with his story. ''He's nice and kind and all… but I suppose they'd feel a bit nervous about disappointing him, right?'' he glances at Tsurugi, who nods, still with a content smile on his face._

'' _Exactly,'' agrees the navy-haired boy. ''Then you have me. As you probably know, I'm not very social.'' Tenma smiles when he hears his best friend admit that so easily, something he wouldn't have done only half a year ago. ''I guess I look kind of intimidating sometimes, and while they know I wouldn't hurt them, they're not comfortable enough with me to ask for stories.''_

 _Tenma can't keep himself from teasing the forward. ''Really? But you're such a good story-teller~ maybe I should create an event for the next tournament? 'Tsurugi Kyousuke's supernova stories'?''_

 _The other rolls his eyes. ''We're still all wondering where you got that attitude from,'' he mutters, referring to their other friends. ''You used to be so innocent.''_

 _The brunet laughs cheerfully, his voice echoing over the field. ''Oh Kyou, I was never innocent,'' he chuckles._

 _Tsurugi rolls his eyes. ''Of course not,'' he mutters disbelievingly. ''Anyway, the first-years. They don't easily talk to me or Takuto-san, and while you're obviously the most open of us three… you're still 'Captain Matsukaze'.'' He puts up a high-pitched, awed voice at the title and Tenma tries to slap him, but the forward easily dodges. ''He's so amazing and busy and we mustn't disturb Captain!'' he continues, still using the high-pitched voice._

 _The brunet rolls his eyes and shakes his head good-naturally. ''Hai, hai,'' he smiles. ''And I was so looking forward to being called Matsukaze-senpai! But no, even students who aren't from the soccer club call me Captain,'' he complains, still with an amused smile decorating his face._

 _The navy-haired player sighs and smiles at his best friend's behavior. ''You're famous. Deal with it.''_

 _Tenma grabs the shirt above his heart, gasping in fake hurt. ''So cold!''_

'' _What's cold?'' asks a voice from behind them and the two second-years turn around. The new arrival smiles warmly at them, wearing the familiar yellow-blue jersey, his wavy hair slightly longer than the year before and now hold up in a short ponytail._

'' _Takuto-san!'' the brunet smiles as the third-year sits down as well, but then pouts. ''Kyousuke's being a real meany.''_

 _The older boy raises an eyebrow in amusement. ''How so?''_

 _Tenma huffs, but Tsurugi cuts him off before he can say something. ''Oh, we really can't disturb Captain Matsukaze!'' he continues in the overly-peppy voice, smirking at his brunet friend. ''He's just so amazing and fantastic! We mustn't disturb him with our questions for stories!''_

 _Shindou snorts in amusement as Tenma crosses his arms stubbornly. ''Oh, then what about Tsurugi-senpai?'' returns the captain equally, using the same high voice as the forward. ''He's so scary and intimidating! I'm afraid he'll skin us alive if we don't kiss the ground he walks on!''_

 _The navy-haired player shakes his head in amusement and the game maker chuckles. ''So that's what this is about,'' he says amusedly. ''You're acting like little kids.''_

 _The two younger teenagers look insulted for a moment but then share a devious look, making Takuto regret what he just said as Tsurugi smirks and speaks up, still using the peppy voice. ''Speaking of the senpai, what about Shindou-sama? He's just_ so _calm and collected! He's so cool!''_

 _Tenma grins and continues. ''He's always so confident and regal! Shindou-sama is just soooo great!'' he fake-swoons, high-fiving Kyousuke._

 _Shindou blinks. ''Regal?'' he repeats._

 _Tsurugi nods. ''Yeah. You always seem in control of what you do, so I suppose the first-years would be nervous about disappointing you,'' he explains._

 _The brunet nods in agreement. ''Yep. Kyou's a bit too intimidating and I'm… well, I'm the captain and apparently I'm too amazing to be bothered. So sadly, that leaves Shinsuke to tell about our adventures in space.''_

 _Takuto laughs quietly and looks out over the field. ''Aha. I was wondering how you got onto this topic,'' he mutters. ''Let me guess, Shinsuke was being chased by first-years again?'' he hums, obviously amused at the nods he receives._

'' _And then Tenma started to complain about his fame,'' comments Kyousuke dryly, once again narrowly avoiding the slap that would've hit the back of his head otherwise._

 _Tenma huffs at the second failed attempt to hit his best friend and pointedly turns his head away. Takuto laughs at their antics, content with the currently relaxed mood. ''You know, these new plans are really working out well,'' he says after a moment of silence._

 _The brunet grins. ''I told you it would work out somehow!''_

'' _You did?'' asks Tsurugi, faking surprise. He grins at the glare send his way. ''Don't blame me if I'm getting a little forgetful. You always say things will work out, and I'm not keeping track,'' he teases._

 _The brunet returns the grin. ''Or maybe you're just getting old.''_

 _Kyousuke rolls his eyes. ''Tenma, I am two months older than you are,'' he states dryly._

 _The three friends continue to tease each other for a while longer, until it's time for them to go down and join the other players._

Tenma blinks when he realizes he's already reached the school. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice he is already at the field.

Shaking his head in hopes of clearing his mind from the memories, he makes his way to the clubroom. When he enters the room, he looks at the clock and does a double take when he realizes he's almost forty minutes early for practice.

' _How did I not notice how early I left?! How did Aki-nee not notice how early I left?!'_

He sighs. ''Guess I can use this time to train,'' he mutters to himself, discarding his bag in one of the lockers and quickly changing into his uniform. The brunet grabs a ball and makes his way to the field, the fresh air sharpening his mind.

''What to do, what to do…'' he wonders out loud. ''Shoots? Dribbling? Speed?'' then another idea comes to mind, and the first-year frowns thoughtfully. ''…Keshin?'' he whispers. ''Now's probably the only time I've got to see how far it actually goes.''

The time traveler groans. ''Ugh, I'm going to get a headache before the day is over. Fei, I blame you for this,'' he says even though he knows no one is there to hear him.

Deciding to just go with whatever feels right, Tenma stretches to make sure he won't injure himself and then closes his eyes, slowing his breath as he completely relaxes.

( _Guess those meditation lessons Sangoku-san wanted everyone to attend did work out after all_ ( _Sangoku had forced the entire team to sit through meditation lessons after they got into a huge fight which eventually involved snakes, music, explosions and raining chickens_ [some were even forced to go through therapy [the players, not the chickens]] _and they all dutifully went, because no one wants to deal with an aggravated Sangoku_ ). _It was funny seeing how much the keeper could influence his friends even though one half was in High School and the other was still in Jr. High._ )

( _Tenma still remembers what happened when his teammates who were forced to go to therapy tried to refuse-_ (''Shut up, Kurumada! You are _going_ and you are going to work out your issues! Or so help me, for I _will_ show you why they're calling me the Flaming Rock Keeper!'') _–because it was one of the rare times that Sangoku showed his dark side_ ( _and according to his teammates, the captain enjoyed it way too much_ [but only because they'd managed to slip some alcohol in the drinks at the joint school party and got half of the school population drunk] _and his evil cackles could be heard in the background through the whole ideal._ )

His breathing starts to even out and the sounds become distant, replaced by his own heartbeat echoing through his ears. His body is starting to feel warm, a familiar warmth yet different at the same time.

Not a slow and calming heat flow, like he normally feels when he uses his Keshin, bending the heat to his will and letting it follow his commands.

No, instead it is a raging, quickly spreading forest fire, devouring everything in its path. Tenma recoils at the hurtful energy. The amount of destruction it could cause if it was left to run free…

' _Is this what happened to Zanark's Keshin?'_ he wonders. _'Yet this feels… different, almost. Zanark's Keshin was 'locked' and fighting against the shackles that kept it in place. It couldn't settle because it wanted to be free, and so it fought.'_

An image of Zanark's shackled Keshin flashes through his mind, and he shivers as he remembers the rampaging power radiating off of it before Nishiki freed it.

' _But this… it's like it's not fighting against something, more like something is forcefully keeping it awake, while my Keshin should still be mostly dormant at this point in time. But what? What is interfering, what is keeping the energy from settling down like it should've after being awakened for small periods of time?'_

Slowly he reaches out to the energy, cautiously looking for any sign that it will attack and overpower him like it did before.

Suddenly it lashes out and he flinches back, his eyes snapping open. He's panting heavily, sweat covering his forehead even though he hasn't even done anything yet.

Still a bit shocked from the strange experience, the brunet slowly starts to dribble in hopes of taking his mind off of what happened only minutes ago, a frown decorating his face. ''This… is going to be harder than expected,'' he whispers softly.

He has almost reached the goal now, and the brunet waits for the right moment to shoot- _after all, his shooting skills are still pathetically low_ –and then kicks the ball with all his mind- _because his shooting power is pathetically low as well._

The ball cuts through the air like an arrow, faster than Tenma can blink, and hits the net where it stays for a few seconds, spinning harshly, before bouncing back and lying on the ground. Smoke rises up from it.

The brunet gapes at the shot he just made. It might not have been the most accurate, but _heck_ that's a shot worthy of an ace striker like Tsurugi!

''How…?'' he trails off, his mouth suddenly dry. _'That shot shouldn't have been so powerful… even in my real body, that would've been one of my strongest shots. So how can I possibly make it now…?'_

His eyes widen in realization.

''It can't be…''

* * *

Not long after, other players start to show up as well. Tenma greets the senpai politely yet a little absentmindedly, still trying to work out the details of his theory. _'It's no use. I need more information if I want to confirm it…'_

When Shindou arrives, he's soon approached by Sangoku, a few surprised looks being thrown in their direction. After all, only yesterday everyone seemed to be certain that the captain would resign.

Soon after, they all gather in the clubroom, waiting for their coach to arrive. Soon after said coach arrives, walking through the door without his usual smile. ''Our match-up for the first match in Holy Road has been decided,'' he decides as he makes his way to the front and faces the team. ''Raimon is up against Tengawara Jr. High.''

''Those guys are well known for playing dirty,'' comments Agami.

''More like they use a lot of rough plays,'' says Hamano.

Hayami uncomfortably shifts in his seat. ''They're strong already as it is, so that just makes them ridiculously scary,'' he complains.

The screen behind Endou flickers on, showing Tengawara's match formation. ''Tengawara's team uses a very solid defense formation,'' he tells them, continuing on giving them information about their opponent. ''Shindou, your judgment as captain will be the key to this match.''

Shindou's mouth falls open as he stares at the coach, and then whips his head around to look at Tsurugi, who smirks. The captain looks back at the coach. ''Coach, weren't you notified of the order from Fifth Sector?''

Tenma watches silently how his teammates start to freak out. ''What is it? Who wins?'' demands Agami.

''2-0, Tengawara's win,'' says Tsurugi suddenly, still smirking.

( _Tenma wants to wipe that smirk off his face. It doesn't suit him at all._ )

The brunet listens without any expression to the careless reactions. ''Hey now, we came second to the championship last year,'' says Hamano, not seeming to be really bothered by it. ''Wouldn't it be strange to suddenly lose on the first round?''

''It's all because we went against their orders for the Eito Academy match,'' exclaims Hayami, hanging his shoulders. ''What else could it be?''

Kurama, who is sitting next to Hayami, glares at Tenma who is sitting behind the three. ''This is what we get when you do whatever you please without thinking.''

Tenma has to keep from reacting and instead just looks back blankly. _'On the contrary. Fifth Sector is probably one of the things I've been thinking about most since I got here.'_

Meanwhile, Sangoku looks at Endou. ''Coach, why didn't you tell us?''

''Because there was no need to tell you,'' responds Endou without a moment of doubt. ''We're going to win this match.''

' _Yay~'_

Tsurugi chuckles coldly, a mirthful smile on his face. ''Now this is a surprise. So you're going to ignore Fifth Sector's order, coach?'' the mocking tone as he speaks the last word is impossible to miss.

''Who would ever want a match where you intend to lose from the start?'' returns Endou, not fazed in the slightest by the striker's behavior.

Sangoku stands up. ''If you do that, the soccer club will be finished for sure this time!'' he protests.

The time traveler hides a smile. _'Time to interfere~'_

Endou smiles, about to respond when another voice cuts him off. ''That's not true.''

Everyone looks at the brunet who's sitting without any expression, his posture not giving anything away. Even the burning confidence is hidden from his eyes. ''Huh?'' asks Sangoku.

The future captain mentally smirks as he starts to talk. ''If we were to go against Fifth Sector, hypothetically speaking, they wouldn't be able to do anything to us.'' He continues before anyone can react. ''Raimon was second last year, correct?''

He directs his question as Sangoku, who nods uncertainly, not sure where this is going.

''Well, people will keep an eye out for Raimon,'' says Tenma confidently. ''That's a given. If we were to win the next match, the attention would focus even more on us. It's natural.'' He pauses to rearrange his thoughts for a moment, and then continues speaking. ''Because of this, Fifth Sector can't use their dirty little tactics to get rid of us, they can't force us to quit. I mean, in the middle of the biggest tournament in the Japanese youth soccer world, wouldn't it be really suspicious if one team suddenly lost a lot, if not all, of its members? They can't possibly create a reason that would explain why so many players would suddenly quit at the same time.''

The time traveler lets his words sink in for a moment and then starts talking again. ''From the inside out, that's basically the only thing they could do to us – get us suspended from the team in some way, but again, they can't create a good enough reason to tell the public to get away with it. Again, same goes for pulling Raimon out of the tournament – without real, solid proof, it won't work. So getting rid of us in secret is already ruled out.

''Then you have the possibility of confronting us head-on. Beating us up… again, the public would find it suspicious to suddenly find the whole Raimon team covered in bruises. They could try to beat us by using a team that doesn't have any open connections to Fifth Sector and then step in to save the day, but they probably don't have many secret teams at their disposal. And even if they do, we are not forced to accept a match from a strange team, and while it might be a bit suspicious on our part, we could use the excuse that we want to focus on Holy Road without any distractions. Fifth Sector can't force us, since it would look like the team doesn't have any connections to them, so forcing us to play would be suspicious as well. Teams that are known to be working with Fifth Sector wouldn't work either, since people would wonder why Fifth Sector wouldn't step in if they were to beat us up.''

Tenma scans the hesitating looks on the faces of his teammates, deciding to give one more push. ''So this basically rules out any actions they could take in secret or in public. Outside of soccer, they can't do much either. They might be influential in the soccer world, but even Fifth Sector can't win against the authorities.'' He hides a wicked grin and instead closes his eyes in satisfaction. ''In other words, they can't do _anything_ to us. Because they've hidden their bad side from the public, they basically dug their own grave. Showing it now would cause such an uproar that the whole organization would collapse within a matter of weeks.''

When the time traveler opens his eyes, his teammates can swear his grey orbs are glowing with blue light. ''Fifth Sector has ruled by using fear for _years_ now, and because of that constantly instilled fear, people won't rebel easily. And that's Fifth Sector's downfall.'' His lips twitch upwards. ''They've become careless and now they've been driven into a corner, without any possible way to get out except for beating us fair and square.''

His teammates gape at him, and Tenma mentally smiles. _'Say hello to logic. You're gonna get a lot of it this time 'round~'_

''How- how do you know that?'' asks Sangoku with wide, shocked eyes.

The brunet shrugs. ''Well, I gave it a lot of thought,'' he answers. ''And honestly, it's not that hard to think up. Just think logically, and everyone can figure it out,'' he says, hinting silently. ''It's called common sense, you know.''

( _Because, honestly,_ everyone _here can use some common sense in the near future._ )

The keeper bites his lip and clenches his fists. ''It's not like I want to lose on purpose,'' he says finally, frustration blazing in his eyes. ''But right now, we can't just play soccer for fun. There is no proof that what you say is true-''

' _Then why do I see a spark of hesitation in your eyes, Sangoku-san?'_

''-and coach, you should understand it as well.'' He focuses on Endou. ''How we're all putting up with it for our future…''

''No, I don't get it,'' disagrees Endou. ''I don't even want to try. If that kind of soccer is useful for your future, then it's not even soccer anymore.''

Sangoku slumps forward slightly. ''I can't agree with you on this,'' he says, shooting a look at Tenma, ''and I can't agree with you either. Even if you're speaking the truth, I don't want to take the risk. I'll follow Fifth Sector's orders.''

Kurumada stands up. ''I'm with Sangoku,'' he agrees grimly.

Tenma closes his eyes and clenches his fists in his lap as he hears his teammates agree with the keeper. It _physically_ hurts him to see them like this, to see them so lost and hopeless. _'And even with all my knowledge of the future, I can't do anything.'_ He smiles ruefully. _'What kind of captain, what kind of_ friend _, am I, if I can't even stop them from hurting?'_

Something inside him stirs, and his eyes snap open. His chest burns and he hears the rushing of his blood through his ears, his vision becoming blurry. He gasps soundlessly and grasps the shirt above his heart.

For a moment he can't think clearly, weakness overtaking his whole body, and he fights the exhaustion that threatens to overtake him. The energy inside him goes wild, searching for an exit. After a few tense seconds, he finally manages to push it down forcefully, and his senses return.

' _What the- not again!'_ his thoughts immediately go back to his short moment of weakness when he forgot his bag after practice.

Then the future captain glances around, seeing how everyone's attention is on the leaving members.

( _He's not sure if he should count himself lucky or not – he doesn't need any unwanted attention, but he can't fight the hurt in his heart when his teammates don't notice his pain, even though his rational mind tells him they have no reason to be worried._ )

He slowly lets go of his shirt and sighs, too tired to try and convince his teammates to come to practice – _and he just can't deal with the hurt that their cold eyes give them right now._

Not long after, he and Shinsuke make their way to the outside field to practice, but he can't really focus. Too many thoughts spook through his head, and the exhaustion from his little episode earlier is weighing down on him heavily.

' _How can I help my teammates?'_

' _Is there anything major I've changed in my short time here?'_

'… _what's wrong with me?'_

Tenma winces slightly as he barely manages to stop the ball Shinsuke passes to him. The small boy runs forward to stop the ball from bouncing back, frowning worriedly at the brunet. ''Tenma, are you okay?''

The time traveler looks down and smiles reassuringly. ''Yeah, fine, just… just got a lot on my mind.''

* * *

 **End of chapter four~**

 **I'll keep this short, I don't really have anything to say. Except for one thing:**

 **Arc 1 covers the episodes 1-18 of the first season. Just so people won't ask again ;)**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back wtih chapter five~! Unfortunately, school has started again and my schedule absolutely sucks! But on the other hand, I'm getting a bit of inspiration back for Inazuma Eleven. I've continued writing Arc 2 already and I'm also working on a new story, Missing Pieces (you can find the details on my profile) and hopefully I'll continue Still soon as well!**

 **Onto the reviews~**

 _ **BlackCloud11234:**_ **Hahaha, glad you liked it so much! What, did you forget your password or something? ;)**

 _ **altavas:**_ **Well, this is, while funny, also realistic in the sense that Fifth Sector is a real danger. If you've seen the movie, you'll know their training regimes for the Seeds - being afraid is logical, and even if your rational mind tells you not to be, it's not easy to let go of that fear. Or at least, that's what I think. I love Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou as well - the anime should've put more details into their friendship. Since they didn't, I'm going to change that in this story~! And I'm gald you like my writing so much :)**

 _ **Eme Hire:**_ **Hey hey~ one thing, no one's gonna die XD Don't worry, you're my bestie on this site as well! Yeah, you're awesome too ;)**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Ah, Tenma's just learned to deal with Raimon's chaos. I mean, it's been three years and he's the captain, I think he'll have learned to keep a rational mind. Well, 'mature' wouldn't be the right word - he's a little troll when he wants to be! XD**

 _ **Matsukazetenma8:**_ **Well, I know that there wasn't a lot of dialogue... but since this is a time travel story, I want to divulge more about future Raimon as well. It also helps you understand Tenma better. Don't worry, this chapter has more present/past time! I didn't really see any spelling mistakes this time, except for a small 'i' and a 'cant' but I'm sure you know the rules for those two ;) Well, about Time Twins... I don't really have any inspiration for it now. I'll see if I can reread it and maybe get some of my inspiration back once I have time, but I make no promises :( Sorry...**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Hey Athena~! Well, it's logical, really. Raimon has heard the 'follow Fifth Sector or pay the consequences' thing so much that even if they _know_ there's nothing to fear, it's going to take a while before they actually stop fearing it for real. Yeah, future!Raimon have become great friends :) Hahaha, Tenma's really gonna mess with the Holy Emperor, though that's in Arc 2. You're gonna love it :) Aw, I just love Tenma/Tsurugi/Shindou friendship! They went to freakin' _space_ together to fight _aliens_ , I think you can say they're friends. It just doesn't show in the anime, so it'll be shown here. I'm slowly getting my inspiration back for Still, so hopefully I'll be able to write the next chappie this month (depends on how much free time I have now that school is back in session~)**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, the usual**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

A few hours after the debriefing on their next match, Tenma is on his way home when the exhaustion that has plagued him since this evening becomes too much. He sits down on the stairs that lead to the soccer field next to the river, feeling a headache come up from his messed up thoughts.

' _Maybe I should put some painkillers in my bag… I've got a feeling I'm going to get a lot of headaches.'_

He's broken out of his thoughts by a voice. ''What're you doing out here?''

The brunet looks up, blinking in surprise when he sees none other than Raimon's keeper, holding a bike. ''Sangoku-senpai,'' he greets softly.

The older boy raises an eyebrow. ''You okay?'' he asks, a little put off by the weird behavior. He might not know the younger boy very well, but he doesn't exactly seem like the quiet type.

Automatically, Tenma grabs his school uniform above his heart, which doesn't go unnoticed by the keeper. Sangoku's attention is pulled back when the brunet speaks.

''I'm fine, just got a lot to think about…'' he mutters and stands up. He blinks when he sees the bag in the rack of the bike. ''Running errands?'' he asks.

''I'm in charge of dinner today,'' answers the keeper.

Tenma fakes confusion. ''In charge of dinner?'' he repeats, even though he's known the older boy long enough to know he sometimes cooks. But hey, he's not supposed to know that. Yet. ''You cook?''

Sangoku puts a hand on the bag. ''Yep, but only when mom comes back late from work,'' he answers with a smile.

''Cooking, huh?'' repeats Tenma, thinking back to the cooking lessons he- _and the rest of the team_ –has gotten from the members of the team with cooking experience. ''Impressive! Wish I could cook…''

( _He doesn't like to admit it, but he is a horrible cook. At least, that's what his teammates told him when he managed to blow up rice. But, he always defends himself, though he might not be able to cook very well_ [an understatement], _he is the best baker on the team! He's learned a lot from Aki-nee's baking…_ )

''I've been told I'm like a bull in a china shop when I'm in the kitchen…'' the time traveler chuckles sheepishly.

Sangoku laughs and seems to think for a moment. ''Want to come over?'' he asks after a short while of silence.

Tenma blinks, vaguely remembering something like this – or was it one of those other times he came over? Even so, he answers the smile with one of his own. ''Can I?''

The keeper's smile widens. ''Of course.''

* * *

And that's the reason Tenma is currently sitting at the table together with his older teammate, smiling in nostalgia when he tastes the familiar food. ''It's good,'' he tells the other boy. ''As good as Aki-nee's cooking!''

''Aki-nee?'' repeats Sangoku questioningly.

Tenma nods, knowing his teammate won't know about that, since he hasn't told anyone at school about it yet. ''She's a distant relative of mine,'' he explains. ''I live with her.''

Sangoku looks surprised. ''Your family lives with a distant relative?''

The brunet shakes his head. ''Nope, it's just me. My parents are back in Okinawa,'' he tells the keeper as he takes another bite.

''What?'' the other's voice is slightly alarmed. ''You're not living with your family?''

The time traveler sighs and puts down his fork. ''Hm,'' he hums in confirmation. ''I went to live with Aki-nee when I was nine,'' he explains. ''She helps me with a lot of stuff.''

Sangoku looks at him with wide eyes. ''You haven't lived together with your parents since you were _nine?''_ he repeats in a stunned voice.

Tenma shrugs, a bit uncomfortable. _'It was easier when everyone already knew about this,'_ he thinks, but shrugs it off to focus on the conversation at hand. ''It's really not a big deal,'' he says. ''I mean, I missed them when I first moved, and I missed home… everything's so different from Okinawa, but I see my parents every holiday and sometimes even in between that, and I can always visit home if I want to,'' his eyes soften in nostalgia. ''And I like it here. I can't swim as much as I used to, but I can play soccer so that's fine.''

''You swim?'' asks the keeper curiously.

The brunet grins. ''You forget, senpai. I'm from Okinawa.''

The older boy rolls his eyes good-naturally. ''It's not like every Okinawan swims,'' he shoots back easily.

The time traveler shrugs. ''Point taken,'' he agrees.

Suddenly a voice comes from the door. ''I'm home!'' the door opens and a familiar woman enters.

''Welcome back, you're early,'' greets Sangoku.

The woman closes the door behind her. ''The meeting ended early,'' she explains. As she turns around, her eyes fall on the brunet. ''Oh, a friend? That doesn't happen often.''

Tenma bows politely. ''Hello. I'm one of his juniors in the soccer club, Matsukaze Tenma,'' he introduces himself.

''Tenma-kun, so you're from the soccer club?'' she says as she puts away her bag. ''Coming back from practice?'' she takes of her jacket as the brunet confirms the question. ''You guys are aiming for the championship this year too, right?'' she asks.

Unlike the first time 'round, the time traveler keeps a cool head. ''I'm going to do my best,'' he answers smoothly. ''And I'm sure the others will follow the expectations as well.''

Sangoku's eyes widen as he looks at the brunet, confusion clearly written over his face. He wipes the look off as his mother joins them at the table. ''My son doesn't talk much about soccer,'' she says. ''Maybe because he's reached that difficult stage at his age? With no father around, there's a lot he won't talk to me about. It really has me in a pickle,'' she says with a fond look at her son, who pointedly ignores her. ''Tenma-kun, are you like that with your family too?''

The brunet shrugs after a moment of thought. ''I don't know,'' he says eventually. ''I don't see my parents a lot, so…'' he trails off.

Her eyes narrow at his words. ''What do you mean?'' she asks, a sharp edge to her voice.

The future captain smiles reassuringly. ''Well, I'm originally from Okinawa,'' he tells her. ''I'm living here to attend school, but my parents have to work, so they're still at home. I live with my relative now… since it's so far from home, I don't see my parents all that often,'' he explains.

The woman hums, impressed. ''You don't live with your parents, huh…'' she glances at her son. ''Must be hard…''

* * *

When dinner – and a very uncomfortable conversation in which Sangoku's mother promises she'll cheer for them ( _even though Sangoku isn't planning on winning yet_ ) – ends and Sangoku's mother has left, the keeper looks down. ''You guys just want to play soccer for what it really is, but…''

Tenma bites on his lip and sighs. ''I get it,'' he says finally, and the keeper's head snaps up. The brunet doesn't meet his eyes, lost in memories. ''Staying true to yourself isn't always easy,'' he mutters. ''Finding the path you're supposed to walk, especially when everything seems to be against you… I understand where you're coming from, I really do,'' he chuckles softly, ''but I've always been told I'm too stubborn for my own good.'' He sighs. ''I'm sorry if I'm too pushy, but I just want everyone to enjoy themselves.''

The keeper gapes at him. ''Matsukaze…''

The brunet stands up and smiles at him. ''Thank you for the food, but I think it's time for me to leave now,'' he says softly, just as Sangoku's mother returns.

''Tenma-kun, you're leaving?'' she asks, and the boy nods.

''Ah, hai. Thank you for having me over,'' he says, bowing politely.

The woman waves it away. ''You're welcome. It's nice to see my son making friends!''

Sangoku stands up as well, albeit a bit hesitantly. ''See you tomorrow, then,'' he says after a moment of silence.

Tenma nods, about to respond, when another wave of exhaustion hits him and he gasps. Due to his earlier moment of weakness, though, he's prepared for it this time and manages to catch himself when he stumbles, clutching his heart while clenching his eyes shut against the pain.

A second later, his senses rush back to normal and his eyes snap open. _'Hope they didn't see that… oh, who am I kidding? How could they_ not _miss that?'_

And, as expected, Sangoku's mother reaches out to him worriedly. ''Tenma-kun, are you okay?''

The brunet glances at her concerned eyes and attempts a smile. ''I- I'm fine,'' he says, a little breathlessly. Tenma shoots a look at his senpai, startled by what he finds.

Sangoku's mouth has fallen open slightly, concern and more than a bit of shock showing in his eyes. For a moment, the older boy seems to struggle to find his voice, but when he does the question that follows is one Tenma can't brush off easily. ''Matsukaze, what was that?''

Tenma averts his eyes, the silence thick with tension. ''I… it's nothing to concern yourself about, senpai,'' he says finally. ''I must be a bit tired from training the past few days.''

The keeper's eyebrows furrow in disbelief, and he's about to open his mouth to say something when his mother interrupts. ''Oh, you poor dear!'' she says, feeling his forehead gently. ''You're not getting a fever, are you?'' when there's no sign of a fever, she frowns in concern. ''Perhaps you should take it easy for the rest of the day,'' she advices. ''Go to sleep early, okay?''

For once, the brunet is thankful for the mothering, since it keeps Sangoku from asking unwanted questions. The midfielder smiles and nods. ''I will do that,'' he says. ''I should really get going now. Good night.'' He shoots a look at the older boy. ''See you tomorrow, senpai.''

He slips out of the door, leaving a lot of unanswered questions behind.

* * *

During the opening ceremony of the Holy Road, Tenma can feel eyes on him, but he acts like he doesn't notice the suspicious stare of the keeper. _'I can't afford to have an attack like that in front of Sangoku-senpai again,'_ he tells himself. _'He's already suspicious enough as it is. If I insist enough, I can brush it off as just a moment of exhaustion after practice I'm not used to, but if he sees me falter like that again… he'll know something's up for real.'_

Soon after, Tenma and his teammates are lining up for their match against Tengawara. The brunet inwardly scowls in annoyance at the mocking of their opponents. ''It's too bad you have to lose on the first game,'' says a spiky-purple-haired forward, grinning mockingly. Raimon's members narrow their eyes.

''C'mon now,'' says a blond-haired midfielder next to him, a taunting smile tainting his lips. ''Don't tease them, Andou. We get to win against Raimon after they won second in last year's championship. Be happy about it.''

''That's true,'' agrees the forward, Andou, the smile not leaving his lips. The lighter purple-haired midfielder that Tenma remembers as a Keshin user on his other side doesn't say anything but smiles mockingly as well. Tenma's eyebrows rise the slightest bit at the sight of the boy's purple lips and dark eyelids.

' _Hmm… interesting.'_ He hides a grin as his mind comes up with a plan, because he can't just stand by and watch his team get mocked like this. _'Time to make the first change in this match.'_

Tenma suddenly yawns obviously, putting as much disdain and boredom in the one movement as possible. The eyes of the trio immediately snap to him, and he blinks at their malicious looks. ''Sorry, did you say something?'' he asks innocently, letting his amusement shine in his eyes. ''I was a bit distracted, you see, I have an essay coming up and since my team probably won't be doing anything this match…'' he shrugs helplessly, a contempt half-smile on his face. ''We have to lose, and for that to happen none of us can move from our starting position.'' He chuckles, his voice dripping with disdain. ''But even that amount of resistance should be a challenge for you, right?''

''Wha- how dare you!'' hisses the blond midfielder. ''We can beat you with our eyes closed!''

Tenma nods mockingly. ''Yes, that's why you need Fifth Sector to decide the score for you,'' he agrees, the sarcasm in his voice impossible to miss. ''Your team's skill comes from a piece of paper. Very impressive.''

The Keshin user next to Andou joins the conversation. ''Tengawara is better than Raimon will ever be,'' he declares with no small amount of pride.

The time traveler rolls his eyes. ''Oh, yes, because this match _definitely_ proves that,'' he says and then frowns. ''Wait…'' he tilts his head innocently as he stares at the Keshin user. ''…is that make-up? I thought girls weren't allowed on the teams?'' he asks sweetly.

Shinsuke next to him can't stop a snicker from leaving his lips, and even Kirino on his other side can't hide how his lips twitch upwards at the indignant and shocked expression on the Keshin user's face.

With that it's time to go to their positions and Tenma turns around, throwing one look over his shoulder at the purple-haired Keshin user. ''Let's have a good game, miss.''

He leaves the fuming Tengawara players behind him, hearing the captain apologize to Shindou for their behavior, and he makes his way to his position, avoiding his teammates bec _ause he doesn't need to get scolded about his behavior just now._ Or asked, for that matter, when he sees the amused glints in their eyes and realizes they probably won't scold him since they enjoyed it way too much ( _even though they'd never admit it_ ).

Immediately after the kickoff, Tengawara attacks. The girly midfielder from before seems to take a lot of pleasure in going one-on-one with Tenma, his mocking words from the first time 'round replaced by furious glares. Eventually though, he passes to his teammates as they make their way to Raimon's goal.

The forward, Andou, easily passes Amagi, who isn't even trying. ''He passed Amagi!'' yells the commentator and the forward smirks, going for the goal.

Suddenly, Tenma is in front of him and steals the ball. ''First-year Matsukaze makes a good save!''

The brunet easily spots the Keshin user ( _maybe he should start figuring out their names_ ) and quickly scans the field for his teammates, hopefully one who wants to win as well. Gritting his teeth he passes to Kurama, who fakes a stumble so that the blond midfielder from before can steal the ball.

Tenma narrows his eyes, remembering this part of the match quickly. _'My first injury, how could I forget?'_

Mind set on not letting it happen again, he moves in front of the blond midfielder, who smirks at him, yet the brunet can see a spark of annoyance. Tenma immediately notices how the other slows down, fully intending on tripping him. Instead of falling for it like last time, he moves out of the way just in time and manages to kick the ball away from the Tengawara player.

''What?!'' hisses said player, and the brunet smiles as he moves in the direction of Tengawara's half. He evades the players ( _because honestly, he wasn't entirely lying before. Tengawara might be good, but in skill Raimon is definitely better, not to mention, Tenma has three years' worth of memories that can help him this time_ ).

The brunet grits his teeth as one of Tengawara's defenders runs up to him to stop him. _'Not yet…'_ instead of passing the boy, which he could easily do, the time traveler scans for his teammates. He throws a look over his shoulder but Shindou is still too far behind to take a pass.

He bites his lip and instead passes to Minamisawa, who lets the ball get stolen by Tengawara soon after. Tenma doesn't stay behind to watch, not having an ounce of faith that anyone else besides Shindou and Shinsuke will do anything this match, and instead moves back towards Raimon's half without a backward glance.

''Hayabusa!'' the ball is passed to the girly Keshin user, now known as Hayabusa. He easily passes Hamano, Kurumada and Kirino and passes to the blond midfielder.

Tenma grits his teeth as the blond makes his way to the goal and passes to Tengawara's captain, Kita. The time traveler can easily see the hesitation on Sangoku's face and he knows, without a doubt, that the keeper won't stop the shot.

And he was right, for Sangoku doesn't move as Kita makes the shot. They are all surprised, however, when someone steals the ball out of the air.

The brunet smiles as Shindou lands gracefully, his eyes filled with resolve. Both Tengawara and Raimon players stare in shock. The blond Tengawara midfielder smiles, a bit shocked. ''Hey, it's easier if you just let us score now,'' he says.

''I won't let you score.''

There is no sign of hesitation in Shindou's voice, even as the Tengawara midfielder falters in surprise. ''I'm not following Fifth Sector's orders,'' states Raimon's captain resolutely, and his eyes narrow angrily. ''I'm going for a real win!''

Tenma's smile widens at the shocked looks from both teams. ''No need for jokes now,'' says the blond midfielder.

The brunet almost beams when he sees Shindou's genuine, challenging smile. ''I'm serious!'' and with that he sprints forward, surprising everyone with his speed. The Tengawara players shake their shock off and try to follow him, but Raimon's captain is too fast.

Hayabusa blocks him. ''Have you lost your mind, Shindou? You don't have a future going against Fifth Sector!''

Raimon's game maker tries to pass him. ''I'll make my own future!'' with that he starts to run again.

''Forget your future, this will be the end of Raimon itself!'' Hayabusa tries to steal the ball and Shindou looks around for any of his teammates.

' _There's my chance.'_

Tenma suddenly runs forward, into Shindou's line of vision, and their eyes meet for a split second. A moment later the brunet receives the captain's pass, continuing to run in the direction of the goal.

Tengawara's Keshin user focuses his attention on the first-year. ''Do you really want to destroy Raimon's future?'' asks Hayabusa, narrowing his eyes. ''If you don't want to doom your teammates, let us win!''

The time traveler smirks, surprising the purple-haired boy. ''If you want to win, work for it,'' he says casually, waiting for the game maker to do his job.

''Tenma!''

Aha, there it is. The brunet follows the glowing line of Shindou's God Baton without a moment of hesitation, running through Tengawara's lines of defense. The forward from before, Andou, enters his vision. ''Think you can come at me from the front?'' challenges the spiky-haired boy.

' _Not my plan.'_ Feeling a bit bad for stealing Shindou's future move, he suddenly slows down majorly when the forward reaches him. Said forward didn't expect the sudden change in speed and stumbles past him. Tenma grins and runs forward, waiting for his captain's orders as Tengawara's defense surrounds him.

Shindou sends a line of light high up and without hesitation the brunet kicks the ball into the air. Shinsuke easily jumps into the sky to receive the pass, a hidden smile going over Tenma's features. _'Can't wait till you become a keeper…'_

Following the captain's orders, Shinsuke passes to Tenma. Said brunet sees one of the defenders and frowns, not waiting for Shindou's orders. Instead, he suddenly kicks the ball in the direction of none other than Hamano, not giving any warning.

A smile stretches on his lips as he sees how the other midfielder is taken by surprise. Not having enough time to think clearly, Hamano automatically passes the ball to the first teammate he sees.

Shindou easily receives the pass, making use of the perfect chance to score now that no one is in his way. '' **Fortissimo!** '' the keeper is surprised by the sudden shot and doesn't react fast enough to stop it.

The time traveler looks up at the scoreboard with a smile. 1-0 for Raimon.

The captain makes his way back to Raimon's half, smiling at the two first-years who assisted him in the goal. ''Nice thinking, Tenma,'' he compliments.

Tenma chuckles sheepishly. ''No, not at all,'' he quickly denies. ''Those were actually moves from someone else,'' he admits, Shindou raising his eyebrows curiously.

''Hm, must be a good player, then.''

The time traveler hides a smile. _'Oh, you have no idea.'_ Instead of showing the amusement in his eyes, he grins. ''Nice goal, Shindou-senpai.''

The captain's smile widens.

''Thanks.''

They make their way back to their positions. Once there, Tenma ignores the Tengawara players who are currently discussing Raimon's idiocy. Instead he looks back towards Raimon's goal, biting his lip at the sight of their keeper.

' _Sangoku-senpai…'_

He remembers vaguely that the older teenager joins the 'rebellion', if you can call it that at this point, during this match, but the details are a bit hazy.

' _Note to self, start a diary.'_

Only a few minutes later, Tenma narrows his eyes at the rough play from the other school. _'Jeez, anger issues much?'_ he can't help but think as the blond boy ( _who he has finally learned goes by the name Nishinosora_ ) knocks Hayami over.

Shindou tries to order the defense to move back, but the defenders hesitate. _'Damn it… note to self, kill Fei for all the trouble he's putting you through.'_

''You look pathetic, Captain.'' Tenma rolls his eyes when he hears Tsurugi's comments from the sideline. He's standing close enough to hear his words because the forward isn't exactly speaking softly. ''It's no use being God's Baton if you can't get anybody to move. The only ones resisting Fifth Sector are you three. How are you going to fight against eight people who aren't even on your side and eleven-''

The forward is suddenly cut off by another voice.

''Could you please kindly do us all a favor and _shut up?!''_

Tsurugi falters, his eyes widening at the annoyed glare from Raimon's time traveler. ''Wha-''

Tenma, again, cuts him off. ''Look, I don't care if you want to be a pessimistic emo, but could you do it somewhere else?''

( _He's enjoying Tsurugi's speechlessness way too much, but he honestly doesn't care._ )

''What are you even _doing_ here? You're not even gonna play in this match, are you?'' suddenly, Tenma smiles innocently. ''You know, you deny you're a stalker but you're acting really stalkerish right now, Stalker-san.''

Tsurugi's eye twitches but before he can think of a retort the brunet is already running over the field again.

Meanwhile, Tenma is taking in the situation. Shindou declaring he'll do it himself if his teammates won't help, girly midfielder intercepting… Ah, seems like Hayabusa is going to bring out his Keshin-

Tenma's eyes widen.

' _Oh damnit.'_

Throwing all caution in the wind, he races forward as Hayabusa throws his arms in the sky, about to call forth his Keshin. Looks like Lady Luck is on Tenma's side for once, because he manages to use a sliding tackle to steal the ball from the other's possession, successfully stopping him from using his Keshin.

He breathes a sigh of relief. _'I can mostly see what will happen during a match, judging from how my teammates and the opponents play, but a Keshin is too unpredictable.'_

But the danger's not over yet, because he's taken by surprise when Kita suddenly steals the ball from him. Without a moment to lose, the captain breaks through Raimon's defense and shoots.

Tenma can see how Sangoku grits his teeth and moves to stop the shot but is pushed to the side by the force of it, the ball flying in the goal.

''It's in!'' exclaims the commentator. Just then, two whistles sound, announcing the end of the first half. ''The first half ends here, at a tie of 1-1!''

* * *

A certain time traveler stares at the downtrodden faces of his teammates and then directs his gaze to an empty point in the air, staring at it intently while he gets lost in thought.

' _Hmm… not too bad, for now. If I remember correctly, the first time 'round it was 1-1 when the second half started as well…'_ he hums to himself quietly, a habit he started somewhere in his third year at Raimon Jr. High. _'But that Seed is going to cause some trouble… not only could his Keshin turn the whole match around, I'm not even sure if Shindou-senpai can stop him with Maestro!'_

''Could you stop humming?'' an annoyed voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

He blinks at Tsurugi and automatically gives a retort. ''Could you stop being such a pessimist?'' then his eyes widen slightly. _'Ehehe… didn't mean to say that… if I keep reacting like that, Tsu-chan will never warm up to me…'_ so, to reduce the damage, he smiles apologetically. ''Sorry, habit.''

Even Tenma himself doesn't know if he means the humming or the retorts.

The Seed narrows his eyes in annoyance and the brunet smiles innocently. Tsurugi gives him one last glare and then turns to Raimon's other members, a small smirk pulling at his lips. ''Tengawara's Hayabusa is just like me,'' he says.

Tenma keeps himself from asking 'an annoying pessimist?' because that probably wouldn't end well. _'Not that I can help it… Tsurugi's so… well, pessimistic right now! Hmpf.'_

''A Seed.''

' _Where does that name come from, anyway? Is there a higher form of a Seed? Another level? What would they be called… hmm, a tree?'_

Meanwhile, Tsurugi is continuing his little monologue about Hayabusa. ''He can freely control his Keshin. Unlike you, captain.'' Shindou grits his teeth and the forward smirks. ''Now do you still think you can win?''

' _A flower?'_ suddenly a very disturbing image of Tsurugi dressed in a flower dress pops up in his head, and the brunet shakes his head to get rid of the thought. _'I hope not… that would be so…ieuw,'_ he shudders. _'Gross.'_

''Even if wimps like you chose to cross Fifth Sector, nothing will change. Nothing can change. Raimon's defeat has been decided!''

' _Hmm… what about a vegetable?'_

Suddenly another voice speaks up. ''That's not for strangers to decide,'' says Endou with a smile as he stands up. ''Like I said… No matter who it is, I won't let them decide the results before the match.''

Tsurugi narrows his eyes, a sharp edge to his voice. ''What?''

Endou's smile widens. ''The only one who gets to decide victory and defeat is the goddess of victory.'' He turns to the rest of Raimon. ''But the goddess of victory will never smile upon those who don't actively seek to win. Are you guys satisfied with the soccer today that's controlled, even its scoring?'' he turns to the keeper. ''Sangoku.''

' _Maybe a fruit?'_

''H-hai!'' said keeper looks up.

The coach smiles down at him ( _not that that's any different from his usual expression_ ). ''You were told to lose, but you tried to stop that shoot.''

Sangoku looks away. ''Th-that was…''

''That was the instincts of a true soccer player.'' Endou walks towards the other players, leaving a stunned keeper behind. ''No matter what shoot comes at you, you try to block it.'' He walks through the aisle between the benches, looking at every player. Hayami tenses and looks away, and when Endou passes him he puts a hand on the boy's head for a moment, surprising said boy. ''No matter who you're up against, you try to dribble past them. You try to make a shoot that's stronger than anyone else's. And you try to win,'' he finishes as he passes Tsurugi.

( _Meanwhile, Tenma is speculating about dancing Seeds dressed up like fruits and vegetables while singing happily, mostly missing the conversation going on in front of him_.)

( _The worst are definitely Tomato Tsurugi and Mango Mahoro_.)

''That's a soccer player,'' finishes Endou as he stops in the front of the room to address everyone, placing a fist over his heart. ''The feelings that all of you have. Do you honestly feel that it's right? To lose without even trying? Ask yourselves these things. Is the soccer you see today the soccer you want to play? What is real soccer? What is _your_ soccer?''

Suddenly the door opens. ''What is this I'm hearing?'' Chairman Kinzan and the tall guy ( _who Tenma finally remembers as the assistant principal, Fuyukai something_ ) enter the dressing room.

''You've learned nothing, have you!'' spats the assistant principal.

Kinzan looks at the coach grimly. ''Holy Road isn't just a tournament for soccer championship. It's an important election that will decide the Holy Emperor!''

Fuyukai continues. ''If we disrupt it, our-'' he cuts himself off and pushes up his glasses uncomfortably. ''I mean, Raimon's reputation will be jeopardized.''

The chairman points threateningly to Endou. ''As their coach, say this to them now. Fifth Sector's orders must not be disputed. You must not fail to lose this match.''

Endou closes his eyes and answers without hesitation. ''I've said everything that needs to be said.'' He looks at the Raimon players. ''The rest is up to you to decide. As an individual soccer player.''

He walks past Fuyukai and Kinzan, who is shaking in anger, and stops in the doorway. He throws a determined smile over his shoulder. ''I'll be waiting on the field.'' Endou ignores the other two adults who try to stop him and, when that doesn't work, follow him.

Silence is left in the clubroom, as the players share a few hesitant looks.

''So… what do we do now?'' asks Hamano, looking at his teammates.

Tenma almost hums thoughtfully, but remembering Tsurugi's earlier annoyance at the sound, refrains from doing so. Instead he looks at the Seed in question. ''Tsurugi,'' he suddenly says.

The forward glances up, glaring when he sees who addressed him. ''What?'' he snaps.

The time traveler looks at him, completely serious. ''Promise me you'll never wear a flower dress. Or dress up like a vegetable, for that matter.''

The Seed chokes on air. ''Wha-!''

Raimon's other players stare at the brunet in utter shock. ''What the hell, Matsukaze?!'' Ah, that's Kurumada, who is currently gaping at the time traveler. Everyone is, for that matter.

Shindou recovers from his shock first. ''Tenma, what the heck goes on in your head?!'' Hmm, maybe he hasn't recovered as much as the brunet first thought.

Said brunet simply blinks. ''Ah, I don't think you want to know that, senpai~''

Meanwhile, Tsurugi finally seems to find his ability to speak back. ''Why the _hell_ would you think I'd do something like- like _that?!''_

Tenma blinks. ''I don't,'' he says simply. ''I was just making sure.''

Tsurugi's eye twitches and the time traveler can swear flames are rising up behind him. Not wanting to be there when the forward explodes, the brunet slips out of the door with the excuse of ''the second half is starting soon~!''

* * *

 **Well, that was that. Next chapter will be up somewhere next week!**

 **Oh, one thing I forgot to tell you guys last chapter: Arc 1 has about 10 chapters, since some episodes are rewritten in shorter versions than others.**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~!**

 **Well, I'm working on _another_ new story (I have too much inspiration and not the concentration to focus on one thing) which is called Warped. I haven't put the details on my profile yet since I haven't had the time yet. Guess I'll do that once this chappie is up :)**

 **Okaaaaay and onto the reviews now!**

 _ **KiarikaKawaii:**_ **Thanks, I will! Glad you like it so much~**

 _ **Coco**_ ** _Baldwin:_ Hahaha, glad you like it!**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **Honestly, I don't even know how I came up with that! I had so much fun writing it XD**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **You got it, friend!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **I'm happy you liked it so much... I had a lot of fun writing that scene :) I really hope you like the rest of the story as well (though I'm not very good at writing humor, that scene was just written on a day that I was apparently really lucky, but anyway, we'll see if the rest of the funny parts are as great as the vegetable thing)!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Well, wait no more!**

 _ **MatsukazeTenma8:**_ **Hahaha, glad you liked it so much! Demon-Tenma? Hmm... that might be a while longer. I'm already writing Arc 2 now and I haven't had a chance to put it in yet... but thanks for reminding me, I'll see when I can write it, 'kay? Cuz you're right, that should totally be in there. Hahaha, well, I'm using all of _my_ imagination in order to write this (seriously, the crazier, the better) and it's pretty hard but definitely worth it! Oh, the correct word is dialogue, so that's almost correct! Yeah, I love Tenma teasing Tsurugi (because Tsurugi is always so 'cool' so this is a lot of fun)! If you have any ideas for Time Twins, please tell me, hopefully I can get my inspiration back sooner :) Don't worry, your spelling is mostly okay. The only mistake I saw was the 'dialogue' thing, the rest is fine :)**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Hey Athena~ hahaha, well, that's because I'm sarcastic as hell. Seriously. I can't go one day without making a sarcastic remark (most of them aren't even funny but just my aggravation at stupid questions)! Hahaha, well, Tenma's having a lot of fun with messing with the 'cool' guys because he already knows the future (seriously, he's going to mess with Gouenji as well). Wow... did your physics book survive? O.O Just finished the Holy Emperor part, Tenma's not exactly making fun of him (because he's still the Holy Emperor and that'd be dangerous) but he's basicaly just playing a game and completely destroying the Emperor (you'll see what I mean)!**

 _ **robin 135:**_ **Glad you liked it so much, I'm having a lot of fun writing this~**

 _ **pinkus-pyon:**_ **It's so much fun to write Tenma when he's no longer innocent! I mean, he's basically playing with everyone for his own amusement and it's so much fun! I am very happy you love this story so much~! I read something about a one-shot, but Google Translate is a bit confusing (I don't speak Spanish)... what exactly did you mean?**

 _ **Farah Ebah:**_ **Yep!**

 _ **ChaosDragonPrincess:**_ **Well, you don't have to wait very long! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, etc. etc. we all know how it goes~!**

 **Guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews :)**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

''The first match of Holy Road's district preliminaries! The second half of Raimon versus Tengawara!''

It's Raimon's kickoff and Kurama immediately passes to Hamano… who passes to Tenma after the first-year politely asks for it. When the blond midfielder, Nishi-something tries to mark him, Tenma kicks the ball to the side.

Shinsuke easily receives the pass and the small defender immediately dribbles forward. Tengawara's forward Andou makes a sliding to steal the ball, knocking the smaller boy of his feet.

''Shinsuke-!'' Shindou exclaims worriedly.

Tenma is already on his way to take back the ball even as a Tengawara player jumps in the air to take it.

Even as he steals it from the Tengawara player, the brunet glances over his shoulder and smiles as he sees the look on the Raimon keeper's face. _'That's what I was waiting for…'_

His victory is short-lived when Kita manages to steal the ball, passing it to Hayabusa. But before the pass can even connect, Sangoku sprints forward and jumps, making a summersault in the air to catch the ball and landing on his back.

Shindou's shocked yet happy voice rings out over the field. ''Sangoku-san!''

''Senpai!'' chorus the two first-years.

Sangoku grins as he stands up. ''Shindou. Shinsuke.'' A moment of silence, and then, with a wide smile… ''Tenma. You've opened my eyes. I'll play my own soccer too. I want to see the goddess of victory smiling again after so long,'' he says, glancing at his mother. Then he throws the ball harshly. ''Shindou! Don't hold back! Make a full-on attack with God's Baton!''

The captain looks at him in surprise as he receives the ball.

''Tenma and Shinsuke should be able to keep up with your passwork now! After all, they've been practicing like crazy!'' he grins widely. He stands in front of the goal, spreading his arms in a defensive way. ''I'll protect the goal! Go! Let's win this match!''

Shindou immediately moves in the direction of Tengawara's goal, but is stopped by Kita. ''You can't change anything, Shindou-kun,'' he tells the other captain. ''Adding one more person to your party makes no difference!''

( _Tenma is aware his comments are unneeded and probably unwanted._ )

( _…not that he cares._ )

''Hey, it so does!'' shouts the brunet, surprising Kita and giving Shindou the chance to dribble around him. ''Why does everyone think we can't win even though it's still a tie?''

''Tenma, just run already!''

Huh. Seems like Shindou's getting used to his comments.

( _Maybe because this was one of the less… weird ones._ )

Using God's Baton, Shindou passes to the brunet, who managed to catch up to him. Nishi-something runs forward to steal the ball from Tenma, but the time traveler manages to slip past him.

He passes to Shindou, who passes to Shinsuke. The pass is interrupted by one of Tengawara's players and the ball flies into the sky. Surprising the Tengawara players, Shinsuke jumps up and takes the ball out of the air, immediately starting to run once his feet hit the ground. ''Nice pass, captain!''

''I-it was a pass?'' exclaims a shocked Tengawara player.

But then their momentum is broken by Hayabusa stealing the ball from the Raimon defender. The purple-haired boy runs over the field towards Raimon's goal. ''Don't screw around,'' he yells. ''We need you guys to lose!''

Tenma's eyes widen as he sees the cloud of blueish black too late. _'No-!'_

Suddenly the only thing he can feel is _pain._

Pure, burning agony coursing through his veins. Somehow he still manages to clench his lips together to keep from screaming ( _not that he could because he's not getting enough air-_ )

It hurts, oh god it hur _ts so much-_ he can't _think_ the only thing he knows is pain, pa _in, ago_ _ **ny, pure, excruciating pain-**_

Somehow the brunet manages to keep standing, his limbs trembling with the effort. _'No- don't- I can't-'_

A quiet whimper leaves his lips as he feels the agony flowing through his veins, and it _burns_ and it _freezes_ at the same time and everything he can feel is _pain_ and without even thinking he _knows_ he can't let the wild Keshin energy run free, yet…

 **Agony.**

Hurt.

 _Pain._

He should've known after the first time. He should've _known_ his Keshin would go out of control again in the presence of another Keshin, he should've realized it, should've done something, _anything-_

He can distinctly make out words, something that sounds like 'Falco Wing'. Before he can think of something else, the pain intensifies.

 _It fucking intensifies. As if he wasn't already feeling like someone's driving a knife through his chest._

No, this time it feels like someone is driving a knife _covered in acid_ through his chest.

The brunet stumbles to his knees and by pure force of will manages to crack an eye open. He can see the slightest amount of reddish black energy surround him, but he ignores it in favor of the scene in front of him. The sight he is greeted with is one of two giant energy forms fighting against each other and he vaguely recognizes Maestro, yet _his vision is so blurry and it_ _ **hurts-**_

He can only hope the battle between Keshin ends fast.

Another voice rings out, a familiar one- '' **Burning Catch!** ''

And then the pain is gone, just as fast as it came, leaving only exhaustion behind.

All Tenma wants to do is collapse right then and there but he knows he can't rest until after the match, so, with strength he didn't know he had, he pushes himself to his feet. Quickly glancing around he breathes a sigh of relief to see no one ( _not even the freaking public!_ ) seems to have notices his little episode.

''Tenma!''

( _Oh god. Tenma might like Sangoku, but right now he's mentally cursing the keeper for forcing him to run in this state._ )

Knowing he doesn't have a choice, he dribbles forward, pushing the exhaustion and lingering pain to the back of his mind for now. Kita runs towards him and the brunet gathers his strength.

'' **Soyokaze Step!** ''

It works. It actually manages to work flawlessly, not giving any sign of his exhaustion and pain. Surprised yet not losing his concentration, knowing he won't be able to get his composure back if he were to get distracted, the brunet runs with all the strength he has left. He somehow spots Shindou through his blurry vision and kicks the ball towards him. ''Shindou-senpai! I don't care how you do it, but you better make a goal!'' he yells, stumbling to his knees the moment the ball reaches the captain.

''Shindou! I know you can master your Keshin!'' yells Sangoku. ''Have confidence in yourself!''

' _Oh you have got to be kidding-'_

Tenma can't even finish the thought before another wave of pain crashes over him, and he bites his lip to keep from screaming.

But, to his surprise, it feels better than before. This time, the pain is still hurting but it doesn't actually feel like his blood turned to acid. In fact, his Keshin is struggling a lot less than before.

The brunet grits his teeth and ignores the pain for now ( _because he can actually ignore it now that it hurts less_ ), instead watching as his favorite ex-captain calls forth his Keshin.

( _It might be good that Shindou can control it now, but Tenma's still pissed because it might hurt less but it still hurt fre_ akishly much!)

''I need your help to win…!'' Shindou clutches the Raimon mark on his uniform and looks up at the dark cloud of energy. ''Come out! My Keshin, **Instrumentalist Maestro!** ''

Maestro takes form.

The ball floats in the middle of its four arms, waves of light going to it. Then it falls on the ground before Shindou's feet and he kicks it with all his strength. '' **Harmonics!** ''

And then the agony is back when Hayabusa jumps in front of Shindou and calls out his Keshin. Taken by surprise, the brunet clutches his heart and clenches his eyes shut against the black spots dancing in his vision, desperately gasping for air bec _ause his lungs are burning-_

Moments later the pain is gone as Hayabusa's Keshin dissipates and the ball shoots towards the goal, knocking two defenders and the keeper out of the way before it hits the net, leaving a streak of blue light behind.

A whistle blows as the score changes. ''Goal!'' yells the commentator. ''The shoot made by Shindou's Keshin rips through Tengawara's goal! Raimon pushes ahead of Tengawara in the last moment!''

Tenma breathes a sigh of relief when Maestro disappears, forcing himself to stand up on shaking legs. His whole body is trembling from pain and exhaustion. _'Not doing that again anytime soon…'_

Then the three whistles sound, ending the match in Raimon's win. ''The game is over, Raimon's win! 2-1! The ones to rise out of the fierce battle in the first district preliminary match is Raimon Jr. High!''

As Shindou straightens, panting heavily, someone suddenly slings an arm around his shoulders. The captain looks up, surprised to see Sangoku's smiling face. ''You did it, Shindou!''

The game maker smiles. ''Thanks to you blocking it, Sangoku-san,'' he says.

The keeper scratches his cheek. ''I can't look disgraceful in front of the goddess of victory, after all,'' he comments and chuckles, surprising the captain with his words. ''Nor in front of the first-years.'' He looks in the direction of said first-years. ''He's a strange guy,'' he says warmly. ''He blew away all the gloom that's been piling up in my heart.''

''He's like a zephyr,'' agrees Shindou with a smile.

''With him, we might be able to change this corrupted soccer.'' Sangoku's smile widens slightly.

As Shindou turns away from Tenma to look at Shinsuke, Sangoku's gaze lingers a bit longer, and he notices something the captain misses.

As the young brunet walks towards his team, the keeper can clearly see him falter for a second and grasp the shirt above his heart, an expression of pain shooting across his face so fast Sangoku almost misses it.

But he doesn't miss it, and his eyes widen in alarm as his smile falls off his face. After a moment Tenma lets go of his uniform and continues walking towards Shinsuke, looking completely normal, but the keeper knows what he saw.

His thoughts immediately go back to the evening before, when the brunet was about to go home. How he stumbled and almost seemed to fall matches the way he faltered just now perfectly.

Sangoku narrows his eyes in concern. He definitely knows something is wrong.

If only he knew _what._

* * *

''We should do something to celebrate.''

The Raimon members who are left in the changing room look up in surprise. ''Celebrate?'' repeats Shindou curiously.

Tenma nods. ''Yep! I think we deserve a reward for our hard work, right?'' he grins. ''We won this match with only four people, and I'm hungry.''

''Me too!'' agrees Shinsuke as he zips up his training jacket.

Sangoku nods thoughtfully as he puts his shoes in his bag. ''Actually, that's not a bad idea,'' he agrees after a moment. ''We could go out for something to eat.''

''But what?'' asks Shinsuke, frowning thoughtfully. The other three are silent for a moment. ''Tenma, do you have an idea?''

The brunet shrugs. ''What about ramen?''

''I haven't had ramen since before I joined Raimon!'' Shinsuke beams. ''I'm in!''

The two first-years look at their senpai with begging eyes. The keeper sighs and shakes his head good-naturally, an amused smile on his face. ''I'll have to tell my mother, but she'll be alright with it,'' he agrees and the two cheer.

They look at Shindou, who hesitates. ''Um, I don't know guys, I…''

' _Time to use my secret weapon.'_

''S-Shindou-senpai…'' The captain freezes when he looks at the brunet. Tenma's eyes are wide and big and begging and so inn _ocent and how could he ever refuse that kicked puppy look?_

His defenses crumble in less than 0.02 seconds, and he gives in. ''Fine, but I'll have to call my parents first,'' he says when the two youngest start to cheer.

Sangoku looks at him in amusement while the two first-years discuss where they should go. ''I've never seen you give in so easily,'' he comments, not able to hide his chuckles when the game maker blushes and looks away.

''You try to resist that look,'' mutters the captain, obviously embarrassed. The keeper laughs and Shindou quickly grabs his phone as an excuse to avoid any more embarrassment.

* * *

Soon after the four of them are making their way to a small restaurant where they serve ramen, Rairaiken, with the two first-years happily chatting away, to the amusement of the older two.

''Welcome,'' says a voice as they enter the shop. A man with hair shaped like hawk wings and black eyes nods at them. Soon after the four are sitting at a table with their food.

Shindou blinks as he looks at his plate and tilts his head. ''I've never had ramen like this before,'' he mutters but (unfortunately for him) a certain time traveler hears it.

''Wow, you really are a rich kid!'' grins Tenma as the captain rolls his eyes. ''Don't worry, you're the nicest rich kid I know!''

The game maker can't help but smile. ''I'm the only rich kid you know.''

Shinsuke is just a little bit too late with his shout of ''no, don't say it!''

Tenma's grin falls off his face as he blinks at the captain in surprise. ''Huh, look Shinsuke,'' he says blankly. ''It's another stalker.''

Said defender sighs in exasperation. ''Tenma, could you _please_ stop with accusing people of being stalkers?''

Meanwhile, both Sangoku and Shindou are blinking in shock at the scene in front of him. After a short while the keeper manages to find his voice. ''Wait, has he done this before?''

The smallest first-years nods. ''Hai. So far he has called me a stalker, captain, Tsurugi and of course coach Endou.'' Tenma just puts up an innocent expression when the two older students look at him.

''How do you even get away with half the stuff you say?'' asks Shindou, genuinely curious.

The brunet blinks and shrugs. ''That's what I've been wondering as well,'' he answers honestly. ''I'm surprised I haven't gotten detention yet. Or something.''

''You're never this cheeky to the teachers,'' says Shinsuke. ''Maybe that's why.''

Tenma immediately shakes his head. ''No, they haven't given me the chance to be cheeky yet,'' he corrects. ''If I'm going to get in trouble, I'll do it to the best of my ability,'' he grins brightly at the looks from his friends that basically scream 'why'.

''You're weird,'' says Sangoku, amused.

The brunet beams at him. ''Thank you!''

Shinsuke looks at Shindou. ''Was that a compliment?'' whispers the defender.

The captain shrugs. ''Probably was in his ears.''

''So… I've been wondering, why do you say the stuff you say?'' asks Sangoku as he takes another bite from his ramen. The captain and the defender look at the time traveler as well, curiosity evident in their eyes.

Tenma blinks, a little surprised at the question. ''Well, because I'm actually a time traveler who was accidently send to the past and your future selves are really annoying so I'm taking my revenge now that you're still innocent and don't know any better. Your reactions are hilarious. And not to mention, it's fun~''

At least, that's what he'd _like_ to say, but…

''I get bored easily,'' he answers instead ( _because that's one of the reasons as well, if he's honest. And he's not captain in this time, so no one expects him to be responsible._ )

( _Yet._ )

( _And they probably wouldn't even believe the whole 'time-traveler-who-is-pissed-because-his-future-friends-are-annoying-as-hell-and-cause-way-too-much-trouble-so-he-is-taking-revenge-now' reason._ )

Shindou almost drops his chopsticks. ''You get _bored_ easily?'' he repeats incredulously. ''Even so, _why_ do you think it's a good idea to- well, to do what you do?''

The brunet shrugs. ''Well, actually, I don't. But no one seems to care about what I do so I'm going to continue~'' he sings cheerfully. ''Not to mention, it's fun~!''

Shinsuke sighs wearily. ''And that's my classmate,'' he mutters to no one.

''It's fun,'' repeats Sangoku, slowly raising an eyebrow. ''Really.''

''Really.'' Tenma nods, completely serious. ''You should see your reactions.'' The other three stare at him silently and the brunet pouts. ''Oh, come on! Don't be like that, it's not like I've blown something up yet!''

Shindou's eye twitches. ''It's the 'yet' I'm worried about.''

''You've blown up things?'' gasps Shinsuke, staring at the brunet with wide eyes.

Tenma rolls his eyes. ''Don't be so dramatic, it's not like it was a big deal,'' he mutters and crosses his arms stubbornly. ''Why does everyone think it's so hard to blow up rice? Seriously,'' he huffs indignantly. ''You destroy a microwave _twice_ and everyone makes a problem out of it!''

Sangoku and Shindou share a look. ''Should we ask?'' whispers the keeper.

The second-year slowly shakes his head. ''No. We really, really shouldn't.''

* * *

Tenma scrolls through the website he has opened on his laptop, his frown deepening with every word he reads. After reading everything, he sits in silent thought for a long, tense moment. ''A chained Keshin…''

Then, with a sigh, he shuts off his laptop and flops on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. ''This is troublesome…'' he mutters quietly. ''Really troublesome.''

' _What to do now?'_ he muses silently. _'Shindou-senpai and Sangoku-senpai have joined our revolution, if you could call it that. What will happen next… well, Minamisawa-senpai will quit and Kurama-senpai will blame it on me,'_ he concludes after a moment of thought. _'Eventually Raimon will fight with us as well, during the Mannouzaka match, I think… then after that, Tsurugi will start to rebel as well, and eventually join us during the Teikoku match. But why…?'_

Suddenly his eyes widen as he remembers what Kyousuke told him in the future. ''Yuuichi-san…'' he whispers softly. ''Yuuichi-san found out about him being a Seed and confronted him.''

' _Maybe I can speed that up a bit,'_ he realizes. _'Talk to Yuuichi-san without Tsurugi around.'_ Then the brunet frowns. _'But will he believe me?'_

Tenma sighs. ''Life is way too complicated.''

* * *

The next day after school, the brunet follows Tsurugi to the hospital, making sure not to be spotted. He prays the forward won't visit his brother for long, because he has no interest in waiting for a few hours.

It seems luck is on his side, for less than an hour after he went in, Tsurugi comes out again, talking on the phone. Tenma stays silent as the forward passes the bench he's sitting on, too distracted to even notice him. ''…fine, I'll be there in half an hour,'' grumbles said forward into the phone as he walks past the brunet.

Tenma stands up from the bench and grabs his bag, heading towards the hospital. He walks in like he knows exactly what he's doing ( _which he does_ ) to avoid suspicion, and immediately walks towards the stairs, knowing where Yuuichi's room is by heart ( _he's been there enough times in the future, sometimes even without the younger Tsurugi sibling. He's come to enjoy the elder's company quite a lot._ )

Soon he reaches the room he's looking for. After a short pause to gather his thoughts, he knocks, hearing a familiar voice calling for him to come in.

The time traveler opens the door and smiles at the sight of the navy-haired boy, who blinks in surprise at the unfamiliar brunet that just entered his room. Said brunet closes the door behind him as he bows politely. ''Tsurugi Yuuichi-san,'' he says, trying to make his voice sound as honest as possible. ''I'd like to talk to you.''

Yuuichi blinks but answers the smile with one of his own. ''Oh, I guess that's okay…'' he says, gesturing to the chair next to his bed. As the brunet sits down, the elder chuckles sheepishly. ''Um, sorry, but I don't really know you…''

Tenma's smile widens at the silent hint. ''My name is Matsukaze Tenma and I'm from Raimon Jr. High, one of the members of the soccer club,'' he tells the older Tsurugi sibling as his smile disappears. ''That's why I'm here, actually… your brother.''

The young man frowns worriedly. ''Kyousuke? What's wrong with him?''

The brunet sighs and runs a hand through his hair wearily. ''Well… he's fine, but… what exactly do you know about him and- and his soccer?''

Yuuichi's frown deepens. ''Kyousuke loves soccer,'' he says, confusion clear in his voice.

Tenma balls his shaking hands and breathes out slowly. This is it, the point where everything changes – will Tsurugi join Fifth Sector or the rebellion?

''Your brother is a Seed.''

Yuuichi's eyes widen and he freezes, staring at the brunet in pure disbelief. Said brunet meets his gaze evenly yet can't fight the nervous flutter in his stomach.

''You're joking,'' whispers the young adult, his voice strained. His eyes harden and he continues in a louder voice. ''My brother wouldn't work with those bastards.''

The time traveler doesn't answer him but instead takes out his phone. He taps on the screen and then shows it to the hospital patient. The older male takes it and narrows his eyes while Tenma patiently waits for his reaction.

( _Mentally he thanks the soccer gods that he managed to find a video of the Black Knights-Raimon match._ )

A few minutes later Yuuichi lowers the phone and leans back against his pillow. His eyes are closed and his face is a blank mask. The brunet lowers his gaze and easily notices how the patient's hands are shaking. After what feels like an eternity, the elder's soft voice breaks the heavy silence.

''Why…?''

Tenma hesitantly glances at his face, startled to find tears in his eyes. The young man is looking at the ceiling, clutching the cell phone in his trembling hands, pain evident in his expression. ''Why- why would he join people like- like _that?''_

The brunet sighs softly, attracting the attention of the older Tsurugi sibling. Tenma hesitantly bites his lip, staring out of the window. ''It's… easy to understand, actually,'' he says finally.

Yuuichi's eyes narrow slightly. ''Explain.''

The time traveler is quiet for a moment before answering. ''He feels guilty.''

''Guilty?'' repeats the elder. ''Whatever would he feel guilty for?''

Tenma smiles weakly and gestures to the bed. ''Your legs, of course,'' he says softly, and the eyes of the older Tsurugi brother widen. ''He feels guilty because he can play soccer and you can't. Fifth Sector probably blackmailed him with money – he works for them, they pay for your surgery.''

Yuuichi's mouth falls open in shock and he stares at the brunet, searching for any hint of a lie. ''But… i-it wasn't his fault,'' he whispers, stunned.

Raimon's future captain shrugs. ''I know that,'' he answers quietly. ''Your brother knows that as well, deep down, but he can't accept that. Imagine that your roles would be reversed.'' He pauses for a moment, looking solemnly at the other male, who gestures for him to go on. ''Imagine he'd be the one in the hospital, imagine you were the one who could still walk. What would you do?''

The young man slowly looks down. The answer to the question is clear in his mind, and with that, so is the understanding for his brother's motivation. ''I'd… probably find any job I could to earn money,'' he whispers sorrowfully. ''Even if I had to do something bad, I'd… probably do it.''

Tenma nods. ''Exactly.'' He breathes out slowly. ''Your brother loves soccer, I _know_ he does, but Fifth Sector got to him when he was at his weakest, and he doesn't have the willpower to get out now. He doesn't _want_ to get out.''

The brunet watches silently as Yuuichi burrows his face in his hands. ''Kyousuke…'' he breathes quietly. They sit in silence for a few moments but then the elder slowly looks up with desperate eyes. ''Is there nothing we can do?''

The time traveler sighs softly and the elder's face falls, but the brunet isn't planning to leave it here. ''It's going to be very hard, but there is a way.''

Yuuichi's head snaps up, a tiny spark of hope in his brown orbs. Wordlessly he begs the brunet to continue.

Tenma smiles faintly. ''Well… I've already starting by irritating him.'' Yuuichi's eyebrows rise in surprise and the brunet chuckles softly. ''Next match, he _will_ play due to certain circumstances. The team we're up against plays really roughly, but that's what will help us.''

The other blinks, confusion evident in his eyes. ''What do you mean? Why is that a good thing?''

The brunet's smile widens. ''When I say their plays are rough, I mean _really_ rough. Life-long injury rough.''

''Wha-!'' the young man gasps in alarm and concern fills his brown orbs.

Before he can say anything else, the time traveler continues. ''If I'm right, your brother will get angry with them. He might be a Seed but he does have limits – injuring someone so far they can never play soccer again, for example.'' He casts an obvious look at Yuuichi's legs and sees the realization in his eyes. ''He won't stand for that. If you were to confront him after his determination starts to waver…''

''How do you know all this?'' whispers the navy-haired patient.

Tenma hesitates and averts his gaze. ''You wouldn't believe me even if I told you,'' he mutters finally. Even so, he can't deny the voice in the back of his head that imagines how nice it would be if he had someone to help him. _'Don't even think about it. I_ can't _drag someone else into this!'_ he grits his teeth.

Yuuichi frowns slightly. ''Are… are you okay?'' he asks after a short moment of silence. His only response is a quick nod, and his frown deepens. ''Tenma-kun, you're not in some kind of trouble, are you?''

( _Damn him for acting so much like his future self. The future Yuuichi had become like an older brother to Tenma, always comforting him and simply_ listening _when the brunet had a problem which he didn't want to discuss with his teammates. With how much Tenma visited the Tsurugi household, he'd been practically adopted into the family._ )

The time traveler shrugs. ''Not directly,'' he mutters.

The older Tsurugi sibling bites his lip, looking worriedly at the younger boy. Somehow, the brunet reminds him so much of his own brother, yet at the same time he is completely different. But something ( _and Yuuichi doesn't have the slightest clue what that something is but he honestly doesn't care either_ ) makes him want to protect the brunet like he protects Kyousuke.

''I won't judge you, you know,'' he continues trying to persuade the boy. When Tenma continues to avoid his eyes, the young man falters. ''I know I'm in no position to be bugging you like this, but… you want to help me and my brother, and- well, you're the first one in a _long_ time who has simply honest intentions, and I want to help you.'' Not once during his little speech do his eyes leave Tenma's face, and his voice is filled with sincerity.

The brunet smiles ruefully. ''You wouldn't believe me,'' he repeats softly.

( _Yuuichi's offer is tempting, so very tempting. To have someone to talk to, to confess everything. The stress of making everything go as it should, the loneliness of missing his friends, the fear of everything that's happening around him,_ to _him._ )

''Try me,'' challenges Yuuichi with a smile.

Tenma looks at him quietly, looking for any signs of insincerity, but the only thing he finds is genuine worry. ''Why would you help me?'' he asks finally, putting up a fake smile.

''Why would you help me and my brother?'' returns the young man equally.

The brunet's smile falters and then fades away. _'Because three years from now, you have practically adopted me as your second younger brother. Because I can always count on you and Kyousuke. Because I love you like my own family. I don't want to see you hurt, or sad, or angry – I want you to be happy.'_ He breathes out slowly. _'And that's why I can't tell you. I cannot force you to share this burden with me.'_

Instead of answering, he stands up and grabs his bag. He tries to ignore the sadness in Yuuichi's eyes but it doesn't work entirely as the young man hands him his phone back. ''I put my number in it,'' says the elder Tsurugi sibling. ''Keep me updated.''

Tenma nods. ''I will.'' He pauses for a moment but then continues. ''I ask you to wait with confronting your brother,'' he says softly, turning his back on the elder. ''Maybe I can convince him in the next match, but we'll only know that at the match that comes after. If he's still working with Fifth Sector then, you can talk to him. Please, Yuuichi-san. I don't want you, or your brother, to get hurt any more then you have to.''

He makes his way to the door but is stopped by Yuuichi's voice. ''Someone's going to get hurt,'' he says solemnly. ''We both know that that someone is most likely my brother. And I'm sure we both also know that I won't let that happen. I don't care what it is, but I'll protect Kyousuke even if I'm the one who gets hurt instead.''

Tenma balls his fists but doesn't turn around. When he speaks, his voice is void of emotion. ''Then you should know, Yuuichi-san, that if you won't let your brother get hurt, I won't let _you_ get hurt. I'll protect you – both of you.''

He opens the door but falters when the elder's voice rings through the room behind him.

''That might be so, Tenma-kun, but who's going to protect _you?''_

The time traveler leaves the room and closes the door behind him. He smiles sadly, looking at the closed door of his future friend's brother.

''I made a promise,'' he whispers quietly. ''I'm going to protect everyone. And I can't do that if there's someone who gets hurt for me, can I?''

' _There's always someone who has to pay the price in the end.'_

* * *

 **I know this might seem a bit OOC, but I put that last scene in for a reason. Tenma's not only the time traveler who wants to have some fun. He's a very kind and caring character, and I think he'd want to protect the people he cares about even if he gets hurt in the process. Furthermore, Yuuichi really seems like the 'older brother' type to me, if it's about Kyousuke or not. Since Tenma and Tsurugi have been best friends for three years, I think Tenma would have visited the Tsurugi household a lot - and met Yuuichi a lot as well, so I guess those two would also have a closer bond (also due to what happened in Chrono Stone).**

 **So yeah, that's about the whole 'protect' thing. There's a reason this story is both Humor and Hurt/Comfort - it's not only supposed to be funny, but also more serious :)**

 **Um, well, I guess I can tell you that I've continued writing Accidental Reverse Arc 2? I'm getting inspiration for Still again as well, though that might take a while... school's kind of getting in the way, since it's a lot harder than it was last year.**

 **If any have you have ideas for this story or for the one-shot collection, tell me! I'm open for anything :)**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers!**

 **So, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've just been really busy and then I got sick so I really didn't have time.**

 _ **Coco** **Baldwin:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much!**

 ** _Farah Ehab:_ I'm happy you like it so much. About the updating thing, I don't update every seven days. I update between 5 and 14 days because I _really_ don't have the time to update every week. I'm really sorry, but that's just how it is. I have a personal life that takes _a lot_ of time and I really would like to update and write more, but I simply don't have the time. I'm really sorry :(**

 _ **pinkus-pyon:**_ **I think I understand what you mean about that one-shot now. For Keshin Armed, it will be set in the Chrono Stone period because Tenma knows that it would mess up the timeline too much. He _is_ going to do some other stuff though, so you can look forward to that :D I can tell you that Souls will be used earlier, but in a different way. I'm kind of experimenting with the Keshin and Souls, so just wait and see! I hope you like this chapter as well~**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Well, I guess you'll just have to wait to see what will happen. I've already written a large part of this story and I'm going to keep it that way, I hope you don't mind too much...**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Heeeey~ when did you start reading this story? As far as I remember, that's your first review, right? Yeah, the Keshin thing will cause some trouble in the future! And yeah, Tenma _should_ have talked to Yuuichi, but he just doesn't want anyone to get hurt :(**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well! :)**

 _ **ChaosDragonPrincess:**_ **Oh, Tenma's not done with the whole 'stalker' thing yet XD And no, as far as I've written, Yuuichi doesn't tell Kyousuke about Tenma~**

 _ **Shiranai Atsune:**_ **Hahaha! Nope, still Arc 1. When Arc 2 starts, I'll announce it in the author's note at the end of the chapters. But, there are still a few chapters left until Arc 2~!**

 _ **MatsukazeTenma8:**_ **Thanks, I'm happy you like it :) I'm trying to balance out the 'hurt/comfort' stuff and the 'humor' stuff, because it's a bit of both and I don't want it to become too sad or too funny. I'm really glad you understand. If you do have ideas at a later point, you can just leave a review~ I am planning on writing for Time Twins soon again as well, I had a few ideas, but at the moment I am freakishly busy so I really don't have time. I'm not writing a lot right now :/ Oh, Sangoku will confront Tenma in the next few chapters (I'm not saying when, because, spoilers). About the episode... uh, this one's somewhere around 11 or 12? I know that the next one is around episode 13 though. I'm kind of skipping some episodes, and I'm putting a lot of my own stuff in so one chapter could contain four episodes, and another could contain a half. What exactly do you mean that I have to think about that episode? Thanks, I'm glad you like my ideas~!**

 _ **Eme Hire:**_ **Hey sis, I'm glad you like it. Though, why have you been skipping me on PMs? :(**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much, the emotional scenes are always a bit tricky but I think I've become pretty good at them :) Yeah, Yuuichi just really strikes me as the 'big brother' type, y'know? Oh, you haven't watched it yet? Then I hope you enjoy it a lot! Are you sure it's a good thing to read this though? I mean, it's a rewrite of the series so it contains quite a lot of spoilers! Anyway, I'm just glad you like it~!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Hey Athena~! Wow, are you okay? You kind of freaked out there... XD Yeah, Tenma's still the really kind and adorable captain we love. Underneath all the sass, weirdness and sarcasm :) But I really love 'caring Tenma' because he's just that kind of person to me... all throughout the anime you see him thinking about others at points. He wants everyone to be happy, and I just made it a bit more present in this story :) Well, accusing Ishido of being a stalker... I can't say too much, but no, he's not. Because, Ishido's the Emperor and Tenma could get in _a lot_ of trouble for saying something like that! He's gonna think it though. And he's gonna accuse Gouenji of being a stalker, if that helps :)**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Hahaha, yup, he does!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Sorry for the wait, I've just been increadibly busy :/**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm sorry, I was just really busy :(**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, the usual, we all know how it goes!**

 **Alright then, enjoy this chappie! :)**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

Tenma is on his way to the exit of the hospital, deep in thought as his mind keeps replaying the conversation with Yuuichi. _'He's right, though,'_ whispers that traitorous little voice in the back of his head. _'You're in deep, deep trouble here. All alone, with a physical condition you know next to nothing about, not knowing if you'll ever get back to your friends. Wouldn't a little help be nice?'_

The brunet shakes his head to get rid of the thought. _'Even so, I won't let them get hurt. This is my problem and I'll solve it myself.'_

His thoughts return to the present when something- _or rather, some_ one -suddenly walks ( _read: runs_ ) into him and he is knocked over with a startled yelp.

Tenma shakes his head while looking up from where he has fallen and-

He blinks.

' _You have got to be kidding.'_

There is a very familiar teenager looking down at him. His eyes are a dull blue and his hair is a mess of the brightest orange the time traveler has ever seen.

It's none other than Arakumo's captain, Amemiya Taiyou himself.

The two future friends stare at each other for a long, silent moment, Tenma out of surprise at seeing the orange and Taiyou out of shock at walking ( _more like running_ ) into someone.

Eventually, the brunet breaks the silence between them.

''I don't know who you are, but it seems I just fell for you.''

A surprised laugh leaves Taiyou's mouth and Tenma grins cheekily. The other calms down slightly. ''Sorry, didn't see you there,'' apologizes the Arakumo player as the time traveler stands up. ''Are you okay?''

Tenma raises an eyebrow, his cheeky grin growing, ''Except that I just fell for a stranger?''

The orange-haired teen rolls his eyes and shakes his head in amusement. ''I'll take that as a yes.''

The time traveler shrugs, still smiling. ''Why was a patient running through the hospital?'' he asks, taking a look at Taiyou's hospital clothes. ''You weren't trying to escape, were you?'' he asks, already knowing the answer.

( _Because honestly, Taiyou_ never _changes._ )

Unsurprisingly, the other teenager laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. ''…maybe?'' he asks.

Before the brunet can react, another voice rings through the hallway. ''There you are!'' the two boys look up to see a purple-haired nurse walking towards them.

Taiyou starts to sweat and hides behind Tenma. ''Oh crap!''

Fuyuka reaches them and crosses her arms. ''Trying to escape again, huh?'' she asks the patient. Then her gaze shifts to the brunet and she smiles kindly. ''I hope he didn't cause too much trouble,'' she sighs, and then seems to think of something. ''Would you mind taking him back to his room? I'd do it myself, but there's been an emergency and if he was left to his own devices he'd just run off.''

Tenma nods, a little taken aback, and the woman smiles in relief. ''Really? Thank you!'' and she quickly continues on her way, leaving the two boys speechless.

Said two boys share a look. ''Well, that was… random,'' comments Tenma eventually, the orange nodding in agreement. ''But come on, I said I'd take you back to your room and I don't want to anger the nurse,'' he jokes.

Taiyou sighs as he leads the way to his room. ''Sorry about this,'' he says. ''First I literally ran into you and now you have to escort me back…''

The time traveler smiles in amusement. _'Don't worry, Taiyou, your future self has caused a lot more trouble. At least you're still_ slightly _normal at this point in time.'_

Mentally he smirks, chuckling wickedly. _'And that means I can easily mess with you now~'_

They reach the room and the Arakumo captain falls down on his bed, sulking. ''Mou, I almost escaped this time…''

Tenma chuckles softly. ''Next time better luck, Amemiya,'' he tells the other boy. _'God, it's weird calling him by his last name.'_

Taiyou blinks. ''How do you know my name?'' and then, as an afterthought, ''and just call me Taiyou.''

The time traveler grins and gestures to the hallway. ''It was on the door,'' he tells the other ( _he's not entirely lying since it_ was _on the door, but that's not how he knows his name. Not that he needs to know that_ ) and shrugs casually. ''I'm Matsukaze Tenma.''

Arakumo's captain grins. ''Nice to meet you, Tenma! Say, do you like soccer?''

The brunet honestly doesn't know if he should laugh or sweatdrop. _'And people call_ me _a soccer freak…'_ even so, he nods. ''Yep. Do you play for a team?'' he asks the orange-haired teen, sitting down in a chair next to Taiyou's bed.

The genius soccer play nods enthusiastically. ''Yeah, for Arakumo Academy. I'm actually not allowed to play since I'm ill and all, but I'm a lot better now so I might even play in the tournament,'' he grins. ''I'm the captain, when I'm not in the hospital at least.''

( _Tenma is slightly surprised by how open the orange is. The first time 'round he didn't talk about his status as Arakumo's captain_ ( _he didn't even tell Tenma his name, for that matter!_ ) _but then the brunet realizes it's because Taiyou doesn't know that he plays for Raimon yet._ )

''That would be nice,'' mutters Tenma, suddenly lost in thought. _'Taiyou will most likely play in the Arakumo-Raimon match, if it even gets to that point anyway, but… his Keshin is_ really _strong. If my theory about my Keshin is right…'_ his mind goes back to what he read on his laptop the day before, and he frowns slightly.

Taiyou's voice breaks through his thoughts. ''Tenma? Something wrong?''

The brunet blinks and immediately smiles. ''No, just realized something,'' he reassures the genius soccer player. ''But hey, maybe we'll play against each other, then!''

The Arakumo player gapes at him. ''Wait, are you serious?!''

Tenma nods. ''Yep! I'm a player for Raimon.''

''Eh? Seriously?'' Taiyou gets a calculating glint in his dull blue orbs as he scans the brunet. ''Hmm… hadn't expected that, actually,'' he mutters.

Tenma's eye twitches.

( _The soccer genius had told him that, at first glance, he wouldn't have thought the brunet was a soccer player. Said brunet countered that soccer was the second sport he played, to the surprise of almost everyone listening._ )

''I am aware of that,'' he mutters. ( _He had been surprised when the orange-haired teen first pointed it out, but after he got over his shock he wondered if he should blame his mother for making him love_ her _favorite sport as well._ )

( _It wasn't widelyl known, but Tenma was raised in a family where sports were very important._ )

( _…he wouldn't deny that he was the first soccer player, though._ )

''Well, I'll be looking forward to facing Raimon anyway!'' grins Arakumo's captain. Tenma answers his smile with one of his own, and the rest of the afternoon is spend talking about everything they can think of – mostly soccer, though.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Tenma is twirling his pen around as he stares at his English homework, bored out of his mind. ''Note to self. Repeating lessons you learned three years ago is boring,'' he mutters, sighing.

It's not only that the homework is too easy. He could've been done half an hour ago, but his thoughts keep going back to Taiyou's observation from before. ''Ugh… he's not even trying and he can still be annoying.'' Tenma drops his pen and leans his head on his desk.

Suddenly the voice of his relative breaks him out of his musings. ''Tenma! Telephone!''

The brunet blinks and stands up, hurrying silently down the stairs. Aki holds up a phone, mouthing 'your mother' as he takes it from her. ''Hello?'' he asks as he pressed the phone to his ear.

'' _Tenma! It's so good to hear your voice again, sweetheart.''_

The time traveler smiles at the familiar voice of his mother. ''Okaa-san!'' he chirps happily.

His mother chuckles. _''How's school, sweetie? Are the teachers nice? Do you have a lot of homework? Did you join the soccer club? Made friends yet?''_

Tenma laughs at her enthusiasm, making his way out to the garden. ''School's great. The teachers are nice, maybe a little strict. Homework is fine. Yes, I joined the soccer club, and it's great! The captain is really nice and so is the keeper! Aoi joined as a manager and there's a really nice boy from my class, Nishizono Shinsuke. We've already played two teams and won once!''

'' _That's great, sweetie!''_ cheers his mother. _''Congratulations! When is your next match? Maybe your father and I can watch!''_

The brunet's smile widens. His parents are usually really busy with work so it's a treat if they can watch his matches. ''Next Saturday, noon,'' he tells her.

His mother is silent for a moment and he can almost see the thoughtful expression on her face. _''Hmm… I don't think we've anything scheduled for then. I'll let you know, okay?''_

''Yes, that'd be great,'' he says, his genuine smile widening. ''How's everything back home?''

'' _Just peachy,''_ grumbles his mother. _''There have been some troubles with our newest trading partners, but it'll be fine. It's just really stressing, nothing for you to worry about.''_

Tenma sighs in relief. ''Good,'' he says. ''How's Otou-san?''

His mother chuckles. _''He's been complaining because he hasn't been able to ice skate lately.''_

Yes, might be interesting to know: his father loves ice skating as much as Tenma loves soccer ( _he and his parents all have their own favorite sport._ )

The time traveler laughs. ''Tell him I pity him,'' he jokes. ''And that I miss him.''

His mother sobers up a bit. _''I will.''_ She pauses for a moment. _''We miss you too, Tenma, and we're so proud of you.''_

The brunet smiles gently. ''Thanks, Okaa-san.''

'' _On another note, how's your swimming?''_

( _His mother's favorite sport is swimming, and she's raised her son as a swimmer as well. He loves it, but he likes soccer better. His mother knows and respects this but he gets his stubborn streak from her and she can't help asking him to swim. Not that he really minds, he loves the water almost as much as he loves the field. After all, he's been swimming longer than he's played soccer._ )

He sighs and smiles at her usual antics. ''Okaa-san, I'm in the middle of a soccer tournament right now,'' he reminds her gently. ''I'm not joining any swimming competitions.''

He knows she's pouting. He just knows it. _''That might be true, sweetie, but you can just swim for fun, can't you?''_

Tenma blinks, he honestly hadn't thought of it like that, and he _does_ kind of miss the water. ''Yeah, that's true,'' he mutters. ''Hm, I do miss it a little…''

His mother cheers. _''Then go swimming this week, okay?''_ she jokes.

But the brunet nods even though it's just a joke and she can't see him. ''I think I'll go tomorrow after practice.''

The woman is silent for a moment, but then laughs softly. _''Well, if you really want to,''_ she says, but he can hear how happy it makes her that her only son has inherited her love for the water. _''But I have to go now, sweetheart,''_ she says, a bit sadly. _''My train has almost reached the station…''_

A flash of hurt shoots through him but he holds it back and puts up a fake cheerful tone. ''It's fine! You're busy. If you finish your work early, maybe you can go swimming as well!''

His mother sounds relieved that he doesn't sound disappointed. _''Yes, that sounds nice! Bye then, sweetheart, I'll see if we can watch that match of yours! Good luck!''_

''Thanks, Okaa-san. Bye!'' He ends the call and sighs, putting the phone back in its usual place. After a moment of thought he walks to the living room, where Aki is currently rearranging the flowers. ''Aki-nee, can I go swimming tomorrow?''

If the woman is surprised by the sudden request, she doesn't show it. Instead she smiles softly at him. ''Of course!''

* * *

The next morning Tenma and Shinsuke enter the clubroom to see their fellow soccer players mad and irritated. _'Well, what an amazing way to start the day,'_ thinks the brunet dryly.

''It's a pain,'' says Minamisawa as he looks at Sangoku and Shindou. ''Quit pushing your ideas of soccer onto us.''

' _Now that I think about it… they're doing the same to us,'_ realizes Tenma. _'Saying they don't want to play real soccer…'_

Meanwhile, Shindou stands up. ''Minamisawa-san. That match was the first time since I joined Jr. High that I found soccer to be so much fun,'' he states seriously, Sangoku next to him clearly agreeing with the captain.

''I know that,'' says Minamisawa, narrowing his eyes. Everyone in the room is looking at the two. ''But that's different. Do you think Fifth Sector will keep quiet about us going against their orders? Do you guys not care if the club gets disbanded?'' he shoots a look at Shinsuke and Tenma, and then does a double take when he sees the brunet staring at his phone like it's the most intriguing thing in the world. The forward narrows his eyes and shoots the brunet a death glare.

The others are silent, waiting for the brunet to react to the death glare because Minsamisawa's death glares are not to be taken lightly. ( _But Tenma is best friends with Tsurugi Kyousuke of all people, so it doesn't really affect him._ ) After what feels like an eternity of silence, the time traveler slowly looks up with a solemn expression on his face.

''I just discovered frogs are herbivores.''

Everyone stares at him in bewilderment, pure silence in the clubroom. It's finally broken by a snort everyone looks at the source. Shindou is smiling in amusement at the disbelieving expressions on his teammates' faces. ''Frogs are carnivores,'' he tells the first-year.

The time traveler shakes his head dramatically. ''But what if they aren't?'' he asks. ''What if they simply want us to think they're carnivores? Like a… survival instinct. What if they simply want to look more dangerous in order to protect themselves?''

Sangoku raises an eyebrow. ''Okay. And who would they scare?''

The brunet pauses at that, trying to think of an answer. ''I don't know. Maybe they have a secret, terrifying enemy we don't know about, like… mutant carrots!'' he exclaims.

( _He represses a shiver as he remembers the evil grins and glowing purple eyes, armed with white fluff bombs…_ )

''Mutant carrots,'' deadpans the captain slowly. ''Very terrifying.''

Grey eyes, deadly serious, settle on him and the brunet speaks in a low, eerie voice. _''Never_ underestimate mutant carrots. The last time I encountered them, I had to fight for my life.''

The silence that falls is disbelieving and a little bit wary. On one hand, the Raimon team is _seriously_ wondering about the sanity of their junior, while said junior is remembering a vicious battle between his future teammates and the orange mutant monsters.

Shinsuke breaks the silence. ''You've fought mutant carrots,'' he says slowly. ''How, exactly, did you encounter those mutant carrots?''

Tenma shrugs, suddenly cheerful again. ''Cooking accident.''

Raimon shares a few freaked out looks and Sangoku is the one to sum up all their thoughts in a single word.

''Aha.''

* * *

Raimon's time traveler isn't surprised to see Minamisawa, Kurama, Amagi, Hayami and Kuramada walk away from the group just as Shindou is about to tell them about practice.

Hamano smiles apologetically. ''Shindou, you've gotta understand. We just want to protect our soccer,'' he says and joins the group.

Tenma watches quietly and tilts his head in thought. _'Hmm… I suppose I've taken the task of stirring up the revolution too lightly, huh…'_

''Come on, let's starts the stretches,'' says Sangoku with a sad look at the group that is currently starting their own practice. Tenma follows his other teammates with a long look at the others.

' _I almost forgot how hard it was when we started out…'_

Not long after, everyone is taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke. He walks to Endou, his eyes narrowed in a mix of emotions only Tenma seems to notice. ''Use me in the next game,'' he states coldly.

''You?'' repeats Endou, not intimidated at all by the harsh stare the Seed gives him.

Tsurugi doesn't hesitate when he answers. ''Yeah.''

Tenma blinks as he shuts out Hayami ( _who is, once again, freaking out. The brunet has to admit, he kind of misses the older Hayami – still not the bravest on the team, but he's learned not to freak out at every small thing…_ )

''He's made his move,'' mutters Sangoku as he glances at Shindou, who is standing next to him.

The captain nods. ''But coach Endou should know he's a Seed.''

( _Tenma is the only one who is not surprised when their coach responds with a bright grin and a ''Okay, you'll play.'' Even Tsurugi himself seems suspicious – but maybe that's because the guy's suspicious of_ everything _at this point in time. Seriously, he could be suspicious of a newborn kitten or something._ )

''I don't know what you've got up your sleeve, but I'll play the way I want,'' states the Seed after a moment of silence. He doesn't react to Endou's smile and simple ''I don't mind'', instead turning around and making his way to leave the field.

He would've left, if Shindou hadn't interfered. ''Wait a minute, coach!'' protests the captain. ''He's a Seed. It's beyond question that he'll do something to stop us.''

Endou blinks and smiles. ''Yeah, maybe,'' he answers simply.

''Then why?'' demands the captain fiercely. ''Aren't you the one who said we're aiming for real victory?!''

''That's why,'' states Endou seriously. ''I'm allowing Tsurugi to play because we're aiming for victory.'' Any sign of the cheerful coach from just minutes ago is gone, replaced by an iron resolve.

''I don't understand!'' protests Shindou angrily.

Tsurugi's voice keeps him from saying anything else. ''By the way, captain.'' Said captain grits his teeth as he turns to look at the Seed's smugly smiling face. ''Just for your information…'' the forward finally looks at Shindou, his smirk widening. ''Your next opponent is Mannouzaka Jr. High, with a score of 1-0. Raimon loses.''

The Raimon members who are actually fighting against Fifth Sector ( _plus Kirino_ ) grit their teeth, as Tsurugi leaves with a dramatic swing of his jacket. ''Got that?''

Sangoku frowns at his retreating form and places his hands on his hips. ''It sounds like he's going to end the match exactly as ordered,'' he states.

And suddenly Hayami is there. ''Th-then let's listen to him! If we start obeying again, the club might not get disbanded!'' he tries.

''I don't know about that,'' says Kirino suddenly. ''If they keep overlooking our rebellious actions, it would be setting a bad example,'' he states seriously.

Hayami flinches back. ''Then that means we're already…''

( _Tenma hides a grin. He's already explained to everyone that Fifth Sector can't really do anything to them, and maybe they don't believe him but it's true. He's done this before, after all._ )

Meanwhile, Minamisawa is talking and Tenma forces his attention to the purple-haired player. ''Raimon's soccer club is already in the trash bin.'' He looks at Endou. ''Coach Endou,'' he states casually. ''I quit.''

Everyone stares at him, except for Tenma, who is currently thanking his mother silently bec _ause he could_ really _go for a swim after this._

''Quit? Are you serious?'' asks Kurumada, obviously shocked.

Minamisawa doesn't look at him. ''Yeah, I can't play along with this anymore.''

''Are you able to quit?'' somehow Endou's expression is completely open and honest, yet it doesn't show any of his emotions.

''Yes,'' answers Minamisawa without hesitation. He bows slightly. ''Goodbye.'' And with that he walks away.

Raimon's time traveler closes his eyes in anticipation, already hearing Kurama's angry voice. ''The one destroying Raimon's soccer club isn't Fifth Sector or Tsurugi… it's really _you!''_ he spats, and the brunet can feel the glare the forward shoots him.

But he doesn't open his eyes. He can't. _'I'm sorry.'_

As the silence stretches on, the brunet can't help but mentally flinch as the words keep replaying in his ears. He _knows_ Kurama doesn't really hate him, that he's just angry right now.

( _Tenma carefully balanced the stack of paperwork –_ why _coach Gouenji wanted him to take care of the club's minor problems was beyond him_ (even though he'd already been doing that in his last two years as Raimon's captain, just without the actual paperwork) _but he didn't complain, even though he hates it._

 _The stack he was carrying was so high he almost couldn't see where he was going, but he'd managed to come this far and he wasn't going to drop it now._

 _Even so, he could feel himself stumble, too out of balance to catch himself. Just as he almost tripped, someone else was there to steady him. ''Hey, careful with that,'' said an amused voice._

 _Tenma glanced up to see pitch black eyes and smiled. ''Thanks, Kurama-san,'' he thanked the forward, who waved it away with an upward twist of his lips._

'' _Ah, don't mention it.''_ )

He swallows at the memory, automatically comparing the gentle voice of his friend to the harsh tone from his past self, trying to convince himself Kurama _doesn't hate him._

' _In this world he does.'_

His eyes fly open as the traitorous little voice in the back of his head whispers the painful sentence. Instead of outwardly reacting to his sadness and pain, he turns to the people who can actually stand him right now, plastering a fake grin on his face. ''Come on, let's practice!''

* * *

The moment training ends, Tenma flees to the changing rooms, changes into his school uniform and packs his bag in record time. He's just zipping up his bag when the others arrive.

''What's got you in such a hurry?'' asks Sangoku softly. The hopeful glint that has become normal to see in his eyes is completely gone, yet the older boy can still fake curiosity.

Tenma smiles distantly. ''Ah, just have to be somewhere,'' he says absentmindedly. ''The sooner I leave, the more time I have. Goodbye!'' with that he quickly leaves the changing room.

He hurries down the street, only a little bit out of breath when he reaches the indoor swimming pool. An excited smile tugs at his lips as he enters the building.

Ten minutes later he is standing at the edge of the pool, looking at the clear water. There are no other people at this time of day, but he doesn't mind – actually, it's quite refreshing to be on his own for once.

Tenma closes his eyes behind his goggles for a moment and breathes slowly. Then his eyes snap open and he dives into the pool, feeling the water surround him as he gracefully crosses the distance between the two sides of the pool.

If he's a good soccer player, he's an amazing swimmer. He's been swimming since before he can remember. His mother's love for the water definitely overtook her common sense, and the only reason he hasn't drowned at a very young age is because of his slightly-more-rational father.

Not that his mother would've let him drown, no. No, she's the one who taught him how to move through the water like he's an actual creature of the sea. Fast, flowing, graceful. His mother's beauty definitely shows for real if she is in the water, more like a mermaid than a human. She makes it seem so easy yet so impossible, so _beautiful._

And he inherited it. His mother often tells him his body is made to swim, to move through the water like he belongs there instead of on the land. She taught him the sea is his friend, she taught him how to live, how to _breathe_ the water.

His father is the same, only when it comes to ice skating. Just as passionate, just as graceful as his mother is in the water. He taught his son to love the ice, to love the way the wind blows around him as he races over the frozen water.

He took to that as well, truly a child of his parents. Tenma loves both sports equally, having known them his whole life. While other parents might've been scared, _his_ parents took him to the pool and the ice before he was even a year old.

And then Tenma met soccer. He was as passionate as his parents were when it came to their respective sport. And his parents recognized it, recognized the love and the passion in his eyes every time it was mentioned, and they encouraged it.

Yet they never made him forget about his love for water, liquid or frozen. Because even if he loves the field, he's still born on the ice and in the sea.

When he joined Raimon the first time 'round, he'd been so obsessed with soccer that he forgot about ice skating and swimming. It took him a holiday back to Okinawa and a trip with his parents to the water to remember it, and during his second-year he started visiting the pool and the ice rink again.

Yet this time will be different. This time, he won't forget.

He loses track of time as he moves through the water, first fast to get rid of his build up stress and anger, then slow and graceful to enjoy the feel of the flow around him.

''Hey!''

Tenma looks up at the young voice that suddenly echoes through the room that was only filled with the splashing of water mere seconds ago.

A girl of about seventeen is standing at the edge of the pool, wearing a blue shirt and white pants. From the shirt the brunet easily recognizes her as one of the workers. The girl has her curly brown hair in a ponytail, hold together by a black ribbon.

She smiles when she sees that she has his attention, waving him over. The brunet gracefully crosses the distance to the other side of the pool. ''Hai?'' he asks, looking up at the girl.

''Ah, I apologize, but we're closing now,'' she says, smiling apologetically.

Tenma blinks. ''Really? It's already that late?'' he asks, surprised, and then chuckles sheepishly. ''I guess I lost track of time…''

The girl's smile widens. ''I noticed. You're a really good swimmer,'' she compliments as he climbs out of the pool.

The brunet blushes. ''You were watching?''

She chuckles at his embarrassment. ''Only for a little while,'' she admits. ''You're amazing in the water.''

The time traveler grabs his towel and throws a smile at her. ''I was practically born in the water,'' he tells her, and then extends a hand. ''Matsukaze Tenma.''

The girl shakes his hand. ''Shinohara Maiko,'' she introduces herself. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Likewise. You work here?'' he asks with a look at her shirt.

Shinohara nods. ''Yep! This place belongs to my uncle,'' she tells him as they make their way to the changing rooms. ''I haven't seen you here before…''

Tenma laughs softly. ''I haven't been here before. My mother loves swimming and taught me how to before I could walk, or at least, that's what my father says. She managed to convince me to come here.''

The girl raises an eyebrow. ''But don't you like swimming? You seemed to enjoy yourself back there.''

The time traveler immediately nods. ''I love it, but personally I like soccer more,'' he answers easily. ''I guess I was just so caught up in chasing the ball that I forgot about the water,'' and then, as an afterthought, ''and the ice, for that matter.''

Shinohara raises an eyebrow. ''Ice?'' she repeats curiously.

He nods. ''Yep, my father is the same with ice skating as my mom is with swimming and how I am with soccer. Guess I should start looking for an ice rink as well,'' he jokes, just as they reach the changing rooms. ''It was nice to meet you, Shinohara-san. I hope to see you around again.''

The brown-haired girl nods with a friendly smile. ''Hope to see you around, Matsukaze-kun.''

He smiles. ''Yeah.''

* * *

''Holy Road's Kanto A block district preliminaries! Mannouzaka Jr. High versus Raimon Jr. High is about to begin!''

Tenma watches quietly as five of Raimon's players announce to coach Endou they're not going to play in this match.

Kurumada.

Hayami.

Hamano.

Amagi.

Kurama.

Endou listens to their words grimly and then looks at Raimon's time traveler. ''Tenma, what about you?''

The brunet tilts his head thoughtfully. ''I want to play real soccer,'' he says finally. ''I want to play with everyone else. With the rest of Raimon's soccer club.''

Shinsuke immediately nods in agreement. ''Me too!''

Their coach looks at Sangoku and Shindou, who both nod in determination. Another voice suddenly speaks up.

''Geez, alright…'' Tenma smiles at Kirino's voice. The defender has a look on his face that basically screams 'why is there so much trouble in my life' as he sighs. ''Shindou, I'll join you.''

Shindou's expression softens. ''Kirino…'' he says gratefully.

The pink-haired defender answers the smile send his way with one of his own.

Tenma smiles at the show of their friendship, when he's broken out of his thoughts by his future best friend. ''Don't forget,'' says Tsurugi. ''Fifth Sector ordered Raimon to lose, 1-0.''

The time traveler raises an unimpressed eyebrow, something he has learned from being Raimon's captain for three years. ''Did you even listen to _anything_ I've said since the day we first met?'' he asks dryly. ''Seriously. You're not gonna change my mind, move on already.''

The forward tskes. ''You're annoying,'' he mutters.

The brunet rolls his eyes. ''Like I haven't heard that before,'' he responds. ''If there's anyone who knows how annoying I can be, it would be me since I have to live with myself.'' The Seed glares at him but the time traveler doesn't pay attention to it, instead walking to his position.

Tenma is stretching a bit before the match starts when someone suddenly speaks to him. ''Listen up.'' Pitch black eyes narrow at him. ''If you ever try to win, I'll stop you. I'm protecting my own soccer.''

Kurama moves in the direction of his position when Tenma's voice stops him.

''You know, Kurama-senpai…'' the forward turns around, shocked by the burning resolve in those blueish grey orbs. Tenma narrows his eyes slightly, challenging.

''So am I.''

* * *

 **So, that was chappie 7. The whole 'swimming' thing is 1) a headcanon of mine so don't judge and 2) important later on in the story. Besides, this is my story, my universe, my fanfic. I can literally do anything I want so that's what I'm doing :D Hope nobody minds the changes (okay, not changes cuz I didn't change anything... more like the parts I added).**

 **So, the next chapter might take a while because I'm really busy with tests and exam idioms and homework and stuff. Sorry :/**

 **\- Yara Meijer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now I am going to make sure you guys know.**

 **I DO NOT HAVE AN UPDATING SCHEDULE.**

 **I know you guys think I update every week, but _that's not true._ Please stop saying I should, or asking me to, because I _will not._ I do not have the time to. I'm sorry, I know you guys like this story and I know it sucks when a writer doesn't upload often. But I do update regularly - the most time that will be between updates is around two weeks.**

 **Sometimes you will have to wait a week until the next update, sometimes two. Please take into consideration that this is a _hobby_ and not a _job,_ because it's starting to feel like it is. I do not mean to be rude and I'm really happy you guys like this, but I simply cannot promise to upload every week.**

 **I know you guys like this story and I'm really happy, but _please stop asking me to update every week. Sometimes I simply do not have time._ I will update as fast as possible, so please bear with me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Again, just for the stubborn people:**

 **I DO NOT UPDATE EVERY WEEK, PLEASE STOP ASKING ME TO BECAUSE _I DON'T HAVE TIME TO._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I know this chapter took longer than the usual two weeks, but I have been so extremely busy and just couldn't find the energy to publish this. Sorry... but, as an apology, this chappie is 8000 words!**

 **Onto the reviews~!**

 _ **MatsukazeTenma8:**_ **I'm going to say it again, but I don't upload every week. I've told you guys over and over again, I update when I have the time. I know it sucks, but I really can't afford to update every week. I'll tell you now, you should probably wait for another two weeks before checking again, since I am just so incredibly busy :( I do update when I can, but school is really taking a lot of time. Sorry.**

 _ **CocoBaldwin:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much :D**

 _ **Farahehab:**_ **I wrote those chapters a few months ago as one long story. Some parts will contain less action than others. It's to be expected, really :) And yes, I update when I can.**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much~!**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Hahahaha, watch out for mutant carrots!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Kurama says he's currently busy. And that he doesn't 'do love'. What a tsundere, huh? XD Oh, I'm glad you like this story then. Nope, frogs are carnivores. Tenma was just being random again.**

 _ **pinkus-pyon:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much :)**

 _ **IeGbestfriend:**_ **I'm glad you like it! There have been some people who called it a bit boring :/ Yeah, Tenma's parents love him a lot, but basically the idea is that they're just really busy and that they don't always have time for him. Poor Tenma. Hahaha, your comment really made me laugh! I'm very happy you loved it so much~! :D**

 _ **R:**_ **Yeah, I've discovered a lack of time travel fics. So I decided to give it a try, since it hadn't really been done before... yeah, I've been trying to keep it interesting. Soon it will start to waver from the original path, though. Of course, all the matches will still happen and so will the major events, but things will start to change quite a bit in Arc 2. Anyway, I'm glad you like it :)**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **Thanks for understanding the whole 'updating time' thing :) I'm glad you like it so much~!**

 **So, that was that.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, etc.**

 **So, enjoy guys!**

* * *

The moment the whistle sounds, Tenma races forward. He might not remember every match he played, but it would take a lot to make him forget this.

Mannouzaka's forward, a boy with long, light grey hair whose name is apparently Shirato ( _Tenma mentally thanks the commentator_ ) moves towards Raimon's half of the field. The brunet grits his teeth as he passes a shocked Shindou, already seeing Tsurugi move.

' _If Tsurugi gets the ball it'll be too late!'_

Just before Raimon's forward can steal the ball from Shirato and score an own goal, Tenma is there and manages to weave through the two forwards in a mix of speed and grace, stealing the ball from between them.

He turns to Tsurugi. ''I won't let you destroy Raimon,'' he says quietly, so quiet only the navy-haired teen can hear it. Said navy-haired teen grits his teeth.

''You can't stop me,'' he hisses furiously.

Tenma's eyes soften in sadness as he passes to Shindou, his thoughts going a mile a minute. _'Did I do the right thing? Did that own goal of Tsurugi have an effect on Raimon's willingness to fight Fifth Sector?'_

He sighs, deciding to let it go for now and focus on the match instead. Shindou is currently running towards Mannouzaka's half, but the captain of the other field is already there, stealing it from him. ''Isozaki steals the ball!''

Tenma moves to interfere, his eyes widening in realization when he sees the look in Isozaki's eyes. ''Not again…!''

Instead of trying to face Mannouzaka's captain, the time traveler scans the field. There. Forward Shirato is running over the right side of the field, making eye contact with his captain.

And between them stands Hamano.

Without a moment to lose, Tenma runs towards the dark blue-haired boy, seeing how Isozaki seemingly makes a pass. _'Just a bit faster!'_

He reaches Hamano just in time, seeing the ball curve towards his teammate, who will definitely get hit. That is, if Tenma didn't jump in front just a moment before it reaches Hamano and kicks the ball forcefully, only a few feet from his teammate.

The ball falls on the ground, rolling away a few feet. Tenma glares at Mannouzaka's captain for a moment and then turns around to look at his teammate.

Hamano's eyes are wide open in shock and his mouth opens and closes as if he wants to say something yet not knowing what. The brunet smiles weakly at him. ''You okay?'' he asks, concern clear in his voice.

Something in Hamano's brown orbs shifts as he nods mutely. ''Y-yeah, fine,'' he mutters, frowning slightly as he stares at Tenma's face.

' _Okay… if there's one thing I know, it's that he didn't act like that before…'_ the time traveler frowns slightly at the strange look in Hamano's eyes but then pushes the thought to the back of his mind and instead turns around again to look at the rest of the field. _'As I thought. Even though Tsurugi didn't score that own goal, Mannouzaka is still going to hurt us. Crush us.'_

He's shaken from his thoughts by some of Raimon's other members, who are now surrounding them. ''What was that?'' asks Kurumada, obviously shocked.

Tenma crosses his arms and frowns. ''I knew it,'' he whispers softly as he sees Isozaki's annoyed look.

''Knew what?'' asks Shindou, who heard him. The brunet faces his teammates again, hesitating for a moment. ''Tenma, what is it?'' asks the game maker again, a shadow in his eyes.

' _Seems like he's realized it.'_

The time traveler sighs softly. ''That wasn't a pass,'' he says finally. ''They were planning on hitting Hamano-senpai.''

Their shocked reactions are completely expected.

Tenma's frown deepens. ''I don't think they're going to play the least bit fair,'' he warns. ''Just like that match against the Black Knights…''

Shindou frowns deeply and grits his teeth. ''Tenma, are you sure?''

''Hai.''

The captain turns to his other teammates, trusting the first-year's words ( _Tenma internally frowns in confusion at this – yeah, the game maker doesn't exactly hate him, but to trust him blindly like that? Quite… unexpected_ ). ''Everyone, be careful!'' he announces to the field. ''They're planning to hurt us!''

Hamano tries to laugh it off, but his eyes are wide and it sounds fake. ''I-it was just one pass, how can you be so sure?'' he asks the brunet.

Tenma looks up at the sky. ''Trust me, that pass wasn't an accident. The force, the way it curved, the way those guys over there are glaring at us, it was all planned.''

The match continues, but even with the warning Raimon can't do anything against the foul play. The time traveler grits his teeth as _another_ ball hits one of his players ( _because even though he might not wear the captain band, he'll_ always _be captain and they'll_ always _be_ his _players, and seeing his team hurt like this…_ )

Again and again, the Raimon Eleven are hit by Mannouzaka's 'passes', until none of them are getting up anymore. When Sangoku tries to move up, Isozaki shoots the ball so harshly that the keeper flies against the goal post.

Tenma grits his teeth as Isozaki retrieves the ball and shoots it at Shindou's crouching form, Raimon's captain screaming and falling backwards due to the force. He doesn't get up.

The whole stadium is speechless. The ball rolls away, stopping in the middle of the field.

No one reacts, as if they're waiting for something to happen.

' _Damn it…'_

He clenches his eyes shut.

' _Damn it!'_

His eyes fly open and focus on one face.

' _I already know the future, and yet… and yet I can't protect anyone!'_

Gathering his strength, he slowly moves to his feet. It feels like all eyes in the stadium are on him, yet he doesn't pay attention to them, only looking at those orange orbs.

When he's standing, he slowly walks forward. Mannouzaka's players let him pass, seemingly waiting for him to do something.

He doesn't care, still staring at the cold gaze.

After a few feet, he stops walking. Both are now at an equal distance, the ball lying between them. Silence, everywhere. On the field, on the benches, in the audience.

Pure silence.

''Is this what you want?''

Tenma's voice is a mere whispering, his eyes not leaving Tsurugi's. The forward's only reaction is a slight furrowing of his eyebrows.

The brunet smiles yet it doesn't contain any positive feelings. When he speaks again, his voice is as loud as he'd normally talk in a conversation, yet everyone hears it.

''Is this really what you want, Tsurugi Kyousuke?''

The Seed doesn't react and Tenma's eyes sadden. He sighs quietly, slowly walking forward. Mannouzaka's players stiffen yet don't stop him.

The time traveler reaches the ball. Everyone seems to wait with bated breath for his next actions.

He softly kicks the ball. It rolls a few feet further, until it stops in front of Tsurugi. The forward's eyes widen in alarm and suspicion, and he gazes wordlessly at the brunet.

Tenma looks back without any hesitation and he can see Tsurugi's resolve waver at his stare, looking like he can see into his soul.

''Go ahead,'' says Tenma softly. ''Hit me.''

The Seed's mouth falls open in disbelief.

The brunet shrugs. ''That's what you want, right? To destroy Raimon?'' he questions, still in a quiet voice. ''Then go ahead. Do it. Hit me.''

Tsurugi seems to hesitate for a moment longer but then shakes himself out of his daze. He makes a move to kick the ball, eyes not leaving Tenma's determined ones that seem to speak all the words his mouth can't say.

The forward kicks the ball harshly. Tenma only breaks eye contact when the ball hits him in the chest, knocking all the air out of him. He staggers backwards, gasping, but manages to keep his footing.

He straightens, orange locking on grey again.

Without breaking eye contact, Tenma kicks the ball at his feet to Tsurugi again, a wordless invitation to continue.

( _Because that first ball, while painful, wasn't shot with Kyousuke's full power._ )

After a noticeable shorter moment of hesitation, the Seed kicks the ball again. And again, the brunet staggers backwards, only just keeping himself from falling on the ground.

And _again,_ he straightens, meeting the forward's orange gaze. The ball at his feet is kicked back gently to the Seed, who narrows his eyes but takes the invitation.

The ball flies through the air again, this time with even more force.

Tenma grits his teeth to keep from screaming as the ball hits him. He moves a few feet backwards from the force, kicking the ball to Tsurugi again just before his legs give out underneath him and he sinks to the ground.

The opening is clear, yet Tsurugi doesn't take it.

The time traveler raises an eyebrow, struggling to regain his even breathing. ''What is it?'' he asks without any real curiosity. ''Why don't you shoot? This is what you wanted, right? To destroy Raimon…''

Finally the Seed speaks. ''I…'' he pauses, hesitating.

The brunet gathers his strength and slowly stands up again. He calmly walks forward, forcing himself not to flinch at the pain that shoots through his limbs at the movements.

He reaches his future friend and gently takes the ball from before his feet. Without saying a word, Tenma turns around and kicks the ball to Raimon's goal.

''Wha-!'' Tsurugi can't stop the shocked shout from leaving his mouth at the sight.

The brunet watches emotionlessly as the ball lands just a few feet in front of Raimon's goal. Ignoring the shocked expressions from his other teammates, he turns to Tsurugi.

''1-0, right?'' he asks quietly, and stunned orange eyes meet his own grey orbs. ''This is what you were planning to do, wasn't it? An own goal?'' he gestures to the ball lying innocently in front of the goal. ''Here's your chance. I can't stop you if you wanted to.''

With that he remains silent again, waiting for the Seed to do something.

Tsurugi, however, doesn't seem to know _what_ to do. He stares at the unmoving ball and the brunet can see the storm of emotions darkening his orange orbs.

Confusion.

Disbelief.

Shock.

Anger.

Frustration.

Fear.

Sadness.

Pain.

Tenma sighs quietly, yet the forward standing next to him can still hear it. His orange orbs fall on him again, the uncertainty sipping through the mask.

The time traveler smiles at him. ''This isn't you,'' he whispers. ''This isn't who you are, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Am I wrong?''

''Screw this!''

Isozaki retrieves the ball and shoots with all the force he can muster. It hits Tenma square in the chest and the brunet cries out in pain as he falls on the ground. He doesn't move.

''What the hell do you think you're doing, Tsurugi?!'' demands Mannouzaka's captain.

Raimon's Seed stares at the unmoving form of Tenma for a moment and then his eyes dart back to Isozaki. Tsurugi shakes his head and his eyes narrow. ''Nothing,'' he grits out, taking the ball from the other Seed.

He looks over his shoulder at the unresponsive form of the brunet. ''I am a Seed,'' he says even though he's not sure that the time traveler is listening. ''And I will destroy Raimon!''

He kicks the ball, shooting it in Raimon's goal.

''G-goal! Tsurugi's own goal makes the score 1-0 for Mannouzaka!'' stutters the commentator.

Isozaki grins. ''That's what we like to see,'' he says coldly. ''It's over.''

''Not yet.''

The captain whips his head around at the voice, his eyes widening in disbelief as he sees how Tenma slowly stands up. His eyes are burning with a fire that's more blue than grey and the Seed actually takes a step backwards, a shiver going down his spine.

The time traveler narrows his eyes. ''Not. Yet.''

''What?!'' hisses Isozaki. He turns around completely, furiously, and shoots the ball at the brunet again, even harder than before.

Tenma cries out again as he hits the ground. Mannouzaka's captain smirks. ''There. Now you can go to sleep like the rest of them!'' he looks at the unmoving form of the brunet for a second and then turns his back on him again, just like his fellow Mannouzaka players.

Raimon's future captain struggles to get up again, his whole body shaking in pain and exhaustion. The players still standing stare at him in shock, not believing what their eyes are telling them.

''Raimon…'' breathes Tenma, his voice shaking in exhaustion. ''Raimon will beat Fifth Sector! We will protect our soccer!'' he meets Isozaki's furious gaze head-on. ''And for that, we have to keep winning.''

''You little brat!'' Isozaki's eye twitches. ''I'll crush you!'' he kicks the ball again, hitting Tenma square in the face. The brunet cries out as he falls on the ground, again, and doesn't move. Again.

''Quit wasting our time,'' growls Mannouzaka's captain after the brunet doesn't move for a while.

He is, once again, taken by surprise when said brunet _does_ move. ''I w-will win!'' Tenma stands up, moving forward towards Isozaki – and the ball.

One of Mannouzaka's midfielders, Busujima, completely loses his composure, shooting ball after ball at the brunet with all the strength he has. Even so, the brunet stands up, the white-haired midfielder staring with stunned eyes.

''I will win,'' Tenma repeats, his resolve clear in his voice and almost glowing blue eyes.

''Can't you guys do anything right?!'' Tsurugi pushes Busujima out of the way, kicking the ball high in the air. ''This is how you destroy someone!'' he jumps after the ball, ignoring Shindou's alarmed shout as he shoots the ball at the brunet.

Tenma doesn't look at it, instead gazing at Tsurugi's blazing orange orbs. For a split second their eyes meet and the brunet's lips twitch upwards, the forward's own eyes widening, and then the ball hits its target.

The time traveler can almost hear the shocked gasps but ignores it, fighting to open his eyes. _'Damnit, Kyousuke you are in so much trouble when I return,'_ he promises absentmindedly and then forces his body to move again.

Yet it's easier said than done, because while Mannouzaka's players are strong, their shots are _nothing_ compared to Tsurugi's.

''I have to win.''

Tsurugi's head whips around at the determined yet pained voice, seeing the brunet sitting up again. ''Why? Why are you standing back up?!''

''Why?'' repeats Tenma, the blue fire in his eyes glowing even brighter. ''Because I love soccer!''

( _And because it's a nice revenge, pissing the younger version of Kyousuke off. And because he can't stand seeing Kyousuke in so much pain. And because it's fun._ ( _But right now, it's mostly about soccer._ ))

The time traveler is not surprised when Isozaki kicks the ball to him. ''Okay then,'' says Mannouzaka's captain. ''In that case…'' he smirks. ''Just try and protect it,'' he challenges. ''Beat us and protect your beloved soccer.''

( _Tenma wonders about his next actions. Taking Isozaki's challenge is risky – the opposite team will try to injure him,_ badly, _and he has no guarantee that Tsurugi will save him again. On the other hand, it could be the only way to get the Seed on his side._ )

He glances at his future friend. _'I've got no choice.'_ He sighs as he takes the ball and starts to run. _'I_ have _to avoid the first player, otherwise Tsurugi won't react in time,'_ he realizes as he sees one of Mannouzaka's midfielders enter his vision.

The first time 'round he hadn't noticed the midfielder and even if he did, he wouldn't have realized the real purpose of that sliding. But now he's three years older and he might not have his older, stronger body, but his knowledge has not disappeared and now he can clearly see that the sliding is _not_ a safe one. No, this one is definitely made with the intention to hurt him.

No matter how much his mind screams at him to avoid it, the brunet only changes the rhythm in which he steps slightly so that he is just lifting his foot when the midfielder hits it. Instead of breaking his leg, like the obvious purpose was, it now simply disrupts his run for a moment.

The brunet easily catches his balance, ignoring the shouts from his teammates and instead keeping his attention on Mannouzaka's players.

' _If I miss only one of them, the consequences could be horrible.'_

He notices Isozaki from the corner of his eyes just a second too late and mentally prays that Tsurugi will push him out of the way again, because he won't be able to evade this one.

And then someone slams into him and he loses his balance, falling onto the ground harshly. Yet the pain of the fall diminish when he catches sight of navy-blue and bright yellow. _'Kyousuke…'_

He doesn't completely hear what the two Seeds say to each other but he does catch sight of Tsurugi's bewildered expression turning to one of pure rage. ''You bastard!'' hisses the forward furiously. ''Are you for real?!''

Isozaki just smirks in response and Tsurugi's orange orbs narrow. Without hesitation he turns around and lets the ball rest on his outstretched leg, then hitting it with all his force. It's surrounded by blueish black energy, shooting forward. '' **Death Sword!** ''

It flies past Mannouzaka's goalkeeper, who wasn't even paying attention to the game, hitting the goal behind him. ''Goal! W-what is this?! This time, Tsurugi cancels out his own goal to make the score a tie!''

Tenma smiles as the whistle announces the end of the first half.

' _Everything's finally falling into place.'_

Shindou walks forward, staring at the forward in disbelief. ''Tsurugi…'' he says, shocked. ''I thought you said you were going to destroy soccer.''

''I am,'' announces the (ex-)Seed. He turns around and holds up a fist in burning resolve. ''I'll destroy this corrupted soccer with my own hands!''

Shindou seems to get a genius realization but Tenma doesn't let him speak up about it. ''Eh, this is so confusing!'' he comments from where he's still sitting on the ground. His two teammates can't help but look at him. The brunet is staring at the forward with a confused expression, but the captain can make out the mischievous glint in his eyes. ''First you said you were going to destroy soccer, then you said you were going to replace Raimon, then you said you were going to destroy soccer again, _then_ you said you were going to destroy Raimon and now you're going to destroy corrupted soccer!'' he tilts his head.

Shindou chuckles softly at the slight shift in Tsurugi's expression. Instead of scowling, he now looks the slightest bit surprised at the brunet. ''I… you're annoying,'' he grumbles after a moment of hesitation.

The time traveler grins. ''And you're a pessimist,'' he tells the slightly older boy, who bristles, offended. Then Tenma's smile softens, the look in his eyes changing and easily captivating the (ex-)Seed with the mix of emotions- _HonestyGratefulnessHappinessReliefWarmthTrust_ -in them. ''But still… thanks.''

Tsurugi nods, slightly overwhelmed. Then he seems to realize what's happening because he mutters a 'tch' and turns around, walking away from the other two.

Tenma watches him leave with a small, knowing smile. _'Yeah. He's gonna be alright.'_

Raimon's captain pulls him out of his thoughts. ''How long are you going to sit there?'' he asks his junior with a raised eyebrow.

The brunet blinks and tears his eyes away from Tsurugi's retreating form. ''Until my leg's not numb anymore,'' he answers casually, the elder's eyes widening slightly. ''Don't worry about me. Check on Kirino-senpai, I think he took a nasty fall back there.''

Shindou immediately takes his words for granted and walks to Kirino, who has, indeed, injured his ankle again. The time traveler sighs softly, his happy mood from Tsurugi's change of viewpoint being replaced by sadness. Then he shakes his head. _'No, I shouldn't be sad. Shindou doesn't even really know me right now, of course he'd be more concerned about Kirino-senpai.'_

Shaking off the thoughts, he stands up and walks towards the bench, suppressing a flinch at the sting in his leg. He doesn't need any unwanted attention right now, since there are probably going to be Keshin in the second half.

' _Sometimes I hate my life,'_ he grumbles internally as he sits down on the bench, outwardly looking like he just didn't almost break his leg. He watches quietly as Kurumada, Amagi, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama announce that they're not going to play anymore. Shindou accepts it gracefully, like always. _'He's a good captain,'_ muses Tenma. _'I'm actually not sure if I should regret stealing his position… it must not have been easy, to suddenly follow the orders of a first-year.'_

Soon after they're standing on the field again, the five senpai at the sides. Tenma watches as Mannouzaka are amazed at the fact that 'four of them are still hanging on' and then the brunet looks at Shindou. ''You know… I still don't get why we're putting a midfielder as forward and a forward as midfielder,'' he says.

The captain rolls his eyes. ''Tsurugi was being stubborn.''

The brunet raises an eyebrow. ''That still doesn't explain it. I'm stubborn too yet I'm the one playing forward right now,'' he shoots back easily. ''And last time I checked, I was a midfielder.''

Shindou sighs but answers anyway. ''I'm a midfielder too,'' he mutters to himself.

Tenma still catches it and hides a grin. ''You are, but you used to be a forward when you were in the second team, right?''

The game maker blinks and stares at him in slight surprise – definitely less than it would've been if someone else said that, but Tenma still thinks he's too surprised, considering who he's talking to. ''How do you know that?''

' _No, I am not a stalker.'_ The brunet shrugs. ''Easy. I watched a few of Raimon's matches from last year. You were a forward.''

 _Technically_ it's not a lie, since the time traveler _did_ watch those matches, only in the future. Past. Other… timeline thingy. _'Jeez, this is confusing.'_

Then the whistle sounds and the second half starts. ''The second half starts with Raimon's kickoff!''

' _Wow, hadn't noticed.'_

Tenma starts to run when someone else suddenly catches up with him. His eyes light up in realization as he sees Tsurugi running next to him. ''Give it to me,'' says the forward. Unfriendly.

The time traveler huffs. ''No.''

The (ex-)Seed glares at him. ''Why not?'' he hisses, again, not very friendly.

The brunet smiles innocently at him as he avoids the forward's attempt to steal the ball from him. ''For starters, you're being incredibly rude, Tsu-chan. Maybe you could just _ask_ politely? That does wonders, you know,'' he suggest cheekily and Tsurugi's eye twitches. Before the navy-haired striker can retort, however, the brunet turns serious. ''Listen. Mannouzaka's number 10 and their keeper are Seeds as well. They've both got Keshin.''

Tsurugi's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing as he nods. ''How do you know that?'' he asks, yet Tenma can't help but smile internally when the forward doesn't question if his statement is true.

The time traveler shakes his head. ''No time to explain,'' he tells the other, distracted for a moment as he skillfully passes one of the opposing forwards. ''Just be careful. Don't get careless.''

''Like I don't know that,'' snarls the forward in annoyance. ''Now give me the ball.''

The brunet rolls his eyes. ''Jeez, anger issues much?'' the forward's glare intensifies and Tenma sighs exasperatedly. ''Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm sure,'' he mutters and passes the ball to a now positively steaming Tsurugi.

The time traveler sighs as he slows down slightly, trying to come up with a way to avoid any Keshin being used in this match. He's pulled out of his thoughts when Shindou catches up to him. ''What was that all about?''

' _Should I tell Shindou-senpai? He does have a Keshin…'_ the brunet narrows his eyes as he watches Tsurugi skillfully pass Mannouzaka's players. ''The keeper and number 10 both have Keshin,'' he says after a moment of contemplating the idea.

The captain's eyes widen. ''You sure?'' when the first-year nods, the older teen narrows his eyes. ''Got it. Should we warn Sangoku-san?''

Tenma shrugs. ''Well, if you want to run all the way back, be my guest. Otherwise I suppose we might get another chance to tell him, unless we get unlucky and they manage to score with a Keshin before that.''

' _It's kind of a surprise he actually asked and listened to my advice…'_

The time traveler suddenly realizes something and he can barely keep himself from cursing out loud ( _because he has a feeling that Shindou won't like that_ ). Instead he suddenly speeds up, gritting his teeth. _'Damn it. Tsurugi's fast and my body isn't trained on speed yet. If I want to keep up with him this match, I'll be exhausted before it even ends.'_

Even so, he pushes his legs to move even faster. He can already see Isozaki sharing a look with Mannouzaka's number 10 as he runs to intercept Tsurugi. The moment Tenma sees that, he changes his course sharply, keeping an eye on the two Seeds.

As expected, Isozaki manages to steal the ball from Tsurugi. His eyes then move to number 10. ''Mitsuyoshi!'' he passes the ball to the forward, but just before the pass reaches said forward, Tenma steals the ball out of the air.

He immediately starts running, not allowing himself any relief at his successful attempt to keep Keshin out of the match. It was still a close call, and if he has to spend this whole match running around to avoid situations like that one, it's only the question if Raimon will win.

( _He's not being arrogant here – right now, they have_ five _players and they're all gonna be needed in winning this and/or convincing the others to help._ )

Tenma dribbles absentmindedly, just managing to avoid showing any of his real dribbling skills ( _because he's not stupid enough in letting his opponents know how skilled he really is – they'll probably underestimate him, which is – while annoying – very, very nice in the end_ ) and then passes to Shinsuke.

Shinsuke runs towards the goal, but then suddenly Tsurugi is there to steal the ball from him and Tenma huffs in annoyance. _'As long as Tsurugi is still being stubborn, this won't get anywhere!'_

The striker moves towards the goal, but both of Mannouzaka's Seeds block him. Tenma is already running forward, easily noticing Mannouzaka's other players surrounding Tsurugi.

Isozaki kicks the ball, harshly, and Tsurugi yelps as he's thrown backwards harshly. He manages to land on his feet but immediately lowers himself to the ground, clutching his stomach. Not even a second later, Mitsuyoshi kicks the ball again, hitting the other boy straight in the chest.

The forward somehow manages to land on his feet again yet Mannouzaka is unstoppable in their kicks. Just as Isozaki kicks the ball again, Tenma slips past the defender that's blocking him and jumps in front of the navy-haired teen.

Without hesitation, he kicks the ball and manages to stop it a few feet from the still kneeling Tsurugi. The time traveler's eyes are filled with cold determination as he stares at Isozaki. Mannouzaka's captain falters as he stares into icy eyes.

 _Bright blue_ eyes. _Definitely_ not the usual blueish grey.

The captain can swear those eyes are filled with fire, giving them an eerie glow. Even worse is the pure and utter _ice_ in them, the flames freezing with a cool impassiveness. Isozaki can feel a shiver go down his spine and no matter how much he wants to move, he's frozen in place.

Tenma narrows his eyes and the other swallows nervously. The time traveler is _furious_. Not a burning, uncontrollable anger, but a calm and collected rage that's so much more dangerous and scary than if he'd lost control of his emotions.

Because right now, he's in complete control of his actions and he will not regret those actions, no matter what they are.

''Listen carefully,'' he hisses, the temperature seemingly dropping by at least ten degrees. Isozaki shivers, unable to look away from the frozen, furious gaze. ''You lay _one hand_ on my teammates again, and I promise you will **regret it.** _Understand?''_

Mannouzaka's captain can only nod and breathes in relief when Tenma's gaze finally leaves him, instead settling on a stunned Tsurugi Kyousuke. His eyes soften slightly, the ice leaving them. ''You okay?''

The navy-haired forward nods, the shock leaving his gaze and being replaced by something else. ''Of course, who do you think I am?'' he says.

Tenma can't help but smile. ''Sorry, my mistake.'' He grins as Tsurugi stands up. ''Come on, we've got a match to win.''

A moment later, said match continues, with Tsurugi taking the ball and charging forward – on his own. _Again._

And again he is stopped by Mannouzaka's players, leaving Tenma in annoyance at his stubbornness. Until Shindou comes along, sprinting forward. ''Tsurugi, over here!''

The (ex-)Seed glares at him stubbornly.

The captain narrows his eyes and continues. ''Even if you're a Seed, you can't win against a whole team on your own! We want to win as well! If you want to beat them, work with us!''

The forward and the captain have a staring contest for a moment and Tenma can almost _feel_ his annoyance levels rising. Before he can say something, however, Tsurugi makes a decision and skillfully jumps in the air – narrowly avoiding the sliding that would've stolen the ball from him – and passes to Shindou.

''Don't get the wrong idea!'' yells Tsurugi even as Shindou moves towards the goal. ''I don't consider you a teammate!''

Tenma groans, wondering how those two ever managed to get along. ''Are you two _always_ fighting?'' he yells even as he runs forward, basically seeing how Shindou rolls his eyes while he passes the ball to the brunet. Said brunet huffs but then his eyes light up in devious mischief. ''Repressed sexual tension much?!'' he yells at the top of his lungs.

The reactions are… interesting, to say the least. Due to the volume at which he shouted, everyone heard it. _Everyone._ Even the public.

''And Matsukaze seems to be fighting with his teammates!'' yells the commentator and Tenma hides a smile.

''I am not fighting, just stating a fact!'' he yells back, unable to hold his grin back any longer. ''Seriously guys, get a room!''

''Matsukaze Tenma you shut up _right now!''_ yells Shindou back, and when the brunet glances over his shoulder he can see that the captain is as red as a tomato. ''Don't you have any respect for your upperclassmen?!''

Tenma cackles and doesn't answer because he's currently distracted by two of Mannouzaka's players, using a hissatsu technique involving elephants, and he can distinctly remember that that technique hurt.

So he stops running.

The two defenders – who were trying to squish him between them – are confused, to say the least, when the brunet suddenly isn't running between them anymore.

While the defenders end up messing up the hissatsu technique, the time traveler passes them but is caught off guard by Isozaki, who steals the ball from him. ''Mitsuyoshi!'' he makes a long pass to the Seed.

' _Damnit!'_ Tenma's eyes widen. _'I'm too far back to stop him!'_

And then he feels the familiar, excruciating pain coursing through his veins as a blueish black cloud takes shape behind the Mannouzaka Seed. The brunet screams soundlessly, falling to his knees because this _h.u.r.t.s._ so freakishly much.

 **P**

 **A**

 **I**

 **N**

The only thing he feels is the agony in his body and black spots fill his vision as he tries to focus on breathing steadily.

He can distinctly hear Mitsuyoshi laugh maniacally at the shocked outcries from Raimon. '' **Conjurer Purim!** '' the Keshin takes form.

Tenma forces his eyes open, supporting himself with shaking arms as he watches the scene unfold. Mitsuyoshi laughs again as the Keshin takes of its hat, a magic box appearing out of purple smoke coming from the hat. '' **Magician's Box!** '' he kicks the ball aggressively and it hits the box, which almost seems to swallow it. A moment alter, the ball is released, surrounded by a dark, purple energy, heading straight to the goal.

The time traveler grasps his shirt above his heart, every heartbeat sending another pulse of agony through him. He hears how Sangoku tries to stop the Keshin shot to no avail, and a moment later the pain numbs slightly. Instead of the acute, crippling stings from before, it's now a dull, constant ache pulsing through his limbs.

''And Mannouzaka scores their second goal!'' the commentator's voice enters his hazy mind, and the brunet forces himself to focus again.

His body still feels weak and only the thought of moving makes him nauseous, but he knows he can't afford to rest any longer. With shaking legs he stands up, his head pounding painfully.

Even so, Tenma straightens and hides his pain between a mask of seriousness, quickly scanning if anyone noticed his little episode this time.

( _Okay, it seems his teammates are_ really _oblivious._ )

Soon after, the match continues and the future captain tries to give it his all, but the numbing ache and exhaustion is clearly making it harder to focus. Despite his effort, Mannouzaka manages to steal the ball from Raimon easily and then focuses on the goal.

Tenma grits his teeth as he uselessly watches Sangoku's attempt at protecting the goal. Mannouzaka is ruthless, shooting again and again until the keeper can only just grab the ball to keep it from landing in the goal, falling on the ground harshly.

''Sangoku-san!'' Shindou grits his teeth, making an attempt to dodge the opponent's player, but to no avail. They're completely blocked off from their goal.

And then another voice echoes over the field and Tenma smiles tiredly.

''Hey, you guys!'' yells Midori at the top of her lungs to the unmoving Raimon players on the sides. ''Don't you feel _anything_ watching them play? I know you're worried about Fifth Sector and all,'' she continues, ''but aren't these guys your soccer buddies?!''

That seems to shake their resolve. ''You joined the club together, ate together, and you came this far with them around! Those guys are desperately doing everything they can to protect Raimon's soccer! Yet you guys don't feel _anything?!''_

Tenma smiles softly at her words. _'Midori-senpai always manages to… encourage us, in her own special way.'_

The game continues with Mannouzaka's kick-off. The ball is immediately passed to their number 10, and Isozaki grins. ''Mitsuyoshi, shoot with your Keshin!'' he orders.

Raimon's time traveler can easily make out the alarmed looks on the faces of the Raimon players – _all_ the Raimon players.

He sees Sangoku's grim expression even as the keeper spreads his arms and narrows his eyes in resolve. ''I'll stop it no matter what! Even if I fall apart doing so!'' he exclaims, not a trace of doubt in his voice.

Tenma breathes out, hating the feeling of helplessness. There's nothing he can do to stop a Keshin while he's still suffering from his 'episodes', no matter how much he wishes it was different.

Instead of thinking about it any longer, the brunet forces himself to calm down. _'It's still only 2-1. That's not too bad, but… we're already in the second half. Will we be able to turn the score around before the match ends?'_

Resigning himself to the fact he won't be able to help, the brunet braces himself for the wave of pain that's sure to come.

Mitsuyoshi laughs manically as he throws his arms up, a blackish blue cloud of energy forming behind him. Tenma grits his teeth, already feeling the dull ache turning into crippling stings of agony. He stumbles but tries to stay on his feet as long as possible.

'' **Conjurer Purim!** ''

And then suddenly, another voice is heard over the field. The owner of the voice crosses his arms in front of his face, flames surrounding him that then make place for a cloud of white steam. '' **Dash Train!** '' Kurumada charges forward and Mitsuyoshi's eyes widen in fear and shock as he sees the defender storming in his direction. He screams as he's thrown into the air, Kurumada easily taking the ball.

''K-Kurumada steals the ball!'' the commentator's voice is filled with disbelief.

The defender turns around with a smile when he hears Sangoku's grateful voice saying his name, giving him a nod. Mitsuyoshi struggles to his feet again and Kurumada turns around to face him. ''I'm not letting you guys do whatever you want anymore,'' he says without the slightest hint of doubt. ''I don't care who we're up against! We'll protect our soccer!''

''Hamano, we're going too!'' yells Amagi suddenly, dashing forward.

The other teen rubs the back of his head. ''After what he just said, we can't sit back now,'' he agrees and a confident smile tugs on his lips as he sprints forward.

Hayami freaks out for a moment. ''Eh- wha- you're going?!'' he follows them. ''Then, me too…''

''Let's go, guys!'' Kurumada hits his palm with his fist. ''This is where the _real_ game starts!''

Raimon agrees as one. ''Yeah!''

Tenma smiles tiredly, the stinging returning to a painful, pulsing ache that exhausts him all the same. Yet his resolve only grows at the enthusiasm shown by his teammates.

' _Finally… Raimon is back in the game.'_

The match resumes and Raimon is on offence for what feels like the first time since the match started. Kurumada currently has the ball, running forward while scanning the surrounding field for his teammates. ''Matsukaze, move!''

Tenma blinks and automatically starts to run faster, fighting off the dizziness in his mind. A moment later the ball is passed to him and he quickly scans the field, trying to keep his composure. Which is, in fact, easier said than done. He's out of breath, his mind is hazy and his whole body hurts with every movement he makes.

One of Mannouzaka's players enters his vision and the brunet forces himself to think, which goes slower than he'd like. _'Hissatsu is out of the question in my current condition… guess there's only one option.'_

Just when the player reaches him and attempts to steal the ball, the brunet suddenly stops moving and kicks the ball straight into the air. The other teen is taken off guard by the sudden movement and stumbles. The time traveler grins cheekily and with a small jump takes the ball out of the air. The moment his feet hit the ground again he starts running, scanning the field for his teammates.

There. ''Hayami-senpai!'' the older boy easily receives the pass, sprinting forward with a few nice moves. Tenma's grin softens to a smile as he sees how Hayami passes the ball to Hamano, glad to see the teamwork between his (future?) friends.

As one of Mannouzaka's defenders comes closer to Hamano, the Raimon midfielder slams his foot on the ball and a whirlpool emerges from it. The teen grins as he runs on the ball, 'surfing' past the opponent. '' **Surfing Pierrot!** ''

But then Isozaki steals the ball back and for a while both teams try to get a hold of the ball, yet it seems they are evenly matched. Then the ball is passed to Mitsuyoshi but suddenly Amagi slams his fist to the ground, dirt flying up into the air. '' **Viva! The Great Wall of China!** '' the wall rises up beneath him, locking Mannouzaka's forward in a fortress of walls. The Raimon defender laughs manically as the Keshin user loses his footing and falls, the ball rolling away from him.

Stopping just in front of the feet of the only Raimon player that hasn't moved yet.

Isozaki grins as he sees the unmoving form of Raimon's second forward, already dashing towards him. ''Isozaki goes for the ball! But Kurama isn't moving an inch!''

''Over here!'' yells Tsurugi, but the third-year doesn't react.

The forward ignores their shouts of his name, still not moving as Mannouzaka's captain keeps getting closer, a maniac grin spreading on his face.

And then suddenly, the light blue-haired boy moves and kicks the ball to a surprised Tsurugi. The (ex-)Seed shakes of his shock within a second and is already running before anyone else can comprehend what just happened.

Mannouzaka's keeper grins as the navy-haired teen races to the goal. A blueish black cloud of energy rises up behind him, taking form. '' **Machine Soldier Galleus!** '' Tenma gasps and stumbles, clutching his chest at the now familiar agony coursing through his veins.

Tsurugi reacts with equal fierceness as the keeper, his own cloud of energy rising up behind him. He stretches out his arm to the right as the energy takes form. '' **Sword Saint Lancelot!** ''

Surprisingly, the excruciating stings lessen a bit, just enough for Tenma to be able to fight the black spots in his vision as he looks at the scene in front of him. Instead of the cold, agonizing wave of pain from the other Keshin in this match, Lancelot feels almost… warm. Not a burning heat, and while it is almost unnoticeable, the calming energy is still there.

The ball floats in front of the navy-haired teen, glowing a yellowish black, as the forward kicks it with all his strength. '' **Lost Angel!** '' the ball shoots forward, Lancelot following it and stabbing his sword.

The keeper jumps up, pressing his fists together. '' **Guardian Shield!** '' the shield of his Keshin closes, Lancelot's sword hitting it and sending sparks flying from where the two Keshin make contact.

Tenma watches, as always left in slight awe by Lancelot's strength no matter how many times he sees it. As Tsurugi puts more force behind his shot and the keeper responds with equal fierceness, the time traveler grits his teeth and curls in on himself in agony. _'How long is this going to go on?!'_

After what feels like an eternity of pain, Tsurugi finally gains the upper hand. Galleus' shield is ripped open and the Keshin dissolves with a strike of Lancelot's sword, the ball blasting into the goal.

''Goal! It's a tie!'' exclaims the commentator.

Lancelot dissolves and Tenma stumbles to his feet again, absentmindedly wondering how he managed not to scream once during this entire match. _'I really need to do something about this…'_

The match resumes, but this time in Raimon's favor. After a few quick and strong passes between the players clad in yellow, Shindou receives the ball and jumps, taking advantage of the fact no Mannouzaka players stand between him and the keeper. '' **Fortissimo!** ''

The blue glowing ball shoots towards the goal and the keeper tries to bring out his Keshin again. However, the blueish black energy dissolves almost immediately and the third goal is made in Raimon's favor.

And then the three whistles sound, announcing the end of the match. Tenma grins and wipes the sweat from his forehead. _'I feel like I can sleep for the next 24 hours straight…'_ even so, he forces his sore body to work with him for a while longer.

After a few encouraging words from coach Endou, the victors make their way to the changing rooms. Unlike after their match against Tengawara, the mood is light and cheerful as they change out of their uniforms.

Unsurprisingly, Tsurugi leaves within two minutes and while Tenma doesn't want to, he lets the (ex-)Seed go his own way. _'From now on it depends on Yuuichi-san.'_

The time traveler hides a flinch as he pulls his shirt over his head, changing it for a white t-shirt instead. He turns to face his team and smiles at their enthusiasm. For the first time he came to the past, the changing room is filled with real conversations and jokes.

The brunet glances at Shinsuke next to him and grins when the smaller boy catches his gaze. ''Ramen?'' he suggest, and the future keeper nods immediately.

''Did someone say ramen?'' Shindou's voice comes from the other side of the room, a knowing smile on his face. ''Mind if I tag along again?'' he asks as he slips his shirt over his head.

Tenma and Shinsuke share a look and then grin. ''Not at all. What about you, Sangoku-senpai?'' asks the brunet, glancing at the keeper who nods, grinning himself.

''The first time was interesting, so why not?'' asks the third-year.

Raimon's other members look at them in confusion and Sangoku ( _ever the mother hen_ ) explains. ''After the match against Tengawara, we went for ramen,'' he tells the others, sharing a look with the other three who were there. ''Want to join us?''

They share a few hesitating looks and Kirino looks at his best friend in disbelief. ''You actually went to a ramen stall?''

Shindou freezes and groans when he spots Tenma's cheeky grin. ''Tenma, I blame you for this,'' he mutters and hides his face in his hands. ''I swear, you are horrible.''

Suddenly Hamano blinks. ''Yeah, that reminds me.'' He turns to the time traveler, who raises a curious eyebrow. '''Repressed sexual tension'?''

Shindou looks up so fast he almost seems to be breaking his neck, even as Tenma cackles loudly. The captain turns tomato red again in anger and embarrassment. ''Matsukaze Tenma, _I swear to god.''_

Unfortunately for the game maker, it only makes the brunet laugh harder. Shindou glares at him murderously and opens his mouth to say something, but Sangoku beats him to it. ''Tenma, why did you say that?'' he inquires, ignoring Hamano who mutters 'shouts' under his breath.

The time traveler stills. Now, how is he supposed to answer this? Then he grins mentally as he suddenly looks at the keeper with big, sparkling, begging eyes. He pouts just the slightest amount, curling in on himself to look smaller. ''I-I'm sorry, senpai,'' he says eventually and Sangoku hesitates because _god_ why is he looking so _innocent-_

The keeper gives in after approximately 0.3 seconds. ''Fine,'' he mutters, looking away because he can swear there are _sparkles_ around the first-year as he beams happily.

''And that's how I was dragged along for ramen,'' says Shindou dryly, putting on the jacket of his training suit. ''Who wants to join us today?''

After a moment of hesitation, Hamano gives in. ''I don't care where we're going, Matsukaze's way too funny and I'm not gonna miss out on anything,'' he declares without hesitation. A moment later, Hayami agrees as well ( _but that's only because Hamano goes._ )

One by one, the other members agree as well and soon after, the whole team is ready to go. Tenma tells them to go ahead and inform their parents where they're going, leaving him alone in the clubroom.

The moment the door closes he crumbles to the floor, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. For a while he can only focus on fighting back the pain and more importantly, his Keshin that is threatening to break to the surface.

He whimpers in pain, clenching his eyes shut as he fights with the out-of-control Keshin energy, agony coursing through his veins.

Eventually the agonizing pressure in his chest dies down, leaving him weak and tired as he tries to catch his breath. _'God, that hurts.'_

He's shocked out of his thoughts when he feels the weight of a hand on his shoulder. The brunet looks up, his eyes widening in shock and fear when he sees concerned, black eyes staring back at him.

''Tenma…''

* * *

 **Ooh... cliffhanger! Who do you think caught Tenma after his little 'episode'? *smirks knowingly***

 **Usually I wouldn't let it be this long. 8000 words. But I just couldn't find a way to end it earlier :)**

 **Well, I'm going to be pretty busy for the next two weeks again. Sorry. It's just that my teachers seem to think we don't need free time :/**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **First things first. I am _not_ sorry for the cliffhanger I ended the last chapter with. Your reactions were so much fun muhahahaha~!**

 **Anyway, onto the reviews:**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **Hahaha, sorry, not sorry~! I'm happy you like it so much, and please don't kill me! O.o**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **I'm glad you understand :) Yeah, school sucks, huh? I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **True, he really is XD**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **Hahaha, really? I think you're on the right track! I'm glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this as well! :) Hahaha, messing with Tsurugi and Shindou is way too much fun~!**

 _ **ChaosDragonPrincess:**_ **Well, let's see if you're correct, shall we? I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!**

 _ **Farah Ehab:**_ **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, school sucks, but my test week is now over so I'll have more time now. You're right, your last comment was a little rude, but I understand that it sucks if you have to wait for more chapters and I'm very happy you apologized. Thank you for that and sorry that I couldn't update before, I've just been really busy. I'm glad you like my work so much, though! Thank you for understanding :)**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Well, shall we see if your guess is correct? I'm glad you liked this chapter! And as you've probably noticed as well, I've started uploading AR on Wattpad as well, so soon you'll be able to comment there if you want!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Sorry, I mostly write stories I have inspiration for... I have too many stories I'm currently working on. I'll be focusing on AR and still before any of the other stories. Again, sorry :(**

 _ **Eme Hire:**_ **Muhahaha, a cliffhanger~! Let's see if your assumption is correct, hm?**

 _ **R:**_ **Muhahahahahaha, cliffhangers are amazing! For writers, at least. It's so much fun to read your reactions! Technically speaking, I _can_ do this to you since it's my story~ Hahaha, I loved the repressed sexual tension part as well! I hope you like this chapter as well~!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **I'm happy you like it so much. As for Tenma's teammates not noticing... well, Keshin are pretty big and glowy and stuff and they kind of attract a lot of attention. I can imagine that people wouldn't have much attention for the other players once someone's using a Keshin. And this is Inazuma Eleven, people are a little dense here~! XD**

 _ **BlackCloud11234:**_ **Well, wait no longer, my friend! I hope you enjoy this as well!**

 _ **pinkus-pyon:**_ **You think it's Sangoku, huh? Well, let's see if you're correct! Yeah, Tenma's gonna mess with Raimon quite a bit! It would be fun to see the reactions of the older team, right? I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 _ **Cielmatica:**_ **I'm glad you like this even though you were hesitant after reading the summary. I wasn't quite sure if I should portray Tenma the way I do - he's really cheeky and sarcastic, but I still wanted to try and let him keep his kindness and love for his team, all the while imagening the way he has grown through the three years after the series. I can imagine that he would be more confident and more used to craziness, because he's been captain for three years, but I also think he'd have become pretty protective of his team. Furthermore, I also think that he's grown up a bit in the sense that he has learned how to use words as weapons... I mean, if soccer really is as important as Inazuma Eleven makes it seem, then I can imagine that it would be an important part of society and Tenma would be expected to make a good impression on sponsors, for example, so I think he's learned how to be cunning and polite, all the while still being his kind and happy self. I also wanted to make this more than just a rewrite, so I'm putting in some of my own headcanons and ideas to keep it interesting. It will eventually stray from the original plot quite a bit, since Tenma isn't going to sit back and do nothing when he knows the future. I'm really glad you enjoy this - it isn't easy to keep everything in mind and still stau close to the original plot. Thank you for all the compliments, and I hope you will continue to enjoy this.**

 **Holilla: I'm glad you like this story so much :) You ask valid questions, so I'll do my best to answer them. The reason why some Keshin hurt less will be explained thoroughly somewhere in Arc 2, but you could say that Tenma's Keshin is getting used to being around certain Keshin - meaning, Tsurugi's Lancelot and Shindou's Maestro. It's mostly because Shindou and Tsurugi haven't been using their Keshin to attack Tenma, but I won't spoil anymore. You'll have to wait until Arc 2 for that~! ''Rainbowy and sparkly'' was sarcasm. Since Kudou always has a poker face, it was supposed to be a sarcastic remark because ''rainbowy and sparkly'' is the opposite of what Kudou looks like. Well, ''having your work cut out for you'' is an expression. If you say that you ''have your work cut out for you'', you mean that it will be something very difficult to do. So basically, when Tenma says that he has his job cut out for him, he means that it's going to be very difficult to start the revolution again like he did in the original series. Nope, no cooking for Natsumi and Tenma XD Ah, the mutant carrots is actually something that is explained in the one-shot collection. On my account you can find the one-shot collection for Accidental Reverse, there is a part about mutant carrots in there. I suggest you read it if you want to understand the joke. I'm glad you like it so much~!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own~**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

''Are you okay?''

Tenma flinches back, but the older teen keeps a firm yet gentle grip on his shoulder to make sure he can't break free.

When the brunet doesn't respond, the elder sighs softly and kneels down in front of him so they're both sitting on the ground. He smiles gently yet the worry in his eyes is impossible to miss. ''I know something's wrong with you,'' he says softly. ''And… and I know you probably won't tell me what it is, so I won't ask, but… I'm here for you. I want to help you. Don't hide from me.''

The first-year looks up, startled. ''Sangoku-senpai…''

The keeper smiles kindly at him. ''I knew something was wrong. I've seen you a few times now. At my house, after the match against Tengawara, and just now when the match ended. You've been doing a good job at hiding it, but I know now what to look for.''

When Tenma averts his eyes again, Sangoku sighs softly and pulls back his hand. The first-year doesn't react at first, until the keeper offers him a water bottle. ''Drink.'' The brunet blinks in surprise but then takes it from him.

The silence between them is only broken by the sound of Tenma taking small sips from the bottle. Absentmindedly, the time traveler wonders if the keeper is uncomfortable on the ground, but then pushes it to the back of his mind. There are more pressing matters right now.

Eventually, Sangoku breaks the uneasy silence. ''I won't tell the others.''

Tenma stills, not looking up from the ground but his tense posture easily gives away that he's listening.

The keeper presses on. ''You've been trying to hide it, whatever 'it' is, and I guess I can respect that… Raimon hasn't exactly made you feel welcome before.'' The guilt in his voice is hard to miss. ''But I just want to help you.''

( _And this is the Sangoku Taichi that Tenma knows – the big brother figure for every younger player in the team. The older Sangoku was famous for his ability to figure out whatever was bothering his friends, especially the younger ones. Tenma can easily remember various instances where his worried teammates sent Sangoku to talk with whatever player they were worried about, always coming back with successful results._ )

''I-'' he cuts himself off there. He what? He can deal with it himself, but can he really? Besides, Sangoku has seen him before, too many times to shake it off as a simple moment of weakness.

The brunet tightens his grip on the water bottle, shadowing his eyes behind his bangs. ''It's nothing. You shouldn't concern yourself about me, senpai,'' he whispers finally. ''There's enough to focus on, with Holy Road and Fifth Sector…'' he trails off hesitantly.

Sangoku frowns, worry swimming in his dark eyes. ''Tenma, you are not nothing,'' he protests gently. ''If you have a problem, you shouldn't have to deal with it by yourself.'' Then he smiles. ''And besides, I'm your senpai. It's my duty to help the first-year students, you know?''

Tenma cracks a smile at that.

The keeper's smile widens at the little progress. ''So please tell me honestly… are you okay?'' he repeats in a soft, gentle voice.

The brunet hesitates, uncertainty clear in his eyes – so different from the usual spark of mischief. After a long, tense moment, he lets his gaze fall back to the floor. Sangoku sighs softly in defeat but is surprised when Tenma's voice softly breaks the silence. ''I… I don't know,'' he whispers finally, not believing that he's actually giving in.

( _Because Sangoku always manages to lower his defenses like this, no matter how much he wants to shut the world and reality out._ )

The elder frowns, concern etched on his face as the time traveler continues. ''I want to tell you, I really do, but… you wouldn't believe me anyway.'' Tenma hides his expression by looking down, his bangs shadowing his face. ''But- but I'll be fine. I've had worse.'' He looks up with a smile.

''Tenma…'' Sangoku is clearly not convinced, the worry in his eyes is proof of that. The brunet's smile falters a bit but he doesn't look away again, and the keeper knows he's not going to give in. He sighs quietly. ''Just- just tell me when you're not feeling well, okay? I might be able to help you and keep the team from worrying…''

Raimon's future captain blinks. ''Why would they be worried?'' he asks, genuinely confused. ''I've only been part of the team for what, three weeks?''

The keeper frowns, his thoughts going back to the match. ''I wouldn't be so sure about that…'' he mutters lowly so that the other doesn't hear it. He raises his voice to a more audible level. ''Still, can you promise me that?''

Tenma stays quiet, an unreadable expression on his face as he stares at the elder. Said elder is slightly freaked out by the look in the brunet's eyes and he can almost _swear_ that there are blue sparks in the grey.

Then the moment is broken as the time traveler slowly nods. ''I promise,'' he says finally and the keeper smiles in relief.

''Good.'' He then stands up, stretching a bit and smiles down at the younger boy. ''Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting.''

Soon after the two meet up with their teammates in front of the entrance of the stadium. ''Mou, what took you guys so long?'' complains Hamano with a small smile. ''We've been waiting for hours!''

Kurama rolls his eyes. ''Stop exaggerating.'' He then turns his glare on the two arrivals, especially the younger. ''But he's right – you're late.'' His tone is accusing and the time traveler knows, without a doubt, that the older player still doesn't like him.

Tenma tightens his grip on his bag slightly but doesn't let the hurt show and instead grins brightly. ''Ah, sorry! I lost my water bottle!'' he lies easily, quickly making his way to Shinsuke as to avoid the keeper who might or might not be suspicious about his ability to make up lies on the spot.

The way to Rairaiken is spend with jokes and light conversations. Soon after, they're sitting at a very long table with their ramen, chatting away again. Tenma is sitting next to Shinsuke and Hamano, the latter because he apparently doesn't want to miss any of the brunet's antics.

They have calmed down slightly, satisfied from the tasty meal, and are currently reviewing the match. Tenma however is zoning out, his mind preoccupied by everything that's currently happening around him.

' _So… coach Endou has become Raimon's coach, Shindou-senpai didn't quit the club, Tsurugi is currently doubting Fifth Sector and hopefully will join Raimon with a little help of Yuuichi-san, Raimon's other members have joined the rebellion… yet the 'real team' part is still a work in progress. They_ do _want to play real soccer, so that's one thing, and I don't think they really hate me anymore. Still, Tsurugi will have to join Raimon otherwise we're still flawed. Furthermore, I have_ no _idea how the trust levels are at this point. We're accepting each other as teammates, but we should become friends as well otherwise we won't be able to play to the best of our abilities. The weak links have been taken care of slightly… Minamisawa has quit, so that's one thing, and Kurama-senpai_ seems _to accept this situation for now. Tsurugi's a work in progress and Shindou-senpai is completely set on defeating Fifth Sector. And then the last thing, which is winning every single match from now on. Which is totally possible, considering we've done it before.'_

His thoughts go back to the match only a few hours earlier. _'On another note, your individual skills,'_ whispers a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously much like Tsurugi. _'You can dribble. That's literally everything. Your stamina is not horrible but not enough to last a whole match of intense playing. Your speed and strength are both acceptable at best. You suck at scoring. Lastly, you have no hope of controlling your Keshin energy when it's close to another Keshin, let alone awaken it. In other words, you're going to need to work on_ a lot _of things,'_ says the Tsurugi voice.

' _Oh, has our captain been slacking off?'_ comes another, amused voice that makes Tenma scowl.

' _Shut up, Kariya.'_

The voice laughs. _'How can I shut up when I'm in your head?'_

Tsurugi-voice returns. _'You know what this means, right, Tenma?'_ he teases and the brunet pouts slightly.

Another voice speaks the dreaded words. _'Training, training and training. Literally training every free minute of the day.'_

' _Mou, I know that, Takuto-san!'_ whines Tenma in his head. _'Wait… why am I even hearing you guys? You're not even here. Have I really gotten to the point that I can imagine what everyone would say if they could see me?'_

Tenma groans as he leans his head in his hands, already feeling a headache coming up.

( _Even in another_ timeline _his friends still bother him!_ )

Sadly for him, the rest of Raimon noticed.

''Hey, you okay?'' asks a voice next to him and the brunet blinks before looking up, seeing Hamano's raised eyebrow and Raimon's questioning looks. _'Shoot, I forgot about them.'_

His teammates are still looking at him, so he says the first thing that comes to mind – which is actually the truth.

''The voices won't shut up.''

Shindou then proceeds to choke on his water as the rest of Raimon stares at him in various states of shock, ranging from surprised blinks to full-out gaping. Once the captain's not in danger of dying anymore, he stares at the brunet in disbelief. ''I'm not sure if you're joking or not,'' he states calmly, probably a bit _too_ calmly.

The time traveler just smiles mysteriously. ''Who knows~''

Sangoku is the only one who doesn't seem surprised, even as the rest of Raimon shares slightly freaked out looks. The keeper looks at him with an expression that Tenma easily recognizes as his 'scolding-face', having seen his less mature teammates be exposed to it many times in the future. ''Tenma, please refrain from freaking out our teammates.''

The brunet mentally grins, taking the challenge. Outwards he just pouts. ''But senpai~'' he whines. ''I don't do it on purpose!''

The older teenager nods slowly. ''Oh, is that so?'' he states calmly, yet everyone can hear he doesn't believe it.

Tenma nods with a perfect poker face. ''Hai. The temptation is just too much to resist.'' His voice is completely serious and doesn't give anything away from his inner amusement.

''Wait, are you messing with us because you think it's fun?'' Kurumada asks slowly, a silent warning in his eyes that tells the brunet he should watch out what his answer is.

The time traveler tilts his head as he thinks about the question. ''Meh~ most of the time I am,'' he admits truthfully and quickly continues at the insulted looks from his teammates. ''But sometimes I am honestly confused, bored, or in any other way tempted to do what I do. And anyway, I've been doing whatever I feel like for years so it's basically become a habit.'' He grins cheekily at the other soccer players. ''Besides, you have to admit that seeing the look on Tsurugi's face when I call him 'Stalker-san' is hilarious. That's basically how everyone else looks as well.''

Raimon seems to accept that answer, but they don't look like they're finished with the conversation yet. ''So you always call Tsurugi Stalker-san,'' says Hamano. ''Do you have any other… nicknames for us?''

The others look curious at his question and Tenma blinks, not having expected it. He stays silent for a while but then points at Shinsuke. ''Bunny.'' The small defender blinks in surprise even as the brunet turns to point at Kirino. ''Mist-senpai.'' He sees how the eyes of Raimon's second and third years widen in shock and smiles mysteriously.

( _Because he's not supposed to know about the defender's mist-based hissatsu techniques, The Mist and Deep Mist, yet, things Kirino has only learned recently which means he hasn't used them in matches yet._ )

Tenma then points to Sangoku. ''San-san.'' More than one member snickers at the wordplay and even the keeper chuckles once he's over his surprise. Lastly the brunet points at Shindou. ''DQE-senpai.''

The captain blinks. ''DQE-senpai?'' he repeats in confusion and the brunet grins. ''What does that even mean?''

The time traveler doesn't immediately answer but his smile suddenly seems all the more devious. ''Oh, just a… title I thought would suit you well,'' he cackles slightly and his teammates share slightly freaked out looks.

Suddenly Kirino's voice makes everyone look at the defender. ''One thing. Why 'Mist'?'' he asks, a bit cautiously. Raimon's older members seem to be curious and slightly suspicious about that as well.

''Because you have the kanji for mist in your name,'' answers Tenma, putting up an innocent front. Just as the second and third-years relax, Tenma continues. ''Why were you so surprised, senpai? Mist doesn't have such a _deep_ meaning, does it?''

( _Tenma is aware that his teammates might think he's a Seed at the rate he's going, but he honestly can't help it._ )

As Kirino tenses again, the eyes of Raimon's older members immediately snap back to him, barely hidden suspicion in their eyes. ''Is something wrong, senpai?'' Tenma smiles innocently and locks eyes with Kurama. ''Why are you looking at me like I'm a _snake_ in the grass?''

( _Tenma is also aware that his puns are bad, but the looks on his teammates' faces are priceless._ )

The time traveler easily continues with his act. ''And just when we were getting along!'' he then looks straight at Shindou. ''We _turned_ over a new leaf and all that, right?''

( _Yes, referring to hissatsu techniques he hasn't seen yet_ [Kurama's Sidewinder and Shindou's Presto Turn] _turns out to be a great way of messing with his teammates' heads._ )

Tenma decides to go in for the killing blow and smiles brightly. ''I mean, I haven't even really talked with most of you. I'm sure you have some nice stories to tell to us first-years. I'm sure you know some amazing players! Maybe even someone from the Italian Pro League!''

Shinsuke is looking at him like he's crazy, but Raimon's other members are silent and tense, obviously suspicious about the not-so-subtle hints he's been dropping.

The time traveler looks completely unfazed and just smiles innocently at the small defender next to him. ''Right, Shinsuke?''

The boy nods, confusing etched on his face. ''Uh… sure?'' he agrees weakly.

Tenma looks at Raimon's other members and finally loses his composure, promptly bursting out laughing. He almost starts crying, because his teammates' expressions are _hilarious._

After a while he finally calms down and wipes the tears from his eyes. ''Oh my god,'' he chuckles at the confused and wary looks send his way. _''This_ is the reason I like to mess with people. You should see your own faces.''

The second and third-years share silent glances and Shindou takes the lead in questioning the brunet. ''How did you know all that?''

The time traveler grins cheekily. ''It's a secret~'' he sings.

Shinsuke finally seems to lose his patience. ''Tenma, what is going on?'' he asks, completely confused at the sudden turn.

The brunet grins at him. ''Well, I just managed to freak our senpai out by making them think I'm a spy for Fifth Sector or something,'' he says. Shinsuke scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and the midfielder explains further. ''In everything I said, I managed to use a wordplay on the senpai's hissatsu techniques. Deep Mist for Kirino-senpai, Sidewinder for Kurama-senpai and Presto Turn for Shindou-senpai. Furthermore, I also commented on one of Raimon's players from last year who is currently playing in the Italian Pro League.''

The small defender stares at him for a moment. ''Why?'' he asks, not even shocked like Tenma expected – seems like Shinsuke is already getting used to the time traveler's weird antics.

The brunet's grin grows. ''Their reactions are hilarious,'' he comments with a shrug. ''And I was bored.''

''So… you're not secretly a Seed?'' clarifies Kurumada.

Tenma blinks at him with a perfect poker face. ''I never said that,'' he avoids the question easily.

Shindou, who is sitting opposite of the brunet, sighs, attracting the attention from Raimon's other members. ''I'm quite sure he's just messing with us now,'' he tells Kurumada.

''There's one way to figure it out,'' Tenma chirps and smiles brightly when the others look at him again. ''From all the Seeds we've encountered until now, I've learned something about them. They don't know the meaning of the word fun!''

Shindou groans as he leans his head in his hands. ''God, how are we ever going to survive this year?'' he mutters to himself, Kirino patting his shoulder sympathetically.

The time traveler shrugs. ''You never should've let me play in that first match to begin with,'' he grins.

Sangoku smiles and decides to continue with the conversation. ''Are you liking Raimon so far?'' he asks the two first-years.

Shinsuke nods. ''Hai! Our classmates are very nice and so are the teachers! The homework is a little less fun, but the lessons are interesting and-''

Eventually the conversation returns to their match. ''Can we be sure that Fifth Sector won't shut the club down?'' asks Hayami nervously.

An uncomfortable silence settles between them, which is broken by none other than the resident time traveler. ''Yep,'' he says, not looking up from his ramen.

The other soccer players glance at each other at the confident answer and Shindou raises his eyebrows. ''How can you be so sure?''

Tenma sighs and finally looks up from his meal. ''Well,'' he starts after a moment of thought. ''I already explained before that it wouldn't be easy for Fifth Sector to do anything to us. Since Raimon was second in the Holy Road tournament last year, people will keep their eyes on us. Since we won against Mannouzaka and Tengawara, there will be even more attention focused on us.

''If Fifth Sector forces us to quit, it would make the public suspicious. Technically speaking they could create a fake story, but it would probably be quite unbelievable and coach Endou still has enough influence to make a lot of people doubt it. Same goes for pulling us out of the tournament.

''I also explained about facing us head-on. They can't use a secret team to challenge us because we could refuse their offer to a match and forcing us would seem strange. They can't use one of their known teams because people would wonder why Fifth Sector would send a team like that in the first place.

''Outside of the soccer world they're influential, but they can't go against the authorities so we, and our families, are safe as well.'' As an afterthought, the brunet adds something else. ''Besides, the Holy Emperor is definitely going to try and make an example out of us, so he won't shut down the club anyway.''

Tenma continues eating and easily ignores the stunned looks he's getting. The sweet silence is eventually broken by Amagi's voice. ''How- how are you so sure we'll be used as an example?''

The time traveler stills.

' _Because Gouenji-san wants us to win.'_

Sadly, he can't use the real answer for obvious reasons, so he goes with the second. ''Well, we're starting to get quite influential already. People are looking at Raimon as a beacon of hope for the junior soccer world, partly because of its history. Since our rebellion is wider known than previous attempts, Fifth Sector won't simply make us disappear from the picture. They'll try to use us to instill fear in the other teams because it will have a greater affect than with previous rebellious players. It's basic instinct – rule with fear.''

The brunet plays with his chopsticks as he watches Raimon's expressions, ranging from shock to awe. ''Wha- how do you know all that?'' stammers Kirino.

Tenma's lips curl upwards in amusement yet his eyes are clear and sharp.

''It's called common sense.''

* * *

Tenma watches blankly at the shocked exclamations from his teammates at the news of their new opponents.

Teikoku Academy.

' _The match where Tsurugi officially joined Raimon. After he didn't show up for the first half. Awesome.'_ He wonders if he should try to change the beginning of this match or not. _'Will there be consequences later if Tsurugi is in the match from the start? He could do the same as he did with Mannouzaka and go against us… if that's the case, he'll become unpredictable. Better to keep things the way they are. Maybe I should call Yuuichi-san, just in case?'_

''We'll have to play with just ten members,'' says Kurama bitterly, pulling Tenma back to the present.

''Well it's not like we played the match against Mannouzaka with only five players or something. Or the match against Tengawara with only three. It's definitely impossible for us to win if we have only _ten_ players,'' he can't help but mutter sarcastically.

' _Hm… should I call Yuuichi-san or not? How did he figure out Tsurugi was a Seed the first time 'round, anyway? And now that he already knows, will it have any effect on his reaction?'_

''-you even listening?''

The brunet blinks up when Kurama's voice enters his ears. ''Huh?''

The forward rolls his eyes and grumbles something about annoying first-years. ''I was saying that Teikoku is on a whole other level than Mannouzaka and Tengawara.''

The time traveler blinks, uncomprehending. ''Aha.''

Kurama seems a bit… disappointed ( _?_ ) at his lack of reaction. ''Raimon doesn't have any chance at winning.''

Tenma blinks again. ''Yes, and I'm not from Okinawa.'' He raises one eyebrow ( _read: the eyebrow future Taiyou always freaks out over_ ( _and the same eyebrow everyone in the future Raimon team fears_ )). ''Your point being?''

The forward's eye twitches. ''We're gonna get crushed!'' seems like he finally lost his composure. ''It's gonna be the end of us!''

( _Ah, the influences of the Drama Family._ )

At this point, the time traveler is too tired to even care. ''So we don't have any secret super tactics involving, let's say, five players with a name that's actually a really bad pun on the name of our school that _might_ be able to help us out?''

( _Apparently, staring at Matsukaze Tenma is the new favorite pastime of the Raimon soccer club._ )

''God, can't you ever even _try_ to be subtle?!'' exclaims Shindou and the brunet can swear there are flames rising up behind him.

''How the hell do you know about that!'' demands Kurama angrily, distrust clear in his gaze. Many of the other players have similar reactions.

Tenma blinks innocently. ''Know about what, senpai?'' he puts up his best confused expression ( _which is really, really convincing because he's had to use it more than he'd like to admit in the past- future- whatever thingy_ ). And apparently it does its job again, because the older students falter slightly. The brunet decides to go for the killing blow and lets his eyes widen, an expression of shock on his face. ''Wait, are you saying we _actually_ have something like that?!''

The older players hesitate for a long moment but eventually Shindou sits down with a sigh. ''I honestly don't know if you're lying or not.''

Tenma blinks, still faking his confused expression. ''But seriously, we have something like that? Including the bad pun name?''

''I wouldn't call it a bad pun,'' says Kirino eventually. His leg has healed since the match against Mannouzaka two days ago, so he'll be playing in the Raimon-Teikoku match. ''But yes, we do. It's something we came up with when coach Kudou was still around.''

''It's almost impossible to use,'' continues Hamano for him. ''You need a really strong striker who can withstand the power of the ball.''

Silence reigns between the teens for a while, but is eventually broken by Shindou. ''We have to try it. We could blow Teikoku away if we manage to complete it!''

One by one, Raimon's older members agree and Tenma leans back in his seat, contently watching the effects of his not-so-subtle interference.

' _And that's how you stir up a revolution.'_ He hides a smile. _'Now, time to call the brother of a wolf.'_

* * *

When Raimon heads to the inside field to practice Ultimate Thunder, Tenma easily sneaks away from his teammates and makes his way to the roof. Since it's already after school hours and most students are at home or with their clubs, it's abandoned.

He sits down against the railing, his bag next to him, and grabs his phone. Scrolling through his contact list he stumbles upon the name of none other than Tsurugi's brother and dials the number.

He doesn't have to wait long before the other picks up. _''Tsurugi Yuuichi speaking.''_

The brunet can't help the small smile on his lips as he answers. ''Hello Yuuichi-san, it's me, Tenma.''

'' _Tenma-kun!''_ Yuuichi sounds surprised but when he continues his voice is warm. _''Congratulations on winning against Mannouzaka, I saw it on TV. Now, to what do I owe the honor of your call?''_

The time traveler sighs and answers. ''To the fact that your brother hasn't shown up for practice ever since our last match and that we're going to need him in the next one.''

The voice of the older Tsurugi sibling is a lot less cheerful when he answers. _''I see. Who is your opponent?''_

Tenma looks at the blue sky and the white cotton clouds lazily drifting around. ''Teikoku Academy,'' he answers. ''Since Raimon's not going to win with our current skill level, we're attempting a new hissatsu tactics. It's called Ultimate Thunder.''

'' _Oh? Is it working?''_

The younger boy almost shrugs before remembering the other can't see him and vocally responding. ''They're practicing it now, but it's not going to work,'' he states without a trace of doubt. ''We don't have anyone with the required shoot power who is willing to aid us.''

'' _You mean that Kyousuke could do it.''_ Seems like Yuuichi's realized it.

The brunet hums in confirmation. ''Yep. But he's been skipping practice and from the little interaction I've had with him, he doesn't seem really fired up for it. Combine it with a little common sense and anyone could figure out he's been summoned by the Holy Emperor after our match against Mannouzaka. The Holy Emperor probably blackmailed him by threatening not to pay for your surgery and I think you can figure out the rest yourself.''

Yuuichi sighs. _''Kyousuke agreed to go against Raimon,''_ he finishes. _''What can I do to help?''_ while it would be unnoticeable for anyone else, Tenma knows the older Tsurugi sibling and can hear the impatience and longing to help in his voice.

The time traveler carefully chooses his words. ''If I'm right, your brother won't trust himself with stopping Raimon if he's on the field – tempted to play real soccer – and will simply not show up for our match at all,'' he starts slowly.

''He'll… probably go to visit you then,'' continues the brunet. ''To try and convince himself he's doing the right thing. That's where the hard part comes.'' Tenma sighs and runs a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling very tired. ''You'll have to confront him, but you have to wait for the right moment. We both know him and we both know he'll simply go on the defense if the time's not right. Furthermore, Tsu-chan has to play real soccer because he _wants_ to, not because he's tricked into it.''

The brunet lets his words hang in the air and Yuuichi is silent for a long while.

'' _Kyousuke needs to let go of his guilt and accept it wasn't his fault,''_ whispers the elder eventually, sadness evident in his tone. _''He needs to see this is not the right way to go about this.''_

Tenma closes his eyes, his heart going out to the younger version of his best friend. Lost. Alone. _'You've gone through so much on your own, haven't you, Kyousuke?'_ he smiles sadly. _'Having to deal with your brother's accident when you were only seven. Going through the training of becoming a Seed. Lying to everyone around you and to yourself.'_ Mentally, he once again swears that he'll _never_ let Kyousuke – the younger _nor_ the older – be alone ever again.

''Exactly,'' he whispers finally, his voice shaking slightly.

He has a feeling Yuuichi nods before answering. _''Don't worry, Tenma-kun. I'll handle that. You… you just focus on winning, alright?''_ the tone he uses is a familiar one to the brunet. The elder is worried – not only for his brother, but also for the time traveler himself.

His thoughts are proved true when the young man continues. _''How about you? Are you okay, Tenma-kun?''_

Tenma smiles ruefully. ''I guess.'' It doesn't sound very convincing.

Yuuichi hears it as well. _''I already told you. If there's something,_ anything, _you need to talk about, I'm here to listen.''_

The brunet fights back tears at those words. ''Thanks,'' he manages to whispers finally. ''That- that means a lot to me.''

He can basically hear the smile in Yuuichi's voice. _''You're welcome. Now, go back to your team and train. I'll handle Kyousuke.''_

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chappie~! I hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

 **So, I've been pretty active on Wattpad lately, and I'm going to write a story with two of my friends there. I'm really looking forward to it! Anyway, we've created a group on Discord for people from both Fanfiction and Wattpad. It's really fun! So, if you want to join us there, feel free to do so! Here is the link:**

discord .gg /bxc3Rcv

 **Just get rid of the spaces and the link will work. Well, we hope to see you guys there~!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter 10~!**

 ** _seshhxkagii99:_ Not yet, but I'm planning to. I'm glad you liked this chapter~! :)**

 ** _NoLife-sama:_ Hahaha, he did! I'm happy you like this so much~!**

 _ **ChaosDragonPrincess:**_ **Oh... just so you know, I'm not paying for your funeral! Though I'm happy you enjoy this so much~**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Glad you like it!**

 _ **Sai Og Us:**_ **Hahaha, I'm happy you enjoy it so much! ''Best Inazuma Eleven fic that you ever read'' O.O do you really like it that much?**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **You're right about that! No, this story mostly follows Tenma. I'm not sure if it'll follow other characters, but I guess we'll see. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! The girl was just an OC who _might_ get a _minor_ roll later on. She's nothing of importance :)**

 _ **sadiariaz28:**_ **I'm happy you like it so much :)**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Who knows, hm? Have fun eating ramen~!**

 _ **NinaTheFoxLady:**_ **30-10-2017, at exactly 21:31!**

 **Well, those were the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

Tenma is on a mission.

A very important one, at that. It's something he should've done a long time ago, but never got around to doing. Not that it was really needed in his original time, since everything has already worked out there, but hey, he has the chance to do it over, so why not?

To be honest, it's not just _one_ mission. It's a two-in-one mission. The _real_ reason is important, something he's really serious about doing. The other mission… isn't a real mission, actually. More something for his own entertainment.

What are those two 'missions' of his?

Well, the first one is talking to Tsurugi. He's been _trying_ to talk to the stubborn forward for three days, ever since the Mannouzaka match, but the navy-haired teen has been avoiding him. So now, the brunet has decided to go all crazy and _get that boy to talk with him._

The other mission is one that is definitely something to look forward to, though. It mostly consists out of finding his teammates and messing with them – you guessed it – for fun. And not the simple 'I say random things that scare them' messing fun, but the _real_ messing fun.

Currently, the time traveler is waiting for any of his teammates so he can start his missions. Easier said than done, though. At least he knows where Aoi and Shinsuke are – sitting next to him while they enjoy their lunch time. Tsurugi, however, fled the classroom the moment the bell rang, and the brunet doesn't know where he is _or_ where their senpai are, for that matter.

The other three first-years are sitting under a tree, with a clear view of the school and the other students enjoying their lunchtime. Unfortunately ( _or fortunately, considering who you ask_ ) the senpai of the soccer club are nowhere to be seen.

''Mou… where are they?'' grumbles the time traveler.

His two friends look at him in curiosity. ''Who are you talking about, Tenma?'' asks Aoi. The brunet looks at his childhood friend and his pouts.

''The other members of the soccer club,'' he mutters dejectedly. ''Or Tsurugi. Doesn't really matter who.''

Aoi and Shinsuke share a surprised look and are about to ask why the brunet is searching for them, when said brunet cuts them off by suddenly going rigid. ''Tenma?''

The time traveler grins at Shinsuke. ''Found Tsurugi!'' he beams, pointing to a tree half hidden behind the school. The time traveler stands up but is stopped by his smaller friend.

''You've been trying to talk to him the whole week,'' says the future keeper. ''And he's managed to avoid you the whole time. Why do you think it'll be different now?''

Tenma pauses, a thoughtful look shooting over his face. ''You know, you're right,'' he muses aloud. ''If Stalker-san saw me, he'd just walk away again…'' the thoughtful look changes into a devious grin. ''Unless he _didn't_ see me, of course.''

Aoi and Shinsuke look at each other in alarm. ''I have a bad feeling about this,'' says Aoi. The defender nods.

The brunet pouts. ''Jeez guys, I can just feel the love!'' then he grins again and looks at the tree they are under. ''Anyway, I'll see you in class~'' he sings and grabs a low branch of the tree.

His fellow first-years watch in astonishment as Tenma grabs another branch with his free hand, pulling himself up and placing his feet against the tree trunk. ''What are you doing?'' asks Aoi hesitantly.

The brunet doesn't look down. ''Climbing a tree, duh,'' he answers as he disappears in the leaf-covered branches. For a moment, both Aoi and Shinsuke stare at the place their friend disappeared.

Then Shinsuke breaks the silence between them. ''Is he going to get himself in trouble?''

The girl nods. ''Probably.''

''Will it be up to us to get him out of the mess?''

''Definitely.''

''Are we?''

''No.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenma has already left the tree Shinsuke and Aoi are sitting under. For once he thanks his lithe build, as it helps with moving from tree to tree ( _read: it keeps the branches from breaking under his weight_ ).

Luckily for him, he's always been quite agile and climbing trees is something he did a lot as a child. Moving from tree to tree is a bit harder. Still, he manages, without even being seen!

Spying through the leaves, he quickly checks if Tsurugi is still hidden in the shadows of the school. The teen is sitting under another tree, only noticeable if you know what to look for, and Tenma grins.

The time traveler quickly continues his ways through the trees and finally ends up in the one his future friend is under.

A devious grin spreads out over his face as he silently crouches on one of the lower branches. He adjusts his grip for a moment, making sure he's holding the branch tightly, and then lets his body fall forward.

''Boo!''

Tsurugi's eyes fly open and he jumps, a yelp leaving his lips when he suddenly sees something fall out of the tree he's sitting under. He falls backwards, staring with wide eyes at the upside down figure of the boy he's been avoiding the past three days.

''Oh my god!'' he yells the moment he finds his voice. ''What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! You don't just come falling out of trees like that!'' he shouts furiously.

Tenma, still hanging upside down from the tree, grins cheekily. ''Hi Tsu-chan~''

If it wasn't for the fact that the brunet has been friends with Tsurugi for almost four years now, he probably would've been terrified by the death glare the other teen sends him.

Instead he pouts. ''Mou, I just wanted to ask you why you've been skipping practice! No need to get so angry!''

The death glare intensifies. ''Goddamn Matsukaze, why couldn't you walk up to me and ask like a _normal_ person?!''

The time traveler grins and holds up ( _or down, considering he's still hanging from the branch_ [upside down, of course]) two fingers. ''One, because I'm not normal. Two, because you've been avoiding me this whole week!''

''And _why_ do you think I did that?!'' Tsurugi is still furious, it seems. He finally sits up from where he fell, trying to keep some of his dignity ( _not that it works. Kyousuke lost all his dignity in Tenma's eyes the day that he screamed like a little girl when Kariya dropped a bucket of green slime over him while he was still half asleep_ (Kariya barely made it out alive)).

The time traveler shrugs in response to the question and leaves it at that. ''So, care to tell me why you're avoiding the whole soccer club?''

''I'm a Seed from Fifth Sector!'' hisses the forward, glaring at him. ''I'm not lowering myself by training with you pieces of trash! You will be replaced the moment I get my chance!''

Tenma nods, clearly unconvinced. ''Okay. That's nice.'' Then, after a moment of silence, he raises one eyebrow. ''Why aren't you wearing the required uniform?''

The navy-haired boy is thrown off by the sudden question and blinks. ''What?''

The brunet shrugs ( _or tries to, considering he's still hanging upside down from a tree_ ) and repeats the question. ''I don't think I've ever seen you in our school uniform. Don't you get in trouble with the teachers?'' he asks with real curiosity. The Kyousuke from his time does wear the required uniform, but the time traveler clearly remembers his best friend not wearing the Jr. High uniform in the first few weeks of school.

The forward's surprised look is replaced by a glare. ''Why the sudden change in subject?'' he asks warily. ''Why not go on about me coming to practice?''

Tenma just gives him a smile. ''Do you want me to?''

''No!''

The brunet grins at that. ''So, have you gotten any detentions yet?'' he changes the subject again. ''Or is there some kind of secret rule that allows you to ignore the rules about the school uniform?''

Tsurugi grits his teeth in annoyance. ''Are you ever going to let that go?'' he hisses coldly.

The time traveler snorts in amusement. ''What do you take me for?''

''Thought so.'' The forward's glare returns. ''Now do me a favor and leave me alone.''

''Okay.''

Well, he clearly didn't expect _that._ ''What? You're just going to back off like that?'' asks Tsurugi, surprise evident in his voice and expression.

Tenma gives an upside-down-shrug again. ''For now.'' He grins cheekily and climbs on the branch again, hiding in the leaves of the tree. Just as Tsurugi breathes a sigh of relief, the brunet lets himself drop forward again and the navy-haired teen yelps. ''By the way, are you coming to practice today?''

''No!''

At the furious shout, Raimon's future captain nods and climbs on the branch, this time really planning on leaving. He quickly climbs into the tree standing next to the one he's currently in, making his way back to Aoi and Shinsuke.

Before he can, though, familiar voices catch his attention. The brunet pauses and looks in the direction the voices come from. After a moment of contemplating, he decides to go with it and adjusts his course.

After a few tree-hoppings, he finally spots his targets- err, teammates. Surrounded by trees, they're hidden from view from the main building. _'So_ that's _why I couldn't find them!'_

The brunet scans his surroundings and his eyes fall on a certain tree. Its branches are hanging directly over his teammates. The time traveler grins deviously.

He quietly makes his way to one of the branches, making sure he has a tight grip on it as he waits for the right moment. All of the senpai are there, both second and third-years. He's not going to get a better chance in catching them off-guard.

After a few tense moments, he lets himself fall forward, in the middle of the group of students. Said students scream at the sudden figure coming from out of nowhere, instinctively scrabbling backwards.

''Did you know that the average human eats eight spiders in their lifetime at night?''

The screams and yelps stop at the sudden voice in the midst of the chaos. Once the students get a good look at their attacker, they freeze in shock.

Matsukaze Tenma is hanging upside down from a tree, a cheeky grin on his face.

''Tenma?!'' yelps Shindou. The first-year looks at him and waves cheerfully. ''What the- what the hell is _wrong_ with you?! Don't scare us like that!''

The brunet cackles at the reaction, scanning his teammates' faces. They all wear the same expressions of shock and disbelief, still startled by his sudden appearance.

''What are you _doing?''_ asks Sangoku in exasperation, raising an eyebrow at the cheerful expression on the younger's face.

Tenma upside-down-shrugs again. ''Hanging from a tree,'' he answers dryly.

''And you thought it was a good idea to scare us?'' Seems like the keeper is in his scolding mode. The time traveler just grins in response. Sangoku sighs. ''I'll take that as a yes.''

''Next time you do that, I'll kill you,'' mutters Kurama, glaring at the brunet.

Amagi and Kurumada next to him nod. ''We'll help you,'' adds the purple-haired boy.

The brunet simply cackles.

Shindou, having gotten over his shock and anger, sighs. ''Guys, no killing first-years. No matter how annoying they may be.'' He shoots a look at the third-years and then turns his glare to the time traveler. ''Tenma, no suddenly falling out of trees again.''

''But senpaaai~'' whines the brunet. ''You actually think I'll listen to you~?''

Sangoku looks at him sternly. ''Shindou's right, Tenma. No appearing out of trees.''

Tenma blinks and stares at him. Then he pouts. ''Fiiiiiine, but only because you said it!'' he huffs, surprising his teammates.

''You actually listen to him?'' asks Hamano. The brunet does his upside-down-shrug thing again and the other midfielder raises his eyebrows. ''And really. Eight spiders?''

''That's disgusting,'' mutters Hayami.

''But it's true,'' points Tenma out as he swings a bit. Hey, he's hanging upside down from a tree! Who says he can't have a little fun?

Shindou raises his eyebrows. ''Alright. Any more random facts you wish to share with us?'' he asks dryly.

He's surprised when the brunet grins. ''There are more chickens in the world than humans!'' he chirps. ''Oh, and one time I met a purple mouse and I named it Larry!''

''Purple?'' repeats Hayami, bordering between curious and disbelieving.

The brunet shrugs. ''It fell in paint.''

Hayami stares at him. ''Aha.''

''Because that makes so much sense,'' mutters Shindou in exaggeration.

Tenma turns his eyes on him and stares, surprisingly serious. ''Senpai, when have I ever made sense?''

The captain huffs and Kirino grins at his best friend. ''He's got you there.''

The wavy-haired boy glares at him for a moment and then turns his gaze back to the first-year impersonating a monkey. ''And what's your reason for being here, anyway?''

The time traveler blinks, taking a moment to think of a legit answer. Not coming up with any, he just decides to go with the truth. ''I was bothering Tsurugi when I heard you guys. So I decided to drop in – literally – and now I'm here,'' he says. At the astonished looks his teammates are giving him, the brunet grins cheekily and climbs on the branch again. ''See you later!''

Before they can call him back, the brunet has disappeared in the trees.

* * *

A few hours later, the final bell rings. Tenma quickly stands up, shoves his stuff in his bag, and makes his way to the back of the classroom. Seeing Shinsuke and Aoi look at him in confusion, he quickly waves them away. The two other first-years share a look but then shrug and leave the classroom, knowing their friend will follow them eventually.

The brunet stops in front of a desk and smiles cheerfully at the occupant. Said occupant glares at him. ''What.''

The time traveler isn't fazed by the cold response. ''Are you coming to practice today?'' he asks the other boy.

Tsurugi's glare intensifies. ''No.''

Raimon's future captain nods, the happy smile not leaving his face. The forward can swear there are sparkles behind him. ''Alright! Are you coming to practice tomorrow morning?'' he chirps.

The taller teen's eye twitches. _''No.''_

''Okay!'' Tenma adjusts his bag, his cheerfulness not disappearing in the slightest. ''See you tomorrow then!''

With that he turns around and walks away, leaving a fuming Tsurugi behind. Just as the brunet reaches the doorway, he turns around and gives the (ex-)Seed a wave, then disappearing out in the hall and on his way to practice.

Tsurugi just grits his teeth in annoyance.

* * *

During lunch the next day, Tenma is sitting with Aoi and Shinsuke again when his eyes fall on the tree Tsurugi was under yesterday.

Where he is under today.

Only when Aoi and Shinsuke stop talking does the brunet realize he's smirking deviously. The other two first-years can almost swear there are devil horns on his head, but that's impossible. Just like the dark aura surrounding their friend. Really, it must be their imagination.

This time they don't protest when Tenma stands up, shoots them an innocent grin and climbs in the tree. The two just share an exasperated look and continue eating their lunch.

The time traveler hops through the trees just like he did the day before. Within a few minutes he reaches Tsurugi's tree again. That's faster than yesterday, but that's probably because he already knows the way from their tree to Tsurugi's.

The (ex-)Seed is sitting calmly under the tree, leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed. The brunet hides his devious grin ( _he should try harder to hide demon-Tenma, people are getting suspicious_ ) and moves towards the branch he was crouched on yesterday.

After adjusting his grip slightly, the brunet lets himself fall forward. ''Hi!'' he chirps, a bright grin on his face.

''Gaah!'' Tsurugi's eyes fly open and he flinches backwards, almost hitting his head against the tree trunk. Once he calms down a bit and catches sight of the time traveler, his eyes narrow to a glare. ''I thought I told you not to do that!'' he hisses furiously. ''What the hell do you want!''

Tenma just smiles innocently. ''Just wondering if you're coming to practice later.''

''No!''

The brunet does his upside-down-shrug-thingy. ''Okay.'' With that he disappears in the tree again, hidden from view by the leaves. With a cheeky grin, he hops through the trees. _'Hmm… maybe I should pay the senpai a visit again?'_

Deciding that _yes,_ that's a legit idea, the brunet adjusts his course again and moves towards the same hidden clearing from yesterday. As expected, the senpai are sitting there again.

Tenma moves towards the tree branch he was sitting on yesterday, adjusts his grip slightly, and lets himself fall forwards. ''A dragonfly has a lifespan of one to six months!''

''Aah!'' is the general reaction, his senpai flinching backwards again. It's almost an exact copy of the scene yesterday.

This time there are no shocked exclamations when they recognize the brunet, instead a lot of glares. Sangoku easily catches Tenma's attention, a disapproving frown on his face. ''Tenma, I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore.''

The brunet stills and blinks in surprise. ''Really?'' he asks, a bit confused. His thoughts return to lunch yesterday and he realizes that the keeper is right. ''Oh! You're right. Sorry, it's a habit.''

''Falling out of trees is a habit?'' mutters Kurama.

The brunet grins cheekily. ''Yep.''

Apparently, the older students decide they don't want to know. Instead, Kirino's voice attracts their attention. ''If we invited you to eat lunch with us, would you stop scaring us?'' he asks the brunet dryly.

Raimon's time traveler takes a moment to think it over and then does his upside-down-shrug. ''If I say yes, can I bring Shinsuke and Aoi?''

The senpai share a look, Shindou answering for all of them. ''I don't see any harm in that.''

And that's the reason that, ten minutes later, Aoi, Shinsuke and Tenma have joined their senpai on the hidden clearing, albeit a bit awkwardly. Well, Aoi and Shinsuke are feeling awkward. Tenma… not so much.

As the conversation slowly becomes less awkward and both first-years and senpai start warming up to each other slightly, Tenma hides a smile.

' _Things will be different this time.'_

Starting with Raimon's teamwork.

( _Because, honestly, the whole 'team-bonding' thing in the original time only came_ after _the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Of course, they'd become a real team during the Holy Road Tournament, eventually becoming friends… but it took them months to become the close team he had left behind. And, seeing as he's already messing up the time, why not make sure Raimon's teamwork gets better in the process?_ )

* * *

At the end of the day, once the bell has rang, Tenma makes his way to the back of the classroom. He beams at Tsurugi, even as the (ex-)Seed glares up at him. ''Are you coming to practice today?''

The forward grits his teeth. ''No!''

Tenma shoots him another smile and walks towards the door of the classroom. He pretends he doesn't notice Tsurugi's orange eyes narrowing at his back.

Instead he hides a knowing smile.

' _Soon…'_

* * *

''I'm sorry, Tenma-kun. I've been trying to talk to him about soccer, about how happy I am he can still play in my place, but… Kyousuke just doesn't seem to listen. It's like he thinks I'm only saying it to make him feel better.''Yuuichi sighs sadly, clenching his fists. ''Considering his current state of mind, he… probably does.''

The brunet gives him a gentle smile. ''It'll be fine,'' he says, no trace of doubt lingering in his voice. ''Everything will work out somehow.''

The older boy glances up and attempts a smile, though it doesn't look very convincing. ''You seem so sure.''

The time traveler's smile grows, a knowing touch to it. ''I am sure,'' he responds equally. ''Tsu-chan _wants_ to play soccer, but now that he has the opportunity, he's afraid to take it. He's been hiding for so long… ever since your accident, he hasn't been able to really open up.'' Grey eyes filled with sorrow stare out at the orange sky, the same orange as his best friend's orbs. ''Showing him that he can finally stop living in the shadow of the accident is going to take time and care. We can't expect him to suddenly change his whole way of living.''

A soft chuckle escapes the navy-haired teen. Yuuichi looks out over the hospital gardens, enjoying the soft breeze and warmth of the setting sun. ''The words you speak are wise for one so young.''

A smile touches Tenma's lips. ''I suppose so,'' he agrees with an incline of his head. ''Surprising, isn't it.''

While it's not a real question, the young man next to him still nods in agreement. ''You're different from most thirteen-year-olds,'' he tells the time traveler.

Raimon's future captain doesn't even try to hide his amused smile. ''If you ask me, I _am_ different,'' he tells the male in the wheelchair.

( _After all, how many 'thirteen'-year-olds can say they've started a revolution, traveled through time, fought aliens and gone through insanity every single day for three years straight?_ )

The two collapse into a comfortable silence, enjoying the last rays of the sun before visiting hours are over. Tenma takes the time to let his thoughts stray to the match against Teikoku. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day Kyousuke will join Raimon for real.

''What exactly do you mean with that?''

Tenma looks up in confusion, seeing Yuuichi's brown orbs watching him with a concerned curiosity. ''Sorry?''

The elder frowns worriedly. ''You said you're not like others of your age. What did you mean?'' inquires the oldest Tsurugi brother.

The brunet's eyes widen at the question and he mentally scolds himself for not paying more attention. _'Damn it! I_ know _Yuuichi is suspicious of me and I slip up like that? Ugh… the whole time thing is messing with my head!'_

''Tenma-kun…'' says the young man softly when he sees the cautious look in the younger's grey eyes. ''Please. I'm just worried about you.''

The time traveler knows he is and he hates that he has to lie to Yuuichi, but he doesn't have a choice. So he lets his gaze drop to the floor, his expression carefully blank. ''I already told you, Yuuichi-san. You can't help me. I'll be fine.''

The older teen sighs and grimaces, already having expected this answer. ''Tenma-kun…''

The brunet stands up, grabbing the back that was lying on the bench next to him. His expression is closed off, not showing any of his thoughts. ''I'm sorry Yuuichi-san, but visiting hours are almost over so I should really go home now.''

The time traveler starts to walk away, but Yuuichi reaches out and grabs his sleeve to keep him from leaving. The younger boy stops walking but doesn't turn around. ''You're going to run yourself into the ground sooner than later at the rate you're going, Tenma-kun,'' he whispers sadly. ''You can't keep doing this to yourself. Whatever this secret of yours is, it's tearing you down.''

Both of them are silent for a while. Yuuichi stares at the back of Tenma's head, willing his words to reach the younger boy. After a few more moments of silence, the navy-haired male sighs somberly and lets go of the other's sleeve.

He is surprised by Tenma's voice. ''I know.''

The elder's head whips up when the words register in his mind and his mouth falls open in shock. He takes a moment to compose himself. ''Th-then why?! Why don't you confide in someone?!'' he asks, panic and disbelief coursing through his veins. ''Tenma-kun, you _can't_ keep going on like this! If you have any troubles, you should talk to someone about it!''

That's when the brunet whirls around to face him. ''I _know that,_ Yuuichi-san, but it's not that easy!''

The young man grits his teeth. ''Why not?!''

Tenma opens his mouth to answer, his eyes glowing blue, but then he cuts himself off and looks away. ''You wouldn't understand,'' he mutters finally.

''Then explain!'' Yuuichi almost begs, praying desperately for the younger boy to open up. ''Make me understand!''

The time traveler's head whips up. ''I _can't!''_ he exclaims, balling his fists. ''Even though I want to, I can't tell anyone! It's- I _won't_ drag anyone else into this!'' he tells the older male. His eyes burn and he blinks, not allowing himself to break down now.

Yuuichi gapes at him ''Tenma-kun…'' he mutters, astonished. Then, after a few tense moments in which the brunet waits for him to say something, the elder's shoulders slump forward and his eyes sadden. ''You are far too kind,'' he says finally. ''Protecting others no matter what the cost…''

Raimon's future captain doesn't immediately answer, instead he gives a rueful smile. ''Trust me, I know,'' he mutters finally. ''It's gotten me into way too much trouble before.'' Then the weariness in his eyes is replaced by a fiery determination. ''And as long as I have any say about it, it will continue to. I don't care if I get in trouble or if I get hurt. _Nothing_ will harm those I care about as long as I'm still able to fight.''

With that, he shoots the oldest Tsurugi brother a last smile and turns around.

''Until next time, Yuuichi-san.''

* * *

The next day during lunch, Tsurugi isn't under his usual tree. Tenma looks at the spot the past self of his best friend was sitting yesterday and then glances at Aoi and Sinsuke. They'd been invited by the senpai to each lunch with them again, but…

''Go on without me, I have to take care of something first.''

His two fellow first-years just nod in confusion but don't stop him as the brunet walks away. His eyes narrow in thought as he mentally goes over the list of places Tsurugi could be.

It's all too easy to find him, really.

There are only a few places a lone wolf like Tsurugi will go. Considering he's even more of a lone wolf in this time, there's only one place he could be.

As expected, the back of the school is completely abandoned, save for a single person.

Tenma can't help the smile pulling at his lips as he leans out of one of the windows of the second floor. There, on the ground and hidden by the shade of the trees, is none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Deciding that getting on the ground like a normal person- meaning, taking the stairs, walking outside through the main entrance and walking around the school until he reaches the back of said school -is too boring, Tenma opens the window a bit more.

After glancing around to make sure no one's around, the brunet climbs on the window sill. His eyes glow blue and he jumps.

He lands on the branch of a tree that is a little lower than the window. Tsurugi, at hearing the sudden noise, looks up and his orange eyes widen in astonishment when he sees the time traveler.

Tenma doesn't pay him any heed and instead jumps to another, lower branch. A few branches further and he lets himself fall out of the tree, gracefully landing on the ground in front of the still stunned Tsurugi.

The brunet shoots him a smile. ''Hey. Are you coming to practice later?'' he asks.

The forward's eyes narrow, all shock and astonishment leaving them. ''No.''

''Okay.''

Tenma leaves and Tsurugi needs a moment to tear his eyes away from the place he disappeared through trees.

* * *

And again, at the end of the day, Tenma makes his way to Tsurugi's desk. The forward is already waiting for him, having realized he can't outrun the brunet by now. He glares at the time traveler but doesn't say anything.

Raimon's future captain shoots him a smile. ''Are you coming to the match Sunday?''

For a while, Tsurugi doesn't answer. Both first-years simply stare at each, cautious orange clashing with amused grey. The forward's eyes narrow slightly and something in Tenma's orbs changes. Tsurugi suppresses a shiver as previously amused eyes now look at him with a knowing glance.

And somehow that makes it so much harder to say the next word.

''No.''

Tenma supposes he can't feel disappointed, but he still does. He knows it's shown in his eyes when Tsurugi's orbs turn the slightest bit hesitant and, dare he say it, regretting.

But the time traveler doesn't comment on it, just like how he doesn't comment on the fact that the both of them know Tsurugi wants to play in their next match.

Instead the brunet just nods. ''Okay.''

He leaves.

* * *

 **Wow guys... only two chapters left until Arc 1 is finished. I'm afraid Arc 2 isn't done yet, so you'll have to wait for that... sorry :(**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow fanfiction-residents! I'm really sorry for the wait. I know I said I'd upload every two weeks, while it's been about twenty days now, but I have a reason. I've been sick for the last six days and doing anything more than laying in bed caused me to throw up. So yeah... I wasn't really thinking about uploading the newest chapter :(**

 _ **DestinyDystopia:**_ **I'm gald you like it so much, and you're welcome! Arc 1 is almost finished now~!**

 _ **R:**_ **And here's the next one!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Glad I managed to make you laugh :)**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Pretty much, huh? XD**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Hahaha, well, Tenma and Tsurugi _are_ best friends in the future, so our favorite time traveler is having lots of fun in destroying Tsu-chan's ''cool and collected'' image! Yeah, the greens lime was amazing. I'm thinking of turning it into a one-shot for the one-shot collection! Should I?**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **Thank you, I do my best :)**

 _ **MatsukazeTenma8:**_ **I understand that you're busy, so am I! Writing books, huh... well, actually I'm trying to get into the best Art Academy of my country. I'm working on a portfolio and all... though, I'm definitely keeping fanfiction-writing as a hobby! I'm too addicted to stop XD Oh, you just gave me inspiration for the one-shot collection~ a one-shot about Tenma cooking/blowing up microwaves... what do you think about that~?**

 _ **sonia kumar:**_ **I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the wait, but I was pretty sick the past week so I really couldn't update...**

 _ **Farah Ehab:**_ **Sorry for the wait. I've been really sick since last Monday and I've only recovered Friday. Didn't even go to school and all that, anything else than lying in bed caused me to throw up :/ I wanted to upload yesterday, but my mother dragged me and my sister to the city to go shopping. After that, I had a party until 23:00 - when I got back, I was so exhausted I fell asleep within minutes... it was fun, though! XD So yeah, I'm really sorry, I wanted to upload, but I just really didn't feel up to it :(**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

It's finally time for the match. Tenma, as he promised himself to do, _trained._ Having about three years of soccer experience and a lot of genius soccer friends, he's basically a genius himself when it comes to effective training menus.

While he can't say he enjoyed it, he knows it'll pay off, and that's all that matters.

' _Now I just have to hope it's enough to last this match and help me keep control over my Keshin. And hopefully Yuuichi-san's attempt to confront Kyousuke will end with positive results.'_

Tenma sighs as he pulls his bright yellow shirt over his head, his gaze landing on his left sleeve where he would usually see the familiar captain band. _'It's so weird, not wearing it after three years.'_

''Listen up everyone,'' says Shindou suddenly, facing the room. The players look up at their captain, who has a determined expression on his face. ''We might not have completed Ultimate Thunder and Teikoku might be on a whole other level, but we won't give up. We will play to the best of our ability, with our real soccer, and we'll win!'' Raimon immediately agrees with his inspiring words and a few minutes later, they make their way to the field.

Just like the first time 'round, the stadium is packed. Teikoku's second team, with their white uniforms, are lined up on the side and Tenma has to admit it kind of reminds him of an army.

Soon after, they're in position and the brunet listens to the commentator commenting on Raimon's ten players. _'If everything goes well, it'll end with eleven.'_

Raimon starts with the kickoff. Shindou takes the ball and quickly dribbles towards Teikoku's side of the field, but the captain of the opposing team runs forward to face him, together with their number 10. The wavy-haired player passes to Hamano and that's where it goes wrong.

All Raimon players are blocked and within seconds a pass is intercepted. Tenma watches in slight awe as Teikoku's players quickly and effectively pass to each other. Their captain ( _who's called Mikado by the commentator_ ) receives the ball and breaks through Raimon's defenses like it's child's play, making his way to the goal.

He shoots and Sangoku jumps in the air. '' **Burning Catch!** '' he only just manages to stop the strong shoot.

The game resumes with Shindou using God's Baton. A white line shoots forward and the captain passes the ball to Tenma. The brunet jumps in the air, heading the ball to Kurama.

''Good one!'' yells the forward as he receives the ball and makes his way to the goal. Tenma blinks, a bit surprised. _'Was Kurama-senpai being_ nice _to me?'_ he shakes his head to clear it of the distracting thoughts and continues running.

The forward tries to make a shoot but suddenly four of Teikoku's players are in the way, easily stopping it. They pass the ball to their forwards and midfielders, who quickly make their way to Raimon's goal but are stopped by the defense.

However, one of Teikoku's midfielders follows them and manages to pass the defense, grinning when Mikado passes him the ball.

Just as he closes in on the goal, another player clad in yellow and blue manages to steal the ball from him. _'Let's see if that stamina and speed training paid off after all,'_ Tenma can't help but think as he quickly jumps up, just managing to stop the ball before it leaves the field. _'Seems like it did.'_

The brunet doesn't make an easy target of himself by waiting and instead quickly makes his way forwards, meanwhile scanning the field for any of his teammates.

' _Damn, they're all too far away or blocked by Teikoku's players.'_ He narrows his eyes slightly. _'No matter, I'll just have to show why I've been Raimon's captain for three years.'_

He continues to dribble towards the opponents' goal but is quickly intercepted by three of their midfielders. _'If these guys are here, then that means…'_

A blur of yellow in the corner of his eye confirms his suspicion yet the brunet doesn't look away from Teikoku's midfielders. _'This move would've been easy if it were their older selves – we were so attuned to each other that we don't even have to think. Yet right now, we're still not used to each other's play. Furthermore, I'm not sure about their abilities right now – there's a big chance I won't get the timing right.'_

Still, the time traveler knows he doesn't have a chance and so he just goes with it. Suddenly shooting the ball to the right without even looking that way, he sees how the opponents' expressions change to shock. Finally the brunet allows himself to see if he was successful in his attempt at blindly passing the ball.

A bit off, but still mostly on target. A surprised Hamano automatically takes the ball that landed only a few feet in front of him.

''And Matsukaze makes a pass without even looking!'' announces the commentator.

Even so, Teikoku's defense is still too strong and within minutes the ball is kicked over the sideline. Shindou gathers the team together. ''We have to try using Ultimate Thunder,'' he tells them grimly. ''It's our only chance.''

After a short moment of protest, Raimon's other players finally agree. Just as they make their way back to their positions, Hamano's voice attracts Tenma's attention. ''Tenma! Nice pass just now!''

The brunet blinks. ''Ah, thank you,'' he says, slightly surprised because he doesn't remember the other midfielder interacting with him much. ''I actually wasn't sure it would work…''

Hamano laughs. ''Still, nice!''

The game resumes much like it did the first time 'round, with failed attempts at Ultimate Thunder, interrupted passes and lowering confidence.

Once again, the ball is kicked over the sidelines and Raimon gathers to discuss their current situation. ''What do we do, Shindou?'' asks Kirino, his fists balled in frustration. ''Ten people just aren't enough to defend against a whole team, especially one of Teikoku's caliber.''

''Ultimate Thunder isn't working either,'' adds Hamano with a worried frown on his face.

Shindou grits his teeth. ''I know, but…'' he glances at the scoreboard, which still reads 0-0, and balls his fists. ''We're only just keeping them from scoring, but we won't be able to keep that up forever.''

Again the match resumes, with the same results as before. Tenma smiles slightly when Shinsuke finally manages to use his Full Throttle Jump but then focuses again, knowing that it will only get harder from this point on.

' _If I remember correctly, Kurama-san tries to use Ultimate Thunder now, but was stopped by a Keshin. If Kurama-senpai is anything like him – which he is – this will follow the same lines…'_

As Kurama tells Shindou he'll use Ultimate Thunder, Tenma keeps his eyes on the defender who he remembers using a Keshin.

Amagi passes the ball to the waiting forward and Tenma races over the field to reach them, already seeing the defender making his way forward. Kurama kicks the ball, fighting against the power, and Teikoku's defender grins as he stops running.

''No matter what you're planning to do, it's hopeless,'' he states, his smirk widening. ''Come out, Keshin!''

Raimon's time traveler can see how Kurama's eyes widen, but then quickly focuses on running. He has almost reached them when the defender's Keshin rises up behind him.

'' **Dragon Knight Tedis!** ''

Just as the large figure swings down his double sword, creating a large, greenish shockwave that would've blown Kurama away, Tenma manages to get in front of the third-year to take the hit.

Already weak from the agony that comes with a Keshin, he's too weak to do much to fight against the blast. He's easily thrown in the air and lands harshly on his side.

 **Pain.**

The brunet gasps for air, struggling to move his limbs even though the- _burning, agonizing, excruciating_ –pain is still raging through his veins. But it _hurts_ so bad, much, _much_ worse than the past few times and it's _burning-freezing-hurting-excruciating-agonyagonyagonyagonyAGONY-_

( _It should've been better. He's been training to withstand and calm his raging Keshin, and it seemed to be working slightly, yet now it's hurtingburningfreezing_ _and it_ hurts-

 _But maybe it's because he's been hit with a direct attack this time. When he was attacked by Tsurugi's Lancelot, it hurt a lot more than the other times- would direct exposure have a worse effect than just being in a Keshin's presence in general?_

 _No matter the reason, it_ hurts _and it_ burns _and he wants it to end- why does it hurt so much-_ painhurtagony _–he only wants_ it to STOP-)

Hurt.

 _Pain._

 **Agony.**

The time traveler forces his eyes to open, his vision blurry and the raging agony turning into dull, aching stings. He grits his teeth against the more-bearable-yet-still-pretty-damn-painful pain and moves into a sitting position, trying to watch what happened while he was having his little 'episode'.

It seems Kurama didn't manage to perfect Ultimate Thunder after all, even though he came pretty damn close.

At least Raimon's still in possession of the ball, which is something despite the fact it will probably be stolen in the next two minutes.

And it seems _none of his damned teammates_ _payed enough attention to notice what happened to him-_

 **Again.**

How much more obvious can he make it?!

Scream and have a seizure?!

Seriously, even _Sangoku_ , who _knows_ something is wrong with him, doesn't seem to have noticed _a thing._

 _How oblivious can someone be? Let alone a wh_ _ **ole team?!**_

Tenma scowls and stands up, his legs shaking from exhaustion, and watches in frustration as Teikoku uses their Emperor Penguin 7, knocking Shinsuke out of the way and breaking through Sangoku's Burning Catch.

( _Okay, so maybe_ that's _why Sangoku didn't notice._ )

The brunet frowns as Teikoku pulls hissatsu technique after hissatsu technique, easily stealing the ball from Raimon. Their passes are fast and their plays are ruthless, especially from the four Seeds. Raimon is quickly exhausted by trying to keep up with their opponent.

' _Yuuichi-san… it would be a_ really _good timing to send Tsurugi_ before _the second half starts!'_ Tenma can't help but think as he wipes his brow and continues running.

Shindou, who has the ball, is intercepted by the Keshin user from before. The captain narrows his eyes as a cloud of purple energy rises up behind him. '' **Instrumentalist Maestro!** ''

Tenma braces himself for the familiar agony, but is surprised when it doesn't come. Instead, he's surrounded by warm and soothing waves of soft energy. It doesn't hurt at all – it actually makes him feel better. It washes away the lingering ache in his body from the Teikoku Keshin and he can feel the exhaustion from the match fade away, replaced with soothing energy.

' _What the- what's going on?'_ he can't help but ask himself as his mind goes in overdrive, trying to figure out the new development. His eyes widen when realization dawns on him.

Due to a… lack of aggression from Maestro against him, and the knowledge that Shindou is a friend, Pegasus Arc must've recognized the other Keshin as a friend. Instead of fighting the energy that Maestro gives off, Pegasus Arc is now embracing it and… allying with it, so to say.

' _So instead of Maestro hurting me… it's actually helping me?'_ Tenma wonders, very awed. _'No matter how many years pass, I'm still learning new things about Keshin! Soccer really is wonderful… not to mention, last time Tsurugi used Lancelot it already hurt a bit less. Does that mean Pegasus Arc is also… warming up, for the lack of a better word, to Lancelot?'_

Well, at least he's got something to look forward to.

But then the Teikoku player calls forth his Keshin. '' **Dragon Knight Tedis!** ''

The brunet grits his teeth as another wave of energy, offending this time, crashes over him, unlike the gentle waves of Maestro.

It hurts but he manages to keep standing due to the warm and soothing energy from Maestro. The time traveler grits his teeth against the pain yet manages to keep his eyes open ( _this time without black spots filling his vision_ ) to see what happens.

Shindou and the Teikoku player fight for dominance for a moment, until both Keshin dissolve and the ball flies to the side. Tenma narrows his eyes and sprints after it, already seeing Teikoku's captain racing towards it as well. _'If he gets it, he'll definitely score with his Keshin.'_

Tenma can already see the grin on the captain's face as he almost reaches the ball, no doubt certain of the second goal in Teikoku's favor.

What said captain _didn't_ expect, however, is the sudden blur speeding past him, almost like the wind. Said blur is a mix of yellow, blue and brown and gracefully slides in front of and past the Teikoku player, taking the ball with him. ''Passing through!'' he says just as he passes the captain.

The time traveler smirks as he leaves Teikoku's captain behind him. _'My extra practice really payed off.'_ It has already saved Raimon from a nasty situation twice this match. _'Not to mention, part of my resistance against offending Keshin energy comes from my body being stronger now.'_

Still, he knows that without Tsurugi, Raimon can't possibly win against Teikoku. One look at his teammates tells him how exhausted they already are from the defending they have to do against their opponents.

' _Yuuichi-san, I_ really _hope you can get through Tsurugi's thick skull!'_ Tenma swirls around another Teikoku midfielder, going on auto pilot now as his thoughts are racing through his mind. Absentmindedly he taps the ball into the air, passes one of Teikoku's defenders, and easily continues his run when the ball lands in front of him without breaking pace once.

He sees a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and jumps without thinking, avoiding the sliding like it's child's play and then continues on his run. _'Whoops, maybe I'm being a bit too good now… better tone down the dribbling.'_ After all, he's still trying to hide his real dribbling talents. _'Besides, the first half ends in about three minutes and it's still 1-0. Not to mention, I'm almost on the other side of the field. Bringing the ball to the other side will take about two minutes and that's without counting Raimon's resistance.'_

So the next time a Teikoku defender tries to stop him, he fakes a stumble. The other player quickly uses this chance ( _or at least, that's what he thinks_ ) to knock the brunet to the side and steal the ball.

Tenma regains his balance as if it's nothing and turns around to chase the ball again, not fazed in the slightest.

As predicted, Teikoku manages to reach Raimon's half quickly. Their captain has the ball and prepares to call forth his Keshin, a blueish black cloud forming behind him, when suddenly a bright yellow and blue blur makes a sliding to steal the ball.

The captain's eyes widen as the ball is literally stolen right from under his nose, the thief grinning up at him with a quick little shout of, ''Hi!''

Tenma's grin widens at the shocked expression from the Keshin user. Just when the shock turns to anger, two whistles echo over the field.

''And that's the end of the first half!''

The time traveler's grin shrinks to a satisfied smile. _'1-0, not too bad. I think it was 2-0 the first time 'round? So this isn't too bad. It all depends on Yuuichi-san and Tsurugi now.'_

He joins his teammates at the bench. Said teammates are all looking down, (mostly) literally and figuratively. Not paying them any attention, Tenma immediately walks towards his bag and grabs his phone.

''Tenma? What are you doing?''

The brunet glances up to see Shindou looking at him curiously. Then he turns back to his phone, scrolling through his contact list. ''Blackmailing,'' he mutters absentmindedly.

''What.'' Kurama joins the conversation with that statement and the time traveler glances at him. The forward seems frustrated yet also disbelievingly curious. ''You're blackmailing someone,'' he repeats with a perfect poker face.

( _Must've spent too much time in coach Kudou's presence._ )

Tenma shrugs. ''Kinda. Does it count as blackmailing if it's not against the person's will?'' he muses out loud. ''Because technically, I'm trying to change someone's view so that they'll do something willingly, without finding out I had a hand in this. Would that still be labeled as blackmailing or just gently nudging in the right direction?''

From the corner of his eyes he can see how his teammates share dubious looks but he doesn't pay them attention any longer as he deals Yuuichi's number.

Not even five seconds later, the older Tsurugi sibling answers. _''Tenma-kun,''_ he greets and Tenma tries to decipher his tone for any possible clues, yet it doesn't give any clear hints.

''Yuuichi-san,'' he greets in return. ''I don't have much time so I'll cut right to the point. Is our blackmailing-slash-influencing-viewpoint-because-your-brother's-being-a-real-pain-right-now mission going well or not?'' he asks without pause.

The young man chuckles softly. _''Well, that's one way to put it, I guess,''_ he mutters and then takes a deep breath before answering. _''I overheard Kyousuke and a man from Fifth Sector talking, so I used that as my clue to confront him. It went along the lines of 'did I ever ask you to fix my legs', 'is this how much you care for our soccer' and 'get out and get your priorities straight', together with a mix of acting and well-played emotional breakdowns. Point in case, Kyousuke left the room and looked really hesitant and confused so I don't know what he's going to do now,''_ says the elder without missing a beat. _'By the way, nice moves against Teikoku's captain just now.'_

Tenma beams. ''Thank you!'' then he sobers down a bit. ''Okay, so we can't be sure where he is now… but, considering he's been hesitating before and I've been botheri-'' the brunet coughs to avoid finishing, ''-um, I mean, _trying to convince_ him to stop being a bad guy and you're practically the person he cares about most in this world… huh, guess we didn't do too badly,'' he muses out loud. Then a thought hits him. ''Wait. Did you cry?''

Yuuichi seems confused but answer anyway. _''Um… yeah. That's what I meant with 'well-played emotional breakdowns'.''_ Then he turns defensive. _''And no, I did not break down on purpose. I just made sure the timing was just right.''_

The time traveler stills, slightly shocked about how… devious his best friend's brother's past self is. ''Wow… okay. Remind me to call you when I want something from your brother,'' he mutters, smiling genuinely when he hears the other's laugh and promise of 'will do'. Then he turns back to the matter at hand. ''Still, that's actually a good thing. Tsu-chan cares about you a lot and will hate to see you cry.''

Yuuichi sighs in relief. _''Well, that's good. I… I'm sorry for not being more of a help,''_ he mutters softly. _''I feel like I don't even know my own brother anymore.''_

''No,'' states the time traveler firmly. ''This was _not_ your fault so don't start blaming yourself. And Tsu-chan… he's still himself, he's just lost his way,'' he says without a hint of doubt. ''I promise you, everything _will_ work out somehow. I'll make sure of it.''

'' _Tenma-kun…''_ Yuuichi's voice wavers a bit but then his resolve his back, stronger than before. _''Okay. I'll just keep watching the match from here. Just… just do your best, okay? Win.''_

The brunet nods, not caring the other can't see him. He looks at his teammates, who have been eavesdropping on his conversation – he noticed, of course, but he didn't really care. Now, however, he keeps his eyes locked on them even as he answers. ''I promise you, Yuuichi-san, we _will_ win. Teikoku doesn't stand a chance against us.'' Raimon's players can swear his eyes are glowing blue. ''We will win.''

The conviction in his voice is impossible to miss and his teammates look astonished at his certainty. Yuuichi, however, answers and the time traveler can hear the smile in his voice. _''Okay, I'm counting on it. Goodbye, Tenma-kun.''_

''Bye.'' With that he ends the call and puts his phone back in his bag, feeling the eyes of his friends on his back.

He doesn't mind them, however, and grabs a water bottle. They'll break eventually and he'll just make himself comfortable until that happens.

Shindou is, unsurprisingly, the one to question him first. ''Well, did the blackmail attempt work?'' he asks dryly.

Tenma glances at him. ''Not blackmail attempt. Gently-nudging-in-the-right-direction attempt, yes. Set-someone's-priorities-straight, probably. Getting-Tsu-chan-to-finally-get-his-ass-over-here-excuse-the-language, possibly.'' He takes a sip of his water.

Kurama is the next one to join the conversation. Unsurprisingly. Surprisingly. Well, it really depends on if you're surprised by the fact he's being civil or not. Which Tenma is. Kind of. He has some other things on his mind right now, but otherwise he'd be surprised. He'd be shocked. He'd be astounded- you get the point.

''So… who're you trying to bla-'' at Tenma's glare he decides on another word, ''-um, _nudge in the right direction_ , anyway?''

The time traveler tilts his head, contemplating if it's a good idea to tell them or not. On one hand, they'd probably freak out, don't believe him, wonder how he'd managed to do that, wonder _why_ he'd do that, accuse him of being a stalker, etc. On the other hand, they'd… um… they would… will… believe Tsurugi easier?

Probably not.

Tell them? _'Nope. Bad idea._ _ **Bad**_ _.'_

The brunet just grins brightly. ''Oh, it's nothing to concern yourself abo-'' he cuts himself off right there, because actually… it _does_ concern them. He adopts a thoughtful expression. ''Wait. It actually does concern you guys…'' he mutters, loud enough for everyone to hear. ''Do I have any other reasons not to tell you? Hm… you'd think I'm crazy, but you already think that… you'd be angry? But you're always angry with me, no real difference there… um, you'll accuse me of being a stalker while I have a perfectly legit reason that _does not_ make me a stalker but I can't tell you because… well, let's leave the details out. Any other reasons?''

Everyone watches his thought process with different levels of fascination, reigning from speechlessness to staring blankly at him.

Even so, he continues, actually kind of liking this game. ''Huh… well, the stalker reason sounds legit to me. And I don't want to deal with pissed teammates. Or scared, confused, curious teammates, because that's just too much trouble to deal with.'' Then his face lights up. ''On another note, I just don't feel like it!'' he grins brightly at them. ''So I'm afraid I really won't tell you, sorry, nope, no can do, nay, negative, veto, out of the question, not for all the swimming cupcakes in the world, not a cat's chance, go fish, why Heavens no, I shall not, frankly my dear no, I will sit this one out, I find the idea undesirable, a yes would be the slow withering death of my soul, regrettably I'm not able to due to higher circumstances, it's that time of the year when I must say no, I cannot commit, I only provide an answer to very select questions and unfortunately this one doesn't meet my criteria, I shall call upon my right of silence… I think you get the idea?''

He looks at his teammates with a bright grin. They stare back silently.

Eventually, Hamano breaks it. '''I find the idea undesirable'?'' he repeats curiously. The brunet shrugs and he raises his eyebrows. '''A yes would be the slow withering death of my soul'?''

The time traveler shrugs. ''I personally like the 'I shall call upon my right of silence' best, but pick whichever one you want.''

And then they are suddenly interrupted by another voice, this one fierce and determined. ''Put me on!''

Everyone turns around to see Tsurugi standing there. While his teammates freeze in shock, Tenma grins and cheers. ''Yay! I _knew_ you'd come around!'' he turns around at his teammates. ''To everyone who thought I was crazy for bothering with Tsurugi, now's the right time to say this.'' He takes a deep breath and points at them with a loud shout of, ''HA! I _told_ you so!''

He then turns back to Tsurugi, his grin shrinking to a warm, genuine smile, emotions pouring into his eyes- _TrustWarmthGratefulnessHappinessReliefHonesty_ –and after a moment of hesitation, the forward hesitantly smiles back.

Tenma allows himself to relax slightly at that and turns around to face his teammates, suddenly a stern look on his face. ''And to anyone who might be opposed to this idea, probably for the reason that he was a Seed before who hurt all of us and didn't show up for practice, let me say this.'' His eyes narrow to a slight glare.

''Remember Tsurugi's plays. He loves soccer as much as the next guy on this team. He wouldn't be able to play like that if he didn't.''

Kurama's piercing voice breaks through the silence that follows. ''He's the one who's been giving us a hard time ever since he joined the team and he never showed up for practice,'' he states, challenging Tenma with his eyes. ''And you still trust him?''

The brunet really can't help it. He snorts. ''Oh please,'' he says before he can stop himself. ''It's not like he's done anything worse than you guys.'' The brunet rolls his eyes. ''Seriously. Shindou-senpai beat me up and seemed to hate me, Kurama-senpai still hates me as far as I know and the other senpai couldn't stand me- still can't stand me,'' he corrects himself. Then looks at the keeper. ''Except San-san. But that's why he's in first place on my 'awesomeness-of-the-senpai' list. Not to mention, he invited me to dinner. Which was very, very awesome and very, very tasty. Point in case, San-san's awesome.''

The keeper smiles slightly at his flattery even if Tenma meant every word of it ( _because honestly, his other teammates are assholes. But, he has to admit, they're getting better_ ). He looks at the other senpai and decides to go for the killing blow before they can interrupt him. ''Not to mention, I remember you guys skipping practice as well. You only came around during our last match. And Tsurugi's an ex-Seed, you can't really expect him to suddenly betray Fifth Sector like that. So don't you dare complain or _I will_ convince you the hard way.'' Then he smiles sweetly at them.

Tsurugi next to him gives a start and the brunet glances at him. ''You- you called me an ex-Seed,'' says the forward, hesitating and very startled.

The time traveler rolls his eyes. ''Well, I could always call you a Seedling if you want.'' He blinks in surprise at his own words. ''Hey, that's a good one. Should've come up with it earlier,'' he mutters to himself. Then he turns back to his teammates. ''But back to the point. Any complaints?''

For a moment everyone is silent but then Shindou steps forward. ''I believe in Tsurugi.'' He smiles at Tenma. ''I hate to admit it, but your weird logic is actually correct.''

Shinsuke nods. ''Yeah.''

The next one to agree is Sangoku, followed by Hayami, Hamano, Amagi, Kurumada, Kirino- basically the whole team. And then, of course, Kurama, who tsk'es. ''Fine then. We're missing a player anyway.''

Endou grins and then turns to the Seedling. ''Tsurugi, you're on.''

''Hai,'' answers Tsurugi, his voice not loud at all but his eyes shining with an orange fire.

Tenma smiles at him. ''Well, I made a promise I'd win this match, so you better help me with it!'' he jokes ( _actually, he doesn't joke, because he_ did _promise Yuuichi to win and he's planning to keep that promise_ ) and then turns serious as he faces his teammates – _all_ of his teammates. ''But seriously, we better win because I want ramen afterwards.''

Raimon's players grin, all fired up for the match again. A few minutes later Tsurugi returns, clad in Raimon's bright yellow and blue uniform, and just then the whistle rings for the second half to start. Tenma waits a moment until Tsurugi catches up with him. ''Tsu-chan,'' he says, catching the attention of the Seedling. Said Seedling looks at him, this time no annoyance at the nickname. ''Please do try to get along with everyone and refrain from being mean by keeping the ball all to yourself, okay?'' he smiles brightly at the forward.

Said forward returns his smile, albeit a little hesitant. ''I'll try.'' With that they take their positions.

''The score was 1-0 at the end of the first half, with Teikoku in the lead!'' calls the commentator. ''Oh, and Tsurugi makes his appearance now! Raimon has finally eleven players on the field! And now, the second half starts! Which team will proceed to Holy Road's Kanto block prelim finals?''

And then the whistle sounds.

Tsurugi's presence immediately makes a difference to the game. Within seconds he steals the ball from Teikoku's forward, and dribbles forward.

Shindou and Kurama follow him. ''Kurama, you make the finishing shoot,'' orders the captain and then raises his voice so that their other forward can hear it. ''Tsurugi, you know how it goes, right?''

''Yeah!'' yells Tsurugi back.

It might not have been his best idea, but Tenma honestly can't help himself. ''See, more proof that you're a stalker!'' when some of the other players – teammates and opponents – pause for a moment to stare at him, the brunet just smiles innocently.

Shindou is not one of those who turns to stare. Instead, he rolls his eyes ( _yes, Tenma might not be in the range to see it, but he knows. He just knows it_ ). ''Tenma, not the time!'' he calls out over the field, obviously not caring who hears him fight ( _read: bicker_ ) with his time traveling teammate.

Said time traveling teammate is aware he should probably not continue but he's always been stubborn. ''DQE-senpai, there's always time for annoying my teammates!'' he calls back.

If he was closer to the game maker, Tenma is sure he'd see a tick mark on said game maker's face as he responds. ''I said no so that means no!''

''Eh, senpai is a bully!'' yells the brunet back.

He's really pissing of the playmaker now. ''No, I am the captain so you should follow my orders! And I am ordering you to _shut up or else!''_

You know, the downside of having a pissed off time traveler in your midst is that he will take every single chance to annoy you as hell, no matter the timing. So, being a pissed off time traveler himself, that's exactly what Tenma does. ''COACH! Shindou-senpai is misusing his authority to tyrannize me! I call for another captain!''

He can see Endou facepalm all the way from the other side of the field.

He can also see the flames rising up behind Shindou. Unfortunately for the game maker, Kirino decides to interfere. ''Shindou, calm down! Tenma, _shut up!''_

Tenma fakes innocence. ''Why?''

Kirino is probably gritting his teeth right about now. ''We're in the middle of a match here!''

''So what? Not like it ever stopped us before from having genius revelations of our hearts' desires! And I can't even defend my right as a member of the soccer club!''

Kurama joins the conversation there. ''Sangoku, you say something! You're the only one he listens to!''

Fortunately for the rest of Raimon, Sangoku decides to follow Kurama's advice. ''Alright Tenma, that's enough!''

The brunet rolls his eyes but resigns to his fate. ''Fiiiiiiiiine! But know that the more you use that card, the less likely I am to listen to it!''

Sangoku sighs exasperatedly. Tenma just knows it. ''Just focus on the match!''

''Hai~!''

Unsurprisingly, Ultimate Thunder fails. Again.

Tsurugi manages to handle the power of the shot, yet before it reaches the opponents, the energy dissolves. Every. Single. Time.

Tenma frowns as he sees the Seedling's slow reaction time. _'He's hesitating again… guess I need to set him straight again.'_

''What's wrong, Tsu-chan?'' he asks as he passes Tsurugi to steal the ball from one of Teikoku's Keshin users. ''You're not being honest with soccer, with us _or_ with yourself! And that's- that's making everything, especially _you_ , cry!''

( _Hopefully the 'cry' part will remind him of his brother and shake him awake._ )

And he's right, for Tsurugi's eyes light up in shock and realization. He allows himself a small smile as their eyes lock. ''Now go and show them why you're our ace.''

The forward returns the smile with his one of his own, laced with confidence, trust and gratefulness. ''Got it.'' And with that he races forward, faster than any of the Teikoku players have moved during the entire match. _'Yeah, I think we'll be fine.'_

Within seconds he steals the ball from one of Teikoku's Seeds and passes. ''Shindou!'' there's not a single trace of doubt in his movements anymore.

The captain nods, clearly seeing the change in the Seedling as he accepts the pass. ''Let's go, everyone!''

Tsurugi sprints forward and Shindou starts the routine for Ultimate Thunder. ''Hayami!''

The maroon-haired boy kicks it towards the next. ''Kirino-kun!''

Kirino waits and kicks the ball just when it reaches him. ''Amagi-san!''

The third-year shoots it towards Tsurugi, who has almost made it to his position. ''Here we go!''

The Seedling turns around just as the ball reaches him and kicks it. Even from his position on the other side of the field, Tenma can see how hard the kick is as the navy-haired forward fights against the force of the ball. '' **Ultimate Thunder!** Take this!''

It flies over the field, landing in the middle of Teikoku's defense. The two defenders fight against the overwhelming force but are blown away, landing harshly on the ground.

' _Eh, this is where I made my first goal,'_ Tenma realizes. Then he smiles as he sees Shinsuke moving towards the ball. _'No matter. I think he deserves it more than I do. Besides, I've been so focused on getting my body into shape that I haven't practiced hissatsu techniques yet, and while I technically could use Mach Wind at this point in time, I do not want to risk it.'_

The ball shoots upwards, away from the ground where it was harshly spinning just a moment ago and into the air. Shinsuke runs forward and jumps, propelling himself into the sky until he's above the ball. He lands on it with both his feet and the ball seems to absorb yellowish energy, until it starts glowing a bright gold. Then it shoots away, in the direction of the goal. '' **Full Throttle Jump!** ''

Teikoku's keeper jumps up and stretches, his hands surrounded by a bright, orange-ish light. Then he dives towards the ground and slams his hands on the ball, fighting against the shot. '' **Power Spike!** ''

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Raimon, the shot is to strong and the keeper is blasted to the side as the ball hits the net of the goal.

''Goal!'' calls the commentator as Shinsuke lands on the ground.

''I did it?'' he mutters in disbelief. ''I scored…''

''Nishizono Shinsuke's first official goal brings the score to a tie!''

Tenma honestly can't help himself as he jumps on Shinsuke in a hug. ''You did it!'' he laughs, not able to fight the happiness when he sees the smaller boy's bright grin. ''You really did it, Shinsuke!''

Soon the rest of Raimon comes to congratulate the defender and Tenma turns to Tsurugi with a warm smile. ''I knew you could do it,'' he says softly so that only the forward can hear it.

The Seedling blinks in surprise. Then his gaze softens and he smiles back. ''You never had a doubt, did you?''

The time traveler grins. ''Well, it was touch-and-go there for a moment, but I knew you'd come around eventually.'' He shrugs nonchalantly. ''Honestly, I can read you like an open book.''

The forward snorts in amusement. ''Aha. That's why you kept bothering me?''

Tenma looks thoughtful for a moment. ''Like I said, Stalker-san. I knew it was just the start of a beautiful friendship!'' he winks teasingly. ''Don't worry, you'll get used to me eventually.''

Tsurugi's eye twitches as the nickname but his amused smile doesn't leave his face. ''Unfortunately,'' he mutters teasingly, just loud enough for the brunet to hear.

Said brunet fakes a scowl. ''Hey! I heard that!''

''That was the point!'' calls Tsurugi over his shoulder as he makes his way to his position. The time traveler laughs softly. _'Good to have you back, Kyou.'_

All the Seeds from Teikoku move back to their side of the field, obviously in an attempt to strengthen their defense. Tenma frowns when he sees it. _'Damn, this probably means that there are going to be more Keshin now.'_

Shindou steals the ball from Teikoku. ''Come on guys!'' he yells as he moves towards Raimon's side. ''We'll win!''

''And our…'' starts Hamano, more determined than he's been before ( _at least, at this point in time_ ).

''Soccer…'' continues Kirino, no trace of doubt in his voice.

''We'll protect it!'' yells Amagi, resolve burning in his eyes.

The rest of Raimon continues together. ''No matter what…''

' _My cue to finish it!'_ Tenma grins. ''We'll win! And go for ramen afterwards!''

All of Raimon sweatdrops. Seriously. All of them. ''Way to ruin the moment!'' yells Hamano jokingly.

The brunet shrugs cheekily. ''That's what I do best! And seriously, I'm hungry!''

''And Raimon is discussing their lunch plans in the middle of a match!'' Tenma can't really decide if the commentator is amused or exasperated. Probably both.

Meanwhile, Raimon gets in position again for their hissatsu tactic and Shindou shoots the ball to Hayami, who shoots it to Kirino, who kicks it to Amagi, who finally kicks it to Tsurugi.

The Seedling turns around and kicks the ball harshly. '' **Ultimate Thunder!** '' it lands in the middle of eight of Teikoku's players, who have moved back to defend their goal. It easily blasts aside all of the normal players. The Seeds hold on a little longer but are forced backwards by the pressure a few seconds later.

Shindou is the one who gets the ball and he quickly sprints forward, determined to make a goal. Seeing as Teikoku is still recovering from the effects of Ultimate Thunder, the game maker can easily make his way to the opponent's side of the field.

Teikoku's captain manages to intercept him quicker than his teammates, calling his Keshin forth. The blueish black cloud of energy takes the shape of a black bird with hints of yellow and blue. '' **Black Wing Raven!** ''

Tenma gasps at the sudden, painful rush of energy and is about to stumble to his knees when another wave of energy, this one warm and comforting, spreads over the field and surrounds him. It fights of the cold offensive energy from Raven and takes away his exhaustion.

The brunet scans the field for the source and his eyes land on Shindou, just in time to see the blueish black cloud take form. '' **Instrumentalist Maestro!** ''

Raven is still hurting him but with Maestro's help, he manages to withstand it for the most part, turning the torturous agony into dull pulses of pain instead. Not great, but definitely better.

Both captains kick the ball and within a few moments, Maestro pushes past Raven and Teikoku's captain is blown to the side. The game maker starts running towards Teikoku's goal again.

''Shindou blows past Mikado!''

' _Huh, so that's his name.'_

''Tsurugi!'' Raimon's captain passes to the Seedling.

Said Seedling kicks the ball and it starts spinning quickly. Then he kicks it again ( _while making a… backflip in the process?_ ) and a mix of red, blue and purple energy surrounds it. Lightning-shaped patterns form around it in a circle form as Tsurugi kicks it. '' **Death Drop!** ''

The ball spins harshly and flies towards the goal. Teikoku's keeper jumps up, his hands glowing with energy. He dives to the ground and slams his hands against the ball. ' **'Power Spike!** '' It doesn't even take two seconds before he's thrown aside by the force of the shot, the ball flying in the goal.

''Goal! And Raimon finally takes the lead!'' three whistles ring out over the field. ''And that's the end of the game! The ones to continue onto the Holy Road's Kanto block district prelim finals is Raimon!''

Raimon's team cheers loudly at their win. Tenma watches as Tsurugi walks a bit away from the rest of the yellow clad players, smiling at the scoreboard. The brunet quietly walks up next to him. ''Not bad for an outdated team, huh?'' he jokes.

The forward's smile widens in amusement. ''Turns out, Raimon didn't need replacing after all,'' he admits.

Tenma grins cheekily. ''Could've told you that without all the drama,'' he comments mischievously and the other rolls his eyes good-naturally. ''You know, I like this you a lot better,'' continues the time traveler, his grin softening to a warm smile even as Tsurugi looks at him in surprise. ''You look a lot… happier.'' He nods at his diagnosis. ''Yeah, that's it. You look lighter.'' The brunet grins again. ''Which is good, by the way. Maybe you'll finally say goodbye to your stalkerish tendencies.''

The navy-haired striker groans. ''You are never going to let that go, are you?'' he asks even though he already knows the answer.

Tenma shakes his head mischievously. ''I find the idea undesirable.''

''What?''

The brunet waves it away. ''Ah, no matter. Anyway, good match.''

Tsurugi nods in agreement. ''Best so far.'' He holds up his hand for a high-five, which Tenma gladly returns as their teammates surround them. ''You know,'' says the forward softly so that only the brunet can hear him, ''I think I'll like it here.''

The time traveler doesn't vocally answer, but his blinding smile says it all.

* * *

 **And that was that! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **On another note... only one more chapter before Arc 1 is finished. Arc 2 has about 35K words, so that's already quite a lot, but I refuse to put it up until it's finished. Sorry guys, but if I do that I'll just pressure myself with writing while I don't have time...**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello darkness my old friend~!**

 **Welcome to the last chapter of Arc 1. As usual, I don't own Inazuma Eleven (GO) or anything related. Only the plot is mine and a few ideas and headcanons!**

 **Onto the reviews, then.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad I could make you laugh. And yes, Stalker-san is back~! Thanks for understanding, I hope you enjoy this chapter (last chapter of Arc 1, yay! I made it through!)**

 _ **DestinyDystopia:**_ **Thank you. Don't worry, I'll take it easy. More Tenma teasing his teammates this chapter, I hope you enjoy it as well~! My favorite characters... hmm, Tenma of course! I also love Shindou and Tsurugi. Other characters I like are Sangoku, Kariya, Hikaru, Taiyou and Hamano. I used to love (younger) Gouenji, Kidou and Endou, and I still do, but I like GO more so I never really watch the original series anymore. Someone I still love, though, is Gazel/Suzuno Fuusuke. I don't know why I like him so much, I just do~!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, I'm all better now! And Arc 2 is getting along nicely :)**

 _ **jhanter1999:**_ **I'm happy you enjoyed it! A ship... sorry, that's really not my field of expertise. I don't really write romance - reading is fine, but I just don't write it myself unless it's canon. Besides, it would really mess up everything I've planned for the story so far :( I hope you'll still like this even without the ship?**

 _ **R:**_ **Hahaha, yeah, Tenma loves messing with his teammates too. Endou facepalming is awesome, I completely agree... more Endou? I'll try to keep it in mind, but I'm writing a lot of different ideas through this so I don't always have the chance to write him. I'd like to, though, I just can't always think of ways to do so. Maybe if you have ideas for Endou, you could tell me and/or request them for the one-shot collection?**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. It was just a bug that was going around :) Yeah, I wanted to make this funny but also serious. I'm working on a one-shot between Tsurugi/Tenma brotherly-bonding, so you should keep an eye out for that if you like them so much! :)**

 _ **sadiariaz28:**_ **I'm glad you like the way I write this. At first, I was a little unsure, since Tenma seems kind of OOC. I still try to keep him happy and caring about his teammates, though, just a little more insane and mischievous. I'm fine, thanks for the concern!**

 _ **sonia kumar:**_ **Glad you liked the chapter. Don't worry, I've recovered from being ill! Arc 2 will take a while longer though, I'm just so busy and I want to focus on my grades before fanfiction. You'll have to wait a little longer for Arc 2. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the year, but I just don't know. About Tenma and Tsurugi, I'm currently working on a one-shot with more Tenma/Kyousuke brotherly bonding, so you should check it out once it's done! Raimon is slowly ( _slowly_ ) getting used to Tenma. The blue glow is something I won't spoil yet~! *smirks***

 _ **Mizuki Kokoa:**_ **Hello, Mizuki-san! I'm glad you enjoyed this. About Nishiki, Kariya and Hikaru, I'm not sure if you remember, but all three of them made their character debut somewhere around episode 25. This chapter currently describes episode 18, so they're not here yet. They'll appear later, though - in fact, I've just written Kariya's first appearance in Arc 2!**

 _ **IeGbestfriend:**_ **Going crazy again, Ath? XD I'm glad to receive such praise from you - from what I've read, you're a pretty amazing writer yourself ;) (Don't compare yourself to me, Ath. I've had two years of experience, you only started a few months ago. If I'm honest, I really think you'll become my equal or even surpass me once you have written more. You're already a force to be reckoned with!) Slimey-Tsurugi, lol! Yes, I'm going to - I got a request for a one-shot where ''slimey-Tsurugi'' will be perfect. Thanks for your concern, but I've recovered from being ill - it was just an annoying bug going around at the time. Though, I'll take it easy~! ;) Yes, Endou facepalmed. Did you notice Endou-facepalmed? I'm not sure if you noticed it, since you _didn't literally write it in capital letters in your review_ XD The dinner at Endou's place is happening way later than in the actual anime, since that fits better with my 'plans' for Tenma and Raimon (MUHAHAHAHA)! Hahaha, Tenma's getting kind of sick of the drama, it seems~!**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it so much!**

 _ **Eme Hire:**_ **Yep, though it's taking a break - this is the last chapter of Arc 1. Thanks for the compliments, sis~!**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **I'm all better! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm happy you like it so much! Don't worry about it - what I dislike is people _demanding_ that I update. Simply saying you can't wait for the next chapter and hope it's up soon is fine by me ;) Tenma and Fei... yeah, I already have a few ideas for those two *cackles maniacally***

 **Wow guys, you certainly didn't hold back with those reviews! Thanks for all the support and get well wishes~**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 1**

* * *

In the end, Tenma manages to drag everyone along for ramen. Including Tsurugi.

Honestly, he's kind of the only one who protested because the rest has already resigned to their fate after the Mannouzaka match. Tenma's bribery methods are devious.

And that's the reason the whole Raimon team ( _well, not in Tenma's eyes, because they're still missing Nishiki, Kariya and Hikaru, but, well,_ _ **details**_ ) is now gathered in Rairaiken, chatting away about the match.

''2-1 was actually better than expected,'' says Amagi, the mood serious yet relaxed. ''I mean, Teikoku was our opponent. I thought they'd get at least two points in.''

Shindou nods, a thoughtful frown on his face. ''Yes, they definitely have the skill to score goals. Two Keshin and that Penguin technique, not to mention, I'm sure they have more hissatsu in store. Still, they only scored once…''

''It's obvious, isn't it?'' asks Tenma quietly as he stares at his ramen, lost in thought. At the silence and the feeling of eyes on him, he lifts his gaze and answers Shindou's gaze that asks him to explain. ''They definitely could have scored more points. The thing is, they didn't start playing offensive for real until somewhere in the middle of the first half. Not to mention, once Tsurugi showed up they were surprised and lost their momentum.''

Shindou nods in agreement. ''That sounds right, but why?'' he muses.

The time traveler sighs, already used to Teikoku's playing style after having played many matches against them in the future. ''Simple. They underestimated us.'' He shrugs at the questioning gazes. ''Look, when we play against another team, especially in this tournament, we need to take our opponent serious. Even more so, we need to be wary of their Seeds. However much I hate to admit it, Fifth Sector trains them well and they're all very skilled. More importantly, they're not scared of foul play.

''Just think about Mannouzaka. They all hurt us, but when I kept standing up there were three players who really kept shooting. Isozaki, Busujima, and another guy whose name I forgot. Anyway, Isozaki was a Seed and both Busujima and the other guy are – or rather, were – training to be Seeds as well.

''My point is, while we have to take all the players of our opponents seriously, we really need to be wary of the Seeds. Looking back on the match against Teikoku, the Seeds were talking badly about us the whole time. In other words, their offense wasn't as skilled as it could've been because one, they looked down on us and didn't take us seriously, and two, their coach only ordered them later to really attack. If they had attacked seriously from the beginning, the point difference would've been different – especially because they have enough stamina to keep up that offensive play for most of the match.

''Furthermore, they were taken off guard when Tsu-chan showed up and betrayed Fifth Sector. Then, we managed to complete Ultimate Thunder and they were too shocked by that so they lost their momentum. Had they recovered immediately, the threat would've been a lot greater. But, since they believe they're kings and amazing and unbeatable and have huge egos in general, they didn't, so they lost their chance to fight back.'' Tenma's greyish blue eyes pin his teammates down, no trace of humor in them. ''Simply said, they were cocky.''

The others stare at him in speechlessness, trying to process what he just said. The brunet simply returns his attention to his ramen, blowing to cool it down before contently continuing with eating.

( _Since his teammates still seem to be in shock, he might as well make himself comfortable while he waits for the questions that are sure to come._ )

Sangoku is the first to find his voice again. ''That… is impressive,'' he says finally. ''So it would've been a lot harder if Teikoku had gone all out from the start. But they didn't.''

Tenma nods. ''Because they underestimated us,'' he agrees. ''But other teams are probably going to be more careful from now on. Not much, though, because Raimon is still holding back a few cards, but they'll probably don't take us so lightly anymore.''

Tsurugi raises an eyebrow. ''What do you mean with 'a few cards'?'' he asks, curious despite himself. ''Last time I checked, we didn't have any secret aces that could help us.''

The brunet rolls his eyes. ''That's because you,'' he points at the forward with his chopsticks, ''skipped practice ever since joining the team and I don't think anyone really told you what was going on. Unless your stalkerish tendencies took over again and you do know what was going on. Anyway, as far as I know we don't have any secret hissatsu tactics or something like that. Still, Raimon definitely has room for improvement.''

Shindou looks at him curiously. ''What do you mean with that?'' he asks and Tenma is ( _once again_ ) surprised that the game maker seems to want to listen to his advice.

''Well, to be frank, we suck.'' Seeing as his teammates look ready to protest, the time traveler quickly continues. ''First point. Hissatsu techniques. I have one. Shinsuke has one. Shindou-senpai, Hamano-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Kirino-senpai and Kurumada-senpai have one. San-san has one, and he's our keeper. Tsurugi has two. We have three- two Keshin, one trained and one untrained. Our teamwork is basically dead. We don't know each other's weak and strong fortes, we can't predict where the others will go or what they will do and we basically don't have a mutual playing style. In other words, we should work on hissatsu, Keshin, teamwork, playing style, individual abilities, and maybe most important of all, we should work on not hating each other's guts anymore.''

Well, at least that shut them up. The brunet scans his teammates, his body language and expression not giving any of his thoughts away. The others seem to take his words seriously ( _and they don't seem to notice his slip up on their Keshin. That could lead to… nasty questions_ ) and are all lost in thought.

''One thing, though,'' says Sangoku quietly. Everyone looks at him yet the keeper keeps his gaze firmly on their time traveler. ''We don't hate each other's guts.''

The brunet blinks. ''We don't?'' he asks, honestly surprised. At the looks the others send him, he shrugs. ''Okay, maybe not, but it's not like we're actually friends. And as far as I'm aware, most of us don't even like each other.''

''That's not true,'' protests Sangoku immediately. ''We-''

Tenma cuts him off. ''You senpai are friends, yes. But that's where the positive feelings end, I believe.''

''Tenma…'' the time traveler locks eyes with Shindou, surprised to find feelings of _hurt_ in his brown orbs. ''I don't know what made you believe that, but you're wrong,'' he says calmly. ''I, for one, consider everyone here my friend – even Tsurugi, though he's more of an acquaintance. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that.''

The others nod. ''Yeah,'' agrees Shinsuke. ''I don't dislike the senpai, and I don't think they dislike me either.''

Tenma directs his gaze to the window. _'Well, that's different. 'Hating' might've been an exaggeration, but from what I've seen so far, the only senpai who like me are Sangoku and Shindou. And I'm not even sure about that last one. Kirino-senpai seems to be neutral to me, just like Hamano-senpai – what's up with him, anyway? We were never this close the first time 'round – anyway, the rest don't really bother with me. Considering they haven't really talked to me outside of soccer related stuff, I think it's fair to believe they don't like me. But, apparently, I'm the only one with common sense around here – which would make me the weird one – so I'm probably in the wrong.'_

''Well then, that's nice,'' he says finally, no trace of emotion in his tone. Then he lowers his voice. ''Certainly not the way I treat my friends.''

He's not sure if anyone heard it, but it came out louder than he meant it to so it's possible.

''How did you know about those two Mannouzaka players training to be Seeds?'' asks Tsurugi suddenly.

Tenma glances at him and answers. ''Well, I read their team information on Mannouzaka Jr. High's school website. It was written in there. Only, they weren't called Seeds there but 'Fifth Sector's Reinforcement Students in Training' with the job of making sure no one misbehaves. It listed their three Seeds and the two Seeds-in-training.'' At the shocked looks, he does a double take. ''Wait. Are you _actually_ telling me that you did not even research our opponents before playing them?''

( _Technically, he can't complain because he didn't do that the first time 'round either,_ but _he was just a first-year then_ (well, he still is, but mentally he's a first-year in **High School** [there's a difference between High School and Jr. High, people]) _who only learned about Fifth Sector three weeks before. And it would actually be the senpai's job to find out stuff about their opponents._ )

At the hesitant and sheepish looks he receives, he groans. ''Seriously guys? Maybe researching our opponents would be a _good idea?_ It's called common sense, you know!''

Shindou chuckles sheepishly. ''Okay, you do have a point,'' he admits. ''And about how we could improve… I think you're right. More, not to mention stronger, hissatsu would be nice. My Keshin definitely needs work. We're not used to each other's plays yet and team bonding could help with that, I suppose.''

The time traveler nods. ''Why do you think I've been dragging you off to eat ramen with me?'' he asks.

His teammates look at him dryly. ''Because you're hungry?'' remarks Sangoku.

Tenma rolls his eyes. ''Oh yes, San-san, because I am definitely incapable of going to a ramen stall by myself,'' he answers sarcastically. ''Technically speaking, I didn't have to invite any of you along, you know.''

( _The team bonding stuff only came after they had more free time the first time 'round, meaning after the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Seriously! They didn't even have a training camp_ [except that one organized by Fifth Sector, but that one doesn't count.])

''Again, you have a point,'' acknowledges Shindou firmly. ''So, we're going to work harder to increase our individual and teamwork abilities, on and off the field. Everyone okay with that?''

There are no objections.

* * *

As expected, the next day coach Endou takes them to Teikoku.

''Why… are we assembling here at Teikoku again the day after?'' asks Shindou uncertainly.

''Maybe they're going to do something to us…'' that's Hayami.

''Like what?'' asks Amagi.

''I don't know…'' answers Hayami. ''But Teikoku has four Seeds on their team.''

''Yes, and Seeds are known for luring other teams out and killing them where no one can see them,'' agrees Tenma seriously. ''Will they drink our blood too, or is that just you, Tsu-chan?''

The forward looks at him emotionlessly. ''I'm not a vampire.''

( _Seems like he managed to find his composure again after yesterday. Pessimistic emo._ )

The brunet nods seriously. ''Yes, you don't sparkle.''

Everyone stares at him. He ignores them.

Just then they step off the automatic moving path and in front of a pair of double doors. Said doors slide open to reveal Sakuma and Teikoku's keeper, the latter smiling kindly at them.

''Raimon Eleven, we've been waiting for you,'' says Sakuma. ''Come on in.'' He starts to turn around but then stops. ''But what you witness past this point must be kept top secret. You there.''

Akane looks up at him.

''That means no photography.''

The girl frowns sadly. ''Okay…'' she mutters.

They continue on their way and Endou explains about his talk with Kidou the day before, where the latter revealed that he was part of the Resistance. ''I didn't know our match against Teikoku was for that objective…'' muses Shindou.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice speaks up. ''I'm grateful to you guys.'' Everyone turns around to look at Teikoku's keeper, who watches them with a smile. ''That passion that you had… that's what real soccer is.''

Sakuma smiles at his words and turns around. A yellow hologram appears in front of him and he types something on it. A moment later, another pair of double doors slide open, revealing a glowing elevator.

They all enter the elevator. ''The person you'll be meeting with now is our leader for the Resistance. We're thinking of bringing about a revolution in the current soccer world with this man,'' explains Sakuma once they're on their way.

''Revolution?'' asks Shindou in surprise.

''That's a pretty mind-blowing feat,'' agrees Kurumada with the captain.

''Why are you so taken aback?'' asks Sakuma, his voice kinder than before. ''Your team has already _begun_ to fight for the revolution.''

Suddenly a 'ding' sounds through the glowing elevator. It stops moving and the doors open slowly. As they open, the Raimon Eleven can see a familiar figure. In front of the doors that lead to the headquarters of the Resistance is none other than Kidou. Tenma blinks, a bit surprised because he remembers Kudou being there as well the first time 'round, but then decides it doesn't really matter.

''Kidou. What is this place?'' asks Endou, looking at his friend.

Said friend turns to look at the doors behind him. ''The headquarters for the Resistance is up ahead.''

The doors behind the goggled game maker open, showing the 'leader' of the Resistance, Hibiki Seigou, together with the other important members- Raimon Souichirou, Hirai Shinzou and, surprisingly, Kudou.

' _Ah. So that's where he was.'_

Hibiki grins as he sees the Raimon Eleven, and Endou and Haruna run forward in surprise. ''Hibiki-san!''

''Chairman Raimon! And Prinicipal Hirai!'' adds Haruna, smiling brightly.

Chairman Raimon speaks up first. ''It's good to see you in good health, Otonashi-kun,'' he says, smiling at the woman. ''I've been waiting for this moment to come.'' Principal Hirai nods in agreement.

''Long time no see, Endou,'' says Hibiki.

Raimon's coach grins. ''Yes, it's been awhile, Hibiki-san,'' he agrees.

Kudou then looks at the Raimon Eleven. ''I'm glad you made it, everyone. I've been watching you play this whole time.''

Suddenly, Tenma's mind comes up with another plan.

( _If he'd been the real thirteen-year-old Matsukaze Tenma, he wouldn't even dream of doing something like it. But hey - he's reliving the whole revolution, which is an absolute pain in the ass excuse-the-language, so having a little bit of fun is not doing anyone harm.)_

( _Hopefully._ )

[Alright, it's not doing _him_ any harm. And it's not harming anyone else either, at least not physically! For their mental health... well, that's a whole story in itself...]

Hiding a smirk, he perks up. ''Coach Kudou! It's been so long!'' he surprises about everyone in the room with his sudden outburst. He can already see the horrified and exasperated looks from his teammates.

''Oh no Tenma, you _don't!''_ exclaims Shindou, racing forward to grab the time traveler by his arm and pull him back.

Said time traveler already anticipated this and easily dodges Shindou's outstretched hand. He pouts sadly, the complete opposite of his mental expression. ''But DQE-senpai!'' the game maker's eye twitches at the nickname, and Tenma's mental smirk widens. ''I just wanted to tell coach Rainbow how much I'd missed him!''

As he dodges another one of Shindou's attempts to catch him, he can see some of his teammates facepalm at his words. ''Coach Rainbow?'' repeats Kudou, and the brunet shoots a look at him. The older man is still mostly emotionless, except for his eyes which show stunned disbelief at the scene in front of him.

The brunet turns to him with a bright, innocent smile on his face. ''Hai! That's my nickname for you, I hope you like- mmphm!'' his sentence is cut off suddenly when Shindou finally gets a hold of him, covering his mouth with one hand and pulling him back towards the Raimon team with the other hand.

Seeing as the captain has it under control, Endou turns to face the stunned leaders of the Resistance, sweatdropping at the sound of struggling from behind him and smiling sheepishly. ''I am so, so sorry about him,'' apologizes the coach furiously. ''He does that-''

''OUCH!'' his apology is cut off by a sudden shout, and Endou turns around in confusion. Apparently Shindou is the one who shouted. The game maker has let go of the brunet – who is looking innocently at him – and is instead holding his hand while staring at the younger boy in disbelief. ''He- you- you bit me!''

''He did?'' asks Kirino curiously, staring at Shindou's hand.

Hamano suddenly breaks out into laughter. ''Oh my god, he did! This is priceless!''

Tenma blinks as he looks at the two senpai and then back at the captain, still with an innocent expression on his face. ''Hai. Is there a problem, DQE-senpai?'' he asks with wide, blueish grey eyes.

The onlookers can swear that flames rise up behind Shindou, a tick mark on his forehead. ''You _bit_ me!'' he exclaims again, obviously pissed off. ''Of course there's a problem!''

The time traveler shrugs. ''Be glad I know you, then! If you'd been a stranger…'' he trails off with big, pure, angel eyes that fool none of his teammates.

Said teammates share a horrified look at the implication. Sangoku decides to speak for all of them. ''What would you have done if it had been a stranger?''

The brunet looks at him- _and why are his eyes so big and sparkly and pure and looking so much like puppy eyes_ –and smiles brightly. ''I would've screamed bloody murder~!'' he sings happily, making about everyone in the room sweatdrop.

''Why?'' deadpans Kurama, sweatdropping even more when those sparkling puppy eyes focus on him.

Tenma blinks, a bit confused. ''Well, if a stranger suddenly grabbed me and covered my mouth, I'd think I was being kidnapped,'' he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. ''And I'm quite sure I don't want to get kidnapped, so I'd scream. Loudly.''

Cue to even more sweatdrops.

The brunet huffs indignantly at their expressions. ''Hey! It's how everyone would react!'' he defends himself, crossing his arms and turning his head away with another huff. ''It's called-''

''-common sense, _we know,''_ chorus the other Raimon players.

Tenma blinks at them in surprise, and for a moment all is silent, but then-

''Oh my!'' he exclaims as he grabs his heart, wiping at an imaginary tear. ''They grow up so fast!'' he sniffs a bit. ''I'm so proud of you, guys!''

Everyone stares at him- _though that is nothing unusual_ –and Tsurugi groans in exasperation while Shindou slowly lifts his hand and facepalms.

Tenma does a double take.

 _Shindou_ _Takuto just facepalmed._

''Did you just… facepalm?'' he asks disbelievingly.

The captain blinks, not expecting this, and then huffs quietly. ''Well, you certainly give me enough reason to.''

The brunet stares at him for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face, before surprising everyone by leaning against the wall and looking at the ground. ''Wow. I've really done it now,'' he mutters to himself. ''I actually managed to make Shindou Takuto facepalm. Wow, just… wow. I'm in shock.''

( _Because the first time this happened in the future was in his third year at Raimon, two years after the Grand Celesta Galaxy. The game maker had become so aggravated that he, to everyone's shock, actually_ facepalmed. _Even after that first time, it was a rarity for the brunet to be able to get his favorite ex-captain_ [to Taiyou's loud protest] _so far._ )

Tenma can feel the stares of his teammates on him, but he's too caught up in his thoughts to care. _'It's official. I managed to mess this timeline up completely.'_

While the time traveler is trying to process the situation, the other Raimon players share surprised looks. ''Wow,'' says Tsurugi eventually, looking at the wavy-haired captain. ''You _actually_ managed to shut him up.''

The game maker looks at the silent brunet in stunned surprise. ''I did,'' he agrees, shock evident in his voice.

For a moment all is silent, which is broken by Hamano's voice. ''…Maybe you should facepalm more often.''

Meanwhile, Endou turns to the leaders of the Resistance again and bows deeply. When he straightens, he has an apologetic expression on his face. ''I am so sorry for this,'' he apologizes genuinely, a sheepish smile crossing his face. ''As you just witnessed, Raimon's team is quite unique.'' He glances at his team, chuckling sheepishly. ''Tenma… somehow gets it in his head to mess with people-''

''Not my fault! The voices tell me what to do!'' protests a voice from where the Raimon team stands. A moment later, there is a commotion at the back of the group, followed by a muffled shout and a hiss off 'don't you dare bite me again!'

Endou's sheepish chuckle slowly trails off and he sweatdrops. ''Ehehehe… I'm really sorry,'' he mumbles again.

''Is he always like that?'' asks chairman Raimon, staring at the soccer team, though the brunet is now being hidden by his teammates who smile apologetically.

''He's gotten worse since I left,'' says Kudou, and the other Resistance members look at him. ''He introduced himself as 'Wasure Teta' when he first came to Raimon, for no apparent reason other than to mock the Seed that was send to destroy the team.''

''That's…'' principal Hirai searches for what to say and settles for the words Endou used earlier. ''…quite unique,'' he finishes finally.

Endou nods, still sheepishly, but then turns serious as he looks at the leader of the Resistance. ''Hibiki-san. Why didn't any of you say something earlier?'' he questions them.

''I apologize for that, Endou,'' says Hibiki. ''We couldn't make careless moves until all traces of Fifth Sector where completely gone from Teikoku,'' he explains.

( _Tenma's quite surprised by how fast they managed to turn serious. Mood swings, anyone?_ [Not that he can really do anything about it since _someone_ is still covering his mouth.])

''One mistake and they would be sure to notice our presence and obliterate us from the soccer world,'' continues the ex-Raimon coach. ''If that were to happen, the revolution of the youth soccer association would be virtually impossible.''

Endou frowns slightly. ''So, about this revolution…''

( _Yes, Tenma actually wonders about that too. That little 'Resistance' of theirs actually… doesn't do all that much. If he has to sum up what he knows they did, it would be Kidou's appointment as Teikoku's coach, Endou's appointment as Raimon's coach, searching for information on Kaiou, searching for information on Dragon Link_ [which came, like, an hour or so too late, since they we **re already playing against them when the Resistance** _ **finally**_ **told them about it** ] _and making Hibiki the new Holy Emperor. Which didn't do all that much, either._

( _-because_ seriously, _the Holy Emperor before Hibiki was Gouenji himself and he couldn't stop Fifth Sector… okay, that was mostly due to that pink-haired coach of Dragon Link, Senguuji Daigo, but still! Not even ten minutes after he became Emperor, Hibiki dissolved Fifth Sector which was, like, totally illogical because a_ _ **ll schools were in disarray from it!**_ _What he_ should _have done, in Tenma's opinion at least, was change Fifth Sector and order them to restore balance to the schools- judge the coaches, the (Seed) players, replace them if there was no other choice and otherwise give them a strict lesson about_ fun _soccer –and then_ _ **slowly**_ _retract Fifth Sector's influence when everything seemed to be stable. And when that was done,_ then _they could dissolve Fifth Sector._ )

 _But again, no one really seems to care about logic these days._ )

( _And everyone told_ Tenma _the only thing he did was being all like 'soccer, soccer' but_ hey, _he seemed to be the_ only one _in this whole group of pretty smart game makers and coaches who thought that they might no_ t have been the smartest with their whole revolution-)

[But hey, who's he to talk when no one wants to listen?]

When Tenma's attention goes back to the conversation between Endou and Hibiki (which doesn't only involve Endou and Hibiki anymore), he realizes he missed quite a lot of it. And that Shindou has finally let him go.

''You must win the final coming up and enter the National tournament at any cost,'' states Kudou grimly. ''Losing is no longer an option.''

' _Wow, that's_ so _reassuring.'_

Shindou's face hardens in determination. ''We aren't thinking of losing anymore,'' he answers equally.

' _Not true! Hayami-senpai is!'_

''In fact, this is quite reassuring,'' states Sangoku with a smile. ''Now we know we weren't the only ones raising the signal for rebellion.''

'… _well, we certainly were the only ones to actually do something productive.'_

Kurumada slams his fist in his palm and Kirino shows a strained smile. ''This is getting big,'' mutters the pink-haired defender, slightly anticipating.

' _How so? What exactly changed from two hours ago? We were also doing this rebellion then, and we couldn't lose then either. So… what exactly changed in the twenty minutes that we've been here?''_

''Could we be witnessing an important turning point in history?'' questions Midori softly.

Akane, who is standing next to the red-haired girl, smiles. ''We sure are, full-on,'' she says and Midori nods.

' _Yes, because soccer is_ oh so important _in human history.'_ Tenma blinks, suddenly remembering the future. _'…oh wait, it actually is. I think. It will be. Since all kind of important stuff was- is going to be -decided through soccer, like the fight between Feida and El Dorado… Fei actually never really stated when the 'soccer era' began… but when coach Endou created Raimon's soccer team sounds quite logical,'_ he muses silently.

He nods to himself, quite happy with that answer, but still making ( _another!_ ) mental note to ask Fei about that later on.

' _You know… now that I think about it, I wonder why they actually invited us over here,'_ he continues to muse, this time on another topic. _'I mean, it's not like we really needed to know about this. Coach Endou would've been enough. Actually, this gives us even more pressure, since all those smart grown-ups are depending on a bunch of children to solve their problems… how pathetic, actually. If they really love soccer that much, why didn't they stop Fifth Sector before it grew in power? All of them are pretty influential in the soccer world…'_ he shakes his head in confusion. ''I don't understand this at all,'' he says to himself.

Apparently, he didn't say it as quietly as he thought he did.

''What don't you understand?'' asks Kidou, and everyone looks at him when they're realizing who Teikoku's coach is talking to.

Tenma blinks. ''Why we're here.'' He gestures to his teammates, who stare at him like he's grown another head (actually, everyone is staring at him like that). ''I mean, we're basically hearing that we cannot lose, otherwise all our hopes and dreams will be crushed.''

( _Okay, that's might be a_ bit _exaggerated, but everyone's using drama so why can't he?_ )

''That puts a lot of pressure on us- and our ages range from thirteen to fifteen, _and_ we're still in school –so that might make our performances worse. Furthermore, the stress could have a bad effect on out mental state, thus making us do worse in our school studies, which will basically have an effect on us for the rest of our lives,'' states the young brunet calmly.

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he continues. ''Then I was wondering why this is actually happening. Here we have the so-called 'Resistance', who are depending on mere _children_ to solve their problems. That also leads to my next thought. Everyone knows who you are. You are all very famous and not to mention _influential_ in the soccer world. Why did you let Fifth Sector get so far? It must not have had many followers when it started out and, judging from the organization it is now, it must have grown quite a lot. Why didn't any of you do something about it when it started to become clear that Fifth Sector was a bigger threat than it first seemed?''

The time traveler narrows his eyes at the elderly men and then gestures to Endou, Kidou and Haruna. ''I can understand that coach Endou, Kidou-san and Otonashi-san were busy with finishing school and later college when Fifth Sector started to grow in influence, _but_ that doesn't mean they weren't paying attention to the soccer world. If they really are the 'soccer freaks' everyone claims them to be, they, or at least _one_ of their ex-teammates, should've noticed that something was wrong and warned the others about it. And while they all might've been busy with their personal lives, they must've had at least _a little bit_ of free time that they could spend on saving their favorite sport.''

The adults all seem to be shocked by his (accurate) suspicions, and Raimon's team is getting distressed looks. Still, Tenma isn't done yet.

( _He isn't going to be used as a mere tool this time. Not by Fifth Sector and not by the Resistance._ )

''Then I am also wondering about _how_ exactly Fifth Sector managed to grow this big. Forgetting about the lack of action from coach's generation and everyone to do with them, it is also really strange. Fifth Sector is not exactly known for their _nice_ methods. What kind of training have the Seeds to go through before becoming soldiers of the Holy Emperor? Not to mention, how come they can beat up anyone who resists Fifth Sector without getting in trouble? Has _no one_ paid attention to that? Because, if I'm correct, that should be another way to attack them. Why only go for the way through soccer? Of course, this would show anyone who supports the Holy Emperor how much fun real soccer is, so it is necessary. But why not attack Fifth Sector in court? That would make them lose face real fast, once their dirty little secrets come out into the open, one by one. This would make people wonder about their fairness and push them to doubt Fifth Sector's methods, thus making it easier for us to get them on our side.''

Tenma pauses, hearing the silence around him, and decides to take one more step. His greyish blue eyes narrow as he stares at the members of the Resistance. ''I absolutely mean no disrespect with my words. Just ask any of my teammates. I absolutely love soccer and would do anything to save it, and I do hold quite some respect for the soccer heroes, if I say so myself,'' he says calmly. ''But I can't help but wonder, if I, a _thirteen-year-old_ boy who is not even the smartest in his class, manages to think up all these questions and weak points, from both the Resistance _and_ Fifth Sector, why can't you? I know for a fact that some of your people are qualified as 'geniuses'. I am in no way a genius, but I _did_ manage to think this up in the short time since I've heard about the Resistance and its goals, while you didn't in all the time you've had. Why is that? Is it because everyone is too stuck up on the fact that they messed up these past ten years? Is it because they are panicking due to Fifth Sector? Maybe afraid?''

His next words are spoken harshly but not accusingly. ''Why is it, gentlemen, that you cannot answer these questions of mine? Believe me when I say that I _will_ fight to bring down Fifth Sector. Just know that I'm _not_ doing this for you.

''I am a part of the new generation. I fight for them, for the children who wish to play soccer freely but _can't_ because their predecessors messed up. I fight for my teammates,'' he throws a look at said teammates and smiles, ''for my friends, for myself, and most importantly, for _soccer._ I _will_ fight this revolution and show everyone how much fun real soccer is, _no matter what.''_ Determination burns as bright as stars in his grey orbs, his whole posture screaming confidence and resolve.

With that he finishes his little rant. His eyes widen slightly when he realizes _what_ he just said- it's become such a habit to point out the illogical flaws now that he does so without thinking.

Immediately after, he calms down. _'I have every right to question them.'_ Still, he hopes he hasn't done too much damage with his short moment of lack of self-control. _'Hopefully this doesn't mean that they won't trust me anymore… or, even worse, that Raimon won't fight anymore.'_

Realizing the importance of this moment, he carefully chooses his next actions. He bows deeply and after a few seconds straightens again slowly. ''I apologize if my words were disrespectful. I realize that I probably don't have all the information and that my words might have been wrong,'' he mutters, avoiding any eye contact and stepping to the back of the group, hiding behind his teammates.

' _Damn it! Couldn't I really keep my stupid mouth shut? Stupid, stupid, stupid! You idiot!'_ he refrains from groaning, not wanting to attract any more unwanted attention.

No one reacts to his little rant. Instead, everyone uncomfortably says goodbye, the anticipating mood having completely disappeared. They can almost _taste_ the tension in the air, and Tenma mentally scolds himself again. _'You stupid idiot!'_

Kidou and Kudou escort them out. The whole time during their walk back to Raimon's bus, Tenma keeps his head down and hides behind his teammates, not speaking a word. Once they reach the bus, Endou and Haruna shortly say goodbye to the other two adults. Some of the Raimon members also talk with Kudou for a bit, but soon they all make their way inside the bus and settle down.

Tenma falls down in his seat next to Shinsuke. The moment the bus leaves Teikoku's school grounds, he groans and rests his head in his hands. ''I am a complete idiot,'' he states in the silence of the bus.

''Tenma?'' questions Shindou hesitantly.

' _And again, I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut.'_

The brunet sighs and decides to just get it over with, slowly lifting his head to see everyone looking at him. ''Yes?'' he asks tiredly.

Shindou raises an eyebrow. ''Why are you an idiot?''

The brunet leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. ''I just questioned some of the most influential figures in the modern soccer world. How am I not an idiot?'' he responds dryly. ''Furthermore, I was quite disrespectful while doing so. Again, not very smart. I could've destroyed the revolution before it even started for all we know.'' When he once again realizes how stupid he just was, he groans again. ''So yes, I am very, very stupid.''

His teammates share hesitant looks. ''It sounded logical though…'' Shinsuke trails off.

Tenma opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling of the bus. ''Another reason why I'm stupid. I basically questioned the roots of this whole revolution. The worst part? I did it in your presence.''

''What's so bad about that?'' asks Kurama, narrowing his eyes as the beginnings of anger start to build up. ''Are you saying we're not allowed to hear the truth?''

The time traveler shakes his head. ''That's not the point. The point is that I just made you guys question this revolution as well. You saw what everyone was like – all fired up. And then I just _had_ to open my stupid mouth and destroy that.'' He glances at his teammates. ''Tell me, who is still as fired up for this as twenty minutes ago?''

At the hesitant looks, he chuckles humorlessly. ''Exactly. Which shows once again that I am an idiot.'' He sighs, knowing that he'll have to try and convince everyone that this revolution _is_ , in fact, a good idea.

' _How did I manage to do this all the time when I was younger?'_

Discarding the thought for now, he just decides to go with it. How bad could it possibly be?

''Guys, you should know that despite everything I just said, I am still fired up for this revolution. I questioned the previous generation and, dare I say it, accused them for letting it come this far. Even so, I am not angry with _this_ generation.'' He looks at all of them one for one, trying to show how sincere and serious he is about this. ''I _am_ going to do everything I can to make this revolution succeed. I'm just not doing it to solve the mess that the previous generation created. I'm doing it for the future of _this_ generation.

''Do you understand what I mean?'' he asks quietly. ''I'm trying to tell the previous generation that they should take responsibility for the faults they've made. This is no longer _their_ time – it's _ours_ , and _we're_ the ones who decide how it goes from now on,'' he states. ''Their time is in the past. Ours is just beginning.''

' _That… went surprisingly well,'_ he realizes, slightly surprised.

( _Because Takuto-san had forced him to learn the art of speech making after his first year as Raimon's captain – which absolutely sucked. No more true words from the heart, no, now he had to_ prepare _his speeches… which probably was not that bad, since Raimon High School had a total of four teams_ (the same system that had been created in Jr. High was used for the High school teams) _and he and his friends were all in the first team_ (no surprise there, though). _Tenma was the captain of those four teams_ (the other three all had their own 'assistant-captain', since this idea worked out pretty well) _and while the members of the first team were used to his inspiring, heartfelt speeches, the other teams weren't. Thus, the reason Takuto-san forced him to prepare speeches for when he addressed the club… to his absolute horror._ )

Sadly, with the whole 'prepare-speeches' thing, he'd kind of forgotten how to… well, how to 'just wing it'. _'Huh. I really thought I couldn't do that anymore. Guess I was mistaken… ha! Beat that, Takuto-san_ _!'_

While these thoughts race through his head, the brunet scans his fellow soccer players. They all seem captivated by his words and in deep thought. The brunet bites his lip. _'I just hope it was enough…'_

''You're right.''

Tenma, along with his teammates, look up at the source of the sound. His eyes immediately fall on coach Endou, who has his arms crossed and is sitting with an unreadable expression on his face. ''Coach…?'' asks Kirino quietly. ''What… what do you mean?''

The man looks up grimly. ''Tenma is right,'' he states again. ''We _did_ mess up.''

The time traveler can feel his mouth fall open in shock and one look at his teammates shows that they're also gaping at their coach.

Endou sighs and adjust his headband tiredly. ''We let Fifth Sector get too far. No matter how much we want to deny it, it's the hard truth.'' He smiles ruefully. ''I don't even know why we didn't act earlier. Of course, when they were created, I was in High School, and later, when they started to grow in power, college. I _knew_ what they were doing, yet I… we all turned a blind eye.''

He chuckles softly, but it's easy to notice that's it's not a happy one. ''We didn't believe that people would actually listen to them. We didn't think Fifth Sector would grow this strong, and when we realized the truth, we were too late.'' He breathes in slowly to calm himself, dark eyes keeping the students captive with the mix of emotions that can be seen. ''You have all the right in the world to blame us for letting it get so far. If we like it or not, _we_ were the ones who let it get out of hand.''

The coach looks at the brunet and smiles gently. ''Tenma. What you said in there was right, and so is what you said just now. Our time as the main characters is over. You're the ones to take the stage now.''

( _The theatre-related talk convinces Tenma, once again, that this is the wrong club. Or that Kudou, Endou and Shindou are related. Not to mention, their names end with the same three letters_ (maybe he should worry about himself just a little bit). _But wait… Tsurugi's also part of the Drama Family, but his name doesn't end with 'dou'. Shame…_ )

Endou sighs and directs a smile at all the soccer players. ''My generation has been far too… controlling for the last few years, I'll be the first one to admit that. But that's wrong. This is _your_ time, and since my generation won't give it up so easily…'' his dark eyes are filled with a determined fire. ''This revolution is not only against Fifth Sector. It's against all those who want to control soccer, in whatever way. This revolution is for _your_ generation, and I will help you the best I can,'' he promises them sincerely.

Raimon's members are silent for a long while, but eventually Shindou speaks up in a steady and confident voice. ''Like I said before, we're not thinking of losing anymore.''

Tenma's eyes widen slightly in surprise. _'I… wasn't sure what to expect, actually. Seeing as this didn't happen the first time 'round, it's hard to predict what will happen, but…'_ his surprised expression is replaced by a smile. _'But it seems I can count on them, no matter what timeline I'm in.'_

''Shindou-senpai…''

Said game maker turns around in his seat to face Tenma and smiles encouragingly. ''You're right,'' he says, not minding that everyone can listen in to their conversation. ''We're not doing this for Hibiki-san and the other Resistance members. We're doing this for us and all those who love soccer.''

Sangoku nods, pleased with his kohai's words. ''Shindou's right.''

Shinsuke beams. ''We're not going down without a fight!'' seems like the future keeper is all fired up as well.

Kurama smirks. ''What do you take us for? We're Raimon, and we're starting a revolution!''

( _Hm. Perhaps another member of the drama family revealed._ )

Watching as his friends become fired up again, Tenma allows a small smile to grace his lips. Almost all the pieces are in position now.

Raimon is becoming the core of the revolution.

They have caught Fifth Sector's attention.

The public is keeping their eye on them.

Everything is ready. And this time 'round, the soccer world won't get away so easily. The time traveler's smile turns into a wicked grin.

He'll show them. He'll make a mess of all their beliefs of 'managed' soccer. There's a reason you should _not_ piss off a time traveler who knows everything about the future.

And he's pissed, alright. He's sick of everything and everyone around him.

He has a chance to do it all over again and he's going to use it.

 _The soccer world better watch out._

* * *

 **End of Arc 1**

* * *

 **And that's the end of Arc 1! Thanks for sticking with me all this time~! I'll leave this fic on ongoing, since it's just taking a little break until Arc 2 is done. About Arc 2, I've almost written 2/3 of it, so it shouldn't take too long anymore. A few months, I guess. But, I suppose the people who followed will be notified when I start uploading again...**

 **On another note, did anyone notice that the whole confrontation between Tenma and the Resistance was written earlier than the rest of the story? I hope it wasn't too out of place, since I had to write around it...**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you guys again once Arc 2 is done! Oh, I've gotten a few requests for the one-shot collection and, together with a few of my own ideas, I'm working on them now~!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	13. Chapter 13

**ello everyone! It's been more than half a year, but it's finally here: Accidental Reverse Arc 2!**

 **Man, I got a ton of reviews! It's gonna take a while, responding to them all. Because of this, I won't react to the ones only containing ''please update'', because 1) I've explained why I wouldn't and 2) it's just a waste of time.**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Glad you liked it!**

 _ **DestinyDystopia:**_ **Tenma is going to break the timeline majorly in this Arc. It's really different from canon from here on out, so be prepared! Kariya will be here soon, and Nishiki and Hikaru too. I'm glad you liked Arc 1 so much and I hope you will enjoy this Arc as well!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Here it finally is, Arc 2! I hope you enjoy this as much as Arc 1!**

 _ **jhanter1999:**_ **I'm glad you liked it! About romance, I might do something like that, but I'm just not much of a shipper... sorry, but I just can't see myself writing something like that.**

 _ **R:**_ **I'm glad you liked it! I'm not sure about Endou yet, if he does find out it'll be in Arc 3. I'm happy you liked it though and I hope you will like this as well!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **I'm glad you liked it! Shindou facepalming was funny, yeah XD And I love the friendship moments between Tsurugi and Tenma too!**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **I'm glad you think it's good. It was kind of my original idea, to point out the flaws in the plot and make everyone realize that the anime isn't as perfect as it may seem sometimes. Tenma is really pissed with the Resistance and it will show in this Arc. I hope you like it!**

 _ **sadiariaz28:**_ **I'm very happy you enjoyed it and you're welcome, I like writing this! Yeah, Tenma is going to be 'pushing his luck' quite a lot. There will be more ramen, don't worry. I always thought that Fifth Sector had a lot of potential and that they just left a lot of plotholes there - annoying when watching the anime, nice when writing fanfiction. I hope you like this Arc as well.**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **You love it, huh? It makes me happy to hear that! People can mature a lot in three years, I think, especially considering the crazy things that seem to happen in Inazuma Eleven. I hope you enjoy this Arc as well!**

 _ **pinkus-pyon:**_ **Yeah, there are quite a lot of flaws in the anime and I'm trying to work them out. I hope you enjoy Arc 2!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ ***sweatdrops* wow Ath, that's one very long review... sarcastic Tenma is amazing, admit it. To be honest, I don't see Tenma as a replacement for Endou. Yeah, he's kind of like Endou, but he's so incredibly different too. Tenma is insecure while Endou seems to know what he's doing most of the time. They're pretty similar but so different too, and so are their situations, so I just can't compare them. You say Tenma is supposed to be Endou but I'm glad he's not, otherwise we'd just get a repeat of the original series. The difference in character is refreshing, shows something new that would've been missing otherwise. I can understand that people would like Tenma less because he's insecure, but I think that that gives him a personality while otherwise he'd just be a second Endou, and in my opinion that would be incredibly boring. I must admit, I love Tenma more because of his shyer personality (and partly because it's been ages since I watched the original) and his less confident stance. Aoi will make an appearance later and Ishido should be really, really scared XD In this story Shuu isn't a spirit. I never outright state that he's human either, but I just don't know _what_ he is and I don't think I'll pay much attention to it, since it isn't all that important to the plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Arc 2!**

 _ **Eme Hire:**_ **I'm glad you liked it XD Stop stealing my ~ waves, you thief! You wound me! XD**

 _ **Mizuki Kokoa:**_ **Hi Kokoa-chan! Vampire Tsurugi is funny as hell, yeah XD There will be lots more of Tenma going against the Resistance (seriously. I swear.) I'm glad you liked it though and I hope you'll enjoy Arc 2 even more!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm so happy to read all your compliments, thank you very much! I hope you enjoy Arc 2 as well!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **That sucks... sorry? XD**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I am so inclined to use that line. ''They see me skatin', they hatin'!'' Awesome XD**

 _ **ReiTheMegaMawile:**_ **You're welcome! Time travel is amazing and so is Tenma, they're perfect together XD Yeah, it's pretty OOC and I've kind of given up on trying to make it in character. That's pretty much impossible with the plot. Tenma's Keshin troubles will be explained in this chapter! I hope you keep enjoying this story!**

 _ **Foxiegloves:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you don't demand that I update as soon as possible. That gets really frustrating after a while. Yes, I am going to include the movie, though I'll change some points so that it fits in with the rest of the story. It is kind of confusing but I'm just going to work around that. I hope that answers your question! There will be a violent 'awakening' of Pegasus, yes. Sarcastic Tenma is amazing XD**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Jeez guys, that was a lot to answer! Thanks for all the support, I really, really appreciate it!**

 **On another note, this chapter is not very eventful but it explains some very important things.**

 **Now... onto the story!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Training becomes more intense after their visit to Teikoku and the Resistance. Raimon practices early, before classes start, and until the sky starts to turn orange. Instead of going about it relaxed, like before, training has now become a serious affair that sometimes holds the same amount of skill as during their matches.

It's what Tenma is used to. Raimon's practices from his time are taken as serious as a real match and most of the time, they even use their Keshin, Mixi Max and Souls. There is a reason they've hold the champion title for three years in a row, going on four.

The brunet cannot put into words how relieved he is he's decided to practice on his own before. Without his personal practice, he'd definitely be like Shinsuke – meaning, barely keeping up with the senpai.

Luckily his stamina training paid off immensely, just like his speed and shoot practice. Having experience as a soccer player for quite a few years already, the time traveler decided early on not to focus on Keshin and hissatsu immediately. Instead he's been training his basic skills.

Because, while hissatsu and Keshin might be great, they don't make an amazing player. An amazing player is just a bit faster, has just a bit more strength, a bit more stamina, a bit more _skill_ than his opponents. Someone might have a strong Keshin, but if it comes to it, the better player is more likely to win.

So that's what he's been doing ever since coming to the past and, seeing how it's finally paid off, the brunet decides to start on his hissatsu and, more importantly, Keshin training after the Teikoku-Raimon match.

Starting with Mach Wind. The first time 'round, he'd been practicing his shoots intensively the week before the match against Teikoku – probably the only reason he'd managed to create an offensive hissatsu technique. Since he's been practicing on all fields, he's skipped the intensive shoot training.

That's why, for the first two days after their trip to Teikoku, he practices shooting on his own at the riverbank field. While perfecting Mach Wind the first time 'round took a week, with his better training this time, it only takes a day before the beginnings of a super shot start to show. At the end of the second day, he finally manages to complete it.

'' **Mach Wind!** '' the ball, surrounded by a blueish white aura, hits the net of the goal forcefully. Tenma lands gracefully on the ground, a smile playing on his lips.

''Guess that's enough for now, huh…'' he mutters to himself as he grabs the ball and makes his way to the bench on the side of the field. He sits down and grabs a water bottle, taking a few sips as he watches the darkening sky.

The sounds he hears are familiar and relaxing – cars in the distance, the rushing of the river water, the gentle breeze rustling the trees – and remind him of his own time. He closes his eyes, letting the peace of his surroundings wash over him.

After a while he opens his eyes again and sighs. ''I think I finished shooting…'' he mutters to himself, mentally making a checklist of everything he needs to do for practice. ''Dribbling doesn't really need a lot of work, I guess. I can't do much about teamwork without actual teammates, and my speed is good enough for now,'' he muses aloud.

Then his attention focuses on his main problem. Keshin.

' _Since my Keshin is so unstable now, I can't depend on it in matches,'_ he grumbles mentally. _'Great. So, first things first… awakening my Keshin naturally, instead of having it try to break free like it's doing now.'_

The time traveler sighs as he stares at the setting sun, the sky above his head already a dark purple. ''Guess that means I've gotta practice with my Keshin…'' his thoughts go back to the first time his Keshin showed itself in this time. ''It didn't just simply appear shapeless. It almost seemed to take the form of Keshin Armed…'' He frowns. ''Not that it's such a surprise, considering I use Keshin Armed the most… but what about Keshin Shielding and Keshin Charging?''

Raimon's Keshin users in the future have been focusing on their Keshin. There is not much known about the energy forms, and if something like Keshin Armed exists, wouldn't it be possible for something else to exist, as well? There was Keshin Drawing – using the energy of other Keshin users to power your own, like Arakumo did – and Keshin Fusion – fusing two or more Keshin together, like Takuto, Kyousuke and Tenma did with Demon Emperor Gryphon.

And it turned out, their suspicions were correct. There _were_ more forms of Keshin Projection ( _also known as materializing a Keshin, unlike the Keshin Forming, which would mean a cloud of blueish black energy_ ).

Keshin 'Armed' is actually a deceiving name for that form of Keshin Projection – people often think that Keshin Armed is a defensive projection, while it's actually a strengthening one. Keshin Armed enhances the user's abilities – speed, strength and energy control ( _in other words, the controlling of hissatsu energy_ ). That's why Keshin Armed is stronger than a normal Keshin. The armor powers up the user's body, also the reason why it is harder to maintain than a normal Keshin – a 'failsafe', so to say. Since Keshin Armed enhances the physical abilities, the chance of physical failure ( _read: injuries_ ) is bigger as well. If Keshin Armed was as easily accessible as a normal Keshin, it could have negative consequences considering the user's health.

If Keshin Armed is the strengthening projection, there is also a defensive one – Keshin Shielding. By using Keshin Shielding, the Keshin Projection loses its materialized form and returns to the Keshin Forming projection – the energy form. It then takes on an aura-like shaping, sometimes even a 'wall' of some sorts, around the user and the surrounding area. While it may sound weird and inconvenient, it actually functions very well as a defense method. The Keshin energy blocks opponents and shots, the range of the 'shield' depending on the user's strength and control. Once someone perfects Keshin Shielding, it can even take on the form of a hissatsu.

As there are strengthening and defensive projections, there is also an offensive one. This one is called Keshin Charging. By using Keshin Charging, the user puts all his power in an attack, 'charging' the ball with Keshin energy. When controlled completely, it can materialize as well. This is a lot like a normal Keshin shoot, except for the fact there is no normal Keshin Projection behind the user, because all the energy is used to charge the ball. This also means that the shot is stronger than a normal Keshin shoot.

Tenma sighs as he contemplates what he should do now. ''Using different Keshin Projections in the Holy Road will mess up the timeline… but that's what I've been doing anyway, right? No time to worry about the butterfly effect now,'' he mutters to himself. ''Guess I can't avoid using them, anyway, even if I try. I should at least try to master them again…''

Then he chuckles dryly. ''Or maybe I should start focusing on Keshin Projection in general, because I can't really do much without a Keshin to start with.''

Having decided what to do next, he nods to himself and then frowns. _'The sky is already completely dark… I'll have to start Keshin training tomorrow. Unless Tsu-chan beats me to it and asks coach Endou if he can train me personally. But that's unlikely, because I haven't really shown much Keshin Forming except for that time on the first day.'_

His thoughts go back to the time he tried meditating a few weeks ago. Usually, when he meditates, he can feel the calming energy of both Keshin and Soul inside him, but at that moment…

 _His breathing started to even out and the sounds became distant, replaced by his own heartbeat echoing through his ears. His body was starting to feel warm, a familiar warmth yet different at the same time._

 _Not a slow and calming heat flow, like he normally felt when he uses his Keshin, bending the heat to his will and letting it follow his commands._

 _No, instead it was a raging, quickly spreading forest fire, devouring everything in its path. He recoiled at the hurtful energy. The amount of destruction it could cause if it was left to run free…_

 _Slowly he reached out to the energy, cautiously looking for any sign that it would attack and overpower him like it did before._

 _Suddenly it lashed out and he flinched back, his eyes snapping open. He was panting heavily, sweat covering his forehead even though he hadn't even done anything yet._

''I couldn't feel my Soul at all,'' he whispers softly to himself. A frown crosses his features and he bites his lip. ''Ever since I came here, it has… disappeared. Yet… there are a few instances where I could've sworn that it was there.''

' _What does that mean?'_ he muses as he stares at the darkening sky high above. _'Perhaps… perhaps my Soul is being repressed by my Keshin?'_ he discards that thought almost immediately. _'No, that's not it. It's more like my Keshin is raging and my Soul is waiting at the sidelines before making its appearance.'_

Then he remembers what happened after meditating.

 _He had almost reached the goal now, and the brunet waited for the right moment to shoot and then kicked the ball with all his might._

 _The ball cut through the air like an arrow, faster than Tenma could blink, and hit the net where it stayed for a few seconds, spinning harshly, before bouncing back and lying on the ground. Smoke rose up from it._

 _The brunet gaped at the shot he just made. It might not have been the most accurate, but heck that was a shot worthy of an ace striker like Tsurugi!_

'' _How…?'' he trailed off, his mouth suddenly dry. 'That shot shouldn't have been so powerful… even in my real body, that would've been one of my strongest shots. So how can I possibly make it now…?'_

 _His eyes widened in realization._

'' _It can't be…''_

''I thought it was my Keshin energy at the time,'' mutters Tenma, lacing his fingers together in thought. ''But now that I think about it… it didn't feel like a Keshin. It felt more like a Soul than anything else.''

He bites his lip again and rests his chin on his hands. _'But why? Why did it appear so suddenly? Why did it have such an effect? It enhanced my abilities so that they were at the same level as my most complicated plays in my older boy. Almost like…'_

Then the realization hits and for a moment he is frozen.

Because he knows that feeling. He's felt it many times before, but at that time it was so faint that he didn't realize that it was-

''Soul Trance.''

* * *

The next day after school Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Aoi rush to the clubroom, where they find the other members of the soccer club. The three players quickly change into their uniforms, and within ten minutes after classes ended Raimon is gathered on the field, ready to put as much time in training as possible.

Training for the match against Kaiou ( _which hasn't been decided yet, but hey, time travel anybody?_ ) goes noticeably different than the first time 'round. Whereas Tsurugi trained with Tenma in hopes of awakening the latter's Keshin, due to a lack of Keshin activity ( _if you can call it that_ ) the Seedling has not picked up on the fact that the brunet possesses a Keshin yet.

That's the reason why Tsurugi's now training with Shindou, because the game maker's Keshin is, while naturally strong, still untrained and thus not at its highest level.

Luckily for Tenma, his Keshin has finally gotten used to Lancelot and Maestro, so this time there is no painful energy while the two ( _awakened_ ) Keshin users are practicing.

The brunet himself is focusing on his hissatsu technique Spiral Draw, helped by Amagi and Kurumada. He's not entirely focusing on Spiral Draw, more or less deciding he'll just see where he ends up. Who knows, maybe he'll end up with something else entirely.

The time traveler yelps as he's once again thrown to the ground, partly due to Kurumada knocking him down and partly due to the wind throwing him off balance.

''Are you okay?'' asks Kurumada, kneeling next to him.

He hears how Amagi joins them. ''You should take a break.'' A tinge of concern laces his voice.

The brunet pries his eyes open to look at the two third-years. ''I'm fine, I've had way worse,'' he answers and smiles in hopes to quell their worries. He moves into a sitting position and stares up at the sky. _'I know I could use Spiral Draw if I really tried… but I'm not. I just can't focus right now… I don't know what to do anymore. I have to choose. Keshin or Soul?'_

''Tenma?'' he's pulled from his thoughts by Kurumada's voice. ''Are you sure you're okay? You spaced out there for a moment…''

The brunet nods. ''I'm fine, just thinking…'' he answers as he stands up, grimacing at the dirt staining his uniform after being thrown on the ground so many times.

Suddenly Endou's voice sounds over the field. ''Okay guys, let's take a break and then go on with a practice match!'' he calls to the players. Said players make their way to the benches, where the managers are already waiting with water bottles.

Tenma sits down on the grass with a bottle, enjoying the fresh breeze blowing over the field as he watches Shindou sitting down next to Kirino. The captain looks about as horrible as the time traveler himself, mud and grass covering him almost entirely. The brunet holds back a chuckle, having had to put up with Tsurugi's harsh training methods often enough.

He sighs as he lets himself fall backwards, lying down onto the grass and watching the clouds lazily drifting through the blue sky.

''Tenma?''

''Hm?'' the brunet lazily shifts his gaze until it falls on the past self of his favorite ex-captain. ''Hai~?''

Shindou raises an eyebrow. ''Something wrong?''

The time traveler lets his gaze return to the clouds above, the reflection of the sky making his eyes seem bluer than usual. ''No,'' he answers after a while. ''Just trying to think of something.''

His thoughts return to the idea that has been nagging him since the day before. _'Keshin or Soul… what to do? I have to learn how to control my Keshin and Souls aren't supposed to show up in the next four months yet, but still… I'm not any closer to controlling my Keshin than I was when I first arrived and I have no idea what to do about it. And if my suspicions are correct, both my Keshin and Soul are messed up. Can I really focus on the former without figuring out more about the latter?'_

Before long practice resumes, but the time traveler is not an inch closer to discovering the unknown winds lying before him.

* * *

Tenma sighs as his team takes another break after working on teamwork. He's still trying to figure out what to do about this whole situation, yet decides to put it out of his mind for now. _'No use in getting worked up now.'_

He watches as Endou's phone rings and the coach tells the team about Kaiou's Seeds. Just like the first time 'round, everyone is shocked by that news and Tsurugi tells them that not all Seeds have a Keshin.

Then suddenly, something inside him stirs painfully. His eyes widen in shock as a familiar wave of pain and exhaustion crashes over him. His chest – or rather, his heart – burns and he hears the rushing of his blood through his ears, his vision becoming blurry. He gasps soundlessly and grasps the shirt above his heart.

He slumps in his seat, gritting his teeth as the agony doesn't disappear like it did the first two times he had an 'episode' like this off of the field. Not to mention, this time he's surrounded by his teammates and sooner rather than later, they'll notice something.

He clenches his eyes shut, his whole body shaking as the agony increases and he keeps himself from curling up into a ball, knowing that that would only be more suspicious.

Suddenly a hand is placed on his shoulder and his eyes snap open. Grey eyes meet worried black and the brunet attempts a weak smile. The keeper doesn't seem to fall for it and his frown deepens as he shoots a look at their fellow soccer players.

Sangoku looks back at him and something in his eyes shifts, just as the rest of the team moves to continue training. ''Come on,'' he says softly to Tenma, standing up and gently placing a hand on the time traveler's back to unnoticeably support him as the younger stands up.

Tenma stumbles slightly but manages to catch himself, his eyes filling with pain. Sangoku smiles reassuringly at him and looks at Endou, who is standing a few feet away. ''Coach, is it okay if I show Tenma something inside the clubroom? I think it might help with his new hissatsu technique,'' he lies smoothly.

Endou looks up at the two, Sangoku blocking most of his view of the young midfielder, and nods. ''Sure!'' he grins at them. ''Take your time!''

The keeper returns the smile and turns back towards Tenma. ''Come on,'' he says, gently pushing him forward. Somehow the brunet manages to walk without stumbling.

The moment the keeper closes the door of the clubroom behind them, the brunet crumbles to the floor, grasping the shirt above his heart. He breathes unevenly and his faces is scrunched up in pain as he curls in on himself.

Sangoku sinks down on the ground next to him, worry evident in his expression. Even so, he keeps quiet though he looks like he'd rather be fussing or something. Instead of doing any of those things, he just silently sits next to the time traveler in a show of silent support.

After a few minutes the pain finally lessens, and Tenma breathes a sigh of relief. He weakly sits up straighter and leans against the lockers behind him. Sangoku's face fills with relief yet his eyes are still worried. ''Are you okay?''

The time traveler shrugs weakly. ''I'll be alright,'' he mutters as he closes his eyes, leaning his head against the lockers and letting his eyes close. ''I hate it when that happens.''

Sangoku bites his lip, a frown evident on his features. ''Has that happened before? Do you know what it is?'' he asks finally.

The brunet nods and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling. ''Yeah, four times now, not counting matches,'' he answers the first question. He reaches for a water bottle standing on the bench next to him, taking a sip and relaxing slightly at the cool liquid. He closes his eyes and focusses on his slightly ragged breathing.

The keeper's frown deepens. ''But do you know what's wrong?'' he repeats again.

The time traveler opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. After a while he gives a small nod. ''I think so.'' At Sangoku's patient stare, Tenma sighs and gives in. He sits up a bit straighter, wincing a bit at the pain that shoots through his chest, and lowers his gaze to the floor. ''It's something called a chained Keshin.''

''Keshin?'' repeats Sangoku incredulously. ''All this, caused by a Keshin?''

The brunet shoots him an amused look. ''Not even surprised by the fact that I have a Keshin in the first place,'' he jokes slightly.

The keeper's eyes fill with concern. ''Explain,'' he orders gently yet not leaving any room for debate.

Tenma sighs softly and draws his knees to his chest, letting his chin rest on them. ''It might sound unbelievable, but if you think about the amount of energy a Keshin uses…'' he watches as Sangoku's eyes narrow in understanding. ''That Keshin energy is not easy to use and takes a lot of time to awaken. Usually it 'awakens' by training or under dire circumstances, like Shindou-senpai's did.''

The third-year bites his lip. ''But normally, Keshin don't hurt their users,'' he points out after a moment of silence.

The time traveler nods. ''That's true, but normally a Keshin is not chained,'' he answers softly. ''You see, a chained Keshin… is uncontrollable. Wild. It's different from a normal Keshin. For example, Shindou-senpai's Maestro had been stirring for a while – maybe from the moment Tsurugi first used Lancelot, or maybe even before that. Due to the situation, Maestro awakened. After that, it settled down again, to be used at a later time – Shindou-senpai fainted, yes, but that was because of the exhaustion from awakening his Keshin. But once he did, he was free to call forth Maestro whenever he wanted.

''A chained Keshin is different from this, because it's awakened by force. When someone's Keshin is forcefully awakened when it isn't ready yet, it means that the Keshin hadn't been stirring before – it is suddenly called forth from out of nowhere, while the host's body is still unprepared to handle it. This might happen when the host is in danger, or something calls for the Keshin. That's good when the host is in that situation, but after that, the Keshin can't settle down again.

''Since the host's body is unprepared for the Keshin energy, it can't take the amount of energy that comes with using a Keshin. Because of this, the energy can't go to 'sleep', so to say, and since it can't settle down it tries to force the host's body to adjust to it. But the body isn't ready for this, so basically it rejects the energy. The energy then keeps trying to settle down, but since the body is shut down, it simply hurts the host. Because of this, the energy becomes wilder and starts to attack the host more. The host's body keeps rejecting it. An endless cycle.

''The Keshin energy also reacts to other Keshin. I suppose every Keshin has its own 'signature', so to say, that can be sensed by other Keshin. Whenever the rogue Keshin energy senses another nearby, it will act up again in order to… well, to 'face' the other Keshin. A defense mechanism. But because the body is still rejecting it, the energy will try to force it to work, so basically it ends up hurting the host all the more.

''And then you have the… episodes, as I like to call them. That's when the… well, the fight between the host's body and the Keshin energy becomes too much. Because as long as the energy hasn't settled down, they'll keep fighting, it's just that sometimes it's less and sometimes it's more. Whenever it's more, there's a possibility of it becoming too much and hurting the host again.''

Sangoku's eyes become more and more horrified with every passing sentence. Once the brunet is done, the third-year stays silent for a long time, thinking of everything that he has learned just now.

Tenma doesn't mind the silence, instead continuing to sip from his water.

Eventually the keeper speaks up. ''So… whenever we face a Keshin user, it's hurting you? Whenever Tsurugi or Shindou use their Keshin, it's hurting you?'' there's a slightly panicked note in his voice, mixed with a lot of concern.

The time traveler shakes his head and Sangoku frowns in confusion. Before he can ask, however, Tenma explains. ''Well, the Keshin 'signatures' differ for every Keshin – even the same ones are different, influenced by their hosts. When Keshin are often used together, for example between teammates, a… bond, of sorts, is created. They 'ally' themselves together, able to share energy and strength. They make each other stronger and react better together.

''Due to a lack of… violence, especially on Maestro's part, my Keshin and Shindou-senpai's have allied themselves. In other words, instead of hurting me and stirring up my Keshin, Meastro calms it down and soothes it. It has the complete opposite reaction. Same goes for Lancelot… kind of, but that's because Tsurugi used it to hurt me before. But Lancelot and Maestro have started to form a bond, so that calms my Keshin down as well. Besides, Tsu-chan's been using Lancelot a lot the past few matches without hurting me, meaning that Pe- my Keshin is slowly getting used to it.'' Tenma winces slightly at the slip up. Calling his Keshin 'Pegasus' probably isn't a good idea, since he's not supposed to know its name yet.

Sangoku breathes out slowly, relief flickering over his face. ''That's good,'' he mutters. He then addresses the time traveler sitting next to him. ''Is there anything you can do about this?''

The brunet nods. ''Yep. Training.'' At Sangoku's confused frown, he shrugs. ''My body is not ready to handle a Keshin right now. So I just have to bring my body to a stage where it can deal with the energy.''

The keeper nods in understanding. ''So… the stage where you should've naturally awakened your Keshin?'' he asks, but the brunet shakes his head and he frowns. ''Then what…?''

Tenma shrugs. ''In theory, your idea is logical. But a chained Keshin is uncontrollable – the energy is still wild. Instead of controlling the new yet calm energy, you'll have to deal with something untamed. That's harder than normal Keshin energy.''

''I see…''

The two fall into silence. Both know they probably can't take too long, otherwise their friends might come look for them, but they honestly don't want to go back to the field yet.

Tenma rests his head against the lockers behind him, the pain thankfully having faded away by now. He can't help but wonder if telling Sangoku all this was a good idea. The less people know about it, the better. But even so… the keeper already figured out something is wrong. That makes him unpredictable, and while Tenma hates the idea of 'controlling' his friends, there are certain things that _have_ to happen. So if that means getting Sangoku on his side by telling a little bit of the truth… then so be it.

Meanwhile, Sangoku is contemplating everything he just heard. He doesn't know if he should be happy or not, now that he knows what exactly is going on. It's a relief to not be in the dark anymore about his junior's condition, but the details are sending shivers down his spine.

He casts a look at the brunet sitting next to him, surprised by what he finds. The time traveler is sitting with a serene look on his face despite the conversation he just had and his eyes seem to swirl with blue, standing out in the grey. The keeper blinks and when he looks again, it's gone.

Shaking it off, he sighs, attracting Tenma's attention. ''At first I thought you were ill or something,'' the third-year admits. ''With your love for soccer and the way you tried to hide it, it was logical. I never expected it would be something like this though…''

The brunet cracks a smile at that, drawing his knees to his chest and leaning his chin on them. ''Hm,'' he hums softly. ''Maybe the others would think something like that as well if they ever found out… especially with my regular trips to the hospital,'' he muses to himself. At Sangoku's startled expression, he explains. ''I have a few friends in the hospital who I visit regularly.''

The keeper nods in understanding. The two fall back into silence, both not wanting to return to the field yet. Eventually though, Tenma lifts his head. Sangoku looks up at the movement, stilling when he sees the serious look in those grey orbs – once again swirling with blue.

''Sangoku-senpai,'' says the time traveler softly, something in his voice and eyes making the keeper frown. ''Please don't tell the others – or anyone else, for that matter – about this. If they ever find out, it'll be because I told them.''

The third year stares at him in disbelief, but Tenma's grey-blue eyes simply look back without blinking, not a drop of hesitation in them. ''What if something happens during a match?'' asks Sangoku once he manages to find his voice again. ''What if you suddenly collapse during training and the others ask if I know something. Do you really expect me to lie to them like that?''

Tenma's answer is resolute, no trace of doubt in it. ''Yes.'' The blue in his eyes intensifies and for a moment Sangoku sees blue flames rising up in the brunet's orbs, pulling him in.

Then the moment is gone and the keeper lowers his own gaze to the ground, thinking it over. On one hand, if something _were_ to happen, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone. If it was really serious, Tenma might not get the help he needed simply because he wouldn't be able to tell the truth about the brunet's condition. But on the other hand… the midfielder has trusted him with this information while he could've chosen not to. And the chance that something _would_ happen isn't all that big… right?

But there's only one real point that stands out, isn't there? As Sangoku thinks back to the past few weeks at Raimon, one thing stands out to him.

Matsukaze Tenma is a very secretive person.

To be trusted with one of his secrets… as far as the keeper can tell, he's the first one on the team who has gotten this close to the brunet until now, and that only because he caught the time traveler during a few of his episodes. If he doesn't accept Tenma's terms, there's no telling what will happen. And that's a risk Sangoku is not willing to take.

So, with a sigh, he agrees. ''Fine, but…'' at this he locks eyes with Tenma again. ''You have to promise to keep me updated.''

The brunet nods in understanding. ''Fair enough.'' With that he stands up, dusting off his clothes before making his way to the door. ''I believe the others will get suspicious if we stay here any longer.''

Sangoku wordlessly stands up and follows him.

* * *

That night, Tenma allows himself to fall down on his bed. Having gone for a swim again – something that's become quite regular for him by now – and then starting with Keshin practice has left him exhausted.

Grey eyes stare up at the ceiling, swirling with unspoken thoughts. _'The match against Kaiou was majorly decided by my Keshin, but I can't use it now… so what would that mean? Raimon is still a weak team at the moment, so we probably can't win like we are now…'_ while he'd deny it under all circumstances, he's very worried for the outcome of the next match.

He sighs softly as he turns on his side, staring at his room in the darkness of night. ''I have three days until the game, in which I have to make major process with my Keshin _or_ reach Soul Trance.'' He groans at the thought, both ideas not something he's looking forward to.

He jumps from his bed and walks towards his desk. Within seconds, he's turned on the lights and opened his laptop, sitting down in his chair while he types in the password. Without hesitation he opens internet.

The search term _Souls_ doesn't give much useful. _Kuroiwa Ryuusei_ leads to some kind of old, rich man in Italy who sponsors some of the soccer teams there. It also gives Tenma a picture of a very familiar man who will be his future coach.

Nothing about Souls, though. _Kageyama Reiji_ gives more information, but also states that the man died ten years or so ago. Nothing about Souls here either.

 _Kuroiwa Ryuusei Souls_ is not even worth talking about, same as _Soccer Souls_. After Tenma decides searching won't do much, he instead opens the online rulebook of the Holy Road Tournament, going through all of the 'allowed' and 'not-allowed' stuff.

A ghost of a smile slowly grows on his face as he reads further and reads nothing about Souls either. Then he reaches the end of the chapter and grins wickedly. ''Aha. Chapter 8, page 56, rule number 107. _Forms of energy manipulation not stated in the rulebook are considered legal as long as it does not go against any other existing rules._ Gotcha.''

After checking the other rules against, just to be sure, and taking the time to memorize rule 107, the time traveler nods to himself. ''Alright. A full Animal Soul might draw attention I don't need… Soul Trance. It'll mess up the timeline majorly, but… what else can I do at this point? I don't really have a choice – controlling my Keshin in three days is not going to happen, so Soul Trance is the only real option. The question is… can I use it right now?'' he frowns curiously, his thoughts going a mile a minute. ''Basically, Souls aren't as physically dependent as Keshin, so it _should_ work… but the time limit…''

Tenma glances at the night sky, which has turned black by now, and sighs. _'Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out, huh… but meanwhile, I can at least write down some important stuff.'_

He grabs a pen and an empty notebook and opens it on the first page. Tapping his pen against his desk for a moment, he starts to make a timeline of the events that have occurred so far. Then, he makes another timeline, filling it with all the things he can remember from the first rebellion.

Comparing the two, he bites his lip carefully and flips to a new page. There, he writes down all the events that haven't happened yet and _have_ to happen. Under that, the events that shouldn't be all that important, and beneath that list, he writes suggestions for his own plans.

The next pages are filled with ideas, thoughts and opinions. After that, he writes down everything he can remember about training methods for various things, Keshin and Souls included.

Once he finishes, he closes the notebook and stares thoughtfully at it. Then, not finding a reason not to, he scribbles a few words on the cover.

 _Reverse notebook._

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter of Arc 2! Not very eventful, I know, but important. More action will come later, so look forward to it! The next chapter should be up in one or two weeks, so don't forget to check!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	14. Chapter 14

**'Sup guys?**

 **I'm back early! Don't expect chapters to come this regularly, by the way, because I still have no updating schedule. I'm just really bored right now.**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **welcome back, I hope you enjoy this arc!**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **I'm glad you like my stories so much! I hope you keep enjoying them!**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **sorry for the wait! It's just kind of hard to write so much regularly, so I'd rather take a few months off in order to write than force myself to do so when I don't actually have time! Anyway, more about Keshin will come in Arc 3, since this arc mostly focuses on Souls.**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Thank you for the compliment, I try XD I'm glad to be back! Yeah, Tenma's still in trouble and will continue to be in trouble, so look forward to it!**

 _ **Kuro Oji-sama:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, I hope that you will also be entertained by future ones.**

 _ **R:**_ **I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **no, I don't mind updating. I admit, getting reviews saying 'update' only is kind of annoying, but hey, reviews are reviews! XD Thank you, my imagination keeps surprising me as well~ and nope, I won't spoil about Souls and Keshin! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and future ones as well!**

 _ **shichi19:**_ **I'm very glad you enjoy it so much~**

 _ **Psalome:**_ **sorry, nope, can't read it. Don't speak Spanish, unfortunately! I don't mind if you use a translator, I have to use it anyway to understand your message (which is kind of confusing, to be honest)! So I think you said something about loving the story? Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much! That's a nice app, I'm sure! I'm very honoured that, even though you don't speak English, you left a review, so thank you!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Hello Athena, still going with the drama I see. I swear, you get that from Tieg XD Well, about Zanark's Keshin, I don't really know what that was about so I created the 'chained Keshin' without including that, but if you want to see it that way, that's fine with me! Oh, you have _no idea._ I've started on Arc 3 and _man_ is it crazy! Wow... who knows, maybe Someoka _did_ meet Kuroiwa XD In my opinion, Sangoku is kind of the mother hen of the group, so I always write him like that! And Tenma is stubborn, he still won't tell anyone the _full_ story... Ath, no, nice idea about someone reading the notebook, but a little too cliché in my opinion, so that won't happen! And besides, Sangoku doesn't know the truth about Tenma being a time traveler, only about his Keshin. I'm not spoiling, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Aoi and Ishido~ anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **You're welcome, I enjoy writing this too~! I'm very glad you enjoy this so much!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Anywya, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Training and school the next day seem to drag on forever. The brunet can barely keep up a calm façade, impatiently waiting for the moment he can flee from school and start practicing with his Soul.

He already has thought up a plan for training, and the things he has written down in his reverse notebook certainly help. After three years, the future Raimon has also started to experiment with Souls, just like they did with Keshin. In the end, they figured out that there _were_ more forms of Souls as well.

The 'Animal Soul' is the form of energy use where the user takes on the form of an animal. But 'Souls' are more than just the animal of one's core – they are a whole new form of energy. A better description would be _the visible manifestation of someone's mental power._

The Energy of one's Heart. Soul energy, when controlled enough, can lift all the boundaries on the user's body and so give them complete control over their full, unrestrained abilities. Reaching this point acquires hours of intense training, but if the user can pull it off, they reach the state that Raimon has dubbed a 'Soul Trance'.

As long as the user is mentally strong enough, they have the ability of controlling the Soul energy and reach their Soul Trance. That doesn't mean everyone can, though.

There are two things that make a strong Soul user. Mental strength and willpower. While all Soul users are mentally strong, the stronger their willpower and resolve, the stronger their Soul abilities.

Luckily for Tenma, he's always been unbeatable when it comes to willpower.

He's taken to Soul energy like a fish to water.

However, for Soul Trance, something else counts. Because it lifts the boundaries and brings the user to their maximum potential, it puts an incredible strain on the body.

Soul Trance is mostly a mental state, in which the user is so focused and in tune with their Soul energy that the usual boundaries on the body's abilities are lifted. The secret behind it is focus and balance – as long as the user can focus enough and is balanced perfectly with the energy, they can surpass their usual limits and reach their full potential, their 100%.

When someone usually reaches their 100% they can't hold it for more than a few seconds, because the amount of focus and harmony quickly slips through their fingers. The Soul energy helps to prevent that – it is almost like some sort of meditation, that allows the user to be completely focused, as if in a trance.

Even though it's mostly a mental effort, physically it's also not easy. To reach one's 100% means to be the fastest and the strongest they can be. To take everything out of their body. Because of this, one has to be physically fit to use a Soul Trance, because otherwise the body will collapse.

There is only so long someone can give their all. If they go on too long, the overexertion will injure their bodies gravely.

It is for that reason that there is a time limit on Soul Trance. Once the user reaches the point of endangering themselves, the Soul energy starts to dissipate. It's possible to hold on to it and push even farther, but only for a little while. If the user reaches the point of seriously injuring themselves, the Soul energy completely disappears, which often leads to the user blacking out.

Soul Trance doesn't only strain one physically, but also mentally. The amount of focus acquired is insane, and it takes time and practice for someone to get used to it. The more they practice, the longer they can hold the Soul Trance. This practice is both physically and mentally – physically so that the body won't collapse under the strain, and mentally to deal with the hyper awareness that comes with Soul Trance.

When soccer practice _finally_ ends, Tenma races to the clubroom and changes in record time. He's just stuffing his shoes in his bag when the others enter the changing room, looking at him in curiosity and amusement.

''What's got you in such a hurry?'' asks Sangoku with a smile.

The brunet grins mischievously. ''I finally have the chance to cause chaos on a national scale! The sooner I leave, the more time I have before dinner!'' at the stunned expressions from his teammates, he cackles. Then he grabs his bag and races out of the clubroom with a shout of ''see you tomorrow!''

He's once again thankful for his dribble skills, for it means he can run at top speed and easily evade anything and anyone that might be in his way without slowing down. He reaches his house within minutes and, with a quick shout to Aki, flees to his room. There he changes out of his school uniform and more comfortable clothing.

Then he sits down on his bed, folding his legs and resting his hands on top of his knees. He lets the tension flow out of his body and closes his eyes.

He slows down his breathing and allows himself to relax completely. It takes a few minutes, but soon the familiar calm settles over his mind and he can feel energy flowing through his veins. The Keshin energy settles down for the first time since it awakened, lulled into a dazed calm by the other energy stream.

The 'other' energy is as familiar to the time traveler as the Keshin energy. He can feel it tingling in his fingertips, begging to be released. But Tenma holds it back, not wanting to overwhelm himself on his first try.

The calm mindset that comes with meditation is comfortable and relaxing, but the brunet knows that he can't stop here. He concentrates, focusing all his attention on one point, and dives deeper into his own mind. His frown deepens as the world behind his eyelids turns completely black.

 **All his senses are dulled to the point of almost nonexistence. This is the first part of Soul Trance – diving deep enough to reach the source of the slumbering Soul energy inside him. His physical body is trying to pull him back, the pressure making it hard to breathe, but he can't give up now. He has to reach his Soul.**

 **The only way to get there is willpower and control. Willpower to replace the senses he has lost, the only thing that can break through the barrier that separates him from the deepest part inside himself, and control to stay there, to not be overwhelmed by what lays behind and torn from the meditation.**

 **He concentrates, forcing his body to listen to him, and ever so slowly he gets the feeling that he's moving. Despite not having a physical body to feel it with, he can sense that he's diving deeper, getting closer to his goal.**

 **The pressure increases to an almost unbearable level and just when he believes that his body will pull him back, he breaks through the barrier.**

 **Color fills his vision.**

 **He is standing on the shore of a large azure lake, its color so vibrant that it would be impossible to find in the material world. The water is literally glowing, soft light coming from the perfectly still lake.**

 **Tenma walks forward and crouches down at the end of the shore. Having done this many times before, he reaches out. The moment his fingertips touch the water, his world turns blue and energy races down his spine like electricity.**

He is roughly pulled back to his physical body and glowing blue eyes snap open. Mentally he begins counting the seconds as he slowly lifts his hands.

They are shaking under the pressure of the energy and he can feel beads of sweat drip down his face, but that's not what he's focused on. His eyes fall on the bright blue glow that surrounds his hands, the confirmation that he has successfully entered Soul Trance.

His eyes drift up to the rest of his room. The setting sun visible through his window would usually bathe it in a golden light, but that's completely drowned out by the bright blue glow that surrounds him. Azure waves of light dance on the walls, giving the room a surreal feeling.

What catches his attention even more, though, are the objects. Pencils, books, papers, even the soccer ball that saved him so many years ago. Random objects are floating in the air, a few inches above whatever surface they first laid on.

( _This is something both Shindou and Tsurugi couldn't do. While Tenma has amazing mental control and willpower, it shouldn't be enough to be able to do what he can. His best friends are able to enhance their abilities until their speed is increased so much that they can cross the field in a matter of seconds and their strongest shot can destroy a wall, but moving objects without touching them has never worked for them. None of the other Earth Eleven players could, either._

 _Fei eventually told them he'd figured it out. It all came down to one, small detail – Second Stage Powers._

 _When Raimon heard this, they immediately became worried for their captain's health, knowing the risk. The green-haired rabbit reassured them that Tenma's potential as Second Stage Child never awakened, but that that same potential made him stronger. While dormant, the genes were still there – strong enough to be noticed centuries before any others appeared._

 _Second Stage Powers and Soul energy are very much alike. Both make use of mental power and both are dependent on one's genetic code. But while Second Stage Powers are dangerous, Soul energy is more like the 'safer' version. Both are created from the same roots, but one developed violently, bringing danger to the host, while the other is part of humankind's normal evolution._

 _The fact that Soul energy is personalized, created from more than just a mutant gene, is probably the reason for the difference. While Second Stage Genes force the body to change in ways that is impossible to keep up for a lifetime, Soul Genes have adapted to the host itself instead of trying to change the body._

 _Even so, despite the difference between the two, due to the close relation and roots they share, anyone with fully developed Second Stage Children is much more powerful with Soul energy. While there are more people in their timeline with the mutant gene of Second Stage Powers, Tenma is the only they managed to find whose genes were fully_

He can pinpoint the exact moment his control starts to slip. In less than a second, his Soul energy completely dissipates, snapping back in its usual hiding space in his body and leaving him empty and drained.

Tenma lets himself fall backwards on his bed, breathing in slowly. The blue glow disappeared faster than he could blink and now the golden light of the setting sun lights up his room. It won't be long before Aki calls him for dinner now.

''Seven seconds, huh…'' he muses. _'Seven seconds on my first try. That's better than expected – when I did this for the first time in the future, I could barely hold it for four seconds. Still, it's not as much as I want it to be for the match. I have two days… so I'll have to make use of the time I have left.'_

The energy manipulation has exhausted him, but even so he feels satisfied. Maybe his Keshin is not working with him, but he still has a trump card. With two days left until the match and considering how far he has come today, his worries about the coming game have been settled.

* * *

Tenma continues practicing his Soul Trance every single chance he gets. He trains for the rest of the evening, while taking regular breaks to give his body some relief, of course, and mostly for the next day.

Luckily for Tenma, it seems that his experience with Soul Trance has prepared him enough to not be majorly overwhelmed by the effects. The first few tries end up with seven seconds again, but from there on, it slowly starts to increase.

The last day, he keeps on practicing until he's fully satisfied. His time limit is nowhere close to be as long as it used to be, but the progress he's made would've been impossible if this was his first time doing this. In two days, he has improved the same amount as he did in two weeks the first time 'round.

At the end of his training, not only an azure aura surrounds him, but raging blue gusts of wind circle around him. The sight surprises him and he quickly lets go of his Soul Trance. The objects that were picked up and caught in the tornado-like wind drop to the ground.

''External energy?'' he whispers, shocked. He certainly hadn't expected that.

Soul Trance has both internal and external energy. The internal energy is the one that lifts the boundaries on his body, giving him the power to surpass his own limits.

External energy, however, is different. While in Soul Trance, Soul energy gathers up in the body to be used as a catalyst between the boundaries on the user's body and the focus it takes to lift them. The better someone is with their Soul Trance, the faster they can gather this energy and the longer they can hold on to it.

Sometimes, though, so much energy gathers that it can't be used and then it leaves the body. This is then called external energy. The external energy, unlike the internal, doesn't disappear the moment someone leaves Soul Trance, for it has already left the body. Without a source, though, it dies down quickly enough, depending on the amount of energy that is released.

The external energy takes a different shape for everybody. Strong, raging winds for Tenma, blazing fire for Tsurugi and almost wave-like music pulses for Shindou. The users themselves aren't hindered by this, but the same can't be said for the onlookers.

Apparently, his experience with Soul Trance doesn't only give the brunet extra knowledge on how to deal with it, but also an advantage on actually using it.

Satisfied with the answer, he practices a little longer and then goes home to get some rest before the match the next day. Training is important, but if he's exhausted before the match even starts, it won't do much good.

* * *

''So… you're up against Kaiou next, huh?''

Tenma nods in answer. ''Hai.''

''Do you think you can win?'' his friend asks curiously, shooting a look at the TV which shows some of the sports news anchors talking about the upcoming match between the two Jr. High teams.

Raimon's time traveler doesn't hesitate in his answer. ''No, I don't think we can win. I know we will,'' he says it calmly, a cocky answer yet no arrogance seen in his eyes or expression. Like he truly believes that to be a fact – which he does.

Taiyou raises his eyebrows in surprise. ''You're surprisingly sure about that. Care to elaborate?'' asks the hospital patient, the curiosity still clear in his voice.

The brunet simply lets his eyes move towards the window, staring absentmindedly at the world beyond the hospital room. ''Hmm… Kaiou's strong. Really strong. But they can't win against Raimon.''

Arakumo's captain doesn't seem satisfied with that answer. ''Why not? Is it because their soccer can't win against yours?''

Grey eyes flash blue as Tenma looks at his friend again. ''Please, I might be confident, but I'm not stupid. I might believe our soccer is better, but that doesn't guarantee that we'll win.'' Taiyou raises a single eyebrow, still not satisfied with his words. The time traveler sighs and looks at the TV as well, watching as a video of Kaiou's amazing ball control is showed. ''Kaiou really is strong, but they have their weaknesses.''

''Weaknesses?'' surprise is evident in the patient's voice. ''They're one of the teams likely to end up in the top ten. What kind of weaknesses could they possibly have?''

Tenma's eyes meet his again, not a trace of doubt in them as he answers. ''Oh, they have a lot. Their skills are amazing. Their teamwork is even better. Outside of soccer, they seem to get along greatly as well. Their team style is very hard to break, and they've got the Keshin to back them up.''

''Continue,'' says Taiyou, still not knowing where this will go.

The brunet tilts his head in thought. ''Well, to be frank… they can't win because they don't believe they can lose.''

''What?'' the orange-haired player furrows his eyebrows in confusion. ''What do you mean?''

Tenma shrugs and his eyes get a distant look in them as he thinks. ''I'm not saying they're cocky – they are, really, but not cocky enough to really underestimate their opponents. They take them seriously. But they still don't think they can lose – they believe there are strong opponents who might give them a hard time, but they believe they'll come out on top regardless. Subconsciously, that's what they think. Some kind of naivety, you could say.''

Arakumo's captain frowns. ''Naivety? Tenma, I really don't get what you mean. I think Raimon is worse with this 'naivety' than Kaiou. How can you speak of naivety when you're still pretty naïve yourself? No offense.''

The brunet stills, his back uncomfortably straight as he looks at Taiyou with unreadable eyes. It freaks the other out, really.

''Oh, you are completely wrong, Taiyou. You see, Raimon has believed all along that they could lose.''

Taiyou raises an eyebrow and the brunet continues talking.

''You don't know how long it took for them to go against Fifth Sector. Or how scared they were, or how much they doubted their ability to win – still doubt it. Raimon has never, ever thought that a win was secured. Not like Kaiou, not like Teikoku, not even like Arakumo.''

Taiyou's eyes narrow at that last comment, but Tenma pays no heed to it. ''Raimon has been beaten down and crawled up from the dust. We have taken every expectation of us and thrown it back where it came from. We have started a _revolution,_ Taiyou,'' he says calmly, yet something in his voice sends shivers down the orange's spine. ''Why do you think we did that? Just because we don't like losing?''

Soul blue fire lights his eyes and the tension in the room is so thick it can almost be cut with a knife. ''Think about it. Why do humans start revolutions? Because they're fed up with the way they're treated. Because they want to stand up for their own rights. How much do you think should happen before we, a team of _teenagers,_ start a real revolution? Because it's a lot, trust me.

''My team has been beaten up for no reason, just because a Seed was send to our school to join the team. He beat one of the teams so badly they all quit – and for what? Orders? No, certainly not. His orders were to join the team. And then, when the current senpai of the team didn't accept his behavior, they were forced to play a match against a team of Fifth Sector for no reason other than being made to quit the team.''

Blue seems to turn darker, a different shade from before. ''For god's sake, Taiyou! This is a _school club!_ And Raimon's second team was beaten up so badly that they quit? It's a club, it's not _supposed_ to be like this – children, teenagers, are not supposed to quit because some kind of crazy organization decides it's okay for them to hurt them so badly that they can't even stand up again!

''And you think Raimon is _naïve?_ You think we don't have a reason for our revolution? You really think what Fifth Sector does is right?! Have you even thought about the training Seeds have to go through?! Because I have seen it, Taiyou! I have seen the medical records of Seeds-in-training and you _don't want to know how bad it was!_

His eyes are glowing a dark, cold purple now, all signs of the warm blue gone. ''Because I disagree with you. I think that saving mere children from destruction by something they're supposed to love is a legit reason to resist. There were people, kids of the same age as you and me, who were hurt so badly that they could never run again. Kids who were forced to push their bodies past the limits every single day be _cause they were talented in a sport._

''And anyone who might try to stand up to Fifth Sector would be beaten down forcefully. Anyone in the press who had something to say about it disappeared mysteriously. Teams that have disagreed with Fifth Sector have never been heard of again. Players who didn't follow orders were send to _rehab_ and came out a different person. You don't know how much Fifth Sector has covered up, how much pain they have caused.

''You call me naïve, but how can I be when I've seen so many broken people? How can I be when I've helped those same people find their way again, having to pierce every piece of them together myself? When I've seen people at their lowest, darkest point, and still decided to help them _simply because it's the humane thing to do?_ People have called me too kind before. They've called my kindness a weakness. And maybe that's true,'' he spats, his purple eyes glowing even more intense, ''but I won't ever get rid of that weakness if it means changing into the kind of person I despise the most.

''How can I be naïve, Taiyou, when I've seen my friends and family break down around me and I couldn't do anything to help? When I've been forced to carry the burden of more than you can ever understand, without anyone to rely on?''

The purple glow in the brunet's grey orbs dies down, the thick pressure that made it hard to breathe only a moment before disappearing. When Tenma talks again, his voice is soft, but somehow still firm. ''People have called me naïve before. I don't call it naivety. I call it the ability to take every single hit thrown at me and still be able to stand up and look at the bright side.''

Softly glowing eyes, blue this time, focus on the patient's orbs. ''I'm not naïve,'' says Tenma, the softness of his voice replaced by a steely resolve. ''I'm not weak, or stupid, or selfish for wanting to bring real soccer back and end this suffering. I'm none of those things, at least, that's what I believe.''

Taiyou stares at him in shaky awe. He swallows nervously, his friend's words slowly registering in his mind. Meanwhile, Tenma slumps in his seat and averts his eyes. ''Sorry for going off like that, I…''

The orange shakes his head immediately. ''No- no, it's fine,'' he protests weakly, his voice noticeable trembling and Tenma shrinks back further. Seeing this, Taiyou forces his voice to stop shaking. ''It's just- what you said about Fifth Sector, was that- was that true?'' despite his intentions, it ends in a horrified whisper.

The brunet glances up, seeing the horror in his eyes and finally understanding it's not aimed at him. He gives a quick nod, keeping his gaze on Arakumo's captain.

The orange-haired teen swallows thickly and lets himself fall back against his pillows, his eyes directed at his blanket yet not seeing it. ''I- I never realized…''

''What exactly they did?'' finishes the time traveler quietly. The patient shoots him a surprised look and nods. Tenma smiles ruefully. ''Fifth Sector is horrible, Taiyou,'' he says quietly. ''You don't want to know the stuff I've seen. Only the upper layers of the organization are horrible enough to give me nightmares – the training of their Seeds is… indescribable,'' he whispers in an even softer voice. ''And then there are the other things they do. The secret parts. What's even worse are the top secret _experiments_ they do. How do you think knowledge of Keshin came to be?''

Taiyou averts his eyes, shivering slightly but not from the cold. He can feel Tenma's eyes on him but doesn't dare to look up and meet his gaze. ''How… how do you know all of this?'' he asks finally, trying to distract himself from his imagination that started going wild when he heard the other's words.

The time traveler's lips twitch upwards. ''I know a lot of stuff I'm not supposed to,'' he says, somehow able to sound cheeky even in the serious atmosphere. ''Like the fact that all the interesting things I tell you will go immediately to the Holy Emperor.'' He smirks when Taiyou's head whips up, his eyes wide with shock as Arakumo's captain gapes at the brunet.

( _Taiyou had eventually confessed, ashamed and very nervous, that he'd told Gouenji all about their meetings in the hospital and informed him of anything important he said. Tenma had been hurt and betrayed at first, not talking to the orange for two days, until his logical mind took over and he had seen the reasoning behind his friend's actions. The fact that Taiyou knew Ishido was Gouenji helped as well_ (and maybe the constant bugging of his other friends, but just a little bit.))

''T-Tenma, I-''

The brunet cuts him off with a casual wave of his hands. ''Nah, don't try to apologize,'' he says, already knowing what his friend was planning to do. ''I'm sure you have a good reason, so it's fine. Besides, it's not like I told you anything worth mentioning.''

At the widening of Taiyou's eyes, his smirk grows and he stands up. ''What? I just told you I knew about you being a spy. You really think anything of what I told you is relevant? I trust you, Taiyou, but I don't want all my secrets spilled – not that anyone's ever learning of my secrets, if I have anything to say about it. Which I do, since I'm the only one who knows them.''

Tenma grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He shoots Taiyou a smile, kind instead of the smirk he wore only moments before. ''Anyway, I have to go. Practice and stuff. See you later, okay? And please tell Ishido I said hi~''

Taiyou's eyes widen in shock, if it's because of Tenma's casual behavior, the lack of suffix when mentioning the Holy Emperor or because of the request of telling one of the most powerful men in the current soccer world – who also happens to be the one the brunet's rebelling against – 'hi', obviously taunting said Emperor, the time traveler is not sure.

Tenma can barely keep himself from cackling as he leaves the orange's hospital room. Once he's walking through the empty halls of the hospital, a devious grin grows on his face.

' _Why should I simply keep to annoying my teammates when I can go for his Holiness the Emperor himself?'_

Oh, this will be **fun.**

* * *

The day of the match is the same day Aoyama and Ichino return to the team. There's not much Tenma could've done to change that and he already knew that Shindou would deal with those two.

Now the teams are standing in the stadium, only minutes before the match starts. ''The Holy Road's district prelims will finally be wrapping up!'' calls the commentator, his voice echoing over the field. ''Today, at the full-seated Holy Road Stadium, Kanto's district prelim finals of Kaiou Academy versus Raimon Jr. High, will be presented by yours truly, Kakuma Ayumu! Which team will be the one to win and proceed to Holy Road's Nationals tournament? The victor of A Block, Raimon Jr. High, or the victor of B Block, Kaiou Academy?!''

Tenma shoots a look at Kaiou and then glances at his own team, his eyes flickering to the nervous form of Hayami. The maroon-haired boy is not the only one who seems to be nervous for this match.

''We really can't lose now, can we?'' mutters Kirino, unconsciously balling his fists. His friends nod in agreement, grim looks on their faces.

The time traveler glances at Shindou and Endou, who are both looking at the team seriously. Then the brunet glances at his first-year friends. Shinsuke seems nervous as well and Tsurugi looks as collected as always, though Tenma can make out the slight downwards tilt of his lips.

The brunet sighs at the sight of his tense teammates and, after risking another look at his friends, decides to just do what he does best and go with the flow.

''Ever wonder what a vegetable thinks about?''

Everyone _stares_ at him. Kurumada, who was previously taking a sip from his water bottle, chokes and Shindou gives him a look that basically screams _'seriously?!'_

The brunet blinks innocently. ''What?''

Then Hamano snorts in amusement. ''Not particularly, but I'm sure you have,'' he responds jokingly. ''How did you even get that thought?''

Tenma shrugs. ''I was trying to imagine what life would be like if I was a vegetable. Or rather, I was wondering what it would be like if Tsu-chan changed into a vegetable.''

Tsurugi weakly glares at him. ''Again with the vegetable thing? What did I do to give you that thought?'' he asks the brunet and Tenma mentally cheers at the lack of hostility.

( _Well, kind of…_ )

Raimon's time traveler shrugs again and grins brightly. ''Well, it's like this-''

And that's when they're called for the start of the match. They take their positions and only a few minutes later, the whistle blows. Kaiou starts with their kickoff, immediately moving forward.

They pass Raimon's forwards quickly, surprising them with their speed. Then they start a series of passes, connecting it to one of their midfielders, a boy with dreadlocks who's called 'Wanda' by his teammates.

Tsurugi races backwards to Raimon's half, starting a fight for the ball once he reaches Wanda. After a few moments, he manages to steal the ball away and turn around to head for Kaiou's half.

The ball is stolen, however, by a tackle from one of Kaiou's players. The ball moves into the path of one of the forwards, called Yoshimine by his teammates. The forward jumps up, accompanied on both sides by waves of water. He makes a backwards summersault, fish jumping from the waves, and then kicks the ball with both feet. **''Flying Fish!''**

The ball shoots towards the goal, Sangoku moving in the position for his own hissatsu technique. **''Burning Catch!''** unsurprisingly though, the ball breaks through and hits the net behind the keeper.

Tenma frowns in thought. _'Hmm… just like I'm used to, their ball control is amazing. It's even better in the future, but that's probably because they're older and more experienced. However, it's still amazing right now.'_ He doesn't listen to Kaiou's captain's words or Shindou's encouragement, instead focusing on what he knows of Kaiou's team and what he remembers of the match.

' _Soul Trance should change the momentum, but the time limit doesn't give me much to work with. I only have 34 seconds to use it, with a resting period of two hours. I can only use it for barely half a minute in this whole match. It's basically a trump card… I can only use it when I absolutely have to.'_

Before he can reach a decision, the whistle sounds, announcing that the match is continuing. ''The match between Kaiou Academy versus Raimon Jr. High opens with Kaiou immediately scoring 1-0!'' yells the commentator. ''Raimon is abruptly pulled behind!''

* * *

 **And that's chapter I-Lost-Count!**

 **Next chapter is gonna be fun... for me XD**

 **It may or may not end with a horrible cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **\- Yara**

 **PS: I'll repeat it again, just to be sure: d** **on't expect chapters to come this regularly, I still don't have an updating schedule!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello~ it's me~ I've been wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet~**

 **I live.**

 **I repeat, I live.**

 _ **I am not dead.**_

 **I SURVIVED MY TEST WEEK. I SURVIVED. ALSO KNOWN AS I LIVED. MEANING I DIDN'T DIE. VICTORY IS MINE. TO QUOTE ONE OF MY FAVORITE CARTOONS, ''VREPIT SA!''**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **Serious Tenma is pretty cool, but mischievous Tenma is more fun in my opinion! How do I come up with this stuff? Honestly, I have no idea. You should see the end of Arc 2, that is really crazy, and I have no idea where the inspiration came from! XD MUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS WILL DESTROY THE WORLD- uh, what I mean is, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **I'm glad you liked it. Arc 2 covers episodes 18 through 32 - well, to be honest, I'm skipping 32 because that's basically a summary of everything that has happened in the anime until that point, so I don't really see the need to rewrite that one. Arc 3 will span from episode 32 to episode 47 and I'm also planning on working the movie into it a bit (but I will change quite a lot there, too). Hope that answers your question~!**

 _ **Kuro Oji-sama:**_ **I am glad you enjoyed it, I hope you will like this chapter as well.**

 _ **R:**_ **Oh, I do? I hadn't noticed - I don't exactly check my chapters before uploading them, because that would take a lot of time that I simply don't have, so I'm sure that there will be spelling mistakes I have missed. Also, despite having passed my English exam only a few weeks ago, I'm still not completely fluent, so there are some words I really don't know how to use well... as for your question, I'm not entirely certain if it's ''require'' or ''acquire''. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter!**

 _ **shichi19:**_ **Muhahaha cliffhangers are amazing and I use them to torture my readers! I'm glad you liked the last chapter though! ^.^**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Yeah, that part is amazing, in my opinion at least!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **I hope you'll enjoy the confrontation between Tenma and the Holy Emperor!**

 _ **GrammarKnighty:**_ **...if I'm evil because I ended the last chapter like I did, then I don't want to know your reaction when you finish reading this one... and nope, not from the future (last time I checked at least)! XD**

 _ **Emypony:**_ **AAAAA! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters! ^.^ ARE YOU STILL WORKING ON THOSE DRAWINGS - not that I can complain, to be honest, since I haven't worked on the actual story for months... *sweatdrops* ehehehe... if you really want to draw it, though, I might give you more details if you ask nicely~! ;) THAT. WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT.**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **Glad you liked it~!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it, Ath! Holy Emperor will come soon!**

 _ **Mizuki Kokoa:**_ **Apology accepted, Kokoa-chan~! Yeah, Inazuma Eleven has quite a few plot holes - I'm just trying to work around them while still keeping things _slightly_ realistic XD The Holy Emperor will come soon, and Kariya, Hikaru and Nishiki all make their appearance in this Arc!**

 _ **Kryzdrei Gonzaga:**_ **I'm very glad you like it so much! :) Tenma's Keshin will come later, there are some other things that will happen first! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Well, that's everything for today, it seems!  
**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, yada yada, the usual, we all know how it goes!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

''The match between Kaiou Academy versus Raimon Jr. High opens with Kaiou immediately scoring 1-0!'' yells the commentator. ''Raimon is abruptly pulled behind!''

''They're no match for us to begin with,'' smirks the boy with blue dreadlocks, Wanda. His captain simply smirks and Tenma rolls his eyes.

''That's what Teikoku said, but we're here now, aren't we?'' he mutters to himself. _'Besides, Kaiou never could beat us. We've been champions three years in a row, going on four.'_

Shindou seems to think for a moment and then throws a look over his shoulder. ''Tenma! Tsurugi! Bring up the passes!'' he orders. The two boys nod.

With that, the match resumes with Raimon's kickoff. Kurama quickly passes to Shindou, who passes to Tsurugi. A Kaiou midfielder jumps in the way and the Seedling kicks the ball backwards without looking. ''Matsukaze!'' Tenma, already having expected this move, easily takes the ball, skillfully dribbling through the Kaiou players.

He is stopped when Kaiou's captain, who Tenma remembers as Namikawa, moves to stop him. The brunet hides a scowl – even after being beaten by Raimon in the future, the other captain never lost his arrogant attitude.

The time traveler notices Kurama coming up from the left. _'It's no good! He won't be able to score, even with Sidewinder, and then we'll lose complete control of the ball.'_ He hesitates just a little too long and Namikawa suddenly shoots forward in order to steal the ball.

Tenma reacts without thinking. With a blue glow of his eyes, an azure aura surrounds him and gravity distorts, throwing Namikawa off balance as the brunet moves around his fallen form. Then his blue glowing orbs return to their normal grey color and the Soul Trance dissipates.

' _Used one second, have 33 left.'_ The brunet doesn't wait to see the reaction of Kaiou's captain at the freaky distortion and instead dribbles forward. Two defenders of the opponent come up to stop him and without missing a beat, he passes to Kurama.

The forward tries to score with his Sidewinder but the shot is easily stopped, and the match turns in Kaiou's favor. Kaiou's passes connect, leaving Raimon in the dust. After this has gone on for a while, Shindou grits his teeth and looks at the middle of the field. ''Kurama, Tsurugi! Tighten the defense!''

''Raimon is bringing their forwards back to secure their defense!'' says the commentator as said forwards follow their captain's orders. ''And now, Hamano moves in to defend!'' the tanned boy is indeed intercepting the path of one of Kaiou's midfielders in order to stop him. Said midfielder manages to pass him, but is stopped by Kurumada and Kirino.

With Raimon's forwards now back at their own half, Kaiou can't break through anymore. However, the yellow-clad team has to focus on their defense without any chance of playing offensive.

Tenma grimaces. _'Guess I don't have the luxury of holding back after all.'_ Unsurprisingly, Kaiou manages to break through at Raimon's weak point – Hayami. With a few passes, they manage to get the ball to the goal.

Raimon's time traveler closes his eyes for a moment, breathing out slowly as he stands completely still. The familiar calm washes over his mind, energy flowing through his veins and tingling to break free.

His glowing eyes snap open and he _moves._ Wind picks up around him, seemingly giving him wings, and within a few seconds he's moved back all the way from the middle of Raimon's half and in front of the goal. The other players have to brace themselves against the sudden raging of the wind that follows him. Tenma is a blur of blue, running across the field like it's nothing, his body using a speed that even his older body can't reach without a Soul Trance.

He easily intercepts Yoshimine and the forward's mouth falls open when he spots the brunet, seemingly coming out of nowhere. ''Wha- how did you move so fast?!'' his only answer is a smirk and a flash of blue eyes before he has to raise his arms to protect himself from a gust of raging blue wind and a warping in gravity. The ball is literally stolen right from under his nose, the younger boy lifting the boundaries on his speed to move so fast Yoshimine can barely see him.

Letting up on the Soul Trance, Tenma's azure aura disappears, only his blue glowing eyes giving any hint of his Soul. He dribbles over the field at considerable speed, easily evading the opponent's players. It is still windy but the forceful air currents from before have died down. The brunet's eyes search for his teammates and he spots none other than his favorite Seedling.

''Tsu-chan!''

Once Tsurugi has the ball he moves towards the goal, where the keeper is waiting for him. Raimon's forward jumps up, dark energy clouding behind him. **''Death Drop!''**

The keeper punches the earth below him with a shout of **''Hydro Anchor!''** Water rises up together with a chain, revealed to be an anchor that intercepts the darkly glowing ball. The hissatsu fight against each other for a moment, but then Death Drop breaks through and hits the net.

''Goal! Raimon pulls the score to a tie!''

Tenma wipes his forehead, a thin layer of sweat gathering there. _'I suppose it's not so surprising it costs me this much energy. Considering this body isn't used to Soul Trance, the exhaustion is much worse than usual even though I haven't even reached my time limit yet. The amount of control I have now will do for this match, but I definitely need to practice more later. Even so, I have to take it easy… I have only 24 seconds left.'_ He's broken out of his thoughts by the voice of Hamano.

''How… how did you suddenly move that fast?'' asks the older midfielder, gaping at the young brunet. Most of Raimon's players are, for that matter. Tenma throws a quick look at his teammates.

''One of the hidden trump cards I was talking about. Took me a while to control it,'' he answers swiftly. ''I'll explain later,'' he adds quickly when he sees their imploring looks. Clearly not happy but understanding the situation, the others nod and back off.

The time traveler locks eyes with the keeper for a moment. Sangoku is staring at him with wide, worried eyes. Tenma gives him a bright grin to reassure him, and the older boy nods slowly, still worried.

The moment the match continues, Kaiou's plays change. Stronger, faster, better. They've finally gotten serious. That being said, Raimon's future captain knows that it won't be long anymore before they bring out the Keshin.

And indeed they do. Connecting their passes, the ball eventually reaches Wanda. A cloud of dark energy rises up behind him and Tenma grimaces at the wave of pain that crashes over him. **''Sonic Speed Barius!''** the giant form takes shape and the brunet gasps.

Something inside his chest stirs, trying to claw its way to the surface. Agony burns through his veins, completely shattering the calm that set over his mind when he used his Soul energy. Said energy retreats into his conscious, leaving him to take the blow of his rogue Keshin.

The sound around him is blocked out by his heart beats echoing fast and loudly through his ears, a headache settling in quickly. His muscles feel like they're burning and freezing at the same time, pain radiating through every inch of his body.

Agony.

 _Agony._

 _ **Agony.**_

He barely feels how his body is thrown to the side as Wanda throws him and Shindou out of the way with his Keshin. An agonized scream tears itself from his lips and he can make out another voice, though this one is more of surprise and pain instead of burning agony – Shindou, his mind supplies.

He clams his lips shut as his body hits the ground mercilessly. The excruciating pain in his limbs makes it impossible for him to catch himself, so he hits the earth full-force.

He forces his eyes to open through the agony, though his vision is slightly blurry. He sees how Wanda passes to his captain and Namikawa calls forth his Keshin. **''Sea King Poseidon!''**

And then the agony increases tenfold.

A soundless scream tears itself from his lips and he sees black and red flare up around him. Pure, wild Keshin energy surrounds him, taking on a physical projection, much to his shock ( _well, as shocked as he can be in his current state. The agony that courses through his veins is kind of distracting_ ).

And then it disappears, leaving a dull ache behind. Tenma lays panting on the field for a moment before forcing his body into a sitting position, wincing at the lingering agony. The red Keshin energy disappeared as fast as it came and he doesn't believe anyone noticed it.

A look at the scoreboard shows that Namikawa manages to score with his Keshin, the score now a 2-1 in Kaiou's favor. The brunet breathes heavily, waiting for the still stirring energy to settle down and the sharp pain to be replaced by a dull, pulsing ache.

''Tenma you okay?'' asks a voice and the time traveler looks up. Shindou is already standing, not hurt by the violent Keshin attack besides a few scrapes.

Raimon's future captain sends him a reassuring smile. ''Just catching m-my breath,'' he says, slightly breathlessly, hoping the tactician doesn't notice the slight stutter in his voice.

Shindou nods, not having any reason to doubt his words, and instead moves to talk with some of the other second and third-years. Tenma carefully stands up, flinching at the painful stings in his whole body. He can feel Sangoku's eyes on him but decides the keeper can deal with his concern until the first half ends.

Soon the match continues. Kurumada manages to steal the ball by using his Dash Train, but when he tries to pass the ball, he quickly finds that both of Raimon's Keshin users are being blocked by Kaiou.

''Kurumada-senpai!'' the third-year's dark eyes move to the form of the brunet and he passes the ball. Tenma quickly dribbles over the field, gathering up his strength.

His eyes flare blue just as Kaiou's last Keshin user reveals himself. **''Elite Soldier Pawn!''**

The brunet staggers for a moment as a wave of pain crashes over him, but the quickly switched-on Soul Trance manages to fight it off for the most part. The Kaiou player sprints forward with a wild scream, fully set on throwing Tenma to the side.

The time traveler just smirks. Such low-level tactics haven't worked on him for years.

Both players kick the ball, one with the impressive form of a Keshin rising up behind him, the other surrounded by an eerie blue aura with flaring eyes. They fight for the ball for a few moments and Tenma's eyes narrow in determination.

' _I can't lose- I_ won't _lose!'_

With the extra push of willpower, his azure blue aura flares up even stronger and the Keshin user is thrown to the side when the brunet breaks past him. ''Tsurugi!'' he yells, the glow of blue dying down.

The forward doesn't need any explaining, for he already knows the time traveler's intention. Sprinting forwards, he keeps his eyes on the brunet as they wait for the right moment to pass.

That moment comes after Tenma dribbles past one of Kaiou's forwards. Having known the Seedling for many years now, the brunet kicks the ball and the pass connects perfectly. Tsurugi doesn't hesitate and jumps up, dark energy surrounding the ball. **''Death Drop!''**

'' **Hydro Anchor!''** the keeper slams his fist on the ground, but the Seedling's shot is too strong and easily breaks through, pulling the score to a tie again. Two whistles sound loudly over the cheering of the audience.

''And there's the end of the first half! The perfect teamwork between Matsukaze and Tsurugi manages to bring the score to a tie again!''

* * *

Well, at least there's no talk about putting Tenma as goalkeeper this time.

Instead, Raimon uses this time to go over their strategy for the second half and rest a bit. Keeping up with Kaiou is proving even harder than expected.

Tenma simply sits down on the grass, a bit away from his senpai who are currently talking with Endou. He seems to be the only one who's not looking at the coach as he talks – not that he's not listening, though – and is instead inspecting the field in front of him.

Already having figured something like this would happen, the brunet isn't startled when someone sits down next to him. A glance to his left and his thoughts are proven true when he sees the goalkeeper sitting next to him. ''Are you okay?'' asks Sangoku, the worry in his voice impossible to miss.

The time traveler finally turns to face him, tilting his head curiously. ''How much did you see?''

The third-year grimaces. ''From the moment Wanda called his Keshin, until he passed to Namikawa. I had to focus on protecting the goal, not that that really helped…'' he sighs and runs a hand through his hair at his failing keeper techniques. Then the worry for his junior overtakes the thoughts of his job as keeper and he turns back to Tenma. ''It looked really bad and you… screamed.''

Tenma flinches at this. The last few matches, he's managed to keep himself from screaming, but two Keshin at the same time without Maestro or Lancelot to relieve the pain was too much. ''It… took me by surprise,'' he mutters finally, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

Sangoku frowns and hands the brunet a water bottle. ''You have no idea how horrible it looks. First you freeze and then it almost looks like a thin line of black and red surrounds you… and your expression-'' he cuts himself off there, cringing like he can feel the brunet's pain himself.

Tenma raises a hand in front of his face and balls his fist. He closes his eyes for a moment, reaching for the restless wild energy deep within. Keeping an iron hold on it, he allows a tiny stream of energy to rise up to the surface.

When he opens his eyes again, his fist is surrounded by a reddish black energy cloud, looking exactly like normal Keshin energy except for the difference in color. And the fact that it only surrounds his fist.

''Like this?'' he asks his senpai with a small smile, ignoring the painful burning in his hand and wrist. The small amount of energy is nothing in comparison to what he's had to go through the last few weeks.

Sangoku watches with wide eyes, slowly lifting a hand and reaching out to the dark energy. Then he hesitates and shoots Tenma a questioning glance, who nods his permission. The keeper returns his eyes to the red cloud and his hand closes in on it.

The moment his fingers are surrounded by the energy, he hisses and pulls his hand away like he's been burned. ''Ouch! That hurts!''

Raimon's time traveler blinks. ''It's not so bad in comparison to normal. I'm getting the hang of controlling just a tiny bit of my Keshin,'' he says in ways of explanation at the keeper's inquiring look.

The older boy frowns. ''If it already burns me this much by just touching it for a second, I don't want to know how it feels when you face another Keshin…'' he winces at the thought and his already worried eyes darken even more with concern. ''How can you even move after an… attack?'' he settles on saying.

The young brunet shrugs and his lips twitch upwards in a small smile. ''The pain goes away pretty quickly. Tell me, can you still feel it?'' when Sangoku's eyes widen in surprise, Tenma nods. ''So most of the time it's just a dull ache. It's annoying, but I've had worse.''

He lets his eyes return to the fist that is still surrounded by energy. He's just about to focus on letting it disappear, when his hand is suddenly surrounded by a blue glow. The glow quickly overtakes the Keshin energy, driving it away until his hand is only surrounded by blue light, no sign of the reddish cloud that was there just a moment ago.

Sangoku watches with wide eyes. ''What _is_ that? I mean, I saw it before when you stopped that forward from shooting… suddenly the wind increased tenfold and you moved so fast I almost couldn't see you. And sometimes your eyes glow blue…''

The time traveler smirks but quickly wipes the expression from his face. Wouldn't do to scare his teammates, after all. Instead he just concentrates and the blue glow intensifies, his eyes swirling pools of cerulean fire – not a Soul Trance, but close to it.

''Like this, you mean?'' the light has attracted the attention of his other teammates, who turn to look at him. Once the brunet catches sight of them, he lets the blue energy fade away, a familiar calm washing over his mind. He smiles brightly at the rest of Raimon.

Endou is the one to address him first. ''Tenma, what is that?'' he asks curiously.

The time traveler shrugs nonchalantly. ''A new form of energy manipulation.''

The coach blinks but then a look of fascination settles over his expression. ''I've never seen anything like it before. How does it work?''

Sangoku gives him a pointed look, clearly saying 'that's what I'd like to know as well'. Not that Tenma is surprised, considering that the keeper knows he can't use a Keshin, so what makes this form of energy different?

The young time traveler hesitates for a moment, wondering how much he should tell them. The Beast form is probably out of the question – better keep it hidden until the Grand Celesta Galaxy. But the rest should be fair play, at least if he doesn't mention the link with his Second Stage Genes.

''Well… it's called a Soul,'' he starts after having made his decision. ''Unlike a Keshin, it mostly depends on mental strength. Willpower. Whatever you want to call it. It's also rarer than a Keshin- okay, that's not true, but most people only have a faint Soul. Definitely not strong enough to awaken it.

''The thing is, a Soul is also different from a Keshin in other forms. Keshin is a materialized form of spiritual energy, while Souls are part of humankind's natural evolution. It was created by a mutant gene that has been present for eons, developing further as the centuries pass. Now, in this day, it has spread out through the whole of the humankind, though for most people it's very weak and unnoticeable. About one in a hundred possess a gene strong enough to really awaken, while about a tenth of them can actually use it.

''The genes of those people might still be dormant, but they have developed stronger than those of others. The mutant genes, when strong enough, go deeper than just body. It's part of the deepest DNA, a part of their mind and heart itself. It is unique for everyone because it shapes itself to fit all aspects of that person, both physical and mental. It is a source of raw powers that shapes itself to its host, it grows with them. And when awakened, it forms the materialized energy form of one's mind, one's heart. Of their soul.''

Raimon falls silent in awe and Tenma pauses for a moment to let them process the new information. Then he continues. ''Anyway, you can basically use it for anything. If you can manipulate the energy, you can enter a Soul Trance. It enhances both speed and strength and basically lifts the body's limits. That's the internal energy of a Soul Trance. The external energy is the other part, the part that isn't used to enhance the body. That energy leaves the body and takes the shape of one of the elements,'' he says.

''Everyone has their own element, the main ones being Void, Wood, Fire, Earth or Wind. Void includes darkness or a combination of more main elements, Wood includes music, energy, space and darkness. Fire is just that, fire. Earth includes a few minor things as well, the most important being light, and Wind includes water, ice and lightning. The elements can vary greatly, even for people with the same one, because they are all unique. Every element simply has a few basic things and the rest depends on the user.

''Depending on the way the genes have developed, every Soul user has a few other abilities. If they have developed in the 'safe' way, you can manipulate the external energy, though that takes a lot of concentration and strength. If you're strong enough, you can push the Soul energy out of your body and manipulate it without using Soul Trance – I can do that, though I'm not very good yet. You can also share Soul energy, that's easiest with someone of the same element but works for generally everyone.

''If the genes have developed in the 'dangerous' way, it's generally stronger than the 'safe' genes but also leads to greater dangers when one uses too much energy. I won't go into details about that, but someone with dangerous genes can also use abilities like levitation and, if they're strong enough, telekinesis. At least, in theory, I've never encountered anyone who can.''

( _Besides himself, of course._ )

''That whole 'running super-fast' thing from just now is a mix of internal and external energy. I used my element, which is Wind, to increase my speed even more. I basically manipulated the external energy to increase in the form of wind and keep the other players from moving, while also changing it in a way that my speed is boosted. I can also do a few other tricks like that, but I'm going to hold those back for as long as I can in order to surprise our future opponents.

''Besides, I still need more training. A Soul Trance has a time limit, and mine is currently 34 seconds. I've already used 23, so I only have eleven seconds left.''

With that the brunet finishes his little explanation and inspects his teammates for their reactions. Which are basically incredibly shocked, awed, amazed, or a mix of the three.

The managers are the same, just like coach Endou. Tenma, seeing they probably have a lot to think about, grabs his water bottle and takes a few sips in order to restore some of his energy as he waits for his team to process all the new information.

Sangoku is the first to speak, his voice soft and concerned. ''So… it's not hurting you or something?''

The time traveler glances at him, knowing the keeper is thinking about his Keshin. With a quick shake of his head, the third-year relaxes and nods slowly.

The rest of Raimon relaxes slightly at that. ''How did you figure all this stuff out?''

Tenma's gaze shifts towards Kirino, who is looking at him in curiosity. Seeing the same look on the faces of his other teammates, the brunet carefully thinks about his answer. ''Well, I once met a man who could 'see' Soul energy. He told me about it, and from there on I started to experiment a bit…''

Raimon asks more questions, but Tsurugi is the one to bring up the topic Tenma wanted to avoid most. ''You said there's a difference between 'safe' and 'dangerous' genes. Which ones do you have?''

The brunet stills and his uncomfortable expression says it all. Shindou immediately questions him. ''Isn't it dangerous for you to use a Soul?'' he asks worriedly.

Tenma shrugs. ''Only if I go beyond my limit and do stupid things. Besides, I use the levitation stuff only when I absolutely have to or when I'm practicing, and then I always keep an eye on how much I can do before it becomes dangerous. And honestly, it's not that bad in my case, since my genes are mostly dormant. All other stuff is safe…''

( _He deliberately doesn't tell them about the worst case scenario – the awakening of his dormant genes, turning him into a Second Stage Child with every danger that comes with it. The chance of that happening, though, is less than one percent unless he burns down all Soul energy in his body, which would give his Second Stage Genes free reign_ [the thing is, burning down all the Soul energy in a Soul user's body is next to impossible.])

( _Except for when he gets angry, like when he was ranting to Taiyou about Fifth Sector. Then his powers increase majorly, due to his Second Stage Genes reacting better to his anger and he loses control. His Soul energy turns purple like Ozrock's instead of its usual blue, a mix of dark Soul energy and repressed Second Stage Powers. A rare occurrence, but terrifying every single time._ )

Eventually his teammates back down, just in time for the second half to start.

* * *

The second half starts with Raimon's kickoff. Shindou manages to break through Kaiou's front line and makes his way on their half of the field, quickly using his Presto Turn to pass one of their players.

It continues on like that. ''Raimon's passes are connecting!'' even without the risk of Tenma as goalkeeper looming over them, they completely change their rhythm in the second half. ''The match is running in their favor!''

As Kaiou attempts a long pass to one of their forwards, Shinsuke jumps into the air and easily intercepts it. ''Tenma!'' he passes to his brunet friend.

The pass connects and the time traveler skillfully dribbles further onto Kaiou's half of the field. Wanda runs forward in order to stop him. ''We are Seeds! We won't lose to the likes of you!'' he exclaims.

Tenma can't help it. It's just _so tempting._

''I'm sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak idiot,'' he says, a sweet smile on his face and sparkles seemingly surrounding him. Wanda gapes at him and then narrows his eyes, a growl tearing itself from his throat. ''Oh no, I believe your intelligence – if you had it in the first place – is starting to lower. I'd suggest a stop of Vitamin Stupid.''

''How dare you-!'' the Kaiou player launches himself at the brunet, furiously trying to steal the ball. Tenma, however, simply darts around him, even as the Keshin user whips around in order to try and steal the ball again and again. The brunet almost seems to dance as he avoids Wanda's attempts of stealing the ball, light as a feather.

As the Kaiou midfielder tries to get the ball once more, Tenma sidesteps him and with a flicker of glowing blue eyes, a flash of blue wind blows low over the field in front of the boy's feet, tripping him. That's basically the most he can do now without entering Soul Trance.

Tenma doesn't pay attention to Wanda as he lands on the ground, already making his way to Kaiou's goal. He passes to Hayami, but the older midfielder is too slow and Namikawa manages to steal it.

The time traveler mentally curses and immediately sprints back towards Raimon's goal. Not a moment too soon, for Kaiou's passes connect and once Wanda gets the ball, a dark cloud rises up behind him as he calls forth his Keshin.

''No!''

Surrounded by an azure blue glow, Tenma lets his wind push him forward in order to reach the goal in time, knowing Sangoku won't be able to stop the Keshin shot.

As Wanda's Keshin takes shape, the wild energy inside of Tenma tries to claw its way to the surface. The blue glow around him intensifies, keeping it caged for now. The brunet flinches – that the Soul Trance is keeping his Keshin locked away doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though it's bearable for now ( _but maybe that's just the adrenaline_ ).

'' **Sonic Speed Barius!''** Wanda's blue Keshin takes form and he lets the ball rest on his lower leg. It starts spinning quickly, gathering more and more speed and power. The midfielder smirks at Sangoku and then kicks the spinning ball with all his might.

But before it can start its way towards the goal, a glowing blue _something_ jumps in front of it. Tenma doesn't think as he kicks the ball with all the power he has in his thirteen-year-old body, Wanda's eyes widening but then narrowing in determination as the two fight for dominance over the ball.

Blue wind picks up around them, growing faster and stronger with every passing second until a storm of blue energy is raging over the field, its heart the two figures in front of Raimon's goal – one with a Keshin looming up behind him, the other with an unnatural blue glow around him.

The wind starts to swirl around the two, slowly taking the shape of a tornado around them as it continues to intensify. Tenma's eyes emit a blueish white light, long past the usual glow. Wanda grits his teeth and his Keshin's eyes glow red for a second as its master puts more power into the fight.

The players closest to the two are blown away by the powerful wind, the players standing further away having to fight to keep standing.

The wind increases even more, all of it now directed at Wanda. Within seconds, the Keshin user is blown aside, his Keshin evaporating.

Tenma pants heavily as he stops the ball from rolling away with one foot. The whitish blue light in his eyes dims to a glowing blue until it disappears completely, together with the aura that surrounds him. The storm of wind dies down, leaving as fast as it came. _'It's like I thought… I exhausted all of my Soul energy. I can't enter Soul Trance anymore and I can't even use external Soul energy anymore in this match…'_

After he catches his breath, the time traveler slowly looks up at the other people on the field. Wanda still hasn't gotten up, instead joining his teammates in gaping at the brunet. Said brunet grins. ''And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you stop a Keshin.'' He then passes the ball to a stunned Hamano. ''Now let's win this match.''

And the game continues.

Raimon plays with renewed energy, their passes connecting as they give Kaiou a hard time keeping up. ''Hayami!'' Kirino passes the ball to the midfielder.

Said midfielder stands frozen for a second as one of Kaiou's players runs towards him with a shout of ''You won't have it!''

Tenma sees the exact moment when his dark, hesitant eyes light with a burning resolve. The maroon-haired boy ticks the ground twice with one foot, before slamming it down and getting into a starting position for runners. As the Kaiou player stops in surprise at the sudden movement, Hayami launches himself forward with a cry of **''Zeroyon!''**

''Awesome!'' shouts Hamano, winking at his best friend and Hayami smiles at him. The game continues, Raimon keeping the upper hand but not getting the chance to score, until the ball is stolen by Kaiou's third Keshin user.

'' **Elite Soldier Pawn!''** he yells, shooting the ball at the goal.

Instead of looking hesitant like before, Sangoku's expression is one of a steely determination. ''I will protect Raimon's goal!'' he jumps up, makes an indecisive number of summersaults, and then slams his fists on the ground. **''Fence of Gaia!''** rocks rise up behind him, easily stopping the ball.

Tenma grins at the sight. ''The winds have changed,'' he mutters softly to himself. ''In Raimon's favor.''

Raimon brings up the passes again, leaving Kaiou in their dust. ''Tenma!'' Shindou shouts as he passes the ball to the time traveler. Once he gets the ball, the young brunet starts running at top speed. He brings the ball forward, jumps and kicks it. As he makes contact, the ball is engulfed in a blueish white aura and surrounded by several spirals of wind. It shoots forward, leaving a bright beam in its path. **''Mach Wind!''**

Kaiou's keeper slams his fist on the ground. **''Hydro Anchor!''** the power of the two hissatsu fight against each other for a moment, but then Mach Wind overpowers the keeper technique and breaks through, hitting the net.

''Goal! Matsukaze's first official goal pulls Raimon ahead! They finally managed to turn the score around!'' yells the commentator as cheers rise up from the audience. Three whistles echo through the stadium. ''And that's the end of the match! Raimon wins and will be moving on to the Nationals!''

''We won…'' says Hayami astonished, a smile on his face. ''We just won…'' Hamano gives him a friendly hit on the back and grins at his best friend. Somewhere closer to Raimon's goal, Shindou and Sangoku are talking.

Tenma grins as he sees his team celebrate their victory. _'I knew we could do it.'_ At a happy shout of his name, the brunet turns around and his smile widens as he sees the beaming form of Shinsuke. ''We won! We really won!'' cheers the smaller boy.

''Yeah!'' agrees the time traveler cheerfully and the two make their way to the rest of their team.

The happy atmosphere is broken when two men in grey uniforms with the Fifth Sector logo suddenly arrive on the field. Everyone stills, hushed whispers coming from the audience, as the two make their way to the middle of the field and look at Raimon.

Without even seeming to realize what they're doing, the third and second-years push their first-years – even Tsurugi – behind them, guarded expressions on their faces when it becomes clear the two Fifth Sector agents are there for the Raimon team.

The first man speaks up in an emotionless voice. ''First-year Raimon player Matsukaze Tenma is to be taken into custody and brought to a meeting with our master.''

Everything becomes dead quiet.

Tenma's eyes widen as the words register in his mind and he freezes for a moment, fear swirling in his stomach. Then the feeling of a hand on his shoulder attracts his attention, and he looks up, big grey orbs meeting orange ones. Tsurugi's eyes are filled with reassurance, caution and something else that Tenma can't name but has seen more than once – the same thing Hamano sometimes has in his eyes when they talk.

Tsurugi's cool expression doesn't change as he pulls the brunet behind him, the rest of their team huddling closer together as if to hide the time traveler from view. Tenma stares at them in awe.

''By whose orders?'' Shindou's voice breaks the cold silence that has settled in the stadium, filled with carefully guarded worry and defiance.

Raimon's time traveler closes his eyes, already suspecting – and fearing – the answer.

The second Fifth Sector agent is the one to reply. ''By the orders of the Holy Emperor.''

Tenma's hands ball into fists as he slowly opens his eyes, a rueful smile playing on his lips. _'I really should have expected this, shouldn't I?'_

* * *

 **Cliff~hang~er~**

 **Hope you liked it, next chapter: Tenma meets the Holy Emperor!**

 **Ah, I can't _wait_ for the reactions. I can fully enjoy them now, since I survived my test week. I repeat, I lived, I didn't die, I _surived._**

 **Also, while suffering through the torture that is test week, I developed a love for horror stories and I may or may not have made plans to start writing one. I don't know if it was because the exam week really is that horrifying or for some other reason, the only thing I really care about is that horror is awesome.**

 **Both Tenma and Endou will be my victims :D**

 **Look forward to it (and to the next chapter)!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **It's already pretty late here so I'll go to the reviews immediately!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Gouenji/Ishido is awesome, that's a fact~!**

 _ **Uzumaki-Namikaze Skye:**_ **Muhahaha cliffhangers are amazing!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **Protective Raimon is adorable and with the trouble Tenma gets in, it'll only get worse XD Muhahaha, yes I am evil! Tsurugi and Shindou being protective over Tenma is sooooo adorable and I love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Tenma won't be in trouble, Tenma _is_ trouble XD**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **Buddy, I am cackling to myself when I read your reactions. _So. Naive._ Tenma is gonna mess up _a lot_ of stuff muhahaha! You won't know what hit you!**

 _ **BlackCloud11234:**_ **Fast enough~?**

 _ **Mizuki Kokoa:**_ **Of course you can call me that, in fact, I insist. Sorry for making you scream, I guess...? XD Tenma is gonna mess with Ishido _badly._ Well, Tenma doesn't actually want anyone to know that he's from the future, so he's keeping quite a lot of knowledge to himself... you'll see. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and the confrontation between Tenma and Ishido!**

 _ **sadiariaz28:**_ **I'm glad you liked it. I really like protective Raimon. Hamano and Tsurugi... if I'm honest, I forgot what I planned for that, so I'm going to improvise there... eheheh... *sweatdrops* I'm so smart. Maybe I will let Tenma meet someone from Shinsei Inazuma Japan, but I'm not sure yet.**

 _ **HNovion:**_ **I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **Kzydrei Gonzaga:**_ **Muhahaha, cliffhangers are amazing. As for Warped, I'm not sure. The new chapter isn't written yet and I don't really have inspiration right now, sorry :( Any fics in the future... well, there's a very long one-shot I'm working on, ''Sea and Sky'', and another story called ''Elapse'' (the details for this one are on my account). Any others? Well, I started on a new one today (don't have a name for it yet) but I'm not sure when that will be done. Probably not for a while. Well, I'm planning on writing Chrono Stone too, but I'm not sure if that will be Arc 4 or a sequel...**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **I hope it's to your liking!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Muhahaha, Tenma is pretty much the definition of trouble!**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **I'm glad you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 _ **R:**_ **Oh, thanks, now I understand! I often write when it's late and I'm already tired, so that probably doesn't help much either with noticing mistakes... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Glad you like it!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **Thank you, I've had a lot of practice. Hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **D.N.S Akina:**_ **It would be, but I have something else planned. I hope you still like it though!**

 _ **Izayoi Aki SDG:**_ **I'm glad you like it and I hope you will enjoy the rest as well!**

 _ **shichi19:**_ **Sorry, sorry, I never meant to kill anyone! XD Lots of things have changed, yes - Tenma hasn't met Natsumi, for example (I kind of messed up there...) Which remark, exactly? I'm curious to know which one made you laugh so much! Anyway, I hope you'll also like this chapter (and the confrontation between Ishido and Tenma)!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Hai, hai!**

 _ **Shiranai Atsune:**_ **Oh, it didn't? Apologies, then. This one should do it: discord .gg/ AWAGwur just delete the spaces. Also, congratulations on being the 200th reviewer! XD**

 **Seriously guys, what's with all these new reviewers? I suddenly see lots of new names! Not that I mind, of course~!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Anyway, onto the story now!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

''By the orders of the Holy Emperor.''

Tenma balls his fists as he opens his eyes, a rueful smile playing on his lips. _'I really should have expected this, shouldn't I?'_ Surprisingly, the fear from just a second ago feels suddenly numbed. He breathes out slowly through his mouth, letting the tension flow from his body.

Once he's completely calm and his mind is clear, the time traveler takes a step forward. Tsurugi's eyes widen when the brunet walks past him, but Tenma doesn't pay him any heed. Instead, he continues with walking past his other teammates, who stare at him in shock, worry and disbelief.

Just as he's in front of his team, about to walk towards the Fifth Sector agents, a hand on his shoulder stops him. The brunet turns around, meeting the worried eyes of his captain. ''Tenma-''

The time traveler cuts him off with a shake of his head and a gentle, reassuring smile. ''Don't worry about me, I'll be fine,'' he tells his team calmly.

Shindou frowns, clearly disagreeing with him, as Sangoku speaks up. ''You're not really going with them, are you?'' he asks worriedly.

Tenma's smile doesn't leave his lips as he answers. ''What choice do I have? They have the upper hand. Resisting would only cause a scene,'' he says simply. ''Besides, by doing it like this, they've driven themselves into a corner. This will be all over the news within an hour. Harming me or keeping me 'in their custody' will only cause suspicion.''

While their logical minds tell them his words are true, his team is clearly still concerned and very unwilling to let him go. The time traveler sighs, his smile dimming slightly. ''Guys, I'll be fine. Everything will work out somehow.''

That seems to do it. Shindou slowly nods, concern shimmering in his brown orbs, but retracts his hand nonetheless. Tenma gives him a grateful smile and turns around to face the two Fifth Sector agents. He's taken a single step when a voice calling his name stops him.

''Tenma.'' The brunet in question turns around and looks at Shindou, the one who talked. The game maker seems to struggle with his words for a moment, but then continues. ''Be careful.''

The time traveler gives him a bright smile. ''Of course, DQE-senpai!'' the use of the nickname doesn't have its normal effect, the worry not leaving Shindou's eyes. Tenma quickly turns around before they can see his smile fall at his unsuccessfulness of reassuring his team.

Instead of thinking about it longer, he takes a deep breath. He straightens his back and lifts his chin, the perfect picture of grace and confidence as he walks towards the two men.

Once he's reached them, both of them turn around as well and flank him as they leave the field. Just before the field disappears behind them, Tenma looks over his shoulder. His team is gazing after him worriedly, some of them fidgeting nervously. The brunet throws them one last smile and then follows the two men.

The Fifth Sector agents don't speak a word as they walk through the empty, plain halls of the stadium. Tenma's mind goes in overdrive as he tries to think up a reason to have a few minutes alone. At the end of the corridor they're walking in, Tenma can see a door that leads to Raimon's changing room.

As he sees the door, he gets an idea, and hesitates in his walking. ''Um… could I maybe… pick up my bag? I mean, we're right outside the changing room… it'll only take a few minutes,'' he asks timidly.

The two men stop and share a look, before looking at the brunet himself. One of the men nods. ''Very well then. You have five minutes.''

Tenma immediately nods in understanding, bows quickly and then flees to the safety of the dressing room, closing the door behind him. Once inside, he makes his way towards the bench where he left his bag – all packed and waiting for him to go. Ever since losing his training jacket once, he's been careful with putting all his things in his bag before he leaves for the match. He doesn't even need five minutes, but the extra time is exactly what he needs.

Sitting down on the bench, he grabs his bag and takes his phone out. He scrolls through the list of contacts and picks the one he wants. Holding it close to his ear, he prays for the other to pick up.

And she does. _''Tenma?!''_

The time traveler doesn't allow himself to relax yet. ''Aki-nee, I don't have a lot of time. I know you're in the stadium and saw everything that happened,'' he tells her quickly. ''I managed to get a few minutes in order to get my bag, so I'm alone in the changing room right now. Anyway, the point is, if _anyone_ from Fifth Sector, even if it's the Holy Emperor himself, comes to you in order to get your permission for _anything_ concerning me, I beg you, please use the whole 'you're-not-my-legal-guardian-thing'. Stall as much as you can, send them to my legal guardians – my parents – through the authorities if possible. _Please.''_

Aki stays quiet for a moment and when she answers, worry is coloring her voice, but there is no sign of hesitation in it. _''I understand. What should I tell your parents?''_

Tenma is suddenly glad that he has talked with his sister-figure about Fifth Sector before. Not much, but just enough so she understands the way the organization works. ''Tell them that they have to use the law in everything they do. Fall back upon the authorities, keep this case out of Fifth Sector's league as much as possible.''

He knows she understands, even without seeing her face. _''Got it.''_ She's smart, she knows that Fifth Sector is more illegal than the public knows and most importantly, she knows that their weakness lies with the law – if they ever caught the attention of the authorities, any investigation could only lead to their end. _''Tenma…''_ Aki's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. _''Will you be okay?''_

A smile touches the lips of the young brunet. ''Hai, don't worry. I have everything under control-'' okay, not _everything,_ but a lot more than Fifth Sector knows ''-and besides, everything will work out somehow, right?''

Aki chuckles. _''If you say so.''_ Her voice still sounds worried.

The time traveler sighs softly, hating that he has to do this to the kind woman. ''I have to go now. Don't worry about me, I'll see you in a few days, okay?''

'' _O-okay. Be careful, Tenma.''_

''I will.'' With that, he ends the call and goes to his messages. He quickly sends a message to Yuuichi – not that he doesn't trust Kyousuke, but just to be sure.

 _Not sure know if you watched Raimon's match against Kaiou. You'll find out what happened soon enough anyway. Don't worry about me, please just make sure your brother doesn't get himself into trouble while I'm unavailable._

 _\- Tenma_

His lips twitch upwards as he rereads the message and then presses send. 'Unavailable', what a nice way to put it. He's about to put his phone away, when his eyes land on another name on the screen. He hesitates for a moment as he stares at it. _'Aw, who cares? I've been doing whatever I felt like ever since I got here, no reason to change that now.'_ With that he opens the chat and sends his friend a message.

 _Taiyou, I know you're probably very worried and beating yourself up about what happened last time I visited you. 1) I'm not angry so don't you dare blame yourself, 2) don't worry about me, I'll be fine and 3) you should worry about the Holy Emperor instead. I think he'll be searching for his sanity (if he even has any left) for days after I'm done with driving him crazy :)_

 _\- Tenma_

And then, just for the heck of it, he also opens the group chat of the Raimon soccer club, because, why not?

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _Matsukaze Tenma: Hey guys, I'm currently stalling so that I can sort out some business in order to troll the HE~ Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and otherwise I'll just create my own exit. You might have to break me out of prison after that, though (_ _｡_ _◕‿◕_ _｡_ _) jk I'll try to leave 5th Sector's headquarters undamaged. Won't promise the same for the HE's sanity though MUHAHAHAHA~ anyway, I'll be perfectly fine and back before you can say 'Tomato Tsurugi' (─_ _‿‿_ _)_

 _Matsukaze Tenma: PS: Tsu-chan, don't try to do anything stupid. I've notified your guardian angel, he'll keep an eye on you :D_

 _Matsukaze Tenma: PSS: DQE-senpai, stop your worrying_

 _Matsukaze Tenma: PSSS: I can see you doing it even though I'm not there_

 _Matsukaze Tenma: PSSSS: Same goes for you San-san_

 _Matsukaze Tenma: PSSSSS: Same goes for- aw, screw it. Just stop your worrying guys, I'm merely going to troll one of the most powerful men in the current soccer world ^.^ I'll be fine~_

The brunet grins cheekily at the messages he sends and then quickly turns off his phone, throwing it in his bag and zipping said bag up. He hurriedly makes his way to the door of the changing room and opens it, throwing a look at the two men waiting outside. They don't seem suspicious of him, so he allows himself the small victory of having avoided putting attention on himself.

''Are you ready?'' asks the man who gave him permission to grab his bag, still in his emotionless voice, and the brunet gives a quick confirmation. The agent nods and gestures for the boy to walk between them again, continuing on their way out of the stadium.

They leave through a back exit and they walk to the end of the alley the door lead to. Once there, Tenma's eyes widen at the sight of a dark grey car with black windows, the Fifth Sector logo on the front.

''Get inside,'' orders one agent, the other already opening the door of the car. Tenma doesn't allow his fear to show and instead straightens his back and lifts his chin, his way of defying Fifth Sector, as he enters the car.

He's surprised when he sees that there is already someone sitting in the backseat. The time traveler quickly puts up a calm mask and sits down in the last free seat, the agent of Fifth Sector closing the door behind him. As the car engine starts, the brunet inspects the man next to him.

He's still young, younger than coach Endou. He has blueish black, spiky hair and dark, serious eyes. He wears a grey suit with a black tie and black gloves. Tenma recognizes him as one of his coach's old teammates and Gouenji's right-hand man in Fifth Sector. Not a person who will cause him harm, then.

Even so, the brunet is a bit unsettled by his appearance. Of course Gouenji must act careful – anyone who really works for Fifth Sector might harm him, so his personal advisor and friend is the most logical choice.

Tenma hides a frown. Knowing that this man was one of Gouenji's teammates, it's very likely that he has a secret identity as well. The thing is… Tenma doesn't know who this secret identity is, and it leaves him wary and careful.

The brunet finally remembers his real name to be Utsunomiya Toramaru. The man is taking his own time to inspect the young soccer player in front of him and Tenma waits patiently for the man to meet his eyes.

When he finally does, the brunet gives a small nod in greeting. Toramaru raises an eyebrow at the lack of fear in his eyes, but then his expression closes off again, an emotionless mask decorating his face. ''Matsukaze Tenma,'' he finally speaks. ''I am Oshita Takeshi, personal advisor to the Holy Emperor.''

He seems to wait for the younger player to react. The time traveler bows his head in respect. ''It- it is an honor to meet you, sir,'' he answers, making sure to stumble a little. They have a stare down for a second and then Tenma looks down, fidgeting a bit for good measure. The older man is still looking at him and the tension in the car becomes thicker with the second. Toramaru- no, Oshita is waiting for the brunet to break down and ask the inevitable question. Tenma, however is not going to give in so easily.

After it becomes apparent that the young player is not going to talk, Oshita continues talking. ''The Holy Emperor has summoned you. Are you aware of the reason why?''

There's only one thought in the brunet's mind once he hears that question. _'No way am I going to answer that.'_ So, he does the thing he does best.

Avoid the question.

He bites his lip and his eyes flicker to Oshita's face for barely a second before looking away again. ''I- I'm not completely sure, sir. I- I guess that the Holy Emperor is a very busy man, I mean, he has to lead a whole organization. I… I guess it's important for him to know a bit about the teams in the Holy Road tournament, yet I haven't heard of him summoning other individual players before,'' he murmurs, voice softer than it would be usually.

Oshita nods, a slight crinkle between his eyebrows forming a small frown. ''It is rare, but not unheard of,'' he says finally. ''For example, players who might be a danger to Fifth Sector's soccer. Do you have anything to say about that?'' in other words, _do you have anything to say about the rebellious actions of your team?_

The brunet shrugs uncomfortably and lowers his shoulders a little, casting another quick glance at the man's face. ''I- I can understand that, I guess,'' he says slowly and softly. Before Oshita can say anything else, he quickly continues. ''Fifth Sector is an important organization that takes care of the Jr. High soccer teams and- well, I imagine that that isn't easy. Troublemakers probably can't be tolerated, because, well, it could cause a lot of chaos, I guess?

''Not only for Fifth Sector, but also for other teams that might face those troublemakers. It- it could lead to a bad match, which would ruin it for teams who follow the rules, I think? Of course, soccer is a free sport so a bit of freedom is needed, but it goes much deeper than that – sponsors, audience, the people in the background

''So, well, one pawn in this game of chess that moves unexpectedly could cause major problems for all of those groups, I think, and it would cause even more trouble to solve those problems without too much conflict. I- I mean, if one of the aforementioned groups is not in agreement with the higher ups and, especially if it's a large and influential group, refuses to do what is expected of them, it would be near impossible to solve it peacefully, right?

''As a matter of fact, it could rile the other groups up and end in one big conflict that would leave everything in chaos. I- I don't even want to think about all the paperwork, all the discussions and compromises that would have to be made. It would leave the whole Jr. High soccer world in disarray for months, I think.

''I guess what I'm trying to say is… troublemakers cannot be tolerated for it would cause more trouble than it's worth. Fifth Sector's ideals on this are completely understandable and legit and they have every reason to keep a short leash on the soccer teams that are currently participating in the Holy Road tournament, especially considering that it would have more impact than _just_ chaos.

''Seeing as the Holy Road tournament is also the election of the new Holy Emperor, the new Holy Emperor would have to deal with not only the switch to his new job but also the stress of keeping a sinking ship afloat. Doing that would ask for a highly competent man – or woman – who can deal with stress, knows enough about soccer to lead a soccer organization, knows all the rules and laws by heart, manages to stay calm when everything is falling apart and can still come out on top.''

The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. 'Agreeing' with Fifth Sector's ideals. At least it fit its purpose, for he can see the lack of suspicion and confusion in Oshita's eyes – the man has completely fallen for his innocent demeanor. He has no idea what to say.

''You seem to have put a lot of thought in this,'' he settles on saying after a short while of silence.

Tenma immediately shakes his head. ''Oh no, sir. I was merely thinking out loud-'' which is true, because thinking up ways to avoid a question is _hard_ ''-and it sounded logical to me, so…'' he shrugs. Then his eyes widen and he quickly looks down again, muttering an apology and hesitatingly glancing up again.

Oshita narrows his eyes and the time traveler forces himself not to tense. That would be a dead giveaway. And while he _is_ planning on spilling a bit of his knowledge, he'll only do that once he sees Ishido Shuuji himself.

Eventually, the Emperor's right-hand man backs off and the rest of the ride is spend in silence. Tenma doesn't allow himself to relax though – not in the middle of enemy territory. Instead, he tries to think of ways to deal with the Holy Emperor.

In the end he settles on his usual method.

He'll just wing it.

* * *

The only thing Tenma can come up with in order to describe the room the Holy Emperor is in, is 'throne room'. On a platform, connected to the normal floor level with a staircase, stands a large, throne-like chair. The floor and the walls are made of dark metal, decorating with metal colors. The logo of Fifth Sector is painted on the wall behind the throne. A hologram globe is floating in the middle of the room, the brightest light source there.

Left of the throne is the figure of a familiar man with pink hair, clothed in a white suit. Senguuji Daigo, former Holy Emperor and founder of Fifth Sector. Right from the throne stands Oshita, a perfect posture and an unreadable expression on his face.

On the throne sits a man with straight, slightly spiky white hair with azure highlights. He wears a red suit coat over a white shirt, matching red pants and grey combat boots. He has a black scarf around his neck, together with two necklaces. One of them partly hidden under his shirt with three orange beads, the other over his shirt with orange and green beads. In one ear he has a green and purple earing.

Brown eyes, so dark they almost look black, stare down at him. Cold and merciless, eyes of a man who instills fear in countless people. Enough to bring a full-grown man to his knees with just a single look.

Defiant grey stares back.

Head hold high proudly, Tenma doesn't look away from the Emperor's freezing orbs. Heavy silence hangs in the room, like the world is holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

Something happens, in the form of a voice.

''So, that was quite the dramatic entrance your men made.''

The Emperor finally moves, a slight shift to show his surprise at the calm voice of a _child_ who is supposed to cower in front of him. Instead, the child with eyes that have seen more than should be possible, meets his gaze without the slightest amount of uncertainty.

''Matsukaze Tenma,'' he speaks finally, acknowledging the boy.

Said boy inclines his head for a moment, eyes not leaving the Emperor's. ''Ishido Shuuji… san,'' he adds the suffix after a second of hesitation. Calling the Emperor by his ( _fake_ ) name is a risk in itself, but without a suffix? Tenma might be reckless but he's not stupid.

The silence returns, but the time traveler is not going to stand and wait for the Emperor to take the upper hand. So he raises a curious eyebrow, the image of innocent first-year in the car completely replaced by that of a young man who seems like he's exactly where he's supposed to be.

''Any reason you scared everyone in the stadium half to death? I know Fifth Sector likes their flair, but this seems a bit far-fetched,'' he says nonchalantly, as if inquiring about the weather. Then, as an afterthought, he adds, ''…sir.''

''Oh?'' Ishido lifts his head from where it was lazily supported by his hand, cool curiosity in his dark eyes. ''How unusual. A child, talking back to me?''

Tenma's lips curl upwards in a small smile. ''Yes, I believe that's how a conversation works,'' he tells the man dryly. ''Though, I suppose it's not exactly 'talking back'. More precisely would be a child, questioning your methods.''

The Emperor's expression is a blank mask but something akin to amusement shines in his brown orbs. ''You call yourself a child,'' he states, waiting for the brunet to fill in the silence.

The time traveler's smile grows, a slightly mocking tint to it yet not enough to be noticed yet. ''I am thirteen, sir. I do believe that is classified as a child and in some cases, a teenager. Not that physical age matters, of course.''

''I do believe you are right about that,'' the Emperor tells him as a wordplay on the boy's own words, not able to hide his morbid curiosity any longer as his lips tilt upwards a little. ''You are not like the average thirteen-year-old,'' he observes out loud.

Tenma's smile grows out to a smirk. ''Well, the average thirteen-year-old doesn't start a revolution, now does he?'' he questions, the tiniest hint of taunting in his voice.

Ishido's smile vanishes into thin air, a calculating and suspicious look replacing the amusement. ''A revolution, you say?'' he repeats, his voice cold.

Raimon's time traveler raises an eyebrow, his amused and knowing smirk widening. ''Yes. Sir,'' he adds, again a split second too late.

''You seem awfully informed about your team's situation.''

A soft chuckle escapes Tenma's lips and he tilts his head mockingly, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. ''But of course sir, I am the one who started it, after all,'' he states without hesitation. ''I do like to do some research before throwing myself head first into an unknown situation.''

The moment his words register in the Emperor's mind, Ishido's eyes narrow dangerously and he straightens. ''You realize that by confirming your involvement in the start of this 'revolution' you speak of, though I would rather call it a childish temper tantrum, puts you in a bad situation, right?'' he questions.

The time traveler can see the gears in Ishido's head working, trying to find a logical explanation for the sudden, unexpected turn the conversation has taken. Raimon's future captain smirks. ''Perhaps. But I don't believe it changes all that much – you already knew of my involvement, didn't you? After all, you have been spying on me.'' As Ishido's eyes narrow cautiously, a mocking laugh leaves the brunet's lips. ''A clever idea, I have to give you that, putting Amemiya Taiyou on me.''

''He told you?'' the Emperor's voice is more like a hiss now and Tenma knows he has managed to break Ishido's composure, even as he shakes his head. The man's eyes widen. ''Then how do you know?''

The brunet lets his smirk shrink to a taunting smile, amusement clearly shining in his grey orbs. ''Oh, I knew all along. Honestly, your _Holiness,''_ he drawls out the word, sarcasm dripping from his voice, ''you do not have as much control over Raimon as you would like to believe.''

''What do you mean with that?'' Ishido's voice is tight and his posture is tense. Beside him, both Senguuji and Oshita are tense as well, cautious eyes trained on the form of the brunet.

Tenma gives a nonchalant shrugs. ''It's simple, really. I am part of Raimon.'' At the narrowed eyes of the Emperor, he lifts his chin high, his lips pulled up into a small half smile. ''You hold no power over me, Emperor. No matter what you try or how you try to influence me, I hold knowledge that will always allow me to break free from your grasp.'' His eyes flash blue.

The tense silence settles and continues on. The Emperor observes the boy- no, a mere _boy_ would not be able to play him like this -in front of him. Being so unsettled in his own headquarters, by a _child_ who shouldn't even know the ways of the upper class yet is driving him into a corner without any visible effort, is something that he has not yet experienced before.

Matsukaze Tenma is truly a dangerous opponent.

The problem is, the Emperor cannot tell _where_ that danger comes from. The boy in front of him is a complete enigma, layer upon layer hiding the secrets that lie deep under the surface. He has never encountered a person like this before.

Then his eyes are drawn to the boy's glowing orbs.

''Enough of these word games,'' he says sharply, trying to get some sort of semblance back. ''You are here because you used an unknown form of energy manipulation in the match between Raimon and Kaiou.''

The brunet inclines his head in agreement. ''That is true.''

Ishido's eyes narrow. ''What is this form of energy manipulation?'' he asks, getting straight to the point.

Tenma lifts his head, a smile playing on his lips that unsettles the Emperor even though _he_ should be the one to control the situation. ''It's called a Soul, sir,'' he tells the man on the throne. ''A rare form of energy that is present in every human being. A part of human evolution, if you will. However, only a few people in the whole world have enough power to bring out their Soul in what is called a Soul Trance. I am one of those people.''

The Emperor observes him, trying to find any sign of a lie, but though the brunet is hard to read, there is only honesty in his gaze. ''And what exactly can these 'Souls' do?''

''A few things,'' answers Tenma vaguely. ''Control a certain element, depending on the user. Enhance the user's physical abilities. Those are the basic two skills, the other parts I cannot talk about without permission.''

''Permission from whom?'' a sharp edge in his voice.

The time traveler shakes his head. ''My trainer and sponsor of the Soul project. I am not allowed to tell you without their consent,'' he tells him – which is true, since he technically can't talk about Souls or anything related to other organizations without consent from the chairman of the Japan Youth Soccer Association – which is Gouenji in his time.

''Can you bring me in contact with this person?'' Ishido is getting frustrated now.

Tenma shakes his head again. ''They are currently unavailable. However, I can tell you that they have researched this form of energy thoroughly and found no reason to forbid it.''

For the first time since the conversation between the young player and the Holy Emperor started, one of the other two men speak up. ''Yet you still used an unidentified form of energy manipulation during an official match,'' accuses Senguuji sharply.

The brunet shifts his eyes towards the man, who is stunned by the amount of confidence in his glowing blue orbs. ''The rulebook of the Holy Road tournament, chapter 8, page 56, rule number 107. _Forms of energy manipulation not stated in the rulebook are considered legal as long as it does not go against any other existing rules._ Soul energy doesn't break any of those rules, I have checked it myself multiple times and so has my trainer.''

The Emperor narrows his eyes and Tenma's eyes shift back to him when he speaks. ''That might be so, but that doesn't mean we can accept this,'' he says, his tone showing he wants to add something.

Before he can, however, the time traveler speaks. ''Ah, Article No. 5 Management Committee,'' says the brunet, a mocking smile growing on his face. ''The rule that states that Fifth Sector can change the rules about soccer at any time they want to.''

( _The rule that allowed Seidouzan to be switched for Dragon Link._ )

''You weren't really thinking of using that now, were you?'' the brunet fakes a shocked tone even though the amused, taunting smile doesn't leave his lips. ''Why would you? Nothing has proven Soul energy to be going against the current rules.

''I see no other reason to forbid it – perhaps that it would be unfair to other teams, but that argument can be brought down by the idea that Fifth Sector will start their research on Souls the minute I leave this room. And what is the research of Japan's biggest soccer organization against a mere _child?''_

He covers his mouth in faked realization, a dramatic gasp escaping him, clearly mocking them. ''Oh my, it wouldn't be because you are _scared_ of me, would it?'' he laughs disdainfully. ''What a surprise. Scared of _a_ _poor, first-year student_ , whatever would that do to your reputation if the media found out? And trust me, they will find out. After all, they're quite resourceful and if _I_ can come to this conclusion, so can they.'' He shrugs, waiting for them to take the bait. ''Maybe they'll even come up with something worse – after all, the press has no limits.''

''Mind your tone, boy!'' snaps Senguuji, taking a threatening step forward. He halts when Ishido holds up a hand to stop him. ''Holy Emperor…?'' he asks.

The Emperor doesn't look away from the young brunet. ''You bring up valid points, I'll give you that.'' His tone sounds almost complimenting, but the time traveler isn't fooled. As the boy doesn't react, Ishido decides to continue. ''Yet how can you be so sure we will not force you to show us all the secrets about these Souls? You must have figured out by now that we are resourceful enough.''

The brunet inclines his head slightly in confirmation. ''Of course I know that,'' he states calmly, lifting his head again and meeting the Emperor's cold gaze head-on. ''But you couldn't.''

''Couldn't?'' repeats Ishido, raising an eyebrow curiously. ''Why ever not?''

Tenma's lips twitch upwards. ''Your very public summoning of me has assured me of that. Tell me, what do you think would happen if I did not return to Raimon? Or if I did, covered in injuries? The press is your greatest weapon and your greatest enemy, Emperor.''

The Holy Emperor hums thoughtfully. ''Oh… you seem to be very confident in your little beliefs, don't you?'' his words sound mocking, but the way his eyes darken show that Tenma's words have reached their target. ''I will get that information, no matter what I have to do. You know that.''

The brunet nods in agreement even though it's not a question. ''You will. I know you will. But you know you can't use your usual methods, can you?'' he smirks. ''Maybe you should follow the _law,_ if you don't want any trouble?''

Ishido narrows his eyes and forces a pleasant smile on his face. ''I suppose you have a point,'' he spats out. He then turns his eyes to the dark-haired male next to him. ''Oshita, I want you to contact Kino Aki immediately.''

''Right away, sir.''

(No, _Tenma, accusing the Holy Emperor of being a stalker is_ not _a good idea._ )

He fights the temptation and instead points out something else. ''Sorry to disappoint you, Emperor,'' he says, and both Oshita and Ishido pause to look at him. ''But Kino Aki is not my legal guardian.''

The Emperor narrows his eyes. ''Oh? And who would that be, then?''

Tenma's lips curl upwards. ''That would be my parents, back in Okinawa. You can try to contact them, but I must tell you that they have a very busy schedule.'' The Emperor's eyes narrow in annoyance.

''Very well then. Names?''

''Matsukaze Shiori and Matsukaze Kichirou.''

Ishido looks at Oshita and the younger man bows. ''I will get right onto it, sir,'' he promises, quickly leaving the room through a door that is hidden in the shadows.

The Emperor then shifts his gaze to Senguuji. ''Call the council together, we will have a meeting in an hour,'' he orders.

Senguuji nods. ''Understood, sir.'' He quickly follows Oshita through the hidden door, leaving Tenma alone with the Emperor. Dark eyes settle onto him, the silence in the room tense and heavy.

The brunet isn't sure if he should be relieved or not. On one hand, the real enemy – Senguuji Daigo – is no longer present. On the other hand, the man in front of him is the Holy Emperor Ishido Shuuji and not the one who saved him all those years ago. Gouenji Shuuya is hiding behind a mask and Tenma isn't sure how deep that mask goes.

''I wonder, did you plan this all out or do you make it up as you go?''

Ishido's question comes as a surprise and Tenma shifts a bit, the only sign that the Emperor startled him. The time traveler stays silent, not entirely sure what to expect now.

Seems like the tables have turned.

The Holy Emperor surprises him again by standing up from his throne, but this time the brunet keeps a strong grasp on his outward appearance. He doesn't even twitch a finger as Ishido walks down the steps that lead to the platform of the throne, all the while looking at the younger player.

The man walks right past him and Tenma listens to his footsteps. After a moment they stop and he can _feel_ the Emperor's eyes on him.

''You are interesting.'' Ishido's voice isn't as loud as before yet heard clearly in the silence of the room that is only broken by the sound of their breathing. ''You are much more aware of things around you than you lead others to believe, aren't you?''

Tenma doesn't turn around even as he answers. ''It depends on who you ask.''

Ishido chuckles with cold malice. ''If they can see through the mask or not, you mean,'' he states in an attempt to rile the brunet up.

Said brunet replies calmly, not falling for the bait. ''If you want to see it like that, then in a way I suppose you are right. I am not one to share all my secrets,'' he answers vaguely. ''In fact, you might be surprised by what you will find. I know many things I'm not supposed to. People's deepest thoughts, secrets thought to be impossible to figure out, who knows? Maybe I even know the future.''

The Emperor laughs at that. ''No one knows the future,'' he says mockingly. Tenma can hear his footsteps as the man starts to walk again, moving past the boy and stopping a few feet in front of him. ''But you are certainly bold, I'll give you that. Your words would be threatening, if they were true.'' A cruel smile plays on the Emperor's lips as he turns around to lock eyes with the brunet. ''But you are bluffing, of course. Your lies are carefully covered, but I am not a man to fall for such things as easily as you would expect.''

The time traveler surprises him by laughing, filled with real amusement. Once the laughter has stopped, Raimon's future captain tilts his head, an unreadable smile on his face. ''Perhaps that is the reason I am telling you this.''

Ishido's eyebrows narrow in confusion and he takes a long moment to observe the young teenager in front of him. He seems to come to a conclusion, for the thoughtful look on his face disappears and he speaks again. ''I wonder, what are you? A fool, or an emperor in your own right?''

''Perhaps a bit of both, your Holiness.''

Ishido throws his head back and laughs. ''Ha! Well, you are certainly brave, young Matsukaze. 'A bit of both', huh?'' his eyes sparkle in mirth. ''You don't have anything else to say about yourself?''

Tenma simply smiles. ''As long as you do not believe me, why should I waste my words on a man who is too caught up in his power to come down from his throne? You will not listen to me right now, so I will not talk.''

The Holy Emperor narrows his eyes at him, clearly hearing the insult in his words. When he speaks, his voice is a cold hiss. ''You watch your tongue, _child,_ or you will pay the consequences!'' he turns his back to the brunet in freezing fury.

The time traveler tilts his head mockingly, his eyes flashing blue. His voice is soft and closer to a whisper than anything else, filled with a promise of secrets that are hidden by the howling of the wind. ''I am not afraid of you, Ishido Shuuji.''

Ishido stills at that and for a moment the world seems to hold its breath. Then the Emperor whirls around, his eyes focusing on the young player in front of him. ''You should be. I am the Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector.''

Tenma raises one mocking eyebrow, his lips twitching into a confident smile. ''That doesn't change anything,'' he says softly, yet with a voice filled with resolve. ''You see, I am not afraid of Fifth Sector either.''

The Emperor narrows his eyes. ''You should be.''

Raimon's time traveler takes a moment to entertain that thought, but then shakes his head slowly. ''No.'' This time, his voice is louder yet still calm. ''No, I really don't think I should.''

Silence falls between them. The man thinks his words over, observing everything about the situation and the unreadable teen in front of him. The boy awaits the Emperor's reaction calmly, clouded in secrets, the wind that is a part of him blowing anyone away who might attempt to crack his mask.

Ishido is the one to break the silence.

''Very well then, if that is what you want to believe, foolish boy.'' Despite his harsh words, his voice is like silk. The Emperor turns around and walks back towards the steps. Once he has reached the top of the stairs, he crosses the few feet that separate him from his throne and sits down again. ''As long as we have not yet made a decision, I cannot allow you to leave.''

The only reaction he gets is a slight narrowing of grey eyes.

''Your rooms will be your containment. I'm sure you understand that we can't have a _child_ walk the halls of our headquarters unsupervised,'' mocks the Emperor. ''I will call for you when I need more information or when I have made my decision. Until then, you are dismissed.''

Tenma makes a perfect bow in what would be respect if it came from anyone else, his posture perfectly submissive and his expression blank. ''If that is what his Holiness commands, I suppose I have no choice.''

Somehow he still manages to make it look taunting.

* * *

 **And that was that! Muhahaha, Tenma is still in Fifth Sector's ''custody'' so he's not out of trouble yet!**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **Tenma calling Ishido a stalker would've been awesome, but probably not the best :'D I'm glad you liked the chapter, though! Poor Raimon is the biggest victim of Tenma's pranks! XD I'm not gonna spoil, though I _am_ planning on including Chrono Stone and Galaxy in this. About future Raimon, no~ spoil~ ers~! There was a problem with the site and it didn't show reviews for a while, but don't worry, I did see it!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Glad you liked it!**

 _ **D.N.S Akira:**_ **Yeah, I thought about that too, but then I realized that Gouenji is in a pretty dangerous position and being revealed, even if no one else is around, would be bad, so Tenma won't take that risk. Also, he has to hide how much he really knows, so there's that. Hm, that's a nice idea! I'll think about it for a while, if that's okay?**

 _ **PoisonDisaster:**_ **Glad to know you love it so much!**

 _ **sadiariaz28:**_ **Hahaha, your review made me laugh! I'm glad you liked it so much! It was fun writing it, yeah XD Well... Chrono Stone is gonna be _a little_ different... Tenma pranking his teammates is great, I'll think about that! Yeah, you can call me Yara-chan, that's fine! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Well, Tenma didn't destroy Ishido's sanity... _yet._ *Grins wickedly* you'll just have to see what happens~ I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Glad you liked it!**

 _ **shichi19:**_ **I'm glad you liked it, I loved writing it! As you already know from the PM, Senguuji with his full intentions will come in season 3 but he _will_ have quite a large appearance in this chapter! Gouenji knowing about the SSC? Well, not sure, I haven't really thought about that yet! Anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **He will!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **I'm glad you thought it was funny~! ^.^**

 _ **Guest:**_ **That... would be quite a twist, but I don't think it would fit with the rest of the story, sorry :/**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **Protective!Raimon, nope, not yet! As for Ishido, you'll just have to find out~! I'm glad you liked it and you can call me Yara if you want, I don't mind! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Don't worry, he'll be on time for the next match!**

 _ **Ryuamy:**_ **I'm glad you liked it and I'm honored that you want to translate it, but I'm not really comfortable with that. I'm sorry :(**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Sorry, won't work with the story.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **The legal guardian thing is interesting, but it really doesn't fit in with the rest of the story...**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad you liked it~!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Hai, hai~!**

 _ **shirotsubasa8:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much XD Older Tenma is hilarious and I love him! I'm glad you like the jokes, I'm mostly just making this up as I go, to be honest! Yeah, I did make the Keshin and Soul stuff up... is it good? Well, yeah, something like that _will_ happen, but not entirely like you described it... anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 _ **Lucia:**_ **Yep!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Hm... maybe, not sure yet!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **Hai, hai~! I'm celebrating my holidays too XD though I'm very glad you like it so much!**

 **Jeez guys, that's _a lot_ of reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Ishido made it sound like his temporary stay would be a prison cell.

Well, it's not. Not at all. It's a suite, large and spacious. The walls are made of the same dark blue metal that seems to cover every inch of this building. There are four rooms in total.

The bedroom contains a large four-poster bed, also made of metal, with night blue covers. There are two nightstands and an empty closet ( _made of metal_ ) and a small desk. A soft blue carpet covers the floor, and the wall right of the bed is entirely made of glass, giving view of Tokyo. Night blue curtains can be closed in order to provide some privacy.

The bathroom is about twice the size of the bathroom in Aki's house. There's a huge bath in the floor and a shower with basically everything you can dream of ( _even colored lights. Yes, it's a shower with_ colored lights). One wall is completely covered up by a mirror and the light comes mostly from high windows in the three other walls.

The work room contains a desk ( _which is surprisingly made out of metal_ ) and a few cabinets. Tenma only takes a short look here – it's not very interesting, and he's not exactly in need of an office.

The last room is the lounge. Right next to the bedroom, one of the walls is entirely made out of glass as well. The floor is covered in a soft, blue carpet and the room's furniture mostly exists out of comfortable chairs, couches, a large TV and a coffee table.

Tenma sighs as he searches the TV for something interesting. He's lying on the couch directly in front of it, trying to find anything to watch. So far, all he has found are childish anime and dramatic soaps he really doesn't want to watch. It's been a little less than a day since the Emperor dismissed him – the four-poster bed was very comfortable and the luxury of the rooms is amazing, but being locked in here without anything to do is so _boring!_

When he left for the match against Kaiou, he didn't exactly pack a lot of things. The only clothes he has with him are his soccer uniform – which is currently somewhere in his bedroom – and his training suit with a clean shirt, which he is wearing now.

At least there was a clean toothbrush in the bathroom.

He has already worked on his reverse notebook, adding a few things and writing down the most prominent things about the other teams in the Holy Road tournament. He also went over everything that happened during his confrontation with Ishido and noted it – after all, you can never be too careful.

Eventually his channel flipping lands him on a news channel, and not just any news channel – the most popular sports channel of Japan.

The only reason he stops is because he sees a picture of himself on the screen.

'' _-shocking, really,''_ says one of the men that are currently talking about yesterday's match. Tenma recognizes him as a famous retired coach that is often present for this show. _''Matsukaze showed plays that we have never seen before during yesterday's match. The fact that the Holy Emperor wishes to investigate this issue personally should not surprise us as much as it does.''_

One of the other people, someone who's also pretty famous in the soccer world, shakes his head. _''That might be true, but the surprising part is the way the Emperor summoned young Matsukaze. A personal escort and no one hearing anything besides that?''_

'' _What about the rules of the tournament?''_ the question is asked by a younger man, somewhere in his late thirties. Tenma recognizes his face but doesn't know his name.

The second man is the one to answer. _''Matsukaze has not broken any rules. The rulebook of Holy Road clearly states that unknown forms of energy manipulation are tolerated as long as they don't clash with any other rules. The show we've seen yesterday was impressive but completely allowed,''_ he states. _''What's the most worrisome, though, is that Endou Mamoru himself – coach of the Raimon team – released a statement only half an hour ago saying that Fifth Sector has not contacted him at all.''_

The usual commentator of the show finally joins the conversation. _''You are right about that, Hirata-san. As far as we know, no one has heard anything about Matsukaze's situation. His relative, Kino Aki, has refused to release a statement about any possible news.''_

Soon after they move on to other topics and Tenma turns off the TV, not interested in what the men have to say. Instead he turns on his back and stares at the metal ceiling of the lounge.

The TV is the only contact with the outside world he currently has. He has his phone, but something is blocking it so he can't call or message anyone. He doesn't really have anything else with him – when he packed for the match yesterday morning, he didn't exactly expect this to happen. He only has his training suit and his soccer uniform with him!

Not having anything else to do, Tenma simply closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift to his team – both the one of his real time and the one he has now. The older team is probably causing trouble, very worried, or causing trouble because they are very worried. The younger team is… worried as well, he supposes. Hopefully his message managed to calm them down a bit…

He sighs softly as he resigns to his cruel fate of waiting.

* * *

Later that evening, the time traveler finds himself in the throne room again.

''We have contacted your parents.'' Dark eyes stare down at him coldly. ''It indeed took us a while like you said, but that doesn't matter now.''

' _Oh yes it does.'_

''We have tried to get their consent in order to research this form of energy you have – run a few tests, experiment with this Soul of yours – but they have refused to give us permission as long as we,'' Ishido clears his throat, '''still hold their son hostage', like Matsukaze Kichirou put it.''

Tenma raises an eyebrow. ''Alright. So… basically you can't do anything until you have my parents' agreement and I'm stuck here until you let me go.''

''Basically,'' agrees the Emperor.

The time traveler nods in understanding. Silence falls between them for a moment and the brunet shoots a look at the spaces Oshita and Senguuji stood only yesterday but are now empty.

His eyes return to the Emperor. The man looks different from yesterday. Something in his eyes has shifted, though the brunet can't figure it out what it is.

''Will you not provide us the information we seek?''

Ishido's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Tenma narrows his eyes at the man. ''No,'' he refuses immediately.

The Emperor nods like he expected the answer. ''As expected,'' he says.

Then suddenly his expression shifts. His eyes narrow and his aura changes to something different, something dangerous – like a predator closing in on its prey. Tenma forces himself not to move, reminding himself that this is _Gouenji Shuuya._ The one who saved him all those years ago.

''Matsukaze Tenma.'' The Emperor's voice is soft like silk and cold as ice. ''You have caught the attention of Fifth Sector for various reasons – this Soul of yours plays a large part, but what might be even more concerning is your involvement in your so-called revolution,'' he states.

Tenma isn't fazed by his accusations. ''I am aware of that,'' he answers calmly. ''But I told you yesterday, I do not fear you nor Fifth Sector. Yes, there might be consequences, but I will make it through as I always do.''

''How can you be so sure?'' the Emperor seems strangely intrigued by his words. ''How do you know you will make it through?''

The brunet's lips curl upwards. ''Because I will put everything I have into seeing through until the end.''

Ishido nods, clearly not impressed. ''Those are large promises you make,'' he says calmly. ''Yet you agree that you are merely a child. You will never make it.''

The time traveler snorts at this, his eyes sparkling in amusement and filled with unspoken knowledge. ''Perhaps you would be right, if this was a world where people could actually threaten me. You accuse me of making empty promises, yet I look around and see nothing that will stop me from fulfilling those same promises. There is nothing here that could possibly go against me,'' he says, radiating confidence.

''Oh?'' Ishido's eyes narrow, an amused smile on his lips. ''You are playing a dangerous game, child.''

Tenma inclines his head in agreement and smirks. ''So are you, Emperor.''

The Emperor waves his words away. ''I have experience.''

''What makes you think I don't?'' the time traveler raises an eyebrow, seemingly enjoying the direction this conversation is going in.

Ishido returns the brunet's smirk. ''Your file does.''

Raimon's time traveler laughs at his response and the Emperor grins a predatory grin, cold amusement in his eyes as if the two are sharing a joke like old friends. Once the future captain has caught his breath, he speaks calmly. ''And you believe those files?'' Ishido doesn't seem impressed by his answer, so the brunet spreads his arms as if to say _look at me._ ''After you've met me personally, do you really believe what those records tell you?''

He lowers his arms and the Emperor stays silent for a few moments. Then he inclines his head, taking the challenge. ''You are correct, child. Your records don't do your cunningly wicked ways justice.'' His lips are tilted upwards in amusement and a look of intrigue is in his dark orbs. ''You are an enigma, boy,'' he muses out loud.

Tenma surprises him by shaking his head. As the Emperor raises an eyebrow in curiosity, the brunet throws him a half smile. ''You asked me what I was yesterday, sir.''

''That I did,'' agrees Ishido. ''Yet you were not willing to tell me then.''

The time traveler nods. ''That's right, but you're different now. You think differently of me, don't you? When you look at me, you don't merely see a child playing in an adult's world. You see me as a worthy opponent – an enigma, as you said.''

The Emperor's narrows his eyes and rises from his throne. ''How interesting,'' his voice is barely above a whisper as he makes his way down the stairs and stops in front of the brunet, making the younger player look up at him. ''It's intriguing, how you seem to read me like an open book.'' He leans forward in order to lock eyes with the time traveler, the Emperor's dark orbs filled with a raging fire. ''What could you do if you had the amount of power I have, I wonder?''

Tenma stares back without hesitation, the freezing tempest in his stormy eyes matching Ishido's raging fire. ''I don't need your power to achieve what I want,'' he answers in a voice that's just as quiet as the Emperor's. ''I will climb my way to the top with my bare hands if I have to. I do not seek power for I don't have any use for it. Power is useless in my hands.''

The Emperor's expression doesn't change but the fire in his eyes burns brighter, reflecting the light of the glowing globe in the middle of the room. Pink, red, gold and blue clash in his blackish brown orbs. ''Then what do you seek? What is it you fight for, if it isn't power?''

The time traveler's freezing glare doesn't waver underneath the blazing orbs of the Emperor. ''I merely seek freedom,'' he responds softly yet without an ounce of hesitation. ''You can't cage the wind and I won't allow you to. I will break free of my chains, no matter who tries to cage me, and take to the sky to find my rightful place.''

Ishido's eyes fill with curiosity. ''What are you, Matsukaze Tenma? What is your wind?'' he whispers so softly the time traveler barely hears it. ''A whirlwind? A zephyr? Perhaps a tempest?'' he straightens so that he looks down on the brunet again. ''I am curious. How do I chain you down?''

Stormy grey eyes flash blue. ''You can't catch wind, Emperor. Nothing can. It slips through the cracks and returns to the sky it originally came from.'' His voice is no longer silent, but instead sharp.

The Emperor smirks at him. ''We will see, child. We will see.'' With that he whirls around and returns to his throne. Once he has sit down again, he stares at the young player. ''I want to break you,'' he says casually, as if he's talking about the weather. ''I want to see you shatter as you realize that you will never reach the sky.''

Greyish blue eyes narrow. ''You will never succeed.''

Ishido's smirk grows. ''I am an Emperor. I am _your_ Emperor. You cannot defy me, child,'' he promises without hesitation.

Tenma lifts his chin and straightens his back, his expression one of defiance. ''You asked me what I am twice now, your Holiness. I think it is time for you to hear the answer.''

The Emperor gestures for him to continue, a morbid curiosity in his dark orbs.

''I am a rebel.''

Whatever Ishido was expecting, it wasn't that. The only sign of his shock is a widening of his eyes, stunned surprise evident in them. ''A rebel?'' he repeats.

Tenma throws him a defiant smile. ''You might be the Emperor, but I am a rebel. I will never listen to you.''

Ishido narrows his eyes at the challenge and silence falls between them. For a long time, both males simply stare at each other, trying to find a sign of weakness. When it becomes apparent that neither will give in, the Emperor finally speaks. ''You are dismissed.''

Tenma bows again, still managing to do it mockingly, and turns around to walk towards the door. Just before he reaches them, he stops and looks over his shoulder at the Emperor.

Ishido looks back with an unreadable expression, his eyes telling the brunet to get on with it.

''You will never break me, your Holiness,'' he says, just loud enough for the Emperor to hear him. ''Never.''

* * *

The rest of the evening is spend in boredom.

Watching a few random anime on the TV, writing down some things in his reverse notebook, watching the news, eating dinner that was brought up to his room, trying to think of ways to punish Fei, creating a tornado of Soul energy to test if his Soul has rested enough to be used again and watching as it goes through the lounge.

Eventually he decides to just head to bed, knowing that staying awake for much longer won't do much good. So he quickly brushes his teeth and curls up under the covers of his four-poster bed, a little annoyed by the fact he doesn't have his pajamas to change into. Well, he's gone through worse.

The night passes quickly and he's woken up by the sunlight falling through the window-wall. He sits up and stretches, already bracing himself against the hours of boredom that will soon come. Heck, he'd rather be at school!

( _Considering it's a Monday, Tenma is definitely going to blame the Emperor if it turns out the school is going to make a fuss about his absence._ )

Breakfast is brought up to his room, just like the day before, and the brunet once again stations himself in front of the TV once he's finished. Ugh, if he could just train for a bit! It'd at least get rid of this restlessness.

A few hours pass and Tenma is surprised when a Fifth Sector agent suddenly appears in his suite to escort him, saying that the Emperor has 'summoned' him again. The brunet raises an eyebrow but doesn't react in any other way, except for turning off the TV and standing up from the couch he was lying on.

Ten minutes later, he finds himself in the throne room again. This time, both Oshita and Senguuji are present as well, Ishido sitting on his throne like he owns the place ( _which he does but, well, who cares?_ )

''Good day your Holiness!'' chirps the brunet the moment he catches sight of the Emperor, his behavior entirely different from the day before. ''How are you? I must say, I'm getting a little bored. You're not a very good host.''

Ishido rolls his eyes.

( _Huh, that's new._ )

''Due to complications with both your parents and the authorities,'' sneers Ishido, clearly not happy about the way things are going, ''the process of researching your Soul will have to be suspended for at least three weeks. Your parents have requested you to be returned to your relative and we have no choice but to agree to their terms.''

Tenma smirks challengingly but doesn't speak.

''You will be returned to Kino Aki's house in one hour. I suggest you pack your bags. Senguuji will accompany you on your way home,'' spats the Emperor. Not that it's very surprising, considering this whole situation just got a lot more complicated – no chance for him to control it from the shadows if the authorities are involved.

It's exactly what Tenma was hoping for.

''I understand, sir,'' he says calmly, not even trying to fight his smirk. ''Thank you for your hospitality during my stay here,'' he says in a polite voice, yet everyone knows he's mocking the Emperor.

Ishido grits his teeth. ''Get out of my sight,'' he hisses and the time traveler bows in his submissive-taunting way. Just as the brunet is about to leave the throne room, the Emperor's voice stops him. ''I'm warning you, child. You might have gotten away this time, but you cannot hide forever.''

Tenma throws a grin over his shoulder. ''Oh, I'm not planning on hiding forever. I _will_ face you, and Fifth Sector, head-on when the time is right.''

With that he leaves the throne room.

The same agent from before leads him back to his suite. Once there, the brunet quickly gathers all his things and packs his bag. After a moment of hesitation, he decides to leave his soccer uniform out.

Once his bag is almost finished, the time traveler changes out of his training suit and into his soccer uniform, packing the other clothes as well. Then it's just a matter of waiting which, considering he's been waiting the past two days, isn't all that horrible.

Exactly one hour after his meeting with the Holy Emperor, Tenma is escorted through Fifth Sector's headquarters. They arrive in some kind of garage, where Senguuji is already waiting for him.

''Matsukaze-kun,'' greets the pink-haired man.

Tenma bows politely. ''Senguuji-san,'' he returns the greeting.

Soon they enter the car – or rather the small limousine – and are on their way back to Inazuma Town. The time traveler waits for the man to speak, already knowing the reason for his presence here.

He doesn't need to wait long.

''Soccer is really great, isn't it?'' asks the man. The brunet gazes at him and Senguuji continues talking. ''It can bring together the hearts of people you've just met.'' His smile falls off of his face. ''On the other hand, it's also a very sad thing.''

Tenma isn't really feeling up to listening to him, but decides to humor the ex-Emperor. ''Sad?'' he repeats, faking curiosity.

( _He remembers when he met Senguuji the first time 'round – a lot later on, though, somewhere around the Arakumo match. The man had seemed friendly enough, but then his talk about soccer started to turn darker._

 _It is a smart move on Ishido's part: trying to guilt him into giving up._

 _But he isn't falling for it this time._ )

Senguuji nods. ''Yes. Soccer also has great power, and over time that power forces people to face a cruel truth.'' He pauses, probably for dramatic effect ( _because apparently, the equivalent of 'soccer player' is 'drama queen'_ ). ''There are those that can never win, no matter how hard they try.''

( _Tenma can't help but wonder if he has practiced this speech. It's so much like the first time 'round that it's kind of creepy._ )

''Those people lose all hope for soccer and end up turning away from it,'' he continues solemnly. ''Understand? The power that connects people can also tear them apart.''

( _To be honest, he wouldn't put it past Senguuji. He might have, at one point, but now that he keeps being surprised by everyone's dramatic tendencies, he truly wouldn't be surprised anymore if, say, Kudou suddenly declared on live TV that it was his undying dream to play the role of the beautiful young maiden in Romeo and Juliet._ )

The time traveler finally looks up and grey meets grey, one gaze empty and the other full of emotions. ''Why are you telling me this?'' asks the brunet finally, his voice flat.

Senguuji gazes at him, something akin to sadness in his eyes. ''I merely want you to understand. You say you started the revolution, but do you realize what you're really doing? You're tearing soccer away from people who love it, merely because they aren't good enough to win.''

Silence reigns between them for a while as Tenma seriously considers his words. The man _does_ have a point. Soccer isn't always fair – there are those who can't play it, those who aren't as lucky as Yuuichi who will get a surgery for his legs in a few months. There are those that aren't fit to make it to the end. All of this is true, and more. But…

''…that doesn't mean Fifth Sector is right,'' he whispers finally.

The ex-Emperor clearly didn't expect this reaction. ''What do you mean?'' he asks, slightly startled.

Glowing blue eyes look up, locking onto the empty gaze of the man. ''You're right,'' says Tenma, no doubt in his voice. ''You're absolutely right.''

''Then why did you start this revolution?'' demands Senguuji, his eyes narrowing when the brunet's eyes flare a little brighter.

''Because Fifth Sector is wrong!'' he hisses sharply.

The pink-haired man growls. ''You say you see our ways yet you still say what we do is wrong! Why? What makes it so hard for you to see the justice in our actions?!'' he demands, fury sparking in his dull grey eyes.

The time traveler glares at him as he tries to calm himself down. ''Yes, soccer _is_ unfair. But that's how it's supposed to be,'' he says slowly. Senguuji opens his mouth to interrupt but the brunet quickly continues. ''Soccer… the goal is to win. To train and put as much effort in it as you can so that you can come out victorious. It's…'' he rests a hand on his heart, his eyes clouded over with memories. ''It's about laughing with your team when you win, and crying when you lose. It's about being knocked down again and again… but also standing up again every time you fall.

''It's about having fun with all players on the field, even those who are strangers to you. Enjoying a good match against a strong opponent, trying to make it fun for everyone who is playing and the people that are watching. You never give up because you know your team will be there to support you all the way. Soccer… soccer is a wonderful thing and I won't allow you to chain it down!''

Senguuji watches him in stunned shock, but the time traveler isn't done yet. After a moment of pause, he continues talking. ''It's true soccer is unfair – but that's what it's supposed to be. But what _isn't_ supposed to be 'right', is that some people are kept from playing,'' he says softly, sadness in his blue-grey orbs as his thoughts go back to all the friends who can't, or weren't allowed to, play soccer. ''And it's horrible. Not being able to do something you like.

''I've seen a lot of people like that, people who can't play soccer. That's wrong and unfair and I really want to help them, but the way Fifth Sector does it is not the right way.'' The blue glow of his eyes intensifies again. ''Fifth Sector is changing soccer itself. It's changing the thing I, _we,_ love exactly the way it is. You say you're helping people to play soccer, but you're not – you're forcing them to be some kind of show pony for your own entertainment.

''If you really wanted to help soccer, you'd make it so that everyone, no matter how rich or poor, could play. Which does _not_ include deciding the scores beforehand and faking everything, because _that's not soccer._ That's just forcing _teenagers_ to do your bidding because you people are too stuck up in your own world to come down from your thrones and see what things are really like!''

Senguuji is left speechless once Tenma has finished talking. The brunet glares at him a little longer and then turns his head to the window, done with the conversation.

The ex-Emperor doesn't try to talk to him anymore and instead stays quiet as well. The tension is heavy and Tenma tries his hardest to ignore it.

It doesn't take long for him to start recognizing the streets they're driving to and he allows himself to relax just a little bit at the realization he's almost home. He wonders if Aki has been informed of his arrival – the Emperor's decision was so sudden it wouldn't surprise him if she didn't know.

The time traveler forces himself to stay calm and unreadable during the last few minutes of the ride, more than ready to take off the mask of a cunning mastermind he's been wearing the last two-and-a-half days. The stress is getting to him and the only thing he really wants to do is go to sleep and let his mind rest for a couple of hours.

When they _finally_ reach Aki's house, Tenma has to keep himself from jumping out of the car and instead waits calmly as the driver opens Senguuji's door and then the brunet's. Raimon's future captain calmly and gracefully steps out of the car, grabbing his bag in the process, and turns to look at Senguuji when the man comes to stand next to him.

''The Holy Emperor wanted me to tell you that he might summon you again somewhere in the next few weeks,'' says the ex-Emperor, not letting any of his thoughts through in his expression or voice.

Tenma nods in understanding and bows politely. ''Thank you, Senguuji-san. And please thank his Holiness for me as well,'' he says and the man nods.

Before either male can say anything else, the door of the house opens. Aki walks out, her eyes wide and her hands shaking slightly. Still, despite her obvious shock and relief, she manages to look mostly calm.

' _She must've seen the limousine,'_ realizes Tenma as his relative walks closer. Once she has reached them, the woman puts a hand on his shoulder and then looks at Senguuji. ''Good morning,'' she says politely, and the brunet is impressed by how professional she looks.

''Good morning, Kino-san,'' the man returns the greeting with a friendly smile. ''We have everything under control now, so you don't have to worry about anything happening to your relative while he is under our supervision. On behalf of the Emperor, I also apologize that we had to keep Matsukaze-kun in our custody this weekend, but it was necessary,'' he says smoothly.

Aki returns the smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. ''I completely understand…'' she pauses.

The ex-Emperor quickly introduces himself. ''Ah, my mistake. I am Senguuji Daigo, personal advisor of the Holy Emperor,'' he tells the woman.

Raimon's old manager nods in understanding. ''An honor to meet you, Senguuji-san. As you already seem to know, my name is Kino Aki.'' For a moment no one speaks but then Aki continues, her voice slightly sharper than before. ''But I'm sure you must be a busy man and I don't want to keep you. Thank you for bringing Tenma home.''

Senguuji takes the hint and inclines his head, the smile still not leaving his face. ''Very well then, Kino-san.'' His eyes move to Tenma and Aki's grip on his shoulder tightens. ''This is where we part ways for now, Matsukaze-kun. I hope that the next time we meet will be under better circumstances.''

Mentally, the brunet scowls. _'Better circumstances for you and Fifth Sector, you mean.'_ Outwardly, however, he only nods and shoots him a polite smile. ''Likewise, Senguuji-san.''

With that the ex-Emperor moves back towards the car. The driver opens the door for him and the man enters the car quickly. A moment later, the driver enters the limousine as well and a few moments later they drive away.

Aki doesn't say a word as she gently ushers her young relative inside, her hand still on his shoulder. The moment the front door closes behind them, she pulls the boy into a hug. ''Oh my god Tenma,'' she whispers as she embraces him tightly. ''I was so worried!''

The time traveler instantly returns the hug. ''I'm fine,'' he tells his sister-figure. ''They didn't do anything to me. I'm fine,'' he whispers, hiding his face in her shoulder. Aki responds by tightening the embrace and for a few minutes both relatives simply enjoy the relief that comes with knowing the other is safe.

Eventually they move to the living room. Aki makes some coffee for herself and a hot chocolate ( _with marshmallows and cream_ ) for Tenma and the two of them settle on the couch. ''Tell me everything you can,'' requests the woman, her green eyes looking concerned. ''I know you've been hiding things from me, Tenma… you've changed since you joined Raimon. Ever since you woke up on your first day, you've been different.''

The time traveler's eyes widen at that and he stares at the young woman in shock ''I…'' is the only thing he can say.

( _He mentally curses himself for underestimating his relative – he_ knows _she is a force to be reckoned with, and yet he didn't try hard enough to hide the changes in his behavior._ )

Aki smiles, probably to reassure him, but it doesn't work. The brunet doesn't allow himself to relax as he listens to the woman's words. ''I thought it was simply because you're growing up now… but then I realized that it was unlikely. You carry yourself with a confidence you didn't have before and you have this look in your eyes that says you see a lot more than people would expect.''

She pauses, seeing how tense her young relative is, and reaches out to take his hand in her own. When cautious grey meets sorrowful green, Aki smiles sadly. ''I know something has happened when you joined Raimon… the rebellion and Fifth Sector have forced you to become more mature.''

( _And Tenma almost breathes a sigh of relief, because Aki seems to believe the changes come from the situation with Fifth Sector._ )

''And I'm proud of you.''

At this, the time traveler looks at her with a startled expression. Aki's sad smile grows to a warm and gentle one. ''You're doing really well with handling everything and I… I know there are things you're not telling me, but I trust you,'' she says with a soft look in her eyes, surprising Tenma. ''I trust your judgement and I know you'll tell me everything I need to know.''

The time traveler stares at her with wide, stunned eyes. He didn't know what to expect from his sister-figure, but this was definitely not it.

But… now that he things about it, it's actually not that strange. Aki's kindness is one of her best qualities and he knows she cares a lot about him. Just like how he cares about him – they are more like siblings than anything else and he trusts her with his life if he has to. In all the years ( _seven in his own world, four in this one_ ) he has lived with her, she has protected him, cared for him and loved him unconditionally.

And with that realization, he returns the soft smile on his relative's face and starts to talk.

( _He might not be able to tell her everything, but she has done so much for him that she has a right to know most of the truth._ )

* * *

 **And that was chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it and until next time~!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm back with the newest chapter~!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **I'm glad you liked the latest chapter! As for this one... it's _definitely_ going to be interesting, more so than you'd think! I have quite the nice twist at the end~! Yep, Raimon cares about Tenma, you're right about that. I just love Protective!Raimon and since this is my story, it's going to appear quite a lot! Anyway, I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now, since I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out - I'm going on holiday and I'm not sure if I'll have wifi. I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **I'm glad you liked it~! ^.^**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Tenma's avatar is appearing somewhere in Arc 3, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that a little longer! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~!**

 _ **PoisonDisaster:**_ **I'm happy you enjoyed it, hope you like this one as well!**

 _ **MistyLove:**_ **...yes, it'll happy again *smirks wickedly* muhahahaha~! But you'll have to wait until Arc 3 for that!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm very glad you enjoyed it! As for Tenma being summoned again, no spoilers XD you'll have to wait for that~!**

 _ **D.N.S Akira:**_ **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter~! Tenma's gonna mess with a lot of people XD Kariya will make an appearance in this chapter, too~ Telling Aki is not going to be as easy as this chapter might show it to be, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter for that!**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **Gouenji isn't really in the position to say things carelessly, with being a 'spy' of some sorts, so he can't exactly tell Tenma a lot of things! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **If this was deep, I don't want to know what you'll think about the end of Arc 2 and Arc 3... Protective!Raimon is adorable and they'll make more appearances throughout the story! I'm glad you liked it and just a warning in advance, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, since I'm going on holiday and I don't know if I'll have wifi... anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **It would certainly be bad if someone wrote Tenma's notebook!**

 _ **shichi19:**_ **Gouenji's case is honestly a little complicated. I mean, he has to _pretend_ to be an evil Emperor and all, but at the same time he won't actually hurt Tenma, so he just has to settle for 'scaring' him. Or... well, attempting to, since Tenma isn't exactly falling for it. Tenma's parents... well, I've written and read enough stories where Tenma's parents aren't really nice or anything, and since there's already so much going on in this story, I didn't want to give him negligent/abusing parents or something. Therefore, actually supporting parents. I'm glad Aki is such a kind character, because that gave me the chance to build this story without having to worry about parent/sibling figures trying to interfere with Tenma's actions - however, Aki, for all her patience and trust, eventually has to step in _somewhere_ so I thought that the moment it starts to become truly serious - Tenma being taken by Fifth Sector - would be her turning point. All part of a theater? :'D It would certainly seem that way, wouldn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter - and, just so you know - the next chapter might be a little late, since I'm going on holiday and I'm not sure if I'll have wifi.**

 _ **Kryzdrei Gonzaga:**_ **I'm very glad you liked the previous chapter so much! XD Tenma's time traveling secret is still that - a secret - and it will stay that way for a while. Do I ship people? Huh, not really, I guess? I mean, I find Burn/Gazel kind of cute and otherwise I don't really have problems with ships, but the only ones I write are the ones that are actually canon. ''One of the best IE authors out there'' you flatter me! I'm honestly not that good XD Anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **poin18:**_ **Gouenji remembers Tenma, yes, but at the moment he doesn't know that Tenma is the boy he saved. However, Gouenji is also in a dangerous situation - pretending to be part of Fifth Sector - so he can't actually talk to Tenma normally without putting both of them in danger.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Goalkeeper Tenma will come later, don't worry!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, etc.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Aki stays quiet for the most part as she listens to Tenma's story. He tells her everything he can but still keeps a few important things out. Both of them are aware of it, but neither point it out.

Once he finishes, it's Aki's turn to tell what happened. ''Everything was in chaos once you departed,'' she tells him, her brows furrowing slightly. ''The audience went wild, no one knew what to think about Fifth Sector's intervention. Your team looked really worried but Endou took them away quite fast.

''I'd gotten your call by then and I decided to head home in order to contact your parents. I'd explained as much as I could at the time, and they did as you asked. They were really worried,'' she adds after a moment of thought. ''Anyway, there wasn't much I could do after that. There were some reporters waiting outside of the house so I requested they leave or I would call the police.

''I ended up calling them and they got rid of the press. A few hours later, an official of Fifth Sector came here like you predicted in order to get the contact information of your parents.'' At that she shoots him a dry look. ''I wonder why they didn't try to get my permission.''

Tenma grins cheekily. ''Oh, I might've dropped a few hints here and there about my real guardians,'' he says smoothly.

His relative shakes her head good-naturally and smiles as she continues the story. ''Well, I did stall like you said. He eventually left without all the information he wanted. Then the waiting game started.'' At this, her smile drops and her expression darkens a little.

The brunet immediately feels guilty and reaches for her hand. When the woman looks up, he gives her a soft smile. ''I'm okay. Fifth Sector can't really do anything to me for now, and if I have anything to say about it, next time they try anything it'll end the same. So don't worry about it for now, okay?''

Aki blinks in surprise and then chuckles softly. ''Since when are you the one to comfort me?'' she asks in amusement.

Tenma grins at her, happy she seems to feel better. The two of them collapse into silence, simply enjoying each other's presence after everything that happened the past few days.

Aki is the one to break the silence. ''What will you do now?'' she asks him.

He's not sure what she means with that question, but answers anyway. ''Well, for starters I'll go to the pool later since I can really go for a swim. Then I think I might visit soccer practice to talk with the team… and then I guess I'll just focus on winning against Fifth Sector. Both on and off the field.''

The woman nods, seemingly satisfied with that answer. ''That sounds like a good plan,'' she tells him with a smile. She stands up. ''Well then, I'll go pack our swimming stuff.''

The time traveler raises an eyebrow. ''Our?'' he repeats questioningly.

Aki's eyes twinkle in amusement. ''Of course. You don't think I'd let you go alone, now did you?''

* * *

When they reach the swimming pool, it's mostly empty. Not that it's very surprising, considering most people are at work or in school. Aki quickly finds a spot to park the car and then they make their way inside the building. Tenma waves to the girl from last time he was here, Shinohara, and the two relatives swiftly change into their swimming wear.

Tenma quickly finishes changing, only having to pull off his shirt, and tells Aki he's going on ahead. Once he reaches the deeper pools, it's a pleasant surprise to notice there are no people present. He quickly walks towards the largest pool, one from about ten feet deep.

He wastes no time with adjusting his goggles and immediately jumps in the water, feeling his body relax as the water surrounds him. He gulps down a mouth of air and dives underwater, sitting down at the bottom of the pool. He looks up, watching the lights dance on the water surface.

The brunet can hold his breath for quite a while, but eventually the need for air becomes too great and with a few strong kicks off his legs he breaks through the surface. He shakes his hair out of his face and gulps down the precious oxygen.

When Aki comes into the pool room, it's to find her young relative gracefully swimming through the biggest pool, almost lazily moving through the water. A smile graces her lips as she watches the brunet for a few minutes. She has always admired her aunt Shiori, especially when the woman was in her natural element – there is nothing as beautiful as seeing the swimming champion surrounded by sparkling blue.

And despite his love for the solid ground under his feet and the wind through his hair, her son has inherited it as well. Aki has always believed her relative to take after his mother, mostly in body build and personality, yet every time she sees him in the water she is still shocked by the resemblance between mother and son.

Both are graceful, their movements flowing in a way that seems to make them a part of the water itself. She is astounded every single time either of them show their skill, if it's their speed or simply their lazy floating. No matter what it is, they can make anything look beautiful.

Aki, as the ex-manager of the Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan, knows that her brother-figure is an amazing dribbler. If he really lets himself go, if he allows himself to be a part of the wind, he can show the same gracefulness as in the water.

But others don't see it. They are too caught up in the match to see the expertise, the elegance that her young relative shows no matter what he does. It's a shame, really, but as long as she can keep watching the finesse of the boy, she supposes it doesn't matter.

Raimon can count themselves lucky with a player who is so in-tune with his body. Aki has only seen a few players who are so at home on the field as Tenma. Endou, for one, though he has a different elegance. Kidou and Gouenji both have it too, but like Endou, it's different for them.

If there's someone who can really compete with her relative, it would be Kazemaru. Maybe Fubuki as well. Both players are part of the wind, more focused on agility and speed than strength and power.

She is pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar voice calls her name. ''Aki-nee!'' the boy in the water beams at her. ''Are you going to come in or what? The water's great!''

''Ah, hai!'' she quickly calls back and makes her way to the pool. The woman tests the temperature for a moment and when she's satisfied that it's warm enough, she lowers herself in the water. She swims away from the edge a bit, when a hand grabs hers. The woman looks up into the smiling face of her brother-figure.

''Come on!'' he grins at her. She can't help but smile at his enthusiasm, letting the brunet pull her further towards the middle of the pool.

It's a great way to spend their morning, to say the least.

* * *

Like promised, once they have returned home, Tenma changes into his soccer uniform and leaves for Raimon after a delicious lunch. School has ended for about half an hour already, so his teammates must be practicing right now.

The way to school is uneventful, despite some people stopping to look at him. No one addresses him, though, which is a blessing. The weather is nice and it's pretty calm, so Tenma takes his sweet time getting to Raimon.

When he does arrive, he doesn't bother with entering the school and instead makes his way to the soccer section. The closer he gets to the outside field, the louder the familiar sounds become. Shouts, laughter, running feet. His lips turn upwards in a gentle smile.

It doesn't take long for the field to come into view, and the brunet pauses in order to look at his teammates down below. The yellow and blue clad figures are running over the field, chasing after the ball. Tenma laughs softly at the conviction that can be seen clearly in their movements – seems like there is no hesitation about the revolution anymore.

' _They must've been pretty worried.'_ The thought causes the smile to fall from his face as his thoughts go back to the moment Fifth Sector's agents came to pick him up. He can honestly say that he's touched by the way Raimon moved protectively in front of their first-years, how they all tried to hide him when the agents' goal became clear.

With a soft sigh, the brunet makes his way towards the staircase that leads down to the field. He can't say he's looking forward to all his concerned teammates, but he doesn't want to let them worry any longer. _'Guess I better get it over with, then.'_

He stays unnoticed at first – the people on the bench can't see him and the players are too caught up in their game to spot him. A teasing smirk pulls on his lips as the brunet steps on the grass.

''Have you forgotten about me already?'' asks Tenma, his voice echoing over the field. Everyone immediately stops what they're doing to look at him.

'' _Tenma?!''_ exclaims Sangoku, who quickly runs towards him. The time traveler smiles at the keeper, who inspects him with a relieved expression on his face. A moment later, the rest of the team joins them.

Shindou is the one to ask the question that's on all of their minds. ''How- when did they let you go?'' asks the captain, concern and relief shining in his brown orbs. ''Are you _alright?''_

The brunet smiles reassuringly. ''Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine,'' he tells them truthfully. ''They didn't do anything to me.'' He can see the tension flow from them like water, and his soft smile turns cheerful. ''I was dropped off at Aki-nee's a few hours ago,'' he answers the first question.

''You had us worried,'' remarks Kirino as the team moves towards the bench, taking an impromptu break. As his teammates reach for the towels and the water bottles, Tenma makes himself comfortable on the grass.

''Really?'' he blinks, slightly surprised. ''But I left you a message…''

''Like that would stop us from worrying.'' Tsurugi doesn't sound very impressed, even as he raises an eyebrow. ''And… my 'guardian angel'?''

Tenma grins cheekily. ''Of course! You really thought I didn't have any help in convincing you to fight Fifth Sector?'' at the forward's shocked look, the time traveler chuckles. ''You underestimate me, Tsu-chan.''

Before the Seedling can answer to that, Sangoku's voice cuts through their short conversation. ''So… did you succeed in destroying the Holy Emperor's sanity?'' he asks dryly.

What the keeper probably didn't expect, though, is for Raimon's future captain to grin wickedly. ''Oh, yes, that worked out perfectly,'' he cackles darkly, to the shock of his teammates. They can swear devil horns are growing from his head.

When the brunet notices it, he quickly stops cackling and instead smiles innocently, and it almost looks like sparkles and flowers are surrounding him.

Shindou sighs, running a hand through his hair with a fond smile directed at his crazy junior. ''What did you even do?''

''Well, the Holy Emperor seemed to think it was appropriate to play mind games with me.''

Haruna, who was listening to the conversation together with Endou, gasps, and all eyes turn to her. The woman is pale. ''You mean to say that Ishido Shuuji _himself_ started a political fight with you?'' she asks shakily. ''But- but I've heard he's a master manipulator! He can get anyone to do anything he wants!''

Raimon's captain nods in agreement. ''Yeah… I've seen my parents play those political games quite a lot at parties. It's… pretty scary, actually, to see them talk people in all kinds of things. And the _Holy Emperor_ used those tactics on _you?''_ he asks incredulously.

Tenma pouts. ''Jeez guys, have some faith please!'' he crosses his arms and huffs. ''I'll have you know that Ishido failed epically at his mind games!'' At the stunned silent that follows his words, the brunet's innocent grin is replaced by a feral smirk. ''What? You really think he'd let me go as easily as he did?''

His future best friend furrows his eyebrows. ''Tenma…'' Tsurugi trails off, but one raised eyebrow from the brunet stimulates him to go on. ''How _did_ you get out of there?''

The silence stretches on for a few seconds. Then the time traveler's lips twitch upwards, wicked confidence clear in his expression. ''Easy. When Ishido tried to use his mind games on me, I returned the favor.'' At the stunned expressions, he shrugs. ''I have to admit, I used to suck at them, but I learned. And it's an advantage that people underestimate me due to my age. Ishido never stood a chance.'' His smile widens. ''Once he realized he'd walked right into my trap, it was too late for him to back out.''

( _It's true. At first, Tenma absolutely_ sucked _with words – he'd never had the fancy lessons like Shindou did. But the soccer world was, or rather is, one of the most important parts of society and both the upper class and the press were interested in the Raimon team. As captain, it was Tenma's duty to deal with them – so even if he absolutely hated it, he needed to learn how to get things done with merely words_ [and he turned out to be a natural at it.])

Since his teammates seem too shocked to speak, the brunet takes the chance to continue explaining. ''I mostly just annoyed and distracted him, while my parents stalled as much as possible and tried to use the law for everything they did.'' He shrugs. ''Fifth Sector has quite a few dark secrets, and if the authorities find out, the whole organization will collapse. Since my parents fell back on the law, it was too risky for the Holy Emperor to use his usual illegal ways, for it could invoke an investigation. And, to be honest, on the legal side of the law, Fifth Sector is not all that influential.''

The others gape at him, stunned shock reflected in their eyes. Tenma smiles in amusement at their expressions. ''Though, Ishido's definitely going to keep an eye on me now,'' he adds as he looks at his teammates.

Then his eyes widen and he stares at the new ( _familiar_ ) face.

 _Oh._

 _Dear._

 _Lord._

God, god please _no._ The time traveler is _not_ prepared for this, not at all. However, the proof is staring right at him – in the form of teal hair and brown eyes.

''Uh…'' the other boy hesitates at the brunet's stare and Tenma mentally kicks himself. Why is he reacting like this? He _knows_ this was bound to happen after the match against Kaiyou, but apparently he didn't really realize it before.

Even so, the brunet plasters a curious smile on his face and the tealhead relaxes, returning the smile. ''Um, hi,'' he says with a little wave. ''It's nice to meet you, Matsukaze. I'm Kariya Masaki, I joined the club today…''

''Nice to meet you too, Kariya,'' returns Tenma equally. ''But please, just call me Tenma. You're bound to do so anyway,'' he says with a fake glare at his teammates, ''because apparently everyone thinks it's okay to call me by my first name without even asking if I'm fine with it.''

His friends are clearly startled by his words and they all seem to think it over. ''You never said you weren't fine with it…'' protests Tsurugi weakly.

Tenma rolls his eyes. ''Don't worry, I am,'' he tells the rest of his team, and they relax slightly. ''It happens to Shinsuke too, and I don't really mind. Although…'' a devilish smile grows on his face as he stares at Tsurugi. ''I wonder why we don't call _you_ by your first name, _Ky~ou~su~ke~''_ he sings teasingly.

The forward copies Tenma's earlier action and rolls his eyes. ''Tenma, stop it.''

The time traveler grins. ''Alright, Stalker-san.''

Tsurugi groans.

Raimon simply watches, already used to the brunet's teasing, but Kariya blinks in surprise. ''Uh… am I missing something here?''

''Tenma's crazy,'' answers Kurumada, as if it explains everything… which, in his eyes, it… probably does.

His teammates nod in agreement and Kariya sweatdrops. He throws a look at the brunet, who smiles – the tealhead can swear there are sparkles surrounding him. ''Al…right?'' it comes out as a question. ''How… so, exactly?''

Tenma notices the sharpening of Kariya's brown eyes as he asks that question. _'Hm… gathering information on your teammates, aren't you?'_

''Well, as you just heard, he apparently challenged the Holy Emperor himself. In his own territory,'' answers Shindou with an exasperated look at his junior.

Shinsuke nods. ''And he calls everyone stalkers.'' He turns his curious gaze to Tenma. ''Did you call the Holy Emperor a stalker as well?''

Raimon's team immediately looks at their time traveler – they certainly wouldn't put it past him to do so, but this is the _Holy Emperor_ they're talking about. Surely he wouldn't… would he?

The future captain sighs sadly. ''Well, it was very tempting,'' he answers, pouting, ''but no. I'm not suicidal…''

' _You are,'_ counters a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Tsurugi.

A second voice, this one belonging to Shindou, agrees. _'You outright challenged Ishido Shuuji while being in_ his _domain.'_ It sounds scolding, even in his head.

The brunet's pout grows. ''Mou… the voices disagree…'' he sulks, gaining a few disbelieving looks and an expression full of confusion and shock from Kariya. ''Apparently, outright admitting that I'm rebelling against him while knowing full well of the consequences _does_ count as suicidal.''

''You did _what?!''_ screeches Shindou. ''Tenma, by doing that you basically painted a target on your back! If you want this revolution to succeed, you ought to be a little more careful! The Holy Emperor's going to do everything in his power to stop you now!''

The time traveler waves his concerns away. ''Don't worry about it, Ishido can't do anything to me. I gave him ammunition, but he doesn't have a gun to shoot it with. He has the information, but he can't do anything with it.''

They fall into silence, each member of the soccer club shocked by his confidence. Meanwhile, Tenma turns to look at Endou. ''But enough of that. Coach, what are we doing for practice?''

The coach blinks, clearly caught off guard by the sudden switch in topics. ''Uh… we'll practice two-on-two for offense and defense,'' he orders, quickly getting rid of his surprise. The brunet is clearly hinting that this conversation is over, and Raimon knows better than to push by now. ''Those on the offense will go for a shoot, while the defense will block it. Shindou, Tenma, you're on offense first. On defense, Kirino and… Kariya,'' decides the coach.

A few minutes later, all of them are in position. Shindou shares a look with Tenma. ''Let's go,'' says the captain and both midfielders start to run, just as Endou kicks the ball towards them.

Shindou easily takes it out of the air and makes his way forward, but is quickly stopped by Kirino. ''I won't let you through!'' exclaims the defender with a challenging smile.

''Tenma!'' the game maker, after realizing Kirino is not going to let him pass, shoots the ball towards the brunet. The time traveler manages to pass Kariya, but the tealhead swiftly turns around and catches up to him.

Raimon's future captain keeps a close eye on Kariya and, unsurprisingly, sees the exact moment brown eyes narrow and the tealhead moves in to push him to the side.

With a flash of blue eyes, the brunet turns away gracefully, but Kariya is having none of it. With a slight twist of his ankle, the tealhead is in front of the brunet again, forcing him to stop running.

Tenma narrows his eyes, catching Kariya's smirk. ''You're playing too rough,'' he mutters, so soft that only the tealhead can hear it. ''And I know a good actor when I see one,'' he adds.

''Oh, so you're onto me, then?'' Kariya's smirk grows as Tenma's grey orbs flash blue. ''So that is the 'mysterious energy' I've heard so much about, huh…'' he makes an attempt to steal the ball, but Tenma dances out of his reach, and raises an eyebrow. ''Why are you so calm? I could be a Seed for all you know.''

The time traveler grins. ''Oh, but I know you're not,'' he responds, twisting out of the way again. ''Don't try to fool me – I know your plan was to come off as nice, and the moment anyone noticed that it wasn't real, you were planning on saying you were a Seed. I have to agree with you, causing chaos is nice, but in the middle of a revolution, it's a bit unwelcomed.''

With that, he passes to Shindou. Before the ball can reach the captain, however, someone else steals it from the air.

''Nii-san?!'' exclaims Haruna as she recognizes the person.

The Teikoku Commander doesn't pay her attention, and instead walks forward, keeping his eyes on Endou and taking the ball with him. ''What're you doing here?'' asks the Raimon coach, surprise evident in his voice.

Kidou's emotionless expression twists into a smile. ''I'm here to join Raimon as the trainer.''

'Eh?!' is about the general reaction. ''Really, Kidou?'' exclaims Endou, shocked, at the same time as Haruna's surprised shout of ''Nii-san, what do you mean?''

''The battle from here on will only get tougher.'' He kicks the ball and it rolls forward. ''I'd like to lend my strength as well.'' Endou stops the ball with his foot. ''Hibiki-san also asked me to,'' he adds.

''I see,'' says Raimon's coach, his voice a lot lighter as he smiles at his friend. ''All right, we'll be playing soccer together again!'' he grins. Kidou gives him a smile of his own, nodding in agreement.

Then he looks at the team. ''Raimon's first opponent will be Gassan Kunimitsu,'' he tells them.

''Gassan Kunimitsu?'' repeats Endou, a sharp edge to his voice. ''They were one of the top eight teams last year, weren't they?''

''Weren't they a team that sent opponents to their knees even in the Nationals?'' asks Shinsuke.

Shindou nods grimly. ''So Fifth Sector has come to take us down right in plain view. But we won't lose!'' Kirino next to him nods in agreement.

''That's the spirit!'' grins their coach. ''Now, let's continue practicing, hm?''

Soon, the next group of defenders and offenders is playing and Tenma moves to the bench in order to grab a water bottle. He throws a look at Kidou, who is talking with his sister. _'Hm… I forgot Kidou-san became our personal trainer today,'_ he muses. _'I wonder… the first time 'round, he didn't really busy himself with me – I was just one of the players, to be honest – but now… the Resistance might see me as an enemy, due to my little outburst at Teikoku. Even if that's not the case, I'm sure Hibiki-san has asked Kidou-san to keep an eye on me, especially since the Holy Emperor himself has taken an interest in me.'_

He tears his eyes away from the new trainer and instead looks absentmindedly at the field. _'It's really different this time. Back then, I was just another nameless first-year – important to Raimon, but not significant as an individual to either the Resistance or Fifth Sector. This time, though, I've challenged both of them outright. I've shown both of them I have more knowledge than they'd expect of a thirteen-year-old kid and I've also shown that I'm not afraid to use it. Furthermore, I can't fall back on Raimon all that much – I have too many secrets. I know too much. I_ won't _put them all in danger. And besides, I can't very well tell them I'm from the future, or anyone else for that matter. No, I can only depend on myself and the connections I make.'_

He sighs softly, massaging his forehead, already feeling the beginnings of a headache. _'But I don't have any connections at the moment. I know that girl from the swimming pool, Shinohara, and she might be able to help me with my plan for the match against Kidokawa. Besides her… there's no one else I can depend on, I'm afraid. Coach Endou, perhaps, but he's mainly focused on the wellbeing of the team so he won't like my more reckless stunts, even though he clearly stated he doesn't side with the Resistance – at least, not completely._

' _Aki-nee will help me to the best of her ability, but she doesn't have the connections I need, not like Kidou-san or Gou- uh, Ishido-san. The other residents of Kogarashi Manor will help as well, but only if there is no other choice. They never liked it when I put myself in danger, and that was when I was physically sixteen. Now that I am thirteen, the protectiveness is only going to get worse. On another note, I'm not sure where I stand with the Resistance right now, so I'll have to depend on coach Endou to put in a good word for me, even though he's not a full-fledged member. Maybe… maybe if I meet Natsumi-san? She could talk to her father, and she was involved in the Resistance before coach Endou. If I make a good impression on her, she'll probably put in a good word for me as well. But then… there's Kidou-san._

' _He's here now, and if my suspicions are right and Hibiki-san asked him to keep an eye on me, he'll be wary of me. I've never really gotten close to him like I have with coach Endou and Gouenji-san, so I don't know how to read him very well. But I think he'll either see me as a child, or I slip up and he'll see me as… what did his Holiness call me again? 'An emperor in my own right'? Yes, that's it. He'll either see me as simply an insignificant individual in the rebelling team or as a third party._

' _To be honest, I kind of am. I'm against Fifth Sector, but I don't side with the Resistance either. I have my own agenda. However, both the Resistance and Fifth Sector are large organizations with lots of connections and resources, while the only thing I have is knowledge. Priceless knowledge, yes, but even with that I can't do much if I don't have the means to put it to use. The only thing I have now is my own wit._

' _I would've liked to keep both Fifth Sector and the Resistance at a point where I can avoid them, but with Kidou-san here, that's pretty much impossible. He's a genius, he'll definitely see through me – he'll notice that I have my own ideas and hidden knowledge, I'm just not sure when._

' _Even so, there is still the problem of connections. I can't- no, I_ won't _manipulate anyone in the Resistance to give me information about what they're up to, and Fifth Sector is basically impossible. I don't know anyone there… maybe Oshita or Ishido, if I play my cards right, but I doubt it. So both Fifth Sector and the Resistance are off-limits to me. There's no way I can convince either of the two to do what I want. Raimon… should be doable, at least partly. But they mostly have to focus on the rebellion and I definitely won't put them in harm's way, so that's a limited source. The other teams are the same. They might not be_ my _team, but all of them are just teens. I'm not going to put them in danger if I can help it._

' _Well… I guess that leaves one group, a group both Fifth Sector and the Resistance have ignored for the most part. Though, I'm afraid that will be their downfall, at least Fifth Sector's – I have no interest in taking down the Resistance, unless they get in my way. Anyway, back to the main point – while Fifth Sector gets their power from their sponsors, the upper class, and the Resistance from all their connections and those who still remember free soccer, I'm going for the press and, through them, the public._

' _If I can get the public on my side, I'll be practically unstoppable. There won't be need for me to hide all that much, except for the whole 'time travel' thing. It'll get an investigation on Fifth Sector started, definitely, and they won't be able to do anything because everyone will keep their eyes on them. That will practically cut them off completely, and if they_ do _try something, it'll end them. The Resistance, on the other hand… they'll have to move carefully, so they won't be able to mess up my plans all that much or they'd risk getting involved as well.'_

Tenma breathes out slowly. _'As long as I can pull this off… I could actually win this,'_ he realizes. He quickly scans his teammates – they all seem to be watching the field intensively. A quick look at the bench shows that Haruna, Endou and the managers are watching practice as well.

The brunet locks eyes with Kidou's goggled ones, and the man frowns. The time traveler blinks in what he knows is a mix of innocence and curiosity. After a few moments, the new trainer tears his eyes away from Raimon's future captain, instead focusing on the training.

Raimon's time traveler sighs softly. _'Pulling this off is going to be a bit harder than I first suspected. I guess… I'm going to need Aki-nee's help.'_

* * *

When he gets home, almost two hours later, the brunet quickly makes his way to the living room. ''I'm home!'' he calls, waiting for an answer.

''Welcome back!'' a few voices answer. He recognizes Aki's voice, coming from the kitchen area. Tenma doesn't waste any time and immediately enters the kitchen, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. His sister-figure turns around with a gentle smile, but it's replaced by a confused yet serious look when she sees him. ''Tenma, what's wrong?''

The time traveler sighs. ''Aki-nee, I'm going to need your help.''

The woman immediately puts down the pan she was holding. ''Of course, what is it?'' she lowers her voice, aware of the other residents of the house. ''Is it… about Fifth Sector?'' her brother-figure nods. ''What can I help you with?''

Tenma locks eyes with her, his own greyish blue orbs only showing honesty and determination.

''With starting a war.''

* * *

 ***Cackles* things are finally becoming interesting! I swear, you have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this!**

 **Muhahaha~ the next few chapters are going to be completely crazy- scratch that, the rest of _Arc 2_ is going to be completely crazy! I cannot _wait_ for the reactions~ *grins wickedly***

 **Well, on another note: I'm going on holiday for about two to three weeks, and I'm not sure if I'll have wifi. So, if the next chapter is a little late, I apologize in advance, but I hope you all understand that I can't really do anything about it! Anyway, I'll see you guys somewhere in August!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess who's back, back again~!**

 **Hi. I'm back from holiday. It was hot, it was fun, and I met a girl who had the same voice as I do which was very creepy and awesome.**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the compliment! Um... you still alive? :'D**

 _ **Kryzdrei Gonzaga:**_ **Not only the Resistance and Fifth Sector, but also Tenma~! I'm not _that_ good, there are lots of better authors! Yup, things are really progressing now, aren't they? I'm always awesome *flips hair* XD nah, it's actually an inside joke - I started saying ''I'm awesome'' to my friends, waiting for them to contradict me. After two years they still hadn't said anything so I guess I really _am_ awesome! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Mistylove:**_ **I guess you could say that, yeah... but honestly, it's not like I have something against the Resistance, I just thought they didn't make much sense.**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! How did your exams go? I hope they went well! Tsurugi's character development is coming soon - or, well, more than there's already been. More of Kariya and Aki this chapter! The voices are just his subconscious :'D Tenma's Keshin, I'm working on that in Arc 3~! Nah, I don't mind the questions, it's nice reading it! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! My holidays went well, too ^.^**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Well it's not exactly Tenma vs Kidou, it's more like Tenma vs Fifth Sector? And kind of Tenma vs the Resistance, too.**

 _ **D.N.S Akira:**_ **Well, not exactly. I mean, Kidou hasn't really noticed anything weird about Tenma yet, only that he's a bit more confident than someone would expect of a kid his age. Hissatsu, hm... I want Tenma to have some new hissatsu, too, so maybe water and/or ice would be a good idea, yeah. Thanks for the inspiration! My holidays went well, it was lots of fun! :)**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **...insane, yeah, that's kind of what people describe me as :'D I'm glad you enjoy it though! Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger, and sorry for the wait - I did have wifi on my holiday, but it was quite bad and I don't think wifi could've handled uploading an actual chapter. It was fun, though! Pizza, I like pizza~!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yup, Taiyou and Yuuichi will be constants in the story, but it's going to take a while before they appear again!**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, I hope you'll keep enjoying it!**

 _ **Silvia1:**_ **Hm, that's an interesting idea, but I don't think it will fit into the rest of the story... thanks for the holiday wishes, though!**

 _ **shichi19:**_ **I'm glad you like the 'new' aspects - I wasn't sure if I should put them in at first, since it's pretty different from the actual anime. The war... yeah, lots of surprises. _Lots._ It's impossible to get used to Tenma, don't worry :'D but eventually they're just kind of resigned to it. Yeah, Tenma gets a lot of 'bad' parents, so I'm glad you like this image of them!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **Glad you liked the cliffhanger XD most people didn't like it as much, I believe. Thank you!**

 _ **Kuro Oji-sama:**_ **The war will probably be a little different then you'll expect, so I hope you'll still enjoy reading it. Minamisawa will make an appearance around the Gassan Kunimitsu-Raimon match, but I won't say too much about that because it's quite an important spoiler.**

 _ **DestinyDystopia:**_ **Kariya is awesome XD Well, here's the next chapter, no need to wait any longer! My holiday was fine, thank you!**

 _ **Fuwuwua:**_ **Hm, I didn't know that about Soul users, thanks for pointing it out. Let me think of an explanation... got one! ''The amount of people who can use their soul is 1 in 10, but those whose Soul is strong enough to be utilized in a different way - Soul trance, for example - is far lower because of the amount of stress, focus and training it requires, and even then only the strongest Soul users have enough core energy to effectively use it.'' How's that? XD Hope your studying went well after you finished nitpicking :'D**

 _ **LaLaLa:**_ **Ahaha, yeah, self-esteem issues somehow showed up. Trust me when I say that I did _not_ plan on it, I finished writing these chapters, looked back at it and could only think ''how the heck did this happen''. Worse? They're not going away for a _very_ long time *sweatdrops* ehehe... anyway, your review really made me laugh, I loved it! Thank you for reading!**

 _ **Endou877:**_ **I'm not sure yet about Gouenji. At this point, he's still ''Ishido Shuuji'' and of course ''Gouenji Shuuya'' will show up later, but I haven't written it yet and I also don't have many ideas for it - I'm literally making this up as I go! Guess we'll both just have to wait and see XD**

 _ **Milena987:**_ **I don't know, I haven't written that far yet. You'll just have to be patient!**

 _ **poesjeoban:**_ **I'm glad you like it and don't worry about your thoughts, that's certainly not the weirdest thing people asked/told me... XD Ten hours in the car? Oh, that's horrible, I had to spend 10 hours in the car as well - only, I get carsick when I read or draw, so I'm very bored and just listen to music... you're welcome, I enjoy writing this story!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Nope, Tenma's not kidding XD ''No fear'' more like ''no self-preservation'' :'D more hanging out of trees, huh... well, I'll see what I can do~! The voices are actually just his subconscious this time... ^.^**

 _ **Daniele2344:**_ **That's an interesting concept, yeah. Who knows, maybe someone will write something like that someday. Would be nice.**

 **Guys every time I respond to reviews I almost end up crying because this takes almost an hour every single time I update. I appreciate the comments, though!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, yada yada, we all know how it goes.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

The residents of Kogarashi Manor are in for an eventful – and quite shocking – evening. The cause for this shock is none other than their landlady and the young Raimon student, who are more like brother and sister than distant relatives.

The members of the Akizora Challengers team, otherwise known as the residents of Kogarashi Manor, are making their way outside the house in order to train for their match tomorrow, when the door of the large manor slams open and Matsukaze Tenma comes storming out.

To see the youngest member of their household so angry is definitely a shock – usually the young brunet is very kind and cheerful. What is even more stunning, however, is when a furious Kino Aki follows him out of the door. ''Absolutely not!''

The brunet turns around and, to everyone's shock, glares at his sister-figure. ''You are not my guardian! You can't stop me! With or without you, I'm going to do this!'' he yells.

The landlady returns the glare with one of her own, her usually pretty smiling face set in a scowl. ''You are _thirteen_ years old, Tenma! I might not be your official guardian but I can certainly stop you!'' she rants. ''You've been very reckless lately and I've reluctantly let you do your own thing, but this goes too far! I won't allow it!''

Tenma grits his teeth in frustration. ''Aki-nee, I _know_ what I'm doing! I don't care if you don't allow it, I'm going to do this! I told before and I'll tell you again, you can't stop me!'' since he is facing the house, he doesn't notice the three new arrivals.

Aki doesn't notice them either, too caught up in her anger and worry. ''I will call your parents if I have to,'' she threatens and his glowing blue eyes narrow. ''Don't give me that look, young man! Your parents have entrusted your wellbeing to me and if I allow you to go through with this insane idea, I will be putting you at risk! If forcing you to go back to Okinawa means that your safety is ensured, I will gladly do-''

She's cut off by someone coughing. The landlady blinks, for the first time taking in her surroundings, and flushes when she catches sight of both the Akizora Challengers and Kogure, Kidou and Endou watching the fight with her young relative. ''Oh… h-how long have you been here?'' she stutters weakly.

Endou and Kidou share a look. ''Long enough,'' answers the Raimon coach seriously. ''What's wrong?''

They all seem anxious for the answer, but Aki seems unwilling to answer. She doesn't meet anyone's eyes, and both the Akizora Challengers and the Raimon coaches seem worried at the uncharacteristic reaction.

The woman hesitates and shoots a look at her young relative. Tenma has started petting Sasuke and his back is turned to the other people present, but they can all see how tense his form is. Aki sighs and allows herself to relax a little. ''Just a… disagreement,'' she says finally. ''Please, don't concern yourself about it.'' Before anyone can protest, however, a smile lights up her face. ''But Endou-kun, Kidou-kun, what are you doing here?''

Endou shares another look with Kidou, but then forces a light grin on his face. ''We ran into Kogure,'' he says, as if it explains everything. ''But anyway… what is this team?''

''They're the Akizora Challengers,'' explains Kogure. ''It's a team made up by the residents of Kogarashi Manor… except Tenma-kun, of course,'' he says, nodding towards the brunet who has turned around to watch the scene.

''So you're still playing soccer!'' Endou grins.

Kogure nods and turns to his team. ''This is Endou Mamoru, coach of the Raimon Jr. High's soccer club. They're our opponent tomorrow!''

''Eh?!'' Endou stares at his ex-teammate in shock. The smaller man sends him a pleading look and Raimon's coach quickly composes himself. ''A-ah, yeah… um, we were just discussing a few things for the match.''

His friend breathes a sigh of relief and then addresses his team again. ''So, were you going for a practice run?'' at the nods he receives, the man grins. ''Alright then, that's the spirit! We'll discuss the last things now!''

He quickly leads Endou and Kidou into the house, quickly followed by Aki. Tenma silently watches as the Akizora Challengers start their run, but is then distracted by his name. ''Tenma!'' he looks up and Endou grins at him. ''Want to come as well?''

The brunet nods silently, following them to Kogure's room. Aki brings them drinks and then goes downstairs to continue her preparation of dinner, leaving Kogure to explain the situation to his Raimon friends.

''So…'' hums Endou softly. ''A substitute team, huh…''

Kogure nods, a little worried. ''Hai. We haven't had a match in a long time, but the opponent backed out all of a sudden. My team was really looking forward to it, and I just don't have the heart to tell them it's cancelled… so please, Endou-san!'' begs the smaller man.

Raimon's coach crosses his arms thoughtfully. ''Well, I don't see any harm in it… it's not a real team, and we did get a new member today. I'd like to see what he is capable of,'' muses the keeper. ''What do you think, Kidou?''

The new trainer nods slowly. ''I see your point. It would be good practice… and I'd get to see their real skill in a less serious situation. I think it's a good idea.''

A bright grin crosses Endou's face. ''Well, alright then!'' Kogure's face lights up in relief as he thanks his ex-captain. The three adults then continue with the details for the match.

Once they're finished, Tenma follows the three men to the living room. They all sit down and the three older males start a conversation, but the brunet doesn't pay attention to them, instead focusing on his own thoughts.

''Tenma.'' At the sound of his name, the time traveler looks up. Both Kidou and Kogure are still talking, but Endou is looking at him. ''How about we take a walk?'' offers the coach.

After a moment of hesitation, the future captain sighs and nods. Both soccer freaks excuse themselves and make their way to the peaceful garden – Aki is still preparing dinner and the Akizora Challengers aren't back yet.

Raimon's coach watches his young charge for a few moment, before breaking the gentle silence that surrounds them. ''Is everything okay?'' grey eyes turn to him and the coach frowns worriedly. ''That fight just now… I know Aki is usually really calm. She doesn't get worked up so easily.''

Tenma sighs and gives a noncommittal shrug. ''It's… just a misunderstanding,'' he mutters softly, averting his eyes.

Endou's dark eyes don't leave him and it's clear in his expression that he knows it's more than that. When it becomes apparent that the brunet isn't planning on saying anything else, he sighs. ''Tenma, I know that you have a few… problems,'' he settles on saying. The brunet's eyes flash to him, caution and shock swirling in his grey orbs. His coach smiles reassuringly. ''I'm not completely sure what, and I know you don't want to tell me. Perhaps it's because of what happened with Fifth Sector these past few days, or maybe you're not feeling like a part of the team yet-''

''No, that's not true!'' Tenma's shout cuts him off. They fall silent, both surprised by the brunet's outburst. ''T-that's not it.''

Endou nods and smiles. ''Alright, if you say so.'' Then his expression turns serious again. ''Even so, there's something wrong. And yeah, I get you don't want to tell me, really, I do. But… I just want you to know that if you _ever_ need someone to talk to, you can come to me.'' He turns to face the boy properly. ''I'm your coach – it's my job to make sure you're alright. I _want_ to make sure you're alright. So if you ever need anything, feel free to come to me, okay? I'll try everything in my power to help you.''

The time traveler breathes out slowly, not meeting the man's eyes. After a few moments of tense silence, he nods. ''Al- alright,'' he says softly. ''Thanks, I- I'll keep that in mind.''

Endou waits for a few seconds longer. ''Well… I'll see you tomorrow during training, then.''

''Yeah. See you tomorrow, stalker coach.''

The keeper doesn't react for a few moments, but then sighs when the brunet doesn't say anything else. ''See you tomorrow, Tenma.'' He slowly walks back inside, throwing a last look over his shoulder, but the time traveler doesn't look up.

In fact, he doesn't lift his gaze until his coach is safely inside the house. A weary look crosses his face. ''As if it's that easy…'' he mutters softly, running a hand through his hair and staring at the sky.

' _As if anything is ever that easy.'_

* * *

The next morning, Tenma makes his way downstairs for breakfast. When he enters the dining room, he's greeted by a few of the other residents of Kogarashi Manor. ''Morning, Tenma-kun!'' calls Kaedeno, a young woman with dark eyes and spiky pink hair. ''Did you sleep well?''

The brunet takes the seat next to Tsukimi, a young man with light blue hair. ''Good morning,'' he greets. ''I slept well, thanks for asking.'' He scans the table – as usual, it's quite uneventful. Akiyama, a dark blue-haired high school student, is almost falling asleep again, just barely keeping her head from falling in her cereal. Henkutsu, being the grumpy middle-aged man he is, is reading the newspaper, twisting his mustache. Toyota, the keeper of the Akizora Challengers – who also has a crush on Aki – is cheerfully chatting with Kaedeno, while Tsukimi is eating his breakfast calmly, as usual.

Tenma isn't surprised that the last few members of their household haven't shown up yet. Kuriyama Hiroshi, oldest man in the house, is probably still sleeping. The oldest woman in the house, Kazeaki, is bustling around in the kitchen together with Aki. Kogure is just entering the dining room and takes a seat at the table, adjusting his tie. And then the last resident of Kogarashi Manor-

''I'm lateeeeeeee!'' comes a shout from upstairs, followed by a few loud bangs and a pained cry.

The only reaction comes from Kaedeno, who smiles amusedly. ''You alright, Johnny?''

''I'm fine!'' calls a male voice back. A moment later, the owner of the voice enters the room, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and messing up his light brown hair even more than usual. Johnny Autumn, Australian exchange student, adjusts his glasses as he sits down on the empty seat next to the youngest resident of the manor. ''Good morning, everyone.''

A few moments later, the oldest woman in the house, Kazeaki, comes out of the kitchen with two plates. ''Ah, right on time, Johnny-kun!'' she says with a grandmother-y smile as she places one of the plates in front of him. ''There you go!''

''Thank you for the meal, Kazeaki-san!'' responds the exchange student as the Japanese woman sits down in an empty chair.

Just as she sits down, a younger woman walks out of the kitchen, carrying two plates as well. Her gentle smile is strained just the tiniest bit as she places one of the plates down in front of her relative, the other going to Kogure. ''Good morning, Johnny, Kogure, Tenma.''

The time traveler flinches. ''Good morning, Aki-nee,'' he responds, not meeting her gaze. ''Thank you.'' He quickly takes a bite of his food to avoid any more talking.

The chatting at the table dies down as the residents of Kogarashi Manor watch the two relatives. The tension between them is unmistakable, but despite having asked several times, no one knows what yesterday's fight was about.

''I made your bento.'' Aki's uncharacteristically composed voice breaks the silence. ''It's in the kitchen.''

Grey eyes flash towards her before quickly returning to the plate. ''Thank you.''

The landlady keeps her eyes trained on her young relative. ''Kazeaki-san, Kaedeno-chan and Tsukimi-kun have offered to help me cook for both teams after the match.''

The brunet nods, but doesn't look up again. ''I'll let my team know.''

Aki tightens her grip on her chopsticks. ''We will continue our… conversation from yesterday tonight,'' she says coolly. The boy's shoulders tense. ''Don't try to get out of it.''

Tenma lowers his head in a slight nod and shoves his chair back. ''Thank you for the meal,'' he says softly.

''You have barely eaten anything, dear.''

The time traveler's eyes flicker over to Kazeaki as she speaks. ''I'm not hungry,'' he mutters as he picks up his plate. ''Besides, I have to get to training.'' With that he makes his way to the kitchen.

No one mentions that he has plenty of time before morning practice starts.

* * *

' _I need to get Aki-nee on my side.'_

Tenma chews on his pen, a bad habit he's picked up from Aoyama during one of the many Raimon study sessions, and absentmindedly stares at the words written in his reverse notebook. Instead of taking notes, like he's _supposed_ to, he's been writing down ideas and plans for the 'war'.

His pen hovers above the paper, his brow furrowing in thought. _'Technically, I don't need to do this,'_ he realizes. _'I mean, the first time around it worked out without my help. But still…'_ his grip on the pen tightens as memories flood his mind. _'I won't let Fifth Sector get away with this. Not this time. Not after all the crimes they have committed. And I will_ not _tolerate the Resistance's actions once they win against Fifth Sector – the way they just discarded the Seeds… yeah, those kids might've done something wrong, but that's no reason to cast them aside._

' _I might not have to do this. I could just limit my concerns to Raimon and my other friends, but I won't. I'm not giving up on those kids – they deserve to play free soccer just as much as we do. They are victims of Fifth Sector's regime and they only have gotten to that point because no one was there to help them before, certainly not the Resistance. I won't just abandon them like that. Not again.'_

With that in mind, he continues his secret planning for a good twenty minutes, waiting for the lesson to end – practice will start immediately after that. Drawing a timeline and slowly adding all the information he can remember is a good start, to say the least.

' _Alright, so first things first – I need connections. Starting a war is nice enough and all, but I can't pull it off on my own. I already decided to get the public on my side, there are always people who would sponsor me or something. But how? They'll need to be able to reach me, but if I use my real name and face, Fifth Sector won't hesitate to take me out. So basically, I need a 'secret' identity and a way for people to contact me without actually meeting 'Matsukaze Tenma'. What would be the best idea for my other identity, then?_

' _I suppose it would be best if I play the role of 'scared, innocent child' who, despite everything, decided to do the right thing. That always appeals to the people – a martyr. Especially a young one. I need to be young, yet old enough to be taken seriously. So I suppose my physical age – thirteen – is perfect. So then what? A thirteen-year-old kid who decided to go against Fifth Sector. I can't openly attack them, that'd go against the whole new persona – perhaps reveal things in an interview? That would get the attention of the press, for sure, but I won't immediately risk my own safety if I use an alias._

' _I'd need a contract with an interviewer. It would be best if they didn't work for any paper, or had at least enough freedom to be able to do what they want. They would also be my link to the media – they'd have to handle other papers and manipulate the press so that everything goes according to plan._

' _Furthermore, I'm going to need money. Or rather, I'm going to need money in order to start investigating Fifth Sector. For that, I'm completely dependent on the public. Despite everything I can do, I'm still physically thirteen – I'm never going to get all the money I need by myself. I'm also going to need a safe place for it, a bank, for example, but I'm still a minor, so I'm going to need the help of an adult for that. On another note, collecting the money isn't going to be easy either. There should be a point where people could give money… somewhere safe, with competent people in charge who are completely dedicated to this ask. But where am I going to find people like that?_

' _Then of course, people in charge of the investigation and the investigation itself. We'd need evidence. Maybe hire a detective or something? I'd rather have more people for that – eavesdropping, making pictures, hacking files, stuff like that. I'll still need to work out the details, though. Besides, if I get the support of the government, it won't just come down on me and my people. They can do much more than I can. But how am I going to get their attention? They'd never believe me._

' _Unless… unless the war grows. If it gets big enough to catch the government's attention, they_ will _search me out for information. If that happens and I can get them on my side, or at least ally myself with them, I'd basically have the whole investigation I need. So-'_

''Matsukaze, are you even listening?''

Tenma looks up at the teacher, who is looking at him with clear annoyance in her eyes. ''Or is your time too precious for the likes of us?'' she adds sarcastically.

The time traveler almost rolls his eyes but thinks the better of it at the last second. ''No, sensei,'' he says instead.

The woman only narrows her eyes and stalks towards his desk. Tenma almost sighs in boredom but refrains from doing so – this particular teacher is among the most hated adults in the school. Not only due to the subject she gives, math, but also because she takes every chance she gets to punish the students. One missing answer could earn you a detention.

The teacher grabs his notebook and inspects it. She flips through it, carefully scanning each page. A look of disbelief and confusion stretches on her face. ''I could've sworn…'' she mutters and turns her harsh eyes back to the time traveler, who inconspicuously slides the reverse notebook further under his math book. ''What were you writing just now?''

Tenma looks back, unblinking. ''Math.'' And then, as an afterthought, he lazily adds, ''and Itou-sensei, I would appreciate it if you didn't use my homework as a cheat sheet.''

Someone in the back of the class chokes and Itou's face starts to turn purple. ''The sheer insolence!'' she yells furiously. ''Detention!''

The time traveler tilts his head. ''For what, exactly?'' he asks innocently.

''Are you talking back to me?!'' the woman is almost screaming at this point.

Tenma's lips tilt upwards in a small, mocking smile. ''Yes, sensei, I believe that's how a conversation works.''

Itou throws Tenma's notebook down furiously. ''That's it, you brat! Detention for a week!''

The brunet raises an eyebrow. ''Do you have a logical reason for giving me detention?''

The teacher seems taken aback for a second that even now, Raimon's future captain isn't giving in, but then her anger returns. ''You are being very ungrateful and insolent! You will respect your teachers!''

''How am I being insolent?'' asks Tenma, his mocking smile growing. ''I merely asked you a question, sensei. That's what you're here for, right? To help students understand things?'' the woman sputters something, but before she can say anything, the brunet continues. ''You cannot give me detention when I haven't done anything, sensei. In this case, I have merely asked questions in order to clarify the situation. I have not, at any moment during this conversation, disrespected you. If I did, I did so without meaning to and I apologize deeply. Besides, your reasoning is completely illogical, so according to school rules you can't give me detention because I haven't done anything wrong.''

Itou is positively fuming by now. ''My reasoning is completely logical! As logical as the math I teach!''

' _Got ya now.'_ The brunet gives her an innocent look. ''Your reasoning is as logical as math? Really? So, if I could prove math isn't entirely logical, will you take back everything you said? I won't have detention anymore?''

The teacher clearly isn't thinking clearly, for if she was, she would've thought twice about the time traveler's calm behavior. ''Yes!''

'Alright then,'' says Tenma, a sudden smirk replacing the innocent angel look from before. Itou suddenly doesn't seem as sure of her words anymore once she sees the smirk. Even so, she cannot do anything as the brunet stands up and makes his way to the board.

Once he's there, he grabs a marker and turns to the class. ''You are my witnesses, right?'' he asks them innocently.

Most of his classmates share hesitant looks. The soccer club members, however, are reacting differently. _''What are you doing!''_ mouths Tsurugi furiously, clearly frustrated by the brunet's behavior despite the threat of missing practice for a whole week.

Meanwhile, the class representative nods slowly. ''Alright, I suppose that's fair,'' he says slowly, his classmates agreeing with his words.

Tenma grins deviously. ''Great.'' With that, he turns back to the whiteboard and starts writing. The tension is impossible to miss as everyone waits for him to finish. ''Done.'' The brunet steps aside to show the lines he wrote on the board.

 _x = 0,999…_

 _10x = 9,999…_

 _10x – x = 9,999… - 0,999…_

 _9x = 9_

 _x = 1_

For a moment, silence is the only thing in the classroom. Tenma gives the class a few moments to process the numbers written on the whiteboard and then turns to the teacher. ''So…'' he throws the marker in the air, where it spins a few times, ''…I believe that proves my point, right?'' he asks, grinning cheekily as he catches the marker.

''I- I…'' Itou stutters, completely stunned. Tenma's grin grows as he watches her struggle. ''I won't tolerate this!'' she explodes finally. ''That's it, young man! Two weeks of detention-''

''Sorry, sensei, but you agreed to his terms,'' speaks the class representative calmly and bravely. ''You said that if he could prove math was not completely logical, he wouldn't get detention.''

Itou growls. ''Very well then! Matsukaze, come with me!''

The brunet blinks. ''Where are we going?''

''To the principal!''

* * *

Just before the ending bell rings, Matsukaze Tenma comes walking out of the principal's office with a victorious grin on his face. Just before he closes the door behind him, he throws a smile at the people inside. ''I'm glad we managed to come to this understanding,'' he tells them. ''This really restores my faith in this school. Now, I will be enjoying my _free time,_ so I hope you have a good day, Itou-sensei, assistant principal, principal.''

With that he closes the door, just as the bell rings. The time traveler grins to himself as he slings his bag over his shoulder and starts walking in the direction of the exit of the school.

He makes his way to the soccer club building and finds himself in the clubroom a minute later. Only a few of his teammates have arrived yet, but that's not surprising, considering school let out barely three minutes ago.

Soon after, the other members of the soccer club start to arrive. When the doors slide open to reveal the first years, though, Tenma almost winces at the glare shot his way. ''Matsukaze Tenma,'' hisses the resident Seedling, ''are you _out of your mind?''_

The brunet tilts his head, a confused look in his wide eyes, forming the perfect picture of innocence. ''Yes.''

'' _Two weeks of detention?''_

That catches the attention of the rest of the club. ''What?'' demands Kurumada as he looks between the two first-years. Then he turns his eyes towards their time traveler. ''What did you do?''

The future captain puts on an indignant expression. ''What makes you think _I_ did something?''

That earns him disbelieving looks from the entire team. ''Whenever there's trouble, you seem to be at the center,'' comments Ichino with a roll of his eyes at the same time Kurama mutters ''you're Tenma.''

Tenma huffs and crosses his arms. ''You call this trouble? Wait till I go all out.'' At the looks he gets, he grins mischievously. ''Mutant carrots. It was a complete slaughter.'' Then he turns his eyes on Tsurugi's furious form. ''For your information, I got out of the detention.''

''What?'' Shinsuke voices the thought of all first-years. ''But- but Itou-sensei was so mad!''

The time traveler nods. ''She was. And so was principal Kinzan and the assistant principal,'' he admits. ''But it's hardly the hardest thing I've ever had to get out of. I remember this one time my friends and I set fire to a pool and we were caught red-handed. In the end, they all let us go with a praise for our hard work.''

His words are followed by silence, which is then broken by Shindou's weary mutter. ''I'm not even surprised anymore. Is it strange I'm not even surprised anymore?''

Kirino sends his best friend a desperate look and then turns his blue orbs back to their wayward first-year. ''Remind me to hire you as my lawyer if I'm ever accused of commiting a crime.''

Tenma grins and salutes. ''Noted!''

* * *

Later that evening, the entire Raimon team find themselves making their way towards the riverbank field. Instead of taking the bus, like they would usually, they decided to walk, since it's only ten minutes from school.

Tenma's cheerful mood from earlier has disappeared and instead he's frowning thoughtfully. Despite the match that will start in barely half an hour, there's something even more important on his mind.

His conversation with Aki tonight.

''What're you thinking about?'' asks a voice from beside him and he locks eyes with Kariya. The tealhead sounds friendly enough, keeping up his nice act, but the brunet can see the way his eyes are narrowed. You can only notice it if you look closely, and to the rest of the team, Kariya probably looks like the nice first-year they all believe him to be.

Well, if his teammate wants to play this part, Tenma won't stop him. ''The coach of the opposite team is angry with me and she wants to talk to me tonight,'' he answers with a shrug.

Confusion and wariness swirls in Kariya's eyes. ''Why would you have anything to do with that coach?''

The brunet's lips twitch upwards. ''She's my relative and my sort-of-guardian for as long as I'm living in Inazuma Town.'' He then raises his eyebrows. ''Why so curious? Trying to make friends, or do you just want to get to know your teammates better?'' his tone is light, but the other knows the meaning behind it.

Kariya's eyes narrow but he doesn't let it show and instead smiles. ''You caught me,'' he answers in a teasing tone. ''Interesting living arrangements, hm?''

The time traveler's only reaction is a vague nod. They fall into silence, listening to the chattering of their teammates around them. Neither is looking at the other, but both know they're keeping track of each other.

''Say, Kariya,'' starts Tenma and the tealhead's brown eyes flicker to him, ''why did you join Raimon?''

To anyone else, it might just be a question out of polite interest. To them, it's something else entirely.

 _What is your reason for joining the team?_

The tealhead things about his answer for a moment. ''Well… I've always liked soccer, but the other kids at the orphanage I live in aren't interested. I guess I just wanted to try it for real.''

Someone else might be misled by all the different faces of the tealhead, but Tenma has known him for three years. He can only detect honesty in his words. ''Hm, is that so,'' he muses. ''So, I take it you're having fun. Think it will continue to be entertaining?''

 _How long are you going to keep this up?_

Kariya tilts his head. ''Hm… yeah, it's fun. I guess we'll just see what happens.'' Tenma can see a little bit of his usual smirk in the smile that the tealhead shoots him.

 _As long as I feel like it. What're you going to do about it?_

He's clearly trying to unsettle the future captain. Well, if he wants to play like that, why not return the favor? When Tenma answers next, he keeps his voice and expression just as carefully composed as they were during the whole conversation.

''Well, let's hope you'll enjoy it here, then. I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly.''

For a moment, Kariya looks taken aback and Tenma can see the calculations shooting through his sharp eyes. He's trying to find the hidden meaning behind the words, but the thing is, there _is_ no hidden meaning. It's completely sincere.

Their little game is cut short by Shindou. ''We're here!''

It's true. They've arrived at the riverbank field, where the Akizora Challengers are already gathered and waiting. It doesn't take long for the two teams to start gathering at their respective benches, waiting for the match to start.

Tenma tunes out Endou's talk about not having any responsibilities and just playing freely – having heard it before – and instead looks at Aki as she encourages her own team.

Their eyes meet and Aki frowns. The anger that smoldered in her eyes yesterday has died down, not that Tenma is surprise. His relative doesn't really stay angry for long – of course, she's displeased, but not as furious as the day before.

Well, at least it'll make the upcoming conversation a little easier.

Soon after, the match start. The difference between the tournament games could not be any more obvious. Instead of the burning resolve to secure a win, laughter echoes over the field as both teams give their all in order to win the friendly game.

It ends with 1-0 for Raimon and it would've been a normal match, if it wasn't for Kariya's hidden rough play. It's not really noticeable, but Tenma has been keeping an eye on the tealhead – and on Kirino – and has seen it all.

He should probably do something about that before it causes chaos within the team like it did last time, but he has other things on his mind and last time it worked out too without his help, right?

''Guess I'll just take my chances,'' he mutters to himself, standing a little ways away from the Raimon and Akizora Challengers members. They're currently back at Kogarashi Manor, mingling after their match and enjoying the snacks Aki made specially for this match.

''Take your chances with what?'' asks a familiar voice from behind him. Tenma glances at Kariya from out of the corner of his eye, seeing the small smirk on his face now that none of Raimon's other members is paying attention.

The brunet raises an eyebrow and turns to face him fully. ''Why so curious?''

The tealhead's smirk grows. ''So far, you're the only one onto me – pretty fast, too. Can't blame a guy for being interested in you,'' he answers simply.

Raimon's future captain shrugs. ''Sorry, I don't swing that way.''

His future friend seems taken aback by his reaction. Tenma can see the gears in his head working as the defender goes over what he's said – he can also see the moment where Kariya realizes exactly what he is implying, because the tealhead suddenly goes red. ''Wha- that's not what I meant!'' he splutters in protest.

''Really?'' asks the brunet, faking naivety. ''It sounded that way to me…''

''No way!'' Kariya yells loudly, attracting the attention of some of their teammates standing in hearing range. The tealhead quickly shoots them a reassuring smile and then looks back at his companion when said brunet sniggers. Realization dawns in his eyes. ''Wait… you're messing with me!''

He sounds almost insulted and Tenma shrugs, a cheeky smile on his face. ''I mess with everybody,'' he tells the defender. ''Have you heard about the time I accused our resident Seedling of being a stalker?''

Kariya blinks in a mix of shock and disbelief, then apparently decides he doesn't want to know, and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. ''You didn't answer my question, though. Take your chances with what?''

Before Tenma can answer, however, someone joins them. He blinks, a little surprised by her sudden appearance. ''Aki-nee?'' he hadn't expected his relative to search him out.

The young woman smiles at Kariya and then focuses on her young charge. ''Tenma, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but I think we should go for a walk.''

Aha. A bit surprising she chooses now of all times to do it, but not completely overwhelming.

''You're right,'' he agrees easily, and shoots an apologetic smile at his teammate. ''Sorry Kariya, but this is… important.''

The tealhead frowns thoughtfully but, after watching the two of them for a moment, nods. ''It's… alright,'' he settles on saying. ''I'll just go talk with Shinsuke-kun.'' With another long, unreadable look at the two relatives, he makes his way to the other first-year.

Aki waits for a moment and then walks towards the manor. Wordlessly, Tenma follows her, and the two make their way towards his room in silence. Once there, the young woman sits down on the bed while her sort-of-brother sits down in his chair.

The silence lasts just long enough to become uncomfortable, but neither of the two seems inclined to break it. The time traveler watches the past version of his relative quietly, waiting for her to say something.

She stares at the ground, seemingly lost in thought. When she finally does look up, though, her eyes are filled with a silent fire. ''You know I'm not happy with whatever you're planning, but my reaction from yesterday was, admittedly, a bit… extreme. I'm willing to hear you out.''

Tenma takes a calming breath and starts talking.

* * *

 **'Nother cliffhanger, nope, I don't regret anything~! Until next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Surprise surprise, the chapter is a few days early, but I have my reasons for that.**

 _ **Kryzdrei Gonzaga:**_ **The war will be quite interesting~ I hope. I haven't really written it yet XD The movie will be included, but it won't be a separate arc, it will just be part of Arc 3. I will tweak some things so it will fit the timeline a little better, but most of it will stay the same, so don't worry about that!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Oh... XD yes, I can see how you'd be confused! I really loved the match scene, too, just Tenma messing with more people (and Shindou's reaction was very funny to write). Hm, that's an interesting point you have there. I suppose you're right, but Tenma is 1) very stubborn, 2) not taking care of himself like he should and 3) not happy with the way Fifth Sector was stopped and especially what came after that - in Tenma's opinion, waiting until they win the Holy Road would mean it's too late to act. Other than that, in the anime it's stated not much time passes between the end of the first season and the start of the second, and Tenma has some things he wants to do as well once the Holy Road is finished, so still having to deal with Fifth Sector at that point will cause more trouble than it's worth, at least in his opinion. I'm glad you liked Kariya though, I really like him as a character too! I don't mind your absence (god knows I should be the one to apologize in advance for what'll happen once I have uploaded this chapter...)**

 _ **D.N.S Akina:**_ **Tenma has skills, don't underestimate him XD Yes, I will be including the movie, but I will change a few small things so it'll fit the rest of the story better - not much, just some small details. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Frost:**_ **Now that you mention it, you're probably right about Raimon influencing Tenma a lot. Maybe I should write some kind of one-shot about that somewhere in the future? Now you've given me inspiration XD**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **I'm very happy you liked the chapter so much and don't worry about not reviewing immediately, I appreciate your constant reviews a lot, so I don't mind if it's a little late! I'm glad I didn't insult you with the math scene - personally, I see math as the enemy that will eventually bring upon my end, but that doesn't mean I don't respect it and people who are better at it than I am. Tenma and his future team have gotten very close, yes, so close they even bother him when they're not actually there! XD Am I cheeky? Uh, I'm not sure... sometimes I am, I guess, and I suppose I use a lot of logic in my daily life. As for analysing things, I think so. It's not as if I'm some master analyser who knows everything about everyone, but I do value knowledge, and I'm quite good at imagining people's reactions, especially those I'm close to. Don't worry, I'm not offended at all! My usual personality, I guess I'm quite cheerful most of the time, and weird, too, I think - I once started protesting for the rights of peanut butter, so yeah... _weird._ I'm glad your exams went well and have fun on your break!**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **Tenma, a nine-tailed fox? XD Yes, he is quite mischievous, isn't he? Yup, poor Kariya! There are seven more chapters in Arc 2 - Arc 3 starts with chapter 28 - so right now we're halfway through! Things getting crazier? Why would you ever think such a thing? *whistles innocently***

 _ **Guest:**_ **No, Aki is Tenma's relative, it's never stated if she is his aunt. I also never said she is his sister, but only that she's _like_ a sister to him. There's a difference ;)**

 _ **Tada:**_ **Sorry for killing you XD I'm glad you like this story so much! Nope, this story is not dead and it won't be, it's just that after this chapter, I'm taking a break - no more than two months - to deal with some other stuff. Sorry :/**

 _ **Kuro Oji-sama:**_ **I'm glad you liked the classroom scene, at the time I wasn't sure if I should write it. I suppose it's a little strange, but I also suppose weirder things have happened in the Inazuma Eleven universe. I shall try to include the hair flipping somewhere in the future, but no promise. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **I'm glad you like it and I hope I will!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **The pool on fire... maybe I'll write a one-shot about that, but not right now. I'm a little busy with some other things, sorry. I guess I prefer the word ''penguin''. What about you?**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **I'm glad you like my stories and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Silvia1:**_ **I'm glad you like it, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **So, that's that. Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Tenma waves his fingers together as he starts his explanation, Aki listening attentively. ''I… know that my wording from yesterday sounds pretty bad,'' is the first thing he says. ''And when I said 'war', I meant a… media or political war, I guess you could call it.''

This certainly grabs her attention and the young woman raises her eyebrows, slightly surprised. Tenma shoots her a dry look. ''Aki-nee, you should know me well enough to realize that I don't want an armed war.'' She has the decency to look sheepish. ''But, as I was saying, I want to start a war. A war to stop Fifth Sector _and_ the Resistance.''

His temporary guardian frowns at that, but she keeps quiet so that he can finish. ''Fifth Sector is… horrible. They _need_ to be stopped, and as I told the Resistance before, not only through soccer. There are many more ways of attacking them. Publically or legally, for example.

''That's also where my second point comes in. I'm not happy with the Resistance. They take things too lightly.'' The time traveler sighs, his whole posture only portraying seriousness. ''I know they can't act easily, but so far, the only things they've done were installing Kidou-san as Teikoku's coach and coach Endou as Raimon's. They're doing their research, but not much is coming from them.''

Tenma looks at his sister-figure with grave grey eyes. ''You know them better than I do, Aki-nee. Tell me, what will they do once Hibiki-san becomes Holy Emperor?''

''Free soccer,'' she answers immediately. When the brunet raises an unimpressed eyebrow, she frowns as she tries to think of a complete answer. ''I'm… not sure, but they'll take care of all Fifth Sector personal and most likely the Seeds as well.''

The brunet nods. ''As I thought.''

( _As he knows._ )

''But is that really right?''

Aki responds with a look of confusion. ''What do you mean?''

Her relative smiles unhappily. ''Is that really right, Aki-nee? Don't you think those Seeds – those _kids_ – deserve to play soccer as well? Who knows what they've gone through under Fifth Sector's regime? Maybe they were forced to work for them. And what about the teams? The Resistance will get rid of Fifth's coaches – which is good – but what then? Are they just going to leave the teams in chaos, without a coach to take charge, and most likely with at least two players gone?''

The brunet shakes his head, answering his own question. ''That's not right. I want to free soccer, too, but I don't want to abandon the other teams once Fifth Sector is beaten. I want to help them too, but the Resistance won't listen to a child.'' His eyes glow blue with his resolve. ''So I'll have to take charge myself.''

He pauses there, allowing Aki to take in everything he just told her. ''But, as I said, I'm barely a teenager. I'm not stupid, I know I can't take on both the Resistance and Fifth Sector like this.'' His lips quirk upwards in a small smile. ''So I'm not going to reveal my identity while I attack them.''

At this, his relative frowns in confusion. ''Then what are you planning?''

Tenma smiles mysteriously and grabs his reverse notebook from the desk behind him. He flips through it until he reaches the right page-

( _Wouldn't do for Aki to see some of the… other things he's written down._ )

-and holds it out to his sister-figure.

The green-haired woman gingerly takes it, throwing a look at Tenma, and then start scanning the words written down. The more she reads, the more she pales. The time traveler watches calmly as she closes the notebook with shaking hands.

''This- this is amazing,'' she brings out, looking up at her supposedly thirteen-year-old relative with wide eyes. He simply smiles knowingly at her. ''How did you…''

Raimon's future captain grins and takes the reverse notebook when Aki gives it back. ''I just used this wondrous thing called common sense, applied a bit of logic, with a dash of reckless ingeniousness – or stupidity, if that's what you want to call it – and ta-da, you end up with plans for a war!'' then his grin melts off his face, replaced by a serious look. ''So? What do you think?''

Aki is silent for a long while, her brow crunched up in thought. After what could be either a few seconds or a few years, she looks up. Green eyes meet her relative's greyish blue ones, searching for something-

( _He's not entirely sure what._ )

-and apparently she finds it, for she gives a slow nod.

''I… at first, I thought you were ignoring reality, but this-'' she swallows nervously. ''This could actually be pulled off. These plans… they're insane, but so detailed.'' She sighs and plays with the hem of her skirt. ''You have that look in your eyes. The one that says you're going to go through with whatever you've said your mind to, and no matter what I do, I can't convince you otherwise.''

Well, that's oddly… specific.

The doubt and hesitance in Aki's eyes slowly drains away, and instead trust takes their place. ''I have no idea how you're planning to do this, but… I'll help you to the best of my ability – if only to make sure you don't do something reckless. Whatever you do, I'll support you.''

A weight he didn't know was there is lifted from his chest, and Tenma's smile is bright and genuine. He quickly closes the distance between them and throws his arms around his relative. ''Thank you. Thank you so much.''

Aki, a little taken aback, wraps her own arms around him and smiles.

Now, if only he can find someone who can set it all off.

* * *

It's only a few hours later that he finds that person.

He and Aki are walking with Sasuke, talking about their plans, when a voice calls his name. ''Matsukaze-kun!''

The two relatives turn around to see who the voice belongs to. A girl of about seventeen, with curly brown locks hold together in a high ponytail by a black ribbon, waves at them. It takes him a moment, but then Tenma recognizes her. ''Shinohara-san? From the swimming pool?''

The girl catches up to them, followed by two other teenagers. She smiles brightly at the two. ''Yep! What a surprise, to see you somewhere non-water related!'' she jokes.

After their first meeting, the two brown-haired teenagers have encountered each other several times at the pool and Tenma would even call them friends now. ''A surprise, indeed,'' he laughs, and then gestures to the woman next to him. ''This is my relative, Kino Aki. Aki-nee, this is a friend from the swimming pool, Shinohara Maiko-san.''

''It's nice to meet you, Kino-san,'' smiles Shinohara, and then gestures to the two teenagers accompanying her. One of them is a girl with dark blue hair, chopped short and straight, and sharp blue eyes, wearing a torn red short over black pants with a black leather jacket. ''This is my friend Kishi Jiro.''

The short-haired girl grins and chews on what appears to be bubblegum. '''Sup.''

Shinohara then gestures to the last of the three, a boy of about the same age as the other two. His hair is dark copper and messy and his eyes are a challenging, fiery caramel. His dark grey jeans are ripped and he wears a short-sleeved, dark orange shirt with some kind of band logo on it. ''And this is Tengan Seiji.''

''What, I'm no friend of yours or something?'' he fake glares at her.

Shinohara rolls her eyes. ''Ignore him.'' She then gestures to the younger boy. ''And this is one of the regulars of the pool, Matsukaze Tenma.''

Kishi proceeds to choke on air.

The brunette next to her quickly thumps on her back. Once the dark-haired girl is not in danger of dying anymore, she stares at Tenma with wide eyes. ''Matsukaze Tenma, as in, the first-year Raimon midfielder? With this new form of energy manipulation? Who was taken to the Holy Emperor _himself_ for questioning? _That_ Matsukaze Tenma?''

The brunet blinks, taken aback. ''Uh… yes?'' he half-answers, half-asks.

Kishi, for all her cool aloofness only a minute prior, seems to be fangirling right now. Raimon's time traveler shoots a look at Shinohara. The brunette chuckles sheepishly. ''Ah… you see, Jiro is an aspiring reporter, who loves sports…''

Before she can explain further, Kishi manages to find her voice again. ''Say, would you care for an interview with me? I need a good story if I'm ever going to move on from neighborhood scandals and I've been dying to find a reliable source about Fifth Sector! I understand if you don't have time but I'd really appreciate it and-''

Tenma cuts her off, a sharp look in his now narrowed grey orbs. ''Wait a moment,'' he says and something in his voice makes her stop talking. ''You know about Fifth Sector?''

Kishi's excitement dies down, replaced by a grimace, and she nods. ''Yeah. As a kid I loved soccer, but as the years passed I started to notice that something was off. I started researching a few years ago and I've figured out the basic things, but I still want to know more. Even so, I have to be careful. A friend of mine investigated them too, and, well, I haven't heard from him in two years.''

''But you're willing to do something to stop them?''

Something in his tone catches the girl's attention and she levels him with a hard stare. The brunet returns the look without hesitation, grey boring into sharp blue eyes.

Apparently, she likes what she sees, because Kishi gives him a small, predatory smile. ''If I get the chance, I'd take it,'' she says vaguely. ''Why so interested?''

Tenma shrugs, putting on an innocent mask, and says, ''Oh, I might be willing to tell you some interesting stories… if you accept my conditions, of course.'' The girl's eyes narrow in interest and her lips curl up into a cunning smirk. The brunet's sweet smile turns wicked at her look. ''Not here, though.''

''Of course not,'' agrees Kishi immediately. ''Maiko, your place is closest. Would you mind?''

Shinohara blinks and then shakes her head. ''No problem. Do you have time now?'' she directs the last question to Aki and Tenma.

The two relatives share a long look, silently communicating for a few moments, and then the woman sighs. ''I suppose now is fine.'' She then gestures to Sasuke. ''As long as you don't mind him, of course.''

''I have a dog too, so I'm sure my uncle won't mind,'' says the brunette with a smile. ''Let's go, then!''

* * *

Twenty minutes later they find themselves in the Shinohara household lounge, spread over the various chairs and couches. The Shinohara residence is connected to the swimming pool by a door that leads to the pool's reception.

Shinohara's aunt has brought them snacks and now the five of them are alone. Kishi has placed a laptop and a notebook and pen on the coffee table, to take notes if need be, and Tenma has grabbed his reverse notebook.

To make sure everyone knows enough about Fifth Sector to follow the conversation – specifically, Shinohara and Tengan – both Tenma and Kishi take turns explaining. The two teenagers are horrified once they're finished, and the five of them fall into silence.

''The truth is,'' the soccer player starts eventually, no sign of the usual mischievous glint in his eyes, ''that I'm trying to stop Fifth Sector as well.'' There's not much of a reaction, except for Aki's worried expression and the narrowing of Kishi's eyes. Both Shinohara and Tengan don't really know what that means, but they're horrified enough after the stories they heard about the current soccer world.

''Go on,'' encourages Kishi slowly, trying to read into his expressions.

Tenma meets her gaze head-on. ''As you may understand, I can't do it alone,'' he tells her, carefully weighing his words. ''Neither can I just come right out and start rebelling. I am still part of Raimon's soccer team and therefore vulnerable, if Fifth Sector decides to use harsher means against me.''

The dark blue-haired girl nods. ''Understandable.'' She seems to think for a moment, her sharp blue eyes locked onto the time traveler's silver ones. ''You want my help.''

Now it's the brunet's turn to nod. ''I do,'' he answers truthfully. ''I don't want to endanger anyone more than I have to, and without an actual support group, it's basically suicide to outright challenge Fifth Sector. That's why I need to build up a support group – and I know exactly where to start.'' Here, his lips curl upwards in a tiny, devilish smile.

Kishi returns the small smirk with one of her own. ''I think I'm going to like you,'' she tells him, and the younger teen grins. ''So, you said something about conditions. Care to explain?''

Tenma turns serious again. ''Yes, but to do so, I must first explain my plan,'' he tells her. She gestures for him to go on and, after shooting a cautious look at both Tengan and Shinohara, he does. ''You see, Fifth Sector is a major organization with a lot of sponsors in the higher class. That's where most of their money and influence comes from.

''Then you have a second, secret group, called the Resistance.'' Aki next to him tenses but doesn't interrupt. ''It's members are famous and influential figures in the soccer world and Raimon's history – Hibiki Seigou, Raimon Souichirou, Hirai Shinzou, Kudou Michiya, and quite a few others. They're trying to bring down Fifth Sector, _but,''_ he says when Kishi opens her mouth to say something, ''the way they're doing it is not good.

''We're currently not on good terms and they're not doing enough, in my opinion,'' continues the brunet. ''That's why I don't and can't rely on them. I don't trust that they'll handle this situation the right way. That's why I want to do it myself, but I'm just a thirteen-year-old kid. No one's gonna listen to me, right?''

At this, a devious smile tils his lips upwards and blue sparks glow in his eyes. ''That's where they're wrong.''

Kishi frowns, trying to discern a hidden meaning behind his words. ''…what do you mean?'' she asks eventually.

Tenma's smirk turns into a wild grin. ''This isn't public knowledge, but I outright challenged the Holy Emperor and walked away unharmed.'' At this, the girl's blue eyes widen and her mouth falls open. The brunet, however, isn't done yet. ''Fifth Sector relies on their sponsors and the Resistance on their connections. However, they both ignored one very important group-''

''-the public,'' gasps the aspiring reporter, her eyes wide in realization. ''That's- that's genius! If you can get the media and the normal people on your side, you can drive Fifth Sector into a corner,'' she whispers.

The time traveler nods, satisfied that she managed to figure it out. ''Exactly. And if I reveal enough of Fifth Sector's secrets, we could even get the authorities involved,'' he adds and Kishi grins predatorily. Tenma smiles and continues, ''the best way to reach the public is through interviews, obviously. That's where you come in.'' She nods in agreement.

''Now that that's out of the way, the conditions.'' The brunet holds up three fingers. ''One. In the interviews, my identity will remain secret. I'll create a fake persona, but my real name must stay hidden, otherwise Fifth Sector will come after me.

''Two. I will only talk to one reporter – if you accept, you – because the less people know, the better. This reporter will be my link to the media. That means you must take care of other papers, journalists and things like that. The story has to spread without endangering either of us, and that's what you'll be in charge of.

''Three. You have to accept the risks, because I _cannot_ guarantee your safety,'' warns the time traveler. Better to make it as clear as possible. ''You could end up like that friend of yours if Fifth Sector find out about you. Therefore, you need protection – I'll try to help with that, but, like I said before, I'm only thirteen and I can't promise anything.''

Kishi stays silent for a long while, her eyes clouded over as she thinks everything over. Tenma leans back against the couch he's sitting on, knowing he's played all his cards for now. He's made everything as clear as possible without giving anything too important away, and now the only thing left to do is wait.

Eventually, the dark blue-haired teenager gives a slow, careful nod. ''I understand,'' she says finally, icy blue meeting blueish grey in a battle of wills. Neither of them look away, both aware that this moment is the peak of this meeting. ''If you're willing to have me, then I'll gladly help you.''

Tenma breathes out slowly, relief flooding his posture despite his attempts at holding it back. ''Thank you. But what about you? How are you going to protect yourself?''

The girl chews on her lip and frowns, clearly not having an answer. Shinohara next to her, however, suddenly smiles. ''My aunt is a lawyer,'' she says and all eyes turn to her. ''She often tells me about her work and, if I'm right, this Fifth Sector group can't legally do anything to Jiro as long as they don't have any proof that she did something criminal to them.'' Now her eyes turn to Tenma. ''An unknown source is not considered criminal until proven otherwise. Fifth Sector could investigate, but as long as you stay hidden and don't do anything like hacking or breaking in, they won't find any traces of you and thus won't have any real charges against Jiro.''

Tenma grins. ''That's the legal side covered. That leaves the illegal part – once Kishi-san has caught the media's attention, it'll be a lot harder for Fifth Sector to do something to her without people finding it suspicious, but it's not impossible and I don't want to rely on something like that with a case like this.''

Everyone seems to be in agreement with that and they fall into silence as they think over the issue, trying to find a solution. ''You could hire a bodyguard?'' suggests Tengan eventually.

His blue-haired friends bites her lip. ''Yeah, but who? I can't have a thug follow me around every minute of the day. What about school?'' she asks.

For the first time since arriving at the Shinohara residence, Aki joins the conversation. ''I might have a solution,'' she offers and Kishi eagerly turns to her, hoping for something to solve the problem. ''I have a friend who really loves technology,'' says the young woman. ''He still owes me a favor. I could get him to make some equipment for your protection. A chip, so that we can track you, and maybe a hidden camera?''

That idea causes Kishi to frown thoughtfully. Before she can say anything, however, Tengan gives her a friendly punch against her arm. ''And besides! You're completely forgetting about your favorite roommate who also happens to be a black band in karate and a master of boxing and hand-to-hand combat!'' his enthusiasm smothers a little and he gives his apparent roommate a smile. ''If we can get some sort of communicating device, I can help you whenever needed. You'll also be safe a lot, because I'm with you for most of the day and if you want, I can teach you self-defense.''

Kishi gapes at him. ''Seiji, you- you'd do that for me?''

''Of course! You're my favorite roomie, after all!''

Aki claps her hands together, as if in prayer, and gives the four teenagers a smile. ''Alright, I think that solves everything. I'll try to get my friend to make four sets of chips and communicating devices, because you, young man,'' her voice turns strict as she looks at Tenma, ''can't go on doing whatever you feel like without safe protection and I certainly want to know what's happening if you're in danger.''

''Make- make that five,'' says Shinohara suddenly and all eyes turn to the brunette. ''I want to help too!''

From that moment on, the five of them – and how nice is that, not being alone anymore in the fight against both the Resistance and Fifth Sector – start planning. They go over all of Tenma's ideas and work through them. About two hours later, there is only one issue left.

''We need some kind of representation,'' says Jiro ( _''don't call me Kishi, makes me sound like my old man''_ ) and bites on her thumb as she thinks it through. ''To do all of this, we need money, preferably donations. But the people need a place to donate it to, a place where they can ask questions and interact with us. They need to see us as people – that's how we'll get them to trust us,'' she adds.

Seiji ( _''if you call Jiro by her first name, I don't mind if you do so with me, too''_ ) nods in agreement. ''Not to mention, if we really do get donations, we need a bank account, so we need to find someone willing to maintain it and also deal with the people who are donating it. Someone who can deal with it 24/7, so basically, we need more people to help us. Any ideas?''

No one answers for a moment, all trying to think of people. Aki is out of the question since she has other tasks to do, and even if she didn't she couldn't do it alone. That's when Maiko ( _''if you call these two idiots by their first names then just call me Maiko''_ ) suddenly snaps her fingers. ''I think I have an idea, but you'll have to give me a while to figure it out,'' she tells the other four. ''We should meet up again in a few days.''

They all agree with that. ''My next match is in three days,'' says Tenma. ''Maybe after that? Would that be enough time for you?'' he directs the last question at Maiko, who nods.

''Alright then,'' Jiro grins, ''after Tenma's match, we'll see each other here again.''

* * *

The next day at school, Tenma is making his way to the soccer field when he finds Kariya and Shinsuke talking. The brunet raises an eyebrow and leans against the wall a few feet away from them. It's not a great hiding place, but the two other first-years are not paying attention to him, so it's good enough.

''So Kirino-senpai is still suspecting you?'' he hears Shinsuke ask.

Kariya nods in response. ''Yeah… I don't know why, but he really seems to dislike me, for some reason… I mean, what happened at practice, too.''

''When he injured you,'' says the small keeper, his voice clearly stating his doubt and displeasure at the situation. ''I don't know why he'd act like this. I mean, even if you were a Seed, I never thought he'd deliberately try to injure you…''

The tealhead shrugs, a sad expression on his face. ''I don't know either, but… whatever I've done, I hope we can work it out before the match on Sunday…'' he sighs.

The two first-years continue walking to the soccer building to get changed for practice, not having noticed the brunet behind them at all. Tenma frowns, a thoughtful expression on his face. _'This is bad. The situation between Kariya and Kirino-senpai is getting out of hand.'_ He throws a look at Shinsuke's retreating back. _'It seems Kariya managed to turn Shinsuke to his side while I was stuck with the Holy Emperor…'_

He slowly starts to make his way to the soccer building as well, still thinking about the problem at hand.

If nothing is done, this could get real bad, real fast.

* * *

A day later, Tenma finds himself in the Raimon bus. They're on their way to the official opening of the Holy Road tournament and the brunet is content with just listening to the conversations of his teammates. Aoyama and Ichino about the fact that they're not in the starting line-up, while Kidou quickly encourages them again. Shinsuke, who has decided to sit next to Kariya, both talking excitedly about the match.

Tenma himself is sitting next to Tsurugi. The Seedling tried to sit on his own, but the brunet ignored his wants and instead dragged his future best friend to sit next to him.

''Guys, look!'' comes a shout from Shinsuke. ''It's the stadium!''

Everyone presses themselves against the window to get a better look at the strange building. ''So that's the Russian roulette stadium where we'll be holding the games!'' says Hamano, excitement in his voice while everyone expresses their awe.

Tenma glances at the by now familiar stadium – in the future, he's played in the Holy Road tournament enough times to know it like he knows his own house – but doesn't react any other way.

Tsurugi next to him notices it, and after a moment of silence, decides to question him. ''I thought you'd be more excited about seeing the stadium,'' says the navy-haired striker, a little awkwardly. ''Everything okay?''

The brunet is slightly surprised. He hadn't expected Tsurugi to start a conversation, much less about his well-being. The time traveler shrugs and looks out of the window. ''I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now.''

Between worrying about the meeting later today, the current situation with his team, the revolution in general and missing his friends from the future, he didn't get much rest and he can certainly feel it.

Hopefully he'll feel better by tomorrow – can't mess up the match because he didn't get enough sleep.

* * *

'' _The Holy Road that decides who's number one in Jr. High soccer finally opens its Nationals tournament! This tournament also bears a heavy weight on deciding the next Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector.''_ The commentator's voice echoes through the middle stadium of the Russian roulette stadium, which is completely packed. Bright lights cast the sky in different colors and two huge holograms of the Holy Emperor candidates light up in the middle of the stadium. ' _'Who will ascend to the Holy Emperor's throne, current Holy Emperor Ishido Shuuji, or Hibiki Seigou?''_

Below on the field, Fifth Sector players, dressed in the colorless grey uniform, march in practiced patterns, like an army showing of its soldiers _. ''Now, the strong players who have won the preliminaries are gathering here at Amano Mikado Stadium in droves!''_ the Fifth Sector agents can't be more than teenagers, yet despite that they move in perfect sync while marching over the field _. ''I, Kakuma Oushou, will bring you the commentary!_ ''

The agents on the field have lined up and are now shouting as one, ''Fifth! Fifth! Fifth! Fifth!'' while the teams participating in the tournament are lining up in front of them. The holograms of the two Holy Emperor candidates disappear, replaced by the words HOLY ROAD.

''It's like they want to impress Fifth Sector's dominance over us,'' says Hayami to the rest of his team. The agents' shouting continues steadily.

After a long while, in which each team is introduced, the 'Fifth' shouting stops and is replaced by a woman's voice. _''Now an opening statement from the tournament committee chairman, Ishido Shuuji.''_

The man himself appears on the balcony overlooking the field, all the teams looking up at him. A huge hologram of the Emperor appears above him, between the words HOLY and ROAD, so that everyone can see him, and his voice is amplified to be heard through the entire stadium.

He spreads his arms and smiles welcomingly. ''Players who have won their way to fight the Nationals…'' he starts, nothing like the threatening Emperor that threatened Tenma and every bit the charismatic leader the public thinks he is. ''I officially proclaim the opening of the Holy Road competition.'' He clenches his fist, the smile not leaving his face. ''The Holy Road is the epitome of soccer.'' He spreads his arm out, unclenching his fist while doing so. ''The real fight begins now! I look forward to seeing how you fare the challenges!'' with that he drops his arm and the hologram disappears, while eardrum-shattering cheering rises from the public.

'' _Now, at last, the fierce fight begins!''_ calls the commentator, Kakuma. ' _'This year features a Russian roulette stadium, divided into five separate areas,''_ he explains for the public. _''Each team will hold their games on a ground chosen at random! And the two who remain standing at the end will fight the finals here at Amano Mikado Stadium!_ _The first of these don't-miss games will begin tomorrow, each at their own Russian roulette stadium!''_ more cheers rise up as he finishes speaking.

Tenma simply keeps his eyes focused on where he can still see the small form of Ishido Shuuji. The loud cheering echoes in his ears and it feels as if someone's trying to split his skull open from the inside. Black dots swim in and out of his vision, and the bright, moving lights are not helping.

The time traveler tries to shake it off. Now is not the time to fall ill.

Tomorrow starts the real fight.

* * *

Later that day, Tenma looks up the closest ice rink to his house and spends almost four hours in the frozen halls. It's been too long since he last skated, but years of training don't disappear that easily and after a few rounds, he's found his rhythm again.

The Hakuren match is not far away anymore, and he'd be damned if he didn't prepare for it.

Actually skating while wearing soccer shoes is something else, but he'll just have to figure that out when he reaches Snowland Stadium. For now, catching up on his training is enough.

* * *

The next morning, Raimon finds itself at one of the Russian roulette train stations, where they'll meet their opponents – Gassan Kunimitsu. The gold and black train is already waiting for them as they arrive.

''This Holy Liner will take us to the ground where we'll be playing,'' explains Haruna as everyone stands in awe of the train-like vehicle.

The older players talk amongst themselves about their unknown destination. Endou, overhearing their conversation, grins. ''Who knows what sort of field we'll be fighting in.''

''It most certainly is a roulette,'' agrees Kidou, only the slightest change in his voice giving his excitement away.

The doors slide open and the Raimon team enters. As they move down the long, purple bench, they watch as the Gassan Kunimitsu team enters from the other side, a glass wall separating them.

''Minamisawa!'' Sangoku's shout draws all of their attention to the purple-haired ex-Raimon forward. Tenma takes one look at the small smirk he wears and drops down on the bench, intending to ignore everything and everyone.

The ride to the stadium is tense, Raimon still shocked about Minamisawa's sudden appearance. The time traveler keeps an eye on his team, the tight expression on Sangoku's face, the anger swimming in Kurumada's eyes, Shindou's clenched fists, and knows, without a doubt, that this is not going to end well.

' _This happened the first time 'round too. However, now the situation with Kariya is worse than before. Three years ago, Kariya confronted both Shinsuke and I, but because I said I wouldn't care if he was a Seed or not, Shinsuke didn't care either. Now, however, due to my little detour to Fifth Sector's headquarters, Kariya managed to convince Shinsuke and I couldn't stop it. Coupled with the stress on the senpai with Minamisawa-san's return, basically the only ones really unaffected would be me and Tsurugi.'_ His eyes narrow and he chews on his lower lip. _'We're going to fall apart at this rate.'_

Suddenly he feels Minamisawa's gaze upon him, and their eyes meet. The older teen's lips curl upwards once he notices Tenma's concerned expression and suddenly it's like a switch has flipped inside the brunet's mind.

He tears his eyes away from the forward and instead stares up at the ceiling. Now, where to start?

To say Raimon expects the sudden voice to break the tense silence is false. To say they're surprised to find that it's Tenma? Definitely not.

''I just realized,'' starts the brunet, keeping his voice low enough to not be heard by the Gassan team through the window, yet loud enough that Raimon can hear it, and his team looks at him, ''orange juice is not orange.''

That, obviously, gets him some strange looks from his teammates. ''May I ask why you decided to have this genius revelation now?'' asks Shindou dryly, raising one unimpressed eyebrow.

Tenma shrugs. ''Hey, I don't know! I just suddenly realized. Orange juice is not orange, it's dark yellow, so why is it called orange juice?'' he asks again. ''It doesn't make sense. It's called orange juice while it's not even orange!''

The answer comes from a surprising source. ''It's because the combination of chemicals in orange juice reflects certain wavelengths that create yellow with a slight reddish glow,'' says Kidou, not breaking his composure despite the strange question.

Raimon's resident time traveler nods slowly. ''That explains the color,'' he agrees, ''but not the name. I get that it's called orange juice because it comes from oranges, but that doesn't change the fact that the name is misleading because the drink itself is, in fact, not orange,'' he points out.

Shinsuke tilts his head. ''You have a point. Why _do_ people call it orange juice?''

The captain, seemingly accepting the fact that they're holding this conversation before an important match, is the one to answer. ''It's named after the fruit, not the color,'' he states. ''Also, the color itself was named after the fruit, not the other way around.''

Tenma frowns, still not satisfied. ''Why name a color after a fruit when the fruit itself cannot be classified as an object of that color, at least not fully?''

''The original name for the orange is something that we would call 'yellowred' in our modern language,'' explains Kidou. ''Then they found a fruit which had the same color – at least on the outside – as described by 'yellowred', which, in the language of the natives, was called an 'orange'. That name was then adapted to the name of both the fruit and the color.''

''But why call it orange juice?'' asks Hamano, confusion clear in his expression. ''Like Tenma said, it's misleading. The name 'orange' makes sense, but the name of the drink doesn't.''

''Well,'' starts Shindou, thinking over his words to make sure they're accurate, ''the name describes the _origin_ of the juice, which is much more informative, rather than describing the juice itself.''

Kirino next to him nods in agreement. ''Exactly, we don't go around calling strawberry juice 'red juice' either,'' he supports Shindou's words. ''We call it strawberry juice because the name tells us that it's made of strawberries. Same goes with orange juice. It's called orange juice because it tells us it's made of oranges.''

''It's still misleading,'' mutters Hamano.

Shindou nods. ''It is, but what would be more misleading? Describing the color of the juice, or describing the origins? You can gather much more nutritional information from 'strawberry juice' than from 'red juice','' he explains. ''Which is why we don't call it 'darkyellow juice', because that doesn't give us any important information, like the origins.''

Tenma tilts his head in thought. ''I never said we should rename it or something,'' he tells the captain, ''I just felt like pointing out that quite often, orange juice is not orange, which is misleading because 'orange' makes it sound like the drink is orange while, as stated before, it's not always orange.''

''We should call it lemonapple juice and be done with it,'' mutters Kurama.

Kirino, however, is already shaking his head before he can even finish his sentence. ''No, that's even more misleading. That would make it sound like it originates from lemons and apples, which it doesn't.'' Kurama 'tch'es' and looks away. ''Even though orange juice does make it sound misleading.''

This time it's Shindou's turn to shake his head. ''No, if you keep other juices in mind, plus the fact that you can observe it not being orange, it's more logical to deduce that it refers to the fruit rather than the color. Anyone with enough brains can figure it out.''

More than one voice starts responding to the captain's words, all with their own opinion, creating a mass of noise. It soon becomes so loud that it's more a shouting match than anything else.

The resident time traveler allows himself a look at Gassan Kunimitsu. Their opponents are staring at the Raimon team, uncomprehending of the sudden mood switch. Instead of tense and serious, like five minutes before, they're now bickering like little kids fighting for the last candy.

Tsurugi, who is sitting next to the brunet, gives him a look. ''When you started this. You knew this would happen,'' he says, gesturing to the chaos around them. ''So why did you do it?''

Tenma is already opening his mouth to respond, when another voice interrupts him. ''Guys!'' calls Ichino, exasperated. ''You do realize that you're discussing the color of _orange juice_ while we have an important match in less than thirty minutes, right?''

Unfortunately, his shout was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the glass.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' asks Gassan Kunimitsu's captain with wide eyes.

Everyone freezes, as if only just remembering that the other team is on the other side of the glass and can therefore see everything they do.

The silence that has fallen is broken by the cackling of the resident time traveler.

The first one to break out of their stupor is Raimon's captain, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _''Matsukaze Tenma,''_ he hisses, making sure that the other team can't hear him this time, turning his glare onto the first-year, ''you just _had_ to make us embarrass ourselves in front of our opponents, didn't you?''

The brunet stops cackling just long enough to cheerfully say, ''I call upon my right of silence!'' before breaking down laughing again.

' _Mission accomplished!'_

Shindou groans.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **One thing: I'm putting up an Author's Note immediately after uploading this, instead of the next chapter. You don't have to read it, but, well, I think you might want to know what it is about.**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back to Accidental Reverse, chapter 21 this time!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **Thank you for understanding. But my friends would disagree with you about the color of orange juice - the conversation was inspired by a conversation I had in real life! XD**

 _ **D.N.S Akira:**_ **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I'm glad you understand my need for a break, too, so thank you for that.**

 _ **Ryuamy:**_ **Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you understand.**

 _ **AlomaAoki:**_ **I understand you didn't like my leaving, but I believed my health was more important. I hope you understand.**

 ** _Lightonyx:_ Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm really grateful. Thank you for your support and I can say that luckily, after having been able to write at my own pace for a long while, I've started to enjoy it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And yes, I did put up an apology note, because I had said something lots of people seemed to be angry about, unfortunately. It was a real shame, because people did not give me the chance to explain and at that point, I was too mentally drained to care about it. Right now, I don't care about it either. My own health was suffering because of writing and I firmly believe it's more important for me to take a break than force myself to keep writing because some of my 'fans' keep telling me to. Thank you for your kind words, though, I really appreciate them!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Thank you for understanding and for your kind words!**

 _ **MistyLove:**_ **I won't and I haven't ^.^ Thank you for your support! The orange juice was inspired by a conversation I had with my own friends XD Again thank you for your support and kind words!**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **Thank you, and I know it sucks, but my own health is more important than my stories. I hope you understand that.**

 _ **Silvia1:**_ **Thank you for your support. I know it's not fun when a writer takes a break, but I really needed one.**

 _ **LaLaLaLa:**_ **I'm glad you understand, thank you so much for your support and kind words. It was a hard decision, because I love writing, but I really believed - and still believe - that it was the best choice. Aw, you're making me blush! ^.^ I'm truly not that amazing, I mean, I'm just doing something I love doing, and I want to share it with others. I've had a few mean comments, as you know, and it never was horribly bad, but it did hurt me a bit. But then I look at all the other kind people, the ones who have supported me all this time, and _that's_ why I write on the internet, because of those people. And yeah, maybe the less understanding people will always be hurtful and annoying, but I have so many friends it doesn't matter. Again, thank you very much for everything you said in your review, it made me smile while I was feeling really bad, so thank you. The ''silly'' argument was an argument I actually had with my friends :'D**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **The last part was inspired by a conversation I had with my friends XD I enjoyed my break a lot, though!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you for your understanding and support.**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **That discussion about orange juice happened to me in real life XD And yes, the war is finally coming along! Yeah, Tenma's under a lot of stress and it will definitely show in this chapter. I'm glad you liked the previous one, though! Glad you enjoyed your holiday, too! Wow, I'm really honored you shared your name with me - can I call you Nishika-chan, or would you rather leave it at Sonia-chan or something else? Feel free to call me Yara! Don't worry, you've never actually pressured me. Maybe a little bit, but that's the good kind, the kind of pressure that makes me want to challenge myself to write even better. So don't worry, I'm actually very grateful for your constant reviews - it's always fun to read them! Do some math, huh? XD Don't worry, I did, can't say I enjoyed it, but I did like using ten different colors when I had to draw something XD Chocolate underappreciated? Hm, I don't think so! At least not by my friends, they're all addicted!**

 _ **ShadowStriker:**_ **Thank you very much for your support. I wouldn't call people 'haters', just... not as understanding as others. My break was great, though - I could just write at my own pace and I enjoyed that a lot! Thank you so much for your compliments, though, they made me smile when I first read them (and I wasn't really feeling up to smiling at that point, since I just stopped writing for who-knows-how-long)!**

 _ **Mizuki Kokoa:**_ **Don't worry about it, I understand you had your own life to worry about! I'm very glad you enjoyed the chapter, so did I ^.^**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I know stopping because of 'reviews' might be stupid, but they can be very hurtful. I was also very stressed by some other things, and so I decided to stop. I didn't say much about my reasons because I didn't want to offend anyone, but I kept getting demanding messages despite the author's note, so I edited it. I don't mind people being demanding, it's annoying, yes, but also honoring. What I _do_ mind is when I _clearly state_ something is bothering me, and yet people keep doing it, and I believe I have the right to stand up for myself if somethinglike that happens.**

 _ **Solsette:**_ **Thank you for understanding.**

 _ **annalisa7:**_ **Thank you and I apologize for leaving, but I believe my own health is more important than my stories, and writing was not doing much good for my mental state. Luckily, I'm feeling much better now and I'll try and start writing again slowly.**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **Glad you liked the weirdness, and I don't mind the question!**

 _ **Kryzdrei Gonzaga:**_ **I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 _ **Maria2:**_ **Glad you like it!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **I'm glad you like my Fifth Sector and OCs, I wanted Accidental Reverse to be more realistic, so I tried to make it all more serious, especially the situation about Fifth. Thank you for your kind words and I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but it's sometimes easier said than done. I try not to let it bother me, but I was already really stressed, so it was hard. Thank you for saying it though, it definitely made me feel better at the time! Did you know I didn't write only one equivalent of a book, but two? Stand has more than 100K words too XD Don't worry about it not being short, I appreciated it!**

 _ **Anna09:**_ **He is really cute, isn't he?**

 _ **R:**_ **Glad you liked it so much! ^.^**

 _ **Jo8786:**_ **Thank you very much, I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

 _ **CrazyOtaku 23:**_ **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for understanding, that means a lot. But now I am BACK! Prepare for emotional torture and lots of angst!**

 _ **6fqcS:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Here's the next chapter.**

 _ **Lullu987:**_ **I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Wow guys, thank you all so much for the support and kind words, it really meant a lot!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

After a tense confrontation with Minamisawa, in which the forward admits to mostly having joined Gassan Kunimitsu in order to teach Raimon a lesson, they arrive at Cyclone Stadium.

As they reach the grounds, the Raimon team inspects the field they'll be playing on. ''The stage for Raimon versus Gassan Kunimitsu is in Cyclone Stadium!'' calls the commentator.

''What are those?'' asks Hayami as they all stare at the turbines.

''They're way too massive for air conditioning,'' adds Kurama, awed and confused.

Hamano frowns as he looks at the turbines. ''More like giant fans…''

'' _Raimon Jr. High lead by Coach Endou and Gassan Kunimitsu lead by Coach Kondou!''_ says the commentator, who happens to be the same as yesterday. The Gassan team is already standing by their bench, not surprised by their surroundings at all _. ''The game will begin momentarily!''_

A few minutes later, both teams find themselves in position as the field. _''Both teams are in position! The match will start with Raimon's kickoff!''_ the referee blows on his whistle and Tsurugi and Kurama start the match.

''Primary formation!'' comes the shout from Gassan Kunimitsu's captain, who has introduced himself as Hyoudou Tsukasa. His team immediately responds, running to both sides of the field and leaving the middle wide open.

After a long moment of hesitation, Kurama moves up, just when the turbines are activated and the first typhoon is created. It rages right behind the Raimon forward, straight through the path the Gassan Kunimitsu players form.

The tanned boy is caught in the typhoon and with a scream he's twirled in the heavy air currents. ''Kurama!'' the teen is finally released when the turbines stop and the cyclone dissipates.

''Are you okay?'' asks Shindou as he runs towards the forward, who has landed harshly on the ground.

Kurama groans as he stands up. ''Yeah…''

The match continues as Gassan Kunimitsu takes the ball. ''Secondary formation!'' calls Hyoudou and his team follows their captain's orders. The turbines start moving again and the Gassan players move right towards the cyclones that are created. ''Advance!''

''Gassan Kunimitsu's Flame Encampment!'' shouts one of the midfielders.

Hamano and Hayami attempt to stop them, but the Gassan Kunimitsu players are covered by the three typhoons. The two Raimon midfielders are stopped by the fierce wind and the opponent players move past them without any trouble, still shielded by the cyclones.

Just as they reach the point where they should get caught by the heavy winds as well, the typhoons die down. The front of Raimon's goal is completely open. With a few well-timed passes, the ball is played to one of their forwards.

Kariya suddenly moves in front of him. ''You're not getting through me!'' warns the tealheaded defender. The approaching forward takes the challenge and prepares to shoot.

Before he can, however, Kariya moves his hand to the side, as if slashing at someone. Reddish pink threads follow his fingers. He moves his other hand upwards and more threads braid themselves together. **''Hunter's Net!''**

The forward is caught in the glowing net and the ball shoots away. _''Kariya blocks the shoot with his hissatsu technique!''_ as the public starts cheering, the tealhead grins predatorily. _''Kariya keeps the ball he's cut in his possession!''_

The defender starts dribbling forwards and Kirino moves along. ''Kariya! Pass the ball to me!'' he says sharply, but the tealhead ignores him and instead runs further. ''Kariya!''

The ball is stolen from him and Gassan Kunimitsu's passes start connecting. Soon it's passed to Minamisawa, who moves towards the goal. ''Here it comes, Sangoku! Think you can stop this?!'' Raimon's keeper grits his teeth and prepares himself against the forward's shot. **''Sonic Shot!''**

The ball shoots forward in a blue arc of light and Sangoku jumps into the sky. **''Fence of Gaia!''** the familiar rocks shoot out of the ground and the ball hits it. The two hissatsu fight against each other, but then the shot is stopped. Raimon's goal is safe once more.

This time it's Raimon's turn to connect their passes. They move forward when Hyoudou suddenly calls out to his team, ''Tertiary formation!'' and they all move to the right.

''Tenma!'' Shindou passes to the midfielder, who is running through the free zone on Gassan's half.

''Get in position!'' shouts Hyoudou and the whole Gassan Kunimitsu kneels down as the turbines start moving again. This time, the cyclone is created right in front of the brunet.

' _I've done this before, too many times to count.'_ A slight upturn of his lips is the only sign of amusement from the time traveler. _'There's a reason this is my favorite stadium.'_

( _His friends always say that, when it comes to Cyclone Stadium, he's their ace. What better than to put a wind-based player on a wind-based field?_ )

Tenma moves right towards the typhoon, instead of trying to get around it. Just before he's caught in the heavy wind flares, he launches himself forward, a trail of green air following him. He spins around the cyclone, not fighting the winds but instead allowing them to push him further. **''Soyokaze Step!''**

The cyclone dies down a few moments later, but the Gassan Kunimitsu players are still downed by the heavy winds and can't react as fast as they usually do. It's too easy to break past their defense line.

Two defenders charge at him, but with an easy pass, he saves their chance at a goal. ''Kurama-senpai!''

The Raimon forward runs towards the goal and throws his arms into the air. He launches the ball into the air with his legs and jumps up after it, kicking it twice. The ball starts glowing green and a huge snake appears behind it. **''Sidewinder!''**

The ball is launched towards the goal, but Hyoudou doesn't seem fazed.

Tenma only has a second to think, _'Oh shoot!'_ before a cloud of black and purple rises up behind the keeper and burning _pain_ washes over his senses. ''Behold my power! **Giant God Gigantes!''**

Agony courses through his veins and a breathless gasp escapes his lips. Through the ( _burning-freezing-excruciating_ ) agony, he fights to keep his balance, but another wave of Keshin energy causes him to drop to his knees.

 _ **Pain.**_

He clams his lips shut and fights it as well as he can, which is actually not well at all.

Finally it dies down when Hyoudou stops the shoot and his Keshin disappears. Tenma gasps for air, taking the few precious moments in the confusion to gather his barely-there strength.

No matter how many times it happens, it still hurts a goddamn lot.

It's only a moment later that the turbines start moving again and three new cyclones, even bigger than the ones before, are created in the middle of the field.

Hyoudou shoots the ball right towards them, and it's caught in the heavy wind, spinning around it. ''Secondary formation!'' he calls and his team follows his order without hesitation, using the typhoons again as shields. ''Advance!''

Shindou grits his teeth and lifts his hand up, a gentle light surrounding it. **''God's Baton!''** he directs the path of light around the three cyclones. Amagi tries to follow it, but is blocked by the typhoons raging towards him.

Both Kariya and Kirino go after it instead. The ball moves from typhoon to typhoon and then suddenly shoots out of it, exactly where one of Gassan Kunimitsu's midfielders is located. The two Raimon defenders get in each other's way and the ball is passed to Minamisawa. **''Sonic Shot!''**

Sangoku jumps to stop it, but suddenly the ball is caught in the air currents and curves, hitting the net on the opposite side. _''Goal! Gassan Kunimitsu makes the first point!''_

The Raimon team gathers on their half and Tenma watches as Kariya walks up to Amagi. He's too far to hear exactly what's being said, but Amagi's angry expression and Kariya's satisfied expression is more than enough.

''Kirino!'' the large defender storms towards the pink-haired teen. ''If you've got something to say, say it to my face!''

The smaller defender looks lost. ''But I don't…'' suddenly his eyes widen in realization and he looks past Amagi. ''Did Kariya tell you something?''

''Kariya has nothing to with it!'' protests Amagi angrily. ''Next time they come up on the offense, _I'll_ be the one to stop them! I won't lose to the likes of you!''

Kirino grits his teeth. ''That guy…'' he walks past the larger defender, towards the tealhead.

''Kirino-senpai.'' The pink-haired defender stops when he hears someone call his name, his eyes still narrowed in furiously as he turns to look at Tenma. ''Stop acting like this towards Kariya.''

The older player grits his teeth even more. ''You don't know what you're talking about,'' he says, attempting to continue on his way.

''I do.'' The certainty in the brunet's voice causes the defender to stop and turn around. ''I know he's pretending to be all innocent while actually being the complete opposite. I know he's playing too rough on purpose and I know he almost injured you the other day at practice.''

Kirino's eyes widen. ''What- how-''

''But I also know,'' states Tenma lowly, so that only the defender can hear him, ''that he's not a Seed.''

The pink-haired teen freezes. ''How do you know that?''

''The same way I knew Tsurugi would come around,'' says Tenma calmly. ''Trust me when I say Kariya's not a Seed. He's a troublemaker and he's causing chaos everywhere, on purpose, but he's _not_ a Seed. He's not with Fifth Sector, he's on his own side.''

Kirino shoots another look at the tealhead and balls his fists. For a moment the time traveler thinks he'll go after him anyway, but then the defender sharply turns around and walks away.

' _Well, that could've gone better.'_

Tenma makes his way towards his position. When he walks past Tsurugi, he can feel the forward's sharp gaze on him.

The match resumes with Raimon's kickoff and they immediately move forward. ''Primary formation!'' calls Hyoudou and his team moves into position as the turbines start again. Three typhoons are created in the middle of the field, separating the two teams from each other.

Shindou stops when he sees them and searches for their resident time traveler. ''Tenma!'' he passes the ball and the brunet shoots forward, straight for the cyclones.

'' **Soyokaze Step!''** it's too easy to move past the first typhoon. _'I've managed to pass them, now it's time to_ use _them!'_

Two Gassan Kunimitsu players move towards him, trying to intercept him. Tenma hides a smile and instead makes a sudden, sharp turn to the left. ''What?!'' he hears one of them exclaim. ''What's he doing?''

The brunet ignores them and runs towards the second cyclone. Instead of changing his route so that he'll pass it, like he's been doing until now, he runs straight at it. Predicting the air current is too easy and he shoots the ball to the right of the cyclone, where no one is standing. ''Tsurugi!''

The heavy wind gets a grip on it and the ball curves, perfectly landing before the Seedling, who reacts immediately and dribbles towards the goal.

Now that the attention on him has been replaced for focus on Tsurugi, Tenma is finally able to make use of the countless paths this field has opened up for him.

Instead of moving away from the typhoon, he continues running towards it.

The time traveler braces himself, changes his path so that, rather than pushing him away, the wind pushes him _closer_ to the cyclone.

For a long moment, the only thing he can feel is the raging wind, tearing and slashing at his skin, rushing through his ears and blocking all other sound, making it hard to see anything through the currents.

Then the moment is over and he finds himself surrounded by calm.

Well, technically, he's surrounded by raging winds on every side, but there's a reason people call it 'the eye of the storm'. No heavy wind currents pushing and pulling at him, no fighting for balance.

'' **Spiral Draw,''** he whispers.

The wind around him is a lighter color than the other cyclones, but it's not all that noticeable unless one knows what to look for. Tenma knows no one can see him through the raging air currents, but he can see the field beyond the typhoon perfectly.

He starts running, the cyclone following him, following the other two cyclones. _'Now I just have to wait for the right moment.'_

The right moment comes a little while later, when the Gassan Kunimitsu players make a long pass. Tenma shoots forward, much faster than the slow jogging he has been doing for the past few minutes, and intercepts the pass.

The ball spins in the wind of the typhoon a few times, before getting caught in a current that leads it inside the cyclone. Tenma easily intercepts its path and then starts making his way to the goal, ignoring the shocked cries from both Raimon and Gassan Kunimitsu.

The path to the goal is blocked by Gassan's defense. He could easily throw them aside, but the time traveler sees another route, and instead waits for the right moment to kick the ball into the air current that will shoot it towards his target.

Tsurugi, despite the shock at seeing the out-of-control typhoon, immediately reacts. He plucks the ball out of the air and crosses the short distance towards the goal. Once there, a blackish blue cloud of energy rises up behind him and takes shape. **''Sword Saint Lancelot!''**

Hyoudou responds immediately. **''Giant God Gigantes!''** his own Keshin takes form behind him.

A wave of pain crashes over Tenma and he gasps, clutching at his chest.

 _Pain._

Excruciating, agon _izing,_ _sear_ _ **ing pain-**_

His lungs burn, begging for air, but the _agony_ makes it impossible to breathe- a scream is stuck in his throat and it _burns_ and it _hurts- he can't_ **breathe-**

It hurts, it _hurts_ and he still _can't breathe through the_ burning-

The brunet crumbles to the ground, each beat of his heart sending another wave of burning hot _agony_ through his body. A breathless gasp finally breaks free from his lips and he loses his mind in the agony, the _pure, excru_ _ **ciating agony-**_

It hurts, oh god it hurts _so much- burning-searing-raging-excruciating-agonyago_ _ **nyagonyagonyAGONY-**_

–and black spots fill his vision as he gasps for air that doesn't come.

Through his blurry vision ( _blurry because of the tears that are gathering in his eyes, the tears of pain and agony and burning, searing_ **heat** ) he catches a glimpse of Lancelot breaking through Hyoudou's Keshin.

He distinctly hears a whistle, signaling a goal. The keeper's Keshin retreats and with it comes the ability to _breathe._

Tenma gasps for air, for the precious oxygen that finally, _finally_ fills his lungs again, embracing the soothing waves of energy from Lancelot, driving away the sharpest agony and the burning heat, but when Tsurugi's Keshin dissipates as well it leaves him cold, as if he's freezing.

And then he can finally make sense of his situation again. He's kneeling on his hands and knees, gasping heavily. He sits back and wipes the sweat from his forehead, then blinks the leftover tears out of his vision.

After he finally manages to compose himself– _ignoring the dull pulses of pain that weigh him down, as if his limbs are made of lead_ –he stands up and takes a look at the field.

Both teams are gathering at their own halves again and he notices that the turbines have stopped, causing the other two cyclones to dissipate.

The brunet starts walking towards Raimon's half, ignoring the shocked gasps from the other players when the seemingly out-of-control typhoon suddenly starts moving again, and continues trying to catch his breath.

Once he has almost reached his team, the time traveler lets go of the hissatsu technique that's keeping the typhoon in place and allows the wind to die down.

His team is gaping at him, their eyes widening with shock once they realize who was hiding inside the typhoon this whole time.

'' _Tenma?!''_

He shoots them a cheerful smiling, hiding his exhaustion behind it. ''Missed me?''

''How did you _do_ that?'' asks Kurumada, awed.

The brunet grins. ''Lets just say that I like this field~''

Soon after, the match continues, the score now 1-1. Gassan Kunimitsu quickly manages to gain control of the ball again and they start connecting their passes.

''Secondary defense! Advance!'' They manage to break through Raimon's defense by using the typhoons as a shield again.

One of the midfielders shoots the ball into a cyclone and uses it to make a pass. As it dies down, Minamisawa runs towards it, planning to get the ball. ''Don't let him get it!'' yells Shindou, but all of Raimon's defenders are blocked.

Suddenly Kariya manages to pass through the Gassan Kunimitsu players, shooting towards Minamisawa. The purple-haired forward sees him coming and evades him, but the tealhead uses his hands to give himself the extra boost that is needed to land on his feet.

Minamisawa passes the ball to another forward, but suddenly Kariya is there, intercepting the pass only a second before it can reach its intended goal.

''Nice cut, Kariya!'' calls Sangoku just as three whistles sound, signaling the end of the first half.

'' _And that's the end of the first half! The score is 1-1!''_

The two teams both move towards the benches. The managers hand out water bottles and Tenma gratefully accepts it when Aoi offers him one. ''Thanks.''

His childhood friend smiles at him. ''That was awesome, the way you used those cyclones,'' she tells him.

Both teams leave the field, going to their changing rooms to get some privacy from the ever-present public. Once there, Endou and Kidou quickly go through their strategy for the next half while the Raimon players take a breather.

To say the team is shocked when Kirino is benched is an understatement, but there's nothing they can do about it. Endou's next statement of only playing with ten players, however, is even more stunning.

Tenma watches the chaos and uneasiness of his team, created by the two sudden changes in their new strategy, and sighs.

He's utterly _exhausted._

The time traveler massages his temples, hoping to get rid of the headache pounding behind his eyes. The lack of sleep from two nights before has continued and he has probably slept less than five hours in the past two days, worries of everything keeping him awake.

Of course, due to the never-ending practice, his body is begging for sleep at the end of the day and the heaviness in his limbs doesn't disappear after the long nights of lying awake. He had to physically drag himself out of bed this morning.

Coupled with Hyoudou's Keshin, the brunet is ready to sleep for the next week.

Tenma sighs again and forces himself to stand up. He attempts to escape the pressing chaos in the changing room by sneaking out unnoticed, but unfortunately, Shindou notices him before he can leave. ''Tenma, where are you going?''

The brunet shoots a look at the captain and gives him a smile. ''Just going for a walk, I'll be back before the second half starts.'' Shindou frowns in confusion and slight concern, but before the game maker can say anything else, the time traveler slips out of the door.

He breathes out slowly when the door is closed behind him, hiding him from view, but doesn't allow himself to relax yet. He's still too close to his teammates.

Instead he makes his way through the halls of the Cyclone Stadium, towards the bathroom. He slips inside and immediately makes his way to the sinks.

Turning one of them on, he catches some water with his hands and splashes it in his face. The coldness helps with fighting away the exhaustion, but it's not enough to make him completely sharp.

The time traveler stares in the mirror, at his younger-than-usual face. It's not easy to see, but there are slight bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

With a heavy sigh, he runs a hand down his face, as if he can physically wipe his worries away. Obviously it doesn't work and instead he turns around and leaves the bathroom.

He walks through the halls aimlessly, having at least twenty minutes left until the second half starts.

Suddenly, something inside him stirs and a heavy, burning pulse of pain shoots through his chest. He grabs at his heart as a wave of weakness crashes over him, gasping for air.

The brunet stumbles and catches himself against the wall, his body trembling from exhaustion. He turns so that his back is leaning against it, closing his eyes as black spots fill his vision. Something deep inside fights against the bonds keeping it in place, the energy trying to break free.

His legs- no, his whole body feels heavy and he can hear the blood rushing through his ears in the silence of the empty hall. His thoughts are muddled and he lets himself slide down the wall.

He ends up sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms lying limply beside him and his head leaning against the wall. He opens his eyes a little, staring at the ceiling, and tries to fight off his headache, still breathing heavily.

A voice breaks the silence.

''What the-?!''

Blueish grey eyes open tiredly and Tenma turns his gaze to the new arrival, which takes much more energy than it should.

Minamisawa stares back, gaping, his eyes wide in incomprehension.

He seems speechless as he stares at the still-trembling form of the brunet, no idea what to say or do.

Eventually, the silence becomes so heavy that Tenma scrapes the energy together to break it. ''You- you gonna use this to your- your advantage?'' he gasps, his voice rough and hoarse from pain. His eyes stay locked onto Minamisawa's gaze, even as he heaves for much-needed air.

''What's wrong with you?'' asks the older player instead of answering, clearly disturbed by the scene he stumbled upon.

The time traveler attempts a dry smile. ''N-nothing, happens all- all the time,'' he answers, coughing weakly once he finishes talking.

The forward's eyes widen. ''All the time- and you still play in matches?!'' at Tenma's shrug, his gaze narrows into a glare. ''Why the hell would you do something so stupid?! If you really get these- these _seizures_ as often as you do, why are you putting even more strain on yourself by playing soccer?!'' he demands to know, fury creeping into his voice.

The energy clawing at his body is slowly dying down now, making it a little easier to breathe. ''Becau- because I can't let my- my team down,'' whispers Tenma in answer.

''Your team-'' suddenly Minamisawa's eyes widen in realization. ''They don't know, do they?'' he mutters, more like a statement than a question. ''Kurumada, Amagi, Sangoku and Kurama would never allow you to keep playing if they knew. Not to mention Shindou.'' His shock disappears and is replaced by anger again. ''Are you an idiot?''

Tenma chuckles at that, though it's soon replaced by coughs. Once he finishes coughing, he gives Minamisawa a tired smile. ''Lots of- of people would say that- that I am,'' he mutters in answer. ''Sangoku-senpai… knows.'' He sags against the wall even more. ''Made- made him promise… not to tell…''

Minamisawa grits his teeth. ''Tch, you idiot. Why would you ever go this far for people you met not even two months ago?'' he demands.

The brunet shrugs again. ''They- they're my team,'' he says, as if that explains everything. His eyes slip closed and he breathes out heavily.

''Oi, are- are you okay?'' asks the purple-haired teen uncertainly.

Tenma gives an unintelligent mumble. ''Will be,'' he mutters. ''Why so- so worried?''

He doesn't expect an answer and is therefore surprised when he gets one. ''I might pretty much hate you,'' starts Minamisawa and Tenma cracks his eyes open only to catch sight of the forward looking away, ''but I'm still a decent human being. I'm not gonna leave you alone if something is seriously wrong.''

As if to empathize his words, the Gassan Kunimitsu player drops down next to Tenma, leaving enough room between the two. The brunet resigns to his fate and instead closes his eyes again, attempting to gather his non-existing strength.

After a few minutes, he breaks the silence. ''How long till the match starts?'' at least his breathing has returned to normal, yet the trembling of his limbs has yet to reside.

Minamisawa shoots him a disbelieving look. ''You're seriously going to play in the second half?''

The time traveler shoots him a humorless smile. ''I told you already, it'll be a cold day in hell when I abandon my team.'' At the incredulous look shot his way, he leans his head against the wall and looks at the ceiling again. ''I'm serious about stopping Fifth Sector.''

''What?'' asks the forward, surprised by the sudden change. ''Are you serious? Why the hell would you ever want to go against them? You'll be crushed.''

Tenma sighs. ''Maybe. But I won't know until I try.''

''Are you really that suicidal?'' asks Minamisawa incredulously.

At that, the brunet chuckles sharply. ''No,'' he admits. ''I'm not doing this just for the thrill of it. I don't know if you've seen it too, but when I joined Raimon, everyone was unhappy.'' The two of them fall silent for a moment. The time traveler doesn't bother to look at his companion, but he can feel the sharp gaze on him. ''I can't stand it.''

''Why not?''

''I don't know. I just hate seeing people in pain,'' adds the brunet. ''I care about the team, more than you'd probably imagine. I want them to be happy. I want everyone to be happy.'' Finally he turns his gaze back to Minamisawa, who is watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. ''You haven't seen what I've seen. The way Fifth Sector treats their enemies and even their own agents. Raimon's second team was beaten up so badly that _every single player quit._ The medical records of Seeds-in-training are plainly horrifying. People have been hurt so badly that they could never run again. People mysteriously disappeared.

''Allow me to repeat your words. You're a decent human being, and so am I. I want to stop Fifth Sector from causing all this pain and suffering. I don't care if someone wants me to have an ulterior motive, I simply want to help and if I have to suffer myself to do so, then I will.'' His eyes glow with blue sparks as they meet Minamisawa's shocked ones. ''I might not have chosen the easy path, but at least it's the right one.''

With that, the young brunet pushes himself up, using the wall as support. He gasps for air, exhaustion and pain weighing him down.

''You- you're really going back?'' stutters his companion and Tenma simply nods in response. ''What about after? When the match is finished?''

The brunet shrugs, a little taken aback by the older player's apparent interest in his personal life. ''I have to meet up with some people, after that.'' He straightens as best as he can and walks forward, stepping away from the support of the wall.

Minamisawa stands as well and catches up with him. At the inquiring look he is given, the purple-haired forward shoots him a glare. ''I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not leaving you when you're looking ready to collapse again at any minute.''

Tenma accepts that explanation and the two of them walk in silence towards Raimon's changing room.

Once there, the brunet slips inside, only just catching sight of Minamisawa turning around to make his way back to his own team.

Then the door closes and he loses view of the older player.

* * *

'' _The second half is about to start. Raimon has benched Kirino with no replacement and will start with only ten players!''_

The match starts with Gassan Kunimitsu's kickoff and is immediately followed by the turbines starting up again, creating three typhoons on the middle of the field.

The Gassan Kunimitsu players use them as shields again and skillfully make their way onto the other half. Raimon is quickly pushed back by the wall of wind coming their way.

Their opponents suddenly appear from behind the cyclones and their passes connect as they try to reach Raimon's goal. Kariya manages to block one of their forwards once he gets the ball, keeping him from passing. _''It's Kariya's impressive mobility again!''_

'' **Hunter's Net!''** the tealhead steals the ball from the Gassan forward and passes it to Amagi before it can be stolen by a midfielder attempting a sliding.

Amagi is quickly stopped by Minamisawa, but the defender isn't fazed and instead immediately kicks it high in the air. Shinsuke uses his amazing jumping skill to pluck it out of the air and pass it to Kariya again.

One of the Gassan Kunimitsu players stops him and the tealhead is forced to stop running. From out of the corner of his eye, he notices one of the cyclones coming his way. The Gassan Kunimitsu player prepares to jump into it, but Kariya is faster and kicks it right into the typhoon.

''Not this time,'' grins the defender. ''It's ours now!''

Gasps ring out through the stadium. _''Kariya kicks the ball into the typhoon!''_

The tealhead's grin turns predatory. ''The cyclones in the second half are Raimon's eleventh player! Tenma-kun, it's yours!''

Raimon's resident time traveler is already running towards it, aware of Kariya's plan. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a purple-haired figure, but the brunet ignores it and instead focuses on the typhoon.

Like before, instead of fighting the heavy air currents, he allows them to push him further towards the cyclone. Wind slashes at his skin and for a few seconds he can't get any air, the ear-splitting rushing of air blocking out every other sound.

'' **Spiral…''** he grits out, launching himself forward and pushing through the last bit of resistance, **''…Draw!''**

Tenma takes a moment to catch his breath, leaning his hands on his knees, and then straightens. Picking the ball out of the spinning winds is too easy and then he starts running towards Gassan Kunimitsu's half.

Before he can reach it, however, he crosses the path of another typhoon.

Grey eyes widen and the time traveler braces himself, realizing he's too close to get out of the way in time.

The two typhoons clash and he has to grit his teeth against the messed up air currents, the sound of the wind rushing around him louder than ever before. He can feel his legs give out under the pressure and black spots dance in his vision.

Just when he's sure he's going to pass out, the world settles once more. Tenma cracks his eyes open and gasps, staring at the huge cyclone surrounding him.

The two typhoons have _merged_ and created one super mass of heavy air currents, twisting and spinning around him.

He can feel the pressure of the three cyclones – the two natural ones and his Spiral Draw – wearing on him. Keeping them under control is like trying to stop a waterfall with one's bare hands.

Tenma grits his teeth, sweat dripping down his forehead. _'It's no good! I can't keep this up!'_ The wind spirals around him, fighting against his control. _'There's only one option here…'_

Grey eyes flare blue and the midfielder is surrounded by a blue glow, which continues to extent towards the cyclone surrounding him. The white winds turn a bright, glowing blue as they get invested with Soul Energy.

' _Thirty seconds…!'_

With no time to waste, the brunet immediately continues his run towards Gassan Kunimitsu's half. Everyone who tries to stop him gets blown away by the heavy, blue winds and the time traveler grins.

Even so, it soon becomes harder to keep a hold of his Soul Energy. _'Because I'm using it to this extent, I can't use it as long,'_ he realizes. _'Fifteen seconds, twenty at most.'_

He waits until the last possible second, getting as close to the goal as possible, and then focuses his leftover Soul Energy on the ball. It starts glowing blue and the brunet kicks it towards the goal, using the air currents and his Soul Energy to give it extra power in order to make up for the lack of a hissatsu.

Not even a second after the ball is shot away, the wind around him finally dissipates and he drops to his knees, exhausted, yet still keeping an eye on the match.

Kurama is running with the glowing blue ball and throws his arms into the air. He launches the ball into the air with his legs and jumps up after it, kicking it twice. The ball starts glowing green and a huge snake appears behind it. **''Sidewinder!''**

Hyoudou jumps to stop it, but the ball flies past him and hits the net.

'' _Goal! The perfect teamwork between Matsukaze and Kurama brings Raimon their second point!''_

Tenma takes a deep breath and pushes himself to his feet, swaying a little from exhaustion. He fights it off and focuses on returning to Raimon's half.

When he passes Kariya, he slows and gives the tealhead a warm smile. ''That play earlier was really awesome!'' he says.

The defender blinks and then returns the smile, putting up his innocent act again. ''Thanks! You've gotten really good at using the cyclones,'' he compliments him.

Tenma can pinpoint the exact moment Kariya's eyes narrow deviously. ''Kirino-senpai threw the defense's balance off in the first half,'' he says, looking completely innocent again. ''Coach was right to bench him. Now it's obvious who's necessary for this team and who isn't.''

''Really?'' Tenma remembers this moment, and while he doesn't know exactly what he said to the tealhead, he still remembers the big lines of it. ''I don't think anyone can decide who's necessary and who isn't. We're a team _because_ we have all kinds of different people. Soccer must feel lonely when you say something like that.''

Before Kariya can respond, Shindou passes them. ''Get back to your positions,'' he says. The two first-years don't have a choice but to follow his order.

'' _The score is 2-1 for Raimon! Gassan Kunimitsu resumes the match with a kickoff!''_ Instead of immediately turning on again when the game continues, the turbines stay unresponsive. _''The cyclones aren't coming! The match has reached a new development!''_

''Attack formation phantasmagoria!'' orders Hyoudou. ''Tactics Cycle!''

''Affirmative!''

Three of his players start running in position. ''Raimon, watch!'' shouts Minamisawa, no hesitation visible in his movements. ''This is Gassan Kunimitsu's soccer!''

Suddenly a fourth player joins them and they start running in what almost looks like a diamond shape. Raimon tries to steal the ball from them, but they're too fast to keep up with and hack through Raimon's defense like a hot knife through butter.

'' _Gassan Kunimitsu's hissatsu tactics! They're speeding up with back passes as they dive into Raimon's camp!''_

Amagi and Shinsuke attempt to steal the ball, but the four Gassan players suddenly start running in a straight line, still speeding up. Dust clouds are left in their trail as they break through Raimon's defense.

Kariya is blown aside and the path to the goal is free. ''Kariya, leave it to me!'' orders Sangoku.

The tealhead ignores him. ''I won't just let them push me over!'' he launches himself towards the line of players. ''I'll get the ball from them no matter what!'' he jumps in front of them and slashes his fist down, spreading his fingers while doing so. **''Hunter's Net!''**

The Gassan Kunimitsu players keep running and break through the glowing net, throwing Kariya aside. Then they spread, and one of them jumps up. Another one holds out his fist to give his teammate an extra boost, launching him into the air. **''Rocket Head!''** the small player hits the ball with his head and Sangoku jumps to catch it.

He misses.

'' _Gassan Kunimitsu scores again! It's a tie!''_

Minamisawa steps forward, an angry frown crossing his features. ''Got it yet, Raimon? This should teach you how meaningless your fight is!''

Shindou balls his fists but otherwise stays calm. ''Minamisawa-san…'' he trails off, meeting his ex-teammates gaze head-on.

The match resumes and Gassan Kunimitsu immediately uses their Tactics Cycle again. They easily break through Raimon's defenses again and attempt to score, but Sangoku manages to punch the ball out of the way just in time and it rolls over the sideline.

Suddenly Endou throws his arm into the air, gaining the attention of his team. ''Kirino, it's your turn!'' the pink-haired defender nods and jogs onto the field.

'' _What's this? Raimon is bringing back the defender Kirino!''_

The pink-haired player immediately walks up to Kariya. ''Do as I say for this,'' he tells the younger boy.

''Do you think I'll listen to you, senpai?'' asks the tealhead with a cocky smirk.

''You will.'' There is no hesitation in Kirino's voice anymore. ''If you really want to win, that is. This is something only you can do, so I'll put my trust in you. You'll break through those tactics for sure!''

Kariya finally looks at him, his sharp smile widening. ''So you'll trust me. Awesome.''

''We're counting on you and your soccer,'' says Shindou as he and Tenma walk up to the two defenders. Kariya's eyes widen at his words and then he sharply looks away.

''Kariya.'' Gold meets grey as the tealhead looks up at the time traveler's voice. ''Will you do it?''

The defender hesitates, his eyes going from the brunet, to the captain, to the defender next to him and then back to the midfielder. ''Tch. Fine.''

Tenma grins at that. ''Great, because I-'' he sways, finally giving in to the exhaustion wearing him down, ''-could really use a break…''

He stumbles and collapses to his hands and knees, the world wavering around him, tilting in and out of focus. Shindou drops down next to him, shocked and worried. ''Tenma!''

The brunet shoots him a hopefully reassuring smile, allowing the other midfielder to help him to his feet. The time traveler immediately starts swaying again and Shindou quickly supports him to make sure he doesn't fall again. ''Are you okay?'' asks Kirino, his expression tight with concern.

Tenma just grins. ''Two cyclones is a bit much,'' he simply says.

''Come on, let's get you to the bench,'' says the game maker. The brunet nods, swinging his arm around the captain's shoulders while Shindou grabs his hand and slings an arm behind the younger's back for support.

Endou is already waiting for them when they reach the bench, standing at the edge of the field. ''What's wrong?'' he asks, giving Shindou a hand in helping Tenma get to the bench, where the brunet gratefully sags in his seat.

The captain shoots him a worried look. ''Seems like he overdid it with the cyclones,'' he tells the man.

The coach nods. ''Alright, Ichino! You're up.''

The blond boy seems surprised for a moment but then nods. ''Hai, coach!'' he quickly does some stretches to warm up and then joins Shindou, the two second-years making their way to Raimon's half again a moment later.

Tenma keeps his eyes closed, trying to will the headache pounding in his head away. Unfortunately, it's not helping much.

A whistle echoes through the stadium, signaling the continuation of the game. The brunet still doesn't open his eyes, even though he wants nothing more than to watch and support his team.

Every shout, every footstep thundering on the field on the other side of the line, every word the other people on the bench say aggravates the pounding behind his eyelids. The time traveler grabs his head, his face scrunched up in pain. The noise is overwhelming, the light beyond his closed eyelids burning through his head.

''Tenma?'' he flinches and when the voice speaks again, it's softer. ''Tenma, what's wrong?''

He recognizes Endou's voice, worried yet steadying. He grits his teeth as a wave of nausea crashes over him and forces himself to crack one eye open. His coach is kneeling in front of him, hands hovering between them, not sure if he can touch the boy. Concern swirls in his dark eyes.

''Too- too loud,'' gasps Tenma, flinching at the sound of his own voice.

Endou's eyebrows furrow and his eyes light up in realization. He looks over his shoulder, but the brunet can't see at what, because the coach is blocking most of his vision. He doesn't need to wait long for an answer, though. ''Sorano, can you take him inside? It's too chaotic here.''

Tenma closes his eyes again as another wave of nausea hits him. A few moments later, he feels gentle hands on his arms, carefully helping him to stand up and immediately supporting him when he starts swaying again.

Someone wraps an arm around his back and gently pulls him along, and he stumbles along.

Suddenly the bright lights are cut off and the sound dims. The further they walk, the quieter it becomes, until the noise of the crowd is just a background noise.

Tenma is gently pushed down to sit against the wall, someone else sitting down next to him. After a while of simply calming down, the brunet finally opens his eyes, catching sight of familiar blue hair.

''Thanks, Aoi,'' he whispers as his childhood friend offers him a water bottle.

Aoi simply nods, watching him with concerned eyes. After a while of silence, she finally opens her mouth. ''Hey, Tenma?''

''Hm?''

She averts her gaze and bites her lip.

''Can- can we talk for a moment?''

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it and until next chapter!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the wait, guys, I've been really busy! You can thank my friend A (for lack of a better name) for this, she told me to upload XD**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **It's good to be back!**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **I'm glad you like it so much! ^.^ Minamisawa pretty much wrote himself here, I literally have no idea where he suddenly came from XD I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 _ **D.N.S Akina:**_ **Aoi and Tenma's conversation is here~! Tenma pranking Kariya? Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, we'll see if I can put that somewhere! XD**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **It's good to be back! To be honest, I didn't actually have anything planned for Minamisawa, but before I knew it, he was showing up XD Aoi and Tenma's conversation~~~ Muhahahaha~~~**

 _ **Hoshi no Hoshi:**_ **You're welcome!**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad to be back! My break wasn't exactly nice - I still had school - but it was relaxing, so that's good~ I'm glad you liked the previous chapter!**

 _ **Lightonyx:**_ **I'm baaaaack~! I was like ''huh, I feel like returning to fanfiction, but just... updating AR or something would be so _boring._ I'm just going to mess with everyone by uploading _four major chapters_ at the same time, muhahahaha~!'' Trust me, I have witnesses :'D Well, Tenma's always been very determined and I think that wouldn't have changed. At the same time, after everything they've been through - aliens and time travel, for example - I think Raimon would be very close, so Tenma's a little protective over them. At the same time, they're crazily overprotective over him (or at least they will be)! Your review was pretty good, I didn't see major mistakes - just some grammar - and I' glad to be of help! I know where you're coming from, trust me, I used to be _horrible_ at English. And you're welcome! ^.^**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Glad you like it so much and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **I'm happy to be back too! Tenma getting help... ehehe... yeah, you'll see. In this chapter :'D**

 _ **Kryzdrei Gonzaga:**_ **Minamisawa wasn't completely OOC, I think. I mean, in the actual anime he ends up being a little less of a bastard - he helps Raimon out in later episodes - so I think I was justified with this XD Ah, I don't really watch Ares. No time, not interested. Maybe I will, later, but not right now! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **Glad to be back and you're welcome!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **...are you okay? :'D ''The gods have blessed you'', nope, no gods, just plain ol' Yara Meijer XD Hope you enjoy this chappie~!**

 _ **R:**_ **You're welcome and I'm happy you liked it!**

 _ **Omfg:**_ **Not sure if you said that before, but I'm still glad you like it so much XD Don't worry, I'm continuing it, at least for now! I hope you'll keep enjoying it!**

 _ **UniconrTalesLol:**_ **That is one long review, _jeez._ Haven't had those in a while! I'm glad you like this so much, though - you're making me blush with all those compliments! Tenma being weird is something I personally love. At first, I was a little uncertain about this story, especially the humor aspect. I've never really written humor before and I really didn't know how to do it, so I just tried to wing it - I usually do that - and I guess it worked. And, well, I think lots of funny things are in the little things - I've seen it with my own friends, the best moments are the small inside jokes and stories instead of all these huge actions. I wanted it to be natural here, too, so I just stick to things I experience in my own life. The whole 'logic' thing is actually one of the main reasons I started writing this. I mean, there were quite a few things that just didn't make sense in the anime and it wasn't exactly bad - there would've been too many details, had Level 5 worked everything out - but I wanted to dive deeper into the Inazuma Eleven universe, working out Fifth Sector's details and things that confused me, like the Resistance. I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from when I say I can't update all the time - really, I'd love to, but I just can't. Thank you for your advise, though, I'll keep it in mind! Tenma calling the Holy Emperor a stalker was _very_ tempting, but in the end I decided it wouldn't be so smart if he did that, at least not at that time. The Holy Emperor will appear more later on, though, so who knows what will happen between him and Tenma (I certainly don't - contrary to popular belief, it seems, I'm literally just making this up as I go). About my writing style, well, I've had three years to work on it and I'm still learning more. I don't think I can ever stop improving on that, but I'm glad I've come so far already, and I'm glad you seem to appreciate it so much. Anyway, the future of this story is still a mystery, even to me - I may have a better idea, but mostly I just write whatever I feel like writing. I hope I'll keep living up to your expectations, and my own, and thank you so much for this review, Lilly! I really, really appreciate it and hopefully, you'll keep enjoying my stories!**

 _ **CrazyOtaku 23:**_ **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Minamisawa finding out about Tenma was also completely unexpected to me, I swear, he didn't listen to anything I'd planned for him and just suddenly popped up! Once he was there, I didn't even bother getting him out, so that part is on me XD Kurama being a second-year... possible, but I believe he's a third-year. There was this one scene in the anime where he and other third-years - Sangoku, Amagi, Kurumada - were standing together in a classroom and looking out of the window, and from the way Kurama addresses the others, I think he's a third-year. Well, no big deal! XD**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Tenma is worried.

Something about his childhood friend seems off. Maybe it's the way she won't look at him, or how her hands are tightly holding her skirt, or the way her lip is trembling. He's not completely sure, but _something_ is wrong.

''Aoi?'' he asks carefully, worry creeping into his voice. ''Are you okay?''

The girl's head snaps up and she stares at him incredulously. ''Am _I_ okay?'' she repeats, disbelief clear in her voice. ''Am I- Tenma, I should be asking you that!''

For some reason, she seems really bothered by that fact. The brunet's features are pulled into a confused frown, not knowing why she seems so distressed. ''Aoi, what's wrong? I don't understand what you mean.''

To his complete horror, his friend chokes on what sounds like a sob.

He can count the times he has seen Aoi cry on two hands and still have some fingers left. She might not look like it, but the young manager is one of the toughest people Tenma has ever met. Physically any of Raimon's soccer players could take her, but emotionally she's much stronger than most.

To see her like this, especially when the brunet has no idea what could have reduced her to this state, is shocking. It hurts, seeing his childhood friend like this, looking so scared and desperate.

When she chokes on another sob, he doesn't hesitate anymore and instead slings an arm around her shoulders in a half hug. Usually he wouldn't be so easy with giving physical contact to a girl, but this is _Aoi._

She seems to calm down a little and finally looks at him. Fortunately, she doesn't look like she's crying, even though her blue eyes are still lost and shockingly _concerned._ ''I-'' her voice wavers and she takes a deep breath to calm herself. When she speaks again, her voice is steady. ''I don't know what's wrong with you and I know no one else has noticed it, but Tenma, I've known you for almost five years,'' she tells him, the tightening of her jaw telling him that she won't back down. ''You've changed, too much, and I didn't know how to bring it up before- you still seemed _alright,_ but now… you don't seem to sleep and just now you actually _collapsed-''_

Her sky blue eyes, so earnest and worried, pin him in place. ''What's wrong with you?'' she asks softly.

Tenma lowers his gaze. Before Aoi can respond in anger, he tries to scramble for an answer. ''I… I'm sorry for worrying you,'' is the first thing he says and the manager relaxes a little now that he is at least answering. ''I hadn't realized that you were so concerned.''

He looks up, grey meeting blue, and sighs. He owes her an explanation, but how can he ever explain something like this?

''I'm just… I don't know what I can say, Aoi. You'd never believe me.''

She reels back as if he slapped her, out of his reach, an insulted and hurt look on her face. ''How can you _say_ that?'' she asks fiercely. ''Out of everyone on the team, I've known you the longest! I've been your friend for years, Tenma! And yet you say I won't believe you?!''

Tenma opens his mouth to respond, but instead closes it again and bites on his lower lip, balling his fists. ''I'm just… it's all _too much,_ Aoi. Fifth Sector, this whole mess, I don't even know where to _start.''_

If he can't tell her the whole truth, he can at least tell her what he's feeling. He owes her that much.

The manager's angry expression melts away for a gentler one, concern filling her gaze once she sees the pained expression on her childhood friend's face.

The brunet sighs and leans back against the wall, massaging his temple at the pounding behind his eyes that still hasn't completed disappeared. ''I know I've been- different,'' he says eventually. ''And… and I know you want to know why, but I can't give a good explanation, one that would make sense. I guess I'm just getting caught up in this all and- and that's all I can really say. I'm worried, about the team, about the Holy Road and especially about Fifth Sector. I… I'm hitting my limit, I suppose.''

Tenma pulls his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and leans his forehead against his knees. His breath feels warm against his bare skin and for a moment he pretends to shut out the world, as if everything beyond the small ball he's curled up in doesn't exist.

''Tenma…'' Aoi trails off. ''I… I'm sorry, I had no idea…''

The brunet almost laughs at that. ''It's not your fault, Blue,'' he mutters, using an old nickname for her that he always used when they were kids.

Aoi stays silent, probably in surprise. Then suddenly she giggles a bit. ''You haven't called me that since we were ten!'' Tenma turns his face towards her, still leaning his head on his knees, and smiles. ''It's so uncreative!''

The brunet fakes an offended expression. ''As if you're one to talk, you started calling me Smiley because apparently 'I never stopped smiling'!'' he teases back.

The girl blushes. ''Well, it's true!'' she defends herself.

They continue talking after that and Tenma is relieved to see his childhood friend's carefree smile again.

A while later, the calm in the abandoned hallway is broken by footsteps and the two first-years look up when they see someone turn the corner.

Minamisawa stops and blinks when he recognizes the two Raimon students. ''What are you doing here?'' he asks and then squints at Tenma. ''And weren't you put on the bench because you collapsed?'' _Again_ is unspoken yet still heard.

The brunet gives him an uneasy smile. ''It was too loud in the stadium, so we came here because it's silent,'' he explains quickly. ''Has the match finished yet?''

The purple-haired forward nods. ''Congratulations,'' he says and his lips curl upwards in a half-smile, ''Raimon won.''

Aoi and Tenma share an excited look, but then the girl returns her attention to the Gassan Kunimitsu player, an uncertain expression on her face. ''Aren't you… mad? You wanted to win, right?''

Minamisawa shrugs. ''No,'' he says. ''You guys deserved it. Besides…'' he looks towards the ceiling, lost in thought, a gentle half-smile on his face, ''I finally get what Raimon means with 'their soccer'. It took me a long time, but I finally understand what you guys were trying to do.''

''That's great!'' Aoi shoots him a bright smile, standing up and dusting off her skirt. Then her smile drops off her face. ''Wait… if the match already ended…'' her eyes widen. ''Oh shoot!''

Tenma tilts his head. ''Blue, what's wrong?''

His friend shoots him an amused look at the nickname. ''I was supposed to help Midori-senpai and Akane-senpai…''

''The match only ended a few minutes ago and my team left before Raimon did,'' says Minamisawa. ''They're probably still somewhere around here.''

Aoi gives him a grateful smile. ''That's great. Thanks, Minamisawa-senpai.'' She turns to Tenma to say goodbye and the brunet stands up. He immediately grabs his head and sways dangerously, and if it wasn't for Minamisawa grabbing his shoulder, he probably would've fallen again. Aoi's expression turns to one of concern. ''Are you okay?''

He waves her concerns away. ''The headache's not completely gone yet,'' he tells her through gritted teeth. ''I'll be fine, you should find Akane-senpai and Midori-senpai.''

She immediately shakes her head. ''I'm not leaving you alone in this state.''

''But you promised,'' protests the brunet, while Aoi sets her jaw, clearly not intending to give up.

''What if I stay with him?'' suggests Minamisawa and the two first-years shoot him surprised looks. ''It's no trouble and you did promise to help those two.''

Aoi hesitates. ''Are you sure?'' when the purple-haired forward nods, she sighs and gives in. ''Alright then. See you tomorrow?''

''Definitely!'' grins Tenma.

The girl shoots him one last worried look and then quickly walks away in search of her fellow managers, leaving the two soccer players alone. Once he's sure Aoi's out of earshot, Minamisawa pins the brunet with a harsh stare. ''I was correct. Your team really doesn't know.''

Tenma looks away.

The older teen sighs and gently pushes against his shoulder. ''Come on, I told Sorano I'd make sure you didn't do something stupid again. You still gotta change, right?'' he himself is already dressed in Gassan Kunimitsu's training suit, a bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

The brunet looks at him for any sign of lying. When he only detects honesty, he sighs and gives in, starting to make his way towards Raimon's changing room.

At the pace they're going, not too fast so the time traveler won't strain himself too much, it takes a while to reach their destination. The two enter to find it completely empty, with the exception of the brunet's bag.

Minamisawa leans against the wall and takes out his phone, checking his messages, while Tenma quickly walks towards his bag and changes out of his uniform and into Raimon's training suit. After stuffing his shoes into his bag, he slings it over his shoulder and turns to the purple-haired teenager.

The forward looks up and stuffs his phone in his pocket once he notices the brunet is finished. ''You're done? Great, let's go.'' He starts walking away and the midfielder has no choice but to follow him.

They walk through the halls of Cyclone Stadium and soon step outside. Tenma squints against the bright light, his headache increasing a little, and Minamisawa watches him from out of the corner of his eye. ''You good?''

''Yeah, just- just a little overwhelmed,'' mutters the brunet and then turns to face the other fully. ''Thanks for keeping an eye on me, but I really have to go now.''

Minamisawa nods. ''Okay. Where to?''

Tenma stares at him incredulously. ''What?''

The other rolls his eyes. ''You don't seriously think I'm leaving you to walk around on your own after you collapsed _twice,_ do you? Now, where to?''

One look at Minamisawa's face tells them he isn't going to get out of this and he groans.

' _Why is it always me?'_

* * *

''Sooo… who's your friend?''

Tenma shoots Seiji a long-suffering look.

The teen next to him simply nods in greeting. ''Minamisawa Atsushi, forward of Gassan Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you.''

''Aaand what are you doing here?''

Minamisawa nods towards Tenma. ''Making sure he doesn't do something stupid. Again.''

They are sitting in the kitchen of the Shinohara household, all with their own drinks and snacks on the table. After shooting the purple-haired teen another annoyed look, the brunet sighs and focuses on the reason for their meeting.

''Maiko-san, did you figure everything out?''

The brunette nods, smiling. ''Yep! I talked it over with my aunt and uncle – they're both huge soccer fans – and they immediately decided to help us out!'' she tells everyone. ''My uncle said we can turn the pool into a donation center, it'll probably give us some more customers too, and he agreed to be in charge of the money. My aunt, she's a lawyer, will take care of all the legal issues. They'll be here shortly to talk about the details of it all.''

Tenma relaxes at that. One major issue out of the way. ''That's great!'' then he turns to his sister-figure. ''What about you, Aki-nee? Did you get the communication devices?''

The green-haired woman nods and takes a medium-sized box out of her bag. ''Here it is,'' she says, placing it on the table. It's completely white, without anything that could give away the maker. ''I asked him for extras, because once we get more people, they'll need them too.''

She pulls the cover off the box, revealing three separate compartments, all filled with small devices. Despite looking identical at first glance, made of dark blue metal and all smaller than a tennis ball, after taking a second look one would notice that they are certainly different.

Aki takes out one of the devices from the first compartment and shows it to the rest. It's about the size of an egg and looks almost like a hearing aid. It has a small wire that probably goes behind the ear, to keep it in place, with a small earplug at the end of it. ''This is the communicator,'' she explains. ''It has a small microphone so you can hear the others.''

She shows how to put it in, pushing the earplug into her ear while the small wire goes behind her outer ear. ''By pushing it here,'' she pushes at a certain spot on the wire, ''it connects with all of the others. You can also activate it by voice command and then you can connect with only a certain selection of other communicators, instead of all of them. Lastly, it can also be turned on from the main computer in case of emergency.''

Aki then takes out one of the devices in the second compartment. It's even smaller than the communicator, about the size of a ring, and looks like a simple disk. ''This is the hidden camera. You can stick it anywhere – clothes, hair, a bag, doesn't matter, and it will stick and record. Best is to put it somewhere unnoticeable yet at a spot that isn't obscured by something like hair.''

Then she gently grabs one of the devices in the last compartment, which looks like a small, flat square and is smaller than a fingernail. ''Lastly, a chip that we can track from the main computer everything will be linked to. Simply put it somewhere out of sight, on skin, preferably, so that it can't be taken off. It doesn't do much except for tracking your location. Everything else will be handled by the cameras and the communicators.

''They're not working yet, because they first need to be connected to a computer – the main system we'll be using – but after that we will be able to monitor everything.''

She starts handing everyone their own set, hesitating at Minamisawa. The purple-haired boy gives Tenma a long, wary look. The brunet doesn't respond to it immediately, instead focusing on putting the communicator in his ear, and then finally graces the forward with a response. ''We're taking down Fifth Sector.''

Minamisawa's eyes widen slightly but otherwise his expression stays indifferent. ''Are you crazy?'' he asks, looking around the table. He's only met with determined looks. ''You- you're serious about this?''

Tenma nods, no hesitation to be seen anywhere in his expression. ''They need to be stopped and I'm not trusting the Resistance to save us when they're so unprepared for the consequences of making Hibiki-san the Holy Emperor.'' He grabs his bag and pulls out a few sheets of paper. ''Here. Those are all our plans.''

The purple-haired forward narrows his eyes at the show of trust, knowing that if he accepts the papers, he'll promise his silence.

After a moment of hesitation, he grabs them. He raises an eyebrow at the handwritten information but doesn't comment on it, instead focusing on reading it through. It stays silent for a few minutes as everyone waits for his reaction.

Like everyone before him, he becomes more awed with every line he reads. Once he finishes, he stares at Tenma with wide eyes. ''This- this might actually work,'' he mutters, his gaze shooting from the brunet to the papers and back. ''How- you're the one who thought this all out?''

The brunet shrugs. ''The big lines, but the details we worked out together,'' he answers. ''What do you think?''

Minamisawa raises an eyebrow. ''Are you asking me if I'll help you?''

Tenma smiles mysteriously. ''What if I am?''

''You do realize I was convinced of Fifth Sector's righteousness until barely an hour ago, right?''

The time traveler shrugs and leans back in his seat. While never really growing close to the forward in the future, he's been around Minamisawa enough to know that, despite his ego, he has his heart in the right place.

''I do,'' he responds, not hesitating with his words. ''It might not be logical but I trust you and I think you'll be of great help if you do decide to join us. Besides, who would ever suspect you of being part of all… this?'' he gestures to the group sitting around the table.

The Gassan Kunimitsu player stays silent for a long, long while, a frown decorating his features.

Eventually he sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the palm of his hand. ''I don't know, Matsukaze. This is risky. I don't know if I want to be part of this.''

Tenma is not surprised, even though he can't help but be a little disappointed. ''I suppose I understand,'' he mutters. ''It is risking a lot, but I think it's worth it.'' He straightens and Minamisawa looks up. ''Could you at least promise not to tell anyone about this?''

The purple-haired boy thinks it over for a moment, sharp maroon eyes locking onto grey, and then nods. ''That's no problem.''

The time traveler gives him a smile. ''Thank you, Minamisawa-san.''

Not long after, Maiko's aunt and uncle join them. After introducing themselves ( _''I'm Shinohara Emiko, but please just call me Emiko'' and ''It's so nice to meet you, my name is Motoo''_ ) they get down to business.

''The pool is the perfect cover,'' explains Motoo. ''It's innocent. Maiko told us the picture we're trying to show is of a scared yet brave child and the swimming pool adds to that,'' he tells them.

They are all in agreement with that. ''Excuse me, Motoo-san, I don't mean to be rude,'' says Aki after a moment, her brows furrowed as she thinks, ''but _why_ exactly are you helping us? This is very risky and almost seems impossible, so why would you risk yourself like this?''

Motoo and Emiko share a look, and then the woman sighs. ''The truth is, we were both part of the soccer club when we were still in high school. That's how we met,'' she tells the group. ''Soccer has an important place in our hearts and when Maiko told us about Fifth Sector, we knew we needed to do something, no matter how small it is.''

Tenma shakes his head at that, shooting them both a smile. ''This isn't small in the slightest,'' he tells them earnestly. ''This is more than I could've ever hoped for. You have no idea how grateful I am.''

They continue discussing their plans. ''Motoo will be in charge of the money while I make sure everything is legal,'' states Emiko. ''We will set up a spot in the main hall of the pool for the donations, but we will need more hands around here to help out. We can't run both a pool and take care of the money offered. Of course, someone has to deal with the paperwork and while Motoo will take care of that for the most part, an extra would be very much appreciated. Lastly, some sort of information desk for people with questions and of course the main computer.''

''Where will that be?'' asks Jiro.

This time, Motoo is the one to answer. ''We would like to keep the donations and the monitoring of the situation separated. No need for someone to stumble upon the main office and sneak around a bit,'' he tells them. ''We have an unused basement that is hidden well. There's enough room, it's empty and the perfect spot for a secret hideout. We want to set up the main computer there and connect it to all the equipment there. Is that okay?'' he directs the question at Tenma, who nods.

''We still need to find someone who we can put in charge of keeping an eye on everything, though,'' says Seiji, a frown pulling at his features as he tries to think of such a person. ''Someone who we can trust. But who?''

No one seems to be able to come up with anyone. ''I just don't know someone who has time 24/7. Also, things like sleeping and eating must be included,'' says Maiko with a grimace.

''Then what's the problem?'' asks another voice suddenly and everyone looks at Minamisawa, surprised that he's actually contributing to the conversation. ''Find more people. Make a chart of when and who will be monitoring. You can't do a task like that on your own. Fifth Sector and this 'Resistance' aren't doing that either,'' he states in a tone that makes it sound like they should all have realized something so obvious.

( _Well. That solves that problem._ )

* * *

A few hours later, Tenma finally finds himself dropping down on his bed, exhausted from the long day and ready to sleep the whole night. Unfortunately it's a Sunday, so that means tomorrow he has to wake up for school, but he'll take what he can get.

After Minamisawa's suggestion, things went quickly. While the others went to set up the main computer system and hook up all the devices, Jiro took Tenma for an interview, with Minamisawa tagging along.

The brunet can't _wait_ for the article to be finished.

He sets his alarm for the next morning and is out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, Tenma rises bright and early for morning practice. Or rather, that's what he'd like to think, but he's not known for lying to himself.

The exhaustion from yesterday has settled into his bones as a deep, tiring soreness. Probably also has to do with the Keshin from yesterday and the two seizures. Despite that, he slept pretty well and so he doesn't complain as he dresses in his school uniform and makes his way downstairs for breakfast with the other Kogarashi Manor residents.

Soon enough, he's on his way to school and when he reaches his destination, it's still early and calm. He's walking towards the soccer building when he sees a familiar figure. ''Kariya!''

The tealhead turns around and waits for the time traveler to catch up with him. ''Tenma-kun,'' he says and the brunet is glad to find that he's a lot more relaxed than the previous days. His lips are tilted up in a slight smile, smaller than before yet more genuine.

Tenma grins at him. ''Morning!''

''Good morning,'' greets Kariya as the two first-years continue on their way to the soccer field. The tealhead seems content with the silence, for he doesn't break it, so Tenma keeps quiet as well. Eventually, though, Kariya opens his mouth and asks, ''you okay?''

The time traveler blinks and shoots him a look. Something unidentified in his teammate's expression catches his attention, but he can't figure out what it is. ''Yeah, of course!'' Tenma plasters a cheerful smile on his face, pretending that he's not noticing anything wrong.

The tealhead relaxes ever so slightly and looks away.

Tenma's eyes narrow.

* * *

The weirdness doesn't stop there.

It only gets worse.

When Tenma enters the clubroom, after changing into his soccer uniform, and cheerfully greets his teammates, the responses he gets are less than enthusiastic. And that's without counting the looks.

His friends try to hide it, but the brunet can feel their gazes on him and if he wasn't already keeping an eye on his surroundings after Kariya's strange behavior, he would've tensed. Instead, he pretends not to notice and chats cheerfully with Midori.

Even the redhead is keeping an eye on him when she thinks he's not looking.

It doesn't take long for the others to arrive and soon they're all ready to head out to the field. Tenma wants to join them but a hand on his arm holds him back.

''San-san?''

Sangoku doesn't smile like he usually does at the nickname. Instead he gently pulls Tenma to the locker room, where he closes the door to block out any prying ears. ''Tenma,'' he says, strangely serious, ''are you okay?''

The time traveler raises one unimpressed eyebrow. ''Of course I am,'' he responds evenly, not knowing where this is going. ''Why wouldn't I be?''

The keeper doesn't say anything for a long time. When he does, he speaks quietly, ''during the match, yesterday – after you collapsed. Are you okay?'' he repeats the question, this time a little more forcefully.

( _Is_ that _what this is about? Is the whole team seriously watching his every move because he exhausted himself during a match? They all do that every once in a while, what's so surprising- oh._ )

The realization comes and everything becomes clear.

( _This Raimon hasn't played in the same matches their future selves have. They haven't been pushed beyond their limits, given everything and more to win._

[They have never played to a point where their bodies gave out on them.]

 _That only comes later. When Shindou keeps playing during the Arakumo match, despite his injury. When Tsurugi didn't stop even though his leg was close to being sprained while fighting Feida._ )

''I'm fine,'' says Tenma, his voice slightly softer now that he knows what's going on with his team.

( _They're all worried, even tsundere Kariya._ )

( _Isn't that just adorable?_ )

Sangoku doesn't believe him, but the time traveler doesn't give him the chance to push the issue and instead quickly makes his way to the field. The keeper has no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Practice is not fun.

Not at all, actually. Not even close to being fun.

While usually Tenma loves every moment he can get to play soccer, overly worried teammates don't exactly help him relax. He's tense every single minute they spend on the field, aware of all the eyes on him.

They're treating him like he's made of glass. Like he can shatter the moment he plays too roughly.

It's getting on his nerves.

They keep playing the ball to others even when he's completely free. When he does manage to steal it, they let him pass without much of a fight. More often than not, someone just blocks his way entirely so that he can't participate in the game.

When he's completely free again and the one currently possessing the ball – Kurumada – avoids passing to him _again,_ he snaps.

''That's it!'' he hisses. The game is relatively easy-going, so no one expects it when he suddenly speeds up and takes the ball from Hamano. He launches himself forwards, swirling through the lines of the opponent like the wind, and shoots. Sangoku is pushed back a few feet and barely manages to stop the ball.

The brunet turns around and fixes a glare on his team. ''Well, are you ever going to play seriously or should I just bench myself now?'' he raises his voice just enough to be heard over the field.

He sees their expressions and when he notices Shindou and Kirino sharing a look, his eyes narrow. ''Tenma,'' starts the captain, trying to calm him, ''what are you-''

''No,'' the brunet cuts him off. ''Don't give me that crap. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about.''

The game maker clearly realizes that his current method won't work and instead sighs. ''Can you blame us?'' he asks, not impressed with his younger friend's fury.

Tenma crosses his arms. ''For not taking me seriously when I'm perfectly fine? Yes.''

Shindou doesn't agree with him. ''I don't know if you realized this, but you _collapsed_ yesterday! That's not exactly normal.''

''I am _fine,''_ says the time traveler, stretching the last word. ''I'm perfectly alright and that isn't going to suddenly change if you start passing to me.'' He wonders when Endou is going to step in – the coach can't let this go on for much longer, right?

Unfortunately, it seems that the man isn't planning on interrupting and Shindou is obviously not the only one of his teammates who is worried.

A hand on his shoulders startles Tenma into whirling around. Sangoku is standing behind him, his expression one of concern. ''Shindou's right,'' says the keeper gently. ''I know that you think you're fine, but we're merely worried about you.''

The time traveler grits his teeth and averts his gaze, lowering his arms to his sides. Frustration makes him clench his fists and he has to restrain himself from saying something he'll regret. ''I'm _fine,''_ he repeats instead.

''After having to leave the stadium because you couldn't handle the noise? I don't think so,'' answers Sangoku, attempting to placate the younger player. ''Maybe it's best if you just sit today's practice out.'' At the look on Tenma's face, it becomes clear that the midfielder isn't planning to do that, and the keeper is starting to get frustrated. ''Tenma, you need a break,'' he says forcefully. ''You've been pushing yourself too hard. Yesterday you had to leave the stadium, what will it be next time? Will you actually have to go to the hospital?''

The brunet digs his nails in his palms. ''No, because I'm _fine!''_ he can see the anger and frustration on the keeper's face now, and the time traveler looks to the side sharply. ''Stop worrying already when there's nothing to worry about!''

''Tell me that next time you have a seizure!''

Tenma's head snaps to Sangoku. The keeper only just seems to realize what he said, his mouth opened in surprise. A moment later guilt starts to seep into his expression.

''Seizure?'' Shindou's voice is strained as he repeats the word, making his way to the keeper and the midfielder. Once he's reached them, he gives them both a look, but neither meets his gaze. ''Sangoku-san? What were you talking about? What seizures?''

The whole goddamn team is listening.

This must be Tenma's lucky day.

Sangoku clearly doesn't know what to say, for the keeper opens his mouth and then closes it again without making a sound.

Seeing that he won't get a response from him, Shindou turns to the brunet. ''Tenma, what is Sangoku-san saying?'' the tension in his voice tells the brunet enough – the game maker already has his suspicions.

''Nothing,'' he bites out.

The captain narrows his eyes and grabs the brunet's shoulder, forcing the younger to look at him. ''Matsukaze Tenma,'' he says warningly, ''what have you not been telling us? _What_ seizures?''

''It's nothing,'' repeats the time traveler. ''Do you really think I would lie to you?''

Shindou doesn't hesitate in his answer. ''Yes.''

Ouch. That hurts.

Tenma takes a step back without even thinking about it, but Shindou's hand on his shoulder keeps him from moving any further. It takes him a moment to get himself under control, and then his face bleeds into an emotionless mask. ''Oh really.''

The captain watches him knowingly. ''I do think you would lie to us, or rather, not tell us things,'' he says, and while his words are harsh, his voice is not. ''You've done it before, and if I have to believe either one of you, I'm going for Sangoku-san.''

The game maker gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze. ''I'm not saying this to be mean, or to blame you. I'm just worried.''

Tenma could really use coach Endou right now, but a look at the benches shows that the dark-haired male is merely watching the scene with sharp eyes. Kidou is watching the field with a face of indifference, all his emotions carefully hidden, while Haruna and the managers have looks of concern on their faces.

A look at his team reveals that Tenma won't have any support from them either.

His eyes flash blue as he takes a step back, Shindou's hand slipping from his shoulder. ''Whatever.''

The time traveler turns around and walks away from the field.

He keeps an expression of fury on his face, but once he's out of eyesight, it crumbles and is replaced by one of hurt.

Of all things to happen, he never expected this.

He's not sure what to think, what to feel. Everything's a mess inside his head and he barely registers it when he reaches the soccer building. But between all the chaos and uncertainty, one thing stands out.

He has never missed his own team as much as in that moment.

' _I don't belong here.'_

* * *

 **Wow. So much angst. Raimon's _finally_ starting to realize something's wrong with Tenma, though! Took them more than 140K words, but, well, better late than never, right? XD**

 **Again, you guys can actually thank this one friend of mine - I know her in real life and she recently started reading my stories, and she pretty much told me I should upload again :'D So I did! Hope you're happy, A, this one's for you! ^.^**

 **Last thing: Have you guys seen the new cover? It was a project I did with my good friend _athenafantasy_ (also known as the guest reviewer _IeGBestfriend_ on FFN). She made the amazing drawing and I edited it all, so Ath, once again, thank you for the help! Kudos to you!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm back! Just had test week, now I have holidays~ yassss~**

 **Anyway, my friend A finally finished watching the entire series (two to three weeks, not bad, but it won't beat my two-and-a-half days) so I'll allow her to read my stories now, because she won't spoil anything for herself! XD**

 **So, onto the reviews:**

 ** _AlomaAoki:_** **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it! Ah, don't worry about your English – it's better than my French, at least!**

 ** _seshhxkagii99:_** **I agree, it's kinda sad. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Yuki Kushina:_** **Poor, poor Tenma :(**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **It's kind of complicated, this situation. I mean, from Tenma's POV – which we've seen so far – it's completely understandable that he's hurt and also that he doesn't want to tell his team, but on the other hand, they're worried about him. It won't be long now until Raimon finds out (part of) the truth! Ah, exams suck, I just finished mine. How did yours go? Minamisawa is going to keep coming back XD I wanted Aoi to have some screen time, I mean, she'd get suspicious eventually – Tenma is very different from the anime, so she'd notice, she's the one who has known him the longest. Alright, Nishika it is! School's going fine, I have now a week off~~ very happy about that XD**

 ** _Meri7:_** **I'm glad you liked it, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well!**

 ** _Hoshi no Hoshi:_** **You're welcome, it's a pleasure!**

 ** _NoLife-sama:_** **It's kind of different from the start, isn't it? Yeah, I put Tenma through a lot of emotional torture… that's _not_ what I had in mind when I started this story. Oops!**

 ** _shiho59:_** **The fourth time? Jeez! That's a lot! I'm glad you like it though!**

 ** _R:_** **Glad to see you liked it!**

 ** _OblivionWings:_** **Sorry for the wait! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Minamisawa literally wrote himself, he wasn't supposed to get such a major role but he did and now he won't leave XD Sorry for the angst, I did _not_ mean for that to happen when I started the story! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**

 ** _LaLaLa:_** **That's one long review XD I actually snorted when I read the little dialogue between Shindou and Tenma, it was awesome (shame I didn't put that in, would've been really funny)! An ''unreliable narrator''… huh, never thought about it like that, but I guess you're right, he _is_ kind of unreliable. Yeah, he's lonely, but I personally think it's getting better – he's bonding with younger!Raimon, even though he misses their future counterparts. Jeez. Those are a _lot_ of reasons and all of them are… scarily accurate. I didn't really realize how much I put Tenma through *sweatdrop* oops… I'm afraid those things will only really appear in Arc 3, though, I mean, I've only written two chapters for that and _damn_ things are _really_ getting complicated there… trust me, you don't want to know (but you will, because eventually I'll have to upload it!)**

 ** _MistyLove:_** **Yeah, Minamisawa was never supposed to get such an important role, but he just wouldn't leave! XD And don't judge Shindou too harshly, Tenma hasn't made it easy for him – I think he was just at his limit during the whole ''seizures-what-seizures drama''. About the whole, big reveal… next chapter!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Don't we all love Tenma? I know I do, that's why I tortu- uh, write about him so much! Lots and lots of angst… oops. Alright I didn't know that song so I looked it up just now. I'm listening to it as I write this, these are my reactions: [first line] …accurate… [second line] ….accurateeee…. [third line] oh god this actually really fits [jumping off of the edge or asleep in your head] _a.c.c.u.r.a.t.e._ [rest of the song] oh. my. god. This is too accurate! This really fits! I can see why you would think of this (also, awesome song)! Also I keep rewinding the song because I love it!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Hikaru joins Raimon and, with extension, the soccer team.

His joining is as dramatic as the first time, with being family of Kageyama Reiji and all, but after the initial shock he's fully accepted by both players and coaches.

Well, practice is certainly interesting with him around.

Still, after a few problems at the start, Hikaru's natural talent starts to kick in and after a few practices he can already keep up with the rest of the team. Between getting some extra tips from his teammates and training on his own, it shouldn't take too long for the future forward to find his place.

Tenma takes a few trips to the ice rink, catching up on his training, and pretends his team's behavior doesn't hurt him. He spends his time befriending Hikaru and teaching him about the school itself. It's nice to see his friend, albeit a younger version of him, after almost two months of having no way to contact him.

More than anything, Tenma is happy to have a friendly face around.

After the big reveal where the team found out that their resident time traveler is hiding more than they first thought, tensions between them have been running high. They're polite enough to each other and at least his teammates are finally passing to him again, but that's where their camaraderie ends.

Tenma doesn't search them out during breaks anymore, and his first-year classmates allow him to go off on his own every day. He doesn't walk home with the second-years or bother the third-years during their free periods.

Neither party knows how to act, despite their willingness to change their current situation.

Raimon wants Tenma to open up to them.

Tenma wants Raimon to trust him.

Nothing changes, until it does – with the announcement of their next opponents, Hakuren Jr. High, and a new face making his appearance.

Fubuki Shirou.

* * *

When Fubuki arrives at Raimon, he drops a bomb on them. Hakuren has been taken over by Fifth Sector.

He tells them the story of how his team was secretly infiltrated and how he was removed from his position as coach. How there are still free players in the team.

He asks for help and it stirs something in Raimon.

''I need your help,'' says Fubuki and the pain in his voice is evident. ''Help from the power of those stirring up the winds of revolution! You!''

They don't need to think about their answer and Hakuren's ex-coach offers his knowledge. They head to the clubroom to talk it over – 'it' being Hakuren's perfect defense, Absolute Barrier – and Tenma balls his fists.

He makes a decision.

Fubuki explains the basics of Absolute Barrier and when Hayami asks how they're supposed to go against that, the man boldly exclaims, ''you'll need an even stronger hissatsu tactics to break past it.''

Kidou comes with his input and Tenma watches the events unravel themselves like he remembers. ''We need two players who both have the speed to get past Absolute Barrier and enough finishing power to score goals,'' says Fubuki.

''Speed and finishing power…'' mutters Shindou thoughtfully.

Another voice breaks the heavy pressure in the room. ''We've got Tsurugi and Tenma,'' says Kurama. ''They're both fast and Tsurugi has a Keshin while Tenma has his Soul powers. If there's anyone fit for the job, it's them.''

''What about you, Kurama?'' asks Hamano.

The dark-skinned boy grins. ''I'll be the decoy. As long as I occupy the defense, these guys will have an easier time attacking.''

It seems everyone is in agreement. ''Alright, Tsurugi and Tenma,'' says Shindou decisively. ''Are you up for it?'' The Seedling nods in confirmation.

Tenma, however, sighs. He knows what he has to do, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

''I won't do it.''

It's like he sprayed them all with ice water, with how fast all the attention is turned to him. ''What?'' Shindou asks, his eyes wide. ''Why not?''

The brunet smiles ruefully. ''I'm unreliable,'' he answers simply. ''I can't guarantee that I won't have to use my Soul Powers before we break through Absolute Barrier, and there's a time limit, so it's too risky to base everything on just that. If it ends up failing, I only have one hissatsu technique and it's not certain that it'll break past the keeper. Besides, I'm not the fastest. Or rather, I wouldn't be able to keep up with Tsurugi's passes,'' he tells them, fighting a smirk when he sees the troubled looks on his teammate's faces when they realize they only have one for the hissatsu tactics. ''However, Hikaru can.''

''Me?'' repeats the newest soccer player, shock written all over his face. ''Tenma-kun, I-''

The brunet grins at him. ''You can do it. I believe in you.''

Hikaru hesitates for a moment, but Tenma's confidence in him is clear and eventually he nods. ''Al- alright, I'll do it.''

Endou takes charge. ''Alright then, everyone to the inside field.''

The Raimon soccer club quickly follows the coach's orders and a few minutes later, they've arrived at the school stadium. As Kidou and Fubuki go over the details once more, a voice catches Tenma's attention. ''Are you sure about this?''

The brunet looks up, a little surprised to find Shindou next to him, after practically avoiding each other for days. Still, he nods and answers, ''yeah. I meant what I said – my speed isn't really attuned to others. That would mess up the rhythm and it wouldn't work,'' he explains. ''Hikaru, though, he's been practicing to play with a team and he's as fast as me, if not faster. Besides, I think he has more potential than one might think at first glance.''

The captain follows Tenma's gaze, his brown eyes settling on their newest member. ''You seem certain.''

The brunet snorts. ''I am. You should know by now, DQE-senpai, that I don't do things by halves.'' He grins at the game maker and then starts making his way to give Hikaru some much-needed confidence talk.

''Are you ever going to tell me what that means?'' Shindou calls after him.

His only answer is a cackle.

* * *

They practice for days and while both Hikaru and Tsurugi mess up a lot, the hissatsu tactics is slowly starting to form the Double Wing Tenma remembers.

Soon they get the news that Nishiki is returning from Italy. The atmosphere is lighter than it has been in days, with Hamano teasing Midori and Shindou telling their first years about the Italian Soccer League player.

It also helps with firing the team up. Practice continues, with more energy than any of the days before. The mess Raimon has become is slowly starting to sort itself out.

* * *

Sunday morning, a few hours before their match, Tenma is working on his homework in his room when Aki suddenly enters.

''Tenma! You should see this!''

He has never seen her so… _thrilled_ before, so without pause he pushes his chair back, easily spotting the paper Aki is holding in her hands. A grin splits his face, for he's pretty sure he already knows what this is about.

''Jiro-san's article?'' he asks even as he takes the offered newspaper from her. He doesn't need a response, for the big bold letters on the front page are answer enough.

 _ **FIFTH SECTOR – SAINTS OR MONSTERS?**_

 _For almost sixty years, soccer is easily the most important sport in the world. Japan, especially, has brought forth some great players and teams. Most famous, though, would be the junior high tournaments, which have taken the world by storm many times before and continue to do so._

 _Five years ago, a new organization suddenly took the stage of the soccer world. Known as 'Fifth Sector', it was a whole new system. New tournaments, bigger and greater than ever before. Before the Japanese people knew it, Fifth Sector had become one of the most major soccer institutions in the country. It took them less than a year to take out all of their competitors and become the main source of soccer entertainment in the country._

 _It was a wild success. There was more money involved, gambling, sponsors – soccer grew even wilder than it was before and many might call it a 'golden era' for the Japanese soccer world._

 _However, after Fifth Sector became big, some weird things happened. It was covered up almost perfectly and it was hard to connect the dots, but once noticed, it's impossible to miss. This never reached the light, though, because everyone who looked into it disappeared under mysterious circumstances and were never heard of again._

 _Fifth Sector took over and matches started changing. They became less enthusiastic, less thrilling, less risky. The big teams were as amazing as they had always been, but the matches between smaller clubs changed. No longer was it a test between the best, it seemed. The teams missed perfect chances to score, started missing passes they could easily make before, stopped blocking their opponents. And while this could be seen as coincidence, it happened too much to ignore._

 _That was because the matches had, indeed, changed. It wasn't a competition of skill, it was one of money. There is evidence, coming from Fifth Sector itself, pointing to fake matches. The score of the matches was decided before they were even played._

 _And it still is. The winner of the matches is decided and a score is chosen weeks before the actual events. Tournaments are complete set ups._

'' _I only joined a soccer team recently and my new teammates told me of Fifth Sector. They told me they didn't get to play free soccer, instead it was decided before playing the actual match,'' revealed a soccer player who wishes to remain anonymous. ''A week before our first match, we received a note. It merely showed the two team logos and the decided score. I couldn't believe it, but it was true. And my team followed the order.''_

 _When asked why, the answer that followed was horrifying. ''Apparently, if we didn't do as ordered, we'd get… suspended. Thrown off the team and maybe, in the worst cases, the club would be shut down. Anyone who rebels is dealt with harshly and swiftly. Players are either forced to leave the team or send to a re-education center. Coaches and trainers are fired or just vanish completely. For example, coach Fubuki Shirou, from Hakuren Jr. High. It's not public knowledge, but a few months ago, he disappeared. Not even his own team knows what happened to him, only that he's gone. At the same time, Hakuren got two new players and a new coach.''_

 _These new players were specifically sent by Fifth Sector, as their Reinforcement Students. The soccer teams themselves call them by a different name, Seeds. They are trained by Fifth Sector in an environment that can only be speculated, but, judging from their skills, it's not a kind one. There are two kinds of Seeds: number one, the visible players, tasked with intimidating a team into cooperating with Fifth Sector, and number two, the invisible ones, who work on the uncertainties between the team. They manipulate their teammates until the players they want gone either quit, join their cause, or are suspended._

'' _As far as I'm aware, all teams have been infiltrated by Seeds. They're horrible, absolutely horrible. They're not afraid of anything and they won't stop, no matter what. The famous Mannouzaka-Raimon match, where the latter was beaten up by their opponents until they could no longer move, was mostly directed by Mannouzaka's Seeds. The main offenders, Mitsuyoshi Yozakura, Shinoyama Mitsuru and Isozaki Kenma, are all known Seeds. That is just one example, but there are actual reports of people never being able to play soccer again because of the injuries inflicted on them by Fifth's agents.''_

 _The team has to go along with their Seeds or the repercussions could be horrible. Fifth Sector is, in the junior high soccer world, not known for their just character. The few coaches who haven't been replaced by Fifth Sector's agents are careful and timid, in fear of being removed or worse. Scores are decided before matches are played and anyone who might go against it disappears._

 _The Holy Emperor, leader of Fifth Sector, has full control of the organization and, by extension, the soccer world. The view of an adult who keeps an eye on the teenage soccer world has been forcefully ripped apart to show what lies underneath: something that could only be compared to the dictatorship that has ruled many countries in the past._

'' _I know people will wonder why I'm telling you this,'' says our source, ''and I get that. I mean, if Fifth Sector ever found out who I really am, I don't ever want to think about what will happen to me. I'm terrified of them finding out, but… what they do is wrong, and if I have the chance to change it, no matter how small, I'll take it. Because it's the right thing to do.''_

 _Is Fifth Sector really the saint it appeared to be until now? Evidence says no, but much is yet undiscovered. Are they monsters under their holy disguises? Maybe, but that is still to be seen. Whatever the case, Fifth Sector is more than it seemed to be, and perhaps they are more of a danger to our children than we ever imagined._

 _Next time: Fifth Sector – Sponsors and Seeds._

 _By: Kishi Jiro_

Tenma reads it twice.

It's better than he ever could have hoped.

''I- I don't know what to say,'' he mutters after a while. ''This is- this is more than I could ever imagine.''

''Well, maybe you should tell that to the journalist herself?'' Aki smiles, holding up a phone, a call going on right at that moment.

Tenma isn't sure when she called Jiro, but he doesn't care either. Instead he accepts the phone and presses it to his ear. ''Jiro-san, that was amazing!''

The girl on the other side laughs. _''You read it, then. I'm glad it has your approval. Didn't want to mess anything up.''_

''My approval? This is way better than anything I ever could've thought of!'' he tells her honestly.

Even without seeing her face, he knows she's grinning. _''Seems like you're not the only one impressed, kiddo. Have you seen the forums yet?''_

The brunet blinks. ''Forums?''

'' _Check the internet. You know, the famous sports forums? Sports4U, L!veB^ll, SoccerWorld? They're going crazy.''_

Tenma does know them. Has some accounts on them, too.

( _Okay, so he's maybe a bit of a fan. Maybe. And only just a little bit._ )

( _He ignores the Tsurugi-voice snorting in disbelief._ )

Turning on his laptop and logging in on the SoccerWorld is a matter of minutes, and once he checks the main forum, his eyes widen in disbelief.

 _._

 _forevah-soccah-fan – 2m_

 _OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THI D_

 _._

 _Peachpokemon – 2m_

 _what the hell did i just READ_

 _._

 _Ceryl56 – 1m_

 _Im confused? is this for real? or a prank?_

 _._

 _cameraPOPTARTS – 1m_

 _I can't believe this. What this is implying – if what this 'anonymous player' says is true, it means that Fifth Sector basically kidnapped people. And those Seeds, it's heavily implied that they go through some crazy training program and are technically brainwashed to the point where they would willingly hurt others. And that's even without counting the scores being decided before the actual match._

 _._

 _SmileyCharming2 – 1m_

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK guys this is terrifying, I'm really scared, my little brother wanted to become a soccer player, if this is true what would've happened to him oh my god_

 _._

 _kickin'theball – 54s_

 _If 5th really is doing all this shit we gotta stop em. We can't let them get away with this, those fucking assholes can't just waltz up here and start hurting others_

 _._

 _Hell-Hound666 – 41s_

 _kickin'theball_ _but that's only if it's really true_

 _._

 _diedinsideYOLO – 33s_

 _Hell-Hound666_ _you don't believe it?_

 _._

 _Hell-Hound666 – 24s_

 _diedinsideYOLO_ _I don't know… I guess they wouldn't write something like this without actual evidence, but it's rlly crazy… I don't know if this is real or not_

 _._

 _cameraPOPTARTS – 9s_

 _diedinsideYOLO_ _,_ _Hell-Hound666_ _, it could be fake, but Hell's right. They wouldn't actually write something like this without proof, right? And this doesn't exactly sound like something that's made up. It's too insane for that. Anyway, I'm going to look for some clues – best research is always done on your own, after all._

 _._

 _diedinsideYOLO – 1s_

 _cameraPOPTARTS_ _good luck_

 _._

Tenma scrolls through the comments. It's one of the smaller chats, for the actual forum is going completely crazy. ''Oh my god…''

'' _It's working,''_ agrees Jiro. _''Everyone's talking about it and I even saw that some YouTubers made videos about it. It should be in the news by tonight. This reaction is so big, it's impossible to miss. Besides, it's already on quite a few sport talk shows. Insane, I tell you.''_

The brunet runs a hand through his hair. ''I can't believe they actually let you publish it.'' That had certainly caused some worry – Jiro is still an aspiring journalist without a steady job. Her article could've gone ignored.

The older girl grunts in agreement. _''No worries. It took some convincing, but they know me. I'm pretty trustworthy and besides, they already lost a few guys to this topic. The only thing they were really worried about was my safety,''_ she says and then seems to pause in thought. _''About that, it's time to wear the chips and communicators. We've started for real now, Fifth will be looking for us.''_

The time traveler nods in agreement before remembering that the other can't see him. ''You're right,'' he says instead. ''I'll put them on before I leave later.''

'' _About that, good luck during the match. Think it'll work out?''_

''I think so,'' answers Tenma. ''We're prepared. From what I know about Hakuren, we're pretty evenly matched, and we've got some hidden cards. Unless something really bad happens, we'll be fine.''

Jiro sighs, _''alright then. Talk to you later?''_

''Yeah, and say hi to everyone at the HQ.''

That gets a laugh out of her. _''HQ, huh? Well, I guess it does count as our headquarters. Anyway, will do, and do your best!''_

''I will,'' he promises and then they end the call.

Aki has disappeared after giving him the phone, probably to continue her duties as owner of the Kogarashi Manor, and after a moment Tenma makes his way out of his room to search for her.

It's time to install some hidden chips.

* * *

Tenma gently touches the small device in his ear. It's almost completely hidden, only visible if someone looks really closely. It fits comfortably but it's still a weird sensation.

'' _Stop fiddling with it.''_ The brunet startles at the sudden voice in his ear, not used to it yet. _''I know it feels strange, but you'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, you don't want to draw attention to it,''_ adds Seiji.

The time traveler obediently lowers his hand and instead distracts himself with his teammates' reactions once they see Snowland Stadium for the first time.

''What is this?''

''It's frozen solid!''

Tenma breathes out slowly, watching how his breath forms a small white cloud, and then lets his eyes scan the bright blue ice walls of the stadium. It's cold, but durable. Besides, they'll warm up during the actual match.

'' _Today's game between Raimon and Hakuren takes place at Snowland Stadium!''_ the lights turn on, empathizing the blue ice field even more.

Soon enough, both teams are on the fields, warming up. Tenma keeps some distance from his teammates, checking out the slippery field. He's incredibly glad for the insight he had in finding an ice rink, because while soccer shoes and skates may be different, at least now he's found his balance again when he's on the ice.

The spikes on their shoes is what throws his teammates off, what threw him off when he first played on this field.

But, looking at Hakuren and remembering their first match, it's still possible to play here. He just has to find the right balance.

The brunet experiments with it for a while, sliding over the ice and trying to make sharp turns without falling. At the beginning, he ends up having to catch himself too many times to count, but soon enough he's getting the hang of it. Instead of fighting the spikes beneath his shoes, he uses them to control how he moves.

Tenma smiles to himself. This should work.

Barely ten minutes later both teams are in position. A whistle blows and the match starts with Raimon's kick-off.

It's horrible.

They lose the ball within seconds. The slippery ice makes the ball speed up and at the same time keeps Raimon from finding their footing to adjust.

Tenma grits his teeth as he watches his team struggle. He wants to help them, but he can't – not yet. The first few minutes he waits for an opportunity and the moment it presents itself, he takes it.

The slickness that stops his teammates from playing to their full abilities instead gives him more speed than he could ever get out of his thirteen-year-old body.

The sliding he makes is perfectly timed and the ball is kicked away from the Hakuren midfielder. The brunet pushes himself up, ignoring the coldness of the ice beneath his palm, and goes for the ball.

Another midfielder moves towards him and he sees the teenager smirk. That smirk changes into a look of shock, however, when Tenma literally slides around him without breaking pace even once.

'' _Matsukaze manages to break past Kitaki with an incredible move! His team might be struggling, but Matsukaze seems to have mastered the ice field within minutes!''_

The time traveler grins. They haven't seen anything yet.

In a mix of running and sliding, he crosses the field. The Hakuren players only use their spikes to control their running, and that's what Tenma did too the first time he played on this field. Only now he finds that it's easier, for him at least, if he changes his movements so that rather than running, he's skating. Steps that turn into long strides, turns that become sharp twists, sliding rather than walking.

He never took to ice skating as much as he did to swimming, but that doesn't mean his father didn't make sure he wasn't trained.

And then Yukimura is there.

The Seed-who-will-soon-be-a-Seedling-if-Tenma-has-anything-to-say-about-it seems very determined to stop the brunet.

Unfortunately, he succeeds.

The moment the ball gets stolen from him, the time traveler twists around and runs/skates after the Hakuren forward. Yukimura manages to outrun him because the other Hakuren players get in his way, but Kirino steals the ball back with a sliding and saves Raimon from losing their first point.

The next fifteen minutes mostly exist out of repeating that sequence of events, with a few close calls for Raimon, until finally the ball is kicked over the sidelines. Raimon's resident time traveler skates back to their half of the field, but before he can return to his position, Shindou stops him. ''Tenma!''

''Hm?'' the brunet looks at the game maker. ''What is it?''

''How are you doing that? Running?''

It seems Shindou is not the only one interested in that, for all of Raimon's members are listening in on their conversation. ''Instead of fighting the spikes on your shoes, use them,'' explains Tenma. ''You can use them to control your movements and kind of slide, like the Hakuren players are doing.''

Kirino, who has joined them, frowns. ''But that's not what you're doing,'' he points out.

The brunet shakes his head. ''No, I'm more skating than running,'' he agrees. ''I wouldn't recommend it, though. I've been taught how to skate from the moment I could walk, but I doubt it's the same for you.''

Shindou nods in agreement. ''No, I imagine not. We'll just use the spikes method,'' he says decisively. ''Oh, and Tenma,'' he adds when he sees his younger friend starting to return to his position. ''Skating?''

The time traveler grins. ''I'll tell you later.''

The captain nods again and soon enough, the match resumes. Now that they've figured out how to use the field, Raimon manages to keep up with Hakuren and they're evenly matched for the next ten minutes.

With barely ten minutes left in the first half, Yukimura steals the ball from Hikaru and breaks past Raimon's defense.

''Stop him!'' yells Shindou, making an attempt to block the Hakuren forward. Unfortunately, Yukimura was expecting him and twists out of the way, immediately continuing his dash through Raimon's half afterwards.

He passes the defense and then kicks twice into the air. Red eyes form and a panther roars as the forward kicks the glowing white ball. **''Panther Blizzard!''** It shoots towards Raimon goal with an unimaginable force behind it, leaving an icy blue streak.

Sangoku jumps in the air and tries to punch the ground, but before he can even say 'Fence of Gaia', the ball shoots past him. _''Goal! Forward Yukimura pulls the score in Hakuren's favor!''_

Tenma grits his teeth as he sees Sangoku punching the ground in frustration.

( _Not that he's surprised. In the future, Hakuren's known as one of the fastest teams there are, especially with Yukimura around. He has even given both Tenma and Taiyou some lessons – when Shirosaki Katsuya, current captain and Seed, left the team, Yukimura was chosen as the new captain. The three of them have become good friends due to their similar situations – only first-years and already captains of their teams._ )

The match resumes and Raimon brings the ball close to Hakuren's goal for the first time. Hamano uses his Surfing Pierrot to break past the defense and then passes, ''Shindou!''

The captain easily accepts the pass but it stopped by another defender. He kicks the ball twice and suddenly disappears. **''Presto Turn!''** the game maker breaks past and makes eye contact with their resident Seedling. ''Tsurugi!''

Raimon's forward takes the ball and moves towards the goal. He jumps into the sky, dark energy surrounding both him and the ball. **''Death Drop!''**

Hakuren's keeper, Shirosaki, holds out a hand and a huge snow flake manifests, guarding the goal. **''Crystal Barrier!''**

It's a powerful technique, but so is Tsurugi's.

The ball breaks past, but it has lost power and the keeper hissatsu has disrupted its path. It shoots sidewards and bounces of the goalpost, barely saving Hakuren from losing a point.

''So close!'' mutters Tenma, watching Shirosaki for a moment before returning to his own position. Once there, his eyes stray towards Hakuren's bench and the Seed sitting there. Seki Ganjirou, a big and muscular forward, is sitting impatiently next to his coach. Raimon's time traveler bites on his lower lip as he watches the Seed. _'Last time, he injured San-san and I was forced to act as goalkeeper. But now… I don't have my Keshin. I'd make a pretty unreliable keeper, for all the experience I've got.'_

The only way to avoid that dilemma is by keeping Sangoku from getting hurt, but Seki will deliberately go for the keeper. If it was anyone else, Tenma might've been able to protect them, but he's a midfielder – he can't stay close to the goal the whole match.

The match resumes and Tsurugi again gets the ball. Shirosaki, however, is prepared this time. ''Makari!''

Makari, a green-haired defender, nods and spreads his arms, as if blocking something. **''Hissatsu tactics!''** four others surround him and take the same pose. Ice rises up around them and encompasses them, hiding them from sight. **''Absolute Barrier!''**

Tsurugi attempts to break through, but he's blocked. _''Hakuren's hissatsu tactics stops Raimon's attack!''_

Raimon gathers around Shindou. ''Tsurugi, Hikaru,'' he addresses their two forwards. ''Are you ready to use Double Wing?''

The two share a look. The Seedling merely nods, but Hikaru bites his lip and averts his gaze. ''I- I don't know if I can do it,'' he admits softly.

Before Shindou can say something, Tenma steps forward and places a hand on the forward's shoulder for a moment before lowering it again. Hikaru looks up, uncertainty swirling in his dark eyes, and the time traveler gives him a kind smile. ''You can,'' he says, without even a hint of hesitation. ''You've trained for this harder than anyone else. You've got the speed and power to make the finishing shot. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you.''

Hikaru doesn't look completely convinced. ''But- but you are so much better for this role. You would-''

''-collapse before I even make it past Absolute Barrier.''

If he said he was going to quit the team, they would've been less shocked than they are now.

Hikaru's eyes are wide as he stares at Tenma, his lips soundlessly repeating the words. Both Tsurugi and Shindou have alarmed and shocked looks on their faces, and the other teammates who were listening on the conversation are much the same.

The only one who isn't stunned into silence is Sangoku.

''Tenma…'' he trails off but continues when grey eyes meet his. ''Are you… sure?''

The time traveler smiles ruefully. ''I've thought a lot about it the past few days and to be honest, you were right. The team has a right to know.'' He turns away from the keeper and instead focuses on Hikaru again. ''One of the reasons I told you to do it is that I'm physically not as alright as I'd like people to believe. Even if that wasn't the case, I probably wouldn't be able to perfect Double Wing. I meant it when I said you were better fit for this than me. I might be faster with running, but my passes would definitely fail.''

The young forward nods hesitantly, but now it seems more out of concern for the brunet than worries that he won't be able to finish Double Wing.

''Tenma,'' says Shindou softly, pulling the attention to him. ''What-''

The younger midfielder cuts him off by shaking his head. ''Not now,'' he says instead. ''The first half ends in a few minutes. We'll talk then.''

The captain doesn't seem happy but he nods, realizing that Tenma's decision is the most logical one. He raises his voice, ''everyone back to your positions!''

It doesn't take long for the match to continue and soon the ball is passed to Tsurugi. Hakuren doesn't hesitate and the five players take their positions. **''Hissatsu tactics! Absolute Barrier!''**

The Seedling shares a look with Hikaru and then passes to the newest forward, who returns it without a hitch. The passes between them connect and four other players pass them. Kariya and Hayami run in front of Hikaru while Shindou and Hamano take their positions in front of Tsurugi.

Yellow fire rises up around the six players, forming two spear points with two smaller ones inside them. A second later, the fire rises up and encompasses them and the two 'wings' race forward. **''Hissatsu tactics!''** calls Shindou, **''Double Wing!''**

'' **Double Wing!''** echo Hikaru and Tsurugi.

Makari, the player leading Absolute Barrier, calls out ''right!'' and the ice block moves to block the right wing.

Upon impact, it shatters, showing Tsurugi, Hamano and Shindou.

And no ball.

The other wing races past the block of ice and the yellow ice dissipates, revealing Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru, in possession of the ball.

The moment of glory is short, for out of nowhere, Yukimura shoots in front of the three Raimon players and steals the ball from them. Without a pause he turns around and races to Raimon's half. Hakuren's passes connect and they soon Yukimura is in possession of the ball again, standing right in front of the goal.

A dark cloud of energy rises up behind him and dissipates to reveal a white figure. **''Abounding Snowfall Saya!''**

Tenma gasps as the Keshin's energy washes over him. Something inside him tries to claw its way to the surface and the brunet forcefully pushes it down. Agony burns through his veins and body and he can hear his heart thumping in his ears, blocking out most of the sound around him.

 _ **Agony.**_

He stumbles and falls to his knees, barely keeping himself from screaming. He wrenches his eyes open, just in time to see Amagi punch the ground. **''Viva! The Great Wall of China!''** A high wall rises up but Yukimura breaks through with pure force alone.

He prepares to shoot, the ball surrounded by blue and purple light. **''Icicle Road!''** his Keshin gives the ball an extra push and surrounded by ice, it flies towards the goal. Sangoku doesn't even have time to respond.

'' _Goal! Yukimura's Keshin shoot brings the score to 2-0 for Hakuren!''_

Then two whistles blow and the first half ends. Tenma grimaces and forces himself to stand up, ignoring the trembling of his body, and walks towards the Raimon bench. Halfway there he's joined by Sangoku. ''You okay?'' asks the keeper softly.

The time traveler jerks his head down in a sharp nod, not trusting his own voice not to shake. The keeper watches him worriedly but doesn't say anything else.

The brunet is grateful for the silence as he tries to order his thoughts. From the looks his teammates are giving him, they haven't forgotten his promise to finally shed some light on the situation. There's no getting out of it now.

Tenma breathes out slowly.

Time to face the music.

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 23! I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, muhahaha~! Next chapter: Raimon _finally_ finds out about Tenma's Keshin~! Look forward to it!**

 **\- Yara**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello~ I'm sorry for the wait, I've just been crazy busy with other stuff (and I probably will be for a while, but I'll keep updating)!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **I'm very evil XD**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **Glad you liked it!**

 _ **D.N.S Akina:**_ **''Tense'' is an understatement XD And sorry, no new hissatsu for Tenma! His Keshin will be somewhere in Arc 3! I thought about Tenma revealing Hikaru's situation, but then decided against it, I mean, it wasn't really important enough in the end!**

 _ **shiho59:**_ **Muhahahaha I can and I will, because I'm the author and I'm evil! Muhahahaha! I'm glad you liked it though ^.^**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **Hey Nishika! Sorry if I almost killed you and of course you can call me Yara, it's my name after all! Nishiki appears in this chapter, so then the team will finally be complete. Of course there are still others, but finally the ''season 1'' team is complete. Oh, lots of questions there, but don't worry - you'll find out in this chappie! And from the sound of it, you liked the previous one too XD Also, just because Raimon will know about Tenma's Keshin doesn't mean I'm gonna stop torturing them XD Ah, I hope your exams are still okay even if they weren't what you expected. My break is finished, sadly, but it was nice! A movie script writer? No, never really thought about it - to be honest, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to study once I finish school XD**

 _ **OblivionWings:**_ **I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, cuz I'm evil like that :'D In the actual anime, Tenma couldn't complete Double Wing either and while I think he could in the future, his current body isn't strong enough for it. And I wanted an introduction for Hikaru and this was perfect. ''It would really be a shame if something happened'' *thinks of Arc 3* Oh boy, Imma start running now! Dramatic tss, of course not XD Currently I'm actually not planning on anyone finding out that Tenma is from the future, but that might change later.**

 _ **Lyghtonyx:**_ **Had to read two chapters, how long did it take? And yes, LONG LIVE CLIFFHANGERS MUHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you liked it though! My tests went... okay, I guess. Some went better than I hoped, others not so much, but all in all, it wasn't horrible. Future Raimon? I was planning to write a one-shot about them and add it to the one-shot collection, but that might take a while. It'll be revealed later, though, so you'll find out eventually! Yeah, I'm including the movie! Trust me, I was *horrible* with English, until my best friend got me addicted to anime. Then it started getting better, but my first story still sucked - you can actually see it in Stand. The first chapters there are okay, but the more you read, the better my English becomes, if you compare the first and the last chapters, there's a clear difference. Ah, I'm Dutch, don't worry, I don't mind!**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **Glad you liked it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 _ **MistyLove:**_ **Don't worry, Fifth Sector will really become important in Arc 3!**

 _ **LaLaLa:**_ **Do you believe me when I said it wasn't my intention to make anyone scream and/or cry? I mean, most of the time it is, just not this time XD I'd tell you sleep is more important, but, well, I'm the one who stayed up until three in the morning to write Frigidity, so I don't think it's my place... I'm glad you liked the article and yeah, I agree with you on the internet thing, which is why I added it. Tenma should've done an axel jump and dedicated it to Gouenji Shuuya/Axel Blaze, that would've been great XD I'm nevah gonna stop with ze cliffhangers muhahaha~**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Well, wait no more! Enjoy!**

 _ **Drety:**_ **I'm glad you like it, even though Tenma is OOC. The whole ''where's the logic'' thing is actually the reason I started writing this, though I must admit, some logic is missing here too XD Your first English fanfic? Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: we all know how it goes**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

''Have you guys seen this?''

The tense atmosphere in the changing room is broken by Kurama's disbelieving voice. He's scrolling through his phone, apparently reading something, and his expressions turns only more shocked. ''What is it?'' asks Shindou.''

Kurama looks up, his face stony. ''An article about Fifth Sector.''

''They appear all the time,'' says Kurumada, ''what's so special about it?''

The forward shakes his head. ''It's not like the other ones,'' he answers, still scanning the text on his phone. ''This is actually- oh my god,'' he mutters, his eyebrows rising in shock before narrowing into a frown. ''Check this. _'The Holy Emperor, leader of Fifth Sector, has full control of the organization and, by extension, the soccer world. The view of an adult who keeps an eye on the teenage soccer world has been forcefully ripped apart to show what lies underneath: something that could only be compared to the dictatorship that has ruled many countries in the past,''_ he reads aloud.

''What the heck?'' asks Kurumada. ''Show me!'' without waiting for permission, he grabs Kurama's phone, ignoring the 'hey' from the forward as he scrolls through the article. ''' _There is evidence, coming from Fifth Sector itself, pointing to fake matches. The score of the matches was decided before they were even played,'''_ he quotes. ''What the hell?''

''Someone's attacking Fifth Sector,'' says Shindou, his voice alarmed. ''That's practically suicide – they'll be dealt with before the end of the week.''

Kurama, who has stolen his phone back, shakes his head. ''I don't think so,'' he answers grimly. ''You should check all these comments. It's everywhere. Apparently, it'll even be on TV tonight,'' he tells his team. ''Getting rid of this reporter now is pretty much confirming what the article said.''

A few players are already on their phones, looking up the article. Soon enough, everyone is quietly reading it. Tenma pretends to read it too, hiding a smirk, but instead actually keeps an eye on Kidou, Endou, Haruna and Fubuki. The four are talking in alarmed, hushed voices, but what he manages to pick up tells him it's about Jiro's work.

He has mostly recovered from the impact of Yukimura's Keshin, but he can still feel a sharp ache every once in a while. There are still ten minutes left of the break, though, so he should be fine once it's time for the second half.

''Everyone,'' says Endou, attracting the attention of the team, ''we'll be back soon. Something has come up that acquires our attention,'' he explains. Soon the four adults leave and only the teenagers are left.

They talk quietly, discussing what they just read, and Tenma pretends to be busy with his phone. Unfortunately, Shindou's voice catches his attention. ''Tenma.''

The brunet hides a wince. He didn't think the article would distract his team from questioning him, but he could always hope.

''Yes?'' he asks slowly, finally meeting his captain's unreadable eyes.

The game maker hesitates for a moment but then sits down next to him. The brunet blinks, surprised at the friendly approach the older midfielder is taking. He wasn't expecting it, but, on second thought, he probably should have.

''You promised you'd explain.''

This time Tenma really winces.

He knows Shindou saw it, and the rest of the team too, since they've been watching him since the game maker approached him.

He averts his gaze – he's never noticed that the floor matches the ice field outside almost perfectly, isn't that funny – and stays silent.

''Tenma,'' prompts Shindou after a while, half gentle and half stern. ''If something's wrong, we should know about it.'' When the brunet still doesn't say anything, he sighs. ''We just want to help you.''

The brunet grimaces. ''Yeah, wish it was that easy, San-san's been trying but he can't really do anything so it's really not worth it to tell you about it because you'll just worry andyoucan'tdoanythingsoyeahbetterifIjustdon'ttellyou-''

''Tenma!''

The time traveler quickly closes his mouth at Kurama's sharp voice.

''Wait a moment- Sangoku-san?'' Tenma carefully looks up through his bangs at Shindou. The captain is staring at the keeper with a betrayed look. ''I suspected you might know more, but- why didn't you tell us?''

The brunet looks down again but he still hears Sangoku's sigh. ''I'm sorry,'' says the third-year softly. ''I wanted to, I really did.'' They can all hear the pain in his voice and the time traveler winces again.

( _It seems that he's only causing trouble for his team ever since he came to the past a month and a half ago._ )

''Then why didn't you?'' asks Shindou again, kinder this time.

Sangoku stays silent for a moment, but then he sighs again. ''Tenma made me promise not to,'' he admits finally. The brunet doesn't look up even when he hears the restless murmurs of his teammates. ''I swear, I wanted to tell you, but I promised not to.''

''We believe you,'' says Shindou softly. For a moment it's silent and Tenma almost hopes they've forgotten about him, but then the captain shifts next to him and he knows his wishing is in vain. ''Tenma…''

The brunet can't take it anymore.

He pulls his knees to his chest, resting his feet on the bench, and hides his face in his arms.

He doesn't want to imagine his team's reactions and so he doesn't. So when someone – Shindou, probably – suddenly lays a hand on his shoulder, he's not prepared for it and he can't stop himself from tensing.

 _'Get a grip, Matsukaze.'_

He tries to think of something to say, because they deserve to know, but how would he ever explain something like this? 'Hey guys, I just happen to be in excruciating agony every time someone uses a Keshin in my presence because my own Keshin is being a bitch and not listening to me'? Yeah, like that would go over well.

It seems that some deity above finally, _finally_ takes pity on him – or rather, Sangoku. He hears the keeper sigh and then he starts talking. ''After our match against Tengawara, I noticed that every once in a while, Tenma would get these 'attacks'. Seizures, if you will,'' says the keeper softly. ''It looked like he was in a lot of pain and had trouble breathing for no apparent reason. After our match against Mannouzaka, I caught him in the changing room during one of the seizures and confronted him about it.''

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. No one seems to know what to say and even Shindou sounds uncertain when he talks. ''Tenma, is that true?''

The brunet tenses again but then slowly lifts his head, letting his chin rest on his arms. ''Yeah,'' he mutters softly, keeping his eyes on the floor, not wanting to know their reactions.

''Are you… sick?'' asks Tsurugi carefully, his voice not giving any of his thoughts away.

Tenma shakes his head. ''Would you believe me if I said that it's actually something soccer-related?''

A murmur goes through the team. ''Soccer-related?'' repeats Kirino, confusion clear in his voice. It seems that with Tsurugi's interruption, others are willing to speak as well. ''How could soccer cause you to have… seizures?''

Instead of answering, the time traveler simply stretches his arm, the palm of his hand turned to the floor. A moment of concentration and a cloud of reddish black darkness takes shape around it.

He hears the sharp intakes of breath but still doesn't look up. Only when a pale hand reaches out for his own do his eyes move away from the floor to settle on Tsurugi's uncharacteristically hesitant expression. The forward is kneeling on the ground next to the bench. ''This is…''

Tsurugi's hand hovers close to his, just out of reach of the red energy. ''What is that?'' whispers Hikaru fearfully.

Shindou, however, seems to have realized the same thing. The captain kneels on Tenma's other side and shares a look with Tsurugi. The two Keshin-users seem to come to a silent agreement, for the game maker lifts one of his hands as well. They both concentrate for a short moment and then their own hands are covered in energy as well, though it's purple instead of red.

The difference between the red and indigo energy is almost palpable. Other than the color, the energy around Shindou and Tsurugi's hands is calm, almost flowing, while Tenma's is wild and lashes out as it swirls around his arm.

Tsurugi moves first. He reaches out, Shindou following a split second later, and lightly places his fingertips on the back of the midfielder's hand, while the captain places his own hand under the brunet's, fingers barely touching the skin.

The change comes almost immediately. Instead of attacking them, the red energy seems to settle a little. Shindou and Tsurugi share another look. The captain breaks the barely there touch and instead takes Tenma's hand in his, while the forward completely lays his hand on top of the brunet's.

It takes a few moments, but then they all see the change. The red changes from red to pink to purple to indigo and settles down, perfectly mixing with Tsurugi and Shindou's.

''A Keshin?'' breathes Shindou, his voice barely audible.

The time traveler nods. ''Yeah. But, as you can see, it's not exactly right.''

Tsurugi's voice sounds strangely strained, more than Tenma expected – of course he thought the forward would be worried, but there is something else too. ''How did this happen?'' he asks forcefully.

''Tsurugi…?''

The Seedling's head snaps up at the sound of his name and orange eyes settle on the brunet's face. ''Tenma, how did this happen?'' he asks again. At the confused expression, the forward looks at their hands again. ''I've seen this only once before,'' he admits softly. ''During my training as a Seed. All the players are tested for Keshin,'' he tells his team. ''The training is cruel and I've seen some horrific accidents happen because of it. Once, there was a class, a few years older, that was training and we were allowed to see it, as a 'lesson' on how to call our own Keshin. The players were being attacked by Keshin-users in order to call forth their own, but… there was this boy. It went wrong for him. I didn't exactly see what happened, but there were too many Keshin around him and they were hurting him too badly. One moment he was surrounded by them, the next they were thrown into the walls by some kind of red energy.

''The boy himself was in incredible pain. They brought him to the infirmary, but the doctors didn't have any idea what to do. He was eventually released but he had to return every few days because he'd get these pain attacks, mostly when in the presence of other Keshin but also during other random times. I was there for a few – it was horrible. He just kept screaming and it looked like he was choking,'' says Tsurugi in a hushed whisper, so different from his usual confident speech. ''Eventually he was placed in another training institution and I've never heard anything about him again.''

They all fall into silence, most horrified, others thoughtful, but all worried. The tension in the room is almost palpable and no one seems to know what to say.

''It's called a chained Keshin,'' whispers Tenma finally and all eyes snap to him.

Shindou opens his mouth to say something but seems to have lost his voice. Kirino says what's on all of their minds instead. ''Chained… Keshin?''

The brunet nods, allowing the Keshin energy around his hand to retreat. It's calm and soothing, like how he remembers it from the future. The contact with Maestro and Lancelot has actually managed to subdue Pegasus a little.

Tsurugi and Shindou are startled when he pulls his hand out of their grip, but don't fight it and instead lower their own hands as well. ''It's very rare,'' says Tenma, finally looking at his teammates. They're all listening intently, even Sangoku, despite having heard it before. ''It's what happens when someone's Keshin is forcefully awakened. The boy Tsurugi was talking about, he was being attacked by too many other Keshin and his own was forced to come outside to protect him before his body was physically ready to handle it.''

''What do you mean?'' asks Tsurugi lowly. ''Physically ready?''

Tenma gives him an unhappy smile. ''You and Shindou-senpai should know what I mean. Using a Keshin takes a lot of energy, right?'' the two nod after a moment of thought. ''It puts an incredible strain on your body, that's why people have to train to get one. There are rare cases, like with Shindou-senpai, where the user is already physically fit enough to manifest a Keshin, but often that's not the case. When something happens that endangers the user enough to awaken a Keshin before the body can handle it, it becomes chained.

''You see, since the body can't handle the energy, it can't settle down like usually happens when a Keshin isn't used. Instead it stays awake and it fights against the host to forcefully adjust itself, but since the body is too weak, it rejects it. It's a constant fight, but sometimes it becomes worse, like when that boy got those attacks. That's really, really painful,'' says the brunet softly. ''When faced with other Keshin, the chained Keshin becomes aggressive and tries to manifest in order to protect itself, but again, the host body can't handle it and it leads to another attack.''

They all fall silent again, going over everything they've just learned. Both Shindou and Tsurugi look deeply troubled, trying to imagine what it's like to fight against their _own_ Keshin 24/7, and both are horrified by what they find.

Hikaru's voice trembles when he speaks. ''And- and you have such a chained Keshin?''

The time traveler nods. ''Yeah.''

And then Shindou's eyes widen in shock and suddenly he looks sick. ''Does-'' he cuts himself off there and everyone looks at him, concerned and shocked by how horrified he looks. They've never seen their captain lose his composure like this. Said captain takes a deep breath and starts over. ''Does that mean that every time we used our Keshin, we- we were _hurting you?''_

Tsurugi's eyes widen too and he has to sit down on the floor.

''No!''

Tenma's alarmed shout doesn't do much to reassure them. The Seedling covers his eyes with one hand while the game maker bows his head so that his hair is covering his expression.

The brunet watches them in disbelief. _'They're not seriously blaming themselves, are they?'_ he takes a deep breath to calm himself. If he acts rashly, they won't listen to him. ''No,'' he repeats, calmer this time. ''At- at first, you did hurt me,'' he says softly, wincing along with his two friends. ''But eventually my Keshin got used to Lancelot and Maestro and- and actually started to calm down around them. You saw what happened just now – my Keshin energy calmed down when yours touched it.''

Shindou seems relieved at that, if the way his shoulders sag and he breathes out heavily is any indication. Tsurugi, though, doesn't seem reassured at all. ''Tenma,'' he says instead and his voice sounds ragged, ''how did you get a chained Keshin?''

The brunet freezes. That's the one question he doesn't want to answer.

But he knows he has to.

''When-'' he bites on his lip, aware of the once again worried stares of his teammates. ''When you attacked me with Lancelot,'' he whispers finally.

Tsurugi doesn't do anything for a long while and his hand on his eyes prevents them from reading his reaction. ''So if I hadn't done that,'' he says slowly, ''I could've prevented you being in pain this whole time?''

''No,'' whispers Tenma softly. That finally gets a reaction. The forward's head snaps up and his disbelieving gaze regards Tenma sharply. The brunet bites on his lower lip and sighs softly. ''Something happened, not long before I got to Raimon, that pretty much awakened my Keshin already. It was already unbalanced when we played against each other. Even if you hadn't attacked me, just being in the presence of a Keshin, if it was Lancelot, Maestro, or any other, would've caused this.''

''I'm sorry,'' whispers Tsurugi.

The time traveler shakes his head. ''Don't be, it wasn't your fault,'' he tells his friend softly. ''Besides, you couldn't have known, and even if you had, nothing you did would've stopped it.''

Tsurugi does not seem convinced.

* * *

The second half is almost starting when a familiar voice calls out to them. ''Hey! Shindou! Guys!''

They all turn around to find a dark-skinned boy with long black hair in a ponytail running towards them.

''Nishiki!''

''You made it!''

Nishiki grins. ''Sorry for being late!'' he calls cheerfully. ''Nishiki Ryouma has arrived at the scene!'' he finally reaches them and the team surrounds him. ''I heard you guys were stirring up a revolution and having a hard fight out here. I just couldn't sit still and watch it pass by me!''

They change their formation, replacing Hayami with Nishiki, after Tenma dropped some hints that caused the latter to reveal he's a midfielder now. The match starts with Hakuren's kick-off, but Kurama manages to steal the ball almost immediately.

They manage to connect their passes until Tsurugi gets it. They take their formation and again, yellow fire rises up around the two groups, covering them completely a moment later. **''Hissatsu tactics!''** calls Shindou.

 **''Double Wing!''** finish Hikaru and Tsurugi. Both wings shoot forward and Absolute Barrier moves to the right, and this time the wing actually shatters the icy wall, while the left wing breaks right through the now huge gap in Hakuren's defense, taking the ball with them.

''Hikaru, go!'' shouts Tenma, grinning when he sees his purple-haired friend shoot. The force behind the ball is as impressive as always and it shoots towards the goal, right past Shirosaki and into the net behind it.

 _''Goal! Raimon's new forward Kageyama finally manages to score a point!''_

Tenma grins and high-fives Hikaru when the boy returns to their half of the field. ''I knew you could do it!''

The newest forward laughs embarrassedly, a happy grin on his face. ''Thank you,'' he tells the brunet sincerely. ''If you hadn't believed in me, I don't know if I could've pulled it off.''

The time traveler gives him a warm smile. ''You could've,'' he says with absolute certainty. ''You don't need encouragement to play to the best of your ability. You can do that all by yourself.''

Hikaru is positively beaming under the praise, embarrassed yet happy, and it only grows when the rest of the team comes to congratulate him as well.

They use Double Wing a second time, but this time Tenma is one of the front players, since he's closer than Hamano is when they take their positions. They break past Absolute Barrier again, only now Tsurugi's wing is in possession of the ball. The Seedling easily makes his way to the goal through the now ruined defense, but once there, he hesitates.

Tenma sees it and runs forward, closer to his friend. ''Tsurugi, do it!'' he urges him on and the forward shoots him a hesitating look. The brunet gives him a beaming smile. ''I'll be fine, trust me.''

That does it, for Tsurugi finally calls forth his Keshin. As the dark cloud takes shape, it dissipates to reveal the armored figure they're all familiar with. **''Sword Saint Lancelot!''** the forward throws his arm to the side and Lancelot's cape blows in an unearthly wind. The ball, surrounded by black and gold, rises up into the sky and the Seedling jumps after it. **''Lost Angel!''**

He kicks it and Lancelot's sword gives it an extra boost. Shirosaki jumps, but he's too slow and the ball flies into the goal. _''Raimon finally ties the score!''_

The moment it's clear that he's scored, Tsurugi's eyes leave the goalpost and instead search out Tenma. The brunet, anticipating this, gives him a smile when their eyes meet and he can see the obvious relief on the forward's face.

They move back to their own half, together, in silence. No words need to be shared between them.

Tenma knows it will still take a while before Tsurugi stops blaming himself, but this at least is a start. He smiles a little, but it fades away when he sees the events happening at Hakuren's bench.

A player switch.

The violent boy who injured Sangoku last time, Seki, is being switched in. And from the smirk on his face, it seems that he's exactly planning the same thing this time.

He talks with Hakuren for a moment, though it doesn't seem that the rest of the team is happy with whatever he told them. Soon after, the match resumes with Hakuren's kick-off and Yukimura moves forward. He passes Hamano, but is distracted by Seki. ''Yukimura, pass it to me!'' orders the other forward.

''I know, fine!'' calls Yukimura back through gritted teeth, and shoots the ball high.

 _''Yukimura sends up a centering!''_

Seki jumps, and so does Sangoku. ''No!'' Tenma can't stop the cry from leaving his lips when he sees their keeper grabbing the ball and Seki turning his back to him in the air.

 _''Seki has lost his balance from the momentum!''_

The forward falls, hitting Sangoku harshly with his back. Raimon's keeper cries out sharply and hits first the field and then the goalpost harshly. _''Sangoku smashes into the goalpost! He can't get up!''_ the third-year lies shakily on the ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

The team surrounds him in a flurry, concern evident in all of their postures. They find themselves at Raimon's bench only a few minutes later, the keeper holding an ice bag to his shoulder. ''Are you alright?'' asks Tenma anxiously. _'Damnit, if only I'd acted sooner! I knew this would happen yet I couldn't do anything!'_

''I'm fine,'' hisses Sangoku, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

Shindou turns away from the keeper, instead looking at the other bench. ''He did that on purpose…''

''Yeah, I think so too,'' agrees Kirino, looking at the smirking form of Seki.

''He plays dirty.''

''Unforgivable.''

A sharp intake of breath brings their attention back to the injured keeper. After a moment of hesitation, Endou grits his teeth and says, ''Sangoku, you're on bench.''

''I'm fine!'' protests the keeper. ''I can still play!''

''Not in that condition,'' disagrees Endou.

Sangoku looks up at the coach. ''But we don't have any other keepers.''

''That's right,'' agrees the man. ''You're the only goalkeeper for Raimon. Now and for the future.'' Sangoku looks ready to protest, but Endou isn't giving in. ''We have to keep fighting until we get the Holy Road championship. Don't push yourself too hard to protect the goal at this point. Got it?''

Sangoku's expression says that he does. ''Yes, sir,'' he agrees finally. ''But… we don't have any other goalkeepers. What do we do?''

Endou grits his teeth. ''I know, but…''

He shares a look with Kidou and Fubuki. Hakuren's ex-coach looks at the Raimon team thoughtfully. ''Have any of you ever played as keeper?''

''No, they haven't-'' starts Endou, only to be cut off.

''I have,'' says Tenma softly and all eyes snap to him. ''Only a handful of times, really, and I'm not very good, but… I've played.''

The three coaches share another look. ''Alright then, Tenma, put on the goalkeeper uniform. The defense will just have to work extra hard to cover you.''

Soon after, they find themselves on the field again, the time traveler once again wearing the orange goalkeeper uniform. _''Raimon switches out the injured Sangoku for Kurumada. And Matsukaze has been put into the goalkeeper's position! What is coach Endou thinking?''_

Tenma ignores the commentator as he places the ball down in front of the goal and takes a few steps backwards. ''Everything will work out somehow,'' he whispers softly, and then runs forward. He kicks the ball with all his might and it flies over the field, where it's eventually grabbed by Hamano.

The game continues.

Hamano attempts to pass, but Seki steals the ball and dashes forward. **''The Mist!''** Kirino comes forward to stop him, but the forward moves through it with pure force alone and pushes the defender aside roughly.

Kurumada makes a sliding and manages to steal the ball. Yukimura is the one who gets it and Hakuren goes on the offense again. Hikaru, however, is suddenly in the way and with some mad moves takes the ball and passes.

Seki runs towards it but suddenly Nishiki is there, grabbing it out of the air before the forward can. The Raimon team keeps defending, but eventually Seki steals the ball again and makes it to the goal.

''Tenma!'' the brunet isn't sure who shouted his name, and he doesn't try to figure it out either. Instead he keeps all his attention on Seki, who makes a shoot. Tenma jumps and punches the ball out of the way of the goal.

Hakuren just keeps attacking and both Raimon's defense and their amateur goalkeeper do everything they can to protect the goal.

The northern team is attacking again. Seki runs up to the player who currently has the ball and orders harshly, ''give me the ball!''

The other boy tries to get him to calm down, but is ordered by his coach to give Seki the ball. The forward makes a shot but it's stopped by Shinsuke. The ball spins through the air and Yukimura jumps after it, but it's caught by Tenma before he can get it.

The match continues in Raimon's favor and despite Seki's best attempts, he doesn't manage to score again. Instead, Hakuren starts fighting amongst themselves. It's clear that the other players are fed up with Seki's playing.

Shindou uses God's Baton to direct the game, making use of the gaps in Hakuren's defense. The ball goes from Hikaru to Nishiki to the captain again, who races towards the goal. **''Instrumentalist Maestro!''** his Keshin takes shape and the ball, surrounded by blue light, is kicked harshly towards the goal. **''Harmonics!''**

It's too fast for Shirosaki to use a hissatsu and the ball hits the net.

 _''Goal! Raimon finally turns the score around!''_

When the match resumes, Hakuren's movements have changed. Instead of fighting amongst themselves and leaving large gaps in their formation, they work together like a perfectly oiled machine. Their coach shouts from the sidelines to give Seki the ball.

They ignore him.

Hakuren is disobeying Fifth Sector.

The revolution has finally reached the icy corners of the country.

The teams are evenly matched and time is running out when Yukimura manages to break past Raimon's defense. ''I'll make the goal!''

Suddenly, from Raimon's bench, Fubuki stands up and shouts, ''You can do it, Yukimura!''

The forward is shocked for only a moment, but then he speeds up even more as a dark cloud of energy rises up behind him. **''Abounding Snowfall Saya!''**

Tenma ignores the worried looks his teammates are giving him and instead focuses on his Soul Trance to fight his Keshin. His eyes glow blue and an azure aura surrounds him. ''Give it your best shot.''

 **''Icicle Road!''**

The ice covered ball shoots towards the goal.

 **''Hunter's Net!''** a net of pink energy rises up but the shot is too strong and breaks past.

The ball reaches the goal and Tenma catches it. He grits his teeth against the freezing force behind it and calls on more of his Soul, but he's aware of the seconds slipping away. With every moment he can feel the energy seeping away a little more and his Keshin growing stronger.

 _'I have to stop it…!'_

He takes the last of his Soul Energy and uses it all at once. But it's not enough. The ball breaks past him and-

-hits the goalpost.

Three whistles sound.

 _''Raimon wins the match!''_

Tenma falls to his knees, breathing heavily. He can feel his Soul Trance fading away within seconds and his Keshin return, and since Yukimura hasn't called Saya away yet, the pain coupled with the exhaustion makes it too hard to stand.

 ** _Agony._**

He gasps for air that won't come, lowering his head so that his face is hidden by his hair. The public is cheering loudly, their cries resounding through the stadium, and they echo in his ears through the rushing of his blood. It's impossible to breathe and every heartbeat sends another wave of excruciating **agony** through his body.

( _He's **choking.**_ )

Through his blurry vision he can see Yukimura's Keshin dissipating and he gratefully sucks in a deep breath of oxygen. He doesn't even try to get up, instead merely trying to deal with the waves of pain washing over him.

''Tenma?'' he looks up through pained eyes. Tsurugi is kneeling in front of him, unusually worried and gentle. ''Can you stand?''

''Need- need a moment,'' he gasps out. The younger version of his best friend patiently waits and the brunet can see the rest of the team close by. After a few minutes, he forces his body to work with him.

Tsurugi reaches out to support him but then thinks the better of it and stops, his hand hovering uncertainly as he watches the time traveler stand up.

He makes his way to the bench, as fast as he dares to go in his current condition, and lets himself fall down into one of the seats. He can feel his team's eyes on him, worried but not daring to say anything.

He takes the bottle Aoi offers him gratefully, chugging down half of it in one go. ''Tenma, are you okay?'' asks Endou after watching him for a while.

The brunet nods in response. ''Yes, I just hadn't prepared for a Keshin,'' he tells the coach. Actually, he had, knowing the chance Yukimura would use his Keshin was pretty big. Soul Trance had been the only solution he could think of that would both stop the shot and keep Pegasus contained, at least for a little while.

Endou gives a sympathetic hum and then goes back to talking with Kidou, Haruna and Fubuki. The managers focus on fetching the towels and with everyone still in the unknown occupied otherwise, Shindou sits down next to Tenma.

The rest of the team huddles closer, grim despite their victory. The captain regards the brunet carefully and with no small amount of worry. ''How did we never notice it before?'' he asks finally, softly.

Now that the rest of the team knows about his vulnerability when it comes to Keshin, it seems they have finally, _finally_ seen his reaction to it. ''I've been wondering that myself, actually,'' mutters Tenma in response. ''You're more oblivious than I thought you were.''

His team seems embarrassed but they don't try to deny it, giving the situation. Tenma drinks another mouthful of water ( _because water is a gift from the heavens and he'll fight anyone who tells him otherwise_ ) and gives a small smile. ''Just now wasn't so bad, to be honest,'' he tells them softly, hyper aware of the adults and the managers just out of hearing distance. ''My Soul keeps my Keshin contained when I use it, so it was pretty much subdued, until the end when I had used all of my Soul powers.''

''You mean it's usually _worse?''_ asks Kirino in a horrified voice. The rest of the team looks sick.

The time traveler doesn't bother to answer, but Sangoku does. ''It is,'' says the keeper, figuring the brunet won't tell them. ''I've seen it a few times, when I didn't have to stop a shot, and it's-'' he cuts himself off there and shakes his head. ''It's… bad.''

Tenma straightens and puts his bottle down. The water has helped to refresh him and the sharp stings of agony have died down to a deep weariness, but at least it doesn't really hurt anymore.

The rest of the team seems to want to say more, but Endou calls to them that it's time to return to the changing room. The brunet quickly stands up and stretches, grimacing at the familiar soreness. His friends are not happy with the interruption but they respect his wishes and don't say anything else when others can hear it.

Instead they all head to the changing room and wait impatiently for a moment to talk more, all slowly changing into their training jerseys in order to buy some more time. Eventually that moment comes when Haruna, Fubuki, Endou and Kidou disappear somewhere to talk – Tenma's pretty sure Raimon's coach will soon disappear and be replaced by Kidou.

Left alone in the room, the soccer team discards their earlier actions of changing and packing their bags, while the managers put the water bottles they were handing out away. Then all eyes snap to the brunet the moment the door closes.

''Tenma,'' says Shindou gently, ''I really think we ought to talk a little more about… this.'' He makes a loose gesture to the whole room.

The brunet blinks. ''We should?'' he asks carefully, and his teammates nod. The time traveler, having changed into his training jersey already, quickly grabs his bag and sprints to the door of the room. ''Nope, I really think we shouldn't. Bye bye!''

And with that he slips through the door, ignoring the shocked shouts from his team behind him.

After all, he has a meeting to get to.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **So my friend Archerr (or 'A', as I called her before (she finally has an account here [her name is SpaceArcherr so Archerr for short])) keeps telling me to update, cursing me, screaming at me, crying or telling me how evil I am and that she likes my stories. I'm lowkey starting to fear for my life, but luckily I can always tell her she'll never know how any of my stories end if she does kill me.**

 **Also, I read a few of my own chapters today to make sure I didn't miss any details, and I finally understand why she acts like that. And why a lot of reviewers scream at me. Oops XD**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there, guess who's back!**

 ** _Yuki Kushina:_** **sorry for the wait!**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **Hey there Nishika! I didn't read the chapters to know why people call me evil, I read them to make sure I still knew all the details for the story. Yeah, Raimon's going to be overprotective alright. There are so many questions, but you'll just have to wait and see! XD Archerr luckily hasn't threatened me at all in a while, so I'll take that as a good sign ^.^ Tsss, I'm not responsible for anything here, so if you die it's not on me! ;D Glad to hear your exams went well! 23rd November? That's today! How'd it go? To be honest, I'm currently thinking about studying something like artificial intelligence or information sciences…**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **Glad to hear you liked it! Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _D.N.S Akina:_** **Ah, don't worry, Archerr's really thoughtful! The whole 'threatening' thing is just a joke. Well, not exactly. I sprained my ankle a while ago and she threatened to take me to the doctor if I didn't rest it enough *sweatdrops* Raimon won't find out about Tenma's involvement with the article quite yet~!**

 ** _LaLaLa:_** **Oh god waarom zijn er zoveel Nederlanders O.O Yeah, speaking Dutch here is really weird XD** **The team isn't happy, nope, but that'll come later. You'll just have to wait and see! ''Tenma can't handle burdening people'' that is actually so true and I hadn't even noticed yet… as to what happened to cause his Chained Keshin, it's actually pretty easy – he was send back in time. Basically, in this story, Keshin have both mental and physical aspects and since Tenma already used Pegasus before, his 'mental aspect' was so far along that Pegasus awaked – only, his younger body couldn't handle that, hence the Chained Keshin thing. Ah, I suppose you're right about the seizure thing. I wrote it like that because, while Tenma's not really convulsing, most of the time he's shaking uncontrollably – perhaps not the best description, but it's a little too late to change it now (and to be honest, there are so many plotpoints in this story sometimes I just can't keep track of them all and make mistakes like this, sorry)! ^.^**

 ** _Guest:_** **I'm glad you found it cute, so did I (secretly I'm addicted to fluffy family stories). Tenma's not going to strangle anyone, he's going to have fun messing with them all XD Poor Seedlings, I agree, they definitely need therapy. Knowing Shindou and Tsurugi, they'll blame themselves no matter what Tenma says. No it wasn't actually a pun, but now that you mention it, maybe it should've been. It's just something I say a lot – whenever I'm really thirsty and get a drink (mostly water) I'm like ''this is a gift from the heavens fight me on this'' XD**

 ** _R:_** **I loved that line too! Glad you liked it~!**

 ** _shiho59:_** **Glad you liked it and nope, not abandoning it – I just need some time to write it (it's a very long story, after all)! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Tenma isn't revealed as a time traveler, Raimon just found out about his Keshin. The whole time traveler stuff is, so far, still undetermined – I'm not sure if anyone will find out yet. I'm not involving the movie with Canon, that'd just be too complicated, and Endou's situation will only really happen later on… anyway, hope you like this chapter~!**

 ** _Meri7:_** **Happy you liked it!**

 ** _Anime100:_** **You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Tenma revealing he's from the future is something I'm not sure about yet, so I can't say anything about that, and yes, Tenma has both his Horse and Pegasus Souls – Pegasus being the 100% soul manifestation and Horse being about 70%, though there'll be more about it later!**

 ** _Holawe:_** **Thank you for the compliments, I enjoy writing! Tenma opening up to the team will happen… eventually… *sweatdrops***

 ** _Lightonyx:_** **I'm glad you liked it so much! ^.^ So many questions, but you'll have to wait for a bit! Good luck with your English, I'm sure you can do it!**

 ** _NoLife-sama:_** **Ah, yeah, Raimon's going to be a little protective… other than that, no spoilers! ^.^ He *does* face his responsibilities, just not in the best way… XD**

 ** _Guest:_** **I'm really glad you like it so much! Humor and angst, basically the recipe for AR… I have some plans for the future kids, but I won't say anything more than that!**

 ** _7Yacoub:_** **Greetings, fellow writer. I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities. I want to continue this to Galaxy, but I don't know if I can – it's such a huge story, I have no idea if I'm capable of finishing it, but I'll do my best. One of the movies, about God Eden, will be included, but the LBX one is just too different from the Chrono Stone plot to include, and doing so would be really hard – a headache I'd rather avoid, to be honest. Tenma killing Fei… who knows, I haven't thought about that yet XD As for what happened to younger Ten-chan… um, it's complicated, I guess, and it's kind of a spoiler so I'll leave it at that for now! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 ** _Guest:_** **Hai hai!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

Tenma is hiding in the halls of Snowland Stadium.

Or, rather, he's making his way to the back entrance – those small direction signs are incredibly helpful – while trying to hide from his teammates at the same time. He's turned off the sound from his phone after call number three, knowing they won't stop trying to reach him and, most likely, scold him for running away.

They're such worrywarts.

He hasn't come across anyone yet, with the exception of his teammates ( _and then he hid_ ) so he's surprised to see someone wearing what seems to be the Hakuren training jersey.

The Hakuren player turns around when he hears footsteps behind him and blinks, slightly taken aback at the sudden appearance of one of Raimon's members. ''Oh,'' he says, not unfriendly, ''hey.''

''Hey,'' says Tenma, a little surprised as well. ''You're Yukimura, right?''

( _He mentally snorts. He hasn't called Hyouga by his last name since they, together with Taiyou, formed the First-Year Captain Club, dubbed the 'baby captains' by the other teams – even their own!_ )

Yukimura nods. ''Yes, that's me,'' he confirms, suddenly looking a little sheepish. ''Uh, sorry, I never actually got your name…''

The brunet smiles cheerfully. ''No problem, I can't remember all the names of my opponents, so I hardly expect you to do the same,'' he reassures the other boy. ''I'm Matsukaze Tenma.''

Hakuren's ace returns the smile, relieved that he hasn't offended the other. ''I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to stop my Keshin shoot, since I don't believe you're a real keeper, right?''

The brunet shakes his head. ''No, I played goalkeeper a handful of times, and we needed someone to replace Sangoku-san, so…'' he trails off, shrugging.

Yukimura suddenly seems guilty. ''Listen, I'm really sorry about Seki,'' he says softly, not meeting Tenma's gaze. ''We- _I_ shouldn't have listened to Fifth Sector. Now your keeper is hurt, and-''

''It's fine,'' says Raimon's time traveler, giving his future friend another smile. ''I'm just glad you're not working for Fifth Sector anymore.'' Yukimura winces and is about to open his mouth to respond, when they hear a voice calling the brunet's name. Tenma's eyes widen. ''Oh crap.''

He looks around, hearing his teammate come closer, and sees a door that leads to some kind of supply closet. Without thinking about it, he grabs Yukimura's wrist and pulls the boy with him. He opens the door of the closet, pushes the Hakuren forward inside, and then follows him, closing the door behind them. ''Matsukaze, what the hell?'' asks Yukimura in the dark.

''Shh,'' hisses Tenma. ''Keep it down!''

Through the dim light in the room he can see that Yukimura doesn't look happy, but at least the boy stays silent. They can hear the person outside, passing by their closet. ''Tenma!'' the brunet recognizes Kurumada's voice.

Suddenly another pair of footsteps enters the hall, slightly muffled through the door. ''Have you found him?'' asks another voice and the brunet recognizes it as Kirino's.

Tenma imagines that Kurumada is shaking his head. ''I could've sworn I heard his voice, but I can't find him anywhere,'' says the defender.

Kirino mutters something inaudible. ''Damn it,'' he says, directing it to Kurumada this time. ''Why did he have to run?'' then he sighs, or at least Tenma thinks he does, because it's too soft to really be heard right through the door. ''Come on, let's continue searching. He can't be far.''

Two sets of footsteps disappear. Yukimura and Tenma stay hidden in the supply closet for a few minutes longer, just to make sure the two Raimon defenders don't suddenly appear again, and then walk out.

Once back in the light of the hall, the Hakuren striker turns his attention to the brunet. ''Alright, what's going on here?'' he asks, looking quite pissed.

Tenma hesitates and chuckles sheepishly. ''Uh… nothing that would interest you?''

''You kidnapped me,'' counters the other boy, giving the brunet a glare. ''I have a right to know.''

Well, he can't exactly get around that. The time traveler sighs and gives in. ''Alright… I may or may not have a certain condition that makes it hard for me to play soccer and I may or may not have hidden it from my teammates and they may or may not have found out and they may or may not be very angry and worried. So I'm hiding,'' he says in a rush.

Yukimura looks greatly disturbed at that, maybe because the brunet just admitted he shouldn't actually be playing soccer. It almost looks like he's going to commend on it, but then the forward seems to realize that it's not his place to do so and says instead, ''…you realize that they'll only get angrier once they find you?''

''Yeah, but I have plans for today,'' Tenma says with a shrug.

The other first-year gives him a dubious stare. ''Important enough to warrant the anger of your team?''

''Yes.''

Tenma says it with such certainty that Yukimura falls silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Before he can think of something, another voice suddenly breaks the silence that has fallen. ''Hey. Matsukaze, I've been looking all over for you.''

Both first-years turn to the source of the sound, and both are equally surprised by who they find. ''Minamisawa-san?'' asks Tenma, unable to keep his shock out of his voice. ''What are you doing here?''

The Gassan Kunimitsu shrugs, hands in the pockets of his school uniform. ''Watching the match.''

The brunet shakes his head. ''No, I mean, why did you say you were looking for me?''

Minamisawa grins. ''Knowing you, you'd host a meeting today. Am I right?''

Well, that certainly wasn't what the time traveler was expecting. He stares at the older teen with wide eyes, and absentmindedly noticed that Minamisawa looks far too smug at having broken Tenma's composure. ''Yeah,'' the brunet answers the question eventually, ''but why are you interested? Did I convince you to join the dark side?'' he teases.

Minamisawa snorts in amusement at that and shakes his head in exasperation. ''No, but I saw the article this morning. Now that you're finally moving things along, I want to be there to see how it goes,'' he says, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Tenma stares at him sharply for a long while. The Gassan forward stares back, his stare not wavering in the slightest. The brunet allows a small smile, finally finding what he was looking for. ''Alright, fine, you can come.'' Minamisawa grins in response.

''What are you two talking about?''

The two players wince when they're suddenly reminded of Yukimura's presence and share a look. ''Uh… nothing,'' says Tenma weakly, grimacing at his weak attempt of covering it up.

( _Usually he's pretty good at making excuses, but hey, he can't always be alert 24/7!_ )

Yukimura, as expected, doesn't fall for it. ''Article?'' he repeats slowly, his expression shocked and wary. The brunet flinches. It's clear that the Hakuren player has figured it out. ''You mean that article about Fifth Sector from this morning?'' he asks lowly.

''No,'' says Minamisawa.

''Absolutely not,'' adds Tenma a second later.

The Hakuren forward seems to have all the confirmation he needs just from that reaction, because he watches the two with wide, disbelieving eyes. _''You're_ responsible for that?'' he asks, his voice wavering in shock.

''Of course not, that's ridiculous,'' says Tenma quickly, sharing another look with Minamisawa. They're both aware that they've messed up here.

Yukimura stares at Tenma. ''You are!'' he exclaims, finally starting to get over his shock.

''I'm very certain that I'm not,'' returns the brunet, suddenly realizing that _wow,_ why did he never notice that particular shade of the wall before?

The Hakuren forward isn't having any of it and narrows his eyes at the time traveler. ''I know you're lying,'' he says with absolute certainty, his gaze moving between the two soccer players in front of him. ''What is this meeting about? What's going on?''

Raimon's midfielder grits his teeth. Playing stupid isn't going to get him out of this situation anymore. ''It's nothing for you to concern yourself about,'' he says instead. ''You're not a part of this.''

Yukimura smiles triumphantly. ''Neither is Minamisawa-san, it seems, but he can come along,'' he counters sharply, having picked up on that small detail.

Tenma swallows and shoots a look at the Gassan Kunimitsu player, who doesn't seem to know what to say at all. ''That's… different,'' mutters the brunet finally.

''I don't care,'' says Hakuren's ace without a doubt. ''I'm coming with you and you can't stop me, otherwise I'll go out right now and tell the reporters that you're behind this,'' he announces and the other two stare at him in disbelief. The forward is smirking, knowing he has won.

The time traveler throws his hands up in exasperation. ''Fine! Ugh, you can come, but if you regret this later, don't blame it on me!'' he finally gives in, glowering at Yukimura's satisfied smile.

' _What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

* * *

''So… are you just going to keep bringing strangers into these meetings?'' Seiji recoils quickly at the glare the brunet shoots him, holding his hands up in the universal 'I-surrender' sign. ''Not that I'm complaining! You're the leader here, you can do what you want!''

Tenma sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose. They're sitting in the meeting room of their new headquarters, the same group as before, with two exceptions. ''This is Yukimura Hyouga from Hakuren. He insisted on coming along.''

The forward holds up a hand in greeting. ''Nice to meet you.'' Then he looks at Tenma. ''So, Matsukaze, what is all this?''

The brunet shoots him an annoyed look. ''We're taking down Fifth Sector.'' At Yukimura's raised eyebrows, he sighs and elaborates. ''Raimon's revolution is actually part of a group that's called the Resistance. They're the ones trying to get Hibiki-san on the throne of the Holy Emperor,'' he explains. Yukimura frowns in confusion and Tenma continues before he can ask the obvious question. ''Their intentions are good, but their methods aren't. I don't agree with how they're doing things. They're taking things too easily and besides, if Hibiki-san became Emperor, he'd disband Fifth Sector immediately and leave chaos everywhere. So I gathered this group and we're creating a third side, who will attack Fifth Sector in a different manner.''

Yukimura's eyes widen in realization. ''The article-''

Tenma nods. ''Yeah, that was indeed our doing. This here is Kishi Jiro, she's the one who wrote it,'' he gestures to the reporter, who gives a lazy wave. ''The 'source' is actually me, with a bit of input from Minamisawa-san.'' Now he focuses on the other people present. ''About that, how's it going? I haven't had time to check since before the match.''

Seiji grins. ''It's going great, actually. The past three hours, the number of views has almost doubled – and that's only on the internet. We can't be sure of how many people have read the paper.''

Aki nods in agreement. ''I've kept an eye on it, it's scheduled to come up in three talk shows tonight and two sports shows.'' Then she gestures to the man sitting next to her. ''For everyone who doesn't know this yet, this is Kogure Yuuya. He used to be part of Inazuma Japan and Raimon, ten years ago.''

Tenma was surprised when he saw his housemate in the room as well, but kept his mouth shut. If Aki trusts him, so will he. Now, however, he raises an eyebrow. ''About that, Kogure-san, why did you come here?''

The man chuckles a little at that. ''Well, when I saw the article, I talked about it with Kino-san. To be honest, I agree with what you all say,'' he tells everyone, turning serious. ''A lot of my friends are part of the Resistance, and while I respect their dedication, I agree when you say that they're not doing enough. When I told this to Kino-san, she invited me along, explaining only the minimum of what the idea was.'' He gives the group a hard stare. ''Now, after I've seen you, I realize that you're doing exactly what I wish my friends were doing. Although… this is quite a small group.''

Tenma nods. ''We've only just started, and we have to be careful with finding members,'' he explains. ''We don't want people to report to Fifth Sector, and we'd rather keep the Resistance in the dark too. Most people who might help us are already part of the Resistance, so we're pretty much cut short on people.''

Kogure seems to understand that. ''I see,'' he says slowly. ''I suppose that makes sense.'' The young man hums to himself, chewing on his lower lip in deep thought. They all wait for him to sort out whatever he's thinking about. Finally he looks up, a slightly mischievous smile on his lips. ''I think I might be able to help with that,'' he admits. ''I know some people who would be willing to help.''

''Does that mean you want to join our cause, Kogure-san?'' asks Motoo carefully, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Kogure leans back in his seat, now full-out grinning. ''Damn right it does. Count me in.''

''And me.''

All eyes move to Yukimura, who stares back defiantly. Tenma opens his mouth, but he's too shocked to think of something to say, just like everyone else. The Hakuren forward takes this chance to speak. ''Fifth Sector lied to me so that I would work for them. But what they do is wrong and I want to stop them.'' He breathes out slowly, balling his fists under the table. ''If I can help you, I want to.'' Now he turns his focus on Tenma. ''Please, Matsukaze. I might not be able to do much, but if there's anything I can do, I will. Please.''

The time traveler's shocked expression turns to a smile and he shakes his head. ''You don't need to convince me, Yukimura,'' he tells his future friend warmly. ''All help is welcome and I trust you. I know you'll do the right thing.'' Then he grins at the entire group. ''Well, guys, seems like we have two new members!''

Suddenly someone who was previously quiet groans, and all eyes move to Minamisawa. The forward runs a hand through his purple hair, glaring at Tenma in a mix of amusement and annoyance. ''Make that three.''

The brunet's eyes widen in disbelief. ''Minamisawa-san?''

The Gassan Kunimitsu half smiles. ''After seeing these two be so honorable, I can't exactly stay out of it, now can I?'' he jokes, although Tenma is pretty sure that there's a core of truth in it. ''Besides, I've been thinking about this a lot, and Yukimura is right. I can't just sit back, not anymore. If there's anything I can do to help, I will.''

Tenma grins and looks at his relative. ''Aki-nee, communication devices?''

She's already on it, standing up and quickly making her way to the monitor room. A few moments later she returns with the white box that continues their communication system. She hands all three new members the pieces of technology and instructs them how to activate them.

''I'll go hook them up on the system,'' says Seiji, grinning. ''I helped out with getting the system online this morning, so I know quite a bit about it, if you ask me.'' He disappears into the monitor room and a few moments later, a soft buzz comes from the communication devices in their ears.

'' _One, two, three, am I clear?''_ comes Seiji's voice.

Tenma pushes down on the small metal plate in his ears. ''We hear you.''

'' _What about the newbies?''_

Minamisawa follows Tenma's example and activates his comm link too. ''Same here.''

'' _Great. I'm getting visual on the cameras…''_ it's silent for a moment. _''Alright, Yuki, you're going to need to adjust yours a little. Your hair is in the way.''_

''Yuki?'' repeats the Hakuren player, a little offended, even as he fiddles with it until Seiji tells him it's good.

'' _Alright, I'm turning off the camera visual, no need to spy on you guys 24/7. Let's see if the chips work.''_ He is quiet for another moment. _''Yep, it works. Are these things waterproof, by the way?''_

Aki pushes down on her communicator. ''Megane-kun assured me they are.''

Kogure stares at her in disbelief. ''You got these from the Megane brothers?''

The woman shakes her head with a smile. ''No, just Kazuto-kun. As far as I'm aware, Kakeru-kun is working for the Resistance. Kazuto-kun isn't really involved in all this, but he owed me a favor and while he's not as smart as his brother, he still knows how to make these things. He doesn't know what they're for, though.''

Tenma grins. ''I wouldn't know what to do without you, Aki-nee.''

''Make your own lunch, most likely,'' teases the woman with a slight chuckle. ''Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?''

The brunet thinks for a while. ''I think Jiro-san needs me for her second article, right?'' the girl nods. ''Maybe Minamisawa-san and Yukimura can help me with that. Other than that, we need to plan this out. Maybe you guys could get a start on that? I'll join you once I'm done with the interview.'' Everyone nods in agreement and he thinks for a moment. ''Oh, and if you have any idea for people who might join us, write it down. I want a list of all the possible candidates.''

''It will be done,'' Motoo assures him. ''Anything else?''

Yukimura tilts his head. ''Well,'' he starts and the attention shifts to him, ''this might be a little unrelated, but do we have a name?''

Everyone pauses at that.

''I don't think we do,'' says Emiko slowly. ''Maybe we should have one?''

The others nod in agreement. ''Any suggestions?'' asks Tenma, looking around the group. No one seems to be able to think of something, so eventually the brunet sighs. ''We'll come back to this later. For now, let's just start with our assigned tasks.''

* * *

 _ **FIFTH SECTOR – SPONSORS AND SEEDS**_

 _What many might wonder, is how Fifth Sector could've grown so much if they truly were as monstrous as evidence makes them seem. Why would people accept them, if they started cheating on matches? Where did they get the power to start what they're doing and keep doing it?_

 _Before Fifth Sector made their first appearance on the stage of the soccer world, evidence shows that they created a large budget for themselves. Despite the leaders being unknown in the soccer world, their money and clear rules appealed to the public._

 _Once they had secured a spot for themselves at the top as one of the major soccer organizations, Fifth Sector approached various rich and influential soccer families and offered them deals they often did not decline. One of Fifth's major sponsors, Goto Corps, initially started supporting them since their youngest son was part of Seidouzan's soccer club at the time. Evidence shows a contract between the current holder of the Goto Corps, Goto Hironari, and the Holy Emperor, which states that if Seidouzan made it to the Football Frontier's semi-finals, the Goto Corps would donate a sum of 70 million yen to Fifth Sector._

 _Another important sponsor, Okabe, made a contract with Fifth Sector more recently. Five years ago, their son joined Gassan Kunimitsu. He was promised a place on the team for a starting sum of ten million yen and if his team were to win the newly installed Holy Road tournament, Okabe would donate 100 million yen. For every shot their son made, Fifth Sector would be awarded another ten million. If he were to become captain by the end of his first year, Okabe would donate a yearly sum of 50 million yen for the next ten years._

 _Fact is that soccer is currently the most important sport in the world and experts say it is likely to stay that way for at least two more decades. Those who played on a team in high school are more likely to make it into widely known colleges and those who secure a spot on an official team come adulthood, no matter how small the club, are almost certain of a steady income. The 'big names', like Endou Mamoru of Japan, Fideo Ardena of Italy and Mac Roniejo of Brazil, are as famous as, if not more so, widely known Hollywood stars._

 _Because of this, those with money are more than willing to do anything they can to get in Fifth Sector's good graces. Even company owners who don't have children in the sport world will likely accept a deal, due to the positive feedback they will get from it._

 _Through this method, Fifth Sector has been able to build up an unbelievable network of sponsors and the money at their disposal is enough to give them anything they might want, including getting rid of troublesome people. Furthermore, with said money, they have created Educational Institutions all through the country._

 _These are the training institutions where players are shaped into their perfect agents. Known as Seeds, these players spend a certain amount of time in one of the institutions and are then send to various schools throughout the country in order to oppress the soccer teams to do Fifth's bidding._

 _Most Seeds spend a year in an institution before being send out. Less is almost rare but not unheard of. Hakuren Jr. High's Yukimura Hyouga currently holds the record. Disappearing nine weeks before he finished Hakuren Elementary and returning the first day of high school, he has had barely two and a half months of training before graduating from the institution as a Seed._

 _Just as rare is the case of Tsurugi Kyousuke of Raimon. He spend four years going through various institutions before being send out. His skills are legendary, even amongst other Seeds, and would've made an unstoppable weapon had the striker not chosen to join Raimon's side._

'' _It was horrible,'' admits an unnamed Seed in an interview. ''At the time I only pulled through because I was convinced that I was doing the right thing. My mentor, who is very important to me, abandoned me suddenly. He disappeared and quit his job and he didn't tell me. I waited for weeks for news, but I never got any. So when I was approached by Fifth Sector I accepted their offer. They told me my mentor didn't believe in me anymore, that he had gotten tired of my failures and that they would help me show him that he was wrong. Only recently did I find out that they were the ones who forced my mentor to quit and kept him from contacting me._

'' _The most horrible was the Keshin training. They gave us a theoretical instruction and then we were placed on a soccer field. Ten of us against at least twenty Keshin-users. And they didn't hold back. I don't think I've ever been in so much pain as that moment. They beat us up, day after day, and we'd barely get four hours of sleep. Food was rare, just enough to help us survive. We had to survive three weeks of that and if we didn't bring out a Keshin, we'd be trained as 'Keshinless Seeds'. They were looked down upon and abused even more than the rest of us._

'' _If we managed to bring out a Keshin at any point during the three weeks, we'd be removed from the field and trained personally. The training existed mostly out of a machine shooting balls at us at high speed. We had to stop them with our Keshin, keep it out as long as we could, for seven hours without breaks. If our Keshin failed us, we would just have to continue. The average was two hours, which means five hours existed out of pure abuse. But it got worse. Eventually they replaced the soccer balls by iron ones, for thirty minutes every day. I barely managed to keep my Keshin out the whole time, and that only out of survival instincts. Because if our Keshin failed us during those thirty minutes? We were left helpless. Many of my acquaintances there broke something at least once.''_

 _This treatment was not exclusive for that institution. In fact, this is the normal training regime for every Educational Institution of Fifth Sector. During the past ten years, there have been horrific accidents which caused people to be permanently paralyzed. All of this was covered up and hidden away, but the truth can't stay in the dark forever._

 _Next time: Fifth Sector – Disappearances_

 _By: Kishi Jiro_

Yukimura had ensured Tenma, more than once, that he was fine with being named in the article. In fact, he had even given his own statement to be used in the article, about how Fifth Sector managed to convince them to join their cause after Fubuki disappeared.

If the first article created a sea of reactions, this one causes a tsunami.

The second article was supposed to come out a week after the first one, but Jiro finished it early and her boss was so enthusiastic about the reactions the previous one had gotten that he allowed her to publish it two days after article one.

The next one should be done soon, but at the same time, part of Tenma tells him it's not _enough._

They need more. Proof. Statements like this will only work for so long, before people want to see where it comes from.

The brunet has a few ideas of how to deal with that, but to find the things they actually need, they're going to have to break into a Fifth Sector base and at this point, that's still impossible.

That doesn't mean there aren't _other_ ways, though.

The beginnings of a plan are already stirring in his mind, but for now, it's still too bland. Besides, with everything else going on right now, he doesn't have time to work out the details.

Tenma sighs as he stares at his team, pushing the other issue from his mind and instead thinking back about the events from yesterday. Endou announced that he'd leave Raimon and while the brunet was expecting it, his team wasn't. He remembers the reactions to Kidou's training schedule from the first time 'round, and just thinking about it gives him a headache.

And that's even without counting the miserable mood now that Endou is gone.

Tenma leans against the wall as he watches his team sulk around. Yes, sulk, for that's the only way to describe it. They're all sitting or standing around the club room, with sad and pained expressions on their faces, talking about coach Endou.

Every attempt of cheering up is beaten down by the rest of the team. Nishiki, when he tried, got beaten up by Midori and Tsurugi was almost attacked by Amagi.

( _Though… the Seedling kind of had it coming. Despite his cool demeanor, he really sucks with words._ )

It's so bad that nobody even seems to remember what happened during and after the Hakuren match. So far, nobody has said anything about Tenma's condition or his flight from the changing room after the game.

From the looks of it, no one is going to.

The brunet sighs and grabs his bag. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, with Kidou's new training menu, and he doesn't want to be around his depressed team any longer.

No one even seems to notice it when he leaves, too caught up in their own thoughts.

* * *

As expected, the next day is hell. Push-ups, sit-ups, running while pulling old car tires. They don't touch the ball even once and everyone is grumpy and exhausted. Kariya's comments aren't helping much.

With Kidou's changes for single players, it's not getting much better. _'No wonder some people thought Kidou-san was trying to make them quit the club,'_ thinks Tenma, gritting his teeth as he takes a moment to inspect his team. _'This is brutal.'_

''Matsukaze, focus!''

Tenma doesn't bother to reply to that order, instead continuing the exercise.

They train until the sky turns dark and they're all so exhausted that they can't move anymore. ''That'll be all for practice,'' is the only thing Kidou says. He offers no explanation for his actions and instead walks away, leaving the half dead team behind.

''I… don't agree with this…'' hisses Amagi furiously.

Sangoku pushes himself up, staring at the place where Kidou disappeared with gritted teeth. ''Is this… how coach Kidou does things?''

No one disagrees with him.

* * *

The next day is even worse.

By the end of it, no one even seems to be able to move. Again, Kidou offers no explanation and instead merely walks away.

When they have rested enough to be able to walk, they move to the changing room. The minute he's changed out of his soccer jersey, Amagi furiously throws his bag against the lockers. ''I can't take this anymore!''

''Calm down!'' says Kurumada. ''It's only the second day.''

''It'll be the same thing all over again tomorrow!'' protests Amagi angrily.

Suddenly Shinsuke clenches his fists. ''I'm not showing up for practice starting tomorrow!'' he exclaims. Everyone stares at him in shock.

''Neither am I!'' agrees Amagi, slinging an arm around Hikaru's shoulders. ''You with us, Kageyama? You don't like this kind of training either, right?''

''Amagi-san!'' exclaims Shindou.

The defender glares at him. ''Don't try to stop us.'' He starts walking away, pulling Hikaru along with him. The first-year stumbles along, not really looking happy with the current situation.

''You do realize that coach Kidou has designed exercises to train our weak spots, right?'' calls Tenma suddenly, one of the few things he's said that day.

''What?'' asks more than one player.

All attention turns to him and Amagi and Hikaru turn around to stare at him. So does Shinsuke. The time traveler merely shrugs. ''It's obvious when you look at it from a different perspective. Every exercise is based on a certain player's weakness, to train it. If someone else happens to excel at it, coach Kidou changes it for that person so that it will still be a challenge,'' explains the brunet nonchalantly, almost as if he's just talking about the weather. ''For example, the jumping? Shinsuke is the highest jumper on the team and when coach Kidou noticed that it wasn't all that hard for him to complete the exercise, he told him to raise the bar, literally. Of course it's kind of extreme, because we're all dead on our feet by the end of the training, but the thought behind it is smart.''

That seems to get their attention. While Amagi still looks angry, he at least hasn't walked out yet. Shinsuke seems a little more hesitant now, not entirely sure what to think, and Hikaru merely looks relieved that he's not being dragged along anymore.

Shindou quickly takes the chance presented to him to try and convince his teammates not to skip training. Tenma, from where he's leaning against the lockers, keeps a close eye on it to see if there's any need for him to intervene further.

It seems that their anger is dying down, though, which is a relief. Eventually, both Shinsuke and Amagi agree to stay one more day for training, to at least see if what Tenma said is true.

The time traveler smiles slightly at that, seeing the tension from the last few days flowing away. Everyone's exhausted and tense, but now that the team seems to be at least a little okay, they can relax, if only slightly.

Since it's already late, it's unanimously decided to go home for the day. Tenma grabs his bag from where he placed it on one of the benches and straightens, turning to the friends who live in the same direction.

He opens his mouth to say something, when a wave of pain and exhaustion crashes over him.

A gasp breaks free from his lips. The blood in his veins burns and he grasps his shirt and crumbles to the floor, a strangled sound ripping itself from his throat.

''Tenma!'' more than one voice cries his name in alarm and concern. A second later, people are crowding around him, but it's hard to see through his blurry vision. He hunches down while breathing heavily, pressing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth against the agony coursing through his veins.

He can feel himself shake uncontrollably as the pain only grows worse, the voices of his friends forming a massive wall of inconceivable noise.

Suddenly a calm voice breaks through the sound and the others seem to calm down slightly. The brunet doesn't pay it attention, though, instead trying to gulp down some precious oxygen in his burning lungs.

''Tenma,'' says a voice, soft and gentle, and someone kneels next to him. A careful hand is placed on his back and when he doesn't shrink away from it, it lightly starts to rub circles. ''You're okay, it's okay,'' mutters the voice and a part of the time traveler deduces that it's Sangoku's, ''just breathe, everything's fine. Come on, just breathe…''

Eventually, the pain starts to ebb away a bit and the time traveler sits up a little straighter. Sangoku quickly helps him lean against the lockers behind them, lips tightly pressed together in unspoken concern.

Tenma keeps his eyes closed as he focuses on his breathing. Once he's not near-hyperventilating anymore, he pries his eyelids open and finally gets a good look at his team.

Shindou and Tsurugi are closest, both on their knees. The Seedling is pale, even paler than usual, and his wide eyes are swirling with guilt. Tenma almost winces at that, but refrains from doing so since every movement hurts. Meanwhile Shindou's hands are shaking and his expression is blank, but his tense posture gives away his worry.

Aoi looks like she's about to cry and Akane has grabbed her hand, while Midori has wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders in comfort, her own expression grim. That grimness is shared by the third and second-years, mixed with worry and concern. Shinsuke looks completely taken off-guard, while Hikaru and Kariya can both only stare at their fellow first-year.

''Here,'' mutters Sangoku, breaking the tense silence in the clubroom, and hands Tenma a water bottle. The brunet takes it gratefully and chugs it down.

Once it's halfway empty, the time traveler puts it down on the ground next to him and sighs. He throws a look at Tsurugi and smiles tiredly. ''Stop blaming yourself,'' he mutters and the forward gives a start. ''It's not your fault.''

The Seedling grits his teeth and averts his gaze, balling his fists angrily. ''It is,'' he hisses furiously, but the fury is directed at himself. ''If I hadn't attacked you with Lancelot, you wouldn't be going through all this!''

The brunet shakes his head, ignoring the wave of pain that comes with it – there's only one thing that matters right now, and that's making sure that Tsurugi doesn't blame himself.

( _He's gone through enough with the situation with his brother. Tenma knows that behind his best friend's tough exterior, he cares deeply. It's one of his strong points, but it also hurts him the most, and the day Tsurugi opened up to him, Tenma vowed to never let his surrogate brother face things that hurt him so much on his own ever again._

( _It doesn't matter if it's a younger version of his best friend. Never again._ ))

''It's not your fault,'' he says again, more forceful this time. ''You couldn't have done anything to stop this, you hear me? It would've happened anyway.'' Tenma's eyebrows scrunch up when Tsurugi doesn't look him in the eye. The Seedling's not listening to him.

'' _Kyousuke,''_ he says, no room for argument in his voice, and the forward's head snaps up at the use of his first name. ''You didn't know, I didn't know, and no one could've prevented this. _It's not your fault.''_

Tsurugi's orange eyes very, very hesitantly look up into Tenma's grey ones. His expression is absolutely heartbreaking– _longing, fear,_ _ **hope**_ –and he searches for something, anything, to reassure him that the brunet is speaking the truth.

The absolute surety in Tenma's gaze convinces him, and he gives a small nod. It's barely visible, but it's _there_ and it's enough for the time traveler to shoot the Seedling a beaming smile.

Tsurugi also cracks a smile at that – a weak, timid one, but a _smile._

The brunet relaxes slightly and reaches out to the forward, ignoring the trembling of his hand, and flicks Tsurugi's forehead, causing his friend to flinch in surprise.

Both their eyes widen when indigo sparks around them, before fading away again. ''What the-''

Tenma automatically pulls his hand back, but Tsurugi's fingers clamp around his wrist. At the prolonged contact, instead of merely sparking, the indigo flares up around both of them, growing stronger with every second as their Keshin connect.

The ache left by the attack rapidly grows weaker and the time traveler involuntarily relaxes, a soft sigh of relief escaping his lips and his eyes close at the lack of pain.

It feels… great.

''That helps with the pain?''

Grey eyes blink open at the soft voice and he finally notices his team staring at him with varying expressions of wonder and concern. Shindou – the one who asked the question – looks at him with patient eyes, and it takes Tenma a moment to remember how to nod – Lancelot's soothing presence is making him drowsy.

Barely a second after the confirmation, the strategist is moving over to the two younger teens, gentle fingers brushing over the brunet's free wrist before curling around it. The indigo energy increases even more and spreads to Shindou.

For a long while, there's only silence in the clubroom as everyone watches the spectacle unfold. Neither Tsurugi or Shindou seem to be bothered by their Keshin acting up like this, and Tenma is having half a mind to just fall asleep right here and now, with how warm and content he is feeling.

''I'm going to kidnap you and chain you to me forever,'' he mutters under his breath and he can hear his friends snort in amusement, the rest of Raimon relaing around them.

They probably should be getting home, with how late it is getting, but no one seems to be planning on leaving anytime soon.

It takes a long time for the comfortable silence to be broken, but when it is, so is the warm atmosphere in the room.

''…why?''

Tenma's eyes blink open and his eyebrows raise up when he automatically finds the source of the voice. ''Amagi-senpai?''

The large boy is staring at the brunet, a mix of worry, disbelief and confusion on his face. ''Look at you,'' he says. It sounds harsh, but his eyes deny that notion. ''Whenever you're not close to Shindou or Tsurugi, you're in pain- you can't stand, you can't even _breathe_ right… you're hurt and you're _weak,_ yet you still accept this? You still keep playing soccer, even though you know it will only hurt you more? Why?!'' anger colors his voice, but it's an anger born from confusion. ''Why would you willingly accept that pain- why would you search it out? Why not just walk away?! I don't understand it!''

''Amagi-san!'' protests Shindou, his voice joined by several others.

''What are you saying!''

''Amagi, what are you-''

Tenma tunes the commotion out. Instead he breaks free from Shindou and Tsurugi, mourning the return of the dull, familiar ache for a moment, and stands up. He shoots Sangoku a grateful smile when the keeper supports him worriedly, and ignores the pain that shoots through his body.

''Why?'' he asks softly, his glowing blue eyes trained on Amagi's face. Everyone falls silent and the large defender's anger turns to hesitance under the heavy gaze. ''Isn't it obvious?''

His friends stare at the brunet uncertainly, but Tenma merely keeps his eyes on Amagi. Then suddenly his Soul powers die down and he smiles. ''It's because I love soccer.''

The defender's head snaps up. ''What?'' Amagi's eyes widen in uncertainty and disbelief. ''What do you mean?''

The brunet shrugs, his bright smile turning gentle. ''I love soccer. I don't care if I'm going to get hurt. I won't ever let it go,'' he says, resolve sounding through every single word. ''And what's more, I love Raimon.''

His team gives a start. No one expected those words. ''Tenma…'' Shindou's voice trails off, as the game maker doesn't know what to say to that.

Finally grey eyes tear themselves away from Amagi to look at the rest of the group, his smile never fading, never dimming in its honestys. ''I love Raimon,'' he repeats and he doesn't even think about what he's saying, doesn't think about the emotion he pours into his words, only knows that they feel utterly and completely _right._ ''I love this team and I love my friends. Whenever I think about my first few weeks as part of the team, it hurts. It _hurts_ remembering that, seeing you all so sad and scared.''

He's running out of breath, hiding a wince at another flare of pain – albeit weaker – coursing through his veins. ''I don't care who we're up against. I want to protect you and everyone else I care about and I won't accept it if someone uses something I love – uses _soccer_ – for their own purposes. I won't accept it if they hurt you. I don't care if I get hurt, because I can't just stand by and watch you get harmed when I can do something about it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. No matter what happens, I will always, _always_ protect the things I love!''

His friends are stunned into speechlessness, not having any idea how to respond to such words. Tenma backs down then, exhausted from both training and his latest seizure, and leans just the slightest bit more on Sangoku. The keeper shoots him a worried look but doesn't say anything.

''You're right.'' Grey eyes meet blue and Kirino smiles softly. ''I care about this team, more than anything else,'' he says and turns to his other friends. ''You're all my friends and as long as I can do something to keep you from getting hurt, I will. It's as Tenma said – if I have to put myself in danger to protect you, then I will.'' He turns his gaze to his fellow defender. ''Amagi-san,'' he says and the third-year's eyes hesitantly meet his. ''I understand that coach Kidou's way of handling things isn't right, trust me I do, but we don't have a choice but to cope with it now.''

Kirino balls his fists for a moment, a pained expression fleetingly crossing his face, and then relaxes again. ''Coach Endou is gone, and we don't know when he will return. It's hard right now, but after everything we've gone through, isn't this just another obstacle? Isn't this just another bridge we have to cross? I won't give in now, after we came so far, and I don't think you guys will either.'' He directs those last words to the rest of the team. ''That's not Raimon, that's not what Raimon _stands_ for. If we are knocked down, we stand up. If one of us can't go on anymore, the rest will support and help him. Because that's Raimon and that's the team I- no, the team _we_ _all_ love.''

It seems everyone unanimously agrees with Kirino's words. Amagi's eyes flicker between Kirino and Tenma hesitantly, and then move to the smiles on his other teammates' faces. After a long while, he sighs. ''Yeah,'' he says finally, giving his friends a smile, and they sigh in relief. ''You're right. I'm… I'm sorry, for trying to walk away from this.''

''Amagi…'' Sangoku mutters, and then shoots his fellow third-year a grin. ''So… no skipping practice for you?''

Amagi shakes his head, his smile growing a little amused at the relieved expressions caused by the action. ''I won't,'' he says, his voice strong and unwavering. ''And sorry, Kageyama, for trying to drag you along.''

The young forward quickly waves his hands and shakes his head. ''No, no! It's fine!'' he grins cheerfully. ''I'm fine with it, really.'' Then he lowers his hands and his smile fades, as he turns to one of the other first-years. ''Shinsuke-kun, what about you? Are you… are you still coming to practice?''

The future keeper fidgets when suddenly all eyes are on him, and his eyes involuntarily search out Tenma. The time traveler gives him a warm smile and a nod, and Shinsuke relaxes. ''Yeah,'' he says, nodding resolutely, ''Yeah. I'm staying!''

With all their members accounted for, the soccer team can finally relax. That is, until Shindou turns his gaze to Tenma. ''I forgot about it before, but I believe we still need to talk,'' he says, a hint of warning in his voice.

That quickly gets everyone's attention and all eyes move to the time traveler. The brunet, however, is prepared for this and only nods. ''We do,'' he says softly, meeting Shindou's stare head-on. ''We really do need to talk about this.''

The game maker's gaze softens at that and he cracks a smile. ''Glad we cleared that up,'' he mutters under his breath. Then he takes a look at his team. ''But not now.''

''Shindou?'' asks Kirino, a little surprised.

The captain grabs his bag from where it was placed on the floor. ''It's really late and everyone is exhausted,'' he comments, chuckling a little at the realization crossing his friends' faces. ''I don't think it's a good idea to have such an important conversation right now.''

There are murmurs of agreement at that and everyone starts grabbing their own bags. While they do that, Shindou moves towards Sangoku and Tenma. ''Will you be okay?'' he asks the brunet worriedly.

The time traveler nods and gives him a reassuring smile. ''I'll be fine,'' he tells his friend. ''Trust me. And besides, I'm not walking alone, so if anything happens, there will always be someone who can help me.''

The captain doesn't seem happy but nods anyway, realizing the truth in Tenma's words. ''Fine,'' he says softly, the concern carved in his expression not disappearing. ''But… be careful, okay?''

Tenma grins. ''You wound me, DQE-senpai,'' he cries dramatically. ''Have a little faith!''

Shindou chuckles fondly and shakes his head. ''Alright, you little rascal, that's enough for today. Go home already before I have to chase you away.''

The time traveler salutes and grins. ''Aye aye, captain!''

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 25!**

 **What a drama, huh? Yukimura, Kogure and Minamisawa officially joining Tenma, Endou leaving, the second article, and that whole little thing with Tenma's seizure where his teammates could see him XD I'm not sorry for it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **On another note, Arc 2 is almost done now! I'm still working on Arc 3 so it might take a while before that'll be published - I hope before May next year, at least, but I can't make any promises.**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I'm actually really excited for this chapter, for various reasons, which you'll find out soon!**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **I'm glad to know you like it, I personally love family!Raimon too XD don't worry, there will only be more of that in future chapter!**

 ** _Anime100:_** **You're welcome and sorry for the wait! Minamisawa found out a few chapters ago, remember? Ah, about Venous, currently really busy so I don't have time to work on that, sorry… and about who else will join Tenma, well, you'll have to wait and see~!**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **Hey there Nishika! I'm glad you liked it, it had quite a bit of new information, right? XD Gouenji will take a while to appear again, in Arc 3, if I remember correctly. I'm actually a big softie at heart, so I loved the little friendship moment too XD you should know by now I love cliffhangers! About the 'calming Keshin' thing working with Yukimura, nope – Pegasus needs time to get used to the other Keshin, and he has had plenty of time with Marstro and Lancelot, but not any other Keshin. Yup, Arc 2 is _aaaaalmost_ done now! Arc 3, currently writing it, and I can tell you, _jeez_ it's insane, I barely keep up with my own mind XD Ah, Archerr threatens me on a daily basis, no trouble there. In return, I make her cry on a daily basis – our friendship is so healthy! Holidays will be starting for me soon, less than two weeks now and I can't wait! Unfortunately, test week is after… anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Meri7:_** **Glad you liked it!**

 ** _Yuki Kushina:_** **Very fluffy~!**

 ** _Hoshi no Hoshi:_** **You're welcome ^.^**

 ** _shiho59:_** **Ah, I'm glad to hear that. French is my worst subject, you see, so I use Google Translate to read your reviews and sometimes the result is a little confusing, so sorry if I got the wrong impression – hope I didn't offend you (and don't worry, you didn't offend me either)! Tenma's group is only going to get more important from now on! Hm, your ideas for Kogure are interesting, a spy… well, Yukimura is currently hiding his involvement with the third side, so no one will go after him, although he'll be careful. Gouenji will appear again, yeah, but it'll take a while – ten chapters, give or take, if I remember correctly. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Sorry, I'm really busy so I can't update often…**

 ** _7Yacoub:_** **True, true! You're right, the movie is set between the matches against Genei Academy and Arakumo Academy – in fact, I'm going to write that part very soon, just finished writing the Genei match XD I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Ahaha, written the next chapter? I'm currently working on chapter 33, this is chapter 26 XD I'm very cruel, yes :'D Anyway, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

The next day during training, all of Raimon gathers and waits for their new coach to arrive. When he does, Shindou steps forward. ''Coach,'' he says, voice unwavering, ''I think we need to talk about our new training regimen.''

Kidou raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't object and from that moment on, training changes to suit Raimon's team. It's still as exhausting as it was before, but it's different. Lighter. Everyone is determined to finish the insane training menu.

And when, at the end of the day, Kidou gives all of them the papers with their stats, Tenma's theory is proving correct.

''You were right,'' says Shinsuke, his eyes wide as he stares at the papers in his hands. ''This really was meant to train our weaknesses.''

Tenma simply nods and pretends not to notice the almost unnoticeable way Kidou's expression tenses when he hears those words.

' _Gotta watch out – Kidou-san can't figure out that I'm more than just a random player.'_

If the narrowing of the coach's eyes behind his goggles is any indication, he's not doing a very good job.

* * *

 _ **FIFTH SECTOR, THE RESISTANCE, SOAR**_

 _While Fifth Sector's secrets have mostly stayed secret to everyone not immediately involved in the soccer world, there were those who knew of them. Players from junior high and high school soccer teams were aware from the moment things were drastically changed, but they could do nothing. Coaches, as well, were aware, but again, they couldn't do much._

 _Despite that, there are other names. Hibiki Seigou, who is running for Holy Emperor in this year Holy Road's tournament. Raimon Souichirou, former principal of Raimon Jr. High and very much invested in the soccer world. Kudou Michiya, once coach of the team that brought so much fame to soccer Japan._

 _Why did none of them stop Fifth Sector when it became apparent that they did things that should not be allowed? The reality of the situation is that they did. Influential people in the soccer world formed an organization to oppose Fifth Sector. They did so undercover and called themselves the Resistance. Had they not done this, Fifth Sector could've used their authority to undermine them and thus take them down. However, since the Resistance is a secret group, Fifth Sector could not bring them to light without admitting that there was a reason for their existence and that Fifth Sector was flawed._

 _The Resistance's motives were good, yet their methods are not. Despite having many connections in the soccer world and therefore many opportunities to take down Fifth Sector, or bring their crimes to attention, they did not._

'' _The idea behind the Resistance is good and I have no doubt that their intentions are pure. At the same time, I, and many others, have been wronged many times by Fifth Sector while the Resistance could've stopped it. This could've, indeed, hurt them, made them even bigger targets than they already were. Yet the question remains, was it right for them to abandon children for the sake of the greater good?_

'' _Attacking both Fifth Sector and the Resistance comes with great risks. I am aware of this and I know that if I, or any of my associates, are caught, could have bad consequences. Yet at the same time, I can't back down. Not after everything I've seen._

'' _Who are you, you might ask? We call ourselves Soar. Our goal? One might think it is to stop Fifth Sector, and it is, partly. So what makes us different from the Resistance? We don't want to back down after the main threat is dealt with. There's so much more than just disbanding Fifth Sector. Seeds and Fifth Sector employees need support and they deserve a second chance, a second chance we will give them, even if no one else will._

'' _But even after everything has been righted, there are other reasons for us to be here. It has been shown how easy it is for people to become corrupted. Soar will not interfere in rules, laws, matches. But we will keep an eye on things. Our goal is to make sure nothing like Fifth Sector ever happens again and if it does, we want to stop it. We're not out to control the soccer world but we do want it to be fair and free, as it should be._

'' _Of course, we can't be everywhere. We can't fight off every injustice that arises, but we shouldn't have to. If we did, there would undoubtedly be a debate of when we should interfere, what is right and what is wrong. There is too much of a risk in that. We could become another Fifth Sector, or another Resistance. We'll be at the sidelines, powerless but watching, and only able to change things if the soccer world wishes it.''_

* * *

''Hey, Tenma?''

Said brunet looks up at the sudden call of his name. It's late and his friends are leaving in small groups, talking about the match tomorrow. The time traveler himself is just putting his shoes in his bag when his name is suddenly called.

''Tsurugi?'' he asks, a little taken aback by the forward's sudden interest in him.

The Seedling is strangely hesitant when he asks, ''can we… talk for a minute?''

Tenma raises his eyebrows, taken off guard by this sudden change, and nods. ''Sure,'' he says, picking up his bag and walking with Tsurugi to the doors of the club room. Once they enter the empty corridor, he shoots the ace a concerned look. ''Is everything okay?''

Tsurugi stays silent. The brunet frowns worriedly at that, but allows him his privacy for now.

The taller player leads them outside, where the sky is already turning red, and to a group of trees where they won't be spotted by anyone. Once there, Tsurugi leans against one of the trees and looks away.

The time traveler places his bag on the ground and leans against another tree, patiently waiting for the forward to talk. It takes him a few moments, but Tsurugi has never been one to walk away from his problems, so Tenma isn't surprised when sharp orange eyes suddenly gaze into his own.

''Why are you doing this?''

Tenma tilts his head. ''You'll have to elaborate. Doing what?''

The Seedling scowls, but it seems a little forced. ''Why are you bothering with me?'' he asks. ''When you joined Raimon. I beat you up, more than once – I even caused your Keshin to be-'' he cuts himself off and shakes his head. ''After that, when you tried to help me, I pushed you away. Yet you didn't stop. And now you go out of your way to reassure me even when _you're_ the one who's hurting. Why? Why would you go so far for me?''

The brunet listens to him without interrupting. Grey meets orange and the two stare at each other for a long, long time. The longer the silence last, the more pained Tsurugi's expression grows. Tenma's face is completely blank as he watches the taller player, not even reacting when the forward grits his teeth.

Anger shimmers in Tsurugi's eyes. ''What are you waiting for? Answer me, goddammit!'' he growls, pushing away from the tree he's leaning against and stalking forward. ''Why? Is it just for your own entertainment? Is that it?! Are you secretly laughing at me?! WHY, DAMMIT?!''he grabs the brunet's collar harshly, almost cutting off the other's air supply.

And then Tenma finally answers. ''I'm not, baka,'' he says softly, fondly.

Tsurugi staggers back, the anger dying down and being replaced with pain and confusion. The brunet gazes at him sadly. ''I helped you, even when you pushed me away, because I knew that there was more to you than the evil Seed you showed to everyone,'' he says simply. ''You were hurting and I wanted to make it stop.''

It only makes him angrier. _''Why?!''_ the forward screams. ''After _everything_ I did to Raimon, everything I did to _you,_ why would you bother?! Why wouldn't you just- just leave it to someone else, I don't know, _anyone else?!_ Why did it have to be _you?_ How could you be so trustful and warm and _real?!_ Why would _anyone_ be like that?! Why do you do this without- without even asking for something in return! People don't just- they don't just _do_ things like that so why- why would you do it for _me?!''_

And suddenly Tenma dashes forward and locks his arms around Tsurugi's torso tightly. The forward's breath catches and he freezes. The brunet ignores it and instead breathes out shakily.

''Because I wanted to, you idiot,'' he whispers finally, looking over his teammate's shoulder. ''The only thing I want in return is for you to be happy. Everything you did was because you were hurting so, so badly and I _couldn't_ stand by and watch. I helped you because _you're not a bad person, Tsurugi._ No matter what anyone tells you, because if there's one thing I know about you it's that you're kind. You hide it well and most people can't see it, but you _are_ and you only hurt others because _you_ were hurt first. And if you're angry or if you hate me, I don't care,'' he laughs shakily and his vision blurs, _''I don't care._ You can hate me all you want as long as you stop hating yourself for things that weren't your fault. I. Don't. _Care.''_

He's crying now and from the sound of it, the other is too.

In response, he only tightens his grip on the Seedling's shirt.

Slowly, so very, very slowly, Tsurugi's arms rise up to wrap around the brunet. And then, as if a switch is flipped, he is suddenly clinging to Tenma desperately, his whole body trembling. The brunet lets him.

( _A part of him is relieved. The future Kyousuke took months to reach this point, where he could finally let go of everything. That this one gets there so much earlier both saddens and delights Tenma at the same time._

 _Now he can finally start to_ heal.)

They stand like that for a very long time until eventually the forward stops shaking. ''Better?'' whispers the time traveler and it's only because they're so close that the striker can hear it.

Tsurugi doesn't answer for a moment and instead pulls away slowly. ''Yeah,'' he mutters finally, rubbing at his eyes, ''better.''

Tenma gives him a shaky smile. ''That's good,'' he says, wiping at his own eyes. ''I'm- I'm really glad to hear that.''

The taller boy nods weakly. He doesn't smile, but somehow it looks like an enormous weight is lifted from his shoulders. The two of them fall silent for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

''I- I suppose it's time to go home, right?'' says the brunet eventually, throwing a look at the now black sky. Through the darkness, he can barely see the other's nod. ''Well… see you tomorrow then, Tsurugi.''

He turns around, ready to leave, but the other's voice stops him.

''Wait.''

Tenma looks over his shoulder and tilts his head. It almost looks like Tsurugi is avoiding his gaze, but it's hard to see through the dark. ''What is it?'' asks the brunet gently when the other stays silent.

''You- can you-'' the Seedling pauses and then starts over. ''I mean… you can call me Kyousuke.''

The brunet gives a start. ''Wha-'' he stops when he sees Tsurugi look away. Tenma's gaze softens knowingly. ''Okay then… Kyousuke.'' He smiles.

Tsurugi finally looks at him and smiles as well. ''Tenma,'' he catches the other's attention and when the brunet sends him a questioning glance, the forward surprises him by pulling him into another embrace.

'' _Thank you.''_

* * *

Soar is everywhere.

Chat sites are down from all the spam and comments. Sport shows are all talking about it. Even various smaller papers have written about them.

''Did you anticipate this?''

Tenma, sipping from his apple juice, looks up from the documents he was reading when Minamisawa interrupted him. The forward has just come in, with Gassan Kunimitsu being further away from the Shinohara residence than Raimon, and falls down in one of the chairs surrounding their formal meeting table. ''Anticipate what?''

The older boy shoots him a look. ''This,'' he gestures at nothing, ''these reactions. About Soar.''

The brunet raises an eyebrow. ''Does it matter if I did?''

''I suppose not,'' relents Minamisawa after a moment of silence. ''Anyway, what did I miss today? Except for everyone at my school, not only my team, talking about us.''

Tenma shrugs and eyes the papers in front of him. ''I only got here a little while ago. These,'' he nods towards the documents, ''are the latest statistics about Soar's influence right now and some other stuff. We're the hottest topic out there.'' He grins for a moment but then sobers again. ''Seiji-san and Maiko-san are working on Soar's new official website. It should be done later today. There will be a general admin account we can all use and other, individual admin accounts for those who want one. Motoo-san and Emiko-san are working with them to start the donations, they have the details about that if you want to know more. Jiro-san and Yuki are working on things to put on our website as well, while Aki-nee is at home and Kogure-san is currently at work. They'll be here later.''

Minamisawa looks impressed. ''Not bad,'' he says, grabbing a few of the papers and scanning them quickly. ''Definitely not bad. So, what now?''

The time traveler bites on his lip. ''I have a plan,'' he says slowly, and maroon eyes look up at him in interest, ''but I need to work it out first.''

His older friends raises a curious eyebrow and throws another look at the documents spread out on the table. ''That looks like a lot. Mind if I help?''

Tenma gives him a grateful look. ''Please.''

A sharp grin is his answer. ''And who knows, I might be able to help you with this plan you have. What do you have in mind?'' he asks as he inspects one of the documents.

The two quickly get to work and when Aki and Kogure arrive an hour later, they start helping as well. The work gets done soon enough with the four of them and not a moment later, Seiji leaves the monitor room, a triumphant grin on his face. ''We're done!''

They all gather in the monitor room, the many computer screams forming their main system all showing different things and images. One of them shows what seems to be a website, a mix of blue, white and purple. ''Soar's official website,'' says Maiko and gives them a quick overview of the site. ''There's one main admins account, I'll give you all the password for that later, and we thought it would be a good idea if Soar has some 'faces' too, so we'll make individual admin accounts as well. Who's up for it?''

Tenma, Minamisawa, Yukimura, Seiji, Jiro and surprisingly Motoo are the ones who stay to make an account, and Maiko quickly gets to work. ''Well, first things first, you're going to need fake names. Changing is possible, but these will be the names the public knows you by, so I'd just decide on one and leave it at that if I were you,'' she tells them. ''To give you an example, my name is KitCat.''

While she works on creating new admin accounts, the other teens start thinking about possible names. ''I will just use my own name,'' Motoo tells them when questioned about his choice. ''Since I'm in charge of the donations, my involvement will be public knowledge. I see no reason for a fake name.''

That's logical, at least. ''You should go for Snowflake,'' Minamisawa tells Yukimura teasingly and the younger forward rolls his eyes.

''If you choose Sonic the Hedeghog, I might.''

The Gassan Kunimitsu player stares at him in shock for a moment, Tenma cackling in the background, and then flips his hair as he pointedly looks away. ''Striker will do for me.''

''Striker?'' repeats Seiji, testing the name. ''Nice, sounds cool! I think I'm going with Kasai.''

At that moment, Maiko calls for Minamisawa to make an account and Seiji joins them to wait for his turn. ''So what name will you take?'' asks Tenma curiously.

Yukimura shrugs, a thoughtful look on his face. ''Shimo, probably.''

''Frost?'' repeats the time traveler and grins. ''It suits you.''

''Thanks. What about you?''

The brunet tilts his head thoughtfully. ''Hm… I'm not sure,'' he says finally. ''I don't want something too obvious…'' there are many possibilities, things from the future that he could use for a name, but none of them really appeal to him. At the same time, it can't be anything that could lead Fifth Sector to him, so anything wind, Keshin or Raimon related is out of the question. Then a thought occurs to him and he blinks, absentmindedly wondering why he didn't think of it earlier. ''I think I'll go for Jū.''

The Hakuren player frowns. ''Jū? Ten? Why ten? Your jersey number is eight.''

The time traveller nods and grins mischievously. ''Matsukakze _Ten_ ma.'' Yukimura stares at him for a long second and then groans at the pun. ''Besides, everyone will immediately think of jersey numbers so people won't focus on me. It's perfect!''

* * *

'' _The third match in Holy Road, Raimon Jr. High versus Kidokawa Seishuu! The match will take place in Water World Stadium!''_

Everyone stares at the water stadium in shock, even the Kidokawa Seishuu team. Both teams make their way to their benches and try out the steadiness of the wooden field. ''I'm announcing the starting lineup!'' calls Kidou and everyone turns their attention to him. ''Forwards: Tsurugi, Kurama. Midfielders: Shindou, Hamano, Nishiki, Matsukaze! Defenders: Nishizono, Kariya, Kurumada, Kirino. Keeper: Sangoku. That's all.''

A few minutes later, both teams are in position.

The whistle sounds, and the match begins with Raimon's kickoff.

They make their way onto Kidokawa's half and connect their passes. The ball is quickly stolen, however, and despite the rumors of struggles within Kidokawa Seishuu's team, they pass to each other flawlessly and manage to keep ball possession.

Aphrodi's interference has changed the team into a perfect, one-minded unit.

Kidokawa's captain, Kishibe, manages to pass the ball to one of their forwards, Sousuke. The goal is completely free, and the forward prepares to shoot when-

A wall of water rises up in front of him.

''What?!''

Everyone stares at the large gap in the field, speechless. The ball's momentum causes it to roll in the water, where it floats innocently.

'' _There it is! Water World Stadium's pitch-down! Raimon is saved! Water World Stadium has what's called the pitch-down system, where the field will either drop horizontally or vertically into the water for a given amount of time! Where and when it drops is random, making it impossible to predict!''_

The wooden planks come up and the water seeps through the cracks, disappearing quickly. It almost looks like part of the field didn't just disappear in the water below.

While the other players on the field are finally breaking out of their shock, Tenma walks towards the referee. When the man sees him, he raises an eyebrow. ''Is something wrong?''

The brunet shakes his head. ''No, I just had a question,'' he says politely. ''Since this field is… different, what would happen – hypothetically speaking of course – if someone happened to… get stuck under it?''

The referee fights down a smile. ''Well, if that were to happen, hypothetically speaking of course, it wouldn't be against the rules, if that's what you're asking,'' he answers neutrally. ''As long as you stay within the lines of the field, no matter how high or low you are, it will still be considered as on the field.''

Tenma almost smirks at that.

Instead he forces his face into a polite smile. ''Thank you sir, that's all,'' he says and gives a short bow, before returning to his position.

' _This is going to be_ fun.'

The match resumes with the ball in Raimon's possession. Kirino passes to Shindou, and Kishibe is suddenly running towards the other captain. ''Fight me!''

Tenma almost chokes.

' _WELL. THAT'S. PRETTY VIOLENT.'_

Shindou stops and instead kicks the ball twice. **''Presto Turn!''** he disappears from view and Kishibe is blown back by a sudden, tornado-like wind. He dribbles over the field and passes. ''Tenma!''

The ball reaches the brunet but before he can do anything, the planks in front of him suddenly disappear and a wall of water rises up. ''Woa!''

' _Not yet – it's too soon, and besides, everyone is looking at me since I have the ball.'_

The ball lands in the water and the time traveler only just manages to avoid falling in.

Both teams keep getting disrupted by the pitch-down and it isn't long before Aphrodi calls Kishibe to him. Coach and captain discuss something quietly and soon after, all Kidokawa Seishuu players are being informed about their new plan.

''What do they have in mind?'' mutters Shindou, surrounded by his teammates as they stare at their opponents.

''You know,'' says Tenma, fighting a mischievous grin, ''I bet they've created a new hissatsu tactic where three players run in a triangle form and when there's a pitch-down, the ball is passed to one of the other players and they change its direction. They're probably calling it 'God Triangle' or something.''

( _Okay, yes, he should not know about this. He should not let his team know that he knows about this._ )

( _But it's_ so tempting.)

Shindou shoots him a slightly weirded out look. ''That is surprisingly descriptive.''

The brunet only shrugs.

Soon the match resumes and Kidokawa gets the ball again. It's quickly passed to Kishibe, who shares a look with two of his teammates. ''Hissatsu tactics!'' he calls as the two join him and they start running in a triangle shape, **''God Triangle!''**

''Okay how the _hell_ did you know that?!'' Kurumada throws a creeped out look at Tenma, even as a glowing, golden triangle forms underneath the three Kidokawa Seishuu players for a split second, before fading again.

''Kurumada-san, I think it's better for everyone's sanity if you don't ask!'' shouts Shindou and Tenma cackles.

Suddenly there's a pitch-down, but Kishibe fluently passes the ball to one of the players behind him. ''Izumi!'' the player, Izumi, changes direction and two other players take place behind him, another golden triangle lighting up beneath them for a few seconds.

This goes on for a while, Kidokawa skillfully dodging the pitch-downs. Eventually they break through Raimon's defense and attempt to score, but Sangoku manages to block it. The match continues, but while Raimon still struggles with the pitch-downs, their opponents have completely figured them out.

When there's another pitch-down, this one right in front of Tenma, the brunet narrows his eyes. _'Now's my chance!'_

He jumpts into the wall of water and lets it pull him under.

He opens his eyes – luckily it's not salt water – and dives even deeper than the initial rush pulled him. He creates as much distance as possible between him and the pitch-down, and when he comes up for air, there's barely enough space to breathe.

The brunet gulps down the oxygen gratefully and then takes a look around. The only light comes from the sides of the field and the few cracks in the wood, but it's enough for him to see his surroundings. Not that there's much to see – a few vertical, wooden supports for the field, and lots of water.

He takes a curious look at the still-open pitch-down. The long strip of wood is about eight feet under the field level. It seems that the wooden supports are part of the lowering system, for the wood is hold between it.

Tenma grabs one of the wooden columns tightly when he sees the pitch-down start to rise up again. Not a moment too soon, for only a few seconds later a wave of water crashes into him, almost pulling him away.

Once the water has calmed down again, he lets go of the support and waits. He hears the thumping from the players running over the field above him. It's risky, to leave his team like this, but he trusts them to be capable of taking care of themselves for a little while.

The time traveler floats under the field patiently, when suddenly a voice rings in his ear. _''Tenma- I mean,_ _Jū,_ _where are you?''_

The brunet blinks and activates his comm link, mentally thanking whatever deity out there that it's waterproof. ''What?''

'' _You were playing in the match, I was watching,''_ says Jiro, a hint of amusement in her voice.

'' _Yeah,''_ agrees Seiji through his own communicator. _''And now you're gone.''_

Tenma chuckles sheepishly. ''Eh… about that…''

'' _Matsukaze,''_ comes Minamisawa's exasperated voice. _''Please tell me you're not under the field.''_

'' _What?!''_ more than one voice exclaims.

''I'm under the field.''

''… _why?''_

''Why not?''

Minamisawa groans.

Tenma cackles.

Their conversation is interrupted by the commentator's voice. _''What- it seems there are only ten Raimon players on the field! What is the meaning of this? Coach Kidou didn't put anyone on the bench!''_

The cheering of the audience dies down a little and even under the field, the brunet can hear the rise of confused voices. The thumping indicating the running players also stops and the time traveler almost grins.

He does grin when the commentator's next words reach his ears. _''Where is Matsukaze?!''_

Suddenly, he can hear other voices, even though they sound more muffled.

''-any idea where he is?'' the brunet recognizes Shindou's voice. His other teammates answer in the negative and when the captain speaks again, there's a hint of worry in his tone. ''Where could he be…?''

''Hi guys!''

His words are followed by some very colorful curses and the brunet cackles.

''Tenma,'' says a voice- Tenma recognizes it as Tsurugi's -clearly as exasperated, if not more, as Minamisawa. ''Tell me you're not under the field.''

''I am!'' chirps the brunet.

'' _Goddammit.''_

Any other conversation is cut off when the match continues – seems like someone informed Kidou of his whereabouts – and Tenma is back to waiting.

He doesn't have to wait long though, for soon he feels the water moving to a certain part of the field. He allows it to pull him along and listens carefully, until he has an idea of where the player in possession of the ball is – the commentator is really helpful with that – and then grabs one of the support beams.

He barely has to wait a second before the strip of wood plunges down and the water rushes forward with a mighty roar. He immediately gulps down a mouthful of air and lets go, allowing the water to drag him along and launch him into the air, screaming _''YEET!''_

His suspicions were correct, for the moment he's above the field again, he sees a shocked Kishibe – in possession of the ball. ''Wha-'' Kidokawa's captain doesn't have the chance to say more than that before Tenma lands and, in one fluid movement, steals the ball from him, quickly going over to a dribble.

'' _Wha- Matsukaze just appeared from_ under _the field! Has he been there this whole time?!''_

Because they haven't lost any time from losing the ball to the pitch-down, they now have a short while until another pitch-down.

Tenma doesn't hesitate to take it.

''Shindou-senpai!'' the captain, despite being in shock from the brunet's impressive entrance, easily accepts the pass and breaks past Kidokawa's midfielders. He then passes back to the time traveler, who is almost immediately intercepted by one of the opposing players. He isn't fazed, however. **''Soyokaze Step!** Kyousuke!''

The Seedling is already waiting and the second he gets the ball, he calls forth his Keshin. **''Sword Saint Lancelot!''** not giving the goalkeeper any chance to react, he jumps and kicks the golden blackish ball. **''Lost Angel!''**

The keeper attempts to stop it, but it easily breaks past and hits the net. _''Goal! With Matsukaze's shocking play, Raimon brings the score to 1-0!''_

''Why, pray tell, did you think it was a good idea to go _under_ the field?'' asks Shindou the moment he's within ear distance of the brunet.

Tenma cackles as Tsurugi joins them. ''Oh come on, it was a good idea! And we scored!'' then he grins cheekily, wiping the water from his brow. ''And you have to admit, it was pretty funny.''

Despite his attempts to stay serious, Shindou can't help but crack a smile at that. ''Alright, fine,'' he gives in, shaking his head fondly. ''You're crazy, you know that?''

''Yep!''

Tsurugi hits the back of Tenma's head. ''Don't sound so happy about that, idiot.''

''At least we have a point!''

''Yeah,'' agrees Shindou, his voice turning serious again, ''but we still don't know what to do against the pitch-downs,'' he mutters. ''That trick isn't going to work a second time and we can't afford to have you under the field half of the match. God, I never thought I'd say that.''

The match continues swiftly and despite Raimon's goal, the game goes on much like it did the first time. Raimon is still struggling with the pitch-downs while Kidokawa Seishuu is attempting to break past their defense by using their God Triangle.

And then comes another pitch-down, which Shinsuke narrowly manages to leap over.

''Shindou!''

Raimon's captain and coach discuss something in quiet tones, and when the game maker returns to the field, he has a triumphant smile on his face. ''Guys, here's what we're going to do.''

When the match resumes a few minutes later, Sangoku immediately passes it to Shindou. ''Let's go!'' calls the captain. ''Hissatsu tactics! **Flying Route Pass!''** the team sprints away and Kirino jumps into the air. ''Kirino!''

The pink-haired defender accepts the pass mid-air and Kurumada jumps into the air as well. Before even landing, Kirino passes it to him. ''Kurumada-san!''

Their passes connect, undisturbed by the pinch-downs now that they're passing mid-air. The match turns into Raimon's favor for a short while, but Kishibe quickly brings an end to that by marking both Tsurugi and Shindou. The one in possession of the ball, Hamano, now has no one to pass to and is forced to land.

Kidokawa Seishuu moves to intercept, but the midfielder isn't having any of it. **''Surfing Pierrot!''** he breaks past them and passes to Tenma. ''There!''

Kidokawa's forward intercepts the pass.

He runs towards Raimon's call, ignoring Kishibe's ''Sousuke!'' to get him to pass to his captain, and instead calls forth a Keshin. **''Iron Horse Warrior Knight!''**

Tenma gasps as something in his chest stirs and his vision blurs. He crumbles to the ground, catching himself with his hands.

 _Agony._

A wave of pain crashes over Tenma and he gasps, clutching at his chest.

 _Pain._

Excruciating, _searing_ _ **pain-**_

He can't _breathe-_ his lungs beg for air and a scream is stuck in his throat and it _hurts and burns-_

 **PAIN**

Pain radiates through every inch of his body and the blood in his veins burns and freezes at the same time.

 _Agonyagonyagony-_

He bites down on the inside of his cheek to avoid screaming, digging his fingers in the wood of the field.

 **P A I N**

He forces his eyes to open through the agony and ignores his blurry vision. The Kidokawa forward – Sousuke – makes a Keshin shoot. **''Gallop Buster!''** a sphere of blue light follows the ball as it flies towards the goal.

 _ **Pain**_ _burning freezing excruciating_ **agony-**

Sangoku jumps into the sky. **''Fence of Gaia!''** the ball breaks past and flies into the net

'' _Goal! Taki Sousuke's shot brings the score to a tie!''_

One last searing wave of agony crashes into him and then it disappears. A dull, heavy ache takes its place and Tenma gasps for air, feeling something warm in his mouth. He winces when he tastes iron – he must've bitten on his cheek hard enough to cause it to start bleeding.

''Tenma,'' says Kirino and the brunet can count the times he's heard the defender this worried on two hands and still have some fingers left. The second-year kneels next to him, hesitantly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, deep concern stretched on his face. ''Are you-'' he cuts himself off there, realizing that the answer to that question should be obvious, and instead asks, ''can you stand?''

The time traveler gives a weak nod and allows the defender to help him to his feet. If he notices Kirino's hands trembling, he doesn't say anything about it.

He breathes in through his mouth and can feel something warm trickle down his chin – blood. He ignores it and instead turns to Kirino to thank him, but the defender's wide eyes stop him.

''You're _bleeding,''_ he whispers, distraught.

Tenma shoots him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. ''It's fine,'' he says, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. ''Just bit my cheek too harshly.'' He makes his way to the goal, where the rest of the team has gathered, Kirino following him quickly.

Once there, the brunet almost falters at the overwhelming concern from his friends. Sangoku quickly moves towards him, his eyes narrowing at the stain on his chin. ''You- blood?'' he hisses.

Their other teammates tense and the time traveler shrinks away self-consciously. ''It's nothing,'' he mutters.

Shindou bites his lip in concern. ''Tenma, if you can't play anymore…''

The brunet is shaking his head even before the captain is halfway through his sentence. ''I'll be fine, I promise,'' he says, his tone a little more forceful now, grey eyes daring anyone to push the issue further.

Shindou sighs, knowing he won't get anything out of the brunet for now. ''Alright, but…'' he steps forward and reaches out, taking Tenma by surprise when his gentle fingers curl around the younger midfielder's wrist. That surprise is almost immediately replaced by relief when the painful ache is chased away by Maestro's warm and soothing presence, the tension flowing out of his form like water, ''at least let me do this.'' The captain smiles warmly at the younger boy and then turns to his team. ''It's still just a tie. We can win this. Let's go!''

''Yeah!''

Kidokawa Seishuu keeps up their offensive play, but Nishiki manages to break past. The ball is stolen from him by one of the forwards though, and the forward moves towards Raimon's half. ''Sousuke!'' calls one of his teammates, but the boy ignores him.

Kariya jumps in front of Sousuke. ''I won't let you! **Hunter's Net!''** he blocks the forward, but the ball is stolen and passed to Kishibe.

''Let's go!'' two others join their captain and all three of them kick the ball, which glows red. **''Triangle ZZ!''**

It blows Sangoku out of the way. _''Kidokawa Seishuu scores their second goal!''_

And then two whistles sound, indicating the end of the first half.

* * *

Tenma gratefully sips from his water bottle, listening to his team talk around him, when suddenly a man completely dressed in white walks towards Raimon's bench.

''Nishiki.''

The boy in question looks up at the sound of his name and then turns around, shocked. ''M-Master!''

The man, wearing a white coat and a fedora, takes off his sunglasses. ''It's been a while, Kidou,'' he greets the coach.

The coach's mouth falls open and then turns into a grin. ''Someoka!''

The pink-haired man balances one of the balls lying around on his foot. ''I'm gonna borrow this.'' He kicks the ball into the air and catches it, and then grabs a marker from his pocket. He draws something and grins. ''All done. Nishiki!''

The midfielder catches the ball thrown his way and stares at it. It has a single red dot drawn on it.

''Let's see now…'' says Someoka. ''Aim for that tree.'' He points at a tree trunk sticking out of the water.

Nishiki hesitates for barely a second and then throws the ball in the air. This time he kicks it harshly, and it hits the tree. The red stain shows that he hit it perfectly.

Someoka catches the ball with one hand. ''Looks like you've completed that training I told you to do,'' he comments, a satisfied smile on his lips. ''Nishiki. You'll be fine. All you're missing now… is food!''

The two Italian Pro League players then proceed to eat the rice balls Someoka brought.

Tenma watches it with a smile when suddenly, his communicator crackles to life again. _''Matsukaze,''_ says Minamisawa's familiar voice, _''that thing we talked about, your plan. Everything's prepared.''_

'' _What?''_ comes Seiji's confused voice. _''What are you talking about?''_

The brunet moves away from his team and nonchalantly raises a hand to his head, pressing down lightly on the device. ''We'll explain later,'' he tells Seiji, and the others by extension, before directing his words to Minamisawa again. ''So soon?''

'' _Yep,''_ says the other, popping the 'p'. _''Some digging and I got all the points you wanted and then some. Only problem is, I don't have access to the official documents – I'm not a Seed.''_

Tenma barely suppresses a grin. ''Don't worry, I already suspected that.'' A glance at his team shows him they're not paying attention to him, but nonetheless, he wants to finish this soon. ''Yuki, we're going to need your help.''

It takes a moment for the Hakuren player to respond. _''What do you need?''_

''Are you still an official Seed?''

'' _Yes,''_ this time, the answer is immediate.

Tenma barely hides a smirk. ''Good,'' the pleased tone in his voice is impossible to miss. ''Here's what I want you to do…''

* * *

When the match resumes, Kidou changes the formation. Nishiki plays as a forward while Tsurugi is put as a midfielder.

Kidokawa Seishuu's kickoff gives their Keshin user, Sousuke, the ball. Kishibe tries to get his teammate to pass to him, but the forward ignores him. A confident smirk forms on his face, as if he believes they've already won, but then the ball is stolen from him by Tsurugi. ''What?!'' exclaims Sousuke, shocked.

Raimon's ace shoots him a smirk. ''Don't get too cocky,'' he taunts and runs towards Kidokawa's goal.

''Don't let him shoot!''

All four defenders move to stop him, but Tsurugi only smirks. Without looking, he passes sideways, where the ball is picked up by Nishiki.

''Here is my samurai spirit,'' states Nishiki and a cloud of blue rises up behind him. **''Sengoku War God Musashi!''**

Tenma grits his teeth and his eyes flare blue.

( _The only way to deal with the violent Keshin energy that comes from Musashi's first appearance – hopefully Pegasus will get used to Nishiki's Keshin soon, so that Tenma won't have to use his limited Soul Trance to stop the pain._ )

( _He really, really hopes his teammates conveniently forget about his little problem for now._ )

( _Can't distract Nishiki, after all._ )

''Here I go!'' the midfielder-playing-forward kicks the ball into the air and towards the goal, where it's given an extra boost from Musashi's sword. The keeper attempts to call forth his own Keshin-

( _Tenma winces as the strain on his Soul Trance increases_ )

-but Nishiki's shot is too fast and breaks past him, hitting the net. _''Goal! Nishiki's Keshin shoot goes in! It's a tie!''_

Raimon's managers cheer along with the stadium, Midori the loudest of them all, and Musashi fades away. Tenma breathes a sigh of relief, his blue eyes returning to their normal grey shade, and smiles.

Soon after, the match continues, and Sousuke manages to get the ball again. He dribbles forward, towards Raimon's goal, but is stopped by another pitch-down. Out of nowhere Kariya appears, slashing his hand down. **''Hunter's Net!''**

Kidokawa's forward runs into it and the ball is taken from him. ''Tenma-kun!''

The brunet easily accepts the pass but is intercepted by a Kidokawa player within seconds. **''Soyokaze Step!''** his first hissatsu gets him past the boy and he passes to Nishiki.

The temporary forward grins and calls his Keshin forth once again. **''Sengoku War God Musashi!''**

'' **Heavy Machine Soldier Baron!''** the keeper's own Keshin appears.

Tenma grits his teeth against the wave of agony that crashes over him, even if he is already using his Soul Trance to fight it off. Like during the match against Kaiou, two unfamiliar Keshin are so, so much worse than one.

Nishiki shoots, but the keeper tries to stop it and the two fight for dominance. The brunet grits his teeth, staggering to his knees, and desperately tries to hold on to his Soul Trance.

He can feel it slipping away and the _agony_ keeps increasing. He gasps for air and the second his Soul Trance breaks, black and red energy flares up around him.

 _Pain._

 _ **Pain.**_

 _ **PAIN.**_

A soundless scream rips itself from his lungs and the wild, raw Keshin energy increases and with that, so does the agony.

 _It hurts- it burns and freezes and it hurts- it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it_ _ **hurts-**_

He digs his nails into his palms to keep himself from screaming and _he can't breathe, black spots in his vision, he. can't._ breathe.

 **A-G-O-N-Y**

And then it disappears, the lingering agony changing into sharp flashes of pain. The wild energy the second both Keshin disappear, and the brunet desperately attempts to catch his breath.

'' _Raimon scores! It's 3-2!''_

The sharp flashes are being replaced by a heavy ache, a soreness that reaches to his core. Distinctly he notes that his fists are still balled and he winces as he relaxes them. A bit of red coats his palms, four crescent cuts in both of them, and Tenma bites his lip.

Explaining this to his team is certainly going to be fun.

* * *

 **I am _crying from laughter_ over here.**

 **Did I make Tenma scream ''YEET'' at the top of his lungs while jumping out from under the field? Yes, yes I did. I'm a genius :'D Archerr almost killed me for this, but she was too busy laughing.**

 **I'll let you guys in on a secret - the whole ''hiding under the field and jumping out'' was planned. The yeet? You've got my crazy meme friends to thank for that, they gave me the inspiration - and once I got the idea, I couldn't just _not_ do it.**

 **Also I can _finally_ call the Third Side by their name - Soar. Seriously, I've known this name for months and it was really hard not to let it slip when no one else knew about it yet XD**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the last in Arc 2! See you then and happy early holidays, everyone!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back to chapter 27 of AR and the last chapter of Arc 2!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **YEET, glad you liked it XD**

 _ **R:**_ **Yes they do :'D**

 _ **ShadowStriker:**_ **I'm glad you found it funny, I personally loved it too (you can thank my meme friends for inspiring this). Also, YEET is kind of a meme/vine, the basic idea started when someone had an empty bottle (or something) and just kind of went ''this b*tch empty'' and then threw it away (like, literally threw it as far as they could) while screaming ''YEET'' at the top of their lungs. Then it became a meme so now, whenever someone throws something away, it's appropriate to scream it XD You should probably look it up if you really want to understand it. I'm glad you like the name Soar, I thought about it for a long time!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **Hey there Nishika! Been awhile, huh? XD Sorry about that! Lots of developments in the previous chapter, huh? And thanks, I like the name Soar too! I have no idea how I came up with it. Yeah, I love Tsurugi Tenma friendship too! I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter ^.^ even though it's been so long... the Keshin situation is going to get some development in Arc 3, so look forward to it! Oh yeah, I'm a huge softie, Archie always tells me I am... and then she calls me a sadist XD And yes, I love cliffhangers too. Wow, it's already holidays again for me... and then another test week :'( Hopefully I'll have more time to write after that, though! Hopefully I'll have a new laptop by then - because mine is still broken and I'm using _Archerr's_ laptop to write this. In fact, she's cheering behind me because you said you'd support her if she killed me - how dare you, Nishiki?! I thought I could trust you! :'( My meme friends have influenced me too much, yeah. And a happy delayed new year and christmas to you too~! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And happy delayed holidays to you too!**

 _ **shiho59:**_ **Ah, I'm glad you're not mad! I'm also glad you liked the previous chapter (sorry for the wait), especially the meme moment - I wasn't sure if that'd go over well, so I'm glad it did - and I hope you'll enjoy this one too!**

 _ **2ndOutOf7:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it, and it makes me happy to you know you like my other stories as well (even with the large update gaps... I'm really sorry about those)! Anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **Hoshi no Hoshi:**_ **You're welcome! ^.^**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I have a personal life, which is more important to me than fanfiction. I write for myself, not for anyone else, and I upload it here so others can enjoy it - if someone chooses not to because they get bored, then that's fine to me. I have friends who I know will support me, especially when I'm having a hard time, and that's all that really matters.**

 _ **LaLaLa:**_ **Don't worry, I'm late too - because my laptop is broken (I'm using Archerr's laptop for this). I love the baby captains too, it's so adorable ^.^ Oh my god, I keep cracking up at the 'running away from his problems part', that's hilarious (and true)! Yeah, Tenma's recruitment tactics could use some work... right now it's a mix between ''oops I didn't mean to say that'' and ''WELL IT'S A CHOICE BETWEEN BAD AND WORSE'', which is hilarious. Yeah, people just end up going along with it all - and you're right, Tenma would be the next Holy Emperor, except that he's a minor XD 90% are cinnamon rolls, can confirm! And the Yukimura article, not really. There are quite some Keshin users through the entirety of Japan and while Yuki's name was stated in that article, it was only because he set a record, and to others he's still a good Seed. Mostly. Besides, Fifth Sector is too busy focusing on Raimon to worry about him. Sangomom for the win! Oh yes I love Go!Trio here too and that's going to keep coming back because I'm secretly a big softie. _Little rascal, I love that so much._ Kidou should be terrified, yes XD I'm glad you liked the Tsurugi-Tenma bonding moment! Oh my god you're completely right about the red wine thing, I can totally see that happening too XD Yeah, Raimon's going to keep an eye on their little rascal, also because he gets himself into _lots_ of trouble. _Lots._ Yeah, the YEET was my favorite too :'D The Keshin thing is the build-up MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- uhm, sorry, that totally didn't happen ^^' Also, more about the Keshin later! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **He already appeared, I just used his Japanese name - Yuuichi.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Sorry for the wait, my laptop crashed!**

 _ **Catmeow123:**_ **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **7Yacoub:**_ **Yes, torturing readers is our favorite pasttime! Ah, I haven't updated since December... but that's because my laptop crashed XD I'm glad you liked it and I will! Ah, this is Arc 2's last chapter, so the chapter after this will be Arc 3's start - hopefully I can get to that soon.**

 _ **Mizuki Kokoa:**_ **Hey there Kokoa-chan! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter XD Yeah, the field idea was too tempting, I couldn't help it! I'm glad you liked the Tsurugi-Tenma moment (which Archerr has nicknamed the ''strangle moment'', she's never getting over that) Yukimura's adorable, I agree. Thank you!**

 _ **seshhxkagii99:**_ **Thank you, it makes me really happy to know you like my story so much! Ah, yeah, there will be an Arc 3! Chrono Stone is (probably) going to be part of this story, but it might become a sequel of sorts if this gets too long. Yeah, Gouenji will be more important later on - about Kidou, I don't quite know yet. Tenma's attacks will be dealt with in Arc 3, so just wait for that! Happy delayed holidays to you too, and I'm glad my stories have had that effect on you - don't worry, I don't really like Ares either XD**

 _ **annalisa7:**_ **Ah, okay, that's a shame! Bye bye!**

 _ **Zeaphir:**_ **Wow, you read all 26 at once? O.O I'm glad you like it so much, that makes me really happy. I'm glad the ideas I had for this - weak plot points, humor and reality - are working out. Honestly, I'm just winging the humor part, I just kind of... come up with it and then write it, y'know? I don't really know why or how XD It makes me really happy to see how much you enjoyed it, that makes it all worth it. About the translating reuqest, I'm a little hesitant about that - Accidental Reverse is very important to me, so I'm not sure if I'd feel comfortable with handing it over to other people (especially when I can't read it myself, considering my French is still very basic). I'll think about it for a while, if that's alright with you?**

 _ **Lightonyx:**_ **Ah, welcome back! How'd your exams go? I hope they went well! I'm glad you liked the chapters you missed before XD I personally loved the Tsurugi-Tenma bonding moment too. More Keshin revelations in Arc 3, so you'll just have to wait and see! Nah, don't worry, I like questions and I don't mind answering them XD Ah, sorry for the wait - my laptop crashed, so I'm using Archerr's laptop for this (I didn't have a chance to do so before). I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

So, I wanted to explain something.

The reason I haven't uploaded in so long is because my laptop basically crashed. Internet doesn't exactly work anymore - word, luckily, still does, so I managed to save my stories - but uploading's been out of the question for weeks now. Which is why this is so late.

In fact, I am using Archerr's laptop for this (I didn't have a chance to before, because both of us were busy).

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I hope you guys understand and aren't mad. I know it sucks, but I'm going to look for a laptop this week, so hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing soon, because using Archerr's laptop can't exactly become a normal thing. It's terribly inconvenient, for both of us.

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 2**

* * *

It soon becomes obvious that Kidokawa Seishuu is fighting amongst themselves.

Or, rather, that one of their forwards – Taki Sousuke – is trying to do everything on his own, much like Tsurugi used to do.

( _Tenma remembers this. It was the same the first time 'round, and so he also remembers that Taki Sousuke's younger brother, Yoshihiko, eventually managed to convince Sousuke to play with everyone_ ( _he hopes it doesn't take long for that to happen – he'd much rather see Kidokawa as a real team, like the incredible team they will become in the future, than what they are now_ [they have _so much_ potential.]))

But so far, Sousuke keeps cutting off the passes between his teammates and instead goes for the goal all by himself. He breaks past Raimon's defense but is cut off by a pitch-down.

The ball ends up in the water.

''I'm switching Kamiya out for Taki Yoshihiko!''

Raimon gets a free kick and the younger Taki brother enters the field. Shindou is the one to take the free kick and passes to Hamano. **''Flying Route Pass!''** he orders.

The ball goes from Hamano to Tsurugi, but an unexpected pitch-down causes the ball to end up in Kidokawa's possession. ''Hissatsu Tactics! **God Triangle!''** with their skillful passes, they managed to avoid another pitch-down.

Raimon's defense tries to stop them, but Kidokawa breaks through. It's passed to Yoshihiko, who has a clear vision on the goal, but before he can shoot his brother knocks him out of the way. ''Shove it!'' He kicks the ball and it flies over Sangoku's head, curving towards the net.

Suddenly Shinsuke is there, jumping high and knocking the ball out of the way with his head.

Sangoku, after getting over his shock, helps the younger player up and praises him. Soon the match continues and Sousuke steals the ball out of the air. He breaks past Raimon's player until Kariya uses his Hunter's Net to stop him.

Kidokawa Seishuu is an absolute mess.

Yoshihiko keeps trying to convince his brother to listen, but Sousuke ignores him. Raimon, meanwhile, gets the ball and their passes connect. Kidokawa, however, manages to steal it back.

Tenma wipes at his brow, panting heavily. _'Everyone is giving their all.'_ He breaks out into a run again, ignoring the exhaustion wearing him down. He can see it on everyone. _'We're leading, for now, but Kidokawa is strong. I doubt that the score stays like this if Kidokawa Seishuu starts really working together.'_

Kidokawa's passes connect and they don't allow Raimon to touch the ball even once. Kurumada attempts to stop the player in possession of the ball, but he passes it to Sousuke.

Raimon blocks him and all his teammates, and the forward looks around for someone to pass the ball to until he suddenly sees his younger brother.

He grins.

So does Tenma.

' _Finally. Now the game can really start.'_

Sousuke passes. ''Go, Yoshihiko!'' the younger hesitates, but his brother doesn't. ''Shoot! Make the goal!''

The younger player smiles, jumps and kicks.

Sangoku won't be capable of stopping it.

''Shinsuke-kun!'' calls Kariya. ''Jump in!'' The two Raimon defenders run towards each other. Shinsuke jumps and Kariya slides, and the small player lands on the tealhead's feet. Said tealhead then launches him into the sky.

'' **Rage Jump Defense!''** they call together.

Shinsuke hits the ball with his head and stops it. The game continues, this time with the ball in Raimon's possession, but it's soon stolen by Kidokawa Seishuu. It's passed to Kishibe and he runs towards the goal. Two of his teammates join him and all three of them kick the ball, which glows red. **''Triangle ZZ!''**

Sangoku jumps to stop it, but it's too fast. _''Goal! Kidokawa Seishuu pulls the score to a tie again! There's not much time left now!''_

The match continues and soon, the ball is passed to Shindou. **''God's Baton!''** a yellow line forms around his hand and he directs it over the field. ''Tenma! Blow past the opponent and bring it to Nishiki!''

The brunet follows the glowing line and with a flicker of blue eyes, breaks past the Kidokawa Seishuu players. ''Nishiki-senpai!''

A cloud of blue rises up behind the third-year.

' _Oh come on.'_

'' **Sengoku War God Musashi!''**

Well hello agony, how're the wife and kids?

As if that's not enough, the keeper calls forth his Keshin.

' _God. Fucking. Dammit.'_

'' **Heavy Machine Soldier Baron!''**

 _Pain._

Tenma falls to his knees.

Through his blurred vision, he sees a wisp of red and black.

 _Agony agony agony agony agony agony-_

 _ **IT HURTS.**_

He bites down a scream- _choking_ -and through the excruciating pain, he clenches his fists, distinctly remembering but not caring about the small, crescent shaped cuts on his palms.

' _I am so_ done _with this.'_

It's the only thought that breaks through the haze of pain in his mind.

He focuses on the wild, raw energy shimmering just underneath his skin and takes hold of it to the best of his ability, which is, admittedly, not as much as he would've liked.

He ignores that fact and _yanks._

And then his world explodes in pain.

His vision goes white and every single nerve is _on fire._ An overload of information crashes through him, every whisper, every flicker of light, every caress of the wind is increased tenfold, _burning and freezing and scathing and-_

 _There's too much._

The few seconds feel like an eternity.

And then it's gone, as sudden as it came, and he wretches his eyes open. He catches a glimpse of dark indigo before it disappears and red fills his vision.

'' **Bushin Renzan!''**

Nishiki kicks the ball and Musashi slashes at it in an x-form, causing the ball to glow a bright scarlet.

'' **Guardian Shield!''**

Musashi's sword hits the shield of the other Keshin and they fight for the upper hand for a few seconds. Then Nishiki breaks past it and the ball flies into the goal.

'' _Goal! Nishiki makes in a hat trick!''_ three whistles sound. _''There's the whistle! The match ends with Raimon's victory at 4-3!''_

* * *

Tenma gratefully falls down on the bench in the changing room.

He sits there for a few moments, gathering up the strength to start changing out of his uniform and into his training suit, and instead inspects his team. They all look a little tired, but the atmosphere is light and despite their physical exhaustion, they seem to be in good spirits.

Someone sits next to him and the brunet glances to the side, smiling when he sees Tsurugi. ''That was a good match,'' he comments lightly.

The forward nods. ''It was,'' he agrees, hesitating barely a second before gently grabbing the brunet's wrist. ''You okay?''

Even as Tenma relaxes when Lancelot's relieving energy flows into him, he blinks in surprise – the Seedling didn't even lower his voice – but a quick glance at the clubroom shows that Someoka, Haruna and Kidou are somewhere else. Probably talking with Aphrodi or something.

Aware that Tsurugi is still waiting for an answer, he sighs. ''Kinda,'' he says finally. ''I swear, this must've been the worst match yet if it comes to Keshin.''

''What do you mean?'' asks Kirino suddenly, apparently listening in on their conversation.

The brunet sighs fondly when he notices that everyone has fallen silent.

They are such worrywarts.

''One Keshin is bad enough,'' he says instead of pointing that out, ''two is way worse.''

''Two?'' asks Tsurugi, frowning in confusion.

Tenma nods. ''Two Keshin projections at the same time is pretty much two times the energy, so my own Keshin reacts even more violently to that,'' he explains. ''Before this match, it only happened once – during the match against Kaiou – but, well…'' he shrugs, grimacing.

''What? I don't get it,'' says Hikaru, pretty much summing up everyone's thoughts. ''Kidokawa Seishuu never used two Keshin at the same time.''

Tenma really, really wishes he doesn't have to explain.

Shindou's horrified expression tells him he doesn't need to, and the brunet winces.

''Nishiki- Nishiki's Keshin,'' mutters the game maker, eyes wide. ''This was the first time he used it…''

The others seem to understand what he's getting at. ''You-'' Nishiki turns to Tenma and swallows harshly. ''Musashi? It- it hurt you? _I_ hurt you?''

The time traveler grimaces. ''You didn't know-''

''I did!'' protests Nishiki, balling his fists angrily. ''I did and I didn't even realize- god, I'm so _sorry,_ I-''

He cuts himself off when Tenma holds up a hand to stop him. ''Nishiki-senpai,'' says the brunet and the older midfielder flinches-

-only to stare in shock at the bright, beaming smile the time traveler gives him.

''Stop blaming yourself, _please._ You didn't realize it and yes it did hurt, but even if we didn't need your Keshin to win that match, it was bound to happen anyway some other time.'' Tenma's next words are directed at the whole team. ''I don't want to hold you guys back. I'm going to have to go through this anyway, so if we come out stronger in the end, then it just means that it wasn't completely for nothing.''

Well, nobody was expecting that.

Tsurugi slaps Tenma's head, albeit gently. ''You,'' he says exasperatedly, ''are such a martyr.''

The brunet pouts. ''Mou, Kyousuke! You wound me!'' then he turns to the rest of the group, smiling. ''You know, I just realized. We haven't gone out for ramen lately, have we?''

* * *

And that's the reason they find themselves at Rairaiken half an hour later.

''So this is a team building exercise?'' clarifies Kariya, tilting his head at the nods he receives. ''Why did you even start this? Not that I mind, of course, but this doesn't exactly seem like the… normal team bonding stuff.''

''What do you think?'' asks Kirino dryly.

The tealhead sighs. ''Tenma-kun?''

''Guilty as charged,'' grins the brunet, before taking a bite from his ramen. ''Mm, I missed this.''

Shindou rolls his eyes at that. ''You're right though, we should do this more often.'' Then his eyes turn sharp. ''As a matter of fact, you should stop running away from us.''

''Hey!'' bristles the brunet. ''That was one time! And I had things to do!''

''I don't even wanna know what 'things' are,'' mutters Hayami under his breath. ''I really, really don't want to know.'' Hamano shoots a sympathetic look at him.

''Anyway,'' Shindou turns the conversation back to the previous point and shoots Tenma a sharp look, ''are there any _other_ secrets you _conveniently_ forgot to mention?'' the time traveler opens his mouth to protest, but the captain continues before he can say anything. ''Like, I don't know, seizures we should know about?''

The brunet closes his mouth. ''Touché,'' he mutters finally. ''And, to answer your question, not right now.''

''Yes, because it definitely reassures us,'' mutters Tsurugi under his breath, ''when you insinuate that you _are_ keeping secrets.''

Tenma shoots him a bland look, for once filled with seriousness. ''I am,'' he says, without even an inch of hesitation. His team looks unsettled at his sudden blunt honesty. The time traveler looks at them sharply and then sighs. ''But I suppose there are things I should've told you and I deeply apologize for not doing so before.'' He bows, although not as deeply as he would've usually because that's a little hard when seated in a ramen shop.

''Tenma,'' says Shindou and he sounds part shocked, part affronted. ''Please, get up,'' he says and the brunet does as he asks. The game maker sighs and places his chopsticks down. ''It's- I'm not going to say it's fine,'' he says after a few moments of silence. ''Because honestly, I don't understand. I don't understand _you_ and the things you do.''

The words, while harsh, are spoken without accusation, yet Shindou watches him carefully, fearing he might've insulted his friend somehow.

Tenma's lips pull upwards in a half smile. ''I don't expect you to,'' he says with a nonchalant shrug. ''I doubt anyone does.''

( _At least, not in this time._ )

Shindou hesitates, not sure what to make of this, and their teammates seem as unsettled as the captain.

The time traveler puts his own chopsticks down as well and leans back in his seat, staring at nothing for a few moments as he tries to order his thoughts. Eventually, he sighs and shoots his team a smile, ''what I want is for Fifth Sector to be stopped,'' he says evenly, choosing his words carefully. ''I want free soccer back and I want everyone, most of all this team, to be able to play like they want.''

The team stays quiet for a while, until Kirino nods, his eyebrows creased into a frown. ''I think we all want that,'' he says slowly, ''and we're doing that. We've started this revolution and we're trying to win against Fifth Sector. Make Hibiki-san Holy Emperor.'' He gives the brunet a harsh stare. ''Yet something seems different for you.''

They're at a crossroads.

Tenma hesitates. _'Do I tell them, or do I keep it a secret?'_ pros and cons for both options are forming in his mind and he automatically starts comparing them.

He gives his team a calculating look and part of them can't help but compare them to his own team. Their faces are so young in comparison to their older selves. There's not that much of an age difference, but the things they've gone through have changed his Raimon, matured them.

A random thought occurs to him.

' _What am I doing?'_

What _is_ he doing?

There is no reason for this, for any of this. Everything will be fine even if he doesn't interfere – he knows the _future_ for god's sake! And more than that, ever since coming to the past, he's firmly believed that Fei would find a way to return him to his own time.

So why does he bother? Why does he put himself in danger by challenging Fifth Sector and the Resistance like he does?

' _Maybe,'_ a small, traitorous part of him whispers, _'it's because, if Fei failed to return you to your original time, you want to create a different world.'_

But is that really it? He's happy with the future and he's never had the urge to change it. Even when he woke up in the past, there's not been a single moment where he thought of changing the past for himself.

Then what is the real reason?

Staring at his teammates' younger faces, Tenma almost laughs at his own stupidity.

' _Because there are people out there I believe deserve more. The future of this world is not set in stone and if I can make it better, I will.'_ Although… there's one more reason. _'It's hella fun to mess with everyone.'_

He's been trying to protect Raimon but he's also given them reason to distrust him in the process. _'But that's foolish,'_ he knows it is. _'I know Raimon and I know that they don't need my protection, not like this. After all…'_

Tenma sighs and smiles. ''Should've known I couldn't hide it from you,'' he says and lowers his voice.

'… _through everything that has happened, I've never been alone, have I?'_

''The truth is, I'm part of Soar.''

Whatever Raimon was expecting, it definitely wasn't that.

''You're _what?''_ repeats Tsurugi incredulously.

The brunet grins cheekily. ''Soar. I'm sure you've heard about us.'' He makes sure to keep his voice low, aware of possible listeners. ''Currently everywhere? Responsible for those articles against Fifth Sector?''

No one seems to know what to make of this new discovery, and Tenma turns serious again. ''I won't tell you much,'' he says, all amusement gone from his voice. ''If I did, I wouldn't only be putting myself in danger but the others as well. You would also be in danger, by association, if someone were to find out about my involvement. But trust me when I tell you that I _am_ part of it.''

He pauses, letting that sink in, and watches for their reactions. The first vocal statement comes from Tsurugi, who leans back in his seat, his eyes wide. ''That…'' he lifts his gaze, meeting Tenma's gaze. ''Why would you put yourself in danger like that? Why would you go against the Resistance?''

The time traveler sighs, already having anticipated that question. He stares at his ramen, trying to think of how to answer that question. ''I think that what the Resistance wants is good,'' he says eventually, aware of all his teammates listening to his every word. ''Their goals are good, yet… I don't think they're doing enough. They could contact the authorities, or try to attack Fifth Sector by using the law, but they don't even _try._ And other than stopping Fifth, what does the Resistance actually have in mind? What will happen to the Seeds, or the normal Fifth Sector workers, the ones who don't know about all the wrong it really does? There are so many unknowns and I just don't know what to expect from them.''

His words are said quietly, but with conviction. Raimon falls silent, but it's a thoughtful silence. ''So what do _you_ want?'' asks Hayami eventually, his expression nervous yet open, willing to listen. ''What does Soar want?''

Tenma sighs. ''What we want? Simple. A second chance for those who deserve it.'' A ripple of uneasiness goes through his team. ''I think everyone deserve another chance, and maybe those who did something unforgivable don't, yet who are we to decide that? Soar is… we're not out to control things. We're trying to give everyone a chance and it's not important whether _we_ believe they deserve it or not, it's about whether they want to take that chance and make things better.''

His team doesn't know how to respond to that and the brunet sighs. He grabs his wallet and takes some money out, placing it on the table next to his empty bowl, and then shoves his chair backwards and stands up. ''I'm not trying to force you to join us,'' he says quietly, giving them a soft smile. ''You're my team and I think that, after everything I've put you through, you deserve the truth from me. And while I can't tell you everything,'' he lowers his gaze, clenching his fist tightly for a moment, ''I want you to know at least this. You deserve it, and so much more.''

He bows to them, properly this time, and holds it for a few moments. When he straightens again, he gives them another smile, turns around, and calmly strides out of the ramen shop.

Outside, the time traveler pauses for a moment to enjoy the sun caressing his face, and then he sets off in the direction of the Shinohara Swimming Pool.

( _There's really no going back now._ )

* * *

 **THE SOAR TEAM**

 _ **Character analysis**_

 **Jū (TEAM LEADER)**

 _Hello everyone, I'm_ _Jū_ _and I'd like to officially welcome you all to Soar's website! This is our team – or, rather, the 'visible' team. We've got people working in the background and we couldn't do anything without them, so a big thank you to them for making this possible, but the people here are the ones who you'll see and interact with! As to what we do, we handle announcements, keep you updated and stuff, so if anything's going on, we'll be the ones to inform you about it. I'm the 'team leader', meaning that I make sure the rest of this bunch will function smoothly – you'll be sure to see more of me! Well, that's it for now and thank you for checking this out!_

.

''Sounds good,'' says Seiji with a nod of approval. ''Open and welcoming, but still short and straight to the point.''

''Thanks,'' says Tenma, and scrolls down to the next entries on the Team's introduction page. ''Let's see… now we have Maiko-san and Jiro-san's entries.'' The two girls share a look and grin.

.

 **KitCat (LEGALITIES SQUAD)**

 _Hi there! I'm KitCat, but if you want to give me another name like Kitty, feel free! I'm the face of the Legalities Squad, dealing with the legal things involved with Soar – meaning, money, protection, double-checking all of our actions to makes sure they're perfectly legal. The Legalities Squad exists out of other people too, not just me, but any updates on this front will be dealt with through me! Any questions you may have about this will have to go through the Soar Informative Initiative, who will direct you to us, where we will be happy to help!_

 _(For more information about the Legalities Squad, click_ _ **here**_ _)_

.

 **Link (NEWS SECTION)**

 _Hey there, I'm Link! My real name is Kishi Jiro, and I'm in charge of the official statements. Soar-related articles that have appeared are my work, and I will keep doing this to provide you all with information – both on the current happenings, future ideas and past actions from all sides. Any big announcements will go through me and the News Section and other media-related subjects are also ours to deal with._

 _(For more information about the News Section, click_ _ **here**_ _)_

.

After everyone finishes reading, Tenma grins. ''It's perfect,'' he tells the two girls. ''Open, like mine, and informative, but nothing that actually makes us out as enemies of anyone.''

Jiro shrugs his compliment off, ''you're the one who told me not to mention Fifth Sector,'' she mentions casually, ''which I can understand, now that I'm reading it. Because it's not our objective to make enemies, is it?''

The time traveler shakes his head. ''No,'' he says, leaning back in his seat. ''Our goal isn't to fight, it's to protect. Protect those who need it.''

.

 **Motoo (SOAR INFORMATION INITIATIVE)**

 _Good day, everyone. My name is Shinohara Motoo, owner of the Shinohara Swimming Pool, or, as we of Soar know it, one of our bases. In fact, from today onward, it is no longer only known as the Shinohara Swimming Pool, but also as the Soar Information Initiative. Any questions and inquiries will be forwarded to us and people are encouraged to visit us if they want to know more._

 _(For more information about the Soar Information Initiative, click_ _ **here**_ _)_

.

 **Kasai (CONTROL SQUAD)**

 _Hey peeps, Kasai here! I'm the face of the Control Squad, back at our HQ! We deal with communication between our different sections and members and make sure everything is a-okay! We're the tech geniuses around here and so won't be in direct contact with the outside world, mostly working on the background, but don't worry – we're doing everything to support Soar and our goals._

 _(For more information about the Control Squad, click_ _ **here**_ _)_

.

''Nice, oji-san! I like it!'' says Maiko and the man in question ruffles her hair. She swats at his hand, protesting, ''I'm too old for that!''

''Never,'' he answers calmly and turns to Tenma. ''I hope it's satisfactory?''

The brunet nods, scanning over both parts again quickly. ''Yes, it seems okay. Informative, but not too revealing – both of them.'' An upward tilt of his lips. ''And, of course, the fact that you don't mention that the swimming pool _is_ our headquarters.''

Seiji, grinning at the compliment on his entry, leans on the back of Tenma's chair to get a closer look. ''Only our two freelancers left now?''

.

 **Shimo (FREELANCER)**

 _Hi there, I'm Shimo, or a walking information source, as Link calls me. To put it simply, I used to be a Seed of Fifth Sector, but after_ _Jū_ _worked his magic, I finally realized what I was doing and joined him. Now I help Link with her work and provide all the possible information I can, while also keeping an ear out for interesting news. I probably won't be very visible in the big works, since I don't have an official Squad, but that allows me to help out wherever needed. One way or another, I'm glad to be on board!_

.

 **Striker (FREELANCER)**

 _Striker here, also known as the best player on the team. Shimo would disagree and say it's_ _Jū_ _,_ _since our dear team leader is the one who got this little thing started, but, well, everyone their own opinion. Like Shimo, I don't have an official Squad, but I help out Kasai every now and then and I'm the voice of reason – or the one who comes up with ideas when_ _Jū is distracted. I'm pretty much in charge when our big leader is busy – we make decisions together, but I make sure these other guys don't lose their heads. Guess that's all for now – cya!_

.

Suddenly Jiro starts laughing. ''Minamisawa-kun, oh my god,'' she says once she's calmed down a little. ''Arrogant much?'' The teen in question flips his hair and acts as if he didn't hear her.

The Soar Team – all of them – then gather around a new, circular table that has recently been placed in the control room. ''Soar has officially made its appearance,'' Tenma starts the meeting, once everyone is seated. ''We've been introduced, but it's still shallow. We're not Fifth Sector or the Resistance. Unlike them, we don't hide, but we still need to be careful with how much we reveal, or rather, in what way.'' He looks at the faces of his comrades. ''Any ideas?''

''How about a video?'' suggest Kogure after a few moments of silence. ''We can show more than we can with announcements on the site, and maybe introduce some people, but we can also check how much we reveal.''

''That's a good idea,'' agrees Jiro, looking thoughtful. ''And instead of merely articles, we can also make other videos. Show feeds of Fifth Sector's actions, once we get those, and maybe interview people.''

''About that,'' says Yukimura slowly, and places something on the table. Grins grow on every face when they recognize it as a flash drive.

Tenma turns to the former Seed, barely able to hold his excitement back. ''You got it?'' it's only been a few hours since his friend learnt of the new plan, after all.

But even so, the other player nods, a mischievous grin spreading on his lips. ''It wasn't hard to find a good excuse,'' he starts explaining. ''Seki made a mess of practice again and our dear _coach_ isn't doing anything about it, Fifth Sector extremist he is. The workers at the northern branch are used to seeing me, by now, after I've complained so many times. Unfortunately for them,'' and here his expression turns positively devious, ''the northern branch isn't very… structured. I often have to wait a while before I can complain to someone and I'm left to my own devices then. Finding a computer and getting what I needed was surprisingly easy.

''I couldn't find any real serious inquiries, but there are some of the worst training schedules the northern branch has. A few videos of training sessions, which are, admittedly, harsh. The really interesting part…'' Yukimura's voice turns grim and everyone unconsciously focuses even more. ''The average Seed training and the requirements to finish it and some very, very interesting incidents from the last five years. It's not the real serious stuff, that's hidden on the main computers, but it's enough to work something out for now.''

''It's more than enough,'' agrees Tenma. ''Thank you so much for doing this, Yuki.'' The teen in question smiles. ''Alright, everyone. I want this,'' he picks up the flash stick and holds it in the air, ''sorted and once that's done, we'll see what we can release to the public and what would be interesting to look into. Furthermore, the video idea is a good one and with the feeds Yuki has managed to get us, it should be even better, so we have to work on that too. Lastly, most paper work is done for now, but there's still some left.''

They discuss the best way to proceed for now and soon enough, everyone knows their tasks and set out to fulfil them. As they leave, Tenma pulls Minamisawa aside so they can talk quietly without disturbing the rest of the Soar Team. ''Minamisawa-san, I told Raimon that I'm part of Soar.'' The striker's eyes widen and he opens his mouth, probably to protest, but the brunet quickly continues before he can. ''I didn't tell them much, they don't even know I'm part of the main group, but if anything happens, I'll direct them to you, if you're okay with that.''

The older teen closes his mouth and furrows his eyebrows, thinking. After a few moments, he nods, seeing the logic in the decision. ''They know me, so I would be best equipped to deal with them, should need be.'' Tenma nods in agreement and Minamisawa smirks. ''I'll handle them.''

The time traveller smiles gratefully. ''Thank you.''

That's at least one thing he doesn't have to worry about anymore. Raimon will be in good hands.

* * *

 **SoccerWorld**

 _ **Chat topic: SOAR**_

 _._

 _cameraPOPTARTS – 2hrs_

 _So I'm not sure if you've seen the new Soar site, but for those who don't know, Soar – the group who is responsible for the recent articles about both Fifth Sector and 'the Resistance' – has created an official website. There's a main team page, where their most prominent members have each 'introduced' themselves to us and they've given us a little insight – the Legalities Squad, the News Section, the Soar Information Initiative, etc. – but what's even more interesting is their new source material. A few hours ago, about two after their website came online, Kishi Jiro, leader of the News Section or 'Link' as she's known to Soar, uploaded some official Fifth Sector documents showing us the official training regimen for Seeds and so far, it seems everything Soar has been telling us is true. What's more, Link also uploaded a few videos, all only half a minute at most, which gave us some actual insight on this training and I have to say, it's even more horrifying to actually see it than just to read about it. This is the_ _ **link**_ _to Soar's website, so check it out if you haven't yet. Thoughts?_

 _._

 _Peachpokemon – 2hrs_

 _i saw it just now and its terrifying_

 _._

 _diedinsideYOLO – 2hrs_

 _This is rlly scary. I can't say a lot cuz I'm not a professional, but I think those feeds are real. There's no way Soar couldve faked it, that's just too hard. But at the same time its terrifying to believe its real, because if its real then that means every Seed had to go through that training. I just don't wanna believe it._

 _._

 _Ceryl56 – 2hrs_

 _I dont wanna believe its real either! theres no way fifth sector could do this without anyone stopping it!_

 _._

 _cameraPOPTARTS – 1hrs36m_

 _Ceryl56_ _personally I'm not sure about it, but we can't just pretend it's fake so we won't have to face it. Because what if it *is* real, what if those kids are really going through all that? Are we really going to look the other way just so we won't have a guilty conscience? We can't immediately say that it's true and that we have to stop Fifth Sector, we need proof, but we also can't discard Soar's claims immediately. Something else I'd like to know, too: what is the Resistance's role in all of this?_

 _._

 _Hell-Hound666 – 1hrs32m_

 _I don't believe it, it's insane, soar is just doing this for attention_

 _._

 _kickin'theball – 1hrs29m_

 _Hell-Hound666_ _you cant just say that without actual proof! 5th has to be stopped if they think they can hurt others like that, they're not a bunch of fucking gods who can get away with whatever they like!_

 _._

 _forevah-soccah-fan – 1hrs28m_

 _THIS IS INSANE guys i just saw those videos and those documents and im really scared_

 _._

 _Hell-Hound666 – 1hrs14m_

 _kickin'theball_ _you say I need proof but so do you,_ _forevah-soccer-fan_ _is right, this is insane, theres no way this is real_

 _._

 _cameraPOPTARTS – 1hrs3m_

 _Guys, let's not fight. We're here to discuss the truth of Soar's claims and accusing each other isn't going to help. In fact, this is a_ _ **link**_ _where it is confirmed that actual professionals are working on the videos right now, to see if they're fake or tempered with._

 _._

 _SmileyCharming2 – 58m_

 _WHAT THE HELL I JUST SAW THIS AND IM SCARED, I dont know what to think, I hope those professionals finish their work soon! I want to know if it's real!_

 _._

 _Peachpokemon – 56m_

 _whatever is going on here is way more complicated then we knew, i mean, where did fifth sector start? and where did the resistance come from? and more importantly, where did *soar* suddenly come from and how do they know all this stuff?_

 _._

 _cameraPOPTARTS – 49m_

 _To_ _Peachpokemon_ _and everyone else, I think all we can do now is wait. Soar is not going to simply stop here and we have no idea how Fifth Sector will react to this – whether it's real or not. If it is, it means there's a leak somewhere and if it's not, I wonder what they will say. Furthermore, I'm curious as to how the Resistance fits into all of this and if they will make a statement as well. This is the_ _ **link**_ _where the professionals working on the videos give regular updates, for if you want to know when they're done and the truth behind those feeds. But until then, the only thing we can do is wait, and hopefully, we'll have more insight soon._

 _._

* * *

 **End of Arc 2**

* * *

 **Wow guys, it's the end of Arc 2 already. Just... _wow._ I started this story a year and a half ago and I never expected to get this far.**

 **As for Arc 3, it's still in progress right now. I hope I can start uploading the chapters around March, so be prepared! I hope you enjoyed Arc 2 and thoughts are always welcome!**

 **Well then, until next time, however long that will be! In the meantime, I'll also be focusing on my other stories more, once Red of Dawn is finished (when I have a new laptop)!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget: Archie, do you have anything to say?**

 _ **Save me from Yara, she's torturing me!**_

 **I am not, thank you very much.**

 _ **What about all the times you poked me during physics? Or how I have a whole notebook full of smileys because of you?**_

 **That's how I show my appreciation for you!**

 _ **Well, I don't feel appreciated.**_

 **That is not my problem.**

 _ **Tsss. It is!**_

 **Well that's just rude! I'm going to stop this now (before she steals her laptop back). Until next time, guys! (Gonna say bye too, Archie?)**

 _ **Goodbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

 **...yeah, what she said. Yara out!**


	28. Not An Update

Apologies. I know many of you are looking forward to an update, which will come soon, but first:

In the past two years, I have been cursed, insulted and called names for the smallest things, like taking a break from writing. I have been _threatened_ for saying these things bothered me. I have been called mean and pathetic, I have been told I ''hurt others'' when I speak in my own defense.

I can deal with that.

But when people start saying it is my own fault two of my beloved pets passed away - one because she _had a heart attack_ and the other because she was _already ill_ when we got her, not even 24 hours before she died - _I am done._

From now on, I will start ignoring rude and hurtful reviews and delete them without even responding to them (of course, I will continue responding to other reviews as I always have).

(To the guest reviewer Fuwuwu: either your English skills and writing style changed and worsened drastically within the span of a week, or someone else used your name to leave one of the worst reviews I have ever received on one of my stories. I personally believe, and hope, it is the latter.

If it is, then know I'm not mad at you or blame you for anything.)

If someone believes I'm being unreasonable and doesn't want to read my stories anymore – it's happened before – then okay. I honestly cannot bring myself to care about such people anymore.

To those who have supported me for so long, thank you so much. Your reviews bring a smile to my face every day and I couldn't have come so far without your support. I would list your names here, but there are so many of you that that's impossible. I just want you guys to know that the reason I haven't quit writing is because of all of you and all of you are absolutely _amazing_. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

See you next chapter!

\- Yara Meijer


	29. Chapter 28

**Welcome back, everyone, to the next Arc of Accidental Reverse!**

 **Man, took a long time to write this. I have been so incredibly busy, you won't even believe it. Still, I managed to reach the amount of words I told myself I needed before uploading the first chapter, so hopefully, I can keep a more or less regular updating schedule now.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their compliments, their support, and their birthday wishes. I really, really appreciate all of it (although, when answering the _five pages' worth of reviews,_ I have to admit I got a _little_ frustrated), so thanks to everyone!**

 **Now, onto the reviews!**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **Thank you, I think you're really nice too! Hope you enjoy Arc 3! And thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it and it was really nice to hear that, especially when I was still dealing with the pain of losing my pets… really, thank you.**

 ** _seshhxkagii99:_** **I'm glad you liked it and I hope you'll like this chapter too!**

 ** _Lightonyx:_** **Ah, I'm alright, no worries, and sorry for the long wait (for both chapter 27 and Arc 3)! I love my new pc, it's really awesome and beautiful, and I'll pass the thanks onto Archerr! XD And thank you, I truly appreciate your comment and your support.**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **Hey Nishiki, sorry for the wait! Ah, more lighthearted? Well, sorry to say, then, that Arc 3 won't be like that for long XD It's going to get pretty serious soon! Nishiki and Tenma's Keshin problem will be resolved (in Chapter 34) and yup, Kariya and the rest of Raimon is just _not_ surprised anymore by Tenma's actions. Tenma loves messing with people XD Archie and I are like that in real life, yes. I keep poking her during physics (she's ticklish) and she has the urge to strangle me at least once a week. About that, Archie and I are starting out own drawing series on Wattpad and Tumblr! How did your midterms go? I'm just ignoring those rude people now and I know what they say isn't true, but I didn't want to leave it like that any longer. Thank you for your kind words.**

 ** _D.N.S Akina:_** **Well, I was getting kind of tired of Tenma not trusting Raimon whatsoever, so then he just randomly decided to tell them. I do remember flash drives, that's why I didn't lose all my stories, I just didn't have a laptop to update them with and I wasn't planning to do that at school XD And thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it.**

 ** _Sai Og Us:_** **Welcome back! At first, the development of the story wasn't much, no, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it yet. The story has developed pretty far now, though, so I don't think that'll be an issue anymore. I never had any interest in the first ten or so episodes either XD Who knows, maybe Archie will draw Tomato Tsurugi if I ask her! I'm glad you're liking it so much. Well, I imagine a lot of things happened in the anime in the background, without actually being seen, and Tenma says his parents live somewhere else for work – so I think that, as parents, they'd still contact him. Therefore, the call. No idea about the sexual jokes yet, if there's ever a chance though… yeah, things have changed by now, no worries there. ''Stick it to the old people'' I actually had to laugh at that XD Asurei is going to play a bigger role in this story, yes, but not quite yet. ''Time is about to be Tenma's bitch'' _oh my god I choked on my water._ Of course Tenma's plan will be screwed, luck is not on his side :'D Glad you enjoyed Ishido's appearance, he'll return around the time of the movie!**

 ** _shiho59:_** **Thank you, I wasn't sure what to do with Soar, but I'm glad with their current development. Yes, Tenma's Keshin problems have only really started now, it'll be quite a big plot point in this Arc. About Tenma's future… you'll have to wait and see! I'm ignoring them now, even if they decide to leave more reviews in the future. I don't think I'll get over my bunnies' deaths anytime soon, I'm still really sad whenever I think about it, but it's getting better. I have two new bunnies and they're the sweetest, fluffiest things you can imagine, so that helps. Thank you for your kind words. And I had a great birthday, so thanks!**

 ** _mae:_** **Thank you, glad you enjoyed it so much! I wasn't planning to take a year, but thank you anyway XD Ah, I actually forgot about the cuts, and it doesn't fit in with this chapter so I didn't add it there, sorry. No worries, though, Arc 3 has the most protective!Raimon yet, so you won't miss that! (I love it too) Thank you for all the love and support!**

 ** _Zaephir: Six times?!_** **Jeez. You like it that much? XD I'm glad I didn't worry you too much with the long wait, and honestly, it was pretty nice too – I was very busy with school at the moment and fanfiction wasn't a distraction. Ouch, rip your laptop! I think your offer about the translation is a good one, but there's just one thing. I haven't even written a third of AR yet and I have already broken the 200K in words, so I am expecting this story to have at the very _least_ 500K in the event I finish it. I'm not even sure I ever will, simply because it takes so much effort – I've been working on this for two years now, after all. If you want to translate it, it'd be an honor, but do you think you'll have the time to write so much, even if it's a translation? I barely manage to get this done and take frequent and long breaks… so yeah, if you still want to go through with it, I'd be okay with discussing more details in PM. Ah, someone who agrees with Tenma's decision to tell Raimon about Soar XD Aw, that idea on Ju is a great one, something I hadn't thought about yet… poor Tenma… I honestly don't know who will be recruited for Soar. Seriously. The characters just suddenly pop up and won't leave anymore, I never plan on giving them a bigger role XD Sorry, I didn't understand the second question. No, so far I haven't planned Tenma to go back to the future during Chrono Stone, and I don't think I will. Ah, I might do that with Supporter X, although I haven't gotten to that part yet, so we'll both have to wait and see. About the next summon… that's a huge spoiler, so I can't answer that yet! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Arc 3 as well! And thank you for your kind words, I honestly think the reviewer in question just couldn't accept that I don't spend all my time writing stories. Honestly, I don't care about them anymore, I'm just doing what I love and if they aren't happy, well, that's not my problem. Thank you, though; I really appreciate it, it helped a lot to read all the positive reviews I got. No worries, I love writing too much to stop! And thank you for your support, truly, it means the world to me.**

 ** _ScuroCielo27:_** **Thank you, I hope you enjoy Arc 3. I really appreciate your kind words.**

 ** _2ndOutOf7:_** **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I personally enjoy combining both humor and darker aspects. Thank you, and I will – I hope you enjoy Arc 3! Thank you for your kind words, it means a lot to me. I really miss my bunnies, even though it's been a few months now, but luckily my two new bunnies are doing very well and I hug them a lot when I feel sad. Thank you for your support!**

 ** _R:_** **Thank you, I'm happy you liked it!**

 ** _LaLaLa:_** **Thank you! Yes, Tenma yanked his Keshin back. It was stupid. It was hella stupid. He knew that. He did it anyway XD The indigo is… _a spoiler._ Yes, Tenma is pretty much Done with his own problems (it'll only get worse in Arc 3). Oh yeah, Shinsuke is totally traumatized. You'll see that somewhere in chapter 35 or 36. Tsurugi is awesome XD Well, Minamisawa isn't exactly ''second in command'', but since he's a ''Freelancer'' he's easy to take the lead, instead of getting up in his own task like the others, so yeah, he kind of has that role, just not officially. Raimon is never going to forget Tenma not telling them about the seizures :'D Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha what do you mean Tenma will get himself kidnapped again. No idea what you're talking about. Thank you for your kind words, that really means a lot to me, and I'll keep them in mind if something like this happens again. Thank you, I really miss my bunnies, but luckily my new pets are very healthy and happy.**

 ** _Guest:_** **You're welcome. Sorry, I'm very busy.**

 ** _Liana:_** **I'm busy, sorry, but I'll continue them when I have time.**

 ** _Anail:_** **You're welcome and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate them.**

 ** _Guest:_** **''Tenma'' and ''careful'' in the same sentence without a negative word between them is impossible XD**

 ** _Fuwuwu:_** **Movie will be around chapter 36, so it's going to take a little longer! I'll pass the thanks onto Archie XD I thought as much, the rude reviewer has quite a unique writing style, so I figured it wasn't you, especially when it contradicted your earlier comment. I'm still glad to hear you confirm it, though. I totally agree with you, even with the strong language XD**

 ** _Ryuamy:_** **Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Guito248:_** **I was shocked too!**

 ** _Hyukuya D Ren:_** **Thank you for understanding. I don't like it when I have to wait for updates, either, but still – that's no way to treat writers in the way I've seen some of them be treated. Thank you for your kind words, and no worries – I didn't see any spelling mistakes! Thank you for the support!**

 ** _artKuzon:_** **Wow, thank you for your review, knowing you took your time to leave a comment means a lot. It makes me happy to know you enjoy my writing, so thank you! No worries, your English is fine (it isn't my native language either)**

 ** _Unicorntaleslol:_** **Yeah, I was shocked too, but I'm glad I called them out on it. Thank you for defending me like that, that was really nice of you!**

 ** _HNovion:_** **I won't and thank you!**

 ** _Meri7:_** **I understand, I'm doing alright considering all the drama that went down.**

 ** _Serenity439:_** **Thank you, and I'll keep that in mind.**

 ** _Candy56:_** **Thank you for your support.**

 ** _Guest:_** **Thank you, and I know.**

 ** _Shiranai Atsune:_** **Thank you.**

 ** _Hazard:_** **It really sucks…**

 ** _Lena:_** **Thank you, that means a lot to me!**

 ** _Hoppy854:_** **I was surprised too, it was very low of them to say that. I'm glad I called them out on it. I'm glad you like my story so much – about Shuu, I've never played the games, so I never knew him as a spirit. Therefore, I won't touch on the subject much, since I barely know anything about it. I hope you enjoy Arc 3!**

 ** _Mistylove:_** **Thank you, that's really kind of you to say. The positive comments helped a lot! No worries, I will – and otherwise, Archie will make sure I don't do something stupid!**

 ** _ElementEmerald:_** **Thank you, I had a great birthday! ^.^**

 ** _hannachat:_** **Wow that's a lot of dots!**

 ** _Doremi8:_** **Thanks!**

 ** _Mistyki4:_** **I'm alright, thank you, and I'll keep that in mind.**

 ** _Jack87:_** **Thank you, that's very nice of you. My birthday was a lot of fun! Thank you, again, your support means a lot to me.**

 ** _hinnda1:_** **Thank you!**

 ** _godzapper0:_** **Really? Well, I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you'll keep enjoying it!**

 ** _FlyAway98:_** **It makes me really happy to see how much you enjoy my works! I put a lot of effort in them, so it's always nice to see someone be so enthusiastic about it ^.^ Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy Arc 3 as well – it's a little dark, although some of the humor returns – although I can't say much about it, since it's only halfway finished. Aw, sorry, FlyAway98's brother, I know how terrifying crazy siblings can be! And you're welcome, I love writing and I love sharing it with others! Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _petit-loup-noir:_** **I've honestly been asking myself the same questions, but at least I haven't had much time to think about it with all the positive reactions I've gotten. Thank you and I will! The third time? Jeez, that's a lot! Ah, the finish is far away, still – I'm planning to write up to Galaxy, so that's _at least_ 300K, if not 500K, more in words. No idea if I'll ever finish it, but I'll try! XD Please enjoy!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Now, please enjoy the first chapter of the third Arc!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 3**

* * *

''Don't let go, Tenma! I swear, I'll get you out!''

''Shinsuke… I don't think I can… hold on…''

The smaller boy's face contorts in grief. ''No, don't give up now!'' he calls, grabbing his friend's hand tighter and trying to pull him back to safety.

That's the scene Shindou walks into when he enters the clubroom two days after their match against Kidokawa Seishuu. The captain pauses, blinks, and then shakes his head, as if clearing his vision. When nothing changes, he moves towards his two teammates, placing his bag on the table when he passes it.

Shinsuke has just pulled Tenma on the bench when the game maker reaches them. ''What are you doing?''

The two first-years look up at him, neither having noticed him come in, and then Tenma's eyes widen and he points dramatically. ''Shindou-senpai, you're standing on the lava! You'll burn to death!''

Shindou blinks. ''I… what?'' he asks, raising his eyebrows in confusion. ''Lava?''

The smaller first-year nods. ''Quickly, get on the bench before you die, and we'll explain!''

However, no explanation is needed for something clicks in the captain's mind. ''Wait… you're playing the floor is lava?'' he asks, sitting down to humor his two younger friends. At their nods, he chuckles and shakes his head. ''Tenma, did you come up with this?''

The brunet nods cheerfully. ''Yup! Shinsuke and I were early-''

''You're always early!''

''-and we were bored!'' he says, completely ignoring his friend's interruption. ''Wanna join?''

Shinsuke's head whips around to face the brunet. ''Tenma!'' he hisses, throwing a hesitating look at their teammate. ''You can't just ask captain if he wants to play the floor is lava with us!''

The time traveler pouts. ''So can!'' he protests, shoving Shinsuke of the bench. Then he gasps dramatically. ''Oh no! I'm so sorry, grab my hand!''

He then proceeds to dramatically lay down and reach out a hand to his smaller friend. Said friend is lying on the ground, trying to grab Tenma's hand, ''I can't reach it! It's too far!'' he cries. ''IT BURNS!''

Tenma manages to grab Shinsuke and tries to pull him onto safe ground, but unfortunately, he's not strong enough. ''I can't!''

And then suddenly, someone is grabbing Shinsuke's free hand and pulls him onto the bench again. Both first-years blink at the sudden change and then stare at Shindou, who returns their looks with an amused smile. ''Well, I couldn't just leave him in the lava, could I?''

They then proceed to build bridges out of everything and nothing – pillows, bags, chairs, everything in reach. Whenever one of them falls into the 'lava', Shinsuke and Tenma cry and scream dramatically, and Shindou can barely restrain his laughter by the time Kirino comes in.

Much like the captain, the defender stares at the mess in the clubroom for a long, silent second and then merely says, ''What.''

''Kirino-senpai, you're on the lava!'' cries Tenma dramatically, leaning dangerously close to the end of his chair and falling off. ''OH GOD IT BURNS!''

''Tenma!'' Shinsuke jumps over to a pillow close to the brunet and reaches out. ''Here, take my hand!''

''No, save yourself Shinsuke!''

''I won't leave you!''

Kirino places his bag down and looks at his best friend, obviously having recognized the game. ''Shindou. What the hell. Why are you participating in this.''

The captain grins. ''A little fun never hurt anyone, right?'' then he proceeds to help Tenma onto a pillow, but falls onto the ground himself in the process and deadpans, ''Oh no, I'm burning.''

His pink-haired friend apparently decides he's resigning to his fate, hops onto a bench, and manhandles Shindou onto a pillow close by. At the two matching grins Shinsuke and Tenma shoot him, he sighs and smiles. ''Are we going to drag the whole team into this?''

''Yes!'' chorus the two, beaming at the idea.

(When, twenty minutes later, Kidou enters the clubroom with his sister – expecting the team to be hanging around there like usual – he stills and stares.

The entire room is a mess and at closer inspection, the coach can almost recognize pathways in the things scattered over the floor. All nineteen teenagers, managers included, are either sitting, standing or lying on the furniture, with the exception of Kurumada, who is being pulled onto the table by Sangoku and Aoyama.

Teikoku's commander stares at the team and they stare at him and for a long, long moment, it's very quiet. That is, until Tsurugi dryly remarks, ''Coach, you're on the lava.''

Kidou is really starting to regret his decision to take over as Raimon's coach.)

* * *

The team is training for their next match, but Tenma can't completely focus. Instead he watches Amagi, who isn't even paying attention and instead pretty much sulking. The brunet is still wary, despite having stopped the third-year from skipping practice due to Kidou's new training menu.

He knows the older player is still sore about being taken off the regulars and he can't help but feel guilty about that. Since Raimon got so many new, talented members, the regulars changed – Sangoku might still be there, and Hamano, Shindou and Kirino as well, but a lot of new members like Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kariya and Tenma himself have made it to the usual formation.

The time traveler can't completely remember what changed the first time 'round, so he has to be careful with what he does and says. He can vaguely remember that Hikaru had something to do with it, but he never actually got all the details.

After practice ends, the team gathers in the clubroom and Kidou steps up. ''Our next opponent has been decided. It's Genei Academy.''

Amagi's head shoots up. ''Genei Academy?''

Everyone stares at him, taken aback by his reaction. ''Amagi?'' asks Sangoku in confusion.

The other third-year seems to realize where he is and looks away. ''Uh… it's nothing,'' he mutters.

Haruna, meanwhile pulls up some files on the main computer, showing it on the large screen in the middle of the room. ''Genei Academy's team has superior technique. Their play style is comparative to a magician's. This is their captain, their ace striker Mahoro Tadashi.'' A photo of the redheaded player appears on screen. ''They say he has the strongest hissatsu technique ever. It's called Phantom Shot and holds a 100% record. Whenever he shoots it, it always lands in the goal. Mahoro-kun is also known as the stoic striker,'' continues the woman professionally as always. ''No matter when, even after he scores a goal, he never shows emotion.''

Well, this is bound to be interesting.

* * *

The day after, during practice, Amagi is still not focusing.

He lets Kariya pass him and shoot once again, and Tenma grimaces. He can see the rest of Raimon, having finally noticed Amagi's absence, but no one wants to say anything. They don't need to, however, for Kidou steps in. ''Amagi,'' he says, his voice echoing over the inside field. ''Leave the grounds.''

''Sorry, let me try again!'' pleads the defender, his expression one of despair, but Kidou isn't listening.

''Go home for today,'' he says instead, not wavering in his decision.

The silence is loud and awkward. ''Yes, sir,'' mutters Amagi finally, moving away from the field. No one protests.

Tenma bites his lip and frowns. He would've said something, but he knows that this is something Amagi has to work through on his own. His friendship with Mahoro was well known throughout all of the teams in the future, but their past was something of a mystery. Whatever happened between them was resolved after the Genei-Raimon match the first time 'round, and the brunet can only hope things will go the same way this time.

He puts that out of his mind and instead focuses on practice. Soon enough, they're done and Tenma grabs his bag. ''Kyousuke,'' he says, catching the striker's attention. ''I was planning to visit a friend in the hospital. If you want to visit your brother, maybe we can walk together?''

The forward nods and the brunet beams. Since he never followed Tsurugi to the hospital this time 'round ( _as far as the striker is aware, that is_ ), he shouldn't have known about Yuuichi. However, after Tsurugi's breakdown, they've been more open to each other and the Seedling eventually told him about his brother and his reason for joining Fifth Sector.

The two of them soon exit the clubroom after changing out of their uniforms, and leave the school behind them. Tenma chats happily and Kyousuke, while not saying much, still humors him enough to participate in the conversation every now and then.

Soon enough, they're walking through the hospital corridors and towards Yuuichi's room. The door is open and when they appear in the doorway, the elder Tsurugi greets them cheerfully. ''Ah, Kyousuke, welcome!'' he blinks in surprise when he notices the brunet. ''And Tenma-kun, I haven't seen you in a while!''

The Seedling stops in his tracks and his gaze moves from his brother to his friend and then back, seemingly at a loss for words. ''I- Tenma, you know my brother?'' he finally manages to find his voice and he turns to Yuuichi. ''You know this idiot?'' and it looks like he's not sure whether to feel afraid, betrayed, or exasperated.

Yuuichi smiles in amusement at the conflict visible on Tsurugi's face. ''Sure do,'' he answers, sharing a grin with Tenma. ''He's called me your 'guardian angel' before, I believe.''

Kyousuke pauses for a second and then turns to Raimon's time traveler with wide eyes. ''So _that's_ what you meant! What the _hell,_ Tenma!'' he hisses, shock disappearing and being replaced with annoyed anger. ''You- why- when did you even _meet_ him?''

The time traveler tilts his head thoughtfully. ''Hm… around the Tengawara match, I think~?'' he chirps cheerfully, his innocent smile turning just the tiniest bit devious at Tsurugi's gaping stare.

''Wha- seven weeks ago?!''

''Yup!'' Yuuichi nods lightly ( _and Tenma makes a mental note to pay more attention to him in the future – he's surprisingly devious_ ) and the two younger boys can almost swear there are flowers and sparkles around him. ''Tenma-kun was nice enough to keep an eye on me for you! Isn't that just great?''

His brother clearly doesn't agree with that, but as Yuuichi ( _devious, devious Yuuichi_ ) directs the full power of his sparkle-sunlight-flower smile at the younger Tsurugi, Kyousuke can't do anything but agree. ''Y-yeah,'' he says and his expression is so sour Tenma would think he ate a lemon if he didn't know better, ''that's great. Just great.''

The last words are said with a glare at his teammate, but the brunet pretends not to notice and instead directs his own angel-glitter-innocent smile at Tsurugi, who blanches. ''I'm very glad to hear you agree with that, Kyou-chan!''

If possible, Tsurugi looks even _more_ affronted and taken aback by that. ''Ky- _Kyou-chan?''_ he hisses and his shock is replaced by murderous fury.

Tenma is pretty sure that he would've been strangled to death if it weren't for Yuuichi's presence.

Now, however, the eldest Tsurugi saves him by clapping cheerfully, drawing their attention back to him, and smiling another sunshine smile that Kyousuke can't possibly hope to win against. ''I'm so glad to see you two get along so well!''

Raimon's ace bites back the venomous dead glares he is shooting his brown-haired teammate and instead nods again, a sharp downwards tilt of his chin that seems to physically pain him. ''Yeah. Really, really… well.''

The conversations turns to other topics, like Soar – where both Tenma and Kyousuke carefully don't mention the fact that a certain _someone_ is part of it – and the Holy Road. The brunet starts, after a while, to notice the looks Yuuichi shoots him and hides a wince. He hasn't visited the eldest Tsurugi in a while and he knows that if it wasn't for Raimon's ace, Yuuichi would be attacking him with his worrying and questions again.

Tenma gratefully takes the excuse of 'visiting another friend' and excuses himself – after having spent about thirty minutes with the Tsurugi brothers, more than enough time to be considered 'polite'. 'Someone else I wanted to visit,'' he explains sheepishly and flees from the room ( _and Tsurugi's dead glares. Unsurprisingly, he's still pissed about finding out that Yuuichi and Tenma are partners in crime._ )

He easily finds his way to Taiyou's room, the door standing open, and grins when he sees his friend sprawled out over his bed. ''Bored?'' he jokes and the orange immediately jumps up.

''Tenma?'' he asks and grins. ''I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?''

Seems like everything is okay on this front, too. Tenma had been worried that Taiyou might still feel guilty about the events from before the Raimon-Kaiou match but the longer they talk, the more the brunet realizes that luckily, those worries are unfounded.

* * *

Raimon is training for their match against Genei – Amagi has joined their training again, more fired up than ever before – when their practice is interrupted by a pale-faced Haruna. ''Nii-san,'' she says and Kidou turns towards her, his eyes narrowing behind his goggles in concern. ''There are officials of Fifth Sector here.''

''What?'' the coach's voice is alarmed and the team draws closer, their practice forgotten in the wake of this development. ''What do they want?''

Haruna hesitates and glances to the side, her lips pulled into a grimace. ''Nii-san, they-'' she hesitates, ''they're here for Tenma-kun.''

Well, damn. Seems like Ishido kept his three weeks promise.

Kidou's eyes move to Tenma, and he addresses the young brunet. ''Matsukaze,'' he says sharply, ''what exactly happened with the Holy Emperor?''

The time traveler grimaces. He would've liked to keep most of his meeting under wraps, but it seems he has no choice but to reveal a little more. ''They tried to find out more about my Soul,'' he says after a few seconds of silence, aware of the heavy, concerned stares of his teammates. ''But to do so, they needed permission from my parents, which they didn't give… however, the Holy Emperor said he'd find a way around that and I could expect a new 'summon' within a month.''

''Tenma, why didn't you tell us?'' demands Shindou, placing a hand on the younger player's shoulder.

The time traveler gives him, and the rest of the team, a weak smile. ''I didn't want you to worry…'' he mutters.

Someone gives him a gentle slap against his head and the brunet turns around to find Tsurugi standing behind him. The orange eyes are narrowed in a disapproving glare and the message behind it – _you only worry us more like this, you idiot_ – is clear.

''Sorry…''

Haruna turns to her brother again. ''Nii-san, they won't wait for long until they'll come here themselves,'' she tells him, chewing on her lower lip worriedly. ''What should we do?''

Kidou stays silent for a long moment, his eyebrows creased in a frown. Then he seems to make a decision and turns to the team. ''Matsukaze, I want you to contact Kino about this. Tell her to inform your parents as soon as she can. Where are the agents?'' he directs the last question to his sister.

The woman nods in the direction she just came from. ''They're waiting in front of the school.''

''Alright,'' commands the coach, ''we'll all go.''

As the team starts making their way to the entrance of the school, Tenma reaches for his phone and dials the familiar number of his sister-figure. When she picks up, he doesn't even allow her to greet him. ''Aki-nee, Fifth Sector is here.''

'' _What?!''_ she exclaims, but then forces herself to calm down. _''They're there for you?''_

''Yes,'' confirms Tenma. ''That's what Otonashi-san said.''

He's impressed by how well Aki manages to keep her composure. _''Do they know about your involvement with Soar?''_ she asks, lowering her voice at the last word.

The brunet bites the inside of his cheek. He'd thought about that possibility too. ''I'm not sure, but I don't think so,'' he says, making sure to lower his voice as well. His team might know about Soar, but Kidou doesn't and he'd rather not have it reported to the Resistance. ''They would've been far more hostile and silent about this if they did.''

From the look he gets, he can deduce that his teammates are aware what he's talking about. _''That's good,''_ says Aki slowly, trying to push her worry to the back of her mind for now. _''I'll contact your parents. Should I also pack a bag for you? We can't be sure how long you'll be gone.''_

''Please do. I'm sure I'll be back in time for the match Sunday,'' the brunet says after a moment of thought. ''If they don't let me go before that, it'll be considered sabotage, and with their current lack of popularity, they can't have that,'' he says the last part softly. Kidou might not be able to hear it, but he can see his teammates' tense postures around him and knows they're listening in.

'' _Alright, I will.''_ With that, the important points are out of the way, and Aki lets out a long breath. _''Tenma, please, be careful. Please.''_

The desperation in her voice is enough to make the brunet's grip on his phone tighten. ''I will,'' he says softly, his voice tight. ''Take care, Aki-nee.''

'' _Take care, Tenma.''_

They end the call and the brunet lowers his phone, his grip on it so tight the skin of his hand is turning white. Damn Fifth Sector. Damn it all.

A hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts, and he meets Tsurugi's concerned eyes. ''Kyousuke,'' he mutters softly and offers his friend a tentative smile.

The striker grimaces, but squeezes Tenma's shoulder nonetheless. ''It'll be fine,'' he says, his voice as tense as his posture.

The brunet attempts a smile. ''Of course it will be!'' he chirps, but the looks his friends give him show that they don't believe his act.

Further conversation is impossible, for they have arrived at the entrance of the school. Like Haruna said, a dark grey car with tinted windows and the Fifth Sector logo on the side is waiting, two men in grey uniforms waiting next to it. When the Raimon team comes into view, their gazes immediately focus on the time traveler. ''Matsukaze Tenma,'' says one of them, taking a step forward. ''We have orders to take you into our custody.''

Kidou, to his credit, walks forward before anyone can say anything else and steps in between the agents and his team. ''What is the meaning of this?'' he asks, his voice deadly sharp.

''You have nothing to do with this, Coach Kidou,'' says the same man, eyes narrowing. ''Please move out of the way.''

The Teikoku Commander ignores his last words. ''I am coach of this team and therefore responsible for the wellbeing of every single player here. Since Matsukaze Tenma's legal guardian is not here to speak in his defense, that role falls to me.''

Legalities, gotta love 'em.

The agents seem to realize that Kidou's words are true. ''We understand your obligation,'' says the one who has stayed silent until this point, ''but orders are orders. If you ignore them, you will be fired.''

Kidou isn't fazed. ''You have no such authority.''

''Our master does.''

This is the moment Tenma decides to interfere. ''Coach, I'll go.''

Kidou's eyes zero in on him, and the brunet almost falters at the dead glare the man is shooting him. ''Silence, Matsukaze,'' he orders sharply. ''I am responsible for you and I intend to act accordingly.''

Tenma pauses, not sure how to act around this new side of his coach. He's never seen Kidou so fierce before, but at the same time, he knows he can't back down. ''Please, coach,'' he says tightly, shooting a look at the rest of the team. Shindou's worried, disapproving eyes are screaming at him to stop and let Kidou take care of this. ''If you resist, you will be fired and that can't happen. The team needs you.''

He knows it's a low blow, but it's true. Raimon needs Kidou to train and protect them against Fifth Sector. The time traveler won't allow that protection to disappear because of him.

Kidou seems to be debating the brunet's words, and the grimace on his lips tells Tenma he's not happy with what he finds. ''You are part of the team, Matsukaze.''

The brunet stills at that.

Touché.

Still, he can't exactly give in now. ''If I don't go now, they'll come again. One way or another, I'm going to be summoned, and I don't want to test the patience of their 'master'. Please, coach.''

The agents take this chance to interfere again. ''We have orders from one of the Council members to take Matsukaze Tenma into custody. You cannot ignore direct orders from your own superiors,'' states one of them, looking at Kidou coldly. ''We will not hesitate to remove you from your position should you get in our way any longer and not even you can influence the decision for Raimon's new coach, should that happen.''

Raimon's coach seems to realize that there's nothing he can do and with gritted teeth he backs off. The team seems to share his frustration, but one look from Kidou makes them back down.

Tenma, however, is frowning. _'One of the Council members? That means it's not the Holy Emperor himself who summoned me,'_ he thinks with a growing sense of dread. Ishido Shuuji – or rather, Gouenji Shuuya – won't seriously hurt him. One of Fifth Sector's other superiors, however, won't hesitate to do so.

A hand of his shoulder pulls him back to the present and he looks up into the worried eyes of Shindou. While the brunet was lost in thought, his team surrounded him and blocked the agents' view of him. ''Tenma,'' says the captain softly, taking advantage of the short moment of privacy they have been granted, ''whatever you do, be careful.''

''I will be,'' says the younger midfielder and he means it. If it really isn't Gouenji behind this, but someone else, then that means that this could be potentially dangerous. ''I promise, I won't do anything reckless.'' He makes a split second decision and lowers his voice. ''If I'm not back by the time the match against Genei starts, claim sabotage. Call Minamisawa-san the second you can and tell him Raimon has to work with Soar.''

They all stare at the brunet in disbelief. _''Minamisawa?''_ asks Kurama. ''What could he ever do?''

Shindou's eyes widen in realization. ''Minamisawa-san… you mean he's part of-?''

Tenma nods. _''Only_ call him if I'm not back by then. Tell him to track and contact me. And whatever you do, make sure _no one,_ especially not coach Kidou or anyone else from either the Resitance or Fifth Sector, finds out that you're in contact with Soar.''

The captain narrows his eyes and nods in understanding. ''We will. But… do you really think it'll be necessary?'' the last question is asked hesitantly, as if he's afraid of the answer. His uneasiness is mirrored by the rest of the team.

The time traveler grimaces. ''Let's hope not.'' He shoots his team a last smile and moves towards the two agents. Reluctantly his friends step aside to let him pass, and he's all too aware of their worried gazes on his back as he's lead to the car.

One of the agents opens the back door for him and he steps in, catching a last glimpse of his team before the door is shut. Seconds later, both agents enter as well and they quickly leave Raimon Jr. High behind.

They're not even out of the street yet when Tenma plays his next card. ''I want to make a stop at my house,'' he says clearly. The only indication that he's been heard is the agent who's not busy driving turning to him. ''My guardian wishes to see me and give me supplies so I can last for a few days. If you don't allow me this, she _will_ contact the police.''

The threat is silent but heard, and the two men don't react except for changing their course. They arrive at Kogarashi Manor within a few minutes and Tenma quickly exists the car, running towards the already opening door. Aki must've kept an eye out.

His sister-figure runs out of the house and meets him halfway through the garden. She catches him in a hug and holds him tight. ''I told my team to contact Minamisawa-san if I'm not back by the start of the match,'' whispers Tenma, his mouth hidden by her hair. ''Turn on the tracker. You can give me updates through the communicator, but I can't promise that I can respond. Make sure no one finds out.''

Aki's nod is almost non-existent, but he can feel the slight lowering of her chin. She pulls away, her usual smile replaced by a worried look. ''Be careful,'' she tells him softly. ''Your parents know. Everything will be alright, I promise.'' She then hands him a bag he hadn't noticed before.

Tenma doesn't check the contents, trusting her to know what to pack, and instead gives her an encouraging smile. ''I have to go now. Take care.''

Aki smiles weakly and squeezes his shoulder. ''No, you take care.''

''I will.'' With that he turns around and walks back to the car, bag clutched tightly in his hand. He closes the car door and they're off again.

* * *

By the time they reach Fifth Sector's headquarters, Tenma has more or less managed to compose himself. Unlike his previous visit, he has no idea what to expect this time, so he feels that his dread is justified.

That dread only increases when he steps out of the car once they've arrived. Immediately his arm is roughly grabbed by one of the agents and he almost yelps. Instead he just grits his teeth, allowing the man to pull him along. The hallways they take are all the same, dark metal and cold white lights, with doors and other corridors the only breaks in the monotone place.

Instead of going to the Holy Emperor's throne room, like last time, he's lead higher into the building. He knows enough about Fifth Sector's headquarters from his time in the future to realize that this is where the personal offices of the higher ups are, so whoever has summoned him is, as expected, important.

Eventually, the two agents stop in front of a door and knock. Tenma's eyes widen at the sight of the name written on it, almost flinching back. _Senguuji Daigo_ is written in elegant, golden letters.

' _This is bad. This is really, really bad.'_

''Come in,'' calls someone and the brunet recognizes Senguuji's voice. Unsurprisingly, the man himself is revealed when one of the agents opens the door, the other roughly pushing him inside. The two agents join them and stand guard by the door.

The time traveler inspects the room. One wall is made of glass, looking out over Tokyo. The floor is made of dark blue metal, but the walls are white. A large, wooden desk is standing in the middle of the room with a comfortable chair behind it. Some potted plans give the room a lighter outlook and paintings on the walls make it feel cozy.

Senguuji himself is standing by the window, watching Tenma. The brunet bites on his tongue to keep himself from saying something he'll regret and instead watches the man warily. This is the mastermind behind Fifth Sector, the one pulling the strings – Gouenji may be the Holy Emperor, but the real power lies with this man.

And, what's more, is that Senguuji doesn't have the same limits as Ishido Shuuji does. He won't hesitate to do whatever he feels he needs to as long as he gets what he wants. One measly child won't matter to him.

Tenma should've anticipated this. He should've known, he should've _realized_ that his messing would lead to problems, he should've, he should've, he _should have-_

-but he didn't.

And now he's paying the price.

Finally, Senguuji speaks. ''Matsukaze-kun. It's a pleasure to see you again.'' A smile, welcoming but hiding daggers underneath.

Don't be scared. Don't be scared, _don't be scared._

He fights the urge to fiddle with something, anything, and ignores the sudden need to swallow. Senguuji is watching him closely and even if he wants to return the favor, the light through the window contrasts sharply with the man's silhouette. The brunet can barely keep his eyes focused on his form and blinks against the sharp sting in his eyes.

Somehow Tenma manages to find his voice to answer. ''Likewise, sir.'' A wince at the agitated note echoing through.

Another smile, sharper, this time. ''I'm sure you're wondering about this place.'' He gestures to the room they're in.

The brunet forces his lips upwards, ''Not really,'' he says, ''your name on the door gave it away.''

Tenma can't help it. He swallows and forces his gaze down, the light too intense to look at any longer. He hears Senguuji laugh, warm and hearty ( _cruel, cold at his victory coldcoldcold-_ ) and then footsteps. ''I suppose it did,'' agrees the man and the teen flicks his gaze upward now that he won't be blinded anymore.

As relaxed as the other times the brunet's seen him – _will he shed that act when the time comes?_

''But enough of the jokes, I think we need to get down to business,'' says Senguuji pleasantly as he sits down behind his desk. ''You see, you have caused me… unnecessary trouble, and I find myself a little… aggravated.''

Tenma's heart hammers and his fingers twitch at the blatant threat. He takes another look at the room, hyper aware of the guards blocking the door and the only other entrance – the window – being unavailable unless he wants to jump fifteen stores down.

He stays silent. Anything he says now will only make it worse.

Senguuji doesn't look disturbed. ''The Holy Emperor wishes to be careful with this. Legalities and all. But I believe that by doing it this way, he's showing weakness – weakness Fifth Sector can't afford. We have to be quick and swift in our attacks and hide our tracks, as we have always done.'' He tilts his head, pleased smile still on his face.

His grey eyes glint in the light of the setting sun and something about this all is very wrong.

Tenma almost, _almost_ flinches back but he catches himself in time. Possibilities race through his mind, one after another and he's sharply aware of the air entering and leaving his lungs.

That awareness is torn to shreds a second later.

''You're not hiding anymore,'' he whispers inadvertently and then winces as he realizes that he walked right into that.

Senguuji's pleased smile grows to something more, and together with the sharpness in his eyes the only word that comes to Tenma's mind is _mad._

''Indeed I'm not,'' agrees Senguuji, his composed voice suddenly holding untamable amusement and interest. ''The question here is, how would you know that?''

Tenma only has a second to realize he's made a grave mistake, and then footsteps sound behind him, a flash of white, searing pain in his head and he's fallingfalling _falling-_

Everything goes black.

* * *

 **Did I end the first chapter of the third Arc in a major cliffhanger?**

 **Why yes, yes I did.**

 **Anyway, updating schedule should be the same as it was for Arc 2: once every one to two weeks, so I'll see you guys again soon!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	30. Chapter 29

***Peeks around corner***

 **After all the shouting and tears the previous cliffhanger caused, I'm not sure it's safe for me to come out... on the other hand, if I hide and don't give you the next chapter, I will only fear more for my health...**

 ** _Luminous Kushina:_** **Glad I could make you happy! I hope this chapter is awesome as well!**

 ** _Sai Og Us:_** **Tenma x Aoi? Honestly, I hadn't expected that – they only share one major scene, after all, and that's to be expected, considering the circumstances in the story (it'd be very unrealistic if Aoi didn't confront him, after all). I'd actually expect people to say it's KyouTen or something, but, well, whatever you want to see in it! XD This story won't have anything other than canon pairings though. I wouldn't know much about orange juice, it's based on a conversation I had with a few friends and I thought it was funny XD About the Seeds, I've never even seen the games in real life, much less played them, so I'm only going from what I know from the anime – sorry if it doesn't really fit with the canon ^.^**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **Heyhey Nishika! Best cliffhanger yet? Muhahahaha! I wanted to put in some lighter scenes, therefore the floor is lava! Nah, Tenma never actually said who the guardian angel was XD No, Taiyou actually won't show up in the next fifty thousand words, but I wanted him to make an appearance, although it was short. I love Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi too XD Ahahahaha Senguuji! Muhahahaha! That'll be fun… for me. Gouenji's going to show up around chapter 40 again, maybe a little earlier (haven't written that far yet). Raimon doesn't know Tenma is Soar's leader, they only know he's part of it. Yes, I'm enjoying the torture very much XD Ahahahaha, Arc 3 will only actually get light-hearted again around chapter 35 or 36. Glad your exams went well! I never said the Nishiki-Tenma Keshin problem would be solved, only that Pegasus would make an appearance MUHAHAHAHAHA! Lastly, I have test week next week, and I'm not looking forward to it -_- anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Ryuamy:_** **Sorry for the wait, my sister accidentally stole my laptop charger! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter – hope you enjoy this one too!**

 ** _FlameRaining:_** **Senguuji didn't think this through, no! XD Raimon's going to be soooo overprotective and of course Tenma's gonna cause trouble again XD I won't spoil anymore, though! Ao3… oops… should update there more often…**

 ** _NoLife-sama:_** **I'm glad you liked it, I had lots of fun writing it XD**

 ** _shiho59:_** **I take it you liked the last chapter? XD I hope you enjoy this one as well – you'll just have to read it, though, because I won't spoil! Except one thing: yes, Tenma will be in trouble!**

 ** _Noir776:_** **Aw, what have I ever done to make you not like me? :'( Just kidding! XD Cliffhangers are amazing and I'm very mean for using them. Sorry not sorry. You read it in less than two days? Jeez, you must've really liked the story, then XD No worries, the stalker thing will be a returning joke through the entire story – more accepting of the weirdness in Arc 3, in fact, Raimon is getting slightly… insane, themselves. Spent too much time around Tenma. ''Don't let innocent…'' :'D Tenma's everything _except_ innocent – but no worries, his Keshin situation will be better soon. Real soon. This Arc soon. Ah, the YEET. I'm trying to add other memes as well XD Soar was never actually meant to exist, but somehow they were suddenly created and now they just won't disappear! Ah, Jiro – I won't say much about that, but there _will_ be attention for that in this Arc, although it's going to take a while. Explanations about why it took so long will be added as well, so I won't say anything else about it now (no spoilers!) The Resistance is another matter entirely – they are, after all, an underground situation and Soar _seems_ to share their goals so far. Besides, they're not really the people to attack a random girl, no matter how annoying she is and what's more, Soar holds _power_ over the people and if the Resistance were to openly state their hostility, the consequences could potentially wipe them out. They're not going to risk that at this point yet. The authorities are not yet involved because this far, the claims against Fifth Sector are still just that – claims, without real solid proof. That will change later, though. They're keeping an eye on Fifth for now, but nothing more. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! PS: I told Archerr about what you said, and in response she told me that ''she can't tell me what to do because she's my main victim''. Which she is. I send her random teasers without context – imagine the Tsurugi-Tenma confrontation from Arc 2, without actually knowing what's going on XD**

 ** _Hoppy854:_** **Yup, things are finally moving along… and a lot will happen in this chapter, so enjoy!**

 ** _LaLaLa:_** **I'm not going to pay your funeral bills if you die from laughter, sorry XD Glad you liked it though! I had a lot of fun writing it! Yes, Raimon is being corrupted… as you will see around chapter 35… Yeah, Tsurugi's going to get tortured a lot XD ''Tenma's martyr complex'' oh my god that's beautiful and yes, you're right, it shows up a lot… which it will continue to do… sorry not sorry. You called it :'D and yes I am very mean, I am the absolute worst. Archerr would agree with you. Yes, lots and lots _and lots_ of trauma MUHAHAHAHAHA- um, that's not what I meant to say, I meant to say ''it's all for the plot and it's really sad I have to do this to them all''. Yes, yes I did start with a light scene and end with the worst cliffhanger yet on purpose. Why yes I did. MUHAHAHAHA- um, I mean, _enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _seshxxkagii99:_** **I'm glad you like it so much! It really is progressing a lot, huh… anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Zeaphir:_** **I think your dad might be a little worried for you… just a feeling, though… XD Should I be worried by stories make people scream? _Three times oh boy-_ I give you inspiration? Nice! Glad to be a help! New computers are amazing, I can't even remember how I survived with my old one. Ah… sorry for the wait… my sister stole my laptop charger and I had to spare it for studying for my test week… alright, if you're sure about translating, then we can discuss it privately – I'll await your PM, but since I have test week, it might take a while before I answer. Sorry in advance. Oh, you mean the dupli (at least that's what I think they're called)! I haven't really fought of that yet, but I think it'll be something between a mix of ''cloning'' your own Keshin energy and sustaining it with SSC (although Fei does that unconsciously). Or something like that. Meh, I'll figure it out XD Anyway, it won't be long before I can move onto Chrono Stone, so more details about that later (though I'll try to keep the spoilers to a minimum)! Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say ^.^ Raimon is being influenced by Tenma's craziness – that'll come back a lot this Arc (although Tenma will step to the next level, once he notices no one is surprised by him anymore). Sorry for the cliffhanger… are you okay? Should I be worried? Should I hide before someone makes me pay funeral bills? XD Hm, let's see… yes, others have released their Keshin, although I'm not sure yet who – I'll look into that and maybe add it in some of the next chapter, alright? Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Dierengek01:_** **Glad you liked it – and someone who _doesn't try to murder me for the cliffhanger oh my god that's a first-_ XD ''Good old hurt Tenma''… ehehe… then you'll like these next chapters a lot… anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _7Yacoub:_** **No worries, I still remember you! You're one of the more regular reviewers, after all ^.^ Glad you liked the cliffhanger! Orion? Ah, I wouldn't know much about that, I haven't seen it yet – I might, once I have time, but I'm busy with the last school period now! Is it any good, though? I've heard a lot of bad rumors about it. I'm your inspiration? Thank you, I'm really honored – I'm really glad I'm able to motivate others. Sorry for all the suspense, though… enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Heyhey! Wow, thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you like it so much! You read it three times?! Jeez! Thanks for understanding, and hopefully I can update sooner next month – depends on whether I have good wifi while I'm on holiday or not. Max wait is always two weeks, unless something happens (like my sister stealing my charger and taking it back to her home… on the other side of the country…) Ah, a lot of people have been asking for a chapter on the future characters – and I'll say this: I _am_ going to include them, at a certain point, and the reaction will eventually be featured either in the main story or in the one-shot collection, but certain things have to happen before that. I'm hoping to include it in Chrono Stone, though! Yeah, Shindou/Tenma/Tsurugi friendship will be featured in future one-shots, no worries! I'm glad you like the way I write them, I'm personally a big softy for the three of them too XD Thank you again! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Fuwuwu:_** **Ahahahaha… you're mad about the kidnapping, aren't you… lots of people have screamed at me for it. And cried. And hit me, in Archie's case (not too hard, no worries, and I poked her in revenge). Fourth time in all my stories, you mean, or fourth time in AR? Experiment? Ooh, I should've thought about tha- ah, nope, no experiments! Just… something… _similar…_ ahahahahaha… please don't kill me… Raimon's overprotective and I love it. Can I love it when I'm the one who wrote it? XD Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own~**

 **So, without further ado, here's chapter 29!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 3**

* * *

Tenma wakes up to pounding in his head and coldness in his bones.

He's lying on something hard, freezing, and it makes his whole body hurt. Grey eyes open slowly, blinking a few times, and the brunet stares, uncomprehending, at the metal blue floor next to his face.

Then the memories come rushing back and he bites back a curse.

This is bad.

' _I've driven Fifth Sector into a corner.'_

This is very, very bad.

' _I've driven_ Senguuji _into a corner, and a cornered animal is an unpredictable one.'_

He should've realized, should've thought it through – showing off his Soul powers early is one thing, but with the involvement of Soar, the Resistance _and_ Raimon, there's no way Fifth Sector – Senguuji – _wouldn't_ have lashed out the way he did.

And with Soar and the Fifth Sector hiding in the shadows and Raimon practically untouchable, they went for the one variable Tenma hadn't planned on.

Himself.

Dammit.

''He's awake.''

Tenma looks up sharply at the voice – too late to hide now – and locks eyes with a Fifth's agent. It's one of the agents who escorted him to the meeting with Senguuji, and the brunet is pretty sure the other one is somewhere out of his line of sight.

His words are proven correct when hands are suddenly grabbing his arms and pulling him up, forcing him in a sitting position.

He grits his teeth against the wave of pain and nausea that crashes over him, belatedly remembering the hit against his head that knocked him out, and clenches his eyes shut.

Footsteps echo through the metal room and he doesn't need to open his eyes to know who it is.

''What do you want with me?''

''Why, just to talk,'' answers Senguuji, voice velvety and smooth. ''Now, we can do this the easy way… or the hard way. It's your choice.''

Tenma snorts and finally looks at the man. ''Tell me, are you _trying_ to sound like a cliché cartoon villain?''

Senguuji's eyes widen slightly.

''Show some respect!'' The agent still restraining the brunet tightens his grip and yanks Tenma's arms further backwards. The time traveler hisses in pain, but doesn't react any other way.

The pink-haired man holds up a hand. ''That's enough, I think Matsukaze-kun will watch his words a little better now.'' He smiles condescendingly at the boy. ''Won't you?''

''Not particularly, no.''

He grins cheekily at the glare shot his way, but it seems Senguuji isn't ticked off enough to do something drastic. Instead he snaps his fingers and the second agent, who was previously waiting by the wall, quickly disappears out of the brunet's line of sight. A few moments later, he returns, carrying a chair. He places it down and his master sits down gracefully, crossing one leg over the other, while the agent returns to the wall.

Tenma raises a single, unimpressed eyebrow at the little display.

Senguuji ignores it and instead smiles pleasantly. ''Now, where were we?'' he drawls.

''You were acting like a cartoon bad guy,'' chirps the brunet, grinning at the narrowing of cold eyes. ''I'd recommend a cat, they do wonders for your image!''

If Senguuji wants to play this game, Tenma's going to give him what he came for.

''Enough with the jokes. Tell me about your Soul.''

There's a threat in his voice, a threat the time traveler recognizes. He narrows his eyes, meeting the man's sharp gaze head-on. ''What about it?'' his mind is going a mile a minute, trying to find a way out of this situation.

So far, no such luck.

There _is_ no way out. Senguuji wants answers and right now, he's the one who holds all the cards. Tenma can try to distract him, but without a doubt, he knows he won't be allowed to go free until the former Emperor gets what he wants.

The way those cruel grey eyes shine with amusement tells the brunet more than enough.

''No tricks this time?'' taunts the man, his polite smile threatening to turn into a wide grin. ''No word games? You leave me disappointed, Matsukaze _-kun.''_

Raimon's time traveler grits his teeth and glares, but he _knows_ the older male is right.

''Well, it seems this will be easier than expected.'' Senguuji lets his elbow lean on his knee and rests his chin on his hand. ''Your Soul,'' he repeats again. ''Tell me what I want to know and I will let you go.''

Grey eyes flare blue. ''You can't keep me here. Not forever.''

''That's true,'' concedes the former Emperor, but he doesn't seem put out by that fact. In fact, it almost looks as if the amusement in his eyes _increases._ ''But I don't need forever. I just need enough time to… convince you, so to say, that working with us will be in your best interest.''

Tenma can't help but shiver.

''You- you don't mean that,'' he says and hates the way his voice breaks, the only sign of his fear. ''The Holy Emperor-''

''-doesn't know,'' finishes Senguuji and this time he _does_ grin, wild and just the slightest bit mad. ''Before he finds out you're here, you will already have told us everything.''

Ishido- _Gouenji_ doesn't know. That's what Tenma was afraid of.

He forces himself to take a few steadying breaths. He can't get out of this, not on his own, so there's only one way to deal with this.

Face it.

There are four days left until the match – maybe three, depending on how long he was unconscious. If he isn't back by then, Soar will find a way to get him out.

Until then, he just has to make sure he doesn't reveal anything.

So he sets his jaw and locks eyes with Senguuji. ''Do your worst.''

A smirk is the only answer.

* * *

It's hours later that someone – one of Senguuji's men – brings him dinner. It's not anything impressive, but it's hot and Tenma is starving, so he wolfs it down, all the while hoping they won't see any use in poisoning him.

His arms and shoulders are sore from being restrained during his 'interrogation', as Senguuji so nicely put it, and the way the agent twisted his arms in ways they shouldn't go whenever he said something cheeky doesn't exactly help with his discomfort.

But it's worth it.

Senguuji's frustration after two hours of silence, sarcasm and about every random fact Tenma could think of was way more satisfying than it has any right to be.

Once the brunet has finished his meal, he leans against one of the walls and once again looks at the room he's stuck in. Dark blue metal walls, floor and ceiling, and one of the walls is entirely taken up by a mirror. A bed, a desk, a chair and a small coffee table. There's one window, which looks out over Tokyo. There's a closet in the wall and a door that leads to a small bathroom.

It's not even close to the luxury suite Ishido appointed him during his first 'visit', but Tenma's already glad it's not a cell, so he doesn't complain much.

He's also thankful for Aki's insight when she packed his bag. Enough clothes to last a few days, pajamas, toiletry and some things to help him pass the time. The brunet has to pause when he noticed a small flash drive and- _is that a hairpin_ -and then fights a smile – this could be very interesting indeed.

He hasn't found any cameras, for which he's grateful.

Now, since no one seems to be about to disturb him…

He raises a hand to the radio in his ear and presses down on it. ''HQ, you there?'' he asks, speaking quietly in case there's a guard outside.

'' _Shimo here,''_ comes Yukimura's voice. _''Are you alright?''_

There's concern there, definitely, and the brunet hides a smile at that – seems like he has a chance to grow into his friendship with the other boy earlier, this time around.

''Expect being exposed to the worst host imaginable, I'm alright,'' Tenma jokes as he moves to the window and looks down at the streets of Tokyo. ''Listen, the Holy Emperor doesn't seem to be behind this.''

He can hear the confusion Yukimura no doubt feels. _''What?''_

''It's one of the Councilmen,'' he doesn't bother to tell them which one – Senguuji believes he still holds some hidden cards, but, honestly, the brunet knows enough about him. ''He pretty much stated he's not working with Ishido. But nevermind that, how're things there?''

'' _Under control,''_ comes the immediate answer and the surety behind it has the time traveler relax. _''Emiko-san and Motoo-san have secured a secondary location for us and, due to your absence, we've had a meeting about it. We'll be moving our main base there since this place is on everyone's radar now. Other than that, Jiro's managed to recruit some of her reporter buddies and they're now being ''trained'' at the news agency she works for – Motoo-san has a meeting with the boss tomorrow for a closer collaboration, so we'll keep you updated.''_

Well.

That's not nothing.

Tenma says as much and Yukimura laughs. _''It seems that, with our success, Jiro's agency is taking more interest in us,''_ he explains. _''Since they're our first media contact, they seem to be taking the chance to get more out of it. Jiro furthering our network only strengthens that belief.''_

That makes sense.

''Alright,'' starts Tenma, thinking over the entire situation. ''Is the new location secure?''

'' _Absolutely.''_

The brunet nods even though they other can't see him. ''Great,'' he says, because honestly, the swimming pool _is_ a pretty big target. ''How's our network, anyway?''

One of the first things he ordered Soar to do was gather people and although it was slow going at first, he's hoping that, with their continued growth, they'll have more success now.

And it seems his prayers have been answered. _''Good, actually. The News Section is growing, like I already said, and Emiko-san and Maiko-san have been contacted by a lawyer company. Their influence is growing there as we speak. Motoo-san's being approached by people every day and he has recruited a few teens to help him in the Information Initiative. He's acting as manager there.''_

Tenma raises an eyebrow at that as he stares at the slowly darkening sky. ''Teens?'' he repeats, a creeping suspicion forming in the back of his mind.

'' _Yeah,''_ says Yukimura and there's a grin in his voice. _''Minamisawa's been doing a great job of gathering players from other teams.''_

Another point – Minamisawa and Yukimura have both been making contact amongst the soccer teams of the Holy Road tournament, trying to recruit them for their cause.

The time traveler hums thoughtfully and the freelancer seems to take that as a sign to continue. _''Eito is especially interested in the Control Squad and although Seiji is being careful, he's testing them. The nerd team really knows their way around a computer,''_ he quips, and Tenma's sure he would be able to see the other grin if he was there now. _''Teikoku is out of reach, they're completely taken over by the Resistance. No surprise there. I've been hinting at Hakuren and they're turning in Soar's favor, so hopefully I can introduce them more… actively, soon. Gassan Kunimitsu is in the same boat. Minamisawa actually wants to include them but he's waiting for your opinion. Then there's Mannouzaka and Tengawara and here is where it gets really interesting – they've both openly stated their support of our cause.''_

Did they, now?

The first time 'round, they were some of the first ones to openly rebel too.

''What did they do?''

'' _Both their captains, Isozaki and Kita, came to the pool and said they wanted in,''_ responds Yukimura. _''Motoo-san directed them to Kogure and they're still talking. You have anything to add?''_

Tenma already has an answer ready, although he takes a few more moments to think. Honestly, though, it's clear to him. ''They're trustworthy. They fought for Fifth Sector, yes, but after their defeat, they were all but abandoned. They'll be a good support amongst the other teams. See if any of their teammates have useful skills. I want you to work with Isozaki and Kita, to be our link to the other teams but _only_ if you can be sure those teams won't sell us out. Let it be known you're part of Soar. If other players want to help, they'll only have to come to you,'' he orders. ''Don't let them know about Minamisawa-san, though.''

The forward might just end up to be a trump card.

'' _Understood. Anything else?''_

The brunet chews absentmindedly on his lip as he thinks it over. ''Tell the News Section to do some digging once they've been properly introduced to our workings and keep an eye on Eito, maybe let them do some small tasks until they've proven trustworthy. And set a location up for the News Section specifically.''

'' _Got it.''_

They finish their conversation soon after that and when the sky turns black, Tenma lowers his hand from his earpiece and stares down at the lights of the city. As far as he can tell, from the city far below, he's on one of the highest levels.

( _After Fifth Sector was defeated, he visited their headquarters once, for some kind of issue the Resistance wanted to talk to Raimon about. It was only one time, but Tenma knows enough to remember that the offices of the higher ups were on the higher levels – including Senguuji's._ )

( _How very interesting._ )

The brunet hides a smile and moves away from the window, instead turning off the light in the room and crawling into the bed. He doesn't bother changing into his pajamas and forces himself to stay awake, waiting silently as the minutes tick by.

His patience is rewarded over an hour later, when he hears the _click_ of an opening lock.

The brunet slows his breathing and relaxes, opening his eyes just enough to be able to watch through his eyelashes. The door to his room opens slowly, silently, a small beam of light falling onto the floor. He can barely make out the uniform of the Fifth Sector agent who has come to check on him.

After a few moments, the door is closed and locked again. Tenma doesn't move and instead waits. An undetermined period of time passes, and eventually, the brunet sits up and pushes the blanket off.

He grabs his phone and turns on the flash light, grabbing both the hairpin and the flash drive and hiding them in his pocket. He doesn't bother with his shoes and instead moves towards the door.

He shoots a silent prayer to any deity that will listen, hoping the door is only manually locked and Senguuji didn't want to draw attention by using some kind of flashy modern cell, and then he starts to work on the lock.

( _When Kariya offered to teach Tenma how to pick locks, he really wasn't sure what to think. Now, however, he's more than grateful – both for the tealhead's very questionable hobbies and his own insight to accept the offer._ )

It takes a while, but the time traveler doesn't rush it. He's never _actually_ had to use this particular skill before and only learned it for fun, so he takes it slow. Rather safe than sorry, after all.

Finally, _finally_ the locks clicks open and Tenma takes a moment to sigh in relief. Then he carefully opens the door and peeks into the hallway beyond.

It's dark, like his room – not surprising, considering his phone tells him it's almost two in the morning – and there don't seem to be any guards, or cameras, for that matter. Whether the lack of security is from arrogance or because the lower levels are impenetrable, he doesn't know, but it doesn't really matter either.

' _Now, which way?'_

Tenma is almost completely certain that he's at least close to Senguuji's office, but that still leaves him with quite a few floors to search, and even if he had more time, that would still take too long.

Time to use some logic.

' _Alright, so first things first. Ishido doesn't know I'm here. Senguuji would get in trouble if Ishido found out I'm here. Which means he can't be seen doing anything suspicious.'_

Which results in Senguuji locking him up close to his office.

' _Hm… I suppose it would still be strange if he was seen on a floor not even close to the one he usually works at. What's more, if he's seen far from his office, it would also be weird.'_

Same floor? Most likely.

' _Close to his office, probably. The agents here would be more inclined to do Senguuji's bidding and they wouldn't question him if he's in his own 'territory', while other important higher ups might become suspicious to see Senguuji sneaking around their offices.'_

Same floor, close to his office. Tenma really, really hopes he's right about this.

' _So where would his office be?'_

Not in the middle of the building, that's for sure. The huge window in the office narrows it down by a lot.

' _My room also had a window, so it should be close. Really close.'_

Tenma takes a good look at the hallway around him. It's small, and bland.

' _What's more, Senguuji is an important figurehead of Fifth Sector. He'd have to receive important guests, too, in his office. And knowing Fifth Sector, they'd want to show off their luxury as much as possible. Which means that the hallway Senguuji's office is located in is much more impressive than this one.'_

Well, there's only one thing left for him to do.

Tenma looks around again, committing it to memory, and then starts walking in a random direction.

After more or less ten minutes, he still hasn't found anything interesting. The brunet pauses and frowns – the corridors are still small and bland, and if Senguuji really wants to hide this, he wouldn't throw Tenma in a cell so far away from his office.

Mind made up, the brunet retraces his steps, passing the door to his room and this time going the other way. Soon enough, this decision pays off, for he finds himself in a hallway different from the ones he passed through before.

The walls are a pristine white, large windows on one side and smooth wooden doors on another. The floor is covered with a carpet – he can't make out the color in the dark of night – and there are a few paintings hanging on the walls.

His lips curl into a smile.

' _Checkmate.'_

The time traveler makes his way down the hall, watching the wooden doors carefully, and it's only after a few minutes that he finds what he's looking for.

 _Senguuji Daigo_ is written in the elegant golden letters and Tenma takes out the hairpin again. It takes him a while to pick the lock, but eventually it clicks open and he slips through the door, making sure to close it behind him.

He moves to the desk and searches through the drawers. There are only two that are unlocked, and a quick look at the contents show only official things. Tenma quells the urge to grumble in annoyance and instead sets to picking the locks on the other drawers, four, to be exact.

The first drawer doesn't give him much either, some old documents with important information, but not the kind he's looking for. The same goes for the second one.

By the time he reaches the third, it gets really interesting.

The _Keshin Initiative_ reports from the past six months.

Tenma can't help but grin and grabs the first report, from this month, snapping pictures of whatever seems interesting. He continues with the second report, then the third, fourth, fifth and sixth. He'd rather take all the reports with him, but there's no way he can get away with that.

Instead he hides the reports again, making sure they seem to be untouched, and moves to the fourth drawer. He starts picking the lock, and soon enough there's a soft click.

But when he tries to pull it open, it won't budge.

The brunet frowns. All the other drawers opened immediately after he managed to unlock them and he doubts this one is stuck, if he thinks of how easily the other drawers opened. He leans closer to inspect the drawer, but can't find anything out of the ordinary.

''What?'' he mutters to himself, feeling around the edges for a clue. Nothing.

The brunet frowns. He'd rather keep trying to open it, but he's been here for a long time already and he still isn't finished, so with reluctance he relocks all four of the drawers. He then finally turns his attention to the desk, feeling along the underside until-

''Aha.''

A small smile graces his lips as he pushes on the hidden button and the upper layer of the desk slides away to reveal a build-in keyboard, previously hidden. From there on, it's too easy for the time traveler to start up the holograms and search through them.

' _They really need to work on their security.'_

Files upon files of information. Tenma doesn't bother with looking through it, instead inserting the flash drive into the keyboard and starting to copy all of the folders onto the small stick.

It's a lot, but Fifth Sector makes up for their lack of security with their efficient technology. The entire transcription takes less than half an hour and before he knows it, the brunet is already shoving the flash drive in his pocket and turning off the hologram computer. Another push on the hidden button and the desk slides back together, hiding the keyboard again.

Not sure how much time he has left until the first workers come in, Tenma doesn't wait with leaving the room and relocking it. It's barely ten minutes later when he finds himself walking through the corridor that connects to his room, and soon enough, he's closing the door behind him and locking it again.

He hides both the flash drive and the hairpin as best as he can, meaning in the small inner pocket of one of the jackets Aki packed for him, and then checks his phone for the time as he quickly changes into his pajamas and crawls into bed – for real, this time.

03:24.

Well, let's hope he won't be woken up early.

* * *

Tenma's lounging on his bed, reading a book, when the door to his room is opened again. It's somewhere in the late afternoon – he's already had breakfast, hours ago, and he's starting to get hungry again – but one look at his new visitor tells him that no, it's not his lunch.

Instead the two by now familiar agents enter the room, followed by Senguuji himself.

For a short, terrifying second, Tenma thinks his actions from the night before have been found out.

Then he shakes that thought away.

He closes his book and it's not a second too soon, for only a moment later he's dragged from the bed and forced to his knees by one of the agents. Much like the day before, the other agent grabs the only chair and places it in the middle of the room, where Senguuji gracefully sits down.

''You certainly have a way with your entrances. Not even a 'hello, how are you?' Rude.''

The former Emperor seems more amused than anything by the brunet's words. ''Hello, how are you?'' he concedes, smiling as if he's talking to a particularly stubborn child.

''I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking,'' responds the time traveler, glancing at the agent restraining him. ''Though I have to wonder, do you _have_ to be this drastic? It's not like I can actually attack you. And this just makes you seem all the more like a classic cartoon villain. Really, you should think about getting a cat.''

''You,'' starts Senguuji and Tenma can almost _swear_ his eye is twitching, ''are very, very annoying.''

''Well, I guess not everybody has good taste.''

Yep, Tenma is definitely having way too much fun with this.

And Senguuji's eye is definitely twitching, now. ''Enough of these games,'' he says, his eyes flickering to the agent restraining the brunet. The underling responds by twisting the teen's arms further behind his bag and Tenma grunts in pain. ''We're not here to listen to your jokes, boy. I want answers.''

The brunet watches him warily, but doesn't say anything. Senguuji seems to take it as his cue to continue talking. ''Your Soul. When did you first learn of its existence?''

These are the same questions he asked yesterday and the time traveler's answer is the same – silence.

The former Emperor growls when it becomes clear he's not going to answer. ''Listen here, child,'' he hisses, leaning forward and glaring coldly. ''You seem to think you're safe. You seem to think that I care about this 'protection' the Holy Emperor has given you so far. I don't. Ogata,'' the agent previously waiting by the wall moves to stand next to Senguuji, ''if you would give our guest here a… _demonstration,_ please.''

''Yes, sir.'' The agent – Ogata – crosses the little distance that separates him from the brunet and before Tenma can even prepare himself, the man's fist flies into his stomach. All the air is knocked out of him and the teen gasps, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Ogata didn't hold back at all, and it shows.

 _Ouch._

But Tenma has been fighting against his own Keshin for almost two months, and a mere fist to the stomach isn't going to stop him.

( _It hurts so much more when someone shoots a ball with all the force they can muster. This is nothing._ )

He glares at Senguuji, but the former Emperor merely returns his look with a pleased smile. ''So, have you changed your mind yet?''

His only answer is a flash of glowing blue eyes and the man's smile melts from his face, leaving an indifferent mask. ''Very well, it's your choice.''

The next two hours pass much the same. Senguuji asks a question and whenever the answer displeases him – which means, most of the time – either Ogata punches him or the other agent ( _Tenma has learned his name is Yamaoka_ ) twists his arms roughly. By the end of it, the brunet is utterly exhausted, but Senguuji isn't any closer to his goal either.

''Very well,'' hisses the man eventually, standing up from his chair. ''You better have changed your mind tomorrow, or there will be _consequences._ And I won't be as nice as I was today.'' And with that, he leaves, Ogata and Yamaoka leaving and locking the door again.

It's only a small reprieve.

* * *

That night, hours after dinner, Tenma fakes sleeping again.

And again, one of the agents comes to check, and again, the brunet waits at least an hour before finally getting up and escaping his room again.

This time, he reaches his destination a lot faster, now that he already knows the way. Once he picks the lock, he slips inside the office and closes the door behind him. He immediately makes his way to the desk again and kneels down in front of the drawers.

Instead of trying to unlock the drawer, like he did the night before, he uses the flashlight on his phone to take a closer look. There's the obvious lock, exactly the same like the locks on the other drawers, but it's already clear that that's not working.

He takes his time checking the wooden structure, looking for anything that might stand out, and _finally_ he sees it.

There's a small, hidden keyhole on the left side of the drawer. The brunet grins and starts working on the lock. A few minutes later, it clicks open.

He then focuses on the first lock. It doesn't take long for that one to unlock as well, and Tenma quickly opens the drawer. A blank report is the only thing there, resting at the very bottom, and he carefully takes it out. Standing up and placing it gently on the desk, he flips through the pages and grey eyes widen.

 _Endou Mamoru._

 _Kidou Yuuto._

 _Hibiki Seigou._

 _Kudou Michiya._

 _Raimon Souichirou._

''This is…''

Even though he already knows what he'll find, the brunet looks for a date. It takes him a while to find one, but when he does, he mentally curses.

' _Only three weeks ago. He's- he's onto the Resistance, and only since a little while. This didn't happen the first time 'round.'_

This is bad.

' _This is, without a doubt, because of Soar's appearance. Senguuji's been investigating the Resistance and I bet Ishido doesn't know about it.'_

But why?

Why would Senguuji suddenly focus on them now? Fifth Sector knew about the Resistance before, that much had been clear, so why would they suddenly pay more attention to them after Soar's appearance? If anything, they should've left them alone in favor of getting rid of Soar.

The Resistance had existed for _years_ and Senguuji had never acted out against them. ''So why now…?''

Could it be that Senguuji believes Soar and the Resistance to be connected, somehow? Believes them to be working together?

 _Hibiki Seigou… Raimon Souichirou… Kudou Michiya…_ _Why did none of them stop Fifth Sector…? The reality of the situation is that they did. Influential people in the soccer world formed an organization to oppose Fifth Sector… undercover and called themselves the Resistance… Fifth Sector could've used their authority to undermine them and thus take them down …since the Resistance is a secret group, Fifth Sector could not bring them to light without admitting that there was a reason for their existence and that Fifth Sector was flawed…_

The pieces from Jiro's article pop up in his mind and Tenma curses under his breath.

' _Is it because Soar put so much attention on the Resistance? Because we named their leaders?'_

''But they already knew about them,'' mutters the brunet. ''Senguuji already knew they were the leaders of the Resistance, and he already knew their purpose. So why? Is it because they got more support, once their cause was revealed? It can't be, right now, Soar is the one everyone is watching.''

Whatever the reason, Senguuji has his eyes on the Resistance and even though Tenma doesn't completely agree with them, he would be damned if he allowed someone to harm them.

He snaps pictures of pretty much everything in the report, making sure not to leave anything out – he doesn't have time to read it now, but he will definitely do so later.

Once he has finished, he places the folder back and relocks the drawer. Less than twenty minutes later, he finds himself in his room, slipping under the covers and trying to get some sleep.

It takes a very long time for his hyper-active mind to finally settle down.

* * *

Tenma is taken by surprise when his first visitors of the day, instead of an agent bringing him breakfast, are actually Senguuji's personal guard dogs, Ogata and Yamaoka.

Before he can react, one of them – Yamaoka – drags him to the middle of the room and throws him on the ground roughly. The brunet grits his teeth against the harsh treatment and glances up at the two agents. Ogata has locked the door again, so that means Senguuji isn't going to show up anytime soon.

''What is this?'' he spats out, but instead of an answer, Yamaoka delivers a harsh kick to the teen's abdomen.

Tenma coughs and curls in on himself, wincing at the pain. He glares up at both of the agents, their threatening silhouettes standing over him. It takes him only a second to make the connection and he can barely bring up his arms to protect his head in time for the first kick to land.

It's worse than the punches the two agents have delivered the previous days, not even giving him a short reprieve. Kicks and strikes rain down on every part the two can reach, his arms, his legs, his chest and stomach if they get lucky.

It ends sooner than he would've expected, and while it certainly hurt a lot, it still holds nothing in comparison to being hit by a soccer ball at full force, multiple times.

He barely gets a few seconds to breathe in relief, and then Yamaoka drags him up again, locking his arms behind his back painfully. ''What are you- what are you doing?'' Tenma gasps out, gritting his teeth.

It might not be the worst he's ever had, but it's still painful.

The agent holding him pulls roughly on his arms and the brunet yelps. ''Senguuji-sama's orders,'' states Ogata simply.

''Indeed.'' Tenma's eyes move to the door when he hears the now familiar voice. Senguuji turns back to him after closing the door and smiles pleasantly. ''I thought you might need some more… motivation.''

The time traveler glares at him.

Senguuji merely seems amused by it. ''Come now, no need to be so aggressive, Matsukaze-kun.'' His entire demeanor is pleasant, but the teen doesn't fall for it and merely narrows his eyes even more. ''I wish to ask you some questions and today, I expect answers. Otherwise there _will_ be consequences.''

He snaps his fingers and Ogata drags the chair to the middle of the room again, just like the last two days. The former Holy Emperor sits down gracefully, crossing one leg over the other and resting his chin on his hand.

''You've been saying that since I arrived here,'' spats Tenma furiously. ''But I haven't seen any 'consequences' so far. Either tell me outright or I'm going to stay silent, even if your cute little lapdogs keep hitting me. You know I can do it.''

Senguuji seems strangely relaxed. ''Yes, you have proven your will to me multiple times now,'' he concedes, and his smile is entirely too genuine. ''Very well. If you happened to displease me even more today… there might be some, ah, _trouble_ in getting you to the stadium in time for the Raimon-Genei match tomorrow.''

''Wha-'' Grey eyes widen in disbelief. ''You can't do that! That's sabotage!''

Finally does he realize why the man is so calm, but if Senguuji is bothered by his words, he doesn't show it. ''Ah, perhaps it would be, but who would know? Who would believe _you,_ a mere child, if you told them I kept you from getting to your match on purpose?''

He's right.

Tenma grits his teeth.

' _People might believe it, but no one would do anything about it. I'm not important enough for that- what's more, Soar can't interfere here either, Senguuji would immediately know I'm in contact with them.'_

Senguuji smiles.

''It seems you understand my point. Now, perhaps it is time to start.'' He leans forward eagerly. ''Tell me, when did you first learn of your Soul?''

The time traveler stays silent, but much like the day before, they aren't accepting that. Ogata fluently steps forward and buries his fist in the brunet's abdomen, and Tenma cries out when the ache in his stomach flares up.

''Perhaps you would mind to reconsider your answer?''

Tenma keeps his eyes on the floor, his head hanging low, and grits his teeth. He doesn't have a choice, he knows it, so he clenches his eyes shut and swallows.

''…three years ago.''

Senguuji's pleased tone is impossible to miss. ''I see. Who told you?''

The brunet balls his fists, but Yamaoka respond to that by twisting his arms a little further behind his back and the teen winces.

''Kuro Ryuu,'' he whispers. _'I wish I could've come up with something better, but this will have to do. It's far enough from Kuroiwa Ryuusei for now.'_

''Kuro Ryuu? Who is that?''

Tenma hangs his head just a little more, faking submission. ''He's from Italy – I'm not sure. He was looking for people with Soul potential. I happened to be one of them.''

He risks a glance at the man in front of him. Senguuji is frowning, but at least he doesn't seem angry. ''How did he encounter you?''

''No idea, a friend of mine introduced me to him.''

Well, Gouenji isn't exactly a _friend,_ but close enough. Besides, the best lies are half-truths, right?

''Who is this friend?''

Tenma pretends the grimace on his face is from pain. This is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **The sadists among you are going to _love_ the next chapters. Everyone else... not so much XD**

 **So, Senguuji's goal is revealed: getting information from Tenma. What's more, he's acting against the Holy Emperor... what does that mean for Fifth Sector? And what will happen to Soar?**

 **And maybe, most importantly... what will happen to Tenma himself?**

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA- um, I mean- I have test week next week, so expect at least ten to twelve days before the next update.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	31. Chapter 30

**Aah... you guys are gonna murder me... so much happens in this chapter! I've been waiting for this moment since I wrote it MUHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~**

 ** _seshhxkagii99:_** **Sorry for the cliffhanger… not. MUHAHAHA- uh, I mean, I hope you like this chapter!**

 ** _Luminous Kushina:_** **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **Thanks, it makes me happy to see you love it so much! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 ** _D.N.S Akina:_** **Yes you should panic MUHAHAHA- yes, Tenma is indeed a cinnamon-roll-devil. No idea how that works, but it's the truth XD Ah, I think you'll enjoy the protectiveness in the next chapters… yeah, Tenma's not gonna sit back and watch. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **Hey Nishika! I imagine Senguuji is getting careless because of the changes in the plot; he's frustrated by Fifth Sector's losses and Soar's clear attack upon them, which is only worsened by Gouenji not doing anything against it – or at least, not enough, in his opinion. What's more, he sees Tenma as weak and easy prey (which is understandable, because Tenma _is_ considered thirteen years old in the current timeline) even though we all know he's anything but XD Soar is growing, yes, that's one of the major points of this Arc. Oh, seeing AR as a show would be pretty awesome if I do say so myself, if only because the characters' reactions would be beautiful XD Well, in Fifth's defense, they didn't expect anyone to get that far in their security. Ah, so many questions and you are going to have to wait for the answers XD My test week went great, thanks! Can't say the same for Archie's, though – she told me that school contacted her, _today,_ saying they lost one of her tests and that she has to retake it. _Tomorrow._ Which is utter nonsense because first, _school_ is the one who messed up so she shouldn't have to take it again, and second, they didn't even give her the grace of 24 hours of preparation. Luckily there is a better solution now. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _FlameRaining:_** **Senguuji is very confident in Fifth Sector's power and honestly, he should be. Mere bruises is just one thing and no one can point towards Fifth- however, there will be certain developments that will work against him. What's more, Tenma's involvement with Soar – if Senguuji knew, he never would've acted in this way. He couldn't have known Tenma would _sneak out and steal data_ – he's a kid! Still, he acted rashly, there's no denying that.**

 ** _Zeaphir:_** **Yes, Tenma suffers… a lot… even more in this chapter MUHAHAHAHA- uhm, I mean, poor Tenma. I'm very cruel XD Yeah, I didn't want to leave the other teams out, so here they are! Ah, okay, good to know that they scream because they like it XD You didn't count, huh? _You suuuuure~?_ XD Well, since Tenma's SSC powers are mostly repressed right now, he won't be able to create dupli. Might change my mind about that later, though! Minamisawa is awesome and I have no idea how that even happened, he just is XD My tests went great, thank you!**

 ** _Fuwuwu:_** **It's not just torture! I mean, Tenma eventually gets useful information- okay, yes, I'll admit, it is torture. Can you blame me? It'll only lead to Overprotective!Raimon and I'm a big softie for that! Ahahahaha ''bruised'' yeah… yes, that makes sense XD Oh. Oh yes, Tenma gets kidnapped a lot. Will be kidnapped a lot. Possibly. Perhaps. There's a chance he might very likely be kidnapped again later in the story… several… times… *sweatdrops* ahahaha. My test week went well, thank you! Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Jack87:_** **Thank you, I'm glad to see people enjoying the work in which I put so much time and effort! I honestly never expected to get this far. Please enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Thanks, my test week went pretty great!**

 ** _shiho59:_** **I am very sadistic yes MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well. Tenma playing in the next match. Ahahahaha. Yeah… just read this chapter and you'll understand… lots of questions – but I won't spoil, you'll just have to read this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven (GO) is owned by Level 5. Everyone knows the drill, guys.**

 **Now, without further ado, _chapter 30!_**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 3**

* * *

When Tenma wakes up on the day of the Raimon-Genei match, he grimaces at the soreness in his body. Climbing out of bed and moving to the mirror, he frowns at the countless bruises covering his skin. He's sore, but he's had worse before.

With a sigh, he moves to the bathroom and freshens up, dressing in his soccer uniform so he won't have to change once he's in the stadium. Then he makes sure all of his things are packed in his bag, checking it twice.

Then all he can do is wait.

Approximately three hours before he needs to be at the stadium, the door to his room opens. One of Senguuji's agents, Yamaoka, comes in and-

( _Wait, what?_ )

-locks the door behind him.

Tenma's eyes narrow and he takes an alarmed step backwards.

There's no reason for the guard to be here so early, and there's certainly no reason for him to lock the door. The brunet told Senguuji everything the man wanted to know- or, at least, he's lied his way through the entire interrogation yesterday, so that can't be it either.

And then Yamaoka lunges for him.

The brunet trips over his own feet in an attempt to get away and the man gets a hold on his arm, yanking him forward roughly. Tenma yelps and stumbles forward, trying to pull himself free from the guard's grip.

''Let me go!'' his struggles only cause Yamaoka to tighten his hold. ''What the hell-!''

The man growls and twists his arm roughly. ''A present from Senguuji-sama,'' he snarls, and that only causes Tenma to struggle more. He does _not_ like where this is going and even if it might be dangerous, he's not going to let this man do whatever it is he wants.

So in a desperate attempt to get free, he fights against the grip on his arm, trying to hit whatever part of the man he can get to. He successfully lands a harsh kick against the agent's shin. Yamaoka's response is a furious growl and he automatically pushes the teen away from him.

Due to the force behind it, Tenma stumbles to the side and suddenly he's losing his balance and falling-

The sound of shattering glass and _pain._

Something _roars_ in his mind and indigo fills his vision before he clenches his eyes shut.

The brunet cries out at the burning agony in his hands and arm, crashing to the floor with a held-back scream when it only causes the pain to increase.

He hears Yamaoka hum. ''This wasn't what I had in mind,'' says the man slowly, ''but I suppose it will do. We will come for you in two hours, make sure you're ready by then.'' Footsteps retreat, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing and then the _click_ of a lock being closed.

Tenma forces himself to breathe deeply through the agony, waiting for it to weaken a little. At least a few minutes pass until it has settled enough for the brunet to open his eyes and assess the situation.

He's lying on the ground, trying not to move to avoid the pain to increase again, and his eyes widen when he catches sight of the shards of glass scattered over the floor. He raises a hand to his face, inhaling sharply at the knife of agony that comes with the motion, and mentally curses when he catches sight of the red liquid staining his skin.

Breathing shakily, he tries to push himself into a sitting position, biting harshly on his lip to avoid crying out again. Once he's somewhat off the ground, he crawls away from the shards of glass and sags down against a wall.

The brunet closes his eyes tightly, feeling hot tears of pain falling down his cheeks, and grits his teeth harshly as he tries to fight off the agony.

It must've been almost twenty minutes since Yamaoka left when he finally gets a grip on his situation. Tenma forces his eyes to open, swallowing at the sight of his left arm coated in blood, mirrored by both of his hands. Something warm drips into one of his eyes and he'd wipe it away if he could. Instead he ignores it and takes a look at the rest of the room.

He swallows again when he sees the damage done to the mirror-wall. Most of it is intact, but in the middle, cracks are covering the surface, part of it completely destroyed. Shards of glass are scattered on the floor, accompanied by drops of dark red.

Yamaoka pushed him against a _mirror._

The man had pushed him hard enough to _break_ said mirror.

Tenma breathes in shakily. _'Okay. Okay, I can deal with this, I have to deal with this.'_ But this- this isn't just a beating. He can handle that, handle that pain, but this is something else entirely. His own blood makes him queasy and-

''Oh my god. _Oh my god.''_

He closes his eyes again and focusses on his air intake. It wouldn't do to have a panic attack now.

Eventually, he forces himself to look at his injuries. Pushing down both the nausea and the pain, he breathes out in painstaking relief to see that there aren't any glass shards in his flesh, but he can't say much more than that with his limited first aid knowledge.

He curls up into a small ball and clenches his eyes shut, pretending the tears falling down his face are from pain.

He's not sure how long he sits there, his eyelids blocking out the light from the window and the only sound his own erratic breathing, but as the pain starts fading into a dull ache, he feels it.

 _Something,_ burning in the back of his mind, like a spark that is hovering between igniting a forest fire and dying out.

As he focuses on it, it grows stronger, and lights dance behind his closed eyelids. Something dances just outside his field of hearing, like a whisper dying away in the silent night.

It slowly strengthens, more sparks filling his dark vision, the soft rush of wind in his ears increasing until it's audible.

He can _feel_ it, warm and strangely familiar, slowly flowing through his veins, dulling the pain until he can almost completely ignore it, so familiar, yet-

Tenma gives a start, a quiet gasp breaking free from his lips, when the realization settles in.

And with that realization, it's like a switch is flipped. The sparks burst into color, blue and red and purple and indigo, and sound roars in his ears like waves slamming against rocks, the slow and steady warmth suddenly burning as it courses through him.

The boy's eyes snap open, yet the colors still follow him, filling his vision until he cannot see anything else. They grow brighter and the sound increases until he loses track of both his hearing and sight, and a third sense – touch – is completely drowned out by the _fire_ racing through his veins.

Just when it becomes too much, it disappears.

Silence, darkness and a soft tingling in his body replace the overwhelming impulses from seconds before.

Tenma breathes out through his mouth, trying to find something, _anything,_ to hold onto.

But there's… nothing.

''What is this?'' he whispers, searching for the familiar spark that lead him to this. ''What…''

Something, a soft laugh, echoes around him and he gasps, a smile involuntarily creeping on his face. He knows that voice, knows it as well as his own.

The warmth that follows is nothing like the burning from only moments before, filled with familiarity and concern, soft and gentle.

Before his eyes, the figure takes shape and for the first time since coming to the past, he feels like he can _breathe._

 _ **Tenma.**_

Glowing blue eyes gaze at him softly and they would've been unreadable if the brunet hadn't known this creature so well.

But he does.

''Pegasus,'' the name is a whisper, filled with happiness and painstaking _relief._

Demon God Pegasus smiles, his eyes glowing just a little brighter. _**It has been a while, Tenma,**_ he says, his voice echoing like it always does. _**I am glad to see you again, although I wish it was in better circumstances.**_

Tenma breathes out slowly, reaching a hand out for the being. His Keshin immediately moves closer, until the brunet can touch the feathers of one of his scarlet wings. ''You're really here,'' he whispers when he feels the softness underneath his fingertips. ''You're real, after all this time-''

He's cut off by a tear rolling down his cheek.

Pegasus gazes at him sadly. _**I am so sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you like I have. I am so very sorry, young one.**_

Tenma shakes his head and smiles softly through his tears. ''Mhm,'' he protests gently. ''It wasn't your fault, we both were thrown into this without any idea of what would happen. I'm just glad you're here again…'' he gazes at his Keshin fondly. ''Are you alright?''

A chuckle ripples through the being. _**I believe I should be the one asking that, young one,**_ responds Pegasus, just as fond as his human. _**Yes, I am alright. It took me a long time to adjust to our current situation. I had too much power and there was no way for me to store it all. I fear I lost my mind in the process and for that, you paid the price.**_

The brunet sighs softly and leans his head against the wall – even though he can't see it, it's still there. ''I understand and I'm telling you, it wasn't your fault.'' He smiles, tired and happy and relieved all at once, but there's something stirring inside his mind – a question he can't ignore, no matter how much he wants to.

It is, after all, quite hard to ignore he's looking at Demon God Pegasus, not Demon God Pegasus Arc.

''What changed?''

The warmth his Keshin transmits dims slightly with the being's sadness. _**It is because you were hurt,**_ he admits softly. _**I wish it could've been different, but your pain was enough to activate my protective instincts to defend you from the outside threat. It was enough to pull me out of my mindless fight with your own body and you only had to reach out to me so I could contact you. Although, during your match against Kidokawa Seishuu, you also reached out to me.**_

Tenma nods slowly as the memories come rushing back. The unimaginable _agony_ when he forcefully pulled Pegasus' power away from him, the indigo light flaring up around him.

 _ **When you reached out to me then, I was pulled back. Not enough to return, but enough for my instincts to heed the danger today. Lancelot and Maestro have been helping me, as well.**_

The brunet nods again and closes his eyes, soaking in the familiar warmth of his Keshin for a few moments. ''Why… why are you in this form?''

There's a ripple of unease in his Keshin's aura and the human draws closer automatically. _**I… I fear it isn't over yet, young one.**_

Grey eyes open, a frown pulling at his features. ''What do you mean?'' whispers Tenma, and he absentmindedly notices his hands are shaking.

Pegasus' blue aura pulses weakly and if he was human, he'd be grimacing. _**Only part of my power has been calmed,**_ he says, choosing his words carefully. _**It is enough for my conscious to have awakened and for you to control it, but it'll not be easy. Other Keshin will still fight you and while you can**_ **use** _ **your Keshin power, it is not what you will be used to it.**_

As if to demonstrate, Pegasus carefully allows his power to surround them both. Tenma, so intimately familiar with it, immediately feels it. The raw _wildness,_ lashing out underneath its restraints, trying to escape. It can't, so much is obvious, but it causes the brunet to redraw all the same.

Pegasus, noticing his shock and fear, eases up on the energy and when it leaves, all that's left is a stinging burn, tingling underneath Tenma's skin like tiny pinpricks. His Keshin watched him, almost apologetically. _**I am sorry.**_

The brunet shakes his head – it's not his Keshin's fault. He reaches out, caressing one of the scarlet wings gently, eyelids slipping closed as he gives a quiet sigh. ''I'm just glad you're back,'' he whispers and Pegasus hums, the soft sound echoing around him in understanding. They settle down into a gentle silence, both enjoying the other's company after almost two months of being cut off.

After a while, though, Tenma forces his eyes to open and Pegasus responds by gazing down at him with the soft and fond look the brunet has gotten so used to. ''I must be getting back now,'' his voice is barely audible, yet his Keshin has no trouble hearing it. ''Will you stay?''

 _ **I will always be here, young one.**_

The black – and Pegasus – start to fade away and the last thing the time traveler sees before the room swings back into vision is the gentle smile directed at him.

His own lips curl into a smile as well.

Finally.

* * *

When Yamaoka and Ogata come for him two hours later, Tenma has managed to compose himself. The bleeding has stopped and he got rid of the worst of it with a towel, but some of the dried blood stubbornly stuck to his skin and eventually he gave up on cleaning it.

There's nothing he can do about the dark red staining his uniform, but right now, that's the least of his worries. He's partly managed to clean the blood from his forehead – a cut, though luckily just a small one, barely more than a scrape – and his hands are mostly unharmed, just a few small scratches.

When the two agents come in, the brunet is sitting quietly on his bed, his bag resting next to him. No one says a word, but the time traveler can't completely stop his sigh of relief when the men lead him out of the room instead of locking the door again.

Yamaoka and Ogata flank him on either side and force him to follow them, even though the quick pace jostles his injuries. Tenma grits his teeth against the pain as he stumbles along with the two men. His vision swims in and out of focus and the world almost seems to sway around him.

''Keep up!'' orders one of the agents – Yamaoka – harshly when he almost falls, and gives him a rough push. The brunet can barely contain his pained cry and instead focuses on putting one foot in front of the other.

A concerned warmth brushes along the surface of his skin, the unspoken words echoing in his mind. _**You can do it.**_ Tenma smiles tiredly at the gentle words of encouragement, reaching out to his Keshin's strength, which Pegasus is all too happy to give him.

They move on, through the cool, shadowed halls of Fifth Sector's headquarters, and the time traveler starts moving on autopilot after a while, the motions of walking and breathing turning into a single, dazed blur.

After a while, however, the two agents stop moving and force him to stand still. Tired grey eyes lift to inspect his new surroundings. They're in a hall similar to the rest of the building, but this one has high windows every twelve feet, the natural light making it brighter than the other hallways.

In front of them is a door, which one of the agents opens. Sunlight streams inside and suddenly Tenma is pushed forward again. He barely catches himself and stumbles forward, black spots dancing in his vision. Through his rushed hearing, he can hear the two men laugh behind him as one of them says, ''good luck making it to the stadium on time, brat.'' Then the door is slammed shut with a loud bang.

The time traveler takes a deep breath, trying to focus his vision through the dizziness in his head. When he can see more or less correctly again, he slowly lifts his head to look at his new surroundings.

He's standing in a small alley, with what seems to be a larger street to his right. Dread settles into his stomach. The two agents have dumped him at a side entrance of the Fifth Sector headquarters, with who knows how much time until the match starts and no possible transport to the stadium.

Tenma almost falls to his knees as the realization of how utterly hopeless this situation is crashes over him.

Even if he makes it to the stadium on time, he'll be exhausted by the time he gets there, coupled with his injuries…

Pegasus cries out in anger, the heat under his skin rising along with his Keshin's fury. _**Those bastards! This is sabotage!**_

''I know,'' mutters the time traveler under his breath. ''But… I have no choice. I _need_ to be there, if I'm not… Raimon's performance will be off because they'll be worried.'' Sabotage, indeed.

But what other choice does he have? If he doesn't show up, Raimon won't be able to play to the best of their abilities, and they can't risk being any less than perfect against Genei Academy. The fate of the revolution rests on his presence.

For a moment, Tenma thinks about contacting the rest of Soar, but then ignores the idea. Waiting for them will only take more time, time he can't allow to slip away.

So instead, with heavy heart, he tightens his grip on the strap of his bag and moves towards the end of the alley, stepping onto the mostly abandoned street.

Then he starts walking.

* * *

''Coach…''

Aphrodi looks up sharply at Kishibe's call from where he was talking to the driver of the Kidokawa Seishuu bus. Something in the captain's voice, so hesitant and careful, causes alarm bells to start ringing in his head. ''Kishibe? What is it?''

Kidokawa's captain is staring out of the window next to his seat, his expression a mix of confusion and concern. ''I think… isn't that Raimon's Matsukaze?''

''What?'' that makes absolutely no sense. Last thing Aphrodi heard about that boy was that he was taken into custody by Fifth Sector again. It's insane to think that he'd be here, barely half an hour before the start of the Raimon-Genei match. Fifth Sector would've made sure he was in time for the game to start.

However, Kishibe is not one to make mistakes and the coach doubts that looking would hurt, so he makes his way to one of the windows and stares out. A small figure, dressed in a bright yellow uniform and with a head of brown hair, is walking on the sidewalk.

''That _is_ Matsukaze,'' mutters Aphrodi, confusion and alarm coloring his voice. What would a Raimon player be doing here? Then he notices something else – the figure almost seems out of balance, but everything he's seen of the young player proves how perfectly in tune he is with his body. Kidokawa's coach narrows his eyes. ''Something's wrong.''

''Coach?'' asks Kishibe, mirroring his teammates' confused expressions.

Aphrodi, however, is already turning to the driver. ''Stop the bus!'' he orders.

The driver complies and before the vehicle has even completely stilled, Kidokawa Seishuu's coach is already moving to the door. It slides open and he steps out, sprinting towards the figure stumbling on the sidewalk.

Aphrodi's mouth falls open and his eyes widen when he takes in the sight of the brunet. The boy's arms and legs are covered in black, purple, red and yellow spots, creating a canvas of sickening colors. The left side of his face is covered in dried blood, although it seems like someone tried to clean it, and more bruises can be seen underneath it. His entire left arm is covered in blood that has only been half washed off and so are both his hands, staining the bright cheerful yellow of his uniform a dark crimson.

''Oh my god,'' whispers the Kidokawa Seishuu coach, barely remembering how to breathe. _''Matsukaze?''_

The brunet sways. ''A-Aphrodi-san?'' he mutters, his eyes dazed. Whether it is from exhaustion or from pain, the coach doesn't know.

As the shock wears off, Aphrodi's red eyes narrow in barely withheld fury. ''Did Fifth Sector do this?'' he asks, his voice tight as he fights to retain the frail control on his emotions. Tenma nods and the coach balls his fists furiously. ''This time they went too far,'' he hisses, almost to himself. _''They went too far.''_

The brunet doesn't respond and instead sways again. Aphrodi lunges forward and catches him, wincing at the pained gasp the action causes. Kidokawa's coach lessens his grip and attempts to give the boy a smile. ''They didn't even arrange transport for you?'' at the negative answer, he grimaces. ''We're on our way to the stadium, we can give you a lift… and take care of those injuries, too,'' he says gently.

His breath catches at the overwhelming amount of gratefulness on the brunet's face. ''Thank you,'' whispers Tenma, ''thank you _so much.''_

Aphrodi grits his teeth. ''Don't mention it,'' he mutters and then carefully helps the time traveler to the Kidokawa Seishuu bus. The two of them enter, the coach keeping a careful hand on the brunet's back to support him, and Aphrodi addresses his team. ''Someone get the first aid kit!''

''Coach, wha- _Matsukaze?!''_ Kishibe, who was about to stand up, freezes at the sight of the brunet, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with shock.

''What the hell,'' whispers Sousuke, stunned, and his shock is mirrored by the rest of his team. When Tenma sways again, however, the forward quickly puts it to the back of his mind and instead grabs the first aid kit.

The forward's actions cause his teammates to come back to the present as well, and Kishibe quickly jumps forward to help his coach support the brunet. They bring him to one of the empty seats, where the time traveler gratefully sags down.

Aphrodi gives Sousuke a short nod when the forward brings him the first aid kit. He quickly orders the driver to continue to Pinball Stadium and then focuses on the brunet's wounds. His arm is definitely the worst and when the coach takes a better look at it, he grimaces.

He carefully inspects the cuts, while softly asking his players to get a bowl of water. They have to improvise a bit, but they finally fulfill his request by filling an empty bowl that was part of someone's bento with water from their water bottles. It's not the best, but it will have to do.

Once that problem has been dealt with, Aphrodi carefully sets to cleaning the dried blood away on Tenma's arm, hands and head. When that's done he can finally take a good look at the wounds. They're not as deep as the coach first feared, luckily, but they're still proof of that Fifth Sector went _too far._

He sighs and instead sets to cleaning the injuries with disinfectant, wincing whenever the brunet whimpers in pain. Once that's done the coach quickly wraps his arm, mentally relieved at the first aid course he took a few years back, and then does the same with both of the brunet's hands.

''Not too bad,'' he mutters finally. ''Stitches aren't necessary, thank god, and it wasn't as bad as I feared.'' His team sighs in relief at that, but Aphrodi knows his task isn't done yet. ''Matsukaze,'' he calls gently and grey eyes flicker to his own. ''I need to take a look at your head, is that okay?''

The brunet gives a nod and Aphrodi mentally sighs in relief at the quick response. ''I need you to answer a few questions for me, can you do that?'' when the brunet nods again, the coach gives him a smile. ''What's your name?''

''Matsukaze Tenma,'' mutters the boy.

''Good. Do you know where you are?''

It takes him a few seconds to answer this time. ''Considering I can't see the street signs, not really,'' he jokes weakly. ''Other than that, I'm in the Kidokawa Seishuu bus.''

Aphrodi nods, not reprimanding Tenma for his joke – it only shows that he's in his right mind. ''Alright, good. Do you have a headache, blurred vision or are you dizzy?''

''I was,'' says the time traveler. ''Dizzy, I mean. It's better now, though. My vision's fine, but my head hurts.''

That's understandable, considering the bruises and the cut. ''I don't think you have a concussion, that's good,'' says Aphrodi. ''I'm now going to take a look at your head.'' Tenma nods and tries not to move too much when the coach carefully pushes his locks to the side, turning his head this way and that to get a good look at the cut. ''Not too deep, good,'' mutters the man softly. ''Seems like it's just a cut.''

He then cleans and wraps it. The white of the bandages stands out brightly against the brunet's tanned skin and the canvas of colors on the side of his face.

''Thank you,'' says the Raimon player and smiles, though it's not as bright as it usually is.

He seems to be in his right mind, not as dazed and out of it as before. Aphrodi returns the smile, relief swirling in his red gaze, relief that the Kidokawa team seems to share.

''Here,'' says Kishibe, handing the brunet a water bottle. Tenma gratefully accepts it and starts taking small sips, even though he wants to chug it all down at once. ''Are you hungry?'' asks the Kidokawa captain after a moment. ''When's the last time you ate?''

''Dinner yesterday.''

Well, that could be worse. Even so, Sousuke's younger brother, Yoshihiko, offers the brunet his bento. ''Thank you,'' mutters the Raimon player and gratefully starts to eat, only now really noticing his hunger.

The rest of the ride is mostly spend in silence. ''We're here, Afuro,'' says the driver after a while and finds a place to park the bus, despite the many cars and other busses on the terrain.

''Let's go,'' orders Aphrodi, nodding in approval when he sees both Sousuke and Kishibe support Tenma, though the brunet almost immediately manages to stand on his own.

They file out and the Kidokawa team surrounds the brunet almost without realizing it, to hide him from view. Like that they enter the stadium and Aphrodi almost instantly pulls them to the side once they're inside. ''Alright, Kishibe, take the team and find your places,'' he tells the captain. ''I'll take Matsukaze to his team.''

The players nod in agreement and leave, while Aphrodi quickly guides the brunet to one of the smaller corridors. He's never been at this stadium before, but there are enough signs to point them in the right direction.

They walk through the silent halls towards the field – the teams must be there by now – and Aphrodi is silently relieved to see the brunet walking without help and the sharp look in his eyes.

''How are you feeling?''

Tenma gives him a sharp smile. ''Way better,'' he answers. ''Thank you so much, Aphrodi-san, if you hadn't been there, I don't even want to know what would've happened.''

It seems that the half hour to the stadium was enough of a rest for him, but the coach is still worried. ''That's good,'' he says instead of wasting words on his worries. ''Fifth Sector went too far this time. They won't get away with this.''

Tenma nods but doesn't answer, a dark look crossing his face. Aphrodi notices it and stays quiet, respecting the teen's privacy.

Soon enough they reach the field, where both teams are indeed already gathered at their benches. As the stone beneath their feet changes to grass and the relative darkness of the corridors changes to a blinding light, Aphrodi keeps a careful eye on the boy next to him. Fortunately he's not overwhelmed by the change in scenery and the coach can relax just a little bit.

Theyr're only halfway to Raimon's bench when they're noticed by the commentator. _''Coach Aphrodi of Kidokawa Seishuu just stepped onto the field!''_ he calls and Aphrodi sees the big screens on both sides of the stadium change to show his own face. _''And it seems that player Matsukaze is- dear lord, is that blood?!''_

The loud screams of the audience change from excited to horrified when the screens show Tenma. The bright stadium lights make the bruises stand out even sharper against his tanned skin, and despite the bandages covering most of them, many are still visible. The yellow of his uniform contrasts sharply with the red staining it.

Despite the sudden attention, Tenma keeps his face straight. It crumbles, however, the second he sees his team running towards him. He quickens his step and it takes only a few seconds before the team is reunited.

'' _Tenma,''_ whispers Shindou, his voice shaky, and his horrified eyes take in the brunet's beaten up form. Then he lunges forward to grab the brunet in a hug. Despite the rash movement, the arms wrapping around the younger boy's frame are incredibly gentle, as if the slightest brush could shatter him.

Tenma returns the hug desperately, clutching the back of the game maker's shirt. The rest of the team doesn't need any more encouragement and soon they're caught in one huge group hug. No one mentions the way all of them are trembling, and if anyone catches the sound of their shaky breathing, they don't bother pointing it out.

Eventually the team breaks the embrace and Tenma pulls away from Shindou. The game maker lets him, albeit reluctantly, but keeps a protective arm wrapped around the brunet's shoulders loosely.

''You look terrible,'' says Tsurugi, breaking the silence that has fallen between the group. His voice is a little uneven but no one says anything about it.

Tenma laughs weakly. ''Thanks, I've put a lot of effort into this look,'' he jokes softly and a few of his friends crack a smile at that. ''I've missed you.''

Shindou's grip on his shoulders tightens just the slightest bit. ''We've missed you too,'' he tells the younger boy, voice tight. ''How are you feeling?''

The time traveler smiles reassuringly and though it looks tired, the genuineness behind it reassures his team. ''Way better after Kidokawa Seishuu helped me.''

Kidou, who has kept silent until then, speaks up. ''What happened?'' he asks Aphrodi.

The other coach shakes his head. ''We were on our way to the match when one of my players noticed Matsukaze, running on the sidewalk in the direction of the stadium,'' he tells, his voice filled with barely contained fury. ''We stopped and I noticed the state he was in.'' He shoots Tenma a quick look, who smiles gratefully. ''I couldn't just let him _walk_ to the stadium in that state – Fifth Sector didn't even bother to arrange transport!'' The coach balls his fists furiously. ''I took care of Matsukaze's injuries and when we arrived here, I accompanied him to the field.''

Kidou nods, his expression tight. ''Thank you so much, Aphrodi,'' he says and at the other's nod, he finally addresses Tenma. ''Matsukaze, I'm really glad you're okay, and I know everyone is worried, but the match is starting in a few minutes,'' he states grimly. ''We can't afford to lose after we've come so far. Matsukaze, I want you on bench-''

''No!''

At the sudden outburst from the brunet, all eyes turn to him. ''No,'' repeats Tenma, his eyes burning with determination. ''I want to play.''

'' _What?''_ asks Kurama, shock and concern coming out in the former of anger. ''Tenma are you _insane?_ Have you seen the state you're in?''

The time traveler balls his fists. ''Trust me, senpai, I'm more than aware of my own condition,'' he states sharply and Kurama's expression turns to one of guilt. ''But I can't sit out now,'' continues Tenma, gazing at Kidou. ''That's what they want. If I do that, I'll admit defeat and they'll have won. I _won't_ let that happen.''

Raimon's coach still doesn't look convinced and the brunet bites on his lip. _''Please_ coach, please let me do this,'' he begs, not caring about his methods anymore. He _needs_ to play in this match.

''Tenma!'' protests Shindou, throwing a desperate look at Teikoku's commander. ''Coach, you can't let him play!''

The game maker tightens his grip on Tenma's shoulders, and the rest of the team seems as unwilling as their captain to allow the brunet out of their sight. The brunet in question, however, places a hand on Shindou's arm, catching the older boy's attention. ''Shindou-senpai, please,'' he says softly, genuinely. ''I'll be alright. Please, let me do this.'' He directs his last words at their coach.

Kidou grits his teeth and then sighs, relenting when he sees the resolve in the time traveler's eyes. ''Fine,'' he admits finally, knowing Tenma won't back down on this, ''but the minute I think you can't handle it, I'll bench you. Understood?''

Tenma nods, smiling in relief and gratefulness, even as he ignores the heavy, worried stares of his friends. ''That's all I'm asking,'' he answers. ''Thank you.''

The coach shakes his head. ''Don't thank me. Now go warm up, before I change my mind.''

* * *

'' _Both teams are getting in position and the match will begin momentarily,''_ announces the commentator over the loud cheering of the audience. _''Genei Academy is using a familiar formation, it seems. As for Raimon… wha- Matsukaze is in the starting lineup?! What is coach Kidou thinking?! Can Matsukaze even play with those injuries?''_

Tenma grimaces at the attention. ''I can,'' he whispers to himself, barely audible. ''I have to.''

Pegasus' warmth rushes beneath his skin, excitement echoing through every corner of his Keshin **.** _ **I will fight with you, as I always have.**_

The brunet's grimace turns into a soft smile. ''Thank you, Pegasus.'' Glowing blue eyes narrow in determination. _'It's finally time for the real party to start.'_

A whistle, followed by Genei's kickoff, and the match starts.

Raimon almost immediately steals the ball and their passes connect. Tenma grits his teeth as fights a wave of lightheadedness, ignoring it in favor of throwing a wary look at the colored marks on the field – he didn't have time to warn his team about Pinball Stadium 'extras', and it surely won't take long for them to find out the hard way.

That suspicion is confirmed when Shindou passes, or tries to pass, and one of the blue circles on the ground flies up, revealing the bumper beneath. The ball hits it and rebounds, and the captain can barely dodge it.

'' _This is Pinball Stadium's special function, jet bumpers!''_ calls the commentator as Raimon is left speechless by what just happened. _''The match continues with Genei Academy's throw-in!_ _''_

The game goes on, but not in Raimon's favor. Genei Academy clearly knows about the Stadium's patterns, for they can easily dodge it, while their opponents struggle to keep up.

Nishiki gets the ball and moves through Genei's defense, making a shoot. It heads towards the goal-

Until the orange lines on the field raise up and hit it, backfiring the shot. _''This time it's the flippers!''_

Genei gets control of the wayward ball and it's passed to Mahoro, who doesn't hesitate to move towards Raimon's defense. Amagi meets him halfway, trying to stop him, but the captain of the other team passes him with his unbelievable dribbling. Kurumada, however, comes out of nowhere and kicks the ball away with a sliding, and it flies over the sideline.

Raimon gathers together on their half. ''This might be cause for concern,'' mutters Shindou as he glances at the glowing field. ''Those bumpers and flippers are troublesome.''

His assessment is met with agreeing nods. ''What about those arrows?'' asks Tenma, subtly hinting at the field's other special features. ''They could have a special feature too.''

Shindou nods. ''You're right… we have no idea where the ball will go like this.''

Their impromptu meeting is cut short when the match continues with another throw-in for Genei. Their opponents finally seem to get serious and Tenma narrows his eyes when they start using the bumpers to assist them.

The ball is shot towards Raimon's goal, flying over the arrows and speeding up when they start to glow. _''Shiranui uses the accelerator belts to speed up the ball!''_ Sangoku manages to catch it with relative ease, already on guard after the other features of this particular field were revealed.

The game continues and Genei easily gets the upper hand by using their knowledge of the field. They use the bumpers to make passes, too fast and sudden for Raimon to interfere. Tenma grits his teeth as he tries to keep up, but it's been too long since he played on this field, causing him to be at the same disadvantage as his teammates.

His muscles burn, most likely from Ogata and Yamaoka's many beatings, and while it doesn't stop him, it's a huge distraction. Coupled with the lightheadedness and the sharp pain in his arm and hands, he's lucky he can keep up with the game like he is, and that's without counting the dizziness plaguing him – bearable, but extremely annoying.

And then the ball is passed to Mahoro.

Genei's captain races towards Raimon's goal, but Amagi moves in his way. ''I won't let you!''

The redhead narrows his eyes. ''You can't stop me!'' his surroundings darken, while the ball starts glowing with an eerie green fire. **''Phantom Shot!''** the ball disappears and reappears in several places, each time gaining more power, and then shoots forward.

Amagi punches the ground. **''Viva! The Great Wall of China!''** the fortress rises up, but when the ball reaches the stone wall, it disappears and fades back into existence behind it, harmlessly passing through the hissatsu.

Sangoku jumps up. **''Fence of Gaia!''**

But again, the ball merely fades in and out of existence, hitting the net of the goal with seemingly childlike ease.

'' _Goal! Mahoro's unstoppable Phantom Shot does it again!''_

Tenma frowns, taking note of Raimon's disbelief. He has to admit, seeing the miracle shot is still weird, even though he's seen it many times before, because really…

How?

Do the rules of physics not apply to soccer or something?

Clearly not.

The brunet shakes that thought away when the match continues. _'No time for that now. We have to turn the score around… and I know just the way.'_

Like before, it starts with Genei having the upper hand, until Shindou manages to steal the ball back. The captain makes a short pass to Hamano, and it seems that's all the team needs to understand his thought process.

Raimon finally manages to keep the ball in their possession by using short passes to avoid the bumpers. Hamano passes to Nishiki, who passes back to Shindou, who passes to Kurama.

The forward moves towards the goal, but Genei's defense won't let him through. Gritting his teeth, Kurama glances around for one of his teammates. ''Tenma!''

The brunet grins.

Genei's defenders try to stop him, but Tenma pushes his physical weakness aside for now and breaking past them is too easy. He glances around, but both Tsurugi and Kurama are too far away and he's already too close to the goal.

He'll just have to do it himself, then.

A familiar fire courses through his veins, crawling beneath his skin, and for the first time in almost two months, he gives it free reign instead of caging it. It _roars_ as it bursts free, burning beneath his skin like a forest fire, and _explodes._

Red darkness swirls around him, sharp like knives. Wings form behind him, a cloud of energy rising into the sky, and his Keshin forms in all its white and red glory, blue eyes glowing ferociously.

'' **Demon God Pegasus!''**

For the first time in over two months, his Keshin – although incomplete – forms behind him. Its power courses through the brunet's veins, wild and rampaging like a spooked animal, and Tenma takes a moment to simply _stare_ at Pegasus.

Gone is the gentle blue aura, instead replaced by one of dark scarlet, whipping around both him and his Keshin and roaring like a storm. More noticeable, however, are the chains – they are wrapped around his Keshin's arms and torso, glowing an angry red, extending outside and fading out of sight.

The time traveler grimaces but shakes it off, for now. Instead he continues running, trying to keep the power trying to claw its way to the surface contained.

The wide-eyed shock from both Raimon and Genei is impossible to miss, but the brunet doesn't pay it any attention, instead focusing on pushing the energy of his Keshin _outwards_ , towards the ball.

It comes with the same ease it did in the future, but the extra power – clawing around itself as if it'll rip anything apart that will stand in its way – is something else entirely, and it steals his breath away.

'' **Charging!''** Pegasus dissolves into bright golden light that swirls around him for a moment, before racing towards the ball and surrounding it. **''Hypercane!''** the goldish white light ripples out of the ball and towards the surrounding air, swirling like a typhoon of blinding light.

Tenma spins, one leg outstretched, and kicks the ball with all the strength he has, throwing in his own bodyweight. He fights against the overwhelming Keshin energy for a few seconds, and for a moment the world seems to hold its breath – the field and wind surrounding both player and ball a mix of pure white and shimmering gold, unmoving with the exception of the air flaring around it – and then the brunet's strength wins out, turning the force of the ball in the opposite direction, and it flies towards the goal, so fast it's barely more than a blur of light.

Genei's keeper is prepared for it, however, and a dark shadow bubbles underneath his feet. He reaches out, shadows filling his outstretched hand. **''Shadow Grab!''**

The dark matter gets a hold on the ball and tries to slow it down, but within a second, the Keshin-charged shot wins out and blows into the goal.

'' _GOAL! Matsukaze reveals his Keshin, Demon God Pegasus, and uses a completely unknown technique – Charging! And was that Keshin_ chained?! _That hasn't been seen in the Holy Road for years! Just what is the meaning of this?!''_

Tenma cannot completely hide his grin as he moves back to his own half, where his team is waiting him with their mouths wide open and their eyes showing their absolute disbelief. Fire burns beneath the brunet's skin, heightening his senses until he's aware of every flash of light, every shout, and he takes a few moments to breathe through it.

Once he's reached his team, the time traveler can barely tell them a cheerful ''surprise!'' before he breaks down laughing at their stunned faces.

''Tenma- wha- how… your Keshin, when did you…?''

At Shindou's incoherent mumble, the brunet finally takes mercy on them, even though he doesn't bother to hide his cheeky smile. ''Fifth Sector sucks,'' he announces, ''but without their _delightful_ treatment, Pegasus never would've broken free again.'' And he holds up his bandaged hands.

''What…'' Sangoku stares at him, a mix of wonder, concern and exasperation on his face. ''You mean that by hurting you, they released your Keshin? How?''

Tenma sobers a little, his grin shrinking to a grimace. ''An outside threat,'' he explains quietly, and he easily notices the way his friends' eyes darken. ''The shock and pain was enough for my Keshin energy to focus on fighting whatever it was that threatened me, instead of continuing to fight itself. Mostly.''

His uneasiness is shared by his team. ''Ah man,'' mutters Hamano under his breath, although they can all hear it, ''and here I was hoping for a solution without any drawbacks.''

The brunet smiles humorlessly. ''So was I, but, well… I'm at least glad Pegasus has stopped acting like a bitch.''

There are some snorts at that comment, and while Shinsuke chokes on air, Tsurugi gently cuffs the time traveler on the head, mindful of his injuries. ''Only you would describe it that way.'' Orange eyes narrow at him. ''Besides, your Keshin- Pegasus, it's still chained, isn't it?''

Tenma grimaces, and so does most of the rest of his team. ''Yeah, but it's… better now,'' he says quietly. ''As you can see, I can now actually use it.'' At the worried looks he gets, he gives his friends a reassuring smile. ''We can figure it out later.''

No one seems to like that solution, but they don't really have a choice. Tsurugi, clearly looking for a way to change the subject, speaks the first thing to come to mind. ''So, what was that technique you used?''

''Yeah!'' agrees Shinsuke, eagerly taking the chance to turn away from the more concerning subject. ''It was so amazing! I've never seen anything like it before!''

Tenma's cheeky smile is back.

''Keshin Charging, an offensive Keshin Projection,'' he says simply. ''You focus all your Keshin energy on the ball, instead of leaving so much free – that's a huge waste, y'know? Charging is way more refined than the stuff everyone else does, it wins even faster than Lancelot.'' At Tsurugi's sharpening gaze, the brunet gives him a cheesy wink. ''I'll teach you how to do it later, 'kay? For now, there's still some time left in the first half.''

Tsurugi nods slowly, the look in his eyes promising Tenma he'll hold him to that. The brunet grins at him and the striker's gaze softens slightly, the message behind it clear.

( _Because it's obvious, even if Tsurugi would never let the words pass his lips – the gratefulness, the relief at seeing Tenma obviously feeling better._ )

''Will you be alright?'' asks Shindou, glancing at the bandages on the brunet's arm and hands. ''If you can't handle it, then there's nothing wrong in taking a break.''

The time traveler nods. ''Yeah, it's fine,'' he says, shooting the captain a fond, reassuring smile. ''Trust me, Pegasus' energy more than makes up for the pain.'' And it's true – the burning of the bruises on his skin is almost completely gone, drowned out by the rush of fire in his veins, and his mind has sharpened enough to get rid of the dizziness plaguing him only a while ago.

Shindou chews on his lip, but gives a steady nod. Then he turns to the rest of the team. ''Alright, just a little time left! Let's make this point count!''

His determination is echoed by the others. ''Yeah!''

''Let's win this!''

* * *

 **Ah, so much happened this chapter!**

 **Pegasus' return! Raimon's reunion! The start of the Genei match!**

 **I am going to enjoy your reactions _so much._**

 **Did I throw Tenma against a mirror? Yes I did. Is it going to leave scars? Why yes. Am I cruel for this? Absolutely. Is Archie going to murder me? Since I won't see her anytime soon, I should hope not. Also, she already knows this part anyway XD**

 **Next chapter: the match continues!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	32. Chapter 31

**Okay, so today is quite a special day.**

 **Today, it's exactly two years ago since I started uploading Accidental Reverse officially. Two years and I've reached Arc 3... well, in another four I might have finished this! XD Seriously though, I never thought I'd get this far... jeez, it's been a wild ride, huh?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to upload on this particular day because I thought it'd be funny to have exactly two years between the first and (current) last update.**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **Thank you! Tenma will have to wait a bit longer for Pegasus to be fully released, yes. I am planning on doing Chrono Stone and Galaxy, as well, although I could always change my mind.**

 ** _Ryuamy:_** **Hello! I'm glad you liked it! ^.^ I don't actually have an update schedule, mostly a ''between ten and twenty days'' rule, although I don't always keep it. Of course, that's without counting the time between Arcs. Anyway, you should mostly expect updates every two weeks, give or take a few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **Hey Nishika, glad you liked it! Senguuji is very careless, yes, because he believes himself to be untouchable – he's not the Holy Emperor, the 'public' enemy so to speak, so he doesn't think anyone would ever target him. Besides, Tenma is a kid and Senguujin doesn't believe his word will have much impact. Why would they let Tenma walk to the stadium? Sabotage. It's a dirty move, honestly, but a successful one – they 'kept their promise' of letting him go before the match, but they still sabotage Raimon by not 'returning' Tenma (because Raimon obviously doesn't know what happened, that Tenma is free, and even if he were to call them or something, they'd still worry and be unfocused during the match). Charging isn't a shoot but a Keshin Projection like Keshin Armed, I described it somewhere in chapter 12 or 13, I think. Tenma's sense of humor is strange, or at least chaotic, but Raimon is getting used to it XD No, Senguuji doesn't have any idea about Tenma being connected to Soar, this was sorely because he wanted to know more about Souls and he didn't think Ishido did enough. Archie's test week went great too, we both finished this year with great scores! My holidays have officially started today (and I was free most of last week) so I'm very happy. Going on holiday soon, though (I'll warn you, I won't have wifi so there won't be any updates for the next three to four weeks, most likely, unless I'm feeling nice and update next week). Also, do you know the meaning of this date? It's been exactly two years since I first published this story! Random fact XD**

 ** _damianjeurissen:_** **Well, Gryphon can't be used without Maestro and Lancelot, but there's a chance it'll show up anyway. Haven't really decided yet.**

 ** _Zeaphir:_** **I'm glad you liked it! More about Tenma and Pegasus' situation later, and also the reaction of others… I won't spoil anymore than that, though! Worry about their survival… maybe a little bit? XD You _didn't_ count the days, hm? Well, if you say so… ah, Raimon is really protective, aren't they? Anyway, enjoy! Also I'll PM you tomorrow!**

 ** _LaLaLa:_** **Welcome back! He would, yes. In fact, he did~! Thank you, I've been planning Pegasus' sort-of-return for a while now. Ahahahaha the power of feels :D Yes only more talking to himself. Does Tenma even have sanity left- I mean, Aphrodi to the rescue (for now MUHAHAHA). I love protective Raimon too XD Nope, Fifth will indeed get a lot of backlash. _Bad_ backlash. To be honest I'm still debating how much future knowledge Raimon would have (I love the idea of them not knowing Tenma is from the future yet, but, come on. Chrono Stone. Not even Raimon can be _that_ dense. Meh, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it). About the Soar thing… you'll have to wait and see how they handle that~ I'm not sadistic, I'm just misunderstood! *sniffs* Archerr always says the same thing, it's not fair. All my friends say it. I don't understand why, I'm perfectly innocent. Isn't everyone a sucker for angst tho, I know I certainly am. Yes, my holidays officially started today! Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Shiranai Atsune:_** **Thank you! ^.^**

 ** _Jack87:_** **Thanks for the support, it means a lot to me!**

 ** _Eeveeobseser:_** **Oh, hello again! Yes, we'll get more of Pegasus soon (AKA after this match is done). I can't very well write heavy angst without adding in some fluff to make it worse next time it gets angsty- I mean, of course I'd add in fluff, why wouldn't I? XD Ahahaha poor Tenma indeed… thank you!**

 ** _shiho59:_** **Ahaha, it seems Pegasus has a fan XD I'm glad you liked it! Soar will show up soon and Senguuji… well, you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _FlameRaining:_** **Aphrodi is awesome. Tenma can't take care of himself. Both of these are fact. Ahahahaha Kidou's not _that_ bad… I think… well, let's hope Tenma will never get into a situation where we'll find out, hm? Completely right about Shindou though! XD**

 ** _Guest:_** **Thank you! I'd tell you to wait for the chapters describing the movie, and I will… because I have not written it yet. So I don't know what will happen :'D**

 ** _Luminous Kushina:_** **I'm glad it was up to your standards! Enjoy!**

 ** _7Yacoub:_** **Yeah, Aphrodi was kind of random… I mean, he's awesome, but he did show up most of the time without any real introduction (or at least, there wasn't in the Dutch version, he literally just dropped in being like ''HEY GUESS WHO'S NOT A BAD GUY ANYMORE, SEE MY FABULOUS HAIR''). Scars relevant to the plot… not sure yet, they'll at least lead to more protective Raimon, but otherwise I haven't really any plans for it yet (well, I do, but they're mostly about Raimon being extra vigilant around Tenma – AKA protective). Well, the ''Chained Keshin'' was _actually_ something that I hadn't planned on. So it… wasn't inspired by anything, really. It _is_ similar to Zanark's Keshin, but not entirely the same – I'll go into details during the Chrono Stone rewrite, but to put it simply, his Keshin _is_ Chained, only in another way (and there's a different way of freeing it, too). You're right about more angst, though! XD Ah, Tenma vs Taiyou – that'll still take a while, though, first the movie! And don't worry about the mistakes! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter! Also, there's an important note at the end of it, so don't forget to read that!**

* * *

 **Accidental Reverse Arc 3**

* * *

There are only a few minutes left in the first half when Genei gets the ball again.

Raimon fights back with everything they have, but even with the current tie, they're still at a disadvantage with Pinball Stadium's field. They try, but they simply can't keep up when their opponents know exactly how to deal with the bumpers and flippers.

So no one is surprised when Mahoro gets the ball again and even though they try to steal it back, Genei's captain is simply too good.

''I won't let you!'' Amagi, their last line of defense, jumps into the way and slams his fist on the ground. **''Viva!''** the familiar fortress rises up into the sky. **''The Great Wall of China!''**

Mahoro isn't deterred in the slightest by the resistance. ''I've told you already, it's useless!'' he calls forth his green, eerie fire. **''Phantom Shot!''**

Again, the ball simply fades out of existence before Amagi's Wall, reappearing behind it and continuing on its way as if it's nothing, flying towards the goal. Sangoku jumps and reaches out, and he would've stopped it if it didn't disappear again, just to appear behind him and hit the net.

A whistle, followed by another two.

'' _With Mahoro's goal, the first half ends with 2-1!''_

Both teams start moving back towards their benches, and Tenma drops gratefully down on the grass when he reaches Raimon's. Midori, for once, doesn't throw him a water bottle and instead hands it to him like a normal person – perks of being injured. ''Thank you,'' he says, already gulping down the contents.

Tsurugi sits down next to him. ''I think,'' he announces loudly enough for the entire team to hear, although his words are meant for the brunet, ''that we need to talk.''

Raimon seems to agree with that, if the way they settle down around their two teammates is any indication. Haruna and the managers are clearly in agreement, and Kidou and Aphrodi – who apparently has permission to stay at Raimon's bench – both don't bother to interrupt. In fact, they seem to share Tsurugi's sentiment.

Tenma sighs and leans back. He was afraid of this.

 _ **Young one, if you lie to them or somehow avoid this topic, I will not do anything to interfere when they catch you. In fact, I will even lend my assistance.**_

The brunet almost snorts at that. _'Traitor.'_

On the outside, however, he merely breathes out slowly and looks up at the high ceiling. ''Well, where to start? Fifth Sector came to pick me up during training, as you know. We stopped at Aki-nee's house to get some of my stuff and then they brought me to, what I presume is, their headquarters here in Tokyo.''

There's a tension to the air no one points out, but everyone is aware of.

''Did you meet the Holy Emperor again?'' asks Kidou, taking the brunet – and the other teenagers – by surprise. So far, the man hasn't pried into Tenma's meetings with Fifth Sector, but it seems he is taking his role as coach seriously after the most recent developments.

The time traveler shakes his head. ''It wasn't Ishido, it was one of the Council men,'' he admits quietly, a faraway look in his gaze. ''I was brought to the man's office and his agents knocked me out. There were two of them, Ogata and Yamaoka,'' he adds, absentmindedly rubbing one of the bruises on his uncovered arm. ''When I woke up, the Council man confronted me again. I told him that if he wanted to look so much like a classic cartoon villain, he should get a cat.''

Someone chokes. It's probably Aphrodi.

''Why would you say something so stupid?'' deadpans Tsurugi.

Most of their teammates seem to share the forward's exasperation.

Huh. He's getting predictable.

Well, that's no fun.

Reminding himself to rectify that later, Tenma puts it out of his mind for now to answer his friend's question. ''Cats do wonders for your image,'' he throws back. ''I'm serious, if you ever have to act like a villain, get a cat. Did you know our principal has a cat? It's only more proof that he's an evil basta-''

''Tenma, focus,'' reprimands Shindou and he has a Look ( _with a capital L_ ) that convinces the brunet it's best to do as he suggest.

''Right. Anyway, Mr. Cartoon Villain then proceeded to interrogate me, wanted to know about my Soul. I stayed quiet and while he didn't like that, there weren't any real consequences-'' because Tenma knows his team very well and he's already sure that their protectiveness will be impossible to deal with when they reach the end of the story, no need for them to know about the punishment for ignoring a question- ''so it wasn't a real problem, until the last day.''

He involuntarily shivers when he remembers the shattering of glass and the searing _agony._

It seems his short moment of weakness doesn't go unnoticed, for Tsurugi, of all people, places a gentle hand on his shoulder, the unspoken words of _we're here_ conveyed through that single gesture.

Tenma shoots his friend a quick smile, a silent message that he's fine. ''The last day, the man got… mad, at the lack of progress.'' His voice is suddenly a lot quieter now and he can't bring himself to care about it. ''Before the daily interrogation, he ordered his agents to convince me to answer. That's where these come from.''

He taps softly on one of the bruises, and the tightening of his teammates' expressions tells him his suspicion was correct – they're never going to let him out of their sight after this.

Tenma shrugs a little uncomfortable, wishing he could play this down, but knowing it's impossible. ''After that, he threatened to keep me from getting to the match today. Sabotage, I know,'' he mutters quickly when he notices the anger his words cause, ''but he seemed pretty sure and I wasn't about to test him. So I… talked.''

Kidou's eyes narrow behind his goggles. ''How much does he know?''

The brunet glances at him. ''Half-truths are always the best lies, coach.''

''You-'' Shinsuke stares at him incredulously, his expression mirrored by their other teammates, ''you _lied_ to him?''

Tenma fakes an offended expression, but the twitching of his lips gives him away. ''What's so surprising about that? It's almost like you were expecting me to tell the truth!''

There are a few laughs at that, but Shindou's voice pulls them back to the topic at hand. ''And then?''

The time traveler sobers again, giving a short sigh. ''Well, it seemed alright after that, but this morning, one of the agents – Yamaoka – came, much earlier than he should've if he was going to escort me to the stadium.''

He winces.

This is it.

''He…'' Tenma swallows, no going back now. ''He threw me against a mirror.''

For a second, there's merely a stunned silence, which only makes the wait for the inevitable explosion all the worse.

Then Aphrodi curses softly under his breath, and it seems that's all that's needed for Raimon to turn absolutely murderous.

Tenma shies away from their furious exclamations – not even Sangoku is bothering to reprimand the team about cursing, for he's too busy gritting his teeth and clenching his fists to care – because even though he knows it's not directed at him, that knowledge doesn't particularly reassure him in the face of their anger.

''Those fucking bastards-!''

''How _dare_ they?!''

''Unforgivable!''

While the teenagers are barely able to keep themselves from going to Fifth Sector's headquarters right this second and burn it down, Kidou and Aphrodi both have the same grim expression, and even Haruna seems to struggle not to do anything rash.

''Guys,'' Tenma tries to get their attention, but they're not listening. ''Guys!'' his half-shout finally draws their eyes to him and the brunet gives them a weak smile. ''Trust me, I know you're mad, I am too… but right now, we need to focus on winning this match. You can scold me and fuss as much as you want to later, but please, let's just make sure we'll win this.''

No one really seems to want to listen to him and the time traveler is almost starting to regret telling them the truth.

Before he can, though, Shindou gives a sharp nod. ''You're right.'' There's still a murderous growl to his voice that he's never used before, but he at least seems to make an effort to get his composure back. ''We need to win this, then we can think about- other things.''

No one seems to like that arrangement, but they all know they can't lose here. If they want to take down Fifth Sector, they need to win every single match – including this one.

''About that,'' says Midori, her jade eyes still filled with fury, even though she's clearly pushing it away in favor of other things, ''we figured something out. Check this.''

Kidou and Aphrodi then proceed to tell the team about what they noticed about the timing on the bumpers and flippers. ''There's a time limit,'' explains Kidokawa Seishuu's coach. ''If the ball is passed over it fast enough, especially when you're standing really close, the bumpers won't be able to rise in time to stop it.''

''The same goes for the flippers,'' adds Kidou. ''With enough speed, it's possible to avoid them.''

Soon enough, their short debriefing is finished. Just in time, too, for the match is about to continue. The team starts moving back to the field, slightly refreshed after their break, and Tenma catches Kidou's gaze. His coach eyes narrow slightly and his voice is low enough so only the two of them will hear it when he speaks. ''We'll talk about your Keshin later.''

The time traveler grimaces but nods, quickly moving onto the field. He has almost reached his position when he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he glances back. ''DQE-senpai?''

Shindou doesn't smile at that, like he usually would. Instead he joins the brunet in walking back towards their positions, a grim tilt to his mouth, and a harsh glint to his gaze. ''Will you be okay?''

The brunet nods. ''I'm fine.''

Dark brown eyes glance at him sharply. ''I'm serious, Tenma. You might think you're fine, but if you don't take care of yourself, your body is going to shut down on you. Don't let that happen.''

With that he walks away.

The brunet is left to frown at the captain's back. _'That was surprisingly… cold.'_

 _ **You cannot blame him, young one,**_ comes Pegasus' soft input. _**He cares about your well-being a great deal, but right now, he is too confused and angry. He doesn't know what to do with his fury, so it is no surprise he lets it out at you.**_

''Can't say I don't deserve it,'' mutters Tenma under his breath and then quickly jogs to his position.

The second half starts with Raimon's kick-off. Their passes connect and within the first two minutes, the ball is passed to Tsurugi.

The forward stops running in front of one of the bumpers, the circle in the ground starting to glow blue, just waiting for the player or the ball to cross it.

''Now!'' shouts Kidou.

Tsurugi kicks the ball into the sky and turns, dark energy surrounding him. **''Death Drop!''** the ball flies towards the bumper, and the blue circle rises up-

-just a second too late to stop it.

''What?!'' Genei's keeper, completely unprepared, tries to stop the shot, but he's too late and the ball flies into the goal.

'' _Raimon ties the score!''_

Genei changes their goalkeeper.

While it causes the Raimon team to wonder, they don't have much time to think about it. The match continues in their favor – with their second point, they seem to finally have gotten their act together on the strange field. However, Genei seems even more determined to stop them and the game is moving so fast it's almost impossible to keep up.

Especially Mahoro is playing roughly and now it's not only Amagi challenging the redhead anymore – Genei's captain is baiting the defender just as much.

Seems like the indifferent captain isn't so indifferent anymore.

Unfortunately, right now that isn't such a good thing.

Raimon brings up their passes, managing to use their momentum to move the ball further towards Genei's half. ''Shindou!'' Nishiki passes the ball to the captain.

Said captain passes to Hamano, and the navy-haired midfielder barely has the chance to get the ball when Mahoro makes a rough sliding. The ball shoots away and the Raimon player falls, crying out in shock.

'' _That was nearly dangerous play!''_

The match continues, but Raimon is having a hard time to keep up. Mahoro, once again, gets the ball, and easily passes Kurama. He races towards Nishiki, but the midfielder is prepared for it. **''Sengoku War God Musashi!''**

Tenma automatically braces himself for the familiar wave of agony.

So it pretty much leaves him speechless for a few moments when it doesn't have him fall to his knees, gasping for air. Instead it washes over him and something _sparks_ underneath his skin. It claws itself to the surface, ripping and tearing through the bonds holding it down, and it's all Tenma can do to hold it down.

He grits his teeth against the _agony_ that comes with it, nowhere near as bad as before but still enough to have him clenching his fists and breathe heavily. Through squinted eyes he catches a glance of his own skin and it's almost enough for him to lose his grip on his Keshin's wild power – because an aura of dark red is rippling violently around him, swirling around his body.

The brunet yanks the angry energy under his control again and instead focuses on the scene in front of him. A cloud of dark indigo is swirling behind Mahoro, shining with light. **''Illusory Daraman Crow!''** a magic circle appears underneath his feet, glowing a faint purple. Crow points her staff at Musashi, and a wave of purple energy rises towards the other Keshin, blowing it away with pure force. Genei's captain takes the chance to pass Nishiki and move to Raimon's goal.

''I'll stop you!'' Amagi shouts furiously.

Mahoro narrows his eyes. ''It's useless! I'll end Raimon's revolution! That is Genei Academy's duty!'' and he uses his Keshin to slam the ball in the direction of the goal.

''Is that what you think?!'' Amagi punches the ground and a familiar fortress rises up. **''Viva! The Great Wall of China!''** the ball slams into the wall, and for a moment it almost seems like it'll be stopped, but then it breaks through, stones following in its path.

'' **Hunter's Net!''**

But the ball is too strong and breaks past the glowing net.

Sangoku jumps and slams his fists into the ground. **''Fence of Gaia!''** the Keshin shot slams into it, but by now it has lost most of its power and it's deflected easily. ''Thanks guys!'' calls the keeper to his friends.

''You were great too, Sangoku!'' returns Amagi, grinning slightly.

But when Mahoro merely glares at him and turns around, the defender's grin is replaced by a conflicted look.

'' _Oh, what's this! Hamano isn't getting up!''_

That pulls everyone's attention to where the midfielder is sitting, holding his knee. ''Are you okay?'' asks Kirino, the first one to reach him, worry in his blue gaze.

''Ah, yeah,'' Hamano rubs the back of his head sheepishly. ''My leg keeps giving out on me…''

That's enough information for the team, and Kurama quickly helps his friend up, supporting him to the sideline. Once they've almost reached it, Midori runs forward and supports Hamano on the other side.

''Aoyama,'' orders Kidou, and the dark-haired teen glances at him. ''Start warming up.''

''H-hai!''

The coach then shares a long look with Kurama, and after a few moments the forward nods. ''Kageyama, change the flow of the game with your kick power.''

Hikaru shoots up when his coach calls his name. ''Yes, sir!''

The two new players wait for Midori, Hamano and Kurama to return. ''Are you okay?'' asks Aoyama worriedly when the three have reached them.

''I'm fine,'' the midfielder tries to reassure him, but the tightness around his eyes tells everyone he's in more pain than he lets on. ''I just can't run…''

''Then you're obviously not fine!'' Midori pulls harshly on his arm.

''Ow, ow! I give, I give!''

The little display relaxes all of them, so much even _Kurama_ cracks a smile, before glancing at the two fresh players and full-out grinning. ''It's yours!''

Shindou gives the two a quick overview of how to best deal with the bumpers, and then the game is continuing. Genei tries to use the bumpers to make passes again, but before their first one even connects, a blur of yellow steals it.

Aoyama doesn't have a second to relax, for the next player is already upon him. He kicks the ball twice. **''Presto Turn!''** he easily passes the boy, already running forward. ''Shindou!''

The captain has the ball for barely a second before passing again. ''Hikaru!''

Hikaru stops the moment the ball lands at his feet, standing directly in front of the flipper. Genei's keeper seems as far from worried as possible, but the young forward doesn't seem bothered by that. He gives the ball a spin, purple light gathering around it, and a glowing sphere of destruction surrounds him. **''Extend Zone!''**

The ball, surrounded by an overwhelming amount of energy, easily passes over the flipper, the system activating a split second too late.

A dark cloud of energy rises up behind the keeper. ''Come! **Gambler Diceman!''** In response, an aura of red flares up around Tenma and he's fighting against the added pain that comes with the wild Keshin power trying to break free.

The power of Extend Zone fights against the Keshin, but it's too strong, and the shot is blocked. Hikaru grits his teeth as he moves back to Raimon's half, but his frustration is eased a little by the encouraging words from his team.

The match continues again.

Mahoro gets the ball.

He races forward, the only one standing between him and the goal being Amagi. ''I'll stop you!''

''You still don't get it?!'' Mahoro's eyes are burning with a furious fire – the stoic striker has completely lost his composure, although he still manages to keep a rational mind. Green fire surrounds him. **''Phantom Shot!'**

'' **Viva! The Great Wall of China!''**

Just like the previous two times, no matter what Sangoku and Amagi try, the ball flies into the goal like they're not even there.

The keeper punches the ground furiously, while the defender drops to his knees.

''Let's win this match!'' Amagi looks up at the sudden shout, eyes widening when he catches sight of Hikaru. ''We'll get him to understand that our soccer can stir up a revolution! So please… don't give up…!''

Something in Amagi's eyes shifts.

He nods silently.

Something about Raimon changes when the match continues.

It's in the certainty of their movements, the surety of their passes. They bring the ball to Genei's goal, and Hikaru shoots.

It's not fast enough to pass the flippers.

Not that that's a problem, considering that was not the plan.

''Thanks, buddy!'' calls Nishiki as the flippers deliver the ball right in front of him. He slams his foot onto the ground, autumn leaves falling around him. **''Denrai Houtou!''** a yellow sword forms from his foot and the ball races forward. ''It's all yours!''

Hikaru grins and jumps, spinning the ball. The yellow light streaks with purple, a glowing sphere of destruction forming. **''Extend Zone!''**

It's too fast for Genei's keeper to respond and the ball slams into the goal, a swirl of darkness and light. _''GOAL! Raimon's Shoot Chain pulls the score to a tie again!''_ Hikaru and Nishiki high-five, grinning broadly.

''Coach!'' calls Sangoku suddenly, pulling the attention away from the front of the field.

Kidou, at the bench, gives a nod, and then says, out of nowhere, ''Nishizono, enter as goalkeeper.''

* * *

'' _Raimon has changed their goalkeeper!''_

Shinsuke looks very, very uncomfortable and small, standing in front of the large goal in his black and yellow keeper uniform. Raimon's other members try to reassure him, and it's working a little, but not much.

Tenma watches quietly, noting the supporting smiles and the hidden glances between his teammates. Shinsuke chews on his lip and the brunet's eyes zero in on the movement immediately.

( _Shinsuke is one of his best friends, the one he can always trust to stand behind him and have his back. They have their own form of communication, a silent sort of understanding – something the rest of the team never really understood._

 _It's not like what he has with Kyousuke. No silent conversations in glances._

 _But a passing look, and they immediately know what the other_ needs. _Reassurances, comfort, harsh words, faith._

 _Even here, now, that hasn't changed. Shinsuke hasn't changed._ )

Raimon's resident time traveler allows himself a small, secret smile, and walks forward until he's in front of the defender-turned-keeper. Then he kneels down so they're at eye-height, and Shinsuke gives a soft 'oomph' when the brunet pokes his forehead.

''About time, buddy.''

Worried brown eyes widen in surprise. ''Tenma?'' asks Shinsuke, hesitance in his voice. ''What do you mean?''

The brunet can feel the eyes of the rest of the team on his back, but he ignores them. This, right now, is all about his smaller friend. He gives the other a beaming smile. ''I was waiting for you to become a goalkeeper,'' he says simply.

Shinsuke gives a start. ''W-what?''

Tenma merely smiles. ''You,'' he says, gently poking the other boy's forehead again, ''have a goalkeeper Keshin.''

Shinsuke seems speechless.

The team behind surrounding them, not so much.

''What?''

''What are you talking about?''

''A goalkeeper Keshin?''

Shindou pushes past his teammates to stand at the front, staring at the amused brunet with a narrowed gaze. ''Tenma, what do you mean?''

The time traveler grins. ''Exactly what I said. Shinsuke has a Keshin, a goalkeeper one at that,'' he shrugs, his eyes flashing blue. ''He couldn't bring it out as a defender because it's not _meant_ to be used like that. He won't bring it out this match – too early, he needs to train as keeper, but it's close. The energy… I can feel it.''

And he can.

Pegasus, so attuned to Maestro, Lancelot, Musashi, every single Keshin on the Raimon team – Titanias included – can feel the energy buzzing underneath Shinsuke's skin, too deep to be awakened but _there._

''It's still slumbering,'' muses the brunet quietly, ''but it won't stay that way for long.'' He gives Shinsuke a wink. ''Since Pegasus can already detect it, even in its chained state, it means your Keshin will be pretty strong, just like you!''

Shinsuke stares at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, but beyond that, there's something else, something deeper – gratefulness? Trust?

Tenma's not sure what, but it's the same look this Tsurugi gives him. The same look he saw in Hamano's eyes all those weeks ago, the look he can even see on _Yuuichi_ sometimes.

But there's no time to dwell on that now, so instead, the time traveler stands up and gives his smaller friend another smile. ''Don't forget, you can use your hands now!'' he chirps and Shinsuke gives a shaky nod. ''And don't worry – you'll be fine! I believe in you!''

Soon enough, the match continues with Genei's kick-off. Raimon tries their best, but the other team seems determined not to have them touch the ball even once, skillfully dodging all attempts at stealing it. They attack the goal – probably thinking it'll be easy to score – but Shinsuke deflects all shots with help from the defense.

( _Tenma is probably way too satisfied at seeing his smaller friend remember to use his hands._ )

Shindou uses his God's Baton to try and change the flow of the game, and the ball goes from Aoyama to Tenma, back to the game maker and then to Tsurugi, the lines flowing over the field.

''Hey, Kyou-chan, let me have some fun too!''

Orange eyes meet grey ones and Tsurugi, taking a second to notice the defenders coming his way, jumps and passes.

Tenma grins and throws his arms out, wings of dark red shaping behind him, clawing its way to the surface and burning through all obstacles. Energy sparks and blue eyes glint dangerously, scarlet feathers and wickedly glinting chains forming.

'' **Demon God Pegasus! Charging!''**

His Keshin dissolves into light, swirling through the air and to the ball, rippling around it in shades of gold and white. It rises higher, grows stronger, until a cyclone of light – even brighter than the first one – blinds everyone. **''Hypercane!''**

Tenma spins with an ease and grace that comes from years of practice, hitting the glowing ball and using everything he has and _more_ to shape the energy and bend it to his will.

And then it's flying towards the goal, nothing more than a blur of light, leaving a trail of wind behind that blows with such force Genei's defenders are thrown aside.

'' **Gambler Diceman!''** the keeper's Keshin hasn't even formed in time, the cloud of indigo energy dispersing when the blur of gold races through it, hitting the net behind it with tremendous force.

'' _GOAL! Raimon finally takes the lead!''_

Tenma almost holds up a hand for a high-five, before remembering his injuries and instead deciding to grin brightly at the taller form of his best friend. ''Nice pass,'' he says as the rest of the team surrounds them, all sharing the same victorious smiles.

''Not bad yourself either.''

They share a slight smile and then return to their positions, the match continuing. Genei attacks with renewed fervor, stealing the ball before Raimon can even realize what's happening. Their passes connect and while the yellow-clad players can hold them off for a while, the desperation that's mirrored by their opponents makes it impossible to break through.

And then the ball is passed to Mahoro.

The 'stoic striker' has completely lost his composure, fury dancing in his eyes and the lines of face set in harsh determination. He easily passes through Raimon's midfielders and attempts to move further, but then Amagi is there.

''Mahoro! Fifth's soccer is wrong!'' he attacks, Genei's captain gritting his teeth and responding in kind. ''The old you would've understood that too!''

''What?!'' growls the redhead, his gaze sharpening as he fights to get the upper hand.

Amagi isn't letting up.

''You protected me, even if that meant you were getting hurt in my stead!'' Mahoro's eyes widen. ''I want you to go back to how you were before!''

They break apart, the ball in Mahoro's possesion again. ''I've had to work through a lot too! You don't understand a thing – what can someone who can't accept reality possibly do?!'' green fire lights around the ball and the captain's voice has a furious growl to it when he screams **''Phantom Shot!''**

''It's because we _have_ accepted reality that we can do it!'' and then Amagi is surrounded by blue light, power surging around him like a rush of water. Waves rise up and reveal a stone structure, the ground shaking with pure strength. **''Atlantis Wall!''**

The defender throws his fists out, and a shield of blue forms, inscriptions dancing along its edge. The glowing green ball slams against it and fades out of existence, appearing a little to the left. It disappears again, reappearing a few feet to the right this time, and-

Stops.

The green fire fades away, and Atlantis Wall follows a few seconds later, while the ball bounces harmlessly on the ground. _''Amazing! Amagi has blocked the supposedly impossible-to-defend Phantom Shot!''_

''I… blocked it…'' Amagi stares at it for a moment, stunned, and then, in an act that is very uncharacteristic for the third-year, throws his arms in the air and jumps in uncontained joy. ''I did it! See that, Mahoro? I blocked it!''

Genei's captain stares at him for a long second, and then his gaze softens and a tiny smile curls his lips upwards. ''You really stopped Phantom Shot,'' he says, voice for the first time losing the hard edge from before.

Amagi's eyes widen.

''You… understood?''

Before Mahoro can answer, three whistles echo through the stadium.

'' _The match is over! It's Raimon's victory!''_

Tenma smiles as he takes note of the events happening on the field. Sangoku talking with Shinsuke, Amagi surrounded by his fellow defenders and Hikaru, Shindou and Kirino apparently teasing Aoyama about his use of Presto Turn.

 _ **Tenma.**_

The brunet blinks at the sudden sound of Pegasus' voice, the grim tone of his Keshin informing him about the severity of whatever he wants to say. _'What is it?'_

 _ **You are injured and you need nutrition, and you just played an exhausting match. Your body needs rest or you will only make it worse,**_ warns his Keshin softly. _**I have been holding most of the exhaustion back, but I cannot do so anymore – my powers are still not completely accustomed and need to settle or I will go out of control again.**_

The time traveler frowns but doesn't protest. _'It's alright, I can handle it,'_ he reassures Pegasus, sending him a mental smile. _'Take all the time you need. I'll be fine.'_

His Keshin doesn't give a vocal answer, but there's a brush of warmth against his mind before Pegasus' presence fades away. It settles down, deeper into his conscious, still there but too far away to be called awake.

Tenma hadn't quite realized how sparse his Keshin powers are, but now that he feels the depth of it, he knows it will be a while before he can use them again.

That issue is pushed forcefully from his mind when the exhaustion crashes over him, followed by a wave of pain – soreness in his bones, his muscles burning and sharp stings from the cuts on his arm. He grits his teeth, closing his eyes against the sudden headache the bright stadium lights give him, and tries to ignore the way everything is _too much._

The audience is too loud, the lights too bright. He's out of breath and he can feel a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

''Tenma,'' says a soft voice and the brunet opens one eye, catching sight of Tsurugi's worried eyes. The striker's gaze sharpens and he gently, softly, places a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. ''You pushed yourself too far, didn't you?''

His voice sounds scolding, but at least he's smart enough to keep it down – Tenma doesn't think his headache would appreciate anything else.

The brunet shoots him an exhausted smile. ''Maybe a little,'' he admits, and that's everything Tsurugi needs to wrap a secure arm around the time traveler's shoulders and slowly start moving towards the bench, muttering an ''of course you did'' under his breath.

Tenma gives him a playful shove, earning himself an annoyed glare. ''I could let you walk on your own, you know,'' the forward reminds him.

Deciding his pride isn't worth it, Tenma allows himself to sag a little more against his friend. ''You could, but then I'd just get someone else to help me. And I'd call you a meanie.'' Tsurugi seems to understand the underlying message, if the tightening of his arm around the brunet's shoulders is any indication. ''Besides,'' continues said brunet cheerfully, ''you wouldn't let poor me on my own to possibly do something else stupid that would only make it worse!''

Any retort the Seedling could've given is interrupted when they reach the bench, and Tsurugi helps him sit down, surprisingly gentle. Immediately the three managers are there, Akane placing a towel around his neck, Aoi handing him a water bottle, and Midori cuffing him – gently – on the head. ''You're too reckless!''

Tenma just laughs weakly, chugging down half of the contents of the bottle to avoid answering and to rehydrate himself again. ''I'm alright,'' he says quietly, giving them a slight smile. ''Just a little tired.''

Midori gives him a harsh look and Tsurugi, who has taken a seat next to the brunet, frowns in disapproval. ''You're pushing yourself too hard.''

''Aw, is that concern I hear?'' teases the time traveler, grinning cheekily. ''So you do care after all!''

Tsurugi gives him a piercing glare but doesn't bother to respond any further than that.

The rest of the team is slowly gathering at the bench, Shinsuke fidgeting as Sangoku gently encourages him, a weak smile on the new keeper's lips, Shindou and Kirino going over some of Genei's plays, Amagi giving a grin to Mahoro as they split ways to move towards their respective benches.

Once all the yellow-clad players are together, Kidou stands up, and all eyes turn to him – this isn't the first time their temporary coach says a few words after their matches, but there's an edge to his posture that makes it seem more severe than before.

''Fifth Sector is getting out of control,'' he says lowly, and if they weren't giving him their full attention before, they sure are now. ''The Resistance has called an emergency meeting due to recent events, which will start in thirty minutes. I am expected to be there, as a core member, and we have decided that you will come with me, for your own safety. Is that acceptable?''

Tenma's raises a curious eyebrow. The first time 'round, Raimon never really got involved with the Resistance – they went to the HQ once, and they were the Resistance's 'main team', but they never got much insight on the inside workings. They needed to win all their matches, defeat Fifth Sector's soccer, but that was all.

Seems like things are changing this time.

Shindou looks to his teammates, his eyebrow slightly raised, the unspoken _everyone okay with this?_ behind it clear, and his answer is a mix of shrugs and slight nods. Seeing as no one objects to Kidou's proposal, the captain inclines his head slightly in understanding and focuses on the coach. ''That's fine.''

''Just one question,'' Tenma chirps up, all eyes turning to him. Kidou motions for him to continue. ''Will Aki-nee be there?''

The coach nods. ''She's been called there as well, though she said she'd be arriving a little late.'' The time traveler hums in understanding and, seeing as there are no other questions or interruptions, Kidou gestures for the team to get a move on. ''Alright then, let's get going.''

* * *

 **So, guys, just so you know: I'm going on holiday soon. I will not have wifi. AKA, the next chapter will take a little longer to be uploaded (it probably won't take longer than a month, though). Sorry in advance.**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**

 **PS: for the stubborn once, again, the next chapter will take longer to be updated.**


End file.
